HARRY EMPEZANDO A SER UN HIJO
by argabri
Summary: UN NUEVO HARRY MÁS HUMANO Y MÁS ADULTO ENFRENTANDOSE AL DESAFIO DE SER EL MEJOR AMIGO DE DRACO MALFOY Y APRENDER SER UN HIJO Y SALVADOR DEL MUNDO TENIENDO COMO PRINCIPAL OBJETIVO CONTROLAR SU VIDA Y DEMOSTRAR POR QUE NO SE DEBEN METER CON ÉL
1. DESPUES DE LA BATALLA

_**DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA**_

Harry estaba demasiado cansado, solo quería dormir y olvidar todo lo que le había pasado.

No podía creer que esto le haya sucedido a el , pronto se encontraba ya sin sus seres queridos. Solo estaba con el pequeño Teddy , su querida amiga Hermione y su única familia los Wesley , como era posible que esto signifique ser un héroe , perder sus padres , sus amigos y lo peor su padrino que era lo más cercano que había tenido a un padre . Todo por el desgraciado de Voldemort, solo era consiente de algo , no dejaría que vuelvan a manipular su vida ,

Ahora ya no existía una sola razón para permitir que eso pasará , ese día decidió que necesitaba un tiempo para ser el , que por primera vez en su vida no le importará que le pase a los demás solo quería ser él , así que esa misma noche decidió tomar sus cosas, la capa de invisibilidad y desaparecer .

Vago primero por todo la torre observando el dolor en el rostro de sus amigos, luego salió del castillo sin rumbo , ni dirección solo quería ser simplemente Harry , así camino hacia el bosque .

Tantos recuerdos venían a su mente , hace solo momentos había sentido a todos sus seres queridos con el acompañándolo a lo que seria su fin , y ahora solo en ese bosque , con tantos remordimientos por haber permitido que tantas personas murieran a su alrededor , y encontró lo que el pensó que no volvería a ver la piedra estaba ahí en el mismo lugar que la había tirado , como era posible que la volviera a ver , no quería cogerla sabia , que no era bueno.

Pero, era el puente para poder volver a sus seres queridos y sin pensar en las consecuencias la cogió, lo que sintió a continuación era extraordinario, podía ver a todos sus seres queridos junto a el menos a su madre , ella no estaba ahí , Lupin y Tonks sonreían , James , lo miraba con orgullo y Sirius , le decía que era el mejor .

De pronto, escucho que su mamá lo llamaba, su voz era cada vez más fuerte el quería ir donde ella pero no podía, hasta que con mucho esfuerzo escucho lo siguiente, Harry mi amor guarda la piedra en tu maletín y busca un lugar seguro para dormir el bosque es peligroso, muy pronto estaremos juntos.

Harry , empezó a sentir mucho frío , el viento se hacia cada vez más fuerte , entonces , ya no podía ver casi nada así que guardo la piedra.

Empezó a caminar por el bosque, en busca de algún refugio, las hojas de los árboles , no le permitían ver, el echo de que su madre le dijera que pronto estarían juntos , era demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad, así que encontró una cueva.

Utilizo su varita para tener un poco de luz y , no sabia por que pero sentía miedo estar solo en esa oscuridad , le daba mucho miedo , pero que podía hacer encendió una hoguera , con los restos de hojas y troncos secos que encontró , de pronto sintió algunas voces que salían de donde se encontraba la piedra.

Entonces agarró , la piedra y escucho como su mamá y papá discutían , ella decía que tenia que ser ella , que era lo que Harry , necesitaba, y el decía que era hora de que el ayude a su hijo a encontrar su camino , de pronto James dijo esta bien serás tu pero prométeme , que no me olvidaras , y que no serás tan estricta con el muchacho , esta bien pero , tu prométeme que no seguirás haciendo más locuras aquí si , muy pronto nos veremos y tu Sirius compórtate, le dijo , como no Lily respondió el aludido riendo .

Harry no entendía que pasaba hasta que vio a su mamá acercándose a el , escucha Harry esta piedra , junto, con la varita y la capa debes reunirlas y llevarlas a cementerio donde esta enterrado tu papa y yo , sin que nadie lo sepa , me entiendes absolutamente nadie , pero mama , la varita de sauce , ya no está conmigo ,esta en el sepulcro del director, lo se pero debes buscarla , rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo , pronto se cumplirá el plazo .

Harry estaba regresando al castillo y decidió ir hasta donde estaba la varita , pero se encontró con ron y Hermione junto a él que le decían que ya habían visto sus huellas , que seria mejor que se descubriera.

Harry estaba tan cerca de poder coger la varita, pero decidió que no era el momento así que se descubrió y ron y Hermione corrieron hacia el.

Hermione lloraba y le decía que no se le ocurriera volver a irse así sin avisar y ron le preguntaba donde había ido

Harry decidió decirle que quería estar solo y salio un rato a caminar , quería estar solo

Así que le dijo a ron que seria mejor que vea como estaba su mama , y a Hermione que tenia que recuperar a sus padres , que el iba a estar bien , no sabia como , pero los había convencido.

Así que entro al sepulcro y cogió la varita , sentir los tres elementos juntos lo hacia sentirse extraño , muy poderoso , hasta que volvió a escuchar a su madre .La cual le dijo que se pusiera la capa y que apareciera el cementerio y así lo hizo ,

Harry no sabia que tenia que hacer así que su madre le dijo , ve a donde descansa mi cuerpo y pon la capa cubriendo el sepulcro la piedra encima y con la varita pronuncia la siguientes palabras :

El amo de las reliquia las reclama deseo fervientemente que cumplan mi deseo , es todo lo que pido , después que lo he perdido todo , que la primera que se sacrificio por mi , regrese conmigo es justa recompensa por restaurar el orden en este mundo es lo único que pido, Harry repitió las palabras .

Una luz salio de la capa le dijo tu deseo a sido concedido muchacho espero que tu vida sea colmada de dicha.

De pronto el sintió como si todo su cuerpo ardía y después su madre estaba junto a el fuera del sepulcro, no lo podía creer ya no era un fantasma era Lily su madre cerca de el, como siempre lo había soñado.


	2. CONOCIENDO A MI MADRE

_**CONOCIENDO A MI MADRE**_

Harry no sabia que hacer Lily lo miraba fijamente eran los mismo ojos que él tenia

Hasta que ella corrió y lo abrazo , era la primera vez que sentía ese abrazo , la primera vez que se sentía protegido , el pensaba que si era un sueño no quería ser despertado y si era verdad ,era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado.

Hasta que la escucho decir tranquilo cariño es verdad estoy aquí no es un sueño, ella le sonrío , le tomo e la mano .

Sentir aquellas manos tan delicadas, tan cálidas todo era nuevo y maravilloso para el .

Pero Lily tenia mucho por hacer así que pregunto ya comiste Harry,

Harry intento decir que si pero era imposible mentirle cada vez que ella lo miraba así , ella replico ya veo que no.

Bueno entonces será mejor que busquemos un lugar a donde comer, caminaron fuera del cementerio hasta que encontraron una viejo restaurant muggles así que ella pidió dos chocolates calientes y tostadas.

Harry estaba , como en un sueño , no sabia que hacer ni que decir era extraño , era la primera vez que se sentía sí , querido protegido , y intimidado por aquellos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de él , terminaron de comer , ella le pregunto si tenia dinero muggles.

el respondió que si, que todavía les quedaba algunas monedas , ahora si vamos a la casa le dijo, la casa pensó Harry , pero si esta destruida completamente mamá,

Oh es verdad bueno pronto nos ocuparemos de arreglarla , podemos ir a grimus place respondió Harry.

Esta bien vamos, contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Al llegar Harry, no sabia que hacer así que su mamá fue la que hablo será mejor que nos acostemos mañana tenemos un día muy agitado,

Hasta mañana mi amor se acerco a Harry le dio un beso y se fue a la recamara de el hermano de Sirius , el a la de Sirius y cuando estaba a punto de quedase dormido, recordó tantas preguntas que quería hacerle a su madre

Así que corrió a preguntarle si podían conversar.

Ella respondió que era mejor descansar y que mañana seria otro día y que ya tendrían bastante tiempo para poner todo en orden y responder todas las preguntas que el quisiera hacer asi el se durmió con la incertidumbre si era un sueño o era verdad

Eran las 8am y todo parecía normal en Grimus Place, hasta que Harry despertó, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su madre, pero está no contesto así que se cambio lo más pronto posible y bajo a buscarla pero no la encontraba se desesperó, pensó que había sido un sueño , y entonces la vio una carta en el espeje, era la segunda vez que veía esa hermosa caligrafía de su madre , y la carta decía :

**  
****QUERIDO HARRY ESPERO QUE ESTES BIEN TENGO QUE HACER ALGUNAS COMPRAS PARA EL DESAYUNO, REGRESO PRONTO **

**  
BESOS MAMA**

Harry estaba tan desconcertado , cuando escucho el timbre ,

Era ella estaba más bella que nunca con ese vestido esmeralda que hacia combinación con sus ojos.

Harry, por favor podría trae el resto de paquetes que deje en el auto y ten mucho cuidado con los vecinos muggles.

Harry lo único que atino a decir fue si mamá claro , todavía era extraño , era algo demasiado increíble , cuando saco los paquete vio que eran bastantes , así que tomo todo y con un hechizo reductor lo hizo una simple bolsa y lo condujo a dentro.

Cuando llego krecher el elfo domestico , lo saludo buenos días amo , Potter, la señora me pidió que la ayudase con el desayuno.

Harry trae los paquetes aquí por favor , y ya estas listo, Harry no se había dado cuenta que aun llevaba la piyama , así que se dio prisa a ir a su cuarto se baño y cambio lo más rápido posible , y bajo a desayunar , en la mesa estaba tendido una serie de panecillos y tostadas , junto con leche caliente y su mama estaba empezando a leer el profeta.

Todos ahora lo mencionan, exclamaba su madre , Harry Potter el Héroe , el niño que vivió derrotó al Voldemort , por favor no lo puedo creer , como si con eso solucionaran todo , después de todo los que han tenido que pasar , pero ya ajustare cuentas con ellos.

Harry estaba confundido, pensó que su mamá estaba tan orgullosa como sus padres y sus amigos de que había derrotado a Voldemort, así que decidió vencer su miedo y pregunto mamá, no te hace feliz que yo haya vencido a Tom Riddle.

Su mamá lo miro confusa , y luego respondió , como podría estar feliz , crees que me alegra que ese loco de Dumboldore te utilizará de esa manera , el sacrificio por protegerte lo hice yo mi amor , pensé que era suficiente como para que encima te expongan a todos esos peligros , con la única excusa ,de que eres el niño que vivió , escudarse en un niño, una tira de cobardes esos lo que son , lambiscones , pero esto se acabo Harry no permitiré , que esto vuelva a suceder contigo , ahora debes dedicarte a estudiar que estas si son tus obligaciones Jovencito ,pero lo de tus estudios lo veremos mañana hoy debemos hacer muchas visitas .

Primero lo primero , visitaremos a Petunia y mi querido sobrino , tengo muchas cosas que decirles, Harry date prisa , Harry no sabia como su madre se había movido tan rápido y ya estaba en la puerta , así que no tuvo tiempo de pensar , solo atino a correr hacia su madre .

Eran los 8:30 en casa de los Durley nada había parecido haber cambiado en esa casa, Vernon tomando su desayuno junto a su hijo , cuando sonó el timbre y Petunia decidió abrir

No podía creer quien veía , era su hermana , Lily estaba ahí .

Petunia estaba aterrada al mirar esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los Harry , con esas expresión de ira como nunca antes la había visto.

Lily entró y vio a su sobrino un muchacho alto y algo subido de peso junto a su cuñado que tenia los mismos rasgos que el muchacho.

Petunia solo decía que era mentira no podía ser que estuviera viva , entonces fue Lily la que dijo que tenían que hablar , saludo , a su cuñado con un buenos días vernon y a su sobrino lo abrazo y le dijo que no lo veía desde que era pequeño,

Petunia le dijo que vernon y Durley se irían pronto uno a trabajar y el otro al colegio , así que los dos pronto se pusieron de pie y con un hasta luego salieron de prisa.

Harry, tampoco quería estar ahí era muy difícil esa situación así que le dijo a su mamá que iría a comprar la lechuza nueva que la veía en casa.

A lo que su mamá respondió,

No Harry es hora de que enfrentes la verdad, y tu Petunia como pudiste hacerle esto era mi hijo por dios es tu sobrino, entiendo que James no te caía bien pero era solo un bebe , haberlo tratado como a un extraño , un mendigo , un sirviente , todo menos tu sobrino.

Esa no fue mi intención solo que Vernon no lo entendía y yo solo quise mantener mi matrimonio , a demás puede haberlo dejado en un orfanato , respondió Petunia

Si perfecto Petunia, pero no se te olvida algo , por lo que tuviste que tenerlo , algo que Dumboldore te recordó aquella noche.

Entonces petunia empezó a decir que no te atreverías verdad , mira Lily , no fue mi intención hacerle esto a tu hijo .

No solo que, eres una cobarde , alguien que nos capaz de de defender a su propia sangre , si no le hubiese dado esa carta a Dumboldore. Harry no estaría ahora vivo , pero esto se acabo esperaré a Vernon y le diré toda la verdad ,

Harry no sabia que pasa primero pensó que era el que estaba haciendo que las cosas se movieran a su alrededor pero después comprendió que era su madre, pensó que su madre utilizaría algún encantamiento con su tía pero no mencionó lo de , aquella carta cual era el secreto que guardaba tía Petunia , esto muy pronto lo descubriría


	3. CONOCIENDO LOS SECRETOS DE TIA PETUNIA

_**CONOCIENDO EL GRAN SECRETOS DE PETUNIA**_

Lily por favor no te atreverías verdad, lloraba Petunia,

A ver Petunia por donde empezamos a contarle a Vernon, tu secreto quizás empezaremos por los celos y la envidia que siempre sentías por mí.

No es verdad que me prefirieran sabes, solo que tu fuiste la que te alejaste, siempre fuiste tú.

Mis padres no podían hacer nada ante tu rechazo, sabes cuando te fuiste pensé que no regresaría a casa. Pero lo hiciste, diciendo que habías cambiado, que estabas enamorada de Vernon y que te ibas a casar.

Así que eso ya no se si fue verdad o mentira, sabes resulta que tenias un plan querías ser especial sea como sea o tener algo especial verdad.

Entonces decidiste ir a visitarme aquella noche de la boda y ligarte de alguna manera a Sirius , total era atractivo verdad y sobre todo era mago , pero no resulto Sirius era demasiado arrogante para dejarse engatusar por ti , a si que decidiste ir por una presa más fácil , alguien que se ponía nervioso cada ves que te veía y sin pensarlo terminaste acostándote con esa rata traidora de Colagusano.

Si esa noche no hubiera ido a buscar ese álbum de fotos, al auto jamás hubiera creído lo que vi y resulta que después te casaste con Vernon, no y que casualidad que durley nació enseguida, me atrevería a pensar que ese chico no es tan parecido a Vernon como todos creen verdad.

A pesar de que te esfuerzas por que así parezca, pero no resultó tus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, el niño resulto sin ningún talento solamente un simple esquib, y fue por eso que lo odiabas verdad. Aquel niño ahora huérfano hijo de tu hermana, tenia toda la magia que tu querías y no podías tener, como te habrás sentido de desilusionada.

Ahora Petunia Vernon lo sabrá y tu secreto quedará al descubierto aquel por el que tuviste que tener a mi hijo a tu lado todo este tiempo , no contabas con que regresaría Petunia y ahora todo dependerá de cuando se me ocurra a mí , decirle la verdad a tu querido esposo hasta ese día tendrás un matrimonio feliz .

Petunia suplicaba, no por favor Harry no permitas que tu mamá le diga eso, Vernon se ira y que será de Durley y de mi por favor lloraba petunia ten compasión de Durley no tiene la culpa de nada.

Harry tampoco lo tenia y tu no tuviste un mínimo de compasión por el, respondió Lily.

Harry no sabia que decir todo había sido tan rápido y ahora resultaba que su primo Durley era hijo de Colagusano , eso jamás lo habría imaginado y encima un esquib , veía a su tía llorar , sabia que Vernon la repudiaría no iba querer saber más de ella, si se enteraba ,

Además Durley sufriría al saber que el que creía su padre no lo era , todo era una confusión no sabia que decirle a su mamá , hasta que atino a decirle :

Por favor mamá no lo hagas.

Lily respondió , cálmate tesoro , este es un asunto que no depende ti , como pretende Petunia , depende de ella y su comportamiento , por ahora Petunia ya me voy , y pueda ser que por hoy no le diga nada , pero en cualquier momento el lo sabrá, a menos que seas una buena hermanita claro , pero no se depende como te portes hermanita , claro .

Mira ya no tengo tiempo para seguir charlando,

vamos Harry tenemos que hacer muchas compras , Petunia , no sabia como hacer para que Lily no contará nada , esto la había dejado , fría

Harry, como todo ese día solo tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo detrás de su madre.

Mamá espera tenemos que hablar.

Todavía no es el momento tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar, la casa , tus estudios y ajustar algunas cuentas más con alguna profesora que ya sabrá de mí , conocer a tus amigos , tanto Harry , date prisa tenemos que ir al callejón Diagón

Harry no se había percatado de que pronto todos se enterarían que su mamá estaba viva esto causaría mucho revuelo,

Además no estaba seguro de la reacción de su madre , con el se veía tan dulce y a la vez tan fuerte y decidida, a demás lo del secreto de su tía y como lo había manejado su mamá .

Le hacía pensar que había ciertos aspectos de su madre que no conocía, quería preguntarles tantas cosas, sobre ella, su padre Severus, que pensaba hacer con el secreto de su tía, todo era confuso.

Encima, no le había contado nada a Ron, ni a Hermione, y fue cuando Lily lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Harry estate atento pronto debemos tomar un taxi, que nos lleve a Londres al Caldero chorreante, en eso, tomaron un taxi.

Harry pregunto, mamá por qué no tomamos el autobús noctambulo.

A lo que Lily respondió, no cariño, es mejor que utilicemos este tiempo para conversar, se que todo para ti esta confuso.

Pero es qué e soñado tanto con estar contigo, y tantas errores que corregir , sabes yo , soy la persona que más te ama en este mundo y no quiero que nadie te haga daño ,

Va ser difícil de que te vean como solamente Harry , siempre quedarán idealizarte y tenerte como su valiente guardián su héroe , pero eso no lo permitiré.

Mira se que tu querías mucho a Sirius , y el no era malo , era muy bueno y el mejor amigo de tu padre, pero el no pudo darte la educación que corresponde por la injusticia que cometieron con el .También estuvo Lupin que creo que eral el más centrado de los tres y te ayudo un poco , pero no podía ser nada, para protegerte mas de lo que estaba haciendo , recuerda que era un hombre lobo y creo que uno de los, pero se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos para ti.

También se que ron y Hermione son tus mejores amigos y que te sientes mal por no haberles dicho nada , será lo primero que hagas al llegar a casa , tu padre y yo valoramos mucho la amistad cariño.

Harry era la primera vez que sentía que no tenía que decir nada para que lo comprendiesen, su mamá es como si leyera sus pensamientos , era bonito sentirse así ,por primera vez el no tenía que preocuparse de casi nada su mamá se estaba adelantando a los hechos y a pesar de no haber vivido juntos lo comprendía a la perfección.

Bueno Harry dijo su mamá pronto llegaremos y los periodistas quedarán saber la verdad, primero ocultaremos quien soy , cambiando mi rostro con un hechizo , no quiero que nadie excepto tus dos amigos lo sepan todavía no es el momento.

Debemos prepararnos, debo recuperar mi vida , y prepararnos hay muchas cosas que aclarar , si te preguntan quien soy dirás que soy tu maestra particular , que tomaras clases conmigo para recuperar las clases perdidas en el colegio, y de donde vengo , de EEUU ,

Será fácil ya que estuve un tiempo con tu padre por allá y puedo imitar el acento , saluda , cortésmente , no le temas ala cámara , contesta la verdad y que no te importe lo que piensen los demás , piensa en tú mi amor y en los seres que en verdad te quieren no olvides que para ellos mientras que ahora te consideran su héroe bastará con que alguien manipule la verdad , para que te critiquen , a ti o a tus amigos.

Iremos a buscar a un arquitecto que refaccione , nuestra casa , algunos ingredientes para ciertas pociones que debemos preparar, comprar la lechuza,  
se que no te llevaste bien con Severus Snape verdad

A Harry la pregunta le incomodo , como explicarle a su madre que la relación con Snape , nunca fue buena,

Bueno mamá yo no era bueno en posiciones y debo decir que yo le recordaba mucho a mi padre.

su mamá suspiro pensé que eso quedaría en el pasado pero veo que no , Harry , Severus tuvo una infancia muy triste y su carácter era difícil , era muy inteligente y perspicaz, pero a la vez muy rencoroso , por eso creo que cometió el error de unirse a Voldemort . Aunque le estaré eternamente agradecida , por haberte salvado y sacrificar su vida por protegerte , bueno creo que es hora de bajar .

Harry se sintió apenado, y bajo del auto junto con su supuesta nueva profesora , no sin antes aturdir al conductor para que no recordará nada.

Se dirigieron al caldero chorreante y cuando los vieron todos los aplaudían y se acercaban para saludarlo , a lo que Harry respondió cortésmente y en eso encontraron a un muchacho de cabellos claros y ojos azules sentado en una de las barras completamente ebrio, no era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Harry quería saludarlo , ayudarlo , pero sabía que si iba, todos se iban a dar cuenta que era Malfoy y le iría pasar un mal momento así que prefirió no verlo pero su madre se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba , y antes de entrar pregunto quien es el muchacho que vistes Harry , era Draco , esta pasando por un mal momento , por los de sus padres .

Nunca fuimos amigos es de Slytherin y bastante arrogante, también era el ahijado de Severus, pero creo que la esta pasando muy mal porque el ministerio esta actuando en contra de sus padres y eso lo tiene así .

Entonces por que no vas ayudarlo.

Es que hay muchos periodistas y si se dan cuenta el no quedrá aceptar mi ayuda es muy orgulloso lo conozco.

Harry me parece mentira que pienses eso, lo que veo, es que debes ayudar a ese muchacho sabes necesitas conocer más a los Slytherin antes de juzgarlos, a demás que creo que es un favor que le debemos a Severus, yo te ayudare , para que lo ayudes de tal forma que el no te rechace , todo no siempre debe ser tan simple y directo Harry a veces hay que utilizar mucha astucia , incluso para ayudar cariño, vamos tenemos que idear un plan.

Harry empezaba a comprender por qué su papá y Severus se habían enamorado de la misma mujer, no era tan dulce y apegada a las reglas como el creía , pero tampoco, sarcástica y cruel , tenía cualidades que la hacían ver bastante diferente a como se la había imaginado , presentía que la iba pasar muy bien esos días conociendo en verdad a Lily Potter su madre

Harry , junto con Lily fueron a Gringotts , a la cámara de ellos ,

Lily noto que sus recursos no eran los suficientes , tenía que pensar en algo pero no le dijo nada a Harry ,

Así que tomaron algunos galeones para ser la compra del día ,

Harry , anda ve a comprar la lechuza yo iré por los ingredientes para las pociones te espero aquí en una hora ,

Harry iba directo a la tienda de mascotas , pensando en que ingredientes necesitaría su madre y que poción era la que quería preparar ,

La curiosidad le ganó y decidió no entrar a la tienda era más importante ver que compraba su madre , y fue directo a la tienda donde se suponía estaba su madre , pero no la encontró , que estaba haciendo , donde estaría , por que le había mentido.

Harry no le gusto nada eso pero , no podía ser nada , su madre ya no estaba y a lo mejor se estaba preocupando por gusto tal vez estaría ahora en la tienda de mascotas y lo estaba esperando ahí , corrió , hacia la tienda y pregunto a la señora que atendía si no había ido por ahí una mujer con características de su madre ,

Ella respondió , que no que estaba feliz de que el gran Harry Potter sea su primer cliente ,

Así que Harry compró la lechuza más grande , de color pardo que encontró y que empezaba a picotearle la mano cariñosamente, Harry tomo la lechuza y se fue al lugar donde se reuniría con su madre , pero todavía no había llegado , espero por más de media hora , su mamá tardaba , más de el plazo calculado , y si algo le había pasado , si los mortífagos se habían dado cuenta que era ella y la habían secuestrado , tantas cosas empezó a imaginarse , hasta que por fin la vio llegar con una pequeña bolsa .

Disculpa cariño , la tienda estaba llena y tuve que esperar un poco , Harry sabia que eso no era verdad el había ido a la tienda y estaba vacía , así que no dijo nada , y le mostró la lechuza que había comprado a lo que su mamá respondió y que nombre le pondrás Harry , no se puede ser Hounter mamá ,

Bueno te gusta querida, dijo acariciado al ave , a lo que la lechuza ululó como respuesta , así fueron donde unos arquitectos y su mamá les dio las indicaciones para que empezará a construir su casa en el valle Godric , después , volvieron al caldero chorreante ,

Pero Draco ya no estaba , así que se fueron a su casa en Grimus Place , Harry escribió a Ron y Hermione para que los visitara ahí , pero solo les dijo que tenía que conversar con ellos , que era urgente y que vinieran solos , y los envió con su nueva lechuza Hounter.

Harry se extraño que el retrato que estaba siempre gritando e insultando a todos ahora permanecía en silencio , con los ojos aterrados como con miedo y cada vez que pasaba su mamá por ahí , no decía nada , esto era tan extraño , a demás Krecher no se portaba para nada mal con ella , no sabia como se habían conocido pero de inmediato se había puesto a sus ordenes.

La casa ahora estaba perfectamente limpia, y con un olor muy agradable , su mamá donde estaba , hace un buen rato que no la veía , pensó que estaría en el cuarto pero no era así la encontró , en la cocina utilizando los ingredientes en una posición de color verde oscuro , que emitía un olor dulce , Harry pregunto, mamá cual es la poción que estás preparando , ella respondió , que solo era un limpiador de ollas , Harry no lo podía creer porqué a pesar de no saber mucho de pociones , sabia que las que emitían ese olor eran las de amores ,

Pero para que lo hacia y por qué se lo ocultaba esto cada vez lo tenía más intrigado

Su mamá lo saco de sus pensamientos diciendo que ya estaba el almuerzo y que se lavara las manos para comer, mientras comían su mamá pregunto a que hora vendrían sus amigos, a lo que respondió en la tarde bueno mi amor será mejor que salga de inmediato debo visitar a algunas personas y arreglar ciertos asuntos tratare de estar aquí para cuando estén tus amigos, Harry pórtate bien , su mamá puso la solución en un frasco Y limpio el caldero , y lo guardo en su bolso ,

Al ver que Harry lo miraba respondió , que comprobaría la solución en la casa de Hagrid debo suponer que va necesitar más ayuda que nosotros para limpiar su casa así que pienso darme una vuelta por ahí , a Harry pensó seguir a su mamá con la capa invisible , pero noto que no se encontraba donde la había dejado , a Harry le iba preguntar donde la había dejado pero su mamá ya estaba en la puerta .

Lyli solo se despidió nerviosamente, a Harry se estaba empezando a preocupar todo era demasiado extraño.

Pero pronto tendría a Ron y Hermione para poder conversar, Harry estaba en la sala y decidió preguntar al retrato de la mamá de Sirius que le había pasado, por que estaba así que le causaba tanto miedo , ella solo respondió que su madre era una gran señora , grande entre las grandes , y que era mejor no enfadarla ,hay momentos que es mejor mantenerse en silencio no te parece muchacho


	4. RON Y HERMIONE CONOCIENDO GRIMU PLACE

_**RON Y HERMIONE VISITANDO GRIMUS PLACE**_

Harry seguía pensando, en que motivo tenía su mamá para ocultarles las cosas, es que no confiaba en él, cuando sonó el timbre y eran Hermione y Ron, que se encontraban en la puerta.

Hermione hola Harry como estas, donde has estado, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti

Lo abrazo muy fuerte, pero notó que algo había cambiado en él, esperaba encontrarlo mas delgado y triste, pero por lo contrario al parecer había subido de peso y sonreía como nunca antes lo había visto sonreír.

Ron dijo, como has estado compañero, que bueno verte de nuevo en verdad creímos que te había pasado algo, ¿qué has estado haciendo a?

Harry correspondió el saludo con un fuerte abrazo a los dos y los invito a sentarse, a lo que Hermione respondió, veo que has estado haciendo limpieza, tú, verdad, espero que no lo haya echo todo el pobre krecher.

Harry no sabía por donde empezarles a contarles todo, lo que había pasado estos últimos días, pero sabía que ellos se alegrarían igual que él, al enterarse.

entonces él dijo saben el día en que los encontré después de la batalla , me sentía muy triste por que pensé que había perdido a la mayoría de mis amigos , y al ver al pequeño Ted tan pequeño , me hizo recordar , lo solo , que me encontraba yo a esa edad , así que tomé la capa de la invisibilidad y decidí dar algunas vueltas por el bosque , y sin querer fui a parar en el mismo lugar donde se me había caído la piedra , sentí el impulso de tomarla y al hacerlo escuche y vi a todos nuestros amigos , como también a mi mamá y papá discutiendo , luego mi mamá me guio , para que recuperará la varita , y fue cuando los encontré a Uds. , pero no les pude decir nada , después de eso me dirigí a su tumba , pronuncie un conjuro y después , es que todavía me cuesta creer lo feliz que me siento al tenerla a ella conmigo .

Hermione a quien Harry todo esto es tan extraño, por que no nos dijiste nada Harry

El muchacho respondió a mi mamá, esta aquí conmigo, y no podía decirles nada era un secreto, solo les he podido contar ahora , qué ella me autorizo que se los cuente a Uds. y solo a Uds., deben prometerme que guardaran el secreto.

A lo que Ron se había quedado sin habla, Harry de verdad y tu mamá. Donde Harry dime donde está, ahora quiero conocerla .

La chica estaba pensativa, Harry lo que has echo es muy peligroso, estas seguro que es tu mamá, pudo haber sido una trampa eso , debiste consultarnos.

¡Hermione, por favor¡ , que crees que puedo confundir a mi mamá con Voldemort , se que es mi madre estoy seguro que es ella, sabes pensé que esta ves si ibas a confiar en mí, que te alegrarías por esto.

Harry discúlpame lo siento solo que me preocupo por tí y no que te hagas ilusiones falsas o que caigas en una trampa

Por supuesto que no y cuando les cuente todo, Uds. me darán la razón

que hay más exclamo Ron , a lo que Harry respondió claro , creo que con lo que le voy a decir los va a dejar completamente sorprendidos , es para no creer, respondió riendo el muchacho

Mi mamá tiene un carácter muy diferente al que me había imaginado, y lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue :

En esos momentos sonó el timbre de la puerta, Krecher abrió, la puerta y era Lily que ya estaba de vuelta, claro que con la apariencia de la profesora de Harry

Lily al ver a los amigos de Harry, se alegro y camino hacia ellos , Buenas tardes jovencitos tu debes ser Hermione y tu Ron verdad, o lo siento, está no es mí apariencia, se percató de esto al ver la cara de sorpresa de los muchachos.

Ron y Hermione respondieron , buenas tarde señora, gusto en conocerla , definitivamente su mamá tenia una mirado muy profunda e intimidante aunque su apariencia era frágil y sonreía , espero que no hayas estado hablando mal de mi verdad Harry , per siéntense , en un momento le traeré algo

Harry tenia que contarles lo del secreto de su tía petunia pero sobre todo lo del secreto que guardaba su mamá y que el no había descubierto, pero no podía serlo delante de ella, tampoco quería que ella sospechará

Harry, ella es tu mamá pregunto Ron se ve más bonita que en las foto y definitivamente heredaste sus mismos ojos

Harry que es lo que nos tenías que contar replico la chica

Bueno Hermione aquí no puedo, será mejor que dentro de un momento subamos a mi cuarto ahí podremos hablar más tranquilos, pero debemos encontrar algún motivo, no quiero que piense, que hablamos tras sus espaldas.

La mamá, regreso con una jarra de jugo de calabaza y galletas, y cuéntenme Hermione, Harry es bueno en los cursos en el colegio , ya veo por tu mirado que no, no hay problema Harry, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, pronto te ayudare para que mejores bastante e oído que eres la más inteligente y estudiosa de los tres verdad

No señora solo trato de estudiar mucho y esforzarme por hacer todo lo mejor posible

Ron le dijo Harry por que no me enseñas el nuevo ajedrez mágico que compraste

El muchacho respondió esta en mi cuarto, quieres venir Hermione si claro, bueno yo aprovechare, para leer estos libros sobre pociones que acaba de comprar

Harry me avisas por favor a la hora que se van sí, y se dirigió a la cocina, ella sabia perfectamente por la mirada de Harry, que no querían que ella estuviera presente y se retiro.

los muchacho subieron al cuarto , cerraron la puerta , y Harry les conto de cuando habían ido a visitar a su tía petunia y su mamá le había reclamado a su tía por qué no lo había cuidado bien y luego le había dicho lo de aquella carta que Dumboldore tenia en su poder, y lo que la carta decía es que mi tía petunia había tenido una aventura con Colagusano, todo por que envidiaba a mi mamá , por que ella tenía magia y ella no , quería que Durley fuera mago , pero no fue así Durley resulto ser un esquib ,mamá amenazo con contarle todo a tío vernon y mi tía se quedo completamente pálida, lloraba y suplicaba para que no le contara nada

¡Que¡ exclamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez , Ron pregunto y que hizo tu mamá Harry se lo dijo ,no dijo que por hoy no ,pero que todo dependiera de que fuera una buena hermanita

Bueno y tu que piensas pregunto Ron, la verdad que lo he estado pensando, se que una parte de mi me dice que le diga a mi mamá que le diga todo a vernon después de todo lo que he pasado creo que eso es poco , pero después pienso que el sufrimiento de los demás ,no me puede hacer feliz , a demás con eso no se va retroceder el tiempo y voy a evitar vivir lo que he vivido

Hermione , respondió creo que tienes razón Harry

Ron dijo ya es hora que paguen nadie en esa casa te trato bien verdad ,fueron muchos años de sufrimiento Harry . Es justo a demás no estarían haciendo ningún daño solo dirían la verdad , no fue tu madre la que hizo tal traición , fue tu tía , es hora que pague por envidiosa y mala .

Pero eso no es todo resulta que cuando fuimos al callejón Diagón a comprar mi mamá me dijo que todavía no era hora ,que cambiaria su apariencia , y lo hizo con un simple Hechizo de transformación , después me dijo que iríamos comprar ingredientes para una poción y una nueva lechuza , que yo me encargaría de comprar la lechuza y ella los ingredientes, pero yo no le hice caso ,así que me regrese, de la tienda de mascotas a la de pociones y no estaba ahí estaba vacía así que después pensé que estaba en la tienda de mascotas , así que corrí hacia allá pero nadie había ido, eso me dijo la señora de la tienda , yo era el primero . Lo extraño es que tardo como media hora y al regresar me dijo que la tienda de pociones estaba llena y que tuvo que esperar mucho ,

En la casa el retrato de la mamá de Sirius la respeta y no se le ocurrido gritar desde que la vio , pero cuando le pregunte solo me dijo que era una señora entre señoras y que era mejor no enfadarla , a demás está lo de la poción ella esta preparando una poción verde , que un aroma dulce, y cuando le pregunte, que era me dijo, que solo una poción limpia ollas , no se siento que me oculta algo a demás tiene la capa de la invisibilidad con ella, no se qué me oculta pero quiero descubrirlo y necesito que me ayuden

Ron dijo si claro Harry , pero es tu mamá estoy seguro de que es ella y te advierto que si se entera que tratas de averiguar su secreto a sus espaldas se puede molestar, es tu mamá Harry y se te oculta algo seguro es por querer protegerte.

Harry a demás no es suficiente creo que debes estar atentó a sus movmientos , si oculta algún secreto debemos tener más pistas, por el momento empezare a investigar en el libro de pociones debe haber alguna con esas características.

Por otro lado , Lily decidió ,saber que quería decirles su hijo a sus amigos, así que como había pasado por la tienda de sortilegios wesley solo por curiosear y había encontrado las orejas extensibles muy interesantes, así que las decidió comprar , y encontró el momento perfecto para usarlas y escuchar toda la conversación de los chicos.

Por lo visto tiene los mismos hábitos de tu padre Harry , siento que no confié en mi , pero en esto Harry es algo que debo hacer sola, además debo trabajar mucho en ganarme tu confianza , pero créeme aprenderás que tu mamá no es alguien a ala que puedas espiar , no por nada he sido la esposa de James Potter y siempre lo puse en su lugar.

Lily bajo de prisa al escuchar que los chicos se acercaban a la puerta , se dirigió a la sal y tomo el libro , justo a tiempo cuando los chicos empezaban a bajar .

Como ha estado el juego chico, a lo que Ron y Harry dudaron , pero Hermione respondió rápidamente, como siempre señora Ron volvió a ganar .

Ron y Hermione, se estaban despidiendo , y Harry pregunto a su mamá si podían venir algunos días a pasarlas con ellos su mamá dijo que estaba bien. Pero que tendría que ser dentro de una semana por que ahora Harry y ella tendrían que conocerse y realizar muchas tareas juntos .

Harry estaba cerrando la puerta con una lechuza se posó, directo donde su madre, llevaba el sello del ministerio

Lily de inmediato guardo el sobre y se dispuso a servir la cena , Harry y su mamá estaban sentándose a la mesa ,

Tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme, estas muy callado.

a lo que el chico respondió sí mamá , donde fuiste cuando dijiste que estabas en la tienda de pociones , no te encontré ahí y por qué me mentiste en la elaboración de esa poción se que no era un simple limpia ollas , a lo qué mamá respondió .

Bueno, por lo menos sé que estos años te han ayudado a ser más observador Harry, quería saber , como te comportabas y veo que tienes las mismas habilidades , para descubrir los problemas que tu padre, me alegra que conozcas de pociones , creo que has aprobado tu examen de entrada , pero todo sería más fácil , si me lo preguntaras de frente, Harry , el buscar a tus amigos y pedirle ayudo solo demuestras que no confías lo suficiente en mí .

Pero mamá como sabias lo de mis amigos a demás pensé que , si me lo habías ocultado , si te lo preguntaba no tendría , la verdad

Harry , tienes que aprender a confiar en mí , escúchame mi amor se que en el pasado has tenido que desconfiar de todos para protegerte , pero ahora para eso estoy yo aquí , mira no me gusta espiar tus conversaciones , ya se que son privadas , pero me asusta pensar , que no sea una buena madre, mira recién tenemos muy pocos días conviviendo contigo y se que esto no es fácil para ti , pero escúchame Harry , pácete lo que te pase, sea bueno o malo siempre seré yo la que te comprenda , después de todo lo que te ha pasado me preocupa pensar de que te vuelvas rencoroso, que no quieras hablar con nadie , lo que he tratado de hacer es que fijes tu atención en mí , esto a evitado que te deprimas , me dolería mucho si sufrieras por que no esté aquí Sirius o tu Papá , se que ellos tenían todo el derecho también para estar aquí, pero fui yo la que lo exigí quería estar contigo y me preocupa mi amor, que sufras por eso, discúlpame si no cumplo tus expectativas , pero solo intento recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacer tu vida más fácil , Lily empezaba a llorar , esto habría traído tantos pensamientos a su mente.

Harry , no sabia como consolarla , la abrazo muy fuerte , definitivamente no le gustaba ver a su mamá llorar , la prefería sonriente , ¡mamá¡ ¡mamá¡ , no llores por favor , discúlpame , no quise herirte , no sabia lo que pasaba dentro de tí , y se que para tí también es difícil ,no conoces a mis amigos , pero te prometo que pronto los conocerás, y te prometo que si tengo dudas te lo preguntaré de frente , pero dime a donde fuiste , esta bien está bien Harry , bueno fui a comprar una nueva varita eso fue todo y ahora en la tarde fui a ver a algunos amigas , que le prometí que las visitaría, quería que me pongan al tanto de todo acerca de tí y de los tuyos , a demás ayer fui a ver a mis compañeros de trabajo , se que están internados en San Murgo , los Lonbogton , no quería decirte nada , pensé que te pondría más triste esto y vi a su hijo con ellos Neville , no sabes lo buen muchacho que es , lo ayudaré a trabajar en alguna solución para que vuelvan a ser consientes , se que si trabajamos juntos lo lograremos

Mira Harry lo de la poción de amor y otras cosas, como lo de esta carta entre otras cosas , que vas a ver durante la semana , pensaras , que actuó muy extraña, pero créeme , que por el momento no puedo decirte de que se trata si lo hago pondría tu vida y la mía en riesgo , prométeme que no me seguirás, he investigaras te prometo que para tu cumpleaños en tres semanas , te contaré todo , solo quiero , que no te preocupes por esto , vamos promételo sí

Esta bien mamá acepto, Harry de muy malas ganas ,

Vamos Harry, se que no eres muy obediente verdad y se, que siempre que te dicen que no hagas algo tú lo haces, aunque sea con las mejores intenciones, pero debes aprender a obedecer Harry, yo en especial no quiero que te hagan daño, me entiendes, dime tu me quieres verdad, a ver cuanto me quieres

Claro que te quiero mamá , te quiere mucho mamá , tu eres lo más bonito , que me ha pasado , y si le pedí ayuda a mis amigos es que yo al igual , que tu , quiero protegerte, no soportaría si algo te pasa , me entiendes , gracias a ti he vuelto a sonreír , y créeme , no soy débil mamá, puedo defenderme muy bien , vamos confía en mí, te puedo hacer de mucha ayuda, claro que lo estoy haciendo cariño , pero la confianza es algo que se va construyendo de a pasos así que haremos una promesa, tu confiaras en mi y no trataras de investigar nada hasta tu cumpleaños y yo prometo contarte todo y permitir que me ayudes en esta misión, que solo los elegidos debemos cumplir.

Esta bien mamá te lo prometo no hare nada hasta mi cumpleaños, pero créeme, espero que estas tres semanas pasen pronto , ya quiero saber de que se trata.

Bueno Harry es hora de que nos vallamos a acostar, pero mamá dime, que vas hacer con tía Petunia, bueno creo , que ya está recibiendo su castigo Harry , la incertidumbre de no saber que voy hacer la debe estar matando esto y su remordimientos de conciencia , la debe estar pasando muy mal y espero continuar por dos o tres semanas más.

Pero se lo dirás , no cariño como crees , claro que aprovecharemos para hacerles unas cuantas visitas más, ya veras, que bien nos trata , a demás pienso hacer algunas cosas , para que mi hermana deje de estar pensando solo en celos y envidia , creo , que debe cambiar , y yo la ayudaré en ese cambio .

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano y fueron al valle Godric querían ver la construcción de su casa, y vieron que estaban avanzando bastante rápido, luego camino al cementerio se encontraron con que unos hombres encapuchados, mortífagos para ser exactos estaban maltratando a un pobre perro de color blanco , y ojos azules , parecía un samoyedo , corrieron hacia ellos y su mamá como Harry , apuntaron sus varitas hacia ellos y pronto estos se fueron dejando al animal muy mal herido .

Desgraciados, como le pudieron hacer esto, intentaron utilizar hechizos sanadores , pero no lograron nada, debemos llevarlo a casa creo que tenemos que preparar alguna poción y buscar a alguien que lo cure , ¡busca a Hagrid! , Harry , pronto , yo lo llevare a la casa , te veré pronto cariño.


	5. UN EXRAÑO EN CASA

_**UN EXTRAÑO EN CASA**_

Harry, fue en busca de Hagrid, pero no lo encontró, solo una nota en la puerta que decía que visitaría a su hermano el semi gigante

Harry tuvo que volver lo más pronto posible a Grimus Place y al llegar encontró a su mamá al lado del perrito, se veía que respira , pero estaba dormido , ya no sangraba, como esta.

Bien cariño se recuperará y no es solo un perro es un hombre ha sido hechizado, esperaremos a que este más recuperado para transformarlo y llevarlo a San Murgo, con la poción que le he dado se recuperará

Mamá y si es un espía, pregunto Harry inquieto . No te preocupes cariño, no lo creo si lo fuera no fuera atacados por ellos , las heridas que le causaron son de muerte , si no hubiésemos llegado en ese momento podría ahora estar muerto .

Se retiraron de la habitación para dejar al enfermo descansar

Harry hoy empezaremos con tus lecciones, Hogwarts, volverá abrir sus puertas dentro de un mes, a demás debemos practicar para el examen de aparición

Empezaremos con lo más fácil en pociones, ya que es una materia que te falta reforzar y luego las iremos complicando a medida que demuestres progreso, también está lo de oclumancia, debemos practicar mucho Harry.

Harry y su mamá practicaron por dos horas la pociones y al parecer, ya no eran nada difícil hacerlas con su mamá como profesora, al contrarío, no podía entender, por que antes le resultaba tan complicado.

Bueno vallamos a ver a nuestro paciente Harry ,

El animal ya estaba despertando, y se veía asustado, como estas, te encuentras bien, pregunto Lily, e utilizo un Hechizo para transformarlo, el animal empezó a transformarse en un apuesto joven de tez clara, cabello castaño y ojos marrones , casi de la misma edad de Harry .

Si señora me encuentro bien y mi nombre es Andy wattson .Que te pasó por qué te atacaron esos mortífagos .El muchacho temblaba, al recordar, mataron a mis madre, mi padre era mortífagos, y murió en la batalla, quisieron que yo y mi madre , nos unamos , dijeron que el ministerio , ya tiene una lista, y que oficialmente, nosotros , somos perseguido por seguidores del señor oscuro, relato el muchacho mientras unas lagrimas empezaban aparecer .

Espera un momento aquí pequeño dijo Lily , y salió a la cocina .

Harry, lo saludo inmediatamente, Hola Andy mi nombre es Harry Potter. Harry Potter exclamo el muchacho, por favor no me vallan a entregar, lo juro mi mamá y yo somos inocentes , empezaba a suplicar el muchacho .

Cálmate por favor, aquí estas seguro y nadie te va a entregar respondió Harry .En ese momento su Mamá venía con chocolate caliente y galletas , come , por favor te ayudará a reponerte.

Harry y su Mamá se miraron, Harry empezaba a darse cuenta que aquel muchacho no debía enterarse que era su madre , así que dijo profesora me puede ayudar creo que olvide una poción en el fuego , si vamos Harry , espera un momento Andy , ya volvemos .

Harry le pregunto a su mamá y ahora que hacemos, mamá si solo eres mi profesora , como te llamaras , si vive acá tarde o temprano lo descubrir.

Harry no te preocupes, ya no haremos cargo de eso , por el momento ,te dirigirás a mí como tu profesora Miryrian de pociones y lo demás pronto lo solucionaremos .

Harry será mejor que avises a Krecher y designes una Habitación para Andy , creo que se quedara aquí por unos días.

Lily regreso y le pregunto al joven como había escapado y por qué estaba convertido en un animal

Andy empezó el relato , bueno después de la muerte de Voldemort , el ministerio a capturado a muchos mortífagos , y a sus familias, ellos intentan huir y borrar todo rastro que los conecte con él señor oscuro, mi papá era una especie de secretario y tenia varios libros con los nombres de la mayoría de ellos , cuando vinieron , los del ministerio a revisar la casa no los encontraron , pero después vinieron los mortífagos y buscaron por todas partes utilizando mil y un hechizos , hasta que dieron con ellos , luego como mamá , me protegió de un Hechizo , por qué yo había estado oculto , por una capa invisible , viendo todo , hasta que sin darme cuanta alguien la piso , y fui descubierto , luego ella echo este hechizo sobre mí para que no me descubrieran , pero ya era muy tarde , todos ellos empezaron a correr detrás mío , y me alcanzaron , hasta que Uds. vinieron y me rescataron , Lily había quedado impresionada , recordando lo mismo que sintió al proteger a Harry , no te preocupes , cariño , ya pasó , respondió Lily al ver que el muchacho empezaba a llorar al recordarlo.

Harry había escuchado también y veía como su madre abrazaba al muchacho, la escena no le gusto mucho, pero desecho de inmediato esas ideas y entró a la habitación.

Andy será mejor que subas hay una habitación preparada para ti, si Andy debes descansar, repuso Lily.

Harry y su mamá se dirigieron al comedor, Krecher ya había preparado el almuerzo, así que le pidieron que les lleve el almuerzo a la habitación de Andy al elfo.

Harry, será mejor que continuemos en la tarde con las clases de aparición, le he dado en el chocolate a Andy poción para dormir, no despertará hasta mañana necesita descansar.

Si mamá, a demás es momento que vallamos pensando en la manera de que pueda recobrar mi identidad, y que todos sepan que estoy de vuelta.

Así Harry había pasado toda la tarde practicando el hechizo, pero todavía

no conseguía hacerlo, no te preocupes Harry, repuso la madre, con un poco

de práctica más , lo dominaras muy pronto

Así se pasaron las dos semanas practicando los hechizos y haciendo sus deberes junto con su madre, Andy , no tenía familia así que era un huésped en la casa de Harry .

a Harry le caía bien Andy , a demás que era bueno con la aparición ,las pociones , a demás se había ganado el cariño de su madre muy fácilmente , era un chico que asistía a una escuela de magia en Francia , pero la había dejado , cuando su madre fue trasladada , Londres , por cuestiones de trabajo , y a la ves reunirse con su padre que no lo había visto en años , claro que esté había cambiado y no era el mismo , ahora era bastante reservado , y ya no sonreía, sin embargo todavía nosotros no sabíamos nada el . Hasta hace unos pocos meses, le había contado.

Harry se reuniría hoy con Hermione y Ron , les había prometido contarles todo acerca de Andy y como estaban las cosas con su mamá

Harry vas salir pregunto Lily. Si mamá, voy con Ron y Hermione de compras, bueno, podrías llevar a Andy, esta muy solo será mejor que salgas para que se distraiga un poco, claro mamá.

Harry, Andy, quieres venir, conocerás a mis amigos son muy divertidos , y nos divertiremos por ahí mientras compramos . Si claro repuso el castaño, con una sonrisa.

Harry, llego pronto al caldero chorreante y ahí se encontró con, Ron Hermione y Gyni, que al verlo con el muchacho se sorprendieron, Hola Harry dijo Gyni, Hola amigo repuso, ron y Hermione, corrió a abrazarlo , ellos se quedaron mirando al muchacho y Harry de inmediato respondió, disculpen , no los he presentado Gyni este es Andy Watson , un amigo , el castaño al verla , le pareció la muchacha mas linda que había visto , así que se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla , pero ellá, al ponerse nerviosa , con el contacto con el muchacho ,se giró y el beso fue en la boca , Ron y Hermione ,se quedaron impresionados ,así que se repusieron lo más pronto posible y saludaron con un hola y un apretón de mano , Gyni ,se había sonrojado , y al parecer Andy también , Harry no sabía que decir , como había pasado , a lo que Gyni , trato de sobreponerse, será mejor que vallamos al callejón Diagón , dijo tratando de despabilarse.

Los chicos caminaron de prisa, pero Ron detuvo a Harry un momentos, mientras las chicas caminaban conversando con Andy, quien este, y como se atreve a besar a mi hermana Harry , solo un chico , que conocimos de casualidad, por ahora esta viviendo en mí casa, solo fue un accidente Ron , tu lo viste no fue , para tanto , ya te contare, sí me tienes que contar , Harry , este muchacho , no me gusta nada, si claro ,estaban distraídos , observando una tienda de discos , cuando , las chicas observaron un micrófono, con un piano mágico , y ellas tarareaban unas canciones de los grupos del momento , entonces Andy , cogió el micrófono , y empezó a cantar, dedicándoles unas miradas a Hermione y Gyni, a ellas le había caído muy bien el chico , les había regalado algunas flores y ahora les estaba dedicando una canción, su voz era hermosa, y muchas estaban rodeándolos para escucharlo .Harry y Ron al percatarse se acercaron rápido , al verlos , Andy ,dejo el escenario recibiendo el aplauso de todas las chicas , mandando besos volados a todas sus admiradoras , Harry , ya no le estaba gustando nada este chico , primero lo del beso y ahora Jenny , no tenía ningún reparo en sonreírle abiertamente al castaño , y este devolviéndole el gesto .

Harry debes hablar pronto con este chico dijo Ron o presiento, que te va a volar a tu novia y a la mía, si Ron, llegando a casa Hablaremos. los chicos se la pasaron hablando entre ellos , mientras Hermione y Gyni , escuchaban , las historias de cómo era amigo de los cantantes de grupo de Rock , ellas estaban emocionadas al escucharlo, tenía una forma de hablar, que seducía además era atento , y galante, todo lo que una chica podía esperar, Así , que Ron para, ya no seguir viendo la escenita , le dijo a Harry , que ya se tenían que ir , Lo que Harry , respondió , que si , que era muy tarde y tenía que estudiar .

Harry y Andy , no dijeron nada , pero al llegar a casa, su mamá estaba muy molesta ,cuando vio a Harry , le dijo , Harry tenemos que hablar seriamente, dime mamá, Harry estaba preocupado , no sabía de que se trataba , cuando llegaron al comedor vio con asombro como había cientos de cartas por toda la cocina todas dirigidas a él , de quien son pregunto este, de quien van a ser de tus admiradoras , claro, repuso Lily ,pero yo no tengo admiradoras mamá , a no , quieres que empiece, a ver que dice :

Querido , Harry eres el amor de mi vida, me gustaría , pasar una noche contigo , besos Julieta, o mejor esta otra , Hola amor como estas , se que tu todavía no me conoces ,pero yo si a ti, espero verte pronto , siempre tuya Andrea, su mamá cogió ,otra , la cual tenia un brassier dentro , Harry estaba completamente ruborizado , basta mamá , no les hagas caso , Harry ,pensé que tu tenías novia , no , si mamá , creo que tu novia , no va estar muy contenta con esto verdad .

Harry no sabía como pero ya se había metido en un lio sin querer, su mamá estaba furiosa, como podía ver chicas tan resbalosas, será mejor que pongas fin a esto Harry y cuanto antes, no permitiré que seas todo un conquistador, no mamá, yo no soy así, a bueno entonces después de la tareas , les darás , respuestas a todas estas cartas diciendo que ya tienes novias y que les agradecerías que no vuelva a escribir entiendes a y de paso deje las invitaciones para tu cumpleaños en la mesa de la sala, envíalas a tu amigos, debo salir, tengo asuntos que resolver, y continua practicando los hechizos, por favor, que Andy te ayude.

Harry lo había recordado tenía que hablar con Andy , este había escuchado toda , la conversación y se estaba riendo , entonces le dijo Harry , veo que tienes muchas admiradoras verdad, por qué no me regalas algunas ,se ven tan guapas, al ver algunas fotografías que venían con las cartas , si quieres yo te ayudo , claro si tú quieres, dijo riendo.

Harry , le dijo sí claro me gustaría que me ayudes, pero antes debemos hablar, de que pregunto el ingenuo muchacho , del accidental beso que te distes con Gyni y las miradas que le dirigías, a de eso , no es nada Harry , como tu lo has dicho es accidental , y por que los limites ,a acaso te gusta esta muy bonita la pelirroja , sabes , Andy escúchame bien si quieres conservar mi amistad , será mejor que te mantengas lejos de ella, es mi novia entiendes , así claro disculpa no lo sabía, pero ella tampoco se molesto en aclararlo ,disculpa no volverá a suceder, le dijo .

Así Harry y Andy empezaron abrir todas las cartas y ver que le decían, clara que cada vez que Harry habría una carta se ruborizaba, provocando las risas de Andy.

Así pasaron los días hasta el tan esperado cumpleaños de Harry.


	6. LOS ELEGIDOS

_**LOS ELEGIDOS**_

Era de mañana en Grimus Place, Lily se había levantado temprano para arreglar todo, ese día sería uno de los más agitados que tendría en su vida y a la vez el más feliz, su hijo cumplía años y lo pasaría con ella, Andy también se había levantado temprano para ayudarla.

a la 8.00 am Harry se levanta , algo triste al recordar que cumpliría años y Sirius ,no estaría con él , como en años pasado , no podía evitarlo ,recordarlo lo entristecía , así que se terminó de vestir para bajar a desayunar cuando en eso su mamá entró y lo abrazo y lo beso, felicidades cariño, como estas hoy cariño, sonríe mi amor, te quiero mucho , te voy a dar tantos besos , como cumpleaños no he estado contigo, voy a tratar de hacer que este cumpleaños , compensé todos los que no hemos celebrados juntos, así pasaron como media hora, Harry estaba sintiendo , por primera vez , que era ser querido y amado por una madre, ese calor y esa ternura que el en este momento sentía , no se comparaba con nada, ella hacia que todo lo que había sufrido , hubiese pasado hace años , quería que ese abrazo durase por toda la vida.

Bien Harry , no nos pongamos sentimentales será mejor qué bajes para que veas tus regalo cariño , se que son mucho pero todos los de color rojos , son de parte de tu papá y mío , por todos los años que no pudimos hacerlos , los demás son de tus amigos y admiradores , ábrelos sin temor , ya los he revisado todos , date prisa , sí mamá , bajemos juntos al ver la sala , esta hermosamente decorada , había un rincón donde habían regalos filas de filas , mamá , son tantos , cuando llegaron la verdad , cariño , toda está semana estuvieron llegando , así que ideamos un plan entre Andy y yo para ocultarlos , mamá cual es el tuyo ,será el primero que abriré .

Bueno el mío es ese mostrando una cajita pequeña, ábrela Harry y espero que te guste, era un cadena de oro, con un relicario, el cual al abrirlo había una fotografía de James y Lily y una inscripción que se formaba cada vez que alguien habría el medallón, el que decía siempre estaremos contigo hijo y unas voces que solo el que tenia el medallón podía escuchar te queremos mucho hijo, nunca te dejaremos.

A Harry le emocionó tanto esto, que sintió inmensas ganas de llorar, su mamá lo abrazo tranquilo cariño, es parte de un poco de combinación de tecnología muggles y mágica, la verdad que me ha llevado un buen tiempo reunir algunos videos y fotografías pero por fin lo he conseguido. Gracias mamá le dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo , luego siguió abriéndolos , había una escoba nueva de parte de su padre, un lindo reloj pulsera , una recordadora, un caldero algunos paquetes contenían ropa , justo con los colores preferidos de Harry , muchas eran muggles y otras del mundo mágico , una snich dorada , con la firma de James , una videocámara, juegos de video , libros de hechizos, Harry ,estaba feliz nunca había recibidos tantos regalos como ahora , hasta que después de unas tres a cuatro horas , termino muy agotado, de abrir todo los regalos , la verdad que mucho de los objetos mágicos y muggles , no conocía sus uso , pero poco a poco averiguaría cual eran sus cualidades .

Bueno Harry, ahora será mejor que salgamos, todos los invitados estarán aquí en la tarde, Andy ha ido de compras, de los últimos preparativos, y es hora de que te devele un secreto verdad, bueno, no quiero queseamos interrumpidos, así que ya tengo, tu ultimo regalo de cumpleaños y el lugar perfecto para compartir lo que de ahora en adelante será nuestra misión.

Lily tomo a Harry , y utilizando la desaparición aparecieron justo en el valle Godric, al frente de lo que ahora sería la casa de él junto con la de su madre , era preciosa , parecía que la habían sacado de algún cuento, grande y con un pequeño jardín lleno de flores , su mamá abrió la puerta y entraron a la casa estaba completamente alfombrada, blanca , muy elegante y a la vez acogedora , pasa cariño , arriba están las habitaciones , aquí esta la sala , después iremos al comedor , a la cocina, el laboratorios, también hay un estudio , después visitaremos cada una de las habitaciones, pero ahora a lo que vinimos Harry.

Bueno Harry primero quiero que sepas que esto solo debe quedar entre tú y yo por el momento, no está obligado a participar, es tu decisión solo a guardar el secreto, de acuerdo. Si mamá, afirmo el chico con determinación.

tu sabes que la guerra, dejo varias bajas , de uno y del otro bando , muchos de los magos con mucho poder, excelentes habilidades y destrezas innatas , lo cual contenía la esencia mágica , que se disipo en el momento que murieron ,esto ha generado un desequilibrio en nuestro mundo , Harry ,que puede acabar con nuestros poderes , en este ultimo año han muerto más magos que bebes con poderes han nacido , la magia necesita equilibrarse o de lo contrario , empezara, a perderse , estamos investigando y los primeros afectados son los bebes , así que debemos protegerlos,

la única forma de hacerlo es unirnos , los tiempos difíciles no han terminado , la forma de restaurarlos es con amor , Harry el más puro y verdadero amor Harry, que solo las personas puras de corazón pueden poseer, Harry ,tu eres una de ellas. pequeño, pero no la única , , por el momento existe una fraternidad de los Elegidos , a la cual yo pertenezco , el odio , la mentira el rencor y el dolor , debemos combatirlos con esperanza, amor valentía y amistad , no podemos guiarnos por la discriminación de unos a otros , si es que somos de casa distintas o si tu sangre es pura o mestiza , si tus padres son muggles o no , si seguimos peleando entre nosotros la magia seguirá debilitándose hasta desaparecer, debemos evitarlo a toda costa , el estudiar y practicar, los hechizos ayudará a fortalecernos ,la reunión de magos , el uso de la magia en conjunto ayudará a restaurarla , nuestra frontera con los muggles se está abriendo , no posemos, ya la suficiente magia para mantener los conjuros ,si seguimos así nuestro mundo será descubierto ahora más que nunca debemos apoyar la unión de personas mágicas debemos restaurar el orden , y el ministerio no está ayudando en nada poniendo a familias unas con otras en los juicios, debemos convencer a los que no piensan igual que nosotros con la palabra dejando nuestros asuntos personales . Dentro de unos meses abra un eclipse y ese será el momento ,debemos lanzar un hechizo la mayor cantidad de magos posibles a la luna tierra y agua , el hechizo debe ser lanzado , con fuerza y determinación y sobre todo por que así lo desee el mago, si el hechizo no tiene la suficiente fuerza no servirá de nada abrirá una puerta de la cual criaturas oscuras emergerán de las sombras para absorber nuestra magia , Harry, por eso es muy importante nuestra misión de la realización de esta tarea dependerá nuestro futuro y el de nuestros hijos cariño.

Harry estaba impresionado, no podía creer lo que su mamá le contaba, y han pensado que hacer, la verdad, que debemos empezar con los jóvenes la unión de jóvenes y de todas las casas debe ser el primer paso dentro de poco se llevara una reunión de todos los representantes de los magos de cada ciudad y es ahí donde cada uno de ellos entregará una lista de las personas de su comunidad que están dispuestos a efectuar este cambio, todo esto estará dirigido por los elegidos. El ministerio como siempre, no cree capaz de que esto pase, piensa que es una locura, pero no lo es.

Harry de inmediato respondió , quiero participar mamá , no puedo permitir que el futuro de la magia este afectado ,tanto por nosotros , como por nuestros amigos y familiares , que ya no se encuentran con nosotros, todos ellos se sacrificaron por que nuestro mundo fuera un mejor lugar para vivir y nos corresponde a nosotros ahora protegerlo,. Dime que debo hacer y yo lo haré mamá, dentro de una semana habrá una prueba para los elegidos, debemos asegurarnos de que su corazón sea puro, tu y yo participaremos y para esto debemos prepararnos conscientemente Harry, yo te ayudare, para que nuestra prueba salga exitosa.

Si mamá veras que lo conseguiremos, Si Harry y por el momento será nuestro secreto, no queremos que se cree pánico en la comunidad mágica y la mala utilización de la magia en hechizos inservibles, puede causar, que el desequilibrio aumente, por eso es que debemos ejercitarnos, tanto física, como anímicamente, para utilizar correctamente nuestros poderes.

Así Harry y su mamá salieron de la casa camino a Grimus Places, donde se celebraría la fiesta.

Lily y Harry, llegaron a casa, él estaba emocionado, sentía que se preparaba para otra batalla, pero está vez era de sentimientos, algo mucho más difícil que lo anterior, por suerte tendría a su madre, con él, esa era su mayor fortaleza.

Así fue Harry, llego a la casa y todos los invitados, ya estaban ahí ,apenas lo vieron empezaron a abrazarlo , y mostrarles sus felicitaciones al cumpleañero , vio a Hermione y Ron y se los veía muy bien juntos, aunque estaban algo sonrojados .

también vio Gyni , estaba hermosa y estaba conversando con Andy , el solo echo de verlos juntos le causaba celos , así que decidió , acercarse a ella , está la abrazo y le beso , en los labios con un beso dulce y profundo ,le deseo un feliz cumpleaños , al que Harry correspondió , con mucho amor, Harry estaba realmente enamorado , ahora lo podía sentir , así se fueron caminando , hacia los invitados , muchos eran sus amigos del colegio, otros eran algunos profesores del colegio entre ellas Magonagall , también estaban , la mamá de tonks , con el pequeño teddy, Molly wesley y Arthur, habían otros niños que no conocían ,pero tenían su misma edad , había miembros del ministerio, que también estaban sonriéndoles y uno que otro periodista , el no había invitado a tantas personas , seguro había sido su madre , el solo se había encargado de invitar a sus amigos , al propósito desde que habían llegado no estaba su madre por ningún sitio , así que se preocupo empezó a buscarla ,tal vez este en la cocina ,se dirigía hacia allá ,

pero Gyni , que venia , con el se entretuvo conversando con una amiga y Harry se reunió , con Neville y algunos amigos , empezaba a disfrutar de sus fiesta pero algo en sus amigos había cambiado ya no eran lo de antes , Neville era el mostraba mejor este cambio , ya no era tímido , ahora se lo veía más seguro de sí mismo , pero su mirada ,tenia cierto dejo de amargura y tristeza, hablaba poco , y sonreía mucho menos , la verdad , que no era ya el muchacho que el conoció en primer año ,lo mismo con todo el grupo , ya no había esa amistad que antes los unía entre juegos , ahora era más bien respeto y silencio ,nadie intentaba hacer bromas , lo único que los hacia sonreírse era recordar años anteriores , no estaba seguro ,ahora , no eran los mismos chicos que conoció , presentía que sí, así estaba aquellos muchachos buenos y valientes , como le habría afectado al resto a los que huyeron , a los que sufrieron las torturas de los mortífagos en Hogwarts ,a los pequeños de los primeros años , en Hogwarts las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles , el panorama , no era alentador , la rivalidad , con los slythering sería más fuerte este año, al parecer era el único , que no había caído en esa depresión,.

Hermione y Ron, tampoco, les Había afecto mucho, y a él .La sola presencia de su madre había servido , para sentirse y bien y no guardar sentimientos de odio y dolor , veía que la misión que su madre le proponía iba involucrar un gran trabajo y mucha paciencia , quizá, esto llevaría mucho tiempo ,con el cual ya no contaban . Está guerra se había ganado, pero a un costo muy alto, la mayoría de magos había perdido a sus seres más querido, ya nada iba ser igual , sin embargo era sobrevivientes y tendrían que continuar, pensó Harry.

En ese momento, se escucho una música celestial y una voz que no se sabía de donde venía empezó a decir:

Querido hijo mío hoy es una fecha especial para ti cumples años y estoy orgullosa de que seas mi hijo , yo en algún momento de mi vida , no dude en sacrificar mi vida por la tuya , en momentos de oscuridad, pero gracias , a ti y a tu valentía hoy estamos de nuevo juntos ,quiero decirles a todos nuestros invitados , que les doy la bienvenida , a está casa , es hora de que nos alegremos un poco decía la voz y empezaba a sonar una encantadora música mientras Harry corría al recibidor , donde se veía a una preciosa y elegante Lily con un vestido plateado Harry la , la llevaba de brazo , y bailaron el primer baile juntos , Harry nunca había sido bueno para bailar, pero algo había aprendido , con Sirius, además Lily era toda una maestra en este arte, después de la primera pieza , se acerco Gyni , estaba impresionada, como todo el resto de los invitados ,nadie sabía que Lily estaba viva, estaba joven como cuando la vio por ultima vez pensaba Magonagall, , eran la admiración de todos al parecer todos se alegraban con que esté , con ellos de nuevo , los periodistas querían entrevistarlos , los miembros del ministerio se empezaban a acercar , todo les parecía muy sospechoso ´.Lily al verla cerca a la pelirroja , se sentía algo nerviosa al conocer a la madre de su novio , bueno Harry será mejor me retire hay alguien más que reclama tu atención verdad , lo dijo sonriendo a la chica, tranquila querida después hablaremos , cuídalo por favor , sí , a lo que la chica asintió.

En eso los representantes del ministerio les saludaron, fríamente:

Buenas tarde señora, debemos entender que Uds. es la señora Lily Potter verdad, si por supuesto , y debo entender que fueron Uds. .son los ineptos que no quisieron creerle a mí hijo , y lo tildaron de mentiroso , verdad , lo dijo en el mismo tono de voz frio ,ellos de inmediato , respondieron, no fue nuestra culpa señora, fue culpa del primer ministro , señora debemos hacerle una invitación para que declare ante el ministerio , así esta bien repuso Lily , pronto le llegara la invitación, lo dijeron rápidamente, lo lamento señora nos tenemos ,que retirar, dijeron ,tenían que ir a informar al primer ministros de los nuevos acontecimientos .

Pero en ese momento los periodistas empezaron a abordarla, buenas tardes señora sus declaraciones para el profeta , bueno quiero agradecer a todas las personas que depositaron su confianza en mi hijo lo ayudaron en esta guerra, además de brindarles mis condolencias por todos los seres que han perdido, yo me encuentro muy feliz de estar al lado de mi hijo .Señora que opina del señor oscuro y de los mortífagos, pregunto el joven periodista, ella estaba preparada ,para dar esta respuesta sabia que su mensaje no podía se hiriente para ninguno de lo bandos a pesar de lo que sentía , que tenía que sobreponerse a sus sentimientos así que sonriendo dijo , pienso , que todos hemos sufrido mucho para seguir envuelto en rencores es mejor a empezar a vivir nuevamente , dijo , bueno discúlpenme después podremos hablar cuando quieran ,pero hoy es un día especial y decido compartirlo con mi hijo

Harry estaba comiendo unos bocaditos cuando unas chicas se le acercaron a pedirles autógrafos, ellas estaban muy sonrientes y una se atrevió a besarlo a Harry , hizo todo lo posible por apartarla, pero fue su mamá la que distrajo a Gyni haciendo que fuera a traer una bandeja de la cocina para que no lo viera, así que se acerco , miro a las muchachas y dijo con sus permiso señoritas , necesito conversar con Harry un momento, a lo que estas sonrieron , la madre tomo al chico del brazo y le dijo que tenga más cuidado , su novia no sería tan compresiva, si mamá , gracias , no volverá suceder así que camino lo más rápido a sus amigos para poder conversar con ellos .

Así estaba conversando con sus amigos cuando estos empezaban a conversar acerca de aquel castaño seductor de nombre Andy al parecer había sido la atracción de la fiesta y ya se había ligado a más de cinco chicas , para que salgan con él , era un verdadero Casanova , tenía un poder irresistible con las chicas y una hermosa sonrisa, Harry estaba pensando en Gyni cuando esta se acerco por detrás y le cubrió las ojos , luego se besaron , Harry estaba pasando el cumpleaños ,más feliz de su vida.

Pronto tendría que regresar a Hogwarts y prepararse para enfrentar su nueva misión, pero por el momento solo estaba divirtiéndose.


	7. VISITA A HOGWARTS

_**VISITA A HOGWATS**_

Era de mañana y la lechuza, con el profeta llego´. Los titulares, no eran alentadores:

· La madre de Harry Potter revive, no se sabe de que forma Harry logro revivirla, se creé que es un mago tan poderoso capaz de dominar la muerte.

· En otro parte del diario decía , el ministerio preocupado Lily Potter no parece ser la misma , no piensa ya como auror, mostró su apoyo a familia de mortífagos.

· Se cree que el ministerio enviara una citación para Harry Potter y su madre para el día de hoy en la tarde.

Al leer esto se quedó consternada , nuevamente los del profeta habían mal entendido las cosas , ahora todo se volvía difícil , pero se sabía que del principio esto no iba ser fácil , así que preparó el desayuno y en eso Harry y Andy se acercaban al comedor ,Harry y Andy saludaron a Lily , y vieron la cara de preocupación de está .

- Qué pasa mamá exclamo Harry , cariño, quiere que lo tomes con tranquilidad , sabemos , que hay veces que las cosas , no son fáciles ,lo dijo señalando el periódico, Harry lo miro y empezó a leer, estos injusto , es qué acaso nunca van a decir la verdad , esto puede complicar mucho las cosas dijo ( percatándose de que Andy estaba presente añadió) habrá muchos comentarios en el colegio mamá.

en eso llegaron dos lechuzas , estas contenían las cartas de Hogwarts, las carta decía :

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, para que culmine sus estudios, en el plazo más corto posible le pedimos que se acerque al colegio a regularizar su situación. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

Harry estaba esperando esto ahora empezaría el colegio, le llego una carta también para Andy con el mismo contenido, así que, los chicos empezaron a revisar la lista de libros y utensilios que necesitarían este año.

Lily estaba preocupada por aquellas cartas, tranquila mamá solo es una carta del colegio avisándonos cuando empiezan las clases y cuales son los útiles que necesitaremos, debemos de ir al colegio para regularizar nuestra situación mamá, bueno Harry entonces será mejor que no dejemos pasar más tiempo y de que vallamos, en eso llegaron dos lechuzas, una para Harry y otras para su mamá.

Lily la abrió y en ella decía:

Señora Lily Potter

Tenemos el placer de darle la bienvenida al mundo mágico, y a la vez le pedimos que se acerque a las instalaciones del ministerio a rendir su declaración

El día de hoy a la tres de la tarde

Ministro de magia sustituto

Víctor Burker

Harry abrió su carta y esta decía:

Señor Harry Potter

Estamos complacidos de que tenga nuevamente a su señora madre con Uds., deseamos, su presencia, para que relate, los extraños acontecimientos, en que su madre ha regresado a la vida

Esperamos contar con su presencia el día de hoy a las 3:00 pm

Ministro de magia sustituto

Víctor Burker

Harry y su mamá decidieron que primero irían a Hogwarts y por la tarde al ministerio, así que los dos chicos y Lily tomaron el autobús noctambulo, y les pidieron que los lleve al colegio de magia y hechizaría, al verlos el cobrador los saludo muy nerviosamente, y los invito a sentarse.

Al llegar a las puertas del colegio se encontraron con Hagrid, que les dio la bienvenida calurosamente, estos correspondieron afectuosamente y presentaron a Andy como nuevo alumno del colegio.

Hagrid le dijo a Andy, que si le gustaría que les muestre el colegio, por qué la directora McGonagall, recibiría a Harry y a su madre primero y luego a este nuevo alumno Andy Watson.

Así que Harry se acercaron al despacho de la dirección y en la entrada estaba McGonagall, que recibió muy afectuosa Lily y a Harry y los invito a su despacho.

- Harry me alegro de verte , quería reunirme contigo , para decirte, que las cosas en el colegio , van a ser difíciles, para todos , y espero , contar con tu ayuda, para hacer , que en el colegio exista el mismo animo de siempre entre sus alumnos , debemos hacer todo lo posible, para qué las casas se unan , después de lo vivido , será bastantes difíciles, muchos de los alumnos , tienen severos traumas , por los castigos infringidos , por los mortífagos , que se hacían pasar por profesores y otros alumnos , los cuales fueron obligados torturar a sus compañeros , el volverse a ver será bastante difícil , para todos , necesito de tu ayuda para calmar los ánimos , claro , que con los titulares del profeta, creo , que aumentará, el temor en los alumnos , por lo que este año, se incluirán cursos , de teatro , música y yoga, cuento contigo .

- Claro profesora tratare de hacer todo lo posible, por que existan entre nosotros el mismo espíritu familiar que siempre estuvo entre nosotros los Grifindors, ya que es mi casa y es con la que mayor me identifico, repuso el chico.

- Ahora Harry, sí me disculpas deseo hablar un momento con tu mamá a solas, esta bien. si seguro profesora, iré a buscar a Hagrid, mamá, te espero haya .Si claro cariño respondió Lily.

- Lily , como estas querida , sabes , que estoy avergonzada , contigo , trate de hacer todo lo posible para que Harry no sufriera , pero me fue difícil , primero sentí en verdad desprenderme de él, siendo , tan pequeño ,pero sabia que era por su bien , que solo la protección de sus sangre lo podía proteger, y después al llegar al colegio , me sentía realmente mal , el echo de que no tuviera a alguien, que se preocupará por el , tu sabes , que debía mantener la igualdad entre los alumnos , y Harry siempre tuvo una habilidad especial para meterse en problemas , solo trate de que no se meta en problemas , pero me resultaba bastante difícil ,sin embargo he tratado a mi manera de velar pro el en lo que podía, me alegro que estés con él , el año pasado se a enfrentado a duras pruebas , que lo han marcado profundamente, veo que ha recuperado , recuerdo que la muerte de su padrino lo afecto sobremanera , y cuando murió Dumboldore y el desapareció , temí , que su carácter cambiará, pero , no lo hizo, Harry siempre ha sido fuerte y valiente, pero no olvido , cuando , el director me conto , que su más grande deseo en el espejo era , que Uds. estuvieran con él , ni cuando me entere , que esa maldita de Dolores Ubrige , lo había castigado haciendo que escribiera no debo decir mentiras con un bolígrafos , que extraía su sangre, no me entere hasta después mucho después , pero lamente, que no hubiera alguien que pusiera una denuncia , en su contra, abusaba por qué no tenía nadie, que pueda defenderlo, pero ahora que tu estas , si tu quieres , te puedo ayudar para que pongas la denuncia.

- Lily sabia que Ubrige había echo daño a su hijo pero no sabía como , pero al enterarse sintió, como si le estrujaran el corazón , sintió ganas de ir y ponerle una maldición a aquella detestable mujer , como se atrevería a ser eso con su hijo , era algo que simplemente no podía resistir, iva , contra todo su autocontrol ,sintió deseos de hacerle lo mismo , la ira y la furia se apoderaron de ella, la profesora la conocía, sabía perfectamente , que Lily , siempre había tenido un carácter apacible y bondadosa era incapaz de hacer daño alguien que no se lo mereciese, pero que se metieran con su hijo ,era algo que de verdad la enfurecía, cuando Lily enfurecía , perdía el control de si misma , lo había presenciado en su adolescencia en una pelea con otra chica .

- cuando una alumna de slytherin había dañado intencionalmente, con un hechizo a una coneja haciendo que este atacara a sus hijos, resultando una de las crías muerta, ella se la había quedando mirando y luego sin pronunciar palabras, había echo que esta se arañase toda la cara, si, ella no intervenía, la chica había podido morir por sus propias manos.

- La profesora le dijo tranquilízate Lily, sabes que esto ha sido una prueba, si tú no eres capaz de controlar tus emociones, tampoco lo podrá hacer Harry, ya se acerca el momento de la prueba y debes prepararte, no debes permitir, que tus sentimientos controlen tu magia, lo dijo , ya que todos los objetos de la habitación se empezaron a mover.

- Sabes perfectamente que a Harry también le cuesta controlar mucho la ira y el dolor y serás tu la que le dé las fortaleza y la pautas para hacerlo, pero no podrás hacerlo, si tu no aprendes primero, tienes que controlarte, entiendes, es por el bien de todos.

- Lily trato de controlarse , sabía que la profesora tenía razón , se había controlado también con Petunia , pero solo había una cosa que hacer y era castigar a Dolores, si no lo hacia ,no podría ayudar a Harry, la injusticia contra su hijo era algo que no pensaba soportar.

- Así que se controló, le dijo que haría todo lo posible para que sus sentimientos no la dominasen, y mostrar serenidad a McGonagall.

- Así la profesora le dijo, que ya se reunirían y que piense en lo que le ha dicho.

Lily salió, de ahí para reunirse, con Harry, ya que se hacia tarde para ir al ministerio.


	8. EN EL MINISTERIO

_**EN EL MINISTERIO**_

Lily corrió hacia Harry , no podía evitar sentirse culpable , siempre había confiado en que lo que hacia estaba bien , que debían de proteger al mundo mágico , que debía de ser auror , que estaba bien mostrarse siempre valiente, mantener su palabra , y no temer a nada , estaba bien si se sacrificaba , confiaba que el mundo mágico al que James y ella protegieron ,podría proteger a su hijo .

Pero no , todo lo que hasta hora se había enterado eran maltratos hacia él ,todos habían encontrado alguna forma para manipularlo, si ella hubiese estado ,si no hubiese rechazado la proposición de Severus , tal vez no se sentiría tan culpable como ahora , entendía que su deber debió estar en estar con su hijo en protegerlo , pero no lo hizo , prefirió ayudar as James a proteger aquel mundo , y ahora era igual siempre tenía que pensar primero en los demás y después en ella , y Harry, era suficiente con su sacrificio .

Encima su único hijo había pasado una infancia espantosa y nada agradable tampoco era que desde que llego Hogwarts las cosas habían cambiado, se reprocho por no haber hecho algo, por que el niño tuviera a alguien que estuviera más pendiente de él , no era justo tanto maltrato . Todos habían sufrido , era cierto , pero ellos lo habían elegido .

Aquel indefenso bebe, no, ella lo había echo por él , pero era suficiente era algo con que tendría que aprender a vivir, son las decisiones que uno en cierto momento de la vida toma y ya no había manera de cambiarlo , solo seguir para adelante, hacer lo posible para que Harry fuera feliz , ahora sabía que lo primero que haría seria salvar a Harry , el mundo mágico sería su segundo objetivo , y así estaba caminando hasta que llego donde Harry , esta al verla , corrió hacia ella y la abrazo , que te pasa mamá , pregunto el muchacho.

Lily , solo lo abrazo , mientras intentaba contener el llanto , Harry , él ver llorar a su mamá, lo ponía mal , tranquila por favor cálmate , que tienes , te ha pasado algo , te han echo algo , A lo que Lily respondió , no mi amor no ha pasado nada , después hablaremos .

Harry ,sentía que su mamá estaba angustiada, que estaba evitando el mirarlo a los ojos , así que Harry se acerco más a ella le tomó la mejilla , mamá , que te pasa por que no me miras , Lily no pudo aguantar mamá Harry perdóname, por favor , lo siento tanto , no supe protegerte , empezaba llorar de nuevo ,a lo que el muchacho respondió : de que hablas mamá , no tengo nada que perdonarte tu diste la vida por mí , me protegiste , por ti estoy aquí hoy.

A lo que Lily respondió, perdóname mi amor , por no a ver cuidado de ti en tu infancia , ni protegerte de todos lo que en algún momento te hicieron daño, pero prometo que estaré aquí , esto no volverá a suceder cariño ,nunca más , de que hablas mamá :

Me entere del castigo Dolores , lo dijo en un tono de voz bajito , casi a punto de quebrarse nuevamente, Harry , estaba avergonzado ,no sabía como su mamá se había enterado de eso, ese recuerdo siempre le había causado cólera, humillación y dolor , pero al ver a su mamá así, no iba permitir que aquella mujer que tanto lo había echo daño a él lo haría con su madre , tenía que tranquilizarla y le dijo tranquila mamá eso ya paso , será mejor que no pienses en ello, ella ya no podrá hacerme daño , Lily respondió ,no querido , no ha pasado cuando lo recordaste flaqueaste tus defensas y pude verlo , no ha pasado te sigue causando dolor y solo se va acabar cuando ella pague , y lo va hacer .

pero que dices mamá sabes que eso no puede ser ahora menos que nunca, sabes que el ministerio no ve con buenos ojos que hayas regresado, y tenemos que declarar , si algo le sucede a Dolores , las cosas serán peores , además tenemos una misión que cumplir , claro cariño ,pero todavía tenemos unos días , no te preocupes algo se me va ocurrir , por favor déjame defenderte , es lo único que me haría sentirme mejor aclaro ella , esta bien mamá pero te ayudare, si lo vamos hacer será juntos , esta bien .

Así Lily le dijo a Harry , lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ponernos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a decir, no podemos decir la verdad , por que entonces se desataría la ambición entre los magos por poseer las reliquias , así que diremos que al regresar yo, las reliquias desaparecieron esta bien , mantente firme , cariño , yo siempre estaré a tu lado .entonces los dos se encaminaron al ministerio , al llegar había muchos periodistas y publico , Harry tomo a su mamá del brazo y empezó a caminar, las personas estaban mostrando su apoyo a Lily y saludaban a Harry .

los periodistas querían tomar sus declaraciones , al ver que su madre estaba tranquila, el hizo lo mismo, saludo cortésmente, pero el publico no los dejaba entrar así que dos aurores de inmediato los apartaron y ellos entraron , todos los miraban ,algunos los saludaban cortésmente y otros los miraban con cierto temor , así llegaron hasta el despacho del señor ministro donde tenían que brindar su declaración , tocaron la puerta y una voz los invito a entrar:

Señora , señor buenas tardes siéntense por favor, Harry y Lily lo hicieron , Señora Lily podría Uds. . Relatarme lo sucesos que ocurrieron para que este nuevamente con nosotros a lo que Lily respondió.

Después de la batalla el poder entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos era débil esto permitió que yo pueda hablar con Harry, le dije que reúna las tres reliquias y que efectuara, un hechizo para volver a la vida así lo hizo y a cambio de estar de vuelta , el renuncio a las reliquias y estas se destruyeron , eso es todo.

Señor Potter, confirma lo que dice su señora madre, Si señor así fue, y estoy alegre de que así haya sucedido, tengo a mí madre conmigo

El ministro se sorprendió, y luego aclaro, su garganta y dijo señora Lily Ud. tenia el puesto d auror en el ministerio, desea seguir ocupándolo, la bajas han dejado sin protección al reino y nos gustaría contar con Ud.

Lily estaba sorprendida jamás pensó, que el ministro le dijera eso, así que contesto, por el momento no le puedo contestar, han sido mucho tiempo que no he ocupado ese cargo, pero lo pensaré y lo consultaré con mi hijo.

Harry, le agradaba esa idea, tener a una mamá como auror era algo que definitivamente le agradaba, además que a el también había pensado en eso para su futuro.

Luego el ministro le dijo , a Harry , sabe Uds. señor Potter que se ha logrado demostrar, que el señor Lucius Malfoy es un mortífagos y ha sido capturado y será llevado a la prisión de Askaban , también se ha retenido la mayor parte de su fortuna , para indemnizar a los familias de las personas muertas por los mortífagos ,La señora Narcisa ha sido condenada a trabajo comunitario , y gracias a sus declaraciones el joven Malfoy , ha sido declarado inocente , y podrá concluir su estudios en Hogwarts .

A Harry le sorprendió esto sabia que esto habría sido un fuerte golpe para Draco , el señor ministro aclaro su garganta y dijo, dentro de poco se llevará a cabo una ceremonia para reconocer a todos los caídos ,héroes valientes que dieron su vida por nosotros y nos gustaría contar con su presencia , a lo que Lily respondió será uno asistir , señor ministro, este sonríe y le dijo espero tener pronto su respuesta.

Lily sonrió, se levantaron y se retiraron.

al salir por el pasillo encontraron a Dolores, esta la miro sorprendida al ver al chico , que ya no lo era tanto, sus rasgos estaban ya más definidos y a Lily , que al verla se enfureció sola la conocía de vista algunas veces cuando trabajaba en el ministerio , Harry tomo la mano de su madre fuertemente, esta recordó lo hablado y la saludo , buenas tardes señora Dolores , Harry me contaba , que Ud. ha sido una de las mejores profesoras que ha tenido , creo que debemos conversar sobre sus métodos pedagógicos , después lo dijo esbozando una sonrisa , aquello la había dejado fría , había visto la mirada de Lily y solo demostraba odio y deseo de venganza, Dolores respondió , solo cumplía con mi trabajo señora , lo dijo tratando de sonreír , para suavizar las cosas , Ud. Sabe como es el ministerio verdad. Si claro respondió Lily ahora sarcástica, tanto que ahora volveré a trabajar aquí verdad lo dijo y sonrió, bueno creo que nos tenemos que ir verdad cariño, le dijo mirando a Harry, hay cierta basura que debemos sacar de la casa, lo siento hasta luego.

Harry miro a su mamá y a Umbrige , estaba completamente pálida , y no sabia como pero ese echo lo había echo sentir mejor , el saberse protegido era algo que le empezaba a gustar definitivamente .

Harry y Lily se encontraron con Arturth Wesley a la salida del ministerio y este les invito a su casa, Harry y su mamá aceptaron encantados, al llegar Harry vio a Ginny , estaba regando las flores del jardín al ver a Harry lo abrazo , y saludo a Lily .

Todos entraron a la casa en eso llegaron Ron y Hermione y también los saludaron, todos comentaban que pronto regresarían clases .


	9. UN DIA DIFERENTE

_**UN DIA DIFERENTE**_

Era uno de los días más calurosos , Harry se levanto , de prisa , hoy tendría que ir de compras ,su mamá no estaba , desde ayer se había ido , a una reunión secreta , así que preparó el desayuno , Andy también se levantaba , así que lo ayudo , tomaron desayuno juntos y Andy le dijo que él se iría, tendría que arreglar algunos asuntos legales sobre el testamento de sus padres y cierta herencia que heredaría así, que se puso su capa y se fue .

Harry se encontraría con Gynni Ron y Hermione en la tarde, pero en la mañana estaba encargado de empacar las cosas para la mudanza y hacer las compras para la semana.

Harry se dirigió al callejón Diagon a la tienda dedicada exclusivamente a la venta de ingredientes para pociones y compro todo lo de la lista , luego paseo viendo la nueva nimbus , y se encontró con alguien que conocía al que parecer estaba de espaldas , se veía más delgado , su cabellos había crecido , no estaba seguro , si era él o no ,

pero en ese momentos el muchacho volteo , si en efecto era Draco Malfoy , su enemigo jurado , pero , no podía ser , tenía ojeras , estaba demacrado , y su mirada , ya no era la misma , había tristeza y odio en ella , Harry , también lo miro , esperando , que Malfoy , lo insultase o burlase, de él , pero este hizo una imitación con la cabeza remedando un saludo y luego se fue , no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a Harry .

Harry , siguió , comprando y luego , y empezaba pasear , cuando vio cierto movimiento en una de las aceras , aparentemente , había un combate , y así era , Draco estaba siendo atacado por tres mortífagos , los cuales decían , te mataremos traidor , Harry corrió , necesitaba ayudar a Draco , sabia , que si no intervenía podía morir, pero Draco , lo vio a tiempo y le dijo no intervengas Potter , está es mi pelea , lárgate, lo dijo sin miramientos , Harry sabía , que si se iba , Draco podía acabar muerto , pero que hacia , tampoco, quería volver a pelear con Malfoy hasta que uno de los mortífagos le mando un hechizo a él ,Harry utilizo un protego , para impedir que el hechizo lo alcanzará , así que le dijo mirando al rubio , Malfoy ahora también es mi pelea , lo dijo empezando a combatir, con el mortífagos , ambos acabaron pronto con sus atacantes y el ultimo huyo, Harry lo miro , y Malfoy repuso que me miras , quieres que esté complacido que el gran señor Potter haya tenido la delicadeza de combatir a mi lado , no era eso repuso Harry , solo quería saber si te encuentras bien , , hasta la vista Potter y desapareció , no Malfoy no había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo y así era mejor , no sabia por qué pero era mucho mejor.

Bueno en eso Harry se dirigía a su casa y lo vio , no podía creer , lo que sus ojos veían Hermione , estaba conversando y sonriendo muy alegremente , con un muchacho , que no era Ron , así que se acerco al verlo Hermione , lo saludo y lo invito a sentarse.

Hola Harry te presento a un amigo va ir con nosotros a Hogwarts se llamo Rodolfo kurts y viene de España, es el mejor alumno del colegio y se postulaba para premio anual ,

El muchacho solo sonrió avergonzado, veo que tu eres el gran Harry Potter verdad , bueno sí y tu , por que te trasladas pregunto , asuntos de trabajo , mis padres trabajaran en el ministerio , ya veo .

La muchacha hablaba impresionada , el también a formado una asociación parecida a la que yo tenía , y que defendía a los elfos domésticos , me estaba dando unos consejos para que funcione , al parecer aquel tipo había impresionado a Hermione , estaba tan a gusto conversando con él .

Cuando se conocieron , pregunto Harry , hoy en la biblioteca respondió la chica , buscábamos el mismo , libro , sonrió la chica , así que Harry pregunto , y Ron no vino contigo , a no tuvo que hacer un encargo de su papá contesto ella .

Rodolfo pregunto y quien es Ron intrigado, al lo que la chica se ruborizo un poco y contesto mi novio, Harry creyó, que esto ubicaría a aquel muchacho usurpador, si él se había acercado a ella con otras intenciones, ya se había enterado estaba comprometida.

A bueno dijo el chico algo incomodo, yo también tuve una novia en España, pero terminamos, Uds. sabes una relación a lo lejos nunca es la mejor,

Rodolfo dijo la chica cambiando tema exageradamente, que opinas de los efectos tan desagradables de las pociones para reparar los huesos, bueno la verdad que yo estado trabajando en eso y he logrado que sea menos dolorosa y tenga un sabor más agradable, claro que todavía me falta trabajar en eso respondió el chico,

ya estaba habían empezado a hablar de pociones , y no había ya quien los pare , si no fuera por qué si Ron llegara le había dado un colapso , Harry se hubiera ido de ahí con alguna excusa , así que soportó , dos horas escuchando a los dos hablando del mismo tema, y luego le dijo Hermione , no te gustaría acompañarme a la madriguera , en la tarde podemos venir a comprar el resto de los libros , a lo que la chica definitivamente respondió , no Harry , las compras las hare, ahora , además le he prometido a Rodolfo , que seré su guía oficial de Londres mágico , pero anda tú , Gyni lo dijo remarcándolo ,te esta extrañando mucho ,Harry comprendió la indirecta , quería que se valla , así que se despidió de el muchacho ,

y llamo a parte a Hermione , que te pasa , por que no vienes conmigo , sabes que ha Ron no le gustará que converses con este chico

que te pasa a ti respondió la chica furibunda , el echo de que Ron sea mi novio , no significa que no pueda conversar con nadie más repuso la chica molesta , mira mejor vete de una vez , si , Harry se despidió , definitivamente tenía que hablar con Ron , así se fue a l casa y utilizando los polvos Flu se fue a la madriguera , al llegar encontró , a Ron discutiendo con Gynni al verlo, los dos se callaron , bueno chicos que les pasa , no nada repusieron los dos , Harry saludo con un beso a Gynni y luego le dijo que tenían que hablar a solas con Ron

este al mirar lo sorprendió Harry dijo , es sobre Hermione , no me hables ,de ella ,repuso el pelirrojo , hoy por la mañana , quería que la acompañe a comprar unos libros , que son muy importantes según ella , me negué , con una excusa , estoy cansado de su obsesión, ni hemos empezado y ya me ha obligado a leer todas las materias del primera semestre , detesto cuando se pone en 'plan de sabelotodo .

Harry , hay Ron si la hubieses acompañado, qué pasa , repuso el pelirrojo, nada , solo que la vi muy entretenida conversando con un tal Rodolfo , dice que era el premio anual de su antiguo colegio, parece que va a estudiar con nosotros en Hogwarts , ¡Qué ¡dijo el muchacho ,donde vamos inmediatamente , no Ron por favor , se molestó cuando le dije que me acompañara , dijo que sería la guía oficial del muchacho y que haría algunas compras con él . a Ron parecía que estaba a punto de hervir , como se atrevía , como era capaz de hacer esto cálmate Ron por favor , calmarme, vamos inmediatamente .

Así con que excusa , sabes que Hermione detesta que la celes, así, no tenemos que comprar nuestros libros , pero cuando conozca al tal Rodolfo , va saber quien es Ronald Wesley lo dijo , vamos Harry date prisa , Harry ahora no sabia si había echo bien , si iba así como estaba Ron ahora , lo mas seguro era de que pelearían y después Ron se estaría arrepintiendo de ser tan inseguro, así llegaron hasta donde habían estado conversando Hermione y el muchacho , pero ya no estaban ahí , Ron empezó a comprar los libros junto con Harry , mientras que buscaba a Hermione , pero no la encontró , por ninguna parte , y si que la busco , caminaron calles de calles , No sabia si el ataque de celos, se lo estaba desquitando comprando en las librerías ,por qué había comprado más libros que los que necesitaría para ir en todos los años en Hogwarts , así , ya por fin cansados se decidieron ir a sus casas , Ron dijo que mañana en el tren hablaría con Hermione , que esto no se quedaría así , Harry respondió , cálmate Ron por favor .

Harry llego a casa y solo encontró otra nota que decía, que no llegaría hasta mañana, que se preparase, que ella lo acompañaría a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts.

Así fue como nuestros protagonistas pasaron su último día libre antes de ir a Hogwarts


	10. EL TREN A HOGWARTS

_**EL TREN A HOGWARTS**_

Harry despierta cariño , hoy tienes que ir a Hogwarts , decía su mamá ,veo , que has comprado todo , ya lo he empacado todo , pero quiero ver sí te falta algo , Harry , a sí mamá si ya está todo dijo Harry medio despertándose , hasta que lo recordó :

Mamá donde has estado , ayer no te vi en todo el día , Lily respondió , ya se celebro la reunión y he conseguido estos manuales , para tus amigos , deberás tener uno tú y entregar uno a Hermione, Ron ,Neville, Draco Malfoy, Pansy párkinson entre otros chicos que están en la lista junto con está carta , pero mamá no creo que Draco , ni Pansy , ni muchos de esta lista que pertenecen a Slytherin acepten , no he dicho que lo vas a convencer Harry , todos los chicos de la lista ya lo han aceptado , ayer personalmente los miembros de la fraternidad los han invitado , solo debes entregarlos, debe ser personalmente y en secreto.

En el manual tienes todos los pasos, para concentrar tú magia, debes seguir practicando igual que en casa , y no descuides tus estudios de oclumancia por favor en un mes será tu prueba.

Bueno hay otro tema que tengo que hablar contigo y que ya no puede esperar, e aceptado el puesto de Auror voy a volver a trabajar en el ministerio, tú estas de acuerdo.

Claro mamá, me gusta mucho que vuelvas a ser Auror le dijo.

Bueno vamos Harry y así se encaminaron a la estación del tren a Hogwarts, al legar su mamá despidió con un beso y lo dejo .

Había llegado muy temprano o le parecía, no había nadie en eso vio a una chica rubia de ojos azules , labios pintados muy sensuales , que corrió y lo beso , hola mi amor como has estado , me alegró mucho que hayas leído mi carta .

Bueno este que carta, el contacto , con aquella chica lo había puesto muy nervioso , demasiado nervioso, vamos , mi héroe, dicen por ahí , que tienes novia, pero no soy celosa, a demás de ahora en adelante estudiaremos juntos , pero ,yo , tengo novia y a ella , no le gustará , que estés , tan cerca de mí , lo dijo , ahora algo ruborizado, y a ti no te importa verdad , lo dijo mientras a un mantenía , sus brazos sobre él ,( Harry no sabía por qué, pero no podía evitar que la chica se apartase). Harry dijo la voz de un chico castaño era Andy menos mal , no sabía como librarse de ella .

Pamela que haces aquí pregunto Andy , ya que tu me dejaste , por otras , yo pensé hacer lo mismo cariño ,pero la conoces, pregunto Harry , claro si es Pamela , mi ex novia , no queridita lo dijo cogiendo su mejía , por su puesto , tu, fuiste mi proyecto del año pasado , este año , ya tengo a mí nuevo proyecto, lo dijo sonriendo y mirando pícaramente a Harry .

Amigo ahora sí que estas frito , Pamela es una de las mujeres más decididas qué conozco , no parará, hasta que termines con ella, bueno ya basta ,yo tengo novia y no entiendo como Uds. dos pueden estar hablando así si son ex novios , los dos muchachos se mataron de la risa.

En eso llego Ron , Gynni , está al ver las miradas , descaradas que le lanzaban a Harry , se acerco y lo beso arrebatadamente, era la segunda vez que lo besaban de improviso y sin su consentimiento , pero al ver que era Ginny , lo contesto , Hola mi amor dijo remarcándolo , hola dijo está, a te presento a Pamela, hola querida dijo , está.

parece que vamos a tener muchas cosas en común este año, no creo que tu y yo tengamos ninguna , le dijo seriamente, la pelirroja, y tomo a Harry de un brazo para llevarlo al tren, pero al parecer no iban a ser los únicos que tengan una pelea , se empezaba, a notar que truenos y relámpagos se acercaban ya que en otro vagón Hermione y Rodolfo conversaban , y Ron los acababa de ver, Ron dijo la chica acercándose a este para besarlo , Ron la apartó , por qué apenas había entrado , ni siquiera había visto a Hermione , si no a Rodolfo y le había mandado un puñete en plena cara , Hermione , estaba furiosa, qué te pasa Ronald Wesley, dijo la chica molesta , Rodolfo se había levantado , y le había respondido , así que ahora era Ron el qué tenía la nariz sangrante , pero los chicos se trenzaron y Hermione utilizo un hechizo para separarlos , estaba furiosa , pero a la vez asustada, jamás había visto este tipo de peleas , a demás Ron no era así.

Pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo Ron ya había sacado la varita y le estaba mandando un hechizo de mocomurcialago al muchacho este había mandado el contra hechizo y el que había perdido era Ron, Hermione solo corrió a abrazarlo, necesitaba ayudarlo, así que lo saco de ahí mientras Rodolfo sonreía, sin que lo viera Hermione.

Hermione lo llevo hasta un compartimiento vacio y en eso llegaron Harry y Ginny , que al verlo se asustaron , que te ha pasado , pregunto Harry , Ron estaba rojo de ira y de vergüenza , jamás se había sentido así, vete le dijo Hermione , vete no quiero verte , eres una traidora, Ron por favor cálmate, , vete no quiero verte le dijo el furioso , aun con los efectos del hechizo, así que está accedió a irse conocía a Ron y esto era unos momentos , que por más que le explicase, este no iba a entender nada así que Ginny , acompaño a Hermione al ver que está empezaba a presentar señales que empezaría a llorar, y así se quedaron Ron y Harry solos

Que paso le dijo Harry , mientras trataba de aplicar el hechizo sanador , pero no conseguía nada , lo he intentado todo y no resulta debe ser una variación , no te puedo curar Ron ,Ron estaba frustrado , y encima como se iba presentar él así siendo él prefecto , Harry tienes que ayudarme por favor, pero ese tipo me la va a pagar te lo juro que lo va hacer , si Ron te ayudare, no lo conozco , pero nadie hace esto a mi amigo, Harry caminaba de un lugar a otro , tal vez si le preguntamos a Hermione lo dijo tímidamente, nunca, respondió, el muchacho , esta bien acabo , de ver a Neville, le preguntaremos a él , bueno está bien pero , Neville tampoco pudo ayudarlo , pero, le dijo lo mismo que Harry el único que podría revertirlo era , él que lo hizo definitivamente era un hechizo modificado .

Harry dijo debemos hablar con Hermione si hay alguien que lo pueda hacer es ella , no hay de otra compañero , Ron dijo está bien pero eso no significa que la perdonaré, así que llamaron a Hermione, la chica al verlo ,así no dijo nada, sabía lo orgulloso que era y ya era bastante lo que le estaba pasando así que empezó revisar uno libros , pero nada por más hechizo , que practicaba , ninguno resultaba , a ella le costaba aceptar que ese chico la pudiera superar , no eso no era posible , ahora estaba su orgullo en juego , era la mejor , pero nada resultaba , además sabía que Ron nunca aceptaría que le pidiese ayuda a ese tipo, así que volvió a conjurar y nada , terminó diciendo que verían a madame Ponfrey , Ron cálmate puedes usar la capa invisible de Harry , nadie te vera , no lo siento se la preste a mi mamá , respondió el de lentes , y no me la a regresado,

Ron ahora sí estaba a punto de un colapso, así que le dijo escribiré a mi mamá es buena en pociones y en hechizos, creo que podrá ayudarnos es lo ultimo que se me ocurre, si no, lo dijo como tratando de que las palabras no saliesen de su boca, vas a tener que ofrecer disculpas a Rodolfo y pedirle que retire el hechizo, no te preocupes yo lo hare si es necesario, dijo la chica , eso nunca repuso el pelirrojo antes prefiero quedarme así.

Así que Harry escribió la carta y se la mando con Hunter, su lechuza , Lily estaba preparando sus cosas para salir , y la recibió , de inmediato escribió , la carta y se la regreso , después se encamino al ministerio.

Harry la recibió y en está decía :

Querido Harry, creo, que deberían aguardar al colegio para meterse en problemas, creo que la solución para el problema de tu amigo es un hechizo revertidor , aquí te dejo las instrucciones , si no funciona, el único , que tiene el poder de revertirlo es el qué lo provoco , suerte , besos Lily.

Hermione, leyó , con cuidado las instrucciones , y las ejecuto , afortunadamente , el hechizo , causo efecto y desapareció , y así fuero cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban llegando así que Hermione se fue a ayudar a los de primero , Ron y Harry se cambiaron , y en eso llegaron saludaron a Hagrid , y se fueron rumbo al castillo, donde un nuevo año escolar comenzaría

Ron y Hermione se separaron de Harry para ayudar a los de primero , al llegar al castillo ,vio a la profesora McGonagall , que estaba sentada en el puesto del profesor Dumboldore , a muchos profesores nuevos , pero también vio al profesor Bins , Hagrid , entre otros profesores , conocidos , que lo saludaron, los alumnos se quedaron impresionados al verlo, era Harry Potter , aquel que los libero de Voldemort.

y en esto dio la bienvenida la directora , con una dedicatoria especial y un minuto de silencios por los héroes caídos , el año anterior y comenzó con la selección, este año el sombrero hablaba en la canción de bienvenida de un nuevo reencuentro , nuevas alianza y esperanza , para un mundo que acababa de Renacer , el esfuerzos de todos lograría el equilibrio.

así después de la selección de los de primero , empezó con la selección de los chicos de traslado ,eran solo tres y eran para séptimo año , Pamela Wilson, Andy Watson y Rodolfo Kurts, al pasar la chica , el sombrero de inmediato dijo Grifindor , al igual que los dos muchachos , los tres habían sido seleccionados para Grifindors ,todos los miraban con expectación no parecían típicos Grifindors , así que los chicos de los primeros años los aplaudieron pero Neville , y Ron se habían puesto de acuerdo para molestar a Rodolfo , los tres chicos se acercaron , y Harry los felicito a los tres , claro que cuando llego a Rodolfo , fue algo incomodo ,los tres recién llegados se sentaron juntos y se hicieron amigos los tres habían formado un trió bastante , fuera de lo común .

Así la directora, ordeno a los prefectos, que llevaron a los de primero a sus casas, Ron le tenía preparado una sorpresa, a Rodolfo, pertenecía a su casa y sería mejor que se valla acostumbrando a quien mandaba ahí.

Así fue cuando todos llegaron a sus habitaciones, Hermione, se fue acostar al igual que todas las chicas y Ron Harry y todos los chicos se quedaron,

Ron estaba furioso intento hechizar nuevamente a Rodolfo , pero , este lo volvió a repeler , Harry , lanzo un protego , y lo desvió , de su amigo , ya basta , dijo Harry , vamos a estar en la misma casa y será mejor que nos llevemos bien , si como no , respondió Rodolfo , yo no fui el que comenzó la pelea, claro , como no, si yo no ando por ahí , robando novias , así , que fue por eso , Hermione es tu novia , lo dijo con sarcasmo Rodolfo , pues sí, que pena , pero me gusta así que te vas a quedar sin novia , querido amigo , eso nunca pasará ,Hermione me quiere, y tu deberías dejar de ser tan entrometido , respondió Ron , mira , le dijo Rodolfo , tú no me caes bien y tu novia me gusta y va ser mía por las buenas o por las malas , así que más vale que te vallas acostumbrando.

No te metas con Hermione respondió Harry, el pleito no es contigo muchacho , ellos son mis amigos y tu solo eres un recién llegado ,el cual va entender que en Grifindor, no, se admiten estás clases de rivalidades, así, quien me lo va a ser entender tú , si es preciso , dijo Harry , no es justo gruño Andy , no es justo que se metan dos contra uno , yo te apoyo Rodolfo , no entiendo por qué, tanto escándalo , si la que tendría , que decidir es Hermione y no Uds. .

Mira Rodolfo, yo solo advierto que te cuides, por que la guerra, está declarada, voy hacer que te arrepientas de haber puesto tus ojos en mi chica, sí es lo que quieres , espera veras, refuto el castaño.

El escándalo se había echo , tan grande , que las chicas empezaron a bajar , al ver el escándalo , que pasa aquí grito Hermione, nada preciosa , le dijo el castaño , con una sonrisa, Hermione , le devolvió una mirada furiosa , Ron tenemos que hablar en privado , chicas a sus habitaciones rugió Hermione , y Uds. también reto la chica ordenando a los chicos que subieran .

Ron que te pasa, por qué te comportas así , tienes presente que eres un prefecto y que debes mantener el orden , si pero el me provoco , y tu caíste no mira Ron si la profesora McGonagall , los hubiese descubierto , a ti es al que castigaría , tu debes confiar en mí , y no debes importarte lo que diga Rodolfo entendiste , espero , que dejes de ser tan inseguro y qué confíes en mí.

Harry separó a Andy y le dijo , tu no deberías apoyar a Rodolfo ,no sé como ha sido en tu otro colegio , pero aquí las casas son como tus familias , y no es bueno que entre hermanos estemos peleando, mira Harry , tu amigo es muy dramático , debería calmarse un poco , mira , yo también soy nuevo , y tampoco me gustan , esto de atacar todos a uno , Rodolfo me cae bien y somos amigos , además soy consiente que fue tu amigo el que empezó el pleito, esta bien Andy , nosotros no vamos a pelear por eso , con que mantengas a Rodolfo alejado de Ron será suficiente , yo haré lo mismo con Ron .

Esta bien dijo Andy así será , pero , te lo advierto Harry , si tu amigo hace algo en contra de Rodolfo y es desleal , yo lo apoyare, en su desquite, entiendes, entiendo y lo mismo digo, sentencio , Harry.

Así, fue hasta que llego Ron y Rodolfo empezó a ser ruidos molestos, Andy hizo que se callase, y Harry controlo a Ron bueno por él momento.

En el cuarto de las chicas también había pleito, Hermione y Gynni estaban conversando acerca de lo sucedido en el cuarto de Hermione

Pamela se empezó a burlar de que Hermione, tenía dos chicos, peleándose por ella, Ginny, le dijo que se callase, Pamela, respondió, vaya, parece, que la pelirroja si sabe hablar, que te pasa repuso Ginny furiosa , nada es que tú tienes algo que pronto va hacer mío, a que te refieres , dijo Ginny , a un muchacho , que tiene unos labios muy dulces y que me da gana de comérmelos a mordiscos , no te estas refiriendo a Harry verdad lo dijo mirándola a los ojos completamente furiosa , creo chiquita respondió la rubia , que deberías fijarte en alguien de tu gradado no , mira le dijo Ginny ,no te metas con Harry ,por qué vas saber quien soy yo , rubia desteñida , le grito , ja - ja - ja reía la rubia , tranquila cariño , que yo , no necesito pelear ,para quitarte a tu novio , el solito vendrá a mí eso te lo apuesto dijo Pamela eso lo veremos dijo la pelirroja a punto de agarrarla de los pelos, Hermione las separó , y mando a Gynni a su habitación.

Mira Pamela dijo Hermione, no voy a permitir más pleitos , no te metas con Harry por qué te vas arrepentir , sabes que significa esta insignia , que te puedo castigar , no se puedo hacer que esas lindas uñas que tienes , no vuelvan a crecer y queden completamente estropeadas , todo depende que me provoque lo dijo , mirándola maliciosamente , y se fue a dormir, dejando a Pamela algo asustada.

Harry se quedo dormido, así que se cambiaron y se fueron al comedor a desayunar, cuando llegaron , vieron Rodolfo salir algo molesto del comedor.

Harry , vio a Hermione estaba sola así que fueron a saludarla , hola Hermione , dijo Harry , Hola dijo Ron, Hermione, les devolvió una mirada furiosa , como es posible que Uds. dos sean los principales culpables de lo de ayer , no voy a permitir, que Uds. , vuelvan a hacer una escenita de celos como la de ayer , si me vuelvo a enterar de que buscaron pleito a Rodolfo , yo misma los iré acusarlos , con Mc Gonagall, me han escuchado, por otro lado ya hable con Rodolfo y le dicho lo mismo así, que será mejor que se vayan comportando. Ahora apúrense, que la clase de transformaciones con Mc Gonagall, va empezar.

Al llegar vieron a los chicos de slythering, que también estaban entrando, pero Malfoy no venía con ellos, al poco rato vieron llegar a Malfoy un poco ojeroso, y a diferencia de otros años se sentó solo, los demás Slytheringh, lo ignoraban.

Silencio por favor dijo su profesora, el día de hoy comenzaremos con las clases , pero antes , hay tres alumnos nuevos en las clase, que pertenecen a Grifindor , los cuales pido que pasen al frente y se presenten.

Pamela fue la primera:

Hola mi nombre es Pamela Wilson y vengo de . de la escuela de magia y hechicería de Salem, mucho gusto de conocerlos chicos, espero que pronto sean mis amigos en especial uno al que mando un beso ,dirigiéndose a Harry ,este sonrió abochornado,

Luego se presento Andy.

Hola chicas le dijo sonriente, mi nombre es Andy y pertenezco al grupo de Rock rocket Magic, a o que las chicas empezaron a murmurar, espero tener buenos amigos en el colegio, y les informo ha todas mi fans que estoy libre, a lo que las chicas empezaron a gritar.

Luego se presento Rodolfo:

Buenos días compañeros mi nombre es Rodolfo y vengo de la escuela de Magia y Hechizaría de Camelot, espero poder compartir este año con Uds., y que las clases que nos dicten nuestros profesores tengan el nivel deseado, cualquier pregunta sobre el currículo de este año , las contestare, profesora después de clases me gustaría hablar con Ud. sobre ciertos temas del currículo, que están un poco flojos , a lo que la profesora asintió , algo molesta y los chicos prosiguieron a sentarse

El día de hoy haremos la transformación de objetos inanimados en porcelana

con hechizos mentales, la profesora puso la palabras en él pizarrón y ordeno a los alumnos que empezaran :  
Rodolfo fue el primero en lograrlo , lo que dio tiempo para empezar a desconcentrar a Hermione , con ruidos molestos ,pero ella después de veinte minutos más lo logro , Harry , no tenía mucho éxito , pero Andy lo logró, poco después de Hermione , luego lo hizo Ron que al parecer que la ira que sentía contra Rodolfo , había ayudado , a que su magia fluyera, luego lo hizo Harry , casi a la vez con Draco y después fueron Neville y Pamela.

así fue cuando la profesora dio por terminada la clase y ordeno a todos los alumnos que dejaran sus trabajos , no sin antes poner veinte puntos a Grifindor por el éxito de Rodolfo, lo que hizo enojar a Hermione.

Al terminar las clases muchas chicas se acercaron a Andy para que les firme algunos autógrafos y una de ellas fue Pansy, que le sonrió, a lo que Draco se molesto, pero no podía hacer nada ellos habían peleado, ya no eran novios.

Hermione estaba preocupada ese Rodolfo era realmente bueno ,sí quería volver a ser l mejor tenía que estudiar y se fue la Biblioteca , Ron no quiso separarse y dijo que iría con ella, Harry , no tenía ganas , de ir a estudiar , pero en eso vio a Ginny , muy sonriente , conversando con Andy , al acercarse, esta lo vio , así, que cogió a Andy y le dio un beso en los labios .

Harry estaba furioso, nunca había sentido tanta cólera , sabía que la pelirroja lo había echo al propósito , pues lo hizo cuando los vio, así que empezó a caminar hacia ellos , pero a medida , que caminaba , los objetos se empezaron a mover , su magia empezaba a salirse de control , Andy al percatarse , que Harry ,se acercaba y era él el causante de que los cuadros se movieran se alejo de Ginny , Hola dijo el muchacho algo asustado no fue mi culpa le dijo me tengo que ir , y se fue , lo más rápido que pudo , así que se quedaron Gynni y Harry .

Ginny estaba algo asustada, pero sabía que Harry, no la iba hacer daño, así, que fue ella la que empezó a gritar , por qué me mira así, solo trataba de hacer lo que tú haces normalmente, y lo fulminó con la mirada , a qué te refieres , le dijo él muchacho algo desconcertado, empezaba a calmarse al ver el enojo ,de la chica y al recordar ciertas escenas .

A que me refiero, bueno quieres que te enumere, la lista a entonces por donde empezamos por la vez ,que te besaron en tu cumpleaños , que me hice la desentendida , para no causarte problemas o tal vez el largo beso que tedio Pamela Wilson y al cual tú no pusiste ningún reparo, si así vamos a llevar nuestra relación no veo por qué yo no pueda hacerlo. ya estoy cansada Harry ,de qué todos me miren con lastima cada vez , que no puedes contener a esas resbalosas, es qué te pones, según tú tan nervioso, y no me das mi lugar , así qué he estado pensando seriamente en seguir tu juego.

No creas tú , que eres el único , que tiene pretendientes , así ,que ya vas viendo como te comportas.

Harry ,respondió, pero no es justo , esas son situaciones , las que no planeo yo , y tu los has hecho al propósito, así ., respondió la pelirroja pero estoy empezando a sospechar que tu lo disfrutas, Ginny por favor no te molestes, no quiero pelear yo también contigo , mira te prometo que te voy a dar tu lugar , por favor ,pero prométeme , que no te vas a acercar a Andy .

Mira Harry, yo no puedo seguir contigo así, te voy a dar una ultima oportunidad, pero si yo veo, que esa tal Pamela, te vuelve a besar, no te molestes si yo le doy un beso a Andy, y si no te gusta entonces terminamos.

Esta bien esta bien dijo Harry, yo no me volveré acercar a Pamela si esto te molesta, lo menos que quiero , es que terminemos por tonterías , pero , no te acerques a Andy o no respondo , de acuerdo lo dijo bastante serio.

Gynni , sonrió , y lo empezó a besar a lo que Harry correspondió, entonces cuando Gynni empezaba a decir que se sentía celosa , cada vez que veía que Pamela lo miraba , él se acordó del encargo de su mamá y de la lista así que se disculpo con Ginny,

Fue a su Habitación a sacar los folletos con las lista así , empezó a entregar los manuales a los de su casa, y luego a las demás casas, solo quedaban los Slythering , así que encontró a Pansy, cerca de Andy y le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella, luego ,le entregó ,el sobre , de color escarlata y el folleto ,pero la chica no se sorprendió solo lo recibió , y lo dijo que lo esperaba para ayer, y se fue , luego siguió , con tres slythering más de su año y él ultimo que do fue él de Draco, así que lo fue a buscar por los pasillos y encontró a Andy , lo siento dijo él castaño, la verdad es que tú novia es muy bonita y me beso de improviso , no la pude detener , está bien pero preferiría , que no te le acerques está bien.

Bien bien claro , pero es muy bonita para que la tengas tan descuidada , lo dijo sonriendo , a lo que Harry , le devolvió una mirada furiosa, y en eso escucho una voz su espalda, y era la de Malfoy, que pasa Potter ahora ya no puedes cuidar ni a tu novia y se rio , descaradamente, y que me dices tú Malfoy eres tan molesto qué ni siquiera ya tienes amigo , pobre Malfoy tan solito que se a quedado , lo dijo sonriendo , no sabia , por qué , pero , se estaba descombrando con el rubio a lo que Draco bufo , y se dio la vuelta para irse , pero Harry , recordó él sobre en la mano y dijo:

Espera Malfoy tengo algo para ti, y extendió el sobre y él folleto, este lo recibió, le hizo una mueca y se fue.


	11. RETOS Y DESACUERDOS

_**RETOS Y DESACUERDOS**_

Harry fue a las siguiente clase era de posiciones , ahora había un nuevo profesor llamado Benjamín Tueros , este al ver a Harry , lo saludo cordialmente, luego escribió los ingredientes para la poción de la verdad , y les dijo que tenían dos horas para realizarlas, y se fue:

Rodolfo, se sentaba junto a Andy y Pamela, estos empezaron a organizarse para hacer entre los tres una sola poción solo que en mayor cantidad , y luego repartirlas , pero Hermione se dio cuenta y dijo:

Que les pasa se supone, que la poción es individual, y que no deberían estar haciendo esto, a lo que Rodolfo contesto:

que pasa querida , estas celosa , no te preocupes , si no te sale bien , yo te daré un poco , siempre me gusta ayudar a niñas bonitas como tú.

Hermione cogió del brazo a Ron que se disponía a ir a la mesa de Rodolfo , Que te pasa a ti eres tan arrogante y patético ,que cree, que es él único que puede hacer las cosas bien, te propongo un trato por qué no lo hacemos tú y yo solos, el que gane será él mejor y tendrá derecho a ser lo que quiere él resto de la clases.

no estoy de acuerdo dijo él castaño ,mejor que sea tres contra tres , pero el trofeo , no parece , justo , él grupo que pierda ara los deberes de los otros tres por una semana, aceptas o solo alardeas lo dijo sonriendo.

Hermione sabía que no podía confiar en Ron y Harry, pero era un reto así que respondió , esta bien que así sea , pero promete , que cumplirán su palabra .

Y así empezó él reto.

Hermione ordeno a Harry que corte los ingredientes del mismo tamaño , Ron tenía que empezar a revolver la mezcla y ella se encargaría de medir las esencias que aplicarían.

Mientras que en el otro grupo , se habían organizado así , Rodolfo cortaba los ingredientes , y

Pamela daba vueltas él caldero y Andy medios los ingredientes para mezclar.

Harry le costaba partir todos los tallos iguales , así , que se estaba esforzando al máximo , pero Ron no iba bien con la mezcla y estaba empañando la solución los lentes de Harry , lo que dificultaba su visión , Hermione , le costaba más poder dirigir y medir en estas condiciones.

Mientras que al otro grupo parecía que le iba todo de maravilla.

Hasta que un grupo de Slytheringh , empezó a lanzar partes de sus ingredientes en contra de Grifindor y estos empezaron a responder, la guerra se había desatado , esto impidió , que los chicos continúen con él reto Harry , se molesto , porque , empezaron a lanzar algunos ingredientes , a su caldero , así , que Hermione ordeno que se calmaran , mientras que Rodolfo estaba punto de terminar su poción.

En eso entro el profesor y al ver todo él desorden en el aula ordeno a todos que se sentaran, que embotellaran su poción y que los dejen en su escritorio.

luego pregunto ,quienes son los responsables de esté desorden , y los chicos no contestaron , bueno creo que será momento , para que empleé , él Verusatiun con Uds., a ver quiero a los prefectos de Grifindor y Slytheringh, aquí , al frente ahora , los cuatro muchachos se acercaron , él profesor saco , un frasco de su armario y lo sirvió , en cuatro vasos , bueno ahora van a comprender , que decir la verdad es él mejor camino , se que Uds. no me conocen y soy nuevo , pero eso no significa que voy a permitir este tipo de desorden en clase, Uds. son los prefectos , con la autoridad suficiente para poner orden , si este desorden se a efectuado , es por su responsabilidad , así que los cuatro van a ser castigados los quiero él día de hoy en mi despacho , vendrán todas las tardes después de clase .

Ahora veremos a quien descontaremos puntos, beban ordeno, y les dirigió una mirada molesta a los chicos .

Ron y Hermione, empezaron a beber al igual que Draco y Pansi , quien empezó , esto , lo volvió a repetir , Todos apuntaron a Hermione, si pero los de Slythering, fueron lo que empezaron a lanzar los ingredientes y provocaron él desorden , está bien cincuenta puntos menos para Grifindor , por tener una prefecta , tan irresponsable , y veinticinco punto menos por slythering por continuar con este desorden .

Bueno, quiero, tres pergaminos sobre las propiedades del Verusatiun , para la próxima clase, y no admitiré, que no los presenten, nadie entra a mi clase si no tiene la tarea lista.

Parece que gane Granger , se burlo , Rodolfo, eso no es justo , a nosotros no sabotearon la poción , bueno no importa gane, así que harán nuestros deberes por toda esta semana , eso nunca gruño Ron , no voy a pagar por una apuesta que no perdí, a entonces , no tienen palabra, verdad y no que eran tan honorables, rio.

Esta bien dijo Hermione, pero esto no se queda así, el próximo reto lo propondremos nosotros , y se llevará sin interrupciones , entendido.

Esta bien querida, como tu quieras , respondió Rodolfo.

Todos los Grifindor, miraban con asombro a Hermione , pues era la primera vez que le descontaban puntos por su culpa .

Harry, estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que estaba en él aula de pociones y no era culpado por nada .

Así Hermione y Ron se fueron a cumplir su castigo y Harry bajo a cenar , estaba conversando con Neville, cuando llego ,Pamela , con Andy y Rodolfo riendo , Pamela se e acerco , pero ahí estaba Gynni, que se sentó al lado de Harry .

Harry estaba inquieto con la presencia de las chicas a ambos lados, así, que empezó a hablar con Gynni de como le habían ido en sus clases ese día y empezaba a abrazar a Gynni , cuando Pamela intervino:

Harry, cariño ,parece que vas a hacer mi tarea , por toda la semana , verdad lo dijo melosa y le entrego tres libros y varios pergaminos

Ginny, lo pateo , Harry , intento aclararlo de inmediato.

Lo se Pamela , es parte de la apuesta que perdimos Hermione Ron y yo lo dijo remarcándolo , pero yo quiero , que tú en especial hagas mi tarea le dijo la rubia sonriéndole,

Gynni , no aguanto más y le lanzo un hechizo , que hicieron que sus uñas comenzaran a crecer , pero la chica intento lanzarle , otro hechizo a lo que la pelirroja rápidamente esquivo, la rubia empezaba a llorar , por los efectos del hechizo , y Gynni , la estaba amenazando ,que la próxima vez le iría peor , cuando la profesora McGonagall, los invito a los tres a la oficina , ya que parecía que Harry estaba en él medio de ese conflicto.

Señorita Wesley que clase de comportamiento es ese , nunca pensé , que este año , se nos descotará puntos , por peleas entre Grifindor , pero ya veo , que esto está sucediendo .

Señor Potter, creo , que le hice un pedido especial a Ud. verdad , para que mantenga la armonía en su casa , pero veo , que en vez de contribuir con la armonía Uds. fomenta la discordia ,lo lamento profesora se excuso Harry totalmente avergonzado , y completamente ruborizado

Señorita Pamela Wilson , Uds. es nueva y entiendo que le este, costando adaptarse este nuevo colegio , pero intente , mantener la compostura y llevarse bien con los compañeros de su casa

Bueno el castigo será el siguiente:

Tendrán los tres que limpiar el aula de transformaciones por toda la semana, a mano , y sin utilizar la magia ,más les vale que la encuentre reluciente o ampliare el castigo a todo ele colegio .

Cincuenta puntos menos para Grifindor, por su falta de compañerismo, y buen juicio

Los chicos se retiraron, Harry le dijo a Ginny, que esperará un momento que quería hablar con ella

Gynni, por favor tienes que confiar en mí, tu eres la única persona la que quiero, lo que mencionó Pamela fue una apuesta que perdimos eso es todo , ahora debo pedirte, que confíes en mí , hablare con Pamela para aclarar las cosas espero ,que esto no te moleste esta bien.

A lo que Gynni acepto, y se disculpo con Harry, por sus celos y así se fueron los dos a su sala común.

Harry, decidió buscar a Pamela, y la encontró en la sala común, podemos conversar, a solas dijo él muchacho, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa, al ver que muchos de sus compañeros los observaban curiosos y salieron a conversar por los pasillos del colegio.

Harry estaba con Pamela en uno de los pasillos Harry , le dijo la rubia, tu me gustas mucho y me alegra que quieras conversar conmigo , acercándose a abrazarlo, Harry intento separarla , pero él contacto con la chica , lo ponía nervioso , que pasa no te gusto río la chica, no es eso Pamela ,solo que tengo novia, y la quiero, me entiendes , puedes dejar de comportarte así , tu eres muy bonita , pero yo amo a Ginny ,

si la amas , esos algo demasiado , profundo para mí, Harry , yo solo quiero divertirme un poco contigo y no soy celosa, ya te lo dije.

Harry , decía por favor Pamela no causes más problemas , pero la chica empezaba a acercarse , y empezaba a besarlo, , la verdad es que Harry , ya no pudo contenerse y empezó a corresponder, él beso , pero la chica quería mucho más que un beso , cosa , que Harry no permitiría y la aparto , con su mayor fuerza de voluntad y trato de alejarte, la chica empezó a reír , Harry , ya te dije , yo puedo ser muy complaciente contigo , no tienes por que rechazarme, lo siento Pamela no lo puedo hacer , mira Harry esto recién comienza , yo puedo hacer que en un dos por tres la santa de tu novia te rechace , puedo convertirme en tu peor pesadilla, que quieres por favor Pamela déjame en paz,

Pamela respondió no, no no , chiquito , sabes perfectamente lo que quiero y no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo , pero te propongo un trato , tu y yo podemos conversar un poco y besarnos, solo besos y en privado una vez por semana y yo , no te molesto frente a tu novia , tú decides ,

eso no lo voy a permitir dijo él de lentes , Pamela , no soy un juguete al que tú puedas manipular , no te metas con Gynni , por qué yo no respondo ,

Pamela respondió así , y que me vas hacer a , acaso me vas a golpear o hechizar. O piensa que Gynni te va creer , eso de que yo no quiero , pero ella me busca, conociendo a esa pelirroja en un dos por tres te corta y rio

Contrólate Pamela bufo Harry , no quiero ser descortés contigo , además también podría regar cierto comentarios entre los chicos que no te beneficiarían mucho , lo dijo algo molesto

La chica se le volvió a acercar pero esta vez los besos no fueron a su boca, si no más bien a su cuello, que haces , reaccionó él muchacho , algo asustado , solo te dejo ver una probadita , de lo que sería tu vida si no me complaces lo dijo riendo y se fue .

Harry descubrió, que ya era muy tarde, probablemente él comentario de la chica, había sido alguna forma de intimidarlo. Ya no tenía tiempo, pronto fich , empezaría , con sus rondas , estaba corriendo hasta que se tropezó con Malfoy :

Que te pasa Potter, no ves por donde caminas o tu encuentro amoroso, te nublo él cerebro, de que hablas grito Harry, Malfoy no podía saber que había estado con Pamela.

Potter, Potter, Potter, veo, que ahora te gusta , que las chicas pongas sus huellas en ti , que presumido ,eres ,a que te refieres Malfoy ,

A las marcas de lápiz labial que hay en tu cuello, no me vas a decir que no lo sabías contesto el rubio burlón

Harry palideció, como era posible y si Gynni estaba en la sala común que le diría ella , ya le había advertido , trato de limpiárselas , de inmediato , y respondió

No molestes Malfoy, celoso, por qué un Grifindor te quito a tú novia, sabia que no era la mejor respuesta, pero tenía que alejar a Malfoy.

Draco le apunto con la varita y intento lanzarle un hechizo, pero Harry lo esquivo, claro que noto, que la manga de la camisa de Draco empezó a sangrar y no sabía por qué, él todavía no había lanzado él hechizo.

Draco al darse cuenta, solo atino a decir ya no veremos Potter y desapareció.

Harry estaba pesando en que le había pasado a Draco y luego se acordó de la marca en él cuello así que camino despacio y e dirigió al baño abandonado de chicas donde vivía Mytle la llorona ahí se vio en él espejo y trato de quitarse la mancha, eran las marcas unos labio en su cuello, pintados con lápiz labial, trato de utilizar agua , jabón pero nada la marca no se quitaba por nada .

A donde iría ,cuanto tiempo demoraría en desaparecer eran cuestiones que no estaban claras , que tal sí le pedía ayuda a Hermione , no imposible , se lo contaría Ron además era la mejor amiga de Ginny y seguro se lo diría , Ginny , no lo entendería , definitivamente no quería perderla , y menos por un error , podemos decir involuntario.

Harry deseaba ahora más que nunca tener la capa, pero su madre todavía no la había devuelto , así empezó a caminar, cubriéndose el cuello, con la camisa lo más que pudo , solo era una carrera hasta su dormitorio allí ya pensaría en algo.

Así corrió hasta la sala común y para su suerte no había nadie , cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras Hermione venía entrando ,no podía voltear esto lo delataría, Harry espera quiero hablar contigo dijo la chica ,ahora no ,Hermione , mejor mañana lo dijo sin voltear, y fingió la voz molesta para que la chica no preguntase nada más y subió a la a habitación, por suerte, los chicos estaban dormidos , así que fue a la ducha y se baño , utilizo , todos los hechizos limpiadores que se le ocurrió , como , jabones había en el baño ,pero nada ,que iba ser , fingir un refriado pensó ,pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo , tenía que encontrar la solución a su problema cuanto antes .

Harry se acostó, mañana sería su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y estaba seguro de que aquí sí sus amigos y él ganarían.

Se levanto muy temprano ya que había puesto un hechizo alarma, para despertarlo, salió de la sala común con una chalina, y lo más abrigado posible, su voz ya estaba algo ronca de tanto fingir que tocía, no sabia a donde ir tal vez si hablaba con alguna chica de tercer año está le ayude, con algún tipo de crema que quite maquillaje , pero si ahora lo recordaba no conocía a los de tercero , el año pasado no los había visto en el colegio , y antes eran muy pequeños para que él se fije en ellos , y que tal si iba a donde Madame Ponfrey , no seguro , que lo ayudaba , pero habría alguien e la enfermería que regara el chisme .

Iría a buscar ayuda con Luna seguro ella lo ayudaba, así salió de la sala común y empezó a caminar por los pasillos hasta que vio que varios Slythering se acercaban se decidió esconder, no era bueno tener a tantos Slythering juntos, además algo se traían. Claro que no eran de su año , parecían como de tercero , sabía que lo menos que necesitaba ahora era peleas , tenía el tiempo justo para regresar a su casa sin que nadie lo notara .

Hola leoncito, se empezaron a burlar , de un chico de cabellos oscuros , delgado como de sexto año también de Grifindor , eso le pareció a Harry, trajiste lo que te pedimos por qué si no te vamos a tener que castigar , no por favor empezaba a implorar él chico es todo lo que pude obtener de mi casa, les juro que para la próxima semana será mayor , Harry veía que le entregaba un pequeño saquito con lo que parecía monedas , no por favor no me torturen , se los suplico , el chico se empezaba a poner de rodillas , a Harry la escena lo irrito tanto , que sintió ganas de salir de escondite y defenderlo, pero porqué estaba aquél chico tan asustado en eso una voz dirigió a una varita crucio , dijo , y el chico empezó a gritar , Harry ,empezaba a acercarse los chicos no lo notaban ,él chico estaba en él piso , completamente pálido , y con lagrimas sobre sus ojos.

Ja ja ja, reían los slythering, lloras igual que Malfoy , eres un gallina igual qué él, dijeron

Harry lanzó un Protego sobre él chico , que pasa aquí , dijo , ahora son tan cobardes para atacar en grupo , mira quien llego nada menos que él salvador de él mundo Harry Potter,

Harry dijo , déjenlo ,los voy a acusar con McGonagall , ya verán , los enemigos respondieron ahí sí nos vas acusar , de qué si nosotros no hemos hecho nada verdad Martí y lo miraron desafiantes al chico que aun continuaba en él piso , él chico solo empezaba a temblar

.como se atreven saben que podrían ir a Askaban rugió Harry , sí , por qué sí se puede saber , acaban de lanzar una maldición imperdonable , así pruébalo , rieron, Harry , les lanzo un hechizo , pero los chicos rápidamente lo esquivaron , estos se rieron , que pasa Potter , acaso , es mentira todo lo que dicen de ti, quieren probar dijo Harry mordazmente , yo también puedo jugar , con maldiciones y de seguro no le va a gustar , en eso ,empezaban a acercarse alumnos de otras casas , los Slythering se rieron y se fueron ,ya van a saber de mí dijo Harry al ver que por pelear con los Slythering , él muchacho se había desmayado .

Al acercase y levantarlo este reacciono, no por favor señor Harry Potter no diga nada se lo suplico volvía llorar, pero no puedo dejar esto así inmediatamente te llevare a la enfermería, no por favor, ya estoy bien, trato de ponerse de pie, pero todavía estaba débil , sí lo hace muchos más sufrirán , no se meta en esto , haga de cuenta que no ha visto nada , como nada te acaban de lanzar una maldición imperdonable y nada, dijo sorprendido además por qué les estabas dando plata , nada señor por favor no diga nada por qué yo lo negare , y empezó a correr desesperadamente.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Había algo, que no sabia como era posible, que pasará esto, tenía que contárselo a Ron y Hermione además Malfoy, lloras como Malfoy, que significaba eso


	12. LA SUERTE ESTA DONDE MENOS LA ESPERAS

**A VECES LA SUERTE ESTÁ DONDE MENOS LA ESPERAS**

Harry , estaba desconcertado , que es lo qué en verdad pasaba ahí, recordaba , que siempre había esa rivalidad entre casas , pero jamás a ese punto, utilizar maldiciones imperdonables ,los chicos de tercero , torturando chantajeando a Grifindor , estos suplicaba , donde estaba su valor , por qué no se enfrentaban , todos , por que mandaban solo a uno , por que no le decían a la directora , definitivamente las cosas había cambiado y él nuevo orden no le gustaba para nada , encima lo de la mancha en él cuello , que iba ser , solo le quedaba hablar con Hermione ya era tarde para cualquier plan.

así que se fue a clases , llego tarde eran clases de DCAO donde asistirían Grifindor con Rawerclaw , con un nuevo profesor este al verlo , lo saludo afectuosamente , y lo invito a ponerse en él centro del circulo que habían echo sus compañeros , hoy aprenderemos a controlar nuestra magia a pesar de nuestras emociones, le dijo , ahora quiero , se pongan de a dos Ud. conmigo, Potter dijo él profesor , utilizarán hechizos de levitación para bloquear ,mis movimientos , pero será sin varita, de acuerdo , a la intensidad , que muestren en querer hacer el hechizo este funcionará , será difícil , pero deben concentrarse , Harry , lo hizo rápido , desde él enfrentamiento con Voldemort , había adquirido mayo destreza , en utilizar hechizos sin varita, luego , lo hizo Hermione y Ron casi a la vez , luego lo logro Rodolfo , Andy , Neville y Pamela , los Rawerclaw estaba muy asustados , incapaces siquiera lograr un movimiento , era como si le tenían miedo a la magia él profesor ordeno qué practiquen.

Ron y Rodolfo, se las arreglaron para enfrentarse , él pelirrojo estaba disfrutando de su venganza ,Rodolfo podía ser muy bueno con hechizos verbales pero Ron era experto ahora que podía descargar los hechizos en contra de él , tanto así que había podido atacarlo fácilmente.

Que pasa Rodolfo contesto él pelirrojo ya no eres tan bueno, mientras hacia que este cayese.

Cálmate contesto él castaño, ya veras , que si me provocas , podría lanzar unos hechizos haciendo saber al profesor de que me olvide que eran no verbales y alguien saldría perdiendo lo dijo mordazmente , lo que provocó más la furia del pelirrojo que no paro hasta que acabo la clase.

Hermione y Pamela se estaba enfrentando pero Hermione fácilmente pudo derrotar a la chica, él encuentro se daba solo entre Grifindors ya que los Rawerclaw eran incapaces de enfrentare en duelo.

Y dio por finalizada la clase.

Harry salió de prisa al ver que Ron y Hermione se acercaban todavía no había decidido que hacer con la marca en él cuello, y al salir por los pasillos , se encontró en una esquina con Malfoy , lo estaba viendo de lejos era verdad ,ya no era él mismo seguía más ojeroso que antes , estaba completamente pálido ,y más delgado de lo normal .

Malfoy se acerco, y le dijo estas buscando esto Potter y le mostro una botellita que decía crema desmaquilladora mágica.

Harry lo necesitaba era la solución a sus problemas pero sabía que Malfoy no se la iba dar por las buenas, tal vez si le ofrecía dinero , no Malfoy era demasiado orgulloso, pero si Malfoy se la estaba mostrando era por qué quería negociar, así qué le dije que quieres a cambio.

Parece que Potter, no es tan tonto, no sé Potter ,tal vez si te arrodillas y me suplicas eso nunca , idiota y se dio la vuelta para irse .

Espera Potter veo , que estas muy susceptible , tal vez podamos llegar a un trato.

Que quieres Malfoy , dímelo ya se desespero Harry

Tranquilo, Potter trátame bien o no va ver trato entiendes , a ver dilo por favor Draco Malfoy príncipe de Slythering quiero llegar a un trato contigo .

esta bien tu ganas dijo Harry , por favor Draco Malfoy príncipe de Slythering , quiero hacer un trato contigo, está bien , sonrió él muchacho , pero no aquí , búscame , en él bosque prohibido, en diez minutos , espera y si es una trampa .

Vamos Potter no me vas a decir que él salvador del mundo le tiene miedo a los Slythering, y no debo recordarte, que debe ser a sola entiendes .

Si de acuerdo le dijo Harry así será

Harry tenia sus dudas , pero le interesaba establecer él trato con Draco ,era él único Slythering , que conocía , sabía que Draco tenía sentimientos , eso había evitado que se convierta en mortífagos ,por otro lado ,le interesaba saber , que pasaba con los Slythering , acaso ya no era él príncipe de Slythering , como él tanto quería pregonar , necesitaba saber como era la situación en realidad si a Malfoy tenía él control pronto él se enteraría , por otro lado sabía que tenía él suficiente poder para repeler un ataque, y necesitaba con suma urgencia esa crema de eso dependía , que todavía tuviera novia .

Así, que se dirigió al bosque sin que nadie lo viera .

Ahí estaba ya Draco esperándolo, que quieres estamos solos dime dijo Harry .

necesito que me enseñes le dijo, que a qué te refieres , necesito , que me enseñes a resistir la maldiciones imperdonables , esos es imposible rugió Harry , no no es imposible, tu los has resistido varias veces con Voldemort, pero fue suerte , no sé como podría lo harás recuerda , que mi madre te salvo la vida , tu me lo debes , de lo contrarío , yo moriré, lo dijo algo avergonzado ,como queriendo que esas palabras nunca hubieran salido de sus labios aceptar ante Potter que necesitaba su ayuda era algo que no soportaba.

Harry lo miro con sorpresa, que tan mal lo había estando pasando Draco para que se atreviese a pedir semejante ayuda, lo ayudaría por qué al fin y al cabo lo detestaba era Draco Malfoy ,pero no iba permitir que muera si podía evitarlo además era cierto , si no hubiese sido por la madre de Draco él no hubiese podido derrotar a Voldemort , pero tenía que sacar todo él provecho posible , era la forma perfecta para que Draco confiese todo , sabia que sí le preguntaba a Draco ahora este manipularía la verdad a su conveniencia y nunca sabría toda la verdad , así que le dijo :

Y yo que gano Malfoy, ya me distes la idea , pedir esa crema por lechuza , que no te maten vamos no seas paranoico Voldemort murió , entiendes yo lo mate , pero si tu aceptaras mis condiciones puede ser .

Cuales son dijo él rubio entre molesto y avergonzado , un Malfoy obligado a aceptar condiciones y de quien de Harry Potter, era algo , que si su papá estuviera libre él mismo le hubiese mandado una maldición imperdonable para matarlo, por deshonrar su apellido .

Harry respondió, solo quiero un pequeño sacrificio, por supuesto , nada que lastime tu orgullo , a diferencia se ti no me regocijo , con la desgracia ajena .solo quiero , que antes de la primera clase te sometas a una preguntas que te voy hacer a solas y sin testigos con el Verusatiun , que dices.

Malfoy lo pensó , por un lado ellos nunca eran lengua largas pero sí ya estaba siendo acusado de traidor y estaba pagando por ello, por qué no.

Esta bien , pero las preguntas, no tendrán que ver con mi sentimientos ni intimidades personales

Correcto dijo Harry , tratando muy mal de disimular una sonrisa , tú decides cuando quieres que sea las clases.

Esta bien dijo Malfoy , que sean hoy en la tarde aquí he visto una cueva muy cerca , con suerte la podemos utilizar , pero que quede claro , que esto solo es un trato, nada de amistades ni sentimentalismos al terminar las clases se acaba él trato y tu y yo seguimos siendo tan enemigos como siempre , ni tu ni yo nos debemos nada entiendes.

Por supuesto Malfoy no tengo él menor interés de establecer amistad contigo, digámoslo así solo serán asuntos de negocios.

Y así Draco dejo la crema en un arbusto y se alejo de bosque

Harry se empezó aplicar la crema sobre la zona afectada y corrió al baño para ver si la mancha había desaparecido, en efecto ya no estaba , por él momento se encontraba a salvo.

Harry estaba corriendo al comedor necesitaba un plan para poder obtener el Verusatiun, también tenia que cumplir él castigo con McGonagall, y eso no era todo, tenia la reunión con Malfoy en la tarde , y todavía no había visto él manual y la carta , que lo prepararían para la prueba .

Pero la suerte al parecer lo seguía acompañando , Krecher se presento :

Buenos días , amito le saludo él elfo

como estas Krecher , bien , su madre me envía esto entregándole la capa , dice que no se olvide de estudiar la prueba se ha retazado , pero ella le avisara ,también dice que su cuide , por favor hay sospechas que dentro del colegio existe una conspiración , que cualquier problema , le avise de inmediato que no se arriesgue por favor, ha y le manda estas galletitas , como esto , dándole una bolsa con monedas .

Esta bien Krecher, pero tú me puedes hacer un favor , si claro amo, necesito que vayas al aula de pociones y robes un frasco con Verusatiun que están en la repisa , vuelvo enseguida amo , y se desapareció

Al poco ratito volvió con él frasquito , esta bien Krecher puedes irte , pero no le digas nada de esto a mi mamá por favor , por supuesto amo.

Sí ahora , con la capa su desplazamiento iba hacer mucho más fácil, se dirigió a comer algo , estaba llegando tarde , pero encontró a Hermione , peleando con Ron

que pasa , por qué pelean es Ron repuso la chica , mirando al pelirrojo , no es eso Harry solo ,que me molesta que Hermione se pase todo él día en la biblioteca, y que no pare de Hablar de ese , dirigiendo una mirada furibunda a Rodolfo , que se venía acercando junto con sus amigos , Pamela le sonrió a Harry , y se cogió pícaramente él cuello , Harry se hizo él que no la vio respondió , Hermione , debes dejar de pensar en ese chico , él echo de que sea bueno en algunas materias no significa que tu no seas buena , no Harry bufo la chica tú no entiendes Rodolfo no es precisamente bueno , para mí que hace trampa, yo me encargare de descubrirlo ya veras .

En eso vino Gynni , Hola mi amor como estas dijo la chica bien y tú dijo Harry algo apenado , le molestaba tener que mentir a su novia , no sabía como los Slythering, podían ser tan buenos , si a él cada vez que la veía a la cara sentía que lo iba descubrir , te pasa algo pregunto la chica te noto algo nervioso , no nada y a ti bien Harry hoy tuvimos clases con Hagrid, al propósito Gynni en tu año hay un muchacho que se llama Martí ,

Si, es uno de los más talentosos del aula, ¿por qué?

Ginny, tu siempre me vas a decir la verdad cierto por supuesto Harry , que te pasa ,los de Slythering , le están haciendo daño a su aula , los están chantajeando , o amenazando , la chica empezó a temblar , pero de inmediato dijo no para nada Harry , lo siento me tengo que ir , espera , Gynni , tenemos que hablar sabía que había algo que no le había dicho, pero es que también le estaban haciendo daño a ella , que es lo que en verdad pasaba ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber la verdad .

No podía pedirle ayuda a Hermione o Ron ellos tenían bastantes problemas ya , así que se fue de inmediato al encuentro con Malfoy si había alguien que le diría todo ese era él.

Harry se puso la capa invisible y se dirigió al bosque hay ya estaba Malfoy, vamos dijo él rubio y empezó a caminar por él bosque , hasta llegar a la cueva donde él se había refugiado después de la batalla .

Bébela Malfoy , esta bien pero jura que lo que escuches no se lo contaras a nadie , Harry , realizo él juramento ,él rubio tomo la poción.

Harry pregunto, para convencerse que la poción hiciera efecto

Dime Malfoy, tu odias a tu padre

Harry sabia que si todavía no hubiera echo efecto la poción Malfoy , contestaría con un evasiva.

Si respondió él rubio , lo odio, por haber destruido , nuestras vidas y someterse a un desquiciado como Voldemort.

Bueno sabia que la poción no duraría mucho tiempo así que empezó a preguntar:

Los slythering mantienen todavía él control del colegio

Si dijo él rubio ellos lo mantienen , como pregunto él chico

Vamos Potter te olvidas , que él año pasado fueron ellos lo que impartieron los castigos y tuvieron él control de todo ,

sí pero eso acabo , ya no existe Voldemort , y Mc Gonagall , es la directora se hubiese dado cuenta .

Potter, Potter Potter sigues siendo tan egocéntrico como siempre acaso piensas que él mundo gira solo en torno tuyo, él echo , que la pesadilla aya acabado para ti , no significa que también para él resto del mundo

a que te refieres , él año pasado los slythering , tuvieron él control absoluto sobre cada alumno del colegio podían castigar humillar y hacer lo que se le antoje, recuerda , que sus padres los mortífagos eran los que dominaban él colegio , bueno ellos disfrutaban torturando a los alumnos , acabaron primero con sus resistencias , con su orgullo, con su valentía , solo , tenía miedo y pavor cada vez que veían a uno , no eran capaz ni de verlos a la cara , estos acabaron poco a poco con ellos , hasta obtener él total domino sobre ellos y lograr que estos obedecieran como si fueran sus esclavos .

Pero Neville , luna y Gynni, y muchos Grifindors lucharon y se resistieron , es cierto , y por eso eran utilizados como ejemplo de lo que podía pasar si no obedecían .

así que a excepción de él ejercito de Dumboldore todo él resto se sometió, la mayoría del resto de lo Grifindors , no le decía nada a lo del ejercito de Dumboldore ,por qué esto significaría más dolor al ver a su amigos sufrir , si al final no conseguirían nada igual ellos tenían él control y no pararían hasta destruirlos .

Pero eso se acabo, ya no existen mortífagos , si Potter pero él miedo aun existe, los torturadores todavía están aquí, y no son adultos Potter, son niños a partir de segundo se le enseño a dominar a pesar de ser más pequeños a ser crueles a borrar cualquier rasgo de humanidad y de piedad de ellos, se encargaron de corromper la inocencia y de preparar no uno si no cientos de niños que esperan alcanzar la gloria que obtuvo su maestro , la semilla ya esta puesta en ellos Potter.

ya no habrá solo uno , esto es imposible , no es cierto , no puede ser , debemos avisar a la profesora , al ministerio , para qué , Potter , son tan hábiles al mentir , los poderes que han desarrollado son mayores , y han utilizado los secretos de la magia oscura, para seguir manteniendo él vinculo sobre sus presas .

Olvidas que la mayoría de magos poderosos a muerto , si esto se supiera desataría él pánico , y no solo son los Slythering , Potter, existe una casta en cada casa que mantiene él orden , los deseos de Voldemort han sido esculpidos en capa alma de aquellos chicos con dolor .

No eso es mentira dijo Harry ,en Grifindor no pasa , yo lo sabría , así Potter como sí te has dedicado ,desde él momento en que llegaste a pelear con los nuevos .

Pero Neville , estuvo a cargo, es cierto pero muchos de nuestros compañeros no han regresado , Neville ya no tiene él control , tu estas protegido los Slythering han dado una orden para que no se metan con los de tu año .

Pero Gynni , me lo diría estoy seguro , si Potter, si ella pudiera hablar libremente, pero ella también oculta secretos , la chantajean Potter no le hacen daño , pero tampoco puede hablar.

Y sus padres de los muchachos no lo notan ellos deben darse cuenta de esto , no Potter muchos han muerto o han pedido a un familiar están perdidos en su dolor que se han olivado de sus hijos .

No Malfoy esto es una locura debemos hacer algo, como qué Potter enfrentarte a esos pequeños matarlos por favor , no te das cuentas , que se ha creado una cadena , un circulo entre torturador , y torturado , las victimas esperan que los otros se vallan , para que ellos tomen él control , aman él poder, y aceptan su papel Potter no luchan lo aceptan .

Y tú por qué estas así , por qué quieres luchar contra la maldiciones ,

por qué Potter, soy un traidor , una escoria para mi casa nadie me respeta ,me torturan a cualquier hora, soy su conejillo de indias es así como me llaman , prueban nuevas pociones en mí de tortura , para que mi heridas no cicatricen , debilitan mi magia con maldiciones siento que la he empezado a perder , dicen que para cuando acaben conmigo tendré , tanta magia como un muggles.

Malfoy pero tú los puedes acusar, , no tienes por qué soportarlo , y quien me creería a tu crees que alguien pueda confiar en mí palabra todavía .

Draco, empezaba a llorar, si no hubiese sido tan débil, si hubiese sido mortífagos, esto no estaría pasando, de que hablas Malfoy esto esta mal y tu lo sabes debes ayudarme debemos idear algo esto no puede continuar

Ayudarte Potter por favor si ni siquiera soy capa z de acabar con mi vida, por que ni para eso la magia me alcanza ya .

Entonces es eso, me sentí , extraño , cuando esquive ese rayo ayer , era como si me hubiese tocado pero no hubiese causado daño.

No tengo magia Potter, ya no, estas loco , deben ser las heridas , buscaremos a Madame, Ponfrey , ella te ayudara.

No Potter, si yo me atiendo estas heridas ellos la revisan a diario ,dicen que es parte de mi purificación, matarán a mi madre .

No Potter, no soportaría perderla también a ella, por que no me haces un favor Potter, hago lo que quieras si tu diriges esa varita en mi contra y me matas, yo prefiero morir, a seguir viviendo así.

Lo he intentado varias veces pero siempre hay uno de ellos vigilando no me lo permiten

En eso Draco empezaba sentir que era capaz de volver a controlar sus emociones.

Que ha echo Potter, te dije, que nada de mi vida personal , adelante búrlate Potter has ganado , pero después mátame, por favor permíteme morir a seguir llevando este remedo de vida, lo había dicho , decir la verdad había echo , que recobrará un poco de su dignidad.

Harry no sabía que decir o hacer era todo tan confuso parecía una horrible pesadilla, pero al parecer a Malfoy, el Verusatiun había causado un efecto que lo debilitaba a un más, por lo que se desmayo.


	13. AYUDA

_**EL PROTEGER NO SIEMPRE ES LA MEJOR FORMA DE AYUDAR**_

Harry no sabía que pensar, o sentir, esto no podía estar pasando, Malfoy despierta por favor, Malfoy reacciona.

Que pasa dijo él rubio la segunda vez que lo sacudió, quita tú manos encima Potter.

Malfoy debes curarte sabes, que si sigues así podrías morir.

No es posible Potter y es lo que más ansió, en este momento.

Harry, recordó como se sentía después de que murió Sirius, y era eso exactamente, lo mismo que estaba sintiendo en este momento Malfoy,

Sabía que si él demostraba, lastima o pena, esto acabaría completamente, con su deseo de luchar y pelear, lo único que lo estaba manteniendo vivo era su orgullo y él deseo de proteger a su madre, y si él no ayudaba a alimentarlo entonces él chico moriría.

Vamos Malfoy, no me interesa saber de tú vida personal, estamos aquí por un trato, nada más que para eso, me dijiste, que te tenía que enseñar a contrarrestar él efecto de las maldiciones y eso voy hacer. Así que ponte de pie, date, prisa, no eres tan importante, para ocupar mi tiempo, lo dijo en él tono de voz más frio, que pudo fingir.

Malfoy se paro inmediatamente,

Probemos con hechizos de desarme, primero, vamos Malfoy, hoy he decidido hacer tu sueño realidad, no me voy a defender quítame la varita.

El rubio dijo Expeliarmo, grito, pero solo una luz salió de la varita

Vamos Malfoy, no me inspiras ni tan solo un poco de lastima, donde esta él príncipe de slythering que se burlaba del pobre huérfano, eres acaso tan patético que ni siquiera puedes desarmarme, que diría Snape si estuviera vivo, rio (ahora sabía lo que sentía Snape, este papel era perfecto para los manipuladores y mentirosos Slythering, pero para él si que le estaba costando), en eso sintió que la varita salía disparada.

Al parecer hacerle recordar a Snape, lo había echo enfurecer, esto hacia que él rubio recuperara su magia, pero estaba demasiado débil, esto solo era para que tenga confianza en él, no sabia, que lo estaba guiando para tratar a Malfoy así, pero seguro eran sus instintos, y estaba funcionando.

Que pasa Potter, sabes que ahora estas en mis manos, me encantaría torturarte, lastima, que mis poderes, todavía no los maneje a mí control.

Y no lo vas a intentar, Malfoy, o mejor dicho, gallina, lloras como una Malfoy cada vez que esos mocosos te torturan, cállate Potter, y dirigió, su varita hacia él.

Vamos Malfoy es lo único que puedes hacer, dirigiendo un hechizo no verbal contra el rubio para recuperar su varita.

Espero, que para la próxima clase estés mejor por qué yo si te voy a torturar, vas a pagar por cada una de la que me has hecho, no lo dudes, peros las clases terminaron por hoy Malfoy hasta mañana.

En eso escucharon unas voces, que decían, dragoncito, o mejor dicho, gallinita sal de allí, es hora de tu purificación, si no ya sabes quien va a pagar.

Harry se puso la capa

Draco salió que quieren estúpidos, niñatos, cobardes,

Así que todavía no aprendes verdad dijo una sombra, ya él bosque estaba oscuro y era tarde, en eso salió un rayo que apunto a Draco, crucio , dijo y él rubio empezó a retorcerse .

Harry lanzo un protego y luego, se acerco a la sombra, lo siento Malfoy , no me gusta ver este tipo de caricias entre serpientes , obliate, dijo Harry , hazte cargo de este crio Malfoy , mañana aquí y a la misma hora mientras corría dejando a Malfoy desconcertado.

No lo voy a poder resistir cuando desearía, hacer más por ti Malfoy, pero no puedo, ni siquiera se como ayudarte, si Snape estuviera vivo él sabría como tratar a los de su casa , esto de fingir , y no sentir , no es lo mío , solo he recordado , la vez que Dolores me torturaba , se que lo que te mantiene así es tu orgullo , y debo continuar , debo llenar mi mente de todos esos recuerdos donde me has hecho daño , o no podré hacerlo .

En eso recordó que tenía castigo con McGonagall, y que si él estaba ahí significaría que Gynni y Pamela estarían solas, en el salón de clases de transformaciones, y era muy probable de Gynni atacara Pamela si esta mencionaba, algo acerca de cierta marca de labios en el cuello, así que empezó a correr.

Harry se acerco al aula, y en eso la directora estaba en el pasillo, se dirigió hacia él, su varita, por favor dijo la profesora

Aquí esta profesora,

llegas tarde Harry, pero antes de que cumplas tú castigo, debo hablar un momento contigo, acompáñeme a la dirección.

Harry no sabia que le iba decir, si le contaba él incidente en el pasillo, eso podría hacer que los profesores tal vez se den cuenta, pero necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba saber en quien precisamente podía confiar reunir pruebas, sabia perfectamente como actuaba él ministerio, no no le diría nada por el momento, pero no podía tardar mucho eso era definitivo.

Entraron al despacho y vio los cuadros de Dumboldore y Snape, tal vez si le consultaba a ellos, eso hablaría con Snape, sobre Draco, total él era su padrino sabría que hacer.

Dime Harry, que pasa contigo, pensé que las experiencias, que pasaste habían echo que madures, pero veo que no, donde has estado en la tarde, mande que te buscaran al aula y no estabas.

Lo siento profesora no puedo evitar sentirme triste, Salí a dar un paseo por los alrededores, y creo que se me paso la hora, mira Harry, yo no me puedo hacer cargo de todo, debemos reunir a la orden, ha habido un asalto en él ministerio, los mortífagos están obteniendo bastante poder y dinero, y no sabemos de donde, así que me voy ausentar por unos días.

La mayoría de profesores son nuevos , no tengo confianza , para dejarlos a cargo , el profesor Slughon , no se encuentra bien de salud , así , que tratare , de que mi ausencia sea por un corto tiempo , sin embargo no puedo evitar notar , que extraños acontecimientos se están llevando en el colegio , tengo , plena confianza en ti Harry , debemos descubrir que está pasando , en eso la profesora empezó a toser , fuertemente , que le pasa , profesora ,

Estoy, débil , es que después de la batalla , no me he recuperado por completo , y la magia Potter se esta debilitando cada vez más .

Creo, que iré de inmediato a San Murgo, por favor Harry no causes más problemas, ayúdame a resolverlos, ve a cumplir con tu castigo y cierra la puerta creo, que si no voy, esto me va a matar, lo dijo bastante afónica, y tomo los polvos flu , para desaparecer.

Harry estaba solo en él despacho, era la ocasión perfecta así que cerró la puerta y se dirigió a los cuadros, pero Dumboldore ya no estaba.

Solo Snape, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado, como siempre, que pasa Potter, todavía, no aprende a obedecer, que hace aquí, cuando venga la directora se lo voy a decir .

Bueno señor, quería hacerle una consulta sobre su ahijado, cuando Snape escucho hablar de Draco su expresión cambio, a una de preocupación.

Sabe Ud. , que él no es querido , por os otros Slythering ,por traicionar Ryddle , así que no se de que forma ,los Slythering se han posesionado del control de todos los alumnos en la escuela , pero su principal elemento de tortura es Draco , él está muy mal herido , a perdido las ganas de vivir , y su magia, a causa de cierta pociones anti cicatrizantes está muy débil , quería saber yo que forma tengo , para ayudarlo .

Miente Potter, los Slythering, jamás harían daño a Draco, lo respetan, lo consideran su líder.

No, grito, lo consideran un traidor, y Ud., debe ayudarme, o su querido ahijado va morir, lo dijo bastante frio y amenazador.

Snape, dijo debo verlo y Hablar con él, a Ud. no le creo nada Potter, cree, que me puede engañar, Draco y Ud. desde primer año han sido enemigos, jamás le pediría ayuda a Ud.

No tiene a quien pedirla señor, debe ayudarme, replico Harry.

Esta bien Potter, lléveme hasta donde él y hablaremos, como hago eso señor, las pinturas, están fijadas a la pared, no se pueden mover,

Tan inútil como siempre Potter.

Busque en la sección prohibida, hechizos desvanecedores, y encontrará la respuesta, ahora aléjese que su presencia me molesta.

Harry, ya había olvidado, lo molesto que resultaba hablar con Snape, y ahora lo recordaba, pero qué estaba haciendo, estaba Pamela y Gynni, solas en él salón de clases.

Al llegar vio Gynni algo asustada y a Pamela en él piso , que paso dijo , y alzo de inmediato a Pamela , no sé Harry , estábamos peleando y sentí, mucha cólera , por lo que ella me dijo , y después ella se desmayo ,

Es un hechizo no verbal, Gynni estabas pensando en uno,

Sí dijo ella, cual, la verdad, Harry, que no me acuerdo era como si estaba en trance, le dijo algo nerviosa

Debo llevarla a la enfermería espérame aquí que tenemos que hablar, lo dijo seriamente.

Harry llevo a Pamela con la Sra. Ponfrey, ella todavía estaba inconsciente, así que , entro a la enfermería y la enfermera estaba revisando, uno de sus libros ,

Que pasó, señor Potter

No se la verdad profesora la encontré en el piso cuando iba de camino a cubrir un castigo de la directora.

Esta bien regrese, yo me encargaré de ella.

Se va poner bien, no reacciona

No lo se , debo hacer algunas pruebas , retírese

Harry estaba, preocupado, Gyni, le estaba ocultando demasiado, todo esto era bastante difícil para él , pero debía enfrentarlo .

Entro y la chica mostraba algo de nerviosismo

bueno Gynni , quiero que me digas la verdad , no me mientas por favor , necesito que seas sincera , conmigo , pase , lo que pase , yo te voy a ayudar confía en mí

confiar en ti Harry como puedo , si tu nunca has confiado en mí, como podría créete , si me tratas , como si fuera , tu hermana menor a la cual debes proteger , no soy tan débil, ni buena como tu piensas Harry .

si , se que los Slythering te están chantajeando , y que están dominando él colegio a través de una conspiración que involucra a muchos alumnos del colegio , lo que quiero saber , que es lo que tiene en tú contra , como pudiste ceder a su chantaje eres mi novia Gynni , como has podido permitir esto.

Si Harry soy , tu novia , cuando te conviene soy tu novia , todo debe ser como tú quieres , verdad , no debo ser celosa, no debo ayudarte , ni involucrarme en tus problemas , por qué según tú son peligrosos ,y estaría exponiendo mi vida , debo ser tu novia perfecta, la linda y buen Gynni , que no se mete en problemas.

Pero fue para protegerte, pensé que estaba claro.

Si tú pensaste que estaba claro , tu eres él único que puede pensar o sentir él héroe , que se debe sacrificar por todos , aquel , perfecto , que no se equivoca , en nada verdad

No soy perfecto , y tu mejor que nadie , lo sabe , por mi culpa murió Sirius , no quería arriesgarte a ti te quiero mucho , Gynni.

Si Harry , pero yo hubiese preferido mil veces , estar a tú lado hubiese preferido , morir , si era ese mi destino , ha permitir según tú que me protegieras.

Tu no me protegiste grito Gynni, me obligaste a ser frente a algo que no quería, todos me enfrentaron, eran tan fácil estar preocupados por Ron o por ti, que lo que me pasará no les importo, por que según todos yo estaba protegida.

De que hablas Gynni , sabes que lo que único que hemos querido es protegerte

Pues no lo lograron, estuve en este colegio , Harry soportando , a Snape hablar , de ti a los Slythering , humillar y torturar a los Grifindors , como tú no te puedes imaginar ,sin poder decir nada por qué , pondría sus vidas en peligro , me dieron a elegir Harry , o torturaba o me torturaban , y tuve miedo Harry , no soy perfecta ,ni héroe , tampoco una mártir, como Ron tu o mis hermanos ,tuve miedo , y preferí , torturar, era preferible hacer todo, a permitir que dirijan esos hechizos en mi contra, no no me mires así , he protegido a muchos, solo le daba lo que quería era la única forma que me dejaste Harry , la única forma que tenia , para ayudar, aunque para eso , tuve , que dejar, mi bondad y alma pura Harry, ahora ya lo sabes no soy perfecta.

Pero Gynni , por que no dijiste nada , como pudiste callarlo .

Y que querías , que dijera familia soy una cobarde , que me he unido a los mortífagos a la hora de torturarlos , por que no soy lo suficientemente valiente , para soportar que me torturen .

O tal vez , que me obligaron a herir a un estudiante hasta el punto que muriera, me miran como uno de ellos ,he llegado a pensar y sentir como ellos , no te merezco Harry lo se , y he sido egoísta al no decir nada, por no perderte , pero no puedo más Harry , no soporto pensar , que te puedas fijar en alguien después de lo que yo hecho por ti, si Harry por ti, por qué si ellos no se enteraban que yo era tu novia , no me hubiesen echo esa propuesta , ya l9o se no me tienes que decir nada hemos terminado , y eres libre de contárselo a mi familia a l ministerio a quien tu quieras , se que después de esto iré a prisión, y mi familia no querrá , por que no soy como ellos, no quiero verte más Harry , se fue llorando.

Gynni espera por favor no te vallas decía Harry al salir de su asombro, jamás pensó, que Gynni guardara ese dolor y ese secreto .

Y ahora que iba hacer sí Gynni era cómplice , pero no era cómplice era una victima , era inocente , pero y si no le creían y si su familia la rechazaba y si era culpada siendo inocente igual que Sirius, Harry , no sabia , que hacer por qué no me dijiste la verdad amor ahora que voy hacer , no puedo permitir que esto siga ocurriendo , pero debo lograr reunir la sufrientes pruebas que demuestren tú inocencia , se sentía confundido, Jamás imagino a Gynni capaz de eso , no podía contarle nada a Ron eso era definitivo, no antes de saber como reaccionaba a veces Ron no había creído en él y esta vez no era él era Gynni , su vida estaba en peligro y él tendría que actuar con mucho cuidado.

Ahora sentía que era más fácil , que alguien le guiara y le dijera que hacer a decidir, el no era quien para decidir que hacer la quería , pero algo en su corazón no podía soportar pensar que Gynni , participo , en esa tortura hacia sus compañeros, que de repente ya no era tan buena como él creía , si no como se explicaba él estado de Pamela Gynni había utilizado magia sin varita , muy avanzada para su edad, Malfoy tenía razón la inocencia había sido corrompida , el problema era saber hasta donde , ahora más que nunca necesitaba encontrar respuestas ,

Era cierto, una parte de su ser no quería ver a Gynni, aunque él sentía que la amaba, que debía protegerla.

Salió del salón en busca de Gynni, pero no la encontró, por ningún sitio

Era en este momento, que necesitaba el consejo de alguien sentía que era demasiado, él no podría solo con eso, así que le escribió a su mamá, sabia que si había alguien ahora que podría ayudarlo era ella.

Escribió una nota:

Mamá necesito verte con urgencia, por favor ven a verme

Te quiero Harry

Estaba en la sala común pensando, no se le ocurría nada y como haría para mirar a la cara a Ron sin decirle nada.

En eso aparecieron Ron y Hermione, estaban abrazados.

Te pasa algo Harry pregunto Hermione, pareces preocupado

No nada y Uds. , nos hemos reconciliado , y nos queremos mucho verdad mi amor lo dijo besando a Ron, él pelirrojo se ruborizo ,Hermione, por favor no

Bueno Harry, debemos cumplir con él trato dijo la chica , ya lo he discutido con Ron, yo hare la tarea de Rodolfo, Andy y Pamela, Uds. deben traerme solo los libros, creo, que es mi responsabilidad por haberlos metido en esto.

Bueno, Hermione lo hare después de clases,

no Harry lo harás ahora, yo empezare a trabajar de inmediato vayan los dos.

No esto , Harry no lo iba soportar bastante le estaba constando mirar a Ron de frente, para estar con él solos en la biblioteca, cuando sentía que se le hacia un nudo a la garganta cada vez que quería decirle algo a Ron.

No no puedo tengo que estudiar, lo hare mañana,

Harry, no te llevara ni diez minutos ve por favor.

He dicho que no, y no me molesten que quiero estar solo, lo dijo saliendo de la sala común.

Se lo veía, tan felices, tan bien juntos, y pensar, que él y Gynni habían peleado, estaba cansado de que siempre, era él quien terminaba pagando los platos rotos.

Sr Potter dijo Fisch , Madame Ponfrey , quiere hablar con Ud. acompáñeme

Harry lo siguió

Entro a la enfermería, pero la enfermera, lo saco, al pasillo, espero, fisch, se fuera.

Sr Potter, la señorita Wilson está inconsciente, lo he intentado, todo para despertarla, pero no lo logro, necesito hallar al responsable ,creo , que es un maleficio, algo de magia oscura , debo informar a McGonagall , debe haber un hijo de mortífagos suelto.

Ella no se encuentra, pero cree, que podrá curarla.

No Harry debemos llevarla a San Murgo, avise a sus compañeros, para que se queden en su sala , yo voy a avisar al profesor a cargo.

Mientras Harry , caminaba por los pasillos , pensaba, si Gynni , podía ser capaz de lanzar ese maleficio , sin varita, que tanto había aprendido había escuchado referirse a la enfermera como la hija de un mortífagos , era cierto si alguien lo sabia no dudaría en acusar a Gynni de mortifaga.


	14. ES BUENO SENTIRSE PROTEGIDO

_**ES BUENO SENTIRSE PROTEGIDO**_

Harry, estaba caminando por los pasillos, cuando fich lo encontró, señor Potter su madre aguarda , en la dirección.

Harry se sobresalto, su madre, lo había escuchado es más lo esperaba, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de sus consejos.

Slughon estaba, sonriendo al hablar con Lily, recordando viejos tiempos cuando Harry entró

Harry , dijo él profesor su madre a pedido permiso , para llevárselo , tiene cita con un abogado , por unos asuntos legales y es necesaria su presencia..

Veo, que ya no lleva la chalina espero que se encuentre bien, de lo contrario dígale a su madre que le prepare una poción anti catarros, es la mejor lo dijo sonriendo

Últimamente la salud de muchos magos ha empeorado, en especial la de nuestra directora y la de algunos profesores incluyéndome.

Lily, lo siento profesor nos esperan, espero que se recupere pronto, vendré otro día, para seguir platicando eso espero señora Evans, lo dijo sonriendo.

Harry estaba contento de que su mamá había echo caso su llamado, además que era una de las mejores para inventar excusas

al pasar por él retrato de Snape Lily le había echo un guiño y Snape , se había ruborizado , jamás había visto esa expresión en su profesor de pociones o se lo había imaginado

Harry salió del colegio a los limites de las fronteras que protegían el colegio, y su mamá lo tomo del brazo

Se aparecieron al frente de su casa .

Su mamá entro, Harry después, la casa había cambiado , se veía más grande estaba bastante elegante , pero con un aire acogedor

He comprado algunos muebles Harry, te gustan ,

Si claro mamá me gustan mucho

Siéntate, preparare chocolate

Te ayudo por favor, Harry estaba nervioso no sabia como decirle esto

Si cariño

Mamá no tenías trabajo como auror

Claro cariño, pero pedí, permiso me necesitabas no

Eran aquellas palabras, la que hacían , que Harry quería abrazar a su mamá y nunca despegarse de ella, pero vamos ya no era un niño ,debía comportarse

Bueno Harry dime que te preocupa tanto hijo mío, sabes que siempre te ayudare, sea lo que sea, lo dijo mientras le daba una taza de chocolate caliente

Mamá tu que harías si supieras, que algo esta mal , pero si lo dices perjudicarías a la persona que tú más quieres

Bueno Harry, esa pregunta es muy difícil, por qué lo que más quiero eres tú mi hijo, y este es un amor diferente al que tu puedes sentir

Sin importar que hubieses hecho te protegería y apoyaría a encontrar la solución de él problema siempre hay un camino Harry no todo es blanco o negro, cariño

Pero vamos cuéntame , te juro que sea lo que sea no se lo diré a nadie

Bueno mamá, es que el colegio está de cabeza , las personas ya no son como las creían

Tranquilo Harry, respira profundo, tenemos todo él tiempo del mundo

bueno es que los Slythering, controlan él colegio ,ellos tienen atemorizados a los estudiantes de todas las casas , han echo ,que todos les teman ,los Grifindor de los años inferiores les temen a tal punto que estos les pagan y se arrodillan ante ellos , controlan a base de miedo él colegio y utilizan maldiciones imperdonables

Su mamá lo miro entre asombrada y preocupada, y te han hecho daño a tí cariño

No mamá con los de mi año no se meten , y no se como hacen para que nadie , los denuncien , los profesores no se dan cuenta, sus padres no se dan cuenta , todo s un caos

Pero eso no es lo peor , lo peor es Gynni ,está comprometida, me echa la culpa por haberla abandonado , dice , que tuvo miedo , que estaba asustada , que torturo a los alumnos y se hizo cómplice , por qué tuvo miedo , pero que en cierta forma los protegió

no se que debo hacer mamá si se enteran de que ella hizo algo a los alumnos , podrían mandarla a Azcabam y yo la quiero mamá de verdad que la quiero.

pero no puedo perdonarla , no se por qué pero no puedo

Que debo hacer, dime por favor

Harry cálmate, por favor, ven deja que te de un abrazo, tranquilo cariño, pones demasiada presión sobre tus hombros, lo decía mientras lo abrazaba

No se trata de lo que te diga yo, que debes hacer eres tú él que tiene que decidir

Yo te puedo aconsejar, ayudar a aclarar tus sentimientos y pensamientos, pero eres tú él que controla tu vida, cariño

No dejes que los demás influyan en tus decisiones , tu no eres responsable , por lo que eligieron , otras personas , por lo único que eres responsables es por tí

Has hecho mucho, de lo que los más grandiosos magos han hecho a tu edad , pero es hora de que aprendas a respirar Harry , a que te tranquilices , no eres responsable , de que ellos hayan elegido temer antes que enfrentar, rendirse antes que luchar.

No voy a permitir, que pienses que todos los problemas de este mundo los vas a enfrentar tú

es natural tener miedo Harry , pero eso no significa que te vas a dejar llevar por ese miedo

No siempre lo fácil es él camino correcto

Y pienso que Gynni, te utiliza como pretexto , para no culparse ella, por lo que ella decidió

Harry, te prometí, que tu serias él primero en mi vida , y así es cada vez que tengas un problema y me necesites solo llámame y yo estaré ahí para ti, me entiendes

Ni el trabajo ni la misión ni nada podrán alejarme de tu lado

Harry, se sentía él ser más feliz de la tierra al tener a su madre a su lado , siempre fueron las palabras que quiso escuchar, y ahora se la estaban diciendo a él

Mamá lo dijo tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas, no las ocultes cariño, te ayudara, si lloras un poco, te prometo, que nadie lo sabrá, además yo te cubriré, mientras lo ponía en su regazo acariciando su cabello.

Harry se sentía protegido y a la vez egoísta, por que en ese momento no le importaba que le estaba pasando al mundo solo quería seguir estando así

Hasta que después de unos minutos ya estaba más calmado aquel calor, que sentía al tenerla a su lado lo reconfortaba

Mamá ayúdame a aclarar mis pensamientos, es hora de que regrese

Bueno Harry, dime , que sientes ante él echo de que tus compañeros sientan miedo , de que le paguen a esos otros chicos

cólera, ganas de protegerlos , ira de quien le hacen daño

No Harry, tú no los puedes salvar de sus temores así quieras, son ellos los que tienen que decidir salvarse y enfrentarlos, tu los puedes apoyar, enseñarles a defenderse, pero son ellos lo que tienen que decidir.

Y con Gynni

Temo mamá que no sea como yo creo, que es , que ya no sea buena , la quiero mucho , pero cada vez que la imagino impartiendo una tortura , es como sí la rechazase

Harry, tu no quieres a una persona por qué sea buena o mala, tu la quieres y punto, no existe razón, no importa si esa persona fuera una asesina o un loco o un ángel

Pienso, que estas confundido, y que debes tomar un tiempo antes de decidir

Respecto a que se lo digas o no al ministerio, no es tu función, no eres auror, no tienes obligación con él ministerio, trata de esperar a que las aguas tomen su curso

No permitas injusticias si puedes evitarlas, pero recuerda, no eres el responsable, de esto , no eres su guardián, al único , que debes cuidar es a tí mismo

Pienso que Gynni , tomará una decisión, la de contarle a su familia o al ministerio o la de pedir tu ayuda, pero ella no te la a pedido.

Trata de no intervenir y medita sobre tus sentimientos

Pero es muy difícil mamá,

Lo se Harry, para alguien al que han hecho creer, que es él responsable de salvar a él mundo los es, pero ya te dije tu solo eres responsable de tus acciones

Y hablando de eso

Te han castigado, por cierta pelea en él comedor, además de que hubo cierta pelea entre Grifindors y cierta niña a la que tu has llevado a la enfermería herida de algún maleficio

Que tienes tu que decir en tu defensa a

Bueno mamá es que Gynni estaba algo celosa de Pamela y se empezaron a pelear, y como yo estaba en el medio, lo dijo algo avergonzado

Si como tu eres la cusa del problema también te castigaron

Y lo del maleficio contra Pamela verdad

Bueno es que Gynni y Pamela estaban solas en el aula y otra vez pelearon, pero Pamela termino muy mal. Cuando llegue solo pude llevarla a la enfermería

A y me faltaba un detallito, que eso de que llevabas chalina hoy por la mañana por que dis que estabas refriado, si yo te noto muy bien

Bueno es que , Harry estaba bastante ruborizado , y empezó a sonreír .

Eso no lo causo un resfrió verdad, lo dijo, si no más bien una chica, que por lo que deduzco no era, tu novia .

Harry, solo atino a sonreír, nerviosamente, no fue mi culpa mamá

Conmigo no tienes que disculparte jovencito, no soy, tu celosa y intimidante novia, lo dijo sonriendo.

Así, que por eso seguramente, volviste a descuidar tus deberes y seguramente tampoco revisaste él manual.

Lo siento mamá

Mira Harry, tus deberes es algo, que no voy a permitir que descuides, como veras, tengo a un pajarito, que me informa cada una de las cosas que te pasan en él colegio.

Y te exijo, que preste más atención a eso la carrera de auror requiere de los mejores y tienes que ser él mejor si no quieres morir en él intento.

Está semana antes de firmar tu permiso a Hosmagade, quiero ver tus notas, y tus tareas listas de lo contrario por más adulto que seas no vas y yo me encargare de que se cumpla Harry , me entiendes

Lo del equilibro de la magia es algo que no solo involucra a todo él resto del mundo si no también a ti así , que como veo , que tienes demasiadas ocupaciones en el colegio otra condición para tu salida de fin de semana será que pases un pequeño examen que te hare

Más vale que empieces a estudiar jovencito, por qué si no yo estaré todo él día en el colegio hasta que dediques un tiempo a tus estudios has comprendido

Si mamá lo dijo entre avergonzado y divertido, era él primer regaño tierno , que escuchaba.

Mama debo regresar al colegio no

Puedes quedarte Harry, mañana te prometo que ha primera hora te llevo, me siento muy sola con esta casa tan vacía por favor si, suplico Lily

Además podemos jugar a guerra de almohadas empezó tirándole una

Harry, se sentía, querido, y no le importaba si era egoísta o si él mundo se acabase en este momento él solo quería seguir con su mamá así que alegremente respondió

Está bien mamá

Harry, ya estaba despidiéndose de su mamá mientras esta le aconsejaba que se cuidara, y le repartía muchos besos, tantos que Harry se empezó avergonzar por qué venían alumnos de grados menores,

Así que Lily al despedirse solo dijo sonriendo lo siento cariño, es que te quiero tanto.

Se dirigía a su primera asignatura del día, transformaciones, pero esta vez no estaba McGonagall, si no se encontraba el profesor Slughon.

Buenos días profesor dijo Harry al ver que llegaba tarde,

Bueno días muchacho, contesto él profesor sonriente, es hora de que empecemos con la clase

Hoy día empezaremos con magia avanzada, es decir hechizos propios, que solo responderán a su control, y serán verbales, por esta clase

Rodolfo era él inventor de muchos hechizos, así que solo espero la orden del profesor para aplicar su renovado Snuffliflor, en snuffinghost, lo que provoca que de los libros empiezan a parecer fantasmas de los personajes del libro variación del hechizo que de libros se transformen en ratones

Hermione le era difícil, por que la mayoría de sus conocimientos los encontraba en libros, era poco creativa y la presión hacia que no atinara encontrar ningún hechizo útil.

Andy y Pamela se las arreglaron para que les ayudara Rodolfo, así que dentro de poco lograron conjurar sus hechizos

Andy logró que transformar sus carpetas en rosas, las cuales regalo a todas las chicas que les sonreían del salón

Pamela logro convertir sus libros en mariposas multicolores y de diversos colores

Ron, no sabia, que inventar, y no paro de agitar su varita tanteando diversos nombres hasta que esta exploto

Harry, estaba tratando de convertir su carpeta en un león, pero no podía recordar algún hechizo que le sirviera para realizar la modificación

Malfoy, logro convertir su silla en una cobra el doble de grande de lo normal después de que utilizo bastante concentración utilizando una variación del serpensortia

Pansy logro convertir sus libros en una pequeña serpiente

Neville, no lograba recordar ningún hechizo que pudiera realizar una modificación, lo que hacia que se ponga nervioso.

Harry, se empezó a concentrar a tal punto que empezó su carpeta en transformarse en un león, con solo mencionar él nombre del animal

Así que el profesor dio la siguiente calificación

Rodolfo por ser él primero 25 puntos por su capacidad inventiva

Pamela 20 puntos por ser tan graciosas mariposas

Andy 15 por lograr crear rosas tan perfectas

Draco le dio 20 puntos por su capacidad inventiva

A Pansy 15 puntos por su esfuerzo

A Harry le dio 20 puntos por su capacidad inventiva

Ninguno del resto de la clase puedo obtener le resultado deseado

Obteniendo como resultado, a una ofuscada y colérica Hermione y a un algo desilusionado Ron

Al terminar las clases tenían horas libres.

Hermione y Ron volvieron a discutir, Harry, no tenía ganas de escuchar su discusión, así que se excuso diciendo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a realizar la tarea de pociones y se fue

Al llegar a la biblioteca, empezó a recordar las propiedades del Verusatiun, que por los recuerdos pasados y experiencia propia conocía muy bien sus efectos así que no le costo más de una hora lograr cumplir con la tarea

Luego recordó a Malfoy, no podía negar que era bastante bueno a pesar de su estado había logrado él hechizo, debía encontrar la forma de ayudarlo.

Y recordó la cámara secreta, tal vez si la veía, de repente no estaba destruida, podían practicar ahí era más cómoda, y estaba seguro que nadie los molestarían

Además debía encontrar la forma de entrar a la sección prohibida, para ver de qué forma mover el cuadro de Snape.

Así que caminaba hacia el baño de chicas abandonado, cuando en él pasillo encontró a Gynni conversando con Andy mientras este ponía su mano sobre su hombro

Harry estaba sorprendido, cuando la pelirroja lo vio, desvió la mirada, y mirando al castaño le dijo algo en secreto a lo que él chico sonrió y empezaron a caminar hacia él otro lado de donde se encontraba Harry

Harry, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Gynni, pero en ese momento estaba ofuscado, debía reconocer que sentía celos de ese tipo, pero no podía hablar con Gynni, sus sentimientos no estaban definidos, no quería engañarla, la quería mucho, para que él estuviera con ella sintiendo desconfianza,

Así que decidió seguir su camino y no perseguir a la chica a pesar de que sentía grandes impulsos decir tras ella

Al llegar a la entrada del baño recordó, que no había vuelto hablar en parsel, y si al romperse la conexión ya no poseía el don, no podía entrar a la cámara

Pero la única forma de averiguarlo era intentarlo así que entro y se encontró con Mytle la llorona, esta al verlo

Le sonrió hola Harry como estas hace tiempo que no vienes a verme, te extrañe mucho

Harry sonrió, hola Mytle, la verdad es que no he podido verte, he estado algo ocupado, pero pienso que tú deberías salir un poco no

Bueno mi me gusta estar aquí sola y tranquila, me agrada el silencio y la compañía de lindos amigos como tú

pero él otro día había dos chicos y una chica aquí, que me encerraron en una botella con un hechizo desconocido , por más que grite , y llore no me soltaron hasta después de un buen tiempo ,los detesto tanto, ayúdame Harry por favor no dejes que me vuelvan a encerrar ayúdame por favor.

Esta bien Mytle, pero dime como eran

Tenían tu mismo escudo, eran dos chicos, uno castaño y el otro rubio, y una chica rubia, que hablaba algo de ti, fue lo poco que escuche hasta que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y me encerraron

No había duda eran Rodolfo, Andy y Pamela, pero que querían, que estarían haciendo ahí

Harry, ahora sabia que algo tramaban, esta bien Mytle, no te preocupes los voy a vigilar

La fantasma sonrió y se fue por un retrete

Harry se acerco al lavadero y empezó a hablar, de repente las palabras surgieron solas y la cámara se abrió

Eso estaba bien por lo visto no había perdido el don

Al entrar vio que estaba todo oscuro, utilizando él lumos pudo entrar a la cámara al parecer las columnas estaban bastantes dañadas y los restos de la serpiente todavía se mantenía ahí, necesitaría de mucho trabajo antes de que vuelva a servir,

Así que, se fue, ya pensaría en algo, para que pueda servir, como lugar de entrenamiento

Se volvió a dirigir al bosque Prohibido, con la capa invisible encima y entro en la cueva

Malfoy ya estaba ahí

Potter llegas tarde como siempre

Que pasa Malfoy ya no eres tan paciente como antes

Además he estado pensando en habilitar un lugar mas apropiado para entrenar

Así que por lo menos has estado pensando en algo bueno

Si creo que él lugar te va agradar, que te parece la cámara de los secretos

Es un lugar que supongo te va agradar

Bueno no está mal, pero debe estar completamente destruida va costar mucha magia y trabajo restaurarla

Y sabes que mi magia esta debilitada, Potter acaso te burlas de mí, y tu solo no podrás

Por lo visto no solo estas perdiendo tu magia si no que te vuelves pesimista y patético no , lo dijo bastante sarcástico Harry

Bueno Potter, no puedo seguir discutiendo contigo así que será mejor que empecemos

No, si no estas curado

Sabes que si entrenas sin estarlo, solo te debilitas debemos buscarla forma de curarte y que crees algún hechizo que cause la ilusión en la persona que lo ve que todavía tienes las heridas

Además que te hace pensar Malfoy que ellos tienen a tu madre tienes pruebas de lo que dicen

Ya te dicho que no te metas en mi vida personal, Potter, yo sabré si puedo o no entrenar, así que empecemos de una vez

Prueba con el serpensortia, creo que lo haces bastante bien ahora debemos averiguar cuanto tiempo puede mantener tu magia

Así él rubio realizo él hechizo y una cobra negra salió dispuesta a atacar a Harry

Harry, empezó a sisear y tratar de entablar conversación para que la serpiente no lo atacará y lo logro esta empezó a moverse en dirección al rubio, Malfoy le dijo trata de utilizar todo él poder para controlarla, que solo escuche tus ordenes, no importa que le diga yo

Malfoy puso toda su concentración y él animal se dirigía atacar a Harry, Harry iba lanzar un hechizo pero la serpiente desapareció y Draco se tambaleo por él esfuerzo

Harry dijo esta bien es suficiente recuerda no debes esforzarte demasiado

Potter veo, que mantienes el don de hablar porcel demasiado privilegio para alguien como tú, y tu Malfoy, por que no lo practicas, sería más fácil para controlar a la serpiente

Es cierto, buscare un libro que me ayude, pero hay otras cosas que estas perdiendo no, lo dijo sarcásticamente

A que te refieres

A tu novia Potter creo que prefiere a alguien más presumido y pedante que tú aunque solo sea un hablador

No te creo Malfoy, además ya no tengo novia

Huy Potter te la quito, que pena, nunca pensé que el salvador del mundo fuera derrotado por un papanatas

Cállate Malfoy y tu los has dicho no te metas en mi vida personal, recuerda que esto es solo negocios

Este bien Potter si queras ser un cornudo yo no me opongo

Que te calles o no respondo Malfoy

Potter se enojo, pero no debería ser conmigo Potter si no con ese papanatas que te quita a tu novia, no lo olvides

Harry lo miro con odio, y tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol, para no atacarlo

Vamos Malfoy, veo que tienes mucho tiempo libre, debo decirle a esos críos que te torturen un poco más a cierta gallinita, no

Ahora era Malfoy quien le miraba con cólera, este bien Potter ya me las vas a pagar

No es conmigo tampoco Malfoy, son esos críos quien te torturan y te llaman gallinita lo dijo sarcásticamente no yo

Sabes perfectamente que es un chantaje

Si como no Malfoy y desde cuando te dejas dominar por los chantajes, donde esta él Malfoy que he conocido aquel que tuvo él valor para oponerse a ser un mortifago, aquel estúpido y arrogante muchacho que no doblaba la cabeza ante nadie, a

Cállate Harry, veras que pronto te voy a callar esto te lo juro y esto no se queda así lo dijo él rubio iracundo, y se fue

Harry lo había conseguido por lo visto no iba ser tan difícil irritar al rubio, sabia que aquel Malfoy que conocía todavía estaba ahí solo faltaba seguir provocándolo, y por lo visto se iba volver un experto en eso.


	15. ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL

_**LA LINEA DEL BIEN Y DEL MAL A VECES ES MUY ESTRECHA**_

Harry, estaba de regreso en su sala común, las palabras de Malfoy le taladraban él cerebro, te la quito Potter ese papanatas, te la quito. Basta ya, dijo debo buscar ocupar mi mente o cometeré muchos errores, tengo que poner mis sentimientos en orden.

Así se fue en busca de Hermione y Ron pero no los encontró, ya era la segunda tarde en que desaparecían.

Así, que se puso hacer los deberes pendientes,

EL quería empezar a reparar la cámara secreta, pero que hacia, hasta que se le ocurrió, que tal vez Krecher lo podía ayudar

Así que le escribió una carta a su mamá:

Mamá, estoy dedicando mayor tiempo a estudiar, pero necesito que Krecher me traiga la recodara y mi escoba

Por favor sí

Besos de tu hijo que te quiere mucho

Harry

A Harry le parecía increíble escribir estas palabras, pero su relación era cada vez más estrecha, había llegado a creer que era él único amor incondicional que tenia por él momento

Harry recordó que tenia castigo con McGonagall, así que se fue lamentablemente esto iba ser una tortura con Gynni, y Pamela ,ya que al parecer está se había recuperado rápido en San Murgo ya que ese día había estado con él en clases, pero extrañamente no le había dirigido la palabra.

Buenas noches profesora como esta Ud.

Me encuentro bastante mejor, pero debo ir a San Murgo cada dos días, por lo que Slughon seguirá tomando mi lugar

Me he enterado del extraño accidente de ayer, cuando encontró Ud. desmayada a la señorita Pamela Wilson

Que sabe Ud. al respecto

Nada profesora la encontré cuando iba entrando en él aula

Mira Harry, que no te quepa duda de que voy a investigar, no es posible este tipo de incidentes entre alumnos

Su varita por favor, y trate de ser más puntual mañana

Esta bien profesora discúlpeme, lo dijo entrando al salón

Harry entro al salón, y estaba solo Pamela

Al mirar la chica a Harry se asusto,

Harry necesitaba que se sienta mejor sentía que por su culpa había pasado lo de ayer así que le dijo:

Pamela como estas, espero que estés mejor

Si claro Harry , discúlpame pero no puedo hablarte , tu novia es muy poderosa y me ha prohibido que me acerque a ti , que te hable o te mire

La verdad es que no la quiero contradecir, me da mucho miedo además ayer lo que me hizo fu horrible

Que fue pregunto algo asustado Harry

En ese momento la pelirroja entro y la rubia se dio la vuelta

Harry se sentía terriblemente incomodo, además que es lo que había hecho Gynni

Así que Gynni cogió una escoba sin hablar y evito mirar a Harry, solo le dirigió una mirada penetrante a la rubia

Harry empezó a limpiar las carpetas y la rubia algo asustada limpiaba lo cuadros al ver que Gynni se acercaba la chica empezaba a retroceder

Así que Gynni decidió seguir con la persecución,

Harry decidió intervenir, no era justo que Gynni actué así, además ahora no había motivo para que se comporte así no después de estar tan feliz de que Andy le pusiera la mano en su hombro, ya le tenía tanta confianza que hasta le hablaba en secreto

Harry dijo Pamela tomándole del hombro me puedes ayudar a limpiar estas carpetas, yo la sostengo mientras que tu limpias.

Si claro dijo la chica bastante temerosa

Así se pasaron limpiando las dos horas hasta que la habitación quedo completamente limpia, Pamela se había subido a una carpeta para limpiar algunos libros qué estaban en él armario

Y se resbalo estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Harry, la sostuvo justo a tiempo evitando la caída, y quedado Pamela completamente en brazos de Harry

Tranquila le dijo sonriéndole, no permitiré que tengas un nuevo accidente, no sabia por qué pero tuvo la necesidad de decirlo fuerte para que Gynni lo escuche

Gynni salió del salón tirando un fuerte portazo

Harry bajo a la chica, está le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo Gracias y se fue

Harry ahora si estaba confundido, quería Gynni, pero sentía celos ganas de herirla, eran momentos de confusión para él así que decidió ir a su sala común para dedicarse a la lectura del manual que tanto había pospuesto.

Así Harry empezó a practicar algunos hechizos de su libro de hechizos avanzados para practicarlos él siguiente día con Malfoy, necesitaba recordar todo lo necesario, para su entrenamiento.

Y decidió por fin abrir él manual para empezar a leer, que era un pequeño libro delgado de color dorado .

Bienvenidos jóvenes magos a este breve curso de aplicación del hechizo convocador

-Para realizar el hechizo convocador debe tener en cuenta lo siguiente

- Este hechizo es apto para todos los magos mayores de 17 años sin ninguna clase de excepción

· Debe él mago tener buena disposición para realizar el hechizo

· Lo debe realizar por libre voluntad y sin ningún tipo de coacción

· El hechizo depende de la fuerza y determinación del mago

· Empiece a practicar el hechizo solo si esta relajado y con ganas de hacerlo de lo contrario sería contraproducente contra su salud

· Para pasar a la siguiente pagina debe colocar sus dedos al final de la hoja si marca verde podrá continuar

· Si marca rojo deberá dejarlo hasta que se encuentre más calmado

Harry puso sus dedos donde indicaba el libro peor este marco rojo así que lo dejo

En eso sintió una voz era Krecher

Buenas noches amito le traje la recordadora y su escoba, dice su Mamá que se alegra que este estudiando y le manda estos pasteles de chocolates

Krecher, yo quisiera que mañana vengas temprano y si puedes ayúdame a contratar a algunos otros elfos, necesito que me ayudes a reparar, limpiar y amoblar una habitación

Toma aquí tienes 100 galeones, crees que serán suficientes

Claro amo, esto es un tesoro, contratare a 4 elfos más eso será suficiente

Esta bien búscame temprano mañana será un día muy agitado

Harry no podía dormir, así que tomo la capa y el mapa y se dirigió a la

biblioteca, estaba cerrada, así que con un simple alojho mora logró abrirla

recordó la vez que fisch casi lo descubre, pero esta vez no iba ser tan

difícil tenia él mapa, podía observar a Gynni en su habitación, a Pamela,

Andy y Rodolfo en la sala común, Ron y Hermione entrando también la

sala común.

Así que Harry empezó a buscar algún libro que contenga pociones ,

exóticas , o algo con poción ,estaba seguro , que era eso , pero nada

llevaba 2 horas buscando y nada Harry estaba agotado y vio por él mapa

que se acercaba Fisch , así que tomo él mapa y se puso la capa y se dirigia

la sala común.

Pero no entró por que en el pasillo vio a Malfoy estaba bastante pálido

este no lo vio así que continuo siguiéndolo

En eso se acercaba Pansy , Harry se sentía bastante incomodo así que se

empezaba dar media vuelta para irse

Cuando la chica empezó hablar

No lo se Draco, no he podido averiguar nada decía ella

Pero Pansy debo averiguar tal vez si voy a verla, con solo saber que este

bien es suficiente

No Draco sabes que no puedes salir además se darían cuenta

No si me cubres, por favor Pansy es él último favor que te pido

Que quieres que les diga ayer tuve que inventar que te castigaron y me

costo mucho eliminar las pociones, si lo hago hoy me van a descubrir

Si lo se, hoy no puede ser, pero este fin de semana que dices, solo debo

verla

Esta bien Draco inventare algo, no se ya se me ocurrirá. Lo dijo la chica

bastante fría y se fue

Draco se dirigía al otro pasillo, por lo visto tampoco quería ir a su sala

común

Se dirigía a la lechuzeria, Harry, lo seguía en eso sintió, que alguien lo iba

atacar se dio vuelta y era un mortífago , le lanzo un avada , dirigida al

rubio

Lanzo un protego y este empezó a atacar al rubio, este se empezó a

defender , Harry , se quito la capa y lo ataco con un Desmaius , haciendo

que este quede paralizado

Draco lo vio, Potter , que haces aquí .

Solo iba a la lechuzeria mintió, y tu , veo que tus amiguitos, querían

Matarte no

Vamos Potter deja de parlotear y ayúdame, que Malfoy pidiéndome ayuda

Quien iba creer eso

Vamos Potter rápido debemos llevarlo a la cueva

Esta bien Malfoy, pero esto te va a costar, esta bien

Bien, pero rápido, más te vale que todo salga bien Potter o estaremos en

Un gran problema los dos por qué ahora eres mi cómplice

Harry le lanzo una mirada furiosa, cadenas mágicas dijo y además utilizo

El hechizo silenciador

A donde lo llevamos pregunto Harry

A la cueva claro

Harry, le puso la capa al mortifago y lo llevo flotando hasta la cueva

Malfoy lo seguía muy de cerca

Y ahora que vamos hacer Malfoy, sabes que nos van a descubrir

Cállate Potter, cualquiera diría que tienes miedo

Miedo yo , sabes , que si hay uno hay varios, además hize la promesa de no

meterme en problemas

Si pero, deben estar pensando que no tarda en regresar, además

Podemos hacer que hable, Vete si, mañana arreglaremos cuentas

No Malfoy me quedo, no voy a dejar que lo hagas tu solo además tu los has

Dicho ahora somos cómplices no

Creo, que ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme y crees que va a

Hablar , solo por que tu lo dices

Debemos conseguir Verusatiun y algunas torturas veras como este

Pajarraco va a cantar, lo dijo él rubio riendo

Harry, no estaba seguro de querer hacer eso, pero definitivamente ya se

Había metido en él problema

Harry, estaba cogiendo al mortifago

Descúbrelo ya vamos, insistía Harry

Draco, dijo no puede ser es el padre de Goyle, maldito mortifago, por tu culpa Gregory, esta en Askaban si no lo hubieses obligado, si no te hubieras dedicado a presionarlo y atormentarlo hasta que lo conseguiste verdad, conseguiste hacer de tu hijo un asesino, todo es tu culpa

Crucio, grito Draco furioso, y un rayo verde salió de su varita y impacto directo en el hombre

Basta Malfoy cálmate, no puedes hacer esto, para ya, no me obligues a quitarte la varita

El rubio furioso, dejo de impartir la maldición, Potter vamos hablar a fuera

Los dos chicos caminaron afuera mientras dejaron al mortifago amarrado y con un hechizo de silencio

Que te pasa Potter es un mortifago, seguro es uno de los que tiene a mi madre, necesito obtener información y aparte, no estarían mal una venganza, si no te gusta vete, ya te dije mañana hablaremos

No Malfoy, no voy a permitir que tu solo lo hagas , esto lo hicimos los dos, además, si vuelves a utilizar él crucio, él único debilitado vas hacer tú.

Hay otra forma de que hable él Verusatiun, y a venganza, no la tienes que cobrar tú, deja que él ministerio se encargue. Calamate, recuerda, que debe haber otros mortífagos, lo van a buscar, debemos averiguar por qué esta acá y él paradero de tu madre

Este bien dijo Draco receloso, pero se puede saber como vas hacer para sacar el Verusatiun, sabes, que a esta hora él profesor debe estar en su despacho, ni utilizando la capa podrías

Tal vez si creo una distracción nadie se daría cuenta de nuestra ausencia y pueda conseguir la poción, que tal si armo un gran escándalo por qué he visto mortífagos rondando él castillo, eso será suficiente para que los profesores resguarden él castillo, si hay mortífagos buscando al papá de Goyle esto se van a ir, recuerda que ahora son fugitivos.

Grandioso Potter, pero si aseguran él castillo como vas a poder salir, lo dijo irónico

Bueno puedo esperar a que algún profesor se lance a buscarlos fuera del casillo, les diré, que los vi, por él campo de quidisch, y con la capa salir tras de él

Por lo visto no eres tan tonto Potter, esta bien Potter será como tu dices, pero él interrogatorio lo hago yo.

Bueno yo voy arriesgar mucho Malfoy, así que promete, que no vas torturarlo, entiendes, por lo menos no hasta que yo llegue

Este bien Potter lo prometo

Pero no vas evitar que me divierta n poco verdad, lo dice riendo a que te refieres

Debo practicar lo recuerdas ahora lo veras

Serpensortia grito Draco y apareció una serpiente

Veremos si ya puedo controlarla

Vamos Potter ordénale que no lo ataque, yo le ordenare todo lo contrario, y al fina si lo he dominado mi querida amiguita lo va atacar a mi gusto

Malfoy, eres un, ......

Esta bien, no podemos perder tiempo,

Mirando a la serpiente ordeno a esta que no atacará al hombre en parsel y salió de prisa puesto la capa

No sabia, que hacer era tan fácil decirlo, pero, si él hablaba entonces todos fijarían su atención en él seguramente, lo convencerían para que lo ayuden a la persecución después de todo Gynni, tenia razón era el niño que venció al señor oscuro él héroe

Así que corrió hacia su habitación recordó ,que tenia ciertas bombardas de sortilegios Wesley , que simulaban la marca ,esto con los petardos silbadores harían bastante escándalo afuera, así que tomo , todo ,se dirigió al campo de quidisch , y los encendió ,luego corrió , al aula de pociones , seguro , ya todos habían escuchado él ruido , efectivamente ,él profesor de pociones estaba saliendo

Harry aprovecho, para entrar, tomo la botella indicada y salió afuera del castillo, con él escándalo, había alumnos y profesores levantados, así que le fue fácil, salir del colegio e internarse en él bosque

Listo lo conseguí dijo agitado Harry, pero se sorprendió, al ver que la serpiente estaba apunto de morder él cuello al hombre

Basta Malfoy, lo viste lo logre Potter, si ya veo felicitaciones, pero déjalo ya

Evanesco grito él rubio y la serpiente desapareció

Bueno ya empecemos, quítale el hechizo, mientras que yo le obligo a tomar la poción, hábilmente él rubio obligo al viejo hombre a tomar la poción,

Maldito traidor a la sangre dijo el mortifago

Cállate, o esta vez permitiré que la serpiente termine con la orden que le di

Tu solo vas a contestar lo que yo te pregunte

Harry observaba, bastante preocupado Hagrid había soltado al perro y este ladraba algo cerca

Bueno empecemos, que haces aquí, pregunto Draco

Vine a matarte por traidor, lo dijo riendo

Y como sabias, que yo no estaba en el colegio

en realidad no lo sabia , me iba reunir con los futuros seguidores del señor oscuro , y planeaba darles un veneno imperceptible , que al mezclarse con tu sangre cause tu muerte inmediata , para mañana , nadie sabría , que habías sido asesinado , además , quien se interesaría , por tú, pequeña rata traidora.

Matarme, y por qué ahora, si me tienen bajo su control.

Ya no tu madre, esa traidora escapo y mato a dos de nuestros compañeros, se lo advertimos si escapaba, su lindo hijito moriría, así que vine a cumplir con él trato

Asquerosos traidores, la retenían a ella y a mi, chantajeándolos a los dos, que bueno, que escapo, me alegra ahora tengo él camino libre, para mi venganza, se van arrepentir de meterse con los Malfoy lo dijo bastante furioso

Malfoy, rápido, se acercan, dijo Harry

Espera Potter no termino

¿Cuantos son Uds.?

Hemos tenido considerables bajas en la ultima batalla, pero no es nuestro fin hay semillas, y muchos nuevos seguidores

Cuantos

Algo de 200 o un poco más

Quien es su líder

Fenrir Greyback, el líder de los hombres lobos ahora son nuestros aliados

Están verdaderamente locos, y así quieren mantener la sangre pura aliándose con hombres lobos

Cuales son sus contactos en él ministerio

No lo se solo conocemos a nuestro líder, se nos obliga mantener la capucha, por si somos capturados y sometidos al Verusatiun

Como se comunican

A través del correo muggles, pasa desapercibido para él ministerio

Malfoy acompáñame, el chico lo sigue hasta afuera de la cueva

El efecto va desaparecer, necesitamos entregarlo, los están buscando al parecer no fue él único

Potter no me interrumpas, debo preguntar

Dime eres él único o hay más en Hogwarts

Somos tres mis compañeros, te van a matar y me van a rescatar

Tus compañeros por favor son unos cobardes que seguramente ya huyeron

Malfoy, siléncialo, escucho voces, necesitamos borrar, nuestras huellas

Cálmate Potter, no nos podemos ir, si lo interrogan nos acusara

Y que si no hemos hecho nada malo, si los entregamos, no creo, que formulen cargos en nuestra contra

Inocente como siempre Potter , si él nos acusa, es posible que no le crean , pero nos investigaran , que crees , que piensen , cuando al revisar nuestras varitas descubran , qué lo he torturado, además soy hijo de un mortifago, me la tienen jurada ,de seguro iré a Askaban y no pienso hacerlo ,menos por este

Además que crees que estas libre de polvo y paja, te recuerdo, que fuiste, tu que lo ato y lo trajo acá, también fuiste tu el que robo él Verusatiun y creo la fuente de Distracción además de no estar en tú habitación eso sumado de que estas a mi lado, ya veraz lo que dice el profeta mañana

Y entonces que planteas acaso, que lo matemos y nos deshagamos del cuerpo lo dijo bastante furioso

No Potter, sabes perfectamente que no soy un asesino, si no créeme, que tú no estarías aquí.

Pero si lo aturdimos y le mandamos un obliate, te apuesto que no recordará nada.

Lanza un confundius por si acaso vamos rápido dijo Draco , saliendo dos chispas verdes de las varitas

Puede ser pero no uno sino dos los dos a la vez esto hará que el ministerio no pueda revertir él hechizo, ahora que si revisan las varitas estamos perdidos

Entonces rápido Malfoy, porqué se acercan.

Obliate dijeron a la vez y él mortifago quedo aturdido ahora vámonos ya no hay tiempo

Corre Potter date prisa ya voy, espera me podré la capa iré primero

Está bien pero rápido por qué se acercan

Esta cerrado Malfoy las puertas entran cerradas

Nos descubrieron Potter seguro ya fueron a ver a nuestros dormitorios,

Y ahora que hacemos, tal vez si hacemos lo que mejor sabemos hacer no nos descubran

Y eso es pelear , vamos Malfoy empieza , ya vienen

Eres el siempre protector del mundo Potter tu ego están grande que no puedes permitir que haya una persecución si no estas presente

Cállate Malfoy , sabes que solo quería ayudar además que haces tu acá si no vas a venir ayudar

Que te importa Potter desde cuando debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago

Harry lanzo un confrigo para causar una explosión

Malfoy lanzo un protego

En eso McGonagall se acercaba

¿Que pasa aquí? bajen sus baritas inmediatamente


	16. NO TODO LO UE BRILLA ES ORO

**TODO LO QUE BRILLA NO ES ORO**

¿Que pasa aquí? bajen sus baritas inmediatamente, dijo McGonagall

Fue culpa de Potter, dijo él rubio

No fu culpa de Malfoy, él me detuvo grito Harry

Silencio los dos a mi oficina inmediatamente

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al despacho de la directora en silencio

Al llegar encontraron a un hombre alto y rubio, que estaba sentado conversando con Slughon

Buenas noches dijeron los dos chicos

Profesor podría llevar al representante del ministerio a su despacho debo debo cumplir con mis funciones como directora

Esta bien profesora no se preocupe, si me acompaña, señor Queen , por favor, si claro le dijo él rubio sonriendo.

Muy bien señores, que voy hacer con Uds. les recuerdo que están en él ultimo año de este colegio, no en primero ,que uno de Uds. es prefecto y él otro tuvo la difícil tarea de acabar con el mago más oscuro y tenebroso de este mundo , por qué mantienen esa conducta infantil

A ver Malfoy conteste:

Fue Potter, yo me dirigía a ser mi ronda nocturna pero me pareció ver sombras afuera así que decidí investigar, pero Potter me entretuvo, empezó a insultarme y lógico yo me defendí

Y Ud. Potter que tiene que decir al respecto

Yo me dirigía avisar a Hagrid, pero encontré a Malfoy en él patio, me pareció sospechoso, así que solo lo interrogue, pero él me insulto, así que solo conteste

Les recuerdo que ninguno de los dos tenia permiso para salir y menos si lo que vieron eran mortífagos.

Además ponerse a pelear a las doce de la noche solo demuestra su falta de buen juicio y por tonterías.

Pero esta vez no se van a librar del castigo por mas salvador del mundo que uno sea, o prefecto él otro, esta vez si que colmaron mí paciencia

Nunca hubo alumnos tan problemáticos en él último año así que me encargare, que lo piensen muy bien antes de volver a ponerse a pelear como dos niños.

Están castigados por todo él mes después de clases acompañaran a fisch en la limpieza del colegio y a mano, según lo que designe el conserje.

A ver si así aprenden a comportarse decentemente

A parte de que su señoras madres van a estar informadas de esto

Y más le vale que se comporten por que la próxima vez los expulso ,y sin contemplaciones , son demasiadas reglas rotas en su haber

Y 150 puntos menos para sus respectivas casas

A sus habitaciones y en silencio

Los chicos salieron del despacho

Draco y Harry se miraron y una sonrisa cómplice surgió entre ellos

Bueno por lo menos no nos descubrieron dijo Harry

No solo nos dejaron en manos de Fisch, para que nos humille limpiando él colegio a mano, pero algo haremos no

Por supuesto ahora menos que nunca puedo permitir eso, no me afecta limpiar pero a mano, frente a todo Hogwarts y en especial frente a Andy no, Malfoy es algo que no lo pienso permitir, estoy seguro

Veo que también eres algo arrogante Potter

Ahora es diferente Malfoy, tengo un rival él que es admirado, por todo él colegio, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es exponerme a una humillación publica además si hacemos esto los Slythering aprovecharan para burlarse de ti, no.

Hablando de esos traidores, debo empezar a preparar mi venganza cuanto antes

Donde nos vamos a reunir, ya no podemos en la cueva, pregunto él de lentes

Este bien en el baño abandonado de chicas donde está la cámara secreta

Si claro perfecto, verdad, mañana he contratado elfos domésticos para que empiecen con la limpieza, espero que Hermione no se entere

Elfos eso es, yo contratare uno y tu otro, para hacer el trabajo que nos encargue fisch

Ahora el trabajo estará en engañarlo, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo dijo él rubio sonriente y se fue

Al llegar a la sala común Harry, Hermione y Ron lo estaban esperando, Harry donde estabas pregunto la chica

He bueno, tuve un pleito con Malfoy, me entretuve, iba de camino avisarles, pero era demasiado sospechoso, verlo afuera del colegio así que empezamos a pelear, hasta hace un momento cuando McGonagall, nos encontró, y nos ha castigado y Uds. donde estaban lo busque toda la tarde

Estábamos practicando Harry debemos tener un buen hechizo para transformación, te buscamos para que nos ayudes pero no estabas, es más desde la tarde no te vemos

Además no estabas en él dormitorio yo te busque, dijo Ron

Si es que tuve que ir a cumplir castigo con McGonagall, y al propósito saben que pasó por qué tanto escándalo

Si Harry, parece que hay mortífagos rondando Hogwarts, ya llamaron a los aurores, ahora precisamente están patrullando el bosque prohibido , encontraron a uno en una de las entradas al colegio , además parece que algún tonto Slythering, utilizo la marca tenebrosa de broma de sortilegios Wesley , McGonagall esta molesta dice que va a expulsar a los culpables además el profesor de pociones ha denunciado la desaparición de una botella de Verusatiun , que tenía en su despacho, dijo la chica , pero tu no tendrás nada que ver en esto verdad Harry

Harry sabia que si le contaba Hermione le aconsejaría , que le dijera todo a la directora, además había prometido no decir nada sobre él trato con Malfoy así que solo dijo no , por supuesto que no, ya les dije estuve peleando con Malfoy esos es todo.

Bueno nosotros daremos unas vueltas será mejor que te vallas a acostar

Si claro, dijo Harry algo nervioso, sentía mal por mentirles a sus amigos, pero solo sería por un tiempo.

Por otro lado al entrar Draco a la sala de los Slythering, estaba, seguro que se iban acercarse para lo, pero les daría una lección, él era una Malfoy, y lo que habían hecho lo iban a pagar con sangre.

Ya estaban ahí , el grupo encabezado por Graham, Baddock, y dos chicas más las cuales conocía sus acostumbradas risas , ya estás aquí ,te vamos a castigar gallinita ahora si que vas a pagar por hacernos esperar

Pagar dijo él rubio arqueando una ceja , los que van a pagar son Uds. , serpensortia dijo, saliendo una serpiente descomunal , babosas grito apuntando a una chica, los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar , crucio grito cuando Baddock se acercaba a atacarlo

Muy bien cadenas dijo encadenando al ultimo chico ahora se van arrepentir , por haberse metidos con migo ,era muy diestro con los hechizos en poco tiempo había conseguido reducirlos.

Al escuchar el escándalo se acercaban Zabini, Nott y Pansy

No intervengan Grito Draco ,no intervinieron en mi contra así que no tengo nada en su contra, váyanse , no es su asunto ,

Déjalos Malfoy, no es el momento ya habrá tiempo viene Slughon hacia acá , va ver supervisión

Y Uds. dijo la chico, mas les vale que no digan nada por que si no les juro que no volverán a contar con su lengua , esto no ha terminado

Vamos Draco libéralos ya , ayúdame a arreglar esto , nadie debe enterarse de lo que ha estado pasando acá

Esta bien ya voy, evanesco grito, vallase, grito él muchacho

Zabini , Nott , Pansy y Draco dejaron todo en orden desaparecieron las cadenas , ordenaron todo y limpiaron las pociones , esto es un asco mañana mismo , empezare a dejar esto en orden creo que con lo despistado que es Slughon no lo notara , ya vamos Nott, Zabini a sus habitaciones , Pansy y yo no quedaremos a dejar todo en orden.

Que paso Draco, por qué has hecho esto sabes que tu mamá, va morir, no .

No Pansy mi mamá escapo, así, que ya no pueden chantajearme te los juro que van a pagar por cada una de las que me han hecho , cuando terminé con ellos no los van a reconocer ni sus madres.

Draco estas muy pálido, parece que te vasa desmayar, sabes que estas débil, no debiste hacerlo

No te preocupes Pansy, hoy día he recibido la mejor noticia desde hace tiempo, no me va pasar nada, ve por las medicinas, que me dabas a escondidas, parece que han estado funcionando.

Yo iré a la cocina debo ordenar a un elfo de que me provea alimentos, necesito reponer fuerzas, y curarme estas heridas

Esta bien pero ten cuidado, sabes que no se van a quedar quietos,

Que lo intente si quieren así va ser más divertido, lo dijo riendo

Al llegar cerca a los pasillos encontró a un elfo necesito algo de cenar, una ración de chocolate

Si amito, enseguida se lo llevo a su habitación, toma le dijo entregándoles unas monedas ya sabes no necesito decirte , que de esto a nadie , por supuesto amito a nadie

Draco estaba caminando por él pasillo cuando encontró a Slughon

Buenas noches profesor

Que hace despierto a esta ahora Malfoy

Estaba haciendo mi ronda de rutina

No ha visto nada extraño acompáñame, la directora ha dicho, que se va empezar con la supervisión de todas las casas a ordenado que se revise habitación por habitación y baúl, por baúl hasta encontrar cualquier objeto de sortilegios wesley o elemento sospechoso , que relacione a los alumnos con los mortífagos

Draco sabía que si se hacia la inspección en ese momento muchos de los de su casa serían culpables así que le dijo por que no empecemos por í habitación , si revisa mis cosas , vera que no tengo nada que me relacione con mortífagos y yo realizare la inspección a Pansy y al resto de mi casa no tiene que molestarse , veo , que está muy cansado , y esto es perjudicial para su salud.

Al llegar, vio que Pansy había ordenado todo, por qué estaba de lo más tranquila sentada en el mueble

Buenas noches profesor

Buenas noches señorita empezaremos con la inspección, primero la de la señorita dijo él profesor y así revisaron uno por uno cada baúl, sin encontrar nada, y no precisamente por qué no había nada si no por qué tenían suficientes escondites , como para guardar él baúl entero.

Así, que Pansy y Draco sonrientes dijeron, ya ve profesor no hay nada, nosotros podemos continuar con los años menores, si nosotros lo de grado avanzado no tenemos nada menos los van a tener los pequeños verdad dijo él rubio

Si claro tiene razón, pero no se olviden de mañana temprano quiero un informe por escrito de todo lo que encontraron

Perfecto ahora tenia a toda la casa en su poder y si que lo iba disfrutar además de poder revisar baúl por baúl lo que le daría la suficiente información para descubrir hasta él ultimo mortifago y su escondite, al parecer la suerte le había vuelto a sonreír

Mientras tanto en Grifindors, McGonagall, había empezado, con la revisión, y Harry tenia, que ocultar los sortilegios Wesley, él mapa y la capa , pero no sabía donde, así que envolvió los objetos en la capa y pidió a Hermione que los guarde.

McGonagall, le tenía mucha confianza, no profundaría la revisión en su baúl, como en el de él.

Y así McGonagall, reviso Baúl por baúl encontrando muchos productos de sortilegios wesley, revistas muggles prohibidas , algunos aparatos de juegos muggles , estimulantes , entre otras sustancias no permitidas para estudiantes por lo que descontó bastantes puntos a Harry le pareció ,que ya no les iban a quedar puntos para descontar, pero afortunadamente , en él baúl de Ron y Harry , no encontró nada, excepto un buen desorden y abundante ropa sucia , lo que avergonzó a los muchachos.

Bueno así después de ese agitado día Harry se fue a dormir.

Y al despertar Ron lo estaba sacudiendo, le decía que la directora y su mamá lo esperaban en su despacho.

Harry, se baño y se vistió de prisa, y corrió al despacho, se estaba preparando para él regaño que seguramente le esperaba.

Pero empezando a subir las escaleras estaba Malfoy, parecía también bastante preocupado

Que haces aquí pregunto Harry

Me mandaron llamar parece que mí mamá esta dentro y tu Potter, no estarás metiendo tu narices donde no te incumben verdad

Por supuesto que no Malfoy además quien querría espiarte a ti

En eso se escucho un ruido dentro del despacho

Que ha pasado pregunto Harry

Eso sonó como un ataque

Los muchachos entraron corriendo, y la escena que vieron los dejo impresionados

McGonagall estaba más pálida que de costumbre al parecer había perdido él habla

Él despacho era un completo desastre los cuadros de los directores estaban gritando

Snape sonreía abiertamente al ver la cara de susto que tenían los muchachos

Pero Harry y Draco a las que buscaban eran a sus mamás hasta que las vieron estaban una frente a la otra con sus varitas desenfundas apuntándose, prácticamente a punto de que volvieran a salir hechizos de ellas.

los muchachos corrieron hasta ellas , y al ver sus caras , no podían contener las risas ,seguramente habían estado peleando por ellos , y este pleito pues era él primero que no era de verdad, bueno esos pensaron ellos estaban molestas ,

Harry jamás vio a su mamá así, estaba completamente roja , parecía no importarle que estaba frente a McGonagall.

Draco , era la primera vez que veía una expresión de cólera en su rostro la mayoría de veces se mostraba indiferente cuando una situación le desagradaba , controlaba normalmente sus emociones.

Mamá gritaron a la vez.

Parece que él grito hizo reaccionar a McGonagall, por qué inmediatamente empezó hablar

Bien señoras aplausos, las llamo para que pongan en orden a sus hijos y parece que tuvieran aquí a dos estudiantes más, como puedo pedirles a sus hijos que se comporten, sui Uds. no son capaces de sostener una conversación alturada.

Draco y Harry, tuvieron que realizar un gran esfuerzo para no reírse, ya que su madre los miraron molestas

Muy bien debido a que son incompatible la relación entre estas dos familias me veré en la necesidad de pedirles que trasladen a sus hijos, inmediatamente.

Aquello, parece que las volvió a la calma, ya que bajaron sus varitas y estaban mirando fijamente a McGonagall

Bien dijo Narcisa, si él hijo de Evans se traslada, no veo él mío por que no

No gritaron los muchachos a la vez, era la primera vez que no habían peleado, tenían toda su vida echa en Hogwarts, no los iban a votar por que sus señoras madre se habían puesto a pelear como dos adolecentes.

Profesora dijo Harry, yo creo, que podemos llegar a un acuerdo con Malfoy de no agresión, claro sí él esta de acuerdo

Si dijo Malfoy, no es necesario que nos expulse, prometo no volver a cruzarme en él camino de Potter, no tiene por qué ser tan drástica

Esos no es suficientes jóvenes, al parecer no son los únicos culpables de su enemistad sin embargo si aceptan mi proposición yo podría hacer como si aquí no ha pasado nada.

Por la cara de la directora sabían perfectamente que lo que iba a decir no era nada bueno , aquella sonrisa, que simulaba en algo a la de Snape helo la sangre de los muchachos

,pero ya estaba sea lo que sea que quiera esa vieja pensó Malfoy solo había un camino aceptarlo así que mientras más pronto mejor.

que es lo que solicita la señora directora lo dijo en su tono más complaciente y diplomático que pudo encontrar.

bueno señor Malfoy , es sabido que su señora madre esta realizando trabajo comunitario en Brighton y es la organizadora de eventos y represente de los más prestigiosos eventos de la localidad , así que me gustaría contar con su ayuda

Además tengo entendido señor Potter que su mamá fue elegida premio anual ,de Hogwarts , además , que fue una de las alumnas más inteligentes que desfilaron por el colegio , las creo unas excelentes representantes a las dos de lo que es Hogwarts.

Así que como este año Hogwarts tiene el deber de organizar la cena Navideña, de caridad, para los niños del orfanato mágico de western.

Les quería pedir a las dos que sean las organizadoras y anfitrionas del evento , por supuesto Hogwarts correrá con los gastos , y seria una magnifica obra social con esos niños.

Nunca eso nunca, dijeron las dos.

Cálmense no necesito su respuesta ahora tienen dos días para pensarlos,

la combinación del esfuerzo y colaboración , que demostraran las dos , demostrara a sus hijos y todos los alumnos y ex alumnos de esta respetable escuela que existe la armonía unión necesarias entre todas las casas, si ven a dos ex alumnas representantes de Slythering y Grifindors unidas por una buena causa.

Harry, al ver la cara de su mamá sabia que eso podía ser una tarea imposible

Draco a su vez tenía uno que otro truco que tal vez le pudiera servir, solo tal vez si la suerte le seguía acompañando

Ahora por favor señora Malfoy la invito al despacho del profesor Slughon, para que charle con su hijo

Y a Ud. señora Potter puede utilizar mi despacho de transformaciones, les ruego que su charla sea corta , por que su hijos tienen clases en una hora .

Ahora con su permiso, debo intentar reparar este desorden

Narcisa, estaba algo ruborizada al notar el caos que habían causa en la habitación salió de prisa acompañada por Draco

Lily hizo lo mismo con Harry, bastante apenada.

A los costos por los destrozos causados serán enviados a sus respectivos hogares dijo McGonagall bastante molesta.

De camino en él pasillo estaba Harry caminando con su mamá en un completo silencio, Harry notaba que su mamá estaba completamente roja.

Lily estaba completamente avergonzada, como había podido perder el control frente a Narcisa, no recordaba lo irritante, que podía ser después del colegio , no se la volvió a encontrar hasta hora , y ahora que le iba decir a Harry , con que cara lo iba regañar, por qué le tenia que salir todo mal a ella, por qué de los cientos de estudiantes del colegio Harry había elegido precisamente al hijo de Narcisa para pelear.

Así Harry la detuvo ya llegamos mamá pasa le dijo Harry, bastante incomodo de ver a su mamá así, que se supone que tenía que decirle, normalmente son las madres que regañan a los hijos no al revés , además estaba a punto de irse de su querido Hogwarts si no lograba convencer a su mamá.

Discúlpame Harry dijo su mamá perdí él control normalmente no me comporto así solo que esa mujer me saco de mis casillas.

Harry , sabia que lo mejor que podía hacer era llenarse de paciencia y imitando a Lupin pregunto .

¿Porqué Mamá? ¿Por qué fue la pelea?

Es ella sigues siendo tan arrogante como siempre recuerdo cuando se Burlaba de mi diciendo que era una sangre sucia , pero nunca quedó sin castigo siempre me las arreglaba para darle su merecido lo dijo algo orgullosa Lily, figúrate a decir que seguramente él causante del altercado eras tú que siempre estabas detrás de su hijo para buscarle pleito, pero si no la conoceré, siempre era ella la que buscabas los pleitos , claro , que era mucho más hábil que ella fueron muy pocas las veces que me castigaron por reñir con ella.

pero llegarse a lanzarse hechizos mamá por favor donde creen que estaban

no se Harry cuando empezó hablar mal de ti me descontrole , dijo que bueno algo que es mejor no repetirlo ,pero ya esta advertida si tan solo lo vuelve a intentar, lo voy a dar su merecido .

A Harry , le agradaba la manera de hablar de su madre ahora sabia de quien había heredado lo temperamental, pero ahora lo menos que necesitaba era tener a una enfadada y sobre protectora madre.

Mamá ya debo continuar mis estudios recuerdas, me encanta Hogwarts, aquí están mis amigos, he pasado los mejores años de mi vida, ya lo he prometido no voy a pelear con Malfoy

Acepta por favor , te promete que te acompañare además s por una buena causa por favor sí

Harry, por favor sabes que si lo tendría que hacer sola no podría ningún reparo , pero con ella es posible que siempre me de la contra y nunca nos pongamos de acuerdo

Mamá por favor si , esta bien Harry lo voy a pensar pero no te prometo nada dentro de Dos días vendré personalmente para darle las repuesta a la directora .

Y dime como te castigo McGonagall, bueno la verdad que la directora se esta volviendo bastante estricta nos pedido que limpiemos todo él colegio a mano y que tendríamos que obedecer las ordenes de fisch.

Todo el colegio repitió asombrada Lily, y seguramente todo por culpa de ese chico, ya se Harry inventaremos algo para evitar él castigo estoy completamente que Narcisa hará lo mismo, no permitiré, que solo a ti te castiguen dame solo un día ya se me ocurrirá algo y procura no meterte en problemas y si lo haces por lo menos que no te descubran ahórrame por favor el encuentro que esa señora si mi amor por favor dijo algo suplicante Lily.

Esta bien Mamá, y tu prométeme que lo pensaras, que organizaras ese evento total que tan difícil puede ser.

Adiós Harry y se despidió con un abrazo y un beso.

En la otra oficina estaba Narcisa y Malfoy conversando,

Jamás pensé encontrarte así mamá

Desde cuando Narcisa Black pierde los estribos así , dijo él rubio riendo

Draco, te estas burlando de tu madre, lo dijo bastante molesta

No mamá , de ninguna manera solo parece que realizar esa labor comunitaria te esta afectando verdad

No querido nada de eso es que eso tonta y temperamental Evans me saco de mis casillas, si sigue siendo tan temperamental como siempre acostumbrada a que nadie la contradiga a ser la siempre buena y linda Evans.

Me busco, yo solo respondí, nunca ha podido con migo siempre le demostré que yo era muy superior a ella.

Y tu querido como has estado, pensé que te tenían secuestrado, que debía rescatarte.

Rescatarme por qué fingió Malfoy, jamás permitiría que ella se entere las humillaciones que sufrió, total ya había tomado, cartas en él asunto.

No mamá debe ser la broma de un tonto mortifago.

Si eso debe ser dijo ella

y tu todo bien en donde estas trabajando ,

si de maravilla he logrado tener a todos los de poder en mi bolsillo , parece que tienen el poder suficiente para mover cierto hilos en él ministerio.

y no has sufrido ningún ataque de esos estúpido mortífagos

no ninguno mi amor me temen demasiado para acercarse

Draco lo sabia su mamá era tan orgullosa como él jamás aceptaría que hubiese estado en manos de mortífagos y así esta bien él la comprendía perfectamente.

Mamá sabes que he estado aquí desde primer año, que soy considerado un príncipe en mi casa, tengo todo el poder reconocimiento que jamás tendría en otro colegio

Por otro lado si organizas esa cena demostrarías que no somos enemigos y seremos nuevamente aceptados por la sociedad.

Pienso que debería aceptar.

Si yo también lo he pensado además Potter es el salvador del mundo si yo y su madre organizamos una cena de caridad juntas ayudará a abrir muchas puertas.

Pero jamás una Black, pisotea su orgullo, si quiere esa tonta Evans contar con mi ayuda tendrá que suplicarme.

Ya veras que por su tonto hijo lo hace, de lo contrario, lo siento hijo, pero vas a tener que pensar seriamente en tu traslado.

Bueno ya me tengo que ir tengo una reunión de negocios muy importante

Al propósito cual fue el castigo que te impuso esa vieja cascarrabias

Quiere que limpie todo el colegio a mano, y bajo las órdenes de Fisch.

Que se a creído, piensa que eres un elfo, claro que no cariño contrata a uno y busca que engañar a ese viejo torpe.

En eso mismo había pensado lo dijo sonriendo.

Narcisa solo hizo un gesto y se despidió


	17. DESEOS Y DESCONFIANZA

_**DESEOS Y DESCONFIANZA**_

Harry estaba bastante preocupado, la verdad que empezó como una pequeña mentira ahora se había convertido en un problema, así que se dirigió a su habitación tomo la tarea para pociones y sus implementos y se fue al aula

Al llegar ya estaban todos sentados, así que tomo un asiento vacio en la parte de adelante.

En ese momento entro él profesor estaba bastante molesto

Buenos días alumnos, por favor sus pergaminos en mi escritorio

Como podrán haber escuchado hubo una persona de este colegio, que ha tenido la osadía por segunda vez de robar una poción de mi despacho, y no se lo voy a permitir, no voy a tolerar estas faltas de respeto contra mi persona.

Así que en este momento en todo él colegio se esta realizando una prueba, se esta tomando medidas radicales para evitar los actos de vandalismo en él colegio

El ministerio a capturado a dos mortífagos uno en las cercanías del colegio y otro en una cueva.

El mortifago de la cueva, ha sido sometido al Verusatiun, porque se encontraron restos de esta poción en su organismo, además la botella que contenía la poción era la que estaba en mí despacho era la misma que estaba vacía en la cueva.

Así que un representante del ministerio va entrar en este momento y después que Uds. hayan bebido la poción que esta en sus carpetas le harán unas preguntas, mucho cuidado con tratar de botar o desaparecer la poción los vasos está encantado para que suene una alarma.

Harry y Draco se miraron, sabia que ahora si los descubrirían no había forma.

Así que el representante del ministerio que los muchachos entro.

Rodolfo, dijo es un atropello señor, acaso no cuentan nuestros derechos nos tratan como delincuentes en mi anterior escuela no sufrí humillación igual.

Hermione espeto, si no has cometido ningún delito no tienes por qué temer.

Bueno señores esto es muy fácil dijo él señor del ministerio podemos hacerlo aquí con todo los alumnos que estén dispuesto a someterse a la prueba, y con el resto tengo una orden para considerar a los que no quieran someterse a la prueba sospechosos y llevarlos al ministerio.

Harry y Draco se miraron pero nadie se dio cuenta todos estaban demasiados nerviosos para fijarse.

Draco le mando un papel a Harry sin que nadie se de cuenta

Puede resistir él Verusatiun Potter, dime como, se que se puede hacer, escuche a papá que Voldemort era capaz de hacerlo por cinco minutos, es todo lo que necesitamos, de ahí ya tengo planeado crear una distracción, debes decirme como, si tu puedes seguro que yo también.

Malfoy, que se cree que soy Voldemort, como se le ocurre que le voy a decir si ni yo mismo se como hacerlo.

Harry estaba pensando Cinco minutos y Voldemort lo pudo, no debe se tan difícil no, bueno debo poder

Es la única opción que tengo

Harry contesto la nota Malfoy, no soy Voldemort, y no tengo ni como saberlo, si recuerdas algo de como hacerlo dímelo, yo voy a intentar bloquear mi mente, como en oclumancia, pero recuerdo que mamá me dijo que si utilizaba todo mi autocontrol podría ser que el efecto de la poción no funcione

Al recibir la nota solo lo miro con una sonrisa de desprecio.

Bueno silencio por favor

Beban dijo

Los chicos empezaron a tomar la poción

Ahora solo responderán a la siguiente pregunta

Cual es el nombre de su primer amor

Todos respondieron un nombre

Excepto Draco que se veía bastante rojo, y Harry, que estaba bastante pálido

Quien fue la persona que tomo la poción de Verusatiun del despacho del profesor

Harry , no podía controlar lo movimientos de su boca sentía que se iba delatar, piensa Harry , debes controlar tu magia , la mente sobre tu cuerpo , ya se un hechizo no verbal contra Malfoy y esfuérzate Harry , tu puedes , te gusta Gyni ,sientes la muerte de Sirius, odias a Malfoy , es lo más grandioso del mundo que tu mamá este viva , ahora , no pienses en nada , tu no tienes que ver nada con ninguna poción porqué soy sordo eso es no escucho ,no escucho , no escucho, se concentro tanto que ya no escuchaba nada, mientras veía que el que hacia las preguntas , volvía a mover los labios.

Draco iba hablar, ata lenguas dijo fijando toda su concentración en Malfoy lo había conseguido ahora si podrían pasar la prueba normalmente.

Así espero un tiempo en que vio que el representante del ministerio se retiraba.

Draco lo miraba furioso, pero al parecer ya había recuperado él habla, lo malo es que él todavía no escuchaba nada.

Como iba preparar la poción si no escuchaba nada, es más si se quejaba o iba a la enfermería lo iban a descubrir.

La única solución era Malfoy, así que escribió una nota

Malfoy es tu turno ya te salve ahora has lo tuyo, debes hacer algo estoy sordo

Malfoy al recibir la nota se empezó a reír, jamás pensó que algo así le podía pasar a Potter además no recordaba ningún hechizo para ayudarlo, la poción ya iba empezar y si Potter no escuchaba menos podría hacerla.

El profesor dijo fórmense en parejas Harry, desde luego no se movió por qué no entendía lo que decía él profesor, Draco se quedo sentado esperando que todos sus compañeros encontraran pareja así, fue como él profesor dijo

Malfoy y Potter juntos., listo por lo menos ahora si estaban completamente libres de polvo y paja.

Potter escribió en la nota solo sigue los pasos que están en é libro, yo voy hacer todo él resto. Tú solo trata de aparentar que estas ayudándome.

Así dentro de dos horas terminaron la poción,

Malfoy escribió de prisa, ve a nuestro lugar de reunión allá hablamos

Harry, salió corriendo afortunadamente Hermione y Ron al parecer discutían así que no notaron su ausencia

Harry llego, pero Draco ya estaba ahí,

Que hiciste Potter trata de recordar que hiciste para revertir los pasos del hechizo es necesario recordarlos primero escribió

Harry, recordó todo hasta en el momento que no vio nada, cerro su mente, y luego dijo su sordo no escucho nada esa fueron las palabras

Bien ahora di lo contrario, con tus palabras mentalmente concentrate, si tu lo has echo, tu lo puedes revertir

Harry dijo puedo escuchar pudo escuchar escucho lo dijo, per Draco hablaba, y el todavía no escuchaba

Harry se empezaba a desesperar.

Concéntrate Potter, no te desesperes es normal que falles a la primera vuelve a intentarlo

Puedo escuchar escucho, pensó,

Malfoy pregunto estas bien Potter

Si ya estoy bien dijo él de lentes

Bueno Potter, por lo visto conseguiste dominarlo, aunque podrías ver utilizado otro hechizo para silenciarme

Que delicado, no

Delicado, tonto que tal si no me agachaba a tiempo seguro que ese imbécil del ministerio se daba cuenta

En eso apareció Krecher, con un grupo de elfos

Bien amito estamos todos listos para empezar.

Harry, dijo las palabras en parsel y la puerta se abrió

La verdad que le túnel que los conducía estaba sucio, pero Draco utilizo su varita para bajar suavemente al igual que Harry.

Estaba bastante destruido

Así que los elfos inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar, dijeron que para la tarde ya podrían ver los avances.

Harry y Draco acordaron encontrarse ahí después de la cena y e despidieron

Harry, se fue a buscar a Ron y Hermione había días que ya no conversaban, si habían vuelto a pelear, él tomaría cartas en el asunto no era posible que todos los días de la semana estuvieran con eso.

Encontró a Ron y a Hermione en el comedor así que sentó con ellos donde estabas Harry toda la semana no te hemos visto, dijo Ron

Bueno es que parece que estoy un poco mal dijo, señalando su estomago y Uds., que han estado haciendo todas las tardes.

bueno , primero estudiando y bueno Hagrid, tiene un nuevo Dragón ,Mac Gonadal se lo ha permitido si lo mantiene lejos del colegio , pero todavía es muy pequeño, le ha puesto Norberto 2 y esta bastante molesto por qué no lo vas a visitar

Es verdad a ver si en la tarde voy.

Hermione , dijo bueno chicos debo reunirme con Gynni ,para conversar, sabes por qué ya no quiere estar a tu lado Harry , ha dicho ,que terminaron ,no quiere verte , cada vez que te ve a nuestro lado se pasa de largo.

Bueno hemos tenido algunos problemas, será mejor que vaya hablar con ella

No Harry, tu y yo debemos Hablar dijo él pelirrojo

Esta bien, mira Harry, tu yo somos amigos desde siempre quiero saber que le has echo a mi hermana ahora, ya no me quiere hablar me rehúye, es como si estuviera avergonzada no entiendo su actitud, y estoy seguro que tu sabes algo, y quiero que me lo cuentes.

Mira Ron, tu hermana y yo hemos tenido muchos problemas, por malos entendidos, no te puedo decir más por qué yo no entiendo bien lo que le pasa, da que hable con ella, no me preguntes.

Acaso tu no las abras engañado con Pamela verdad, te dije que no te atrevieras a jugar con ella.

Claro que no Ron, yo la quiero y la respeto, ahora estamos distanciados, pero será por poco tiempo.

Harry, dijo él Ron avergonzado, sabes cada vez es más difícil no besar y tocar a Hermione confeso, el pelirrojo algo avergonzado

Harry, se quedo sorprendido, con la confesión de su amigo, sabia, que era normal, eso entre dos chicos que se querían

Ron pero eso es normal, entre dos personas quieren, lo importante es que tu y ella estén seguros de lo que hacen, que los dos quieran hacerlos, creo que eso es lo más importante.

Tienes razón Harry, pero cuando estoy a su lado, es como si ya no pienso en nada, solo en ella en sus labios.

Ron debes controlarte, por qué con esto ella puede sentirse presionada, creo ,la verdad, que con Gynni no me pasa esto ,lo mío es más sentimental ,me siento muy bien de estar junto a ella, me encanta besarla, pero siempre es ella la que toma la iniciativa me gusta ella, pero no tengo esa clase de deseos con ella.

Bueno Harry prométeme que no se lo vas acotar anadee si,

Presupuesto lo mismo digo, creo que es parte del cambio que estamos sufriendo hormonas eso es

Si eso debe ser.

Así los chicos se encaminaron al pasillo,

Pero en el pasillo vio algo inesperado

Gynni esa abrazada de Andy, apunto de besarse.

Ron grito Gynni, está inmediatamente se separó.

Ron se abalanzo sobre el chico y le lanzo un puñete.

Harry, sabia que ya no era su novia, pero la quería estaba confundido y ella había estado apunto de besar a ese muchacho.

Ron ya había tirado al muchacho al suelo mientras Gynni gritaba, déjalo Ron déjalo.

Harry, logro contener al pelirrojo, déjalo.

Miro al muchacho fríamente y dijo, no es el momento Andy, tu y yo tenemos un asunto que arreglar pero no será ahora, que coste que te lo advertí, lo dijo mordazmente.

Gynni, lo miro bastante asustada,

Harry la jalo a un lado a la chica, no se como puedes ser así te desconozco, debiste esperar a terminar formalmente si quería empezar una nueva relación, la soltó y se fue.


	18. SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

_**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**_

Harry estaba corriendo , necesitaba pensar , todo había sido tan rápido lo único cierto era que ese tal Andy ya no era su amigo un amigo no hace eso ,además que le pasaba Gynni, ella no era así, al menos eso lo que él creía , pero que tanto conocía el a Gynni, siempre había sido ella la que se le había acercado , ella la que lo perseguía , la mayoría de veces el solo se limitaba a aceptar, no tenia una parte activa en esa relación , no sabia cual era el color preferido de Gynni , apenas recordaba él nombre de su mejor amiga , lamentablemente no había sido un novio muy preocupado por su amada , siempre había sido ella la que estaba pendiente de él .

Así empezó a caminar y caminar por alrededor del bosque , llego hasta la cueva pero estaba completamente vacía, decidió regresar, pero entre sus pensamientos no noto que ya se había echo de noche , así que se apresuro ,recordó que ya eran los últimos dos días de castigo con McGonagall y no quería darles más motivos para que sus castigos aumentaran

Llego pero no estaba McGonagall , así que entro con la varita y la dejo en él pupitre, la habitación no estaba tan sucia como otros días , pero ya había pasado más de una hora y nadie se aparecía ni Gynni , ni Pamela, lo que extraño al muchacho, había estado pensando en que iba ser un poco incomodo estar con Gynni , pero él no verla , eso era extraño donde estaba, ahora más que nunca quería verla.

Así que termino de asear la habitación y se dirigió al comedor tal vez ellos estarían ahí, encontró a Hermione, estaba sola, Ron no estaba con ella.

Harry dijo la chica que haces aquí, no se supone que estabas castigado, si pero ya cumplí con él castigo

Pero no he visto a Gynni tampoco a Pamela y se supone que tenían él castigo conmigo, ¿las has visto?

Que no lo sabes pregunto la chica.

No que paso pregunto él muchacho

Gynni estaba llorando, yo la consolaba dijo que ella y tu habían peleado, que tu le dijiste que no la conocías, que creías que ella era otra, dijo que se sentía mal que seas tan intransigente con ella, además que es mentira ella jamás intento besar a Andy solo fue un accidente.

Accidente los vi Hermione no fue un accidente se estaban abrazando Ron tambien los vio luego estuvieron a punto de besarse si no fuera por qué Ron interrumpió, creo que es ella la que ya no siento lo mismo por mí.

Bueno Harry, pero eso no fue todo, Ron nos alcanzo entonces él empezó a reclamarle la razón que tenia para juntarse con ese chico qué necesidad tenia de estar abrazada y apunto de besarse con un chico que no era su novio, Gynni se molesto, dijo que Andy la comprendía, que no la juzgaba, que él no era nadie para meterse en eso , Ron se molesto , yo intervine trate de tranquilizarlo así que me aleje con Ron y deje a Gynni sola .

Cuando regresaba a buscarla dijeron que Gynni estaba en la dirección que McGonagall , la había castigado por atacar a Pamela al parecer esa rubia odiosa empezó a burlarse de ella

Gynni le respondió, pero lo hizo con un hechizo indebido, McGonagall estaba presente y la castigo, mando a Pamela a la enfermería. Eso es todo lo que pude averiguar

Parece que la directora a llamado a los señores Wesley y estos solicitaron que Ron estuviera con ellos hasta ahora no salen, creo que hay algo más no pueden demorarse tanto Harry.

En ese momento venia Ron del despacho , estaba algo extraño, apenas vio a Harry , le dijo:

Harry necesitamos hablar , puedes acompañarme por favor , lo dijo bastante serio ,Hermione diría que demasiado

Hermione estaba preocupada era la primera vez que Ron la excluía ,

Lo siento Hermione , pero después prometo que te lo cuento ahora Harry y yo necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas.

Harry se levanto de inmediato y se fue Ron empezó a caminar sin decirle nada , hasta llegar cerca al lago

Que pasa Ron por que estas tan serio

¿Qué sabes acerca de mi hermana y lo que estuvo haciendo él año pasado en él colegio?

Bueno Ron es algo que preferiría que ella te contara

Harry somos amigos desde primer año , no estamos hablando de una extraña si no de mi hermana menor así que quiero la verdad ahora , o te juro que ya no seremos amigos

Pensé que éramos lo suficiente buenos amigos para contarnos todo, pero veo que tu no piensas igual

Ron escucha , yo no lo quise ocultar solo que tampoco quería lastimarla a ella, creí que era ella la que debía contárselos no yo, solo respete su silencio.

Bueno pero ahora dímelo.

Bueno solo sé que desde que he vuelto nada es igual, tu Y Hermione todo él tiempo paran juntos , creo que deben tener su espacio , pero esto esta interviniendo con nuestra amistad , además hay otras cosas que he evitado contártelas hasta obtener pruebas pero las cosas se me empiezan a salir de control.

Para empezar , yo cierto día me levante más temprano que de lo costumbre, para ir al comedor y en uno de los pasillos vi a uno de los compañeros de Gynni , entregándole dinero a un Slythering de menor grado , después estos empezaron a amenazarlos y él muchacho se arrodillo , suplicando, yo

Que estas diciendo que un Grifindor se a humillado ante un Slythering, y tu nos dijiste nada,

No es eso trate de que me dijera la verdad pero él solo me pidió que no interviniera, y es lo que he tratado de hacer

Me desconciertas Harry, sabes en la historia de este colegio jamás a pasado algo así , como un león va humillarse ante una asquerosa serpiente y me vas a decir que no hiciste nada que lo permitiste .

Son niños Ron muchos menores.

No me interesan si son niños o adultos lo que se trata aquí es de honor y jamás hubiese permitido que algo así pasara, Harry , por lo visto tu has cambiado

Ron entiende todo fue tan rápido y luego cuando intente ayudar no quiso, que querías que haga

Mira Harry, no se que te pasa , pero te lo voy a recordar pertenecemos a la casa Grifindor recuerdas nuestra principal característica es ser leales con nuestros amigos , además permitir ese insulto a nuestra casa es una ofensa que merece castigo .

Y que quería que vaya y lo tortura yo , ese chico se humillo por qué quiso , en ningún momento ellos lo obligaron además cuando yo fui ellos se alejaron

Si se alejaron y nos lo hubieras dicho eso no puede quedarse así , Malfoy y su pandilla lo van a pagar

Malfoy no tiene nada que ver en eso

Que como que no tiene que ver y tu desde cuando acá defiendes a Malfoy , contesta no estas enfermo verdad

Por supuesto que no, pero si no lo has notado Malfoy a dejado de se él líder, estado observando además hay otro motivo Ron algo que me detuvo, también fue por lo que peleamos Gynni y yo, mira lo único que te pido es que lo piense por favor no quiero que hagas nada precipitado me entiendes júrame, que no vas a dañar a Gynni

Tan grave es

Júramelo

Esta bien Harry te lo juro no la voy a dañar ahora dime que tiene mi hermana que ver en todo esto

Gynni él año pasado fue involucrada en la tortura en contra de los estudiantes , dice, que la obligaron que si no lo hacia ellos la iban a torturar, que tenia miedo , que todo eso fue por qué era mi novia y ella acepto torturar en vez de que lo hagan con ella

Que eso no puede ser me estas mintiendo

Ron espera por favor Ron

Ron corrió hasta la sala común pero no estaba las chicas ya solo Pamela Andy y Rodolfo

Hermione grito , la chica bajo inmediatamente busca a Gynni inmediatamente dile que baje o de lo contrario voy a ir por ella

Ron cálmate por favor

Cállate Harry , ya vamos hablar

Hermione regreso dice Gynni que no va a bajar y que no la vas a obligar , además Ron deja de hacer ese escándalo por favor recuerda quien eres exacto

Soy un prefecto y como tal tengo autoridad suficiente para entrar

No te lo voy a permitir Ron mejor vete a dormir dijo la chica

Esta bien Ron encontró un papel y una pluma en la mesa dale esto y dile que si no está aquí inmediatamente lo cumpliré

Hermione tomó él papel molesta y desapareció

Al momento estaba Gynni con ella algo llorosa.

Que quieres Ron vamos tenemos que hablar ahora ,

no quiero ,

Vamos te digo, y la jalo de un brazo , Ron suéltala dijo Hermione , no te metas esto es algo que ella me va explicar ahora, vamos

Harry ,dijo suéltala Ron ella viene con nosotros verdad lo dijo mirándola

A la que la chica asintió algo temerosa

Si peor yo voy con Uds. dijo Hermione necesito saber ahora mismo lo que está pasando

Esta bien dijo Ron y se disponían a salir cuando Andy se interpuso

Déjenla si ella no quiere no la van a obligar o se la van a ver conmigo

Ella es mi hermana y viene conmigo, no te entrometas por que esta vez no respondo espeto él pelirrojo

Andy saco la barita, Ron lo apunto

No Ron dijo Harry esto es algo que dentro de una hora vamos arreglar él y yo te espero en él campo de quidisch en una hora, te voy a enseñar a no meterte en asuntos ajenos además recuerdas tenemos una cuenta que arreglar

Muy bien Harry, si así lo quieres así será en una hora,

Alto Harry sabes que los duelos están prohibidos,

y que vas hacer me vas acusar él y yo vamos a tener ese duelo y mas le vale que nadie se meta , por que no respondió dijo Harry bastante molesto, mirando a Rodolfo que se había levantado.

Hermione solo salió de prisa al ver que Ron ya estaba saliendo

Harry lo siguió .

Ron , la llevaba fuera del colegio

A donde vamos pregunto Hermione a la cabaña de Hagrid me dio la llave , parece que va estar ausente por dos días y me pidió que alimentara a Norberto segundo

Alojomora dijo el muchacho y la puerta se abrió

Muy bien ahora si dime Gynni ,como es eso de que tenias miedo , que cediste a la presión de esas asquerosas serpientes

Bueno Ron la verdad que las cosas no fueron fáciles por aquí estaba sola , y tenia miedo me entiende me lo ofrecieron dijeron que si obedecía , no torturarían a los de primero , y eso fue así al principio , pero después de que empecé a torturar ya no era lo mismo , si no torturaba me acusarían había participado igual que ellos y cada vez era peor me obligaron a utilizar la maldición imperdonable y me enseñaron otros hechizos de tortura y magia oscura , después tu te vas acostumbrando y de pronto ya no sabes como salir de esto , yo no quería que Uds. se enteren , y ellos me chantajean , yo estoy en sus manos, es que acaso no entiendes si yo les decía algo ellos enviaron eso al ministerio y acusarían a Papá , a mí y a toda nuestra familia de a ver participado .

Gynni, recuerdas estas hablando conmigo no es Harry, ni Hermione te conozco desde que naciste, tener miedo tú por favor a que te torturen a mi no me engañas, una Wesley, puede tener muchos defectos pero él miedo no es uno de ellos.

Quiero la verdad, no esa estúpida de mentira que le has contado a Harry, mira que si no lo haces no van hacer los Slythering lo que te van acusar si no seré yo mismo grito.

Ron es la verdad, eso fue.

Bien si insistes entonces no tendré más una hermana inmediatamente llamare a McGonagall

Esta bien esta bien empezó a llorar la chica

Que quieres que te diga que me dolió que Uds. No me tomaran en cuenta, que me tomaba como si yo fuera una niña a que todos tenían que proteger , bien pues no lo soy no soy una niña quien tengan que proteger así que decidí unirme tal vez así podía sacarles información quería ayudar a Harry , quería demostrar que yo era tan capaz como Uds. , pero nada salió como pensaba ellos no decían nada frente a mí , nunca confiaron en mí, solo hicieron que yo trabajase para ellos , me tendieron una trampa y caí como una estúpida, poco a poco fueron asignándome tareas de torturas más crueles , trate de ayudar a Neville y le di la información necesaria, pero él nunca se entero como la conseguí, no sabes Ron no soy buena espía , pero debo admitir que estar con ellos ayudo a canalizar mi habilidad para los hechizos he logrado dominar hechizos que jamás hubiesen permitido que conozcan , he estado en duelos donde me han considerado ganadora con ellos era una de las mejores , no una más al que sus hermanitos y novio tienen que proteger por que se creen los héroes, grito la chica.

Así que es eso resulta que ahora tengo una hermana mortifaga

Yo no estoy diciendo eso , solo que con ellos me siento bien

Claro y por eso los apoyas , no

Bueno si

Y piensas que voy hacer cómplices de eso , piensas que me vas a manejar a mí te equivocas nos ha mentido suficiente Gynni esto lo van saber mis padres , y para mi , ya no tengo hermana menor a quien proteger , eres autosuficiente , no pues arréglatelas tú sola , no quiero verte, jamás lo hubiese creído si no lo hubiese escuchado de tu boca dijo Ron saliendo.

Hermione estaba atónita no podía creer lo que había escuchado que había sido todo eso así que miro a Harry

Harry le dijo ve con él, puede ser una locura sabes lo impulsivo que es

Gynni y yo tenemos que hablar

Harry empezó a pasear por la habitación, creo que lo nuestro ha sido un error, y creo que ha sido mi culpa , siento si no te di tugar e intente protegerte, pero a mí si me hubiese gustado, que me dieran esa oportunidad, no entiendes lo que yo siento por ti, en tu afán de sobresalir te ha llevado a más allá de los limites , no creí nunca que seas una niñita mimada , tienes a una familia que te protege y te cuida que se preocupa por ti , y no la quieres , yo moría en ese momento por tener a alguien que me diera un mínimo de afecto.

Esta bien Gynni , pero yo solo te digo que si sigues por ese camino va llegar él día en que tu no te vas a reconocer , la fama y él reconocimiento no valen más que él cariño por los tuyos.

Tu has decidido tomar un camino que te lleve a prisión y yo no pienso seguirte, si quieres cambiar siempre tendrás a un amigo, pero jamás intervendré en tu favor si antes tu no pides mi ayuda, no pienso volver a se una excusa para que sigas en eso , la magia es muy poderosa Gynni, pero si no la llevas por él camino correcto te puede destruir

La pelirroja respondió , esta bien Harry perfecto se que ahora no me comprendes , se que piensa que soy mala, pero yo no lo siento sí pienso que él conocimiento esta bien me encanta aprender y obtener poder , si a ti no te gusta creo que ya no tenemos de que hablar, creo que lo que sentí por ti fue la admiración al valor y poder que tienes , pero yo necesito a alguien que quiera surgir , que no solo tenga valor , yo necesito que la persona con la que esté me valore por lo que soy , no solo que quiera que sea buena y correcta , si tu no puedes ver eso en mi esta bien .

El se fue sin voltear, sabia que si la miraba, eso lo terminaría de destruir ella había elegido y no era ya a él,

Harry ,tenia un duelo , y mucho de sus sentimientos lo estaban embargando ,sentía que él culpable era Andy , claro seguramente era por eso que Gynni estaba así , ella ya lo había elegido , y eso le dolía, quería destruirlo , ya no podía controlar sus sentimientos y emociones todo estaba fuera de control

Andy ya estaba ahí lo miro le castaño, y le dijo bien Harry es horade que pierdas verdad, si es que ya no perdiste lo dijo burlonamente

Harry hizo él saludo de rigor

Andy también

Así empezó Andy mando un depulso , incarcerus

Impactado de frente a Harry, este callo en él piso, completamente amarrado

Que pasa Harry es que acaso eres un fraude, caso no puedes atacarme lo dijo riendo

Harry estaba furioso, necesitaba librase de las cuerdas pero de pronto

Imperius dijo el castaño, muy bien Harry , ahora que tal si no divertimos un poco , por que no bailas a lo dijo riendo

Harry era incapaz de poder contener los movimientos de su cuerpo pero se sentía tan humillado, tan furioso, que empezó a oponer resistencia , impedimeta es lo que trataba de pensar pronto sentía que la furia lo controlaba , así que se deshizo del maleficio

Accio dijo , la varita voló a su mano , crucio dijo , y un rayo salió de varita e impacto directo al rubio ,lo estaba torturando ,sentía furia , se había atrevido a humillarlo ,le estaba quitando a su novia, que tenia ese imbécil de bueno sentía como la furia salía a través del rayo, ya no le importaba nada

Detente Potter basta, ya es suficiente, ya lo lograste lo derrotaste para lo dijo cogiéndolo del brazo

Harry reacciono, él muchacho estaba inconsciente

Draco se acerco a verlo y su respiración era débil, que tratabas de hacer si no llego a tiempo lo matabas

No no quise hacerlo no se que me paso

De verdad no quise hacerlo dijo Harry

Al ver que él muchacho seguía inconsciente

No me interesa Potter lo cierto es que se iba a morir, si no llego lo matas

Harry estaba en shock ahora sí que sería expulsado había estado a punto de matar a un compañero de su casa y con una maldición imperdonable, eso sin contar que podría ir directo a Askaban.

Pero como había pasado, es que ya no era dueño de él, solo se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, y de pronto solo sintió ganas de torturarlo.

Mira ya reacciona dijo él rubio Enervate dijo, y él muchacho, se despertó

Bien Potter veo que sigues ejerciendo tus dotes de asesino no olvido cuando mastates a Bellatrix por puro placer o dolor , todo por que tus sentimientos no estaban en orden

Muy bien insoportable Grifindor, te he salvado de una muerte segura, solo por que no me cae bien este asesino , claro que todos le dicen salvador del mundo dijo él rubio lo vi todo se que tú utilizaste una maldición imperdonable, además que has rota tantas reglas.

 Duelo ilegal

 Utilizar una Maldición Imperdonable

 Retar a un Alumno de tu propia casa

Y todo eso sin contar que eres nuevo, cree que me vas a deber tu vida, y estas en terribles problemas

Así que yo mejor me quedaba callado no te parece, además quien te creería, a quien le puede interesar un pobre huérfano , sin mencionar que te acabas de enfrentar al defensor del mundo mágico , el vencedor de Voldemort , a quien piensas que le van a creer.

El muchacho lo miro algo asustado,

Sabes perfectamente que tienes que hacer verdad, de lo contrario dejare que la próxima vez Potter te mate, no es cierto Potter, lo dijo riendo.

Si dijo Harry, si dices algo que me perjudique te mato, lo dijo peligrosamente, es más si no fuera por Malfoy ahora lo estarías , estaba tratando de imitar la mirada intimidante de Snape, y al parece resulta si las personas que tenias al frente era la que más odiaras.

Rodolfo y Pamela se acercaban

Así que Andy , se levanto

Que pasa aquí pregunto Rodolfo

Nada que te importe siseo Malfoy

Vamos Potter McGonagall te busca y tu recuerda lo que te he dicho es por tu bien, dijo mirando a Andy, y se rio

Harry, todavía no controlaba los movimientos de sus pies que había sido eso , en un momento a otro se había comportado como un Slythering, como era que había podido hacer eso , él no era así, no sería que él fantasma de Voldemort, estaba en su cuerpo o qué desde cuando acá Harry amenazaba a alguien, asesino Malfoy le había creado una fama de asesino y eso al parecer sí había intimidado al castaño , si estaba asustado y no se acercaba a Gynni eso estaría muy bien.

Harry y Draco se encaminaron

Que te pasa Potter, no conocía ese aspecto tan agradable de ti si sigues así me vas a caer bien

Cállate Malfoy me siento como si fuera mi primo Durley, un matón , no se como pude hacer eso

Que pasa Potter no me vas a decir que Voldemort estaba dentro de ti verdad ja ja ja

Harry y Malfoy se separaron diciendo que se encontrarían en el lugar acordado y así fue

Harry estaba nervioso, tenia miedo de si mismo además por que le tenia que pasar eso a él

Así llego al baño y Malfoy ya estaba ahí

Que pasa Potter parece que has visto ha un fantasma ábrela ya, dijo mirando él lavadero

Harry la abrió y bajaron los elfos habían echo un gran trabajo estaba completamente limpia, las paredes reconstruidas, todo en su lugar

Bien dijo Harry, Krecher has hecho un gran trabajo , al igual que tus amigos, pero regresen mañana buscaremos algunos muebles y necesitamos su ayuda , de acuerdo

Claro amito así será lo dijo y desaparecieron

Harry estaba nervioso, no se sentía nada bien con lo que había echo

Potter, que te pasa , puedes dejar de moverte

Me va a delatar, estoy perdido, no se como pude perder él control así

Es normal Potter eres un mago, eso sucede cuando estas fuera de control, por eso es peligroso provocar a un mago poderoso, además no te va a delatar no le conviene, no es tonto, que no te quepa duda

Pero como pude actuar así Malfoy, no soy un criminal ,tampoco un mortifago

Y acaso de verdad te crees santo, Potter, se perfectamente todo lo que paso , si me reí , cuando caites , estabas bailando Potter después rompiste él encantamiento , tu mirada cambio , Potter, se quito todo atisbo de bondad , solo había furia y dolor cuando un mago llega es o el otro ya perdió , fue cuando intervine

Creo que ya te pague una, Potter además, te he ayudado a que no te descubran Potter y recuerda no te metas en problemas, por qué si lo haces no solo tu te perjudicas si no también a mí y recuerda , que si te expulsan , tu mamá no aceptaría reunirse con la mía y yo también me tendría que ir así que más vale que te alejes de los problemas Potter o lo lamentaras , no me voy a ir de aquí ahora que vuelvo a tener él control.

No Malfoy yo no sirvo para esto sabes me siento mal creo que se lo voy a contar todo y voy a enfrentar mí responsabilidad

Quieres callarte Potter actúas como un cobarde, ahí no, me van a descubrir, mejor voy antes que me delaten, no seas patético y más vale que empieces aceptar que no eres perfecto , ni santo Potter.

Es que no lo había echo antes ni siquiera cuando tu me provocabas, claro Potter jamás te robe a tu novia Potter, además no había podido dominarte como lo hizo ese muchacho, la verdad es que por lo menos es valiente, y tiene algo de astucia

Cállate Malfoy y no me lo recuerdes, por qué no respondo,

Mira Potter , para esta hora todos saben que él te robo a tu novia Potter Pamela se ha encargado de regarlo por todo él colegio así que mañana vas a tener que soportar mucho más que miradas, así que te vas a acostumbrar o vas tener que pelear con todo él colegio.

¿Que te pasa Potter? no es solo eso verdad,

No es Gynni, ella lo prefirió a él dice que le gusta aprender eso de la magia oscura, que se siente bien, que no le importa torturar persona que no le doy su lugar, que ella no es buena y correcta, no quiero que valla Askaban, no quiero que se vuelva mala, la quiero me entiendes, le dije que no la seguiría pero preferiría ir a Askaban en su lugar.

No te vas a poner llorar a hora verdad Potter, sabes no es nada raro que se sienta así, teniéndote a ti como novio , pero tal vez te pueda ayudar claro que te va a costar y mucho.

A que te refieres

Vamos Potter te dije que prácticamente antes de navidad tendré el control de Slythering, por lo tanto esos de sexto estará bajo mis ordenes sabré perfectamente, que estará haciendo tu pequeña pelirroja, además que podrías guiarla por él camino que quieras claro todo eso sin que ella se entere de tu intervención, pero ya te lo dije te costaría mucho

Lo que quieras Malfoy, si afirmas eso

Ja ja ja jamás pensé escuchar eso de ti Potter , como me estuviera divirtiendo si fueran años anteriores , los papeles cambian verdad, todavía no olvido que me obligaste a tomar el Verusatiun y me obligaste a revelar mis sentimientos , estas seguro Potter realmente seguro que harías lo que sea por salvar a tu novia.

Ya te lo dijo lo que sea

Bueno Potter, necesito pensarlo, no todos los días tienes al salvador del mundo en tus manos dispuesto hacer lo que tus órdenes

No juegues conmigo Malfoy, recuerdas ya no soy un santo , recuerdas y pierdo él control cuando me enfurezco, no querrás que lo haga verdad

Aprendes rápido Potter además tu nueva personalidad me gusta, pero lo lamento solo te queda esperar, a y eso si no te metas en problemas o ya sabes que le puede ir muy mal a tu novia

No te metas con ella Malfoy te lo advierto, o no respondo , podría cambiar mi declaración incluir a tu madre y a ti en mis declaraciones al ministerio, podría hacerte ver como él que dirige y maneja a los mortífagos a tu conveniencia y estoy seguro que los del ministerio ,me creerían

Muy bien Potter bravo lo has hecho muy bien definitivamente tienes madera, ya veras con un par de clases más , tu suerte va cambiar, es solo que debes aprender a manejar la fama y él poder que te rodean no utilizarlos en tu contra, presiento que tu y yo vamos a entendernos mejor.

Ahora a lo que vinimos Malfoy, no creas que me agrada estar a tu lado presiento que eres una mala influencia para mí

Pobrecito Potter las malas compañías lo corrompen, no me hagas reír sí

Harry , dijo esta bien empezaremos con hechizos débiles , petrificus, trata de liberarte , solo utiliza tu mente

Draco lucho , pero nada ,no conseguía mover un solo musculo , vamos Malfoy no es difícil inténtalo otra vez , lo volvió a intentar pero nada , trata de recordar tus peores momentos créeme ayuda

Malfoy lo consiguió, petrificus dijo y ahora era Harry el petrificado

Harry lucho, pero fue rápido él dolor y la cólera lo liberaron inmediatamente.

Bueno Potter creo que hoy has estado motivado no

Malfoy, como te gusta molestar verdad, sigues siendo él mismo antipático de siempre

Bueno Harry ahora hay otro tema que vamos hacer con esa estúpida cena de navidad organizada por nuestras queridas madres,

Que dice tu mamá acepto,

todavía no y la tuya ,

dice que tu mamá se lo tiene que pedir

Mi mamá estas loco, conociéndola jamás lo haría

Lo se Potter he aprendido a conocer a las personas con solo verlas y tu Mamá no es la que fácilmente se doblegan diría que es bastante arrogante

Así que vamos a tener que escribir dos cartas, yo imitare la letra de mi madre y tú me dictaras lo que le gustaría que dijera mi madre, para que aceptara, y tu harás lo mismo.

Que Malfoy , como crees que vamos hacer eso además yo no se como es la letra de mi madre

Bueno Potter yo hare las dos , tu solo consigue una carta con la letra de tu madre

Crees que podemos engañarlas pregunto Harry

Potter estas dudando de mí por supuesto, la falsificación es una de las cosas que aprendí desde pequeño, ya veras Potter va ser muy fácil, y veras como lo aceptan , mañana mismo debemos empezar , así que aquí a la misma hora

No estoy seguro de esto pero creo que no me va a quedar de otra, a otra cosa más, sabes como nos vamos a librar de Fisch, Krecher me va a ayudar,

yo también, ya tengo un nuevo elfo ahora debemos encontrar la forma de engañar a Fisch

Si Malfoy creo que eso va a ser fácil, Mamá prometió ayudarme, estoy seguro que con los conocimientos en pociones que tiene y siendo auror, encontrara algo.

Bueno creo que esta vez si que la vamos a librar, dijo él rubio antes de irse.

Harry salió, pero eso no evito que siga sintiéndose mal, que se supone que habría dicho Andy ,que se supone que tenía que hacer ahora , todo era confuso , solo tenía algo claro amaba a Gynni , y ya no le importaba que tenía que hacer para liberarla , era solo una chica confundida, recordó las veces que él estaba así , solo esperó que Andy se mantenga alejado, eso es todo.


	19. ENTRE MASCARAS

_**ENTRE MASCARAS**_

Harry, se dirigió a su sala común y al llegar todos lo miraban como con lastima, a esas alturas Malfoy tenía razón seguramente todos se habían enterado de que Gynni ya no estaba con él.

Encontró a Hermione y Ron cerca a la chimenea bastantes distanciados de los demás.

Ron le dijo, te fuimos a buscar al campo, pero ya no estabas solo vimos a Andy, con Rodolfo y dijeron que eso no se quedaba así que el próximo golpe lo daría él y que si te iba doler, estaban furiosos, estuve a punto de ponerme a pelear con ellos pero Hermione, me detuvo , y fue una suerte por que se acercaba Fisch, y tu donde estabas .

Solo fui a meditar un rato no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, veo que él rumor corrió ya por todo él colegio.

Si Harry, lo lamento pero no te favorecen mucho dijo Ron algo incomodo

Deja yo se lo explico dijo Hermione, mira Harry, todos en especial las chicas sabían que tu tenias una novia y que era Gynni y la respetaban como tal , pero ella eligió a Andy , eso es lo que Andy a dicho , y Gynni no lo a desmentido por lo tanto , significa que Andy te la a quitado, eso es lo que se comenta entre las chicas.

Eso es mentira eso no es así, pero si esos quieren creer, total siempre es igual creen todo menos la verdad. Además por que ese imbécil tiene que hablar de lo que no sabe, voy a enseñarle a no meterse conmigo, así sea lo ultimo que haga.

Que te pasa Harry dijo algo asustada Hermione

Nada solo que esto me tiene mal , últimamente estoy fuera de control , parece que los limites que antes me controlaban ya no los tengo , llega momentos que pierdo totalmente él control , estoy empezando a preocuparme.

Tranquilo Harry es normal, tu poder a aumentado , después de la batalla, después de todo Voldemort era un gran mago y tu te enfrentaste a él .

Mira Hermione he soportado suficiente, soporte que no me creyeran que se burlaran de mi en él pasado pero es suficiente, no voy a permitir miradas de lastimas o burlas en mi propia casa, se que prometí a McGonagall ,portarme bien y no causar problemas , pero si alguien intenta burlarse de mí se va arrepentir

Que te pasa Harry tu no eres así , que te esta pasando

Que ya no soy un niño , que tampoco soy perfecto y que ,no se me da la gana de soportar una humillación más, me canse todo esto me han echo darme cuenta que de nada sirve que siga portándome bien igual las cosas me van a ir mal , por que él mundo prefiere creer en cualquier otro antes que en mí, siempre ha sido así y nunca me importo lo que dijeran , pero se acabo ,lo menos que merezco es respeto ,después de todo lo que he vivido no voy a soportar ninguna ofensa de nadie, me entiendes.

Si Harry claro que te entiendo, pero deberías calmarte me parece que te estas dejando llevar por los celos y él dolor.

Y si es así que, total ya no tengo novia, puedo hacer de mi vida lo que se me de la gana , y si ella ya no me quiere yo buscare a otra que si me quiera, se acabo el Harry Potter bueno y amable, él tonto al que todos podían manejar como quisieran a partir de ahora las riendas de mi vida y las , decisiones que tomo respecto a ella , solo lo hago yo . Pamela dijo al ver que la chica se acercaba, necesito hablar contigo.

No Harry no puedo tengo que estudiar será después.

Vamos dijo Harry tomándola del brazo

Espera Harry por favor me estas lastimando

Harry no la soltó estaba a punto de salir de la sala común, cuando Andy y Rodolfo entraban

Harry al ver a Andy solo esbozó una sonrisa y salió con la chica no dando tiempo al castaño a contestar.

Suéltame Harry por favor suplicaba la chica

No por qué habría de hacerlo te has encargado de regar chismes por todo él colegio, aparte de provocar una pelea con Gynni, y ahora lo vas a pagar.

Suéltame, te lo voy a explicar eso no fue así

Claro que es así, primero intentas seducirme y después provocaste a mi novia hasta él cansancio, si lo que querías es que te prestara atención, bueno pues lo estoy haciendo.

Harry, dijo cálmate yo se que esto debe dolerte mucho pero no fui yo la que te engaño

Ella no me engaño, y vas a prender a quedarte callada, no quiero escuchar una sola palabra de ti, lo dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

La chica estaba asustada él juego se estaba saliendo de control al parecer se le había pasado la mano Harry no resultaba se él manso corderito que decían que era, pero ella no era una inocente niña así que sonrió y le dijo tal vez esto te haga sentir mejor y lo beso

Harry respondió el beso con pasión quiso que aquello borre todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y estuvieron besándose por un buen rato hasta que Harry dijo ya basta este fue él trato verdad nos besamos y tu dejas de molestarla, no quiero que te le acerques ni que vuelvas abrir esa dulce boca para perjudicarme vamos a tener un trato , pero las condiciones las pongo yo

Que , estas diciendo

Lo que escuchaste, quieres ser mi novia, entonces lo vas a ser seremos novios a partir de hoy, eso sí, debo poner ciertas condiciones:

1.- No te acercas a Gynni, por ningún motivo

2.- Dejas de propagar cualquier tipo de rumor que me perjudique

3 .- Yo elijo cuando te beso como y donde, entiendes lo dijo fríamente.

Por lo demás tu decides, si quieres podemos salir, me podrás presumir, o lo que tu quieras mientras respetes mis condiciones

Bueno esta bien pero con la condición que me cuentes que siente hacia mi y por qué él cambio

Que siento hacia ti me gustas no lo puedo negar más , por qué lo del cambio, pensé que lo sabias lo dijo mientras esbozo una sonrisa, tu hiciste , que terminara con mi novia y esté contigo debes estar orgullosa no.

No era esto lo que quería dijo la chica al menos no lo esperaba tan pronto, lo dijo algo triste.

Bueno pues ya lo tienes, ahora será mejor que regresemos mi amor dijo él chico sonriente, vamos no va se tan malo te aseguro que puedo se bastante cariñoso cuando quiero y no hacen enojar, debemos regresar a presentarte como mi novia oficial, lo dijo en un tono bastante seductor.

Claro dijo la chica y lo abrazo mientras caminaban a la sala común

Hermione y Ron estaban perturbados por qué Harry había tenido esa mirada apenas vio a Pamela y después, irse así definitivamente su amigo estaba cambiando, actuaba raro .

Harry entro en la sala con Pamela y el chico la abrazo y la beso, luego se acerco a Hermione y Ron y les dijo chicos le presento a mi novia, mientras sonreía a la chica.

Ron y Hermione, se quedaron sin habla que estaba pasando Harry nunca había sido tan impulsivo como ahora, tampoco era frio y calculador, porqué actuaba así.

Harry, los miro, que les pasa no se alegran, de que esté intentando rehacer mi vida, lo dijo algo serio

Los chicos respondieron algo incómodos si claro.

Mientras Hermione dirigía una mirada furiosa y esta la contestaba sonriente abrazando y besando a Harry.

Vaya, vaya dijo Andy, parece que estas empezando a perder el buen gusto, lo dijo mirando a Pamela.

Tranquilo Andy, no será que estas celoso, por que preferí a alguien mucho más interesante que tú.

Harry, solo se limito a mirarlo con rabia, quería atacarlo, pero debía controlarse Draco tenía razón no iba dejar que ese castaño le ganara , esto no lo podía permitir, esta vez iba empezar una lucha , pero no sería para salvar al mundo si no por él, por lo que él quería , no esperaba perderla, no frente a ese chico jamás, si guerra quería guerra iba tener, esto ahora era completamente y únicamente personal.

Harry , se despidió con un beso de Pamela y se fue acostar, al llegar a la habitación , sintió ganas de llorar , estaba confundido había echo lo que la razón le ordenaba por lo menos para mañana no iba ver rumores , ni burlas , tampoco miradas de burlas o chicas tras él persiguiendo y haciendo que se sienta avergonzado, mañana, iba ser muy duro , recordó que fingir para Malfoy era fácil ,pero para él, era una tortura, sin embargo no tenía otro camino , si quería Gynni a alguien malo entonces lo iba tener , él no estaba dispuesto a perderla , no sería una perdida más en su vida.

Ron se acerco, Harry, por que lo haces se que esto te debe estar doliendo y lamento que Gynni se comporte así, pero tú no deberías comportarte así, no sientes nada por Pamela, no la quieres lo haces por despecho, eso no te va hacer ningún bien

Bien Ron , creo que tus palabras me hacen sentir mejor , lo dijo bastante sarcástico , no me siento para nada bien lo único que se es que Pamela me quiere es bonita , y yo me siento muy atraído por ella, me gusta ,además creo que soy libre no , si quieres conservar mí amistad será mejor que no te metas en esto es algo que por si solo tengo que hacer, solo te pido que no te alejes de Gynni ,ella te necesita aunque diga que no.

Ya le escribí a mis padres mañana mismo van a estar aquí , yo a Gynni no le vuelvo a dirigir la palabra ella ya eligió y esto Harry es algo que yo también te pido que no te entrometas yo veré como trato a mi hermana .

Bien entonces hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana dijo el chico bastante molesto, era la primera vez que surgía esa sensación de incomodidad y de limites entre los dos amigos.

Hermione se fue a buscar a Gynni, estaba en su cuarto, llorando todo era tan difícil para ella.

Cálmate le dijo Hermione no se por qué lo hiciste , por qué decidiste involucrarte en eso , pero lo cierto es que vas a perder mucho Gynni y lo primero que pierdes es a Harry

A que te refieres

Que él se entero de los rumores y decidió que si tu no lo querías él tampoco iba a llorar por ti , a dicho frente a toda la sala común que Pamela es su novia y la ha besado ,creo que es despecho , pero lo ha echo ,parece que él también está cambiando ya no es él mismo

Bueno pues mejor así , todo será más fácil para los dos

Hermione estaba sorprendida, pero se fue, comprendió que Gynni necesitaba estar sola

Gynni, solo se acostó, se cubrió con la almohada y empezó a llorar, la primera perdida había dicho.

No era la primera perdida, ella sabia que lo iba perder, lo que nunca iba superar es que lo quería, lo quería como a nadie, pero él debía comprender que ella necesitaba ser reconocida por ella, no por se la novia de Harry Potter , y ahora ya lo había perdido, sin embargo debía usar la mascara, ya él había elegido y ahora ella solo tenía que continuar.

despertó temprano , estaba algo adormilado , pero se decidió ducharse necesitaba verse bien está vez tenia que mostrar un cambio en su apariencia , así que busco en un cajón de su baúl , para aseo personal que muy pocas veces había abierto , en él había un paquetito , decidió abrirlo y vio una pequeña nota:

Querido Harry, esto es una loción para peinar, la descubrí, en una antigua tienda, úsala con cuidado, no se si pueda encontrar más es muy rara.

Tu padre siempre la utilizaba para ocasiones especiales, creo que te sentara bien

Besos Mamá

Harry, decidió probarla y funcionó. Por primera vez su cabello era manejable se peino, utilizo un hechizo para limpiar y planchar como le había enseñado su madre, pero pocas veces utilizaba, ya que siempre estaba atrasado para llegar a clases.

Pero ese día todavía era temprano, así que se vistió, y termino de acomodar su cabello, salió dejando a sus compañeros dormidos, camino hacia el comedor, notó las miradas, puestas en él, pero no se inmuto, hasta que vio a Pamela esta se le acerco y él la beso ,

Buenos días, dijo la chica,

Como estas preciosa dijo él

Todos estaban sorprendidos, al ver a Harry, peinado, y con aquella chica

Las chicas miraron a la rubia con desprecio, pero está no les hizo caso.

Que te parece si desayunamos y hacemos planes para Hosmagade, este fin de semana saldremos no dijo la chica sonriendo.

Bueno, si claro dijo confuso.

En eso llego una lechuza, para él era de su madre

_Hijo _

_Espero que te encuentres bien hoy no podré ir por la mañana pero en la tarde estaré ahí he estado pensando y creo que podría aceptar tal vez si Narcisa me pidiera disculpas._

Te envió la poción que te prometí, se trata de un experimento que hice con un viejo amigo, en ese momento no estaba perfeccionada, pero ahora creo que reuní los conocimientos necesarios

Sus efectos son parecidos a la maldición imperius, solo que es imperceptible, utiliza solo dos gotas, en algo que beba Fisch y luego dale ordenes claras, sobre todo que acepte, que él debe admitir ante McGonagall, que tu cumples con él trabajo, funcionara tranquilamente por un mes si lo haces a diario, espero, que no le de es otro uso a la poción confió en ti, siento que estoy haciendo muy mal en consentirte pero sigo considerando ese castigo injusto.

Úsala bien por favor

Espero que estudies recuerda que debes practicar él hechizo del manual o tendré que castigarte aunque no lo quiera.

Besos mamá

Pdta. Krecher ira en la tarde a ayudar ha tenido que hacer algunas cosas en la casa.

Harry, que eso pregunto la chica al notar que Harry guardaba inmediatamente el frasco.

Nada, que te interese, si quieres que no terminemos será mejor que no te inmiscuías en mis asuntos, Harry no sabia por qué pero necesitaba que esa chica deje de quererlo , tal vez si él la trataba mal, pero porqué por qué esa chica lo ponía tan nervioso.

Harry, se levanto la tomó de la mano y se dijeron a la clases.

Hoy tendría defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor Marcus Rolan, llevaba esta signatura,

Así todos entraron

Buenos días es un honor para mi estar en esa aula, teniendo aquí a los protagonistas de la historia de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Quiero que se paren las siguientes personas

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Rodolfo Kurts

Andy Watson

Draco Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson

Tenemos aquí a chicos muy sobresalientes, se pregunto por que he mencionado a Rodolfo y Andy, pero los conozco son díganos representantes de su colegios he tenido la oportunidad de impartir clases, y me gustaría saber, en que nivel están respecto a los vencedores de Hogwarts.

Harry Potter, enfrentara a Rodolfo, se que son de la misma casa, pero me encantaría ver que puede ser ese chico frente a Ud.

Hermione Granger con la señorita Pansy por favor

Señor Watson, con él señor Malfoy por favor

Bueno les informó que este es un curso de magia avanzada así que se utilizaran hechizos no verbales tanto para ataque como defensa.

Colóquense en posición por favor solo tres hechizos de ataque y tres de defensa para cada alumno, no esta permitido hechizo que cusen daño extremo a sus compañeros , y recuerden si esta en él piso o se rinde deberán dejar de atacarlo.

Uno, dos tres empiecen:

Harry, tomo la iniciativa tarantallegra, dijo, y los pies del muchacho empezaron a temblar y a bailar él castaño le regreso un hechizo per Harry lo esquivo hábilmente, cadenas mágicas pensó y él chico cayo atado al piso completamente amarrado.

Harry sonrió, él duelo había sido ganado.

Hermione y Pansy, no lograban que ningún hechizo saliera de las varitas no estaban acostumbradas todavía a utilizar hechizos no verbales, no consiguieron en toda la clase que algún hechizo saliera.

Andy y Draco era diferente

Malfoy lanzo un serpensortia mental que ataco rápidamente al rubio y lo dejo inconsciente, lo que hizo que él chico riera, claro ya había tenido él suficiente tiempo para perfeccionar el hechizo.

Así él profesor miro a las chicos y les ordeno que se retiren , no sin antes mencionar que no se preocupen por qué este año recién aprenderían a usar los hechizos no verbales y llevo al joven Watson a la enfermería.

Harry y Draco se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa, parece que él entrenamiento había resultado.

Harry, se fue, a la cámara, no pensaba almorzar recordaba la nota de su madre y todavía, ni siquiera había leído como formular él hechizo, así que mejor ese lugar para concentrarse y estudiar.

Así Harry entro en la cámara estaba completamente vacía, abrió él libro y puso él dedo en él indicador esta vez marcaba verde, lo que significaba que podía leer.

Para realizar este hechizo se debe controlar la magia para lo cual es necesario que se desprenda de su varita he intente mover algún objeto a su voluntad, recuerde debe relajarse o podría desencadenar un desequilibrio en su magia.

Harry dejo la varita trato de mover él libro que tenia en las manos, no lo conseguía, volvió a intentarlo y esta vez lo logro el libro se movía a su voluntad.

Así que volvió a abrir él libro

Ud tiene la magia suficiente para continuar si ha llegado a este punto

Ahora debe preparar la siguiente poción deberá ser muy cuidadoso y tratar de los sentimientos no lo dominen por que la poción hará que su personalidad se desdoble, creando un caos, si existe confusión entre sus sentimientos y pensamientos, es muy posible que se debilite, es por lo que se le pide concentración y relajación, solo cuando su ser en conjunto esté en armonía con lo que es Ud. será cuando realice él hechizo y para eso los sentimientos y pensamientos deben estar de acuerdo.

Harry leyó los ingredientes algunos eran bastantes raros, parecía contener más de treinta ingredientes definitivamente él solo no podría hacerlo no se sentía capaz ojala que su madre lo ayudara con eso.

El hechizo es él siguiente:

Mientras apunta su varita directamente al centro del eclipse mencione las siguientes palabras:

Seres de la noche, animales de la luz fuerzas de la naturaleza, cuando él sol se mezcle con la luna, que él poder de ellos restablezca nuestra energía que lo mágico siga siendo mágico, y lo no mágico que siga sin serlo.

Recuerde este hechizo no solo depende las palabras si no de la energía que cada mago y bruja logre concentrar, todo nuestro mundo dependerá de eso.

Los elegidos serán los que inicien el círculo y sean los pilares que conducirán la magia hasta que esta sea de vuelta, manteniendo él equilibrio.

Recuerde que un elegido debe mantener en armonía sus sentimientos y pensamientos o podría morir.

Esto era lo peor que podía pasar, él sabia perfectamente que en este momento podía tener mucho poder mágico pero definitivamente sus pensamientos y sentimientos no estaban en orden.

Harry leyó y sintió escalofríos, elegidos, su madre era una de los elegidos, eso le había dicho ella, él todavía no creía que podrían elegirlo a él, no en este momento de su vida estaba confundido, demasiado confundido, además había una lucha que él ya había empezado a participar, y era por ser él, simplemente Harry Potter.

Al levantarse vio a alguien que lo miraba era Malfoy

Potter veo que ya empezaste a leerlo, y que tal llegaste a la parte de la poción,

Si, pero, no creo que pueda hacerlo, es muy complicada además, mis sentimientos ahora menos que nunca están en orden.

Exacto lo mismo digo, pero debemos tomar la poción es la única forma de ayudarlas

A quienes, pregunto Harry algo nervioso

Lo sabes perfectamente a nuestras madres, ellas por él echo de haberse sacrificado por su amor hacia nosotros han sido elegidas, pero si no logran tener paz eso puede ser que la energía que canalicen se desborde, él circulo se rompa y mueran.

Ya he perdido suficiente Potter y no pienso perderla

Yo tampoco Malfoy , ahora que la tengo de vuelta, qué siento que por primera vez alguien me quiere incondicionalmente ,que me entiende y me comprende que soy yo él único al que ella quieres no la pienso perder antes prefiero morir, no quiero más una vida si no la tengo a ella.

Potter, veo que también debemos incluir este libro en nuestro entrenamiento, debemos empezar a practicar con la poción cuanto antes, así que tu te encargaras de reunir la mitad de los ingredientes y yo la otra mitad, empezaremos a practicar lo más pronto posible.

Al propósito felicitaciones Malfoy, ese hechizo te salió perfecto, lo dijo riendo

Vaya, vaya Potter veo que te encanto que le hiciera daño a tu rival, creo que podría causarle un poco más de dolor la próxima vez no crees.

Harry, solo asintió, no era así, pero el solo recordar él nombre de ese chico lo enfurecía.

Veo que por fin decidiste peinarte, ¿Qué? de la noche a la mañana te volviste seductor, me haces reír, te falta tanto, hasta un niño se daría cuenta que estas fingiendo.

Cállate Malfoy, no quiero pelear ahora, no tengo tiempo, ya me voy en la noche hablamos.

Espera Potter, cállate escucho voces

A mi tú no me callas, era cierto arriba se escuchaban voces la puerta, la cerraste

Por supuesto como se te ocurre que la voy a dejar abierta

Ahí estaban escuchando los chicos detrás del lavabo

Se oían tres voces:

Oye Pamela por fin lo conseguiste no, te hiciste novia de ese tipo tal como lo habías planeado

Si dijo la chica, pero no es como pensaba, creo que va ser mucha más difícil de lo que pensaba

La voz que se le parecía a Rodolfo, hablo, y tu Andy, ya te decidiste por cual de las dos

La dos son bonitas, claro que a Harry, se la tengo jurada, ella va hacer mía, y la otra bueno, es una muy mala Slythering y la vez tan arrogante, pero si vieran lo mansita que se porta cuando esta a mi lado , esta tan necesitada de amor, creo que hay Andy suficiente para las dos, no crees, dijo él chico riendo.

A Harry, lo estaba deteniendo Draco porqué ya había desenfundado su varita ahora si que lo iba a matar, mira que hablar así de Gynni, ella como podía ser tan tonta para creer en ese tipo.

En serio la pelirroja te hace caso

Por supuesto si soy tan comprensivo con ella, y ellas tan inocente, tan buena, que me la comería a besos y dime tu Rodolfo como va lo de tu plan.

Bien por él momento ha empezado a admirarme, creo que muy pronto va a necesitar de mi ayuda, voy hacer tan indispensable para que va necesitarme hasta para respirar

Y como va la poción dijo Andy

Bien ya para la próxima clase , veraz como ella estará en mis manos.

Harry, necesitaba saber de que poción hablaban por que querían lastimar a Gynni, Hermione, a él, no recordaba tener enemigos, excepto claro Malfoy, pero estaba a su lado, y al parecer ya no se llevaban tan mal como antes.

Los chicos rieron, toma dijo aquí esta solo unas gotas, puede ser peligroso, dijo Rodolfo, lo malo fue que no escucharon respuesta, que es lo que le estaba dando y a quien.

Luego de eso no escucharon ningún ruido

Ya se fueron dijo él rubio,

Suéltame ya Malfoy deja que lo mate

No Potter, te dicho que debes aprender a controlarte, no es el momento ni él lugar además debes descubrir que traman.

Mira Potter me da igual si sigues portante como un crio, y seas tan tonto para atacarlo, no te das cuenta que eso lo quería parecer una victima, y tu estas haciendo toda más fácil para él, pero bueno ese es tú problema, pero no dejare que te metas en problemas, si lo haces nos expulsaran a los dos.

Además debo averiguar quien es esa Slythering

Harry estaba de acuerdo Malfoy tenia razón debía utilizar la astucia, debía aprender a fingir ahora era más que necesario.


	20. CONFESIONES Y PLANES

_**CONFESIONES Y PLANES**_

Será mejor que regresemos a la cámara dijo Malfoy

Enséñame , por favor dijo Harry, necesito aprender Malfoy, mira yo te voy ayudar en lo que necesites , lo que sea Malfoy, dinero , poder, tengo entendido, que tu eres muy bueno en todo lo que tiene que ver con eso, yo en cambio, debo admitir , que me gusta más la acción pelear aprender hechizos ,me gusta más la verdad , las apariencias no me importan sin embargo ahora necesito usar tus armas, y estoy dispuesto a pagar él precio, todo con tal de no perder , ahora menos que nunca puedo perder.

Potter Potter Potter, te desconozco eres tú, o de verdad Voldemort, se posesiono de ti, no deberías hablar a la ligera, lo que me ofreces es bastante has pensado en que podría pedirte que seas mi esclavo ,podría ponerte en ridículo frente a todo él colegio, podría torturarte si se me da la gana, entiendes, tus promesas y tus palabras no pueden compararse con los que sientes tus deseos no deben superar tu razón , estas de suerte , si estuvieras hablando con él Malfoy de hace dos años seguramente, te hubiese entregado a Voldemort, per ahora, yo e vivido en carne propia , lo que se siente , y no existe venganza suficiente hay cosa que te dejan marcado para siempre , yo solo me arrepiento de haber sido, un imbécil por haber seguido a mi padre él destruyo nuestras vidas, fu él que siempre me manipulo, tal vez , si yo hubiese tú valentía , si me enfrentaba a él , preferiría , que me hubiese desheredado, tal vez hubiese sido mejor no tener padre mi mamá nunca pudo oponerse, siempre se refugio en sus fiestas no quiso enfrentarse a él , siempre vivió con él solo para protegerme , siempre me libraba de los castigos , no siento nada por él absolutamente nada, en cambio tú no los tenías pero eras , famoso aunque no lo quisieras , te respetaban , te querían , Dumboldore siempre te apoyo, fuiste tan orgulloso para rechazar mi amistad en primer año.

tu no entiendes nada Malfoy , para mí no fue nada fácil vivir sin ellos en una casa donde era eso que acabas de decir un esclavo , un sirviente , el juguete de Durley, yo recibía todas sus migajas , era él recogido , aquí forajido que iba a una correccional para Muggles por ser considerados por todos los vecinos como un delincuente, Durley siempre me utilizo como un saco de boxeo, nunca tuve derecho a nada , ni siquiera a un solo juguete para mi cumpleaños , mientras veía , que él recibía juguetes más de los que pudiera contar con sus manos. No tener a alguien que te quiera es difícil, recuerdo cuando fue la primera salida a Hosmagade, y no pude salir por que no tenia a nadie que me firme el permiso o cuando me castigo Ubrige, y tenia razón no tenia a nadie con quien quejarme era un huérfanos te rechacé esa vez fue por que me recordaste a él, lo tenias todo aunque creo que no tenias lo principal amor.

No pensé que los rumores eran ciertos, pensé que eran habladurías, era verdad que vivías en un armario.

Si Malfoy algo parecido.

No no puede ser tan distintos y a la vez tan iguales , tu y yo hemos sufrido a nuestra manera ,yo en algún momento desee ser un huérfano y no presenciar la peleas entre mis padres, ya no soportaba sus exigencias, no sabes cuanto tenia que sufrir cada vez que sobresalías o te felicitaban, mientras mi padre me torturaba mencionaba una y otra vez que me habías ganado, lo mismo con Granger, sabes , nunca me importo lo de la sangre , per era una tortura cada vez que me mencionaba que ella me ganaba que era superior a mí.

Yo nunca pensé que tu vida hubiese sido así pensé que eras un niño engreído que lo tenía todo

Yo tampoco creí, que tu vida hubiese sido tan difícil, pensé que eras así por que tenias cariño y apoyo, cosas que yo deseaba, por que lograste entablar una linda y sincera amistad, mientras a mi solo me seguían por que mi padre era poderoso. Pero bueno creo que tu compañía también me hace daño Potter, saca de mi la parte más sensible, y yo no puedo darme esos lujos, ahora menos que nunca puedo mostrarme vulnerable.

Mira Potter mes has conmovido, pienso ayudarte, eso sí lo que acabamos de hablar juraras que nunca se lo contaras a nadie, no se como pude.

Esta bien Malfoy lo mismo digo, creo, que necesitábamos tener esta conversación ahora me siento mucho mejor, y por supuesto ahora menos que nunca quiero que piensen que soy vulnerable o débil, juraremos los dos que esto nunca saldrá de nosotros.

Y así los dos muchachos hicieron él juramento mientras empezaban a sonreír.

Bueno Potter, veo que tu apariencia ha mejorado, pero creo que hemos estado demasiado tiempo sin hacer ejercicios y eso definitivamente no atrae a las chicas, debemos volver al Quidisch, per esta vez si que yo te venceré

Lo veremos Malfoy, aunque todavía no se con que tiempo, pero te aseguro, que mañana mismo hablo con McGonagall

Potter , debes empezar a creerte tus mentiras, dices que estas enamorado de Pamela y no para de mirar a tu pelirroja como piensa que te van a creer

Bueno tienes razón pero es difícil,

Nadie dijo que era fácil, esto para mi fue bastante fácil por qué tuve al mejor maestro de todos mi padrino Snape.

Tienes razón debo reconocer que Snape fue un maestro del engaño, lastima que no este con nosotros.

Pero podemos utilizar algunos de sus conocimientos y sus experiencias, recuerdas él retrato de dirección, me gustaría tenerlo en la cámara.

Tienes razón además podemos convertirlo en una especie de estudio y centro de entrenamiento, pero debo buscar en la sección prohibida Snape me dijo que había un libro que diría como despegar él cuadro.

La sección prohibida, si claro como no lo pensé antes, tengo acceso ahí, casi todo él día

Como, si siempre las están cuidando

No te voy a contar todos mis secretos Potter, solo te digo que si ese libro esta ahí yo lo voy a conseguir. Trajiste la carta debemos hacerlo pronto mi mamá viene mañana

Si aquí esta tienes razón mi mamá viene en la tarde

Empezaremos con la mía dijo Draco

Recuerdas como la llamo tu mamá

No no me acuerdo, lo único que me acuerdo es de la pelea que tuvieron

Potter concéntrate

Evans, eso dijo Evans.

Bueno entonces será así.

_Querida Señora Lily Evans_

_Le escribo esta carta para intentar arreglar la situación de nuestros hijos, creo que sería mejor que realicemos el pedido de nuestra querida señora directora, por lo que estaría bien que nos reuniéramos para ponernos de acuerdo unos minutos antes de entrar en el despacho de la directora a las tres de la tarde en Hogwarts_

_Muy feliz por su regreso_

_Narcisa Black_

Malfoy mi mamá quería que se disculpe, además como que se van a reunir en él colegio a las tres, si ellas no han hablado

Y que crees que estoy haciendo entonces ella es una Black y ellos jamás piden disculpas, si tu mamá la conoce y ve que se disculpa, nos habrá descubierto, tranquilo Potter nosotros estaremos ahí, para dirigirlo todo.

Bueno espero que funcione

Ahora la tuya

Bueno no pongas querida, por que mi mamá la odia. Así que jamás pondría esas palabras, vamos entonces díctame tú

Señora Narcisa Black

No me ha ce gracia tener que escribirle, pero supongo que seria bueno que nos reunamos y demostremos ser más maduras que nuestro hijos, al organizar dicho evento espero contar con su apoyo por él bienestar de nuestros queridos hijos

Sin más que decirle

Lily Potter

Bueno creo que algo así sería

Bueno creo que mi mamá hubiese querido que le ruegue un poco, pero dada las circunstancias y como se llevan debe demostrar un máximo esfuerzo para las dos

Ahora si, yo utilizo mi lechuza para enviar tu carta y tú la mía tómala

Y un cuarto de hora antes Potter se puntual o nuestro plan va a fallar

No te preocupes Malfoy a mí ahora más que nunca me interesa quedarme en él colegio

Al propósito ya tengo la poción para fisch, a partir de mañana se la daré, y veras que no hemos librado

De que se trata, pregunto él rubio

Yo tampoco tengo por qué contarte todos mis secretos solo limítate a saber que conseguirá librarnos del castigo al menos eso espero

Más te vale que funcione Potter o nos va ir muy mal

Ahora debemos saber de que poción hablan esos intrusos, y sobre todo debo investigar cual de las chicas es que se ha fijado ese papanatas.

Si será mejor que nos reunamos aquí en la noche

Tú me enseñaras a mejorar el poder de mi magia y también quiero aprender a dominar el patronus y tú aprenderás él arte de engañar, y fingir, veraz que no es difícil, dentro de poco nadie podrá saber si dices la verdad o es una actuación

No quiero eso Malfoy, solo aprender a no ser tan impulsivo y ganarle a Andy

Eso es Potter lo que debes aprender si quieres ganar, ya lo veras, además te pienso cobrar algún pequeño favor por mi enseñanza, pero por él momento no se que sea, solo recuerda que estas en deuda conmigo.

Harry , salió de ahí mucho más relajado le había echo muy bien hablar sobre eso, era algo que no podía hablar con su madre solo la haría sufrir más pero con Malfoy era diferente, ahora él sabia que prácticamente había pasado por lo mismo , pero debía concentrarse y encontrar a Pamela, tal vez podría sacarle la verdad.

Ron lo encontró, Harry donde te habías metido te he estado buscando por todo él colegio, debemos hacer algo para recupera él espíritu Grifindor de nuestra casa.

Algo como que Ron,

Tal vez si les damos su merecido a los Slythering, las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad

Y que planeas hacer organizar una batalla campal para demostrar cual cas es mejor.

No solo darle una pequeña lección a los que lideran esa casa en especial Malfoy

Mira Ron ya te dicho que Malfoy ya no los lidera y antes de enfrentar a los Slythering, tenemos que enfrentar a los intrusos de nuestra casa

A que te refieres, se que Rodolfo y Andy están en nuestra contra, debemos hacer que se vallan, no los quiero en el colegio

Por que los crees se que has tenido problemas con Andy, pero Rodolfo al parecer ya no se mete con Hermione

Y no te parece extraño, sabes que desde él principio dijo que iba estar detrás de Hermione y ahora no hacen nada, que crees, que han estado haciendo

Que sabes Harry, acaso piensan hacer algo en contra de Hermione

No Ron no se en contra de quien pero estoy seguro que planean hacer algo eso es lo que pude entender, por que escuche una conversación secreta entre esos tres.

Seguro Harry, voy a buscar a Hermione inmediatamente.

Bueno por él momento no tenía que enfrentarse a Malfoy, pero si seguía así las cosas él momento llegaría y no tenía ahora la mínima intención de atacar a Malfoy


	21. PLAN EN ACCIÓN

_**PLAN EN ACCIÓN**_

Harry, caminaba por los pasillos y en eso vio a Gynni, caminaba bastante apurada, Harry volteo, recordó, que no podía quedarse mirándola cada vez que la veía, claro que noto qué una lagrima corría por su mejilla

Harry, estaba preocupado, que es lo que le pasaba, tal vez si la buscaba, en eso encontró a Hermione, que pasa.

Es Ron y Gynni, sus padres los han venido a buscar, Ron me dijo que no vendrían hasta él lunes, nunca pensé ver a la señora Wesley tan molesta.

Pero , no te dijeron nada más .

No Harry, dijeron que iban a tener una reunión familiar y que si todo salía bien regresaban el lunes.

Harry, estaba preocupado seguramente Ron ya lee había contado todo a sus padres, y lógicamente ellos no estaban de acuerdo, pero que harían, si la trasladaban, o ellos mismos la denunciaban, no ellos no eran así, Harry recordó que desde que los conocía siempre ha existido amor y comprensión en esa familia.

Harry , la situación no debe ser fácil para él señor Wesley, él trabaja en él ministerio y ahora a ascendido , si se supiera que Gynni esta mínimamente involucrada, dañaría mucho su reputación, pero ahora ya no podemos hacer nada solo esperar, recuerda que Gynni todavía es menor de edad, no por mucho tiempo, pero aun lo es.

Harry, quería estar a su lado, se sentía responsable por ella, pero nada ahora no podía hacer nada.

Harry voy a ir a la biblioteca, no se por qué pero ahora me cuesta cada vez más concentrarme es él primer año que a pesar de mis esfuerzos no logro tener buenos resultados

No será por lo enamorada que estas no lo dijo riendo

Si claro eso debe ser, dijo la chica riendo también

Pamela, lo encontró, como estas mi querido novio,

Bien, podrías dejar de abrazarme, no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos

Potter, y su nueva novia, parece que tu gusto esta mejorando, belleza no deberías fijarte en alguien como Potter, si tu quieres podrían ser yo tu novio, te aseguro que te divertirías más que al lado, de este, lo dijo dirigiéndole una mirada seductora.

A la que la chica respondió algo ruborizada.

Malfoy, cállate, deja de molestar a mi novia, lo dijo abrazándola vamos Pamela será mejor que vallamos a almorzar.

Harry, no despegaba sus ojos de su comida, temía, que tal vez la poción sea para él, en eso vio entrar a Hermione y Rodolfo la seguía, Hermione se sentó al frente de Harry, y Adolfo a su costado.

Harry, estaba preocupado, debía controlar a Adolfo y Pamela y disimular como si nada pasará, Rodolfo se mostro muy amable con Hermione, explicándole la manera de realizar ciertos hechizos, y sobre las consecuencias de agregar ciertos ingredientes a las pociones, a lo que Hermione no disimulaba su interés, mientras Pamela intentaba mostrarse bastante cariñosa con él y para terminar con ese almuerzo que más se parecía a tortura, Andy venia hacia la mesa.

He estado buscando a mi querido amorcito pero no lo veo por ningún lado y le venia trayendo este obsequio mostrando unas hermosas rosas rojas.

Hey Harry, no la has visto, le acabo de escribir un poema para la chica de los cabellos de fuego, piel tan delicada como los pétalos de una rosa, sí definitivamente estoy enamorado

Puedes callarte, que no tengo la mínima intención de conversar contigo

No sabia que te molestara, tanto el intercambio de novias, tu novia por la mía y yo no me molesto.

Mira Andy, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia, será mejor que te mantengas alejado por que no respondo

No te tengo miedo Harry, lo del otro día solo fue un golpe de suerte, además no deberías molestarte él intercambio me parece justo.

Harry estaba apunto de lanzarle un puñete, en plena cara

Hasta que sintió que en la mesa de los Slythering alguien se atragantaba, no había que ser adivino para saber quien era.

Harry, solo volvió a sentarse, necesitaba sacar a Hermione, todo podía ser una trampa para ella.

Hermione necesito que me ayudes por favor me acompañas

Si claro Harry, espera, un momento, mientras bebía de su vaso, de jugo de calabaza

A Harry, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, podía estar ya con la poción se distrajo por pelear con Andy, como podía ser tan tonto.

Hermione date prisa, camino hacia ella la tomó del brazo y se fue sin dar tiempo a Pamela a reaccionar.

Harry, que te pasa suéltame, no soy un objeto, mira Harry ,no se que te esta pasando últimamente pero yo no te voy a permitir que me maltrates, por más cólera que tengas contra esos dos

Harry, solo asintió, es que Hermione, escuche a esos tres que planeaban utilizar una poción contra uno de nosotros y la verdad es que me distraje pudieron haberlo aplicado a tu vaso

Y recién me lo dices, que podrá ser , tal vez alguna poción de amor, no se Rodolfo es tan hábil ,debo saber que es debemos regresar no termine él contenido , lo analizaré

No te das cuenta de que te puede estar haciendo efecto

no creo, no me siento mal, creo que será mejor que vaya a la enfermería y que me chequeen, les dire que prepare mal una poción , y que me envenene, seguramente , me ayudar a limpiar mi estomago ,para la próxima vez avísame, si él juega así, yo también puedo jugar lo dijo amenazadora.

Harry noto que ya era tarde era hora de ir al encuentro de su madre

Bien Hermione te veo después

Esta bien, pero cuídate, no quiera que seas tú él intoxicado

Bien

Harry llego al punto de la reunión , ya estaba Malfoy ahí , has pensado que hacer, si claro , yo hablare con tu mamá y tu con la mía , creo, que podría resultar además se como tratar a los Grifindors, si tu seguramente, pero que se supone lo que yo le voy a decir a tu mamá, agradécele, que no te haya delatado con Voldemort, se sutil, dile que necesitas , de su ayuda, y de su buen gusto , trata de alabarla un poco , veraz que si haces todo correctamente, esto también será un problema resuelto

Eso espero por qué lo menos que necesito ahora es problemas

Ahí viene, tu mamá escóndete Potter, yo la recibo, tu espera ala mía.

Lily se acercaba y Malfoy la saludo cortésmente con n beso en la mano, Harry quería escuchar la conversación pero no podía debía seguir con él plan.

Después de unos diez minutos en que estaba completamente nervioso vio llegar a Narcisa, iba elegantemente vestida como siempre y con aquel aire que siempre le caracterizaba como si todo le apestara.

Buenos días Señora Black, esta muy elegante él día de Hoy, me permite unas palabras con Ud.

Narcisa lo miro de pies a cabeza, él chico eso que tanto odiaba su hijo hablándole así, además se veía diferente, ya no se veía desordenado.

Si claro joven Potter, que es lo que quería

Bueno me siento muy agradecido con Ud. por salvarme en aquella ocasión con Voldemort, pienso que fue muy valiente, muy pocos se hubiesen atrevido hacer lo que Ud. hizo, me parece que sería una muestra de su aptitud, si decide organizar esa cena con mi mamá , es notable su refinado y buen gusto ,organizaría una de los eventos más importantes para él mundo mágico además de hacer un pequeño sacrificio por su hijo, le prometo que si Ud. lo hace, no me volveré a pelear con su hijo, no tendrá queja de mí.

Y ese cambio muchacho, veo que has madurado bastante, tanto quieres seguir en este colegio que estas dispuesto a suplicarme por qué ayude a tu madre.

Vamos señora, no creo que necesite, mis suplicas verdad, más bien podría dar mis declaración al profeta sobre su actuación y lo distinguida y elegante que Ud.

Bueno veo, que eres muy cortes, jovencito a la vez, que no veo , esas características tan Grifindors en ti, diría que eres un buen negociador , claro que podría mejorar un poco. Me gusta lo que me ofreces, creo que podría aceptar.

Bueno señora Ud. sabe que mi madre es algo impulsiva, pero para alguien como Ud., que no es impresionable, que pude dominar perfectamente sus sentimientos, creo que no le será difícil mantener la compostura verdad.

Narcisa, lo miro algo ruborizada, aquel muchacho tenía carácter, no parecía en nada en lo que Draco le había descrito.

Por su puesto, claro que mantendré la compostura, claro si tu mantienes tu palabra como todo un caballero.

Por su puesto señora, un obsequio, creo que estas flores combinaran con su vestido

Entregándole una pequeña rosa que combinaba con su vestido en porcelana.

Gracias dijo Narcisa será mejor que volvamos a sido un verdadero placer conversar contigo jovencito.

El placer es mía señora, pienso que es la más bonita de las tres hermanas Black y se despidió con un beso en la mano.

Cuando Narcisa se fue a Harry, le parecía, que perdería él equilibrio como había podido negociar con Narcisa eso si era una hazaña, además de todo lo que le había dicho, jamás había dicho eso a una chica, pero bueno, intento convertirse en una mezcla de Malfoy y Andy a la vez y parece que le resulto, después, de las primeras tres frases, fueron sus instintos lo que le guiaron al parecer ser cortes y seductor, no iba ser tan difícil.

Harry , recordó a su mamá , en manos de Malfoy, no eso si podía ser una catástrofe, corrió hacia al otro extremo del colegio, y ahí estaban los dos riendo, mientras, Malfoy le entregaba un ramo de rosas blancas naturales , que convinaban con s u vestido y se despedia , dirigiendo una mirada complice a Harry.

Harry , se acerco

Eh hola mamá, como estas

Bien cariño, veo que Malfoy, no es tan arrigante como su padre ,me parece un buen muchacho.

Eso si que era él colmo, Malfoy verdaderamente era un encantador de serpientes había podido convencer a su mamá tan fácilmente

Bueno será mejor que valla a ver a la directora para ponernos de acuerdo con Narcisa, después hablamos cariño.

Harry , estaba caminando de un lado a otro, al frente de la puerta del despacho que conducía a la dirección

Deja de moverte Potter, si no escuchamos gritos, ni hechizos es por que todo va bien

Seguro Malfoy, presiento que esto no va salir bien

Cállate Potter y compórtate o vas a echar todo a perder.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y McGonagall, dijo bien señoras me alegro que se hayan puesto de acuerdo, empezaran con los preparativos mañana mismo.

Este bien dijo Narcisa, por mí también dijo Lily, y se despidieron

Harry y Draco suspiraron por el momento todo iba bien.

Harry, corrió hasta su mamá y se fueron a pasear por él colegio

Harry, veo que te has aplicado en clases, los profesores están comentando tus logros, me alegra, saber que por fin te dedicas a estudiar, y como va lo del manual

Bien Mamá, ya voy por las poción antes de realizar él hechizo.

Me alegra, me gustaría ayudarte, pero temo que lo debes hacer tu solo

Esta bien Mamá, no te preocupes, pero mañana me gustaría acompañarte hace las compras para la cena de navidad

Si cariño ese fue el trato con McGonagall que Uds. estuvieran involucrados en todos los preparativos nos reuniremos mañana en la mañana en nuestra casa.

Así que ya firme la autorización para que salgas a primera hora espero, que nos pongamos de acuerdo lo antes posible, para que tengas la tarde libre y puedas pasear por Hosmagade

Si mamá claro, veras que así será. (Claro, que Harry, no estaba muy seguro de eso)

Harry, regreso a la sala común, pero no encontró a Hermione, pero si a Pamela.

Harry, no te había visto, donde estabas

Tuve que realizar unos encargos y tú

Bueno estuve en la biblioteca, que te parece si mañana nos reunimos en la tarde para pasear por Hosmagade, y comer algunos dulces

Bueno está bien, creo que podemos ir, pero por favor, regresemos temprano sí

Por supuesto cariño, dijo la chica

Harry, se despidió, y fue a buscar a Hermione, debía estar seguro en la enfermería.

Llego ahí, y la vio estaba acostada en una camilla, al verlo Madame Ponfrey, los invito a pasar

Harry, llego hasta donde Hermione

Como estas, mal Harry, la poción contenía, alguna planta alucinógena, por los síntomas que presente, la verdad, es que es muy difícil de preparar , y generalmente, por los resultados de mis análisis , puede causar dependencia , debo quedarme esta noche para asegurarme de que no corro peligro, lo malo es que Ponfrey quiere saber los ingredientes y no se que decirles , pociones con la utilización de plantas alucinógenas , no hemos llevado en el colegio

Voy a buscar a McGonagall, ella debe enterarse, no podemos permitir que Rodolfo ande por ahí como sí nada

No habría pruebas, Harry, yo le dije a Ponfrey que fui yo quien preparo la poción

Esta bien Hermione, tu descansa yo me encargo

Harry estaba furioso, era él colmo esto había pasado los limites

Fue a su sala común, a su cuarto y busco él baúl de Rodolfo ahí debían estar los ingredientes

Probo él alojo mora. Pero, no se abrió, debía ser un hechizo, perfeccionado o inventado por él

Necesita abrir ese baúl como sea , en eso sintió, que empezaban a subir al cuarto se puso la capa invisible y era Rodolfo, con Andy

Y que tal crees que la poción ya funciono

No lo se no tomo toda, pero le empezara a causar dependencia

Hiciste la cantidad suficiente, para nuestro plan por supuesto

Ahora déjame buscar algunos libros, para seguir perfeccionando la otra parte del plan

Brito, menciono, y él baúl se abrió, él muchacho saco algunos libros, cerraron él baúl y se fueron.

Harry, tenía él mapa y fueron hacia la zona de los Slythering al parecer algún Slythering, aparecía y entraban en su sala común, solo hasta ahí mostraba él mapa.

Cerro la puerta del dormitorio con u hechizo y puso una alarma, abrió él baúl, necesitaba encontrar alguna prueba pero al parecer , no había nada más que ropa, siguió buscando, encontró un comportamiento secreto, había un libro en ingles, algunos otros objetos que se veían bastante raros y dos pequeñas botellitas con un liquido verde las cogió y guardo en su bolsillo. También había un papel, que se parecía El papel de una carta, pero no había ninguna letra, probo él revelo pero no funciono, así que tomo también la carta cerro todo y se fue.

Harry fue a buscar a Draco, ya debería estar en la cámara

Al entrar ya estaba ahí, parecía bastante preocupado

Que te pasa Malfoy, nada Potter solo que ahí ciertas cosas que todavía no salen como quiero aunque confió que pronto se arreglen

Donde has estado en la tarde, en mi casa, estudiando, por qué

Andy y Rodolfo entraron a tu casa, acompañado por un Slythering

Que estas diciendo como que entraron en mí casa, eso es imposible Potter, jamás un Slythering permitiría a dos Grifindors entrar

Bueno pues así fue, al parecer puede ser la chica slythering

No vi nada Potter yo he estado toda la tarde y no he visto nada

Bueno ellos fueron, pero eso no es lo importante, si no que están desarrollando pociones prohibidas con plantas alucinógenas, que conoces acerca de ellas.

No mucho ,solo que la mayoría de estas plantas son importada de la selva amazónica de Perú , según dijo Snape, y causan adición, pueden ser, de amor , también para neutralizar la voluntad de una persona.

Bueno intentaron darle una a Hermione, pero fue a la enfermería y se le pudo neutralizar el efecto, encontré esto en él baúl de Rodolfo , pero no se que es .

Préstame, huele, a poción de amor, pero no podría decirte de que clase, será mejor que consultes con un experto.

Si pienso dárselas a mi madre seguro ella va saber de que se trata

Pero también encontré esta carta, pero no hay palabras, están ocultas bajo un hechizo

Tal vez una poción, o tinta invisible, permites que me lo lleve

Tal vez si tenemos suerte para mañana ya sepas él contenido

Bueno esta bien gracias

Potter recuerda que todavía tienes una gran deuda conmigo

Ya te lo dije te lo voy a pagar Malfoy tengo palabra

Bueno entrenaremos un poco, mañana nos espera un día muy ajetreado

Así realizaron él entrenamiento y se fueron a acostar

Era de mañana y la alarma sonó, Harry, se despertó, se ducho y vistió, he inmediatamente, cogió su capa invisible, el permiso de su madre y se fue

Al llegar a su casa su madre ya había arreglado todo, había jugo , café, y algunos tostadas, como frutas.

Harry, llego, su mamá le abrió la puerta y lo invito a entrar, todo estaba en perfecto orden, la casa parecía brillar de limpia

Harry fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas, y en eso sintió él timbre

Seguramente los Malfoy ya estaban ahí

Lily abrió y ahí estaba Narcisa y Draco

Buenos días señora Potter dijo Draco

Buenos días querida dijo sínicamente Narcisa

Buenos días , pasen por favor

Les parece, si tomamos un desayuno ligero mientras empezamos con la organización

Harry, bajaba y saludo cortésmente a Narcisa y con un simple Hola bastante seco a Malfoy, él cual respondió de la misma manera.

Bueno se sentaron y Lily invito a que se sirvan

Al terminar él desayuno que al parecer, se desarrollo en silencio, venia la conversación para los preparativos

Lily dijo que Narcisa y ella serían las organizadoras y Draco y Harry, los coordinadores y supervisores, a lo que los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo.

Narcisa dijo que lo primero que se eligiria sería él local ,él cual tendría que ser , espacioso ,elegante , y ubicado en uno de los lugares más exclusivos de Londres

Lily dijo que estaba bien que sea grande y elegante, pero debía tener una chimenea y un espacio adecuado para poner un grande y hermoso arbol, que le diera un aspecto acogedor

Así que todos decidieron salir en busca del local, visitaron más de diez locales, pero Lily y Narcisa siempre encontraban algún defecto,

Hasta que Draco ya no aguanto más , basta por favor , creo que este local es grande está ubicado en uno de los lugares más distinguidos de Londres, creo que es perfecto.

Harry, dijo, me cuesta aceptarlo, pero Malfoy, tiene razón además existe él espacio adecuado para él frondoso árbol que mamá quiere poner, lo dijo mirando seriamente a su mamá.

Esta bien dijeron Lily y Narcisa, si Uds. Ya lo decidieron dijeron bastante molestas.

Bueno ahora tocaba escoger los colores para la decoración, todos opinaron que él verde y él plata estarían bien claro que con un toque de rojo , para darle un ambiente mas acogedor. Lograron hacer él contrato del local pese a que ya estaba separado , gracias ala capacidad de negociación de Narcisa y Lily, , después de buscar por diversas tiendas los mesas y sillas , sin que ninguna les agradase a nadie, decidieron que se dividirían de la siguiente manera Narcisa iría con Harry, por él menaje y decoración, Lily y Draco se encargarían, de escoger él árbol , las invitaciones y el licor.

Para Narcisa y Harry, no les fue demasiado difícil ponerse de acuerdo, porqué generalmente era Narcisa la que daba la ultima palabra, entre Draco y Lily, si había algunos problemas ya que ninguno de los dos quería perder, pero después de buscar bastante por fin encontraron cosas al gusto de los dos.

Así terminaron ese día almorzando en un restaurant, Francés muy conocido de la ciudad, y se pudieron de acuerdo para la siguiente fin de semana ponerse a revisar la lista de invitados, la elección de lo platillos, algunos adornos para él árbol , los números artísticos .Solo que había un pequeño, problema, todos parecían comer , excepto Harry , que no dominaba él uso de los cubierto y prefirió disculparse diciendo que no se sentía muy bien.

Lily, también trato de disculpar a Harry, y se retiraron, cuando salían del restaurante parecieron percibir una risas de los Malfoy.

Que pasa Harry, no te sientes bien, de verdad, no mamá, solo que él platillo, no me agrado.

Seguro Harry, creo, que te perturbo un poco la cantidad de cubiertos, pero no te preocupes en la primera oportunidad que tengamos , te enseñare es fácil además tuve a una de las mas refinada maestras

¿Quién? Pregunto algo curioso Harry

Tu abuela ,la mamá de James era una de las más respetadas dentro de la sociedad, y acostumbraba a organizar eventos muy importantes en su casa uno de los asuntos que no dejo pasar fue mi enseñanza en cuanto a la organización de eventos y ética y comportamiento en sociedad, la verdad es que tubo , bastante paciencia , hasta que lo logre dominar a la perfección, creo ser capaz de enseñarte , todo lo referente a costumbres mágicas de sociedad, no desesperes , veras que para él evento estarás preparado.

Si mamá, será mejor, que me valla a Hosmagade, tengo una cita, por ahí como algo no te preocupes

Por favor me gustaría que analices estas pociones y me digas que contienen, te mucho cuidado parce que son peligrosas

Esta bien Harry, parece que no dejas de buscar problemas, te prometo que descubriré que son pero tu me contaras todo de acuerdo

Por supuesto Mamá, dijo él muchacho sonriendo.

Harry, camino, por las calles de Hosmagade, atrayendo la atención de casi todos los magos que pasaban por él lugar, así que después de saludar amablemente a muchos padres de sus amigos, representantes del ministerios entre otras personalidades decidió, buscar un lugar donde no llamase la atención , pero era bastante difícil, hasta que encontró un lugar vacio y decidió entrar y pedir algo de almorzar.

Estaba almorzando cuando vio a Malfoy, en la entrada que al ver, a Harry, decidió entrar,

Que pasa Potter, tienes tan mal gusto que prefieres un lugar como este a un restaurante francés

Vamos Malfoy, estoy cansado de verte todo él día, te puedes ir y dejarme almorzar en paz

Esta bien , no quería molestarte, solo quería asegurarme, de que eras tú, al que a parecer le cae mal la comida francesa , pero no algún plato corriente, lo dijo ates de irse, Malfoy, seguía siendo tan irritante como siempre.

Harry decidió irse , y pasar un rato por la tienda de los hermanos Wesley

Pero vio una escena bastante desagradable, era unos dos aurores que estaban deteniendo a Malfoy, trato de acercarse, para escuchar pero no demasiado para que no lo reconocieran.

Señor Malfoy, que es lo que lleva ahí

Son solos unos dulces señor

Dulces, esto no parecen dulces más bien diría que son sustancias sospechosas, será mejor que las tire, verdad ,dijeron riendo y tiraron la pequeña bolsa al suelo, luego la pisaron .

Malfoy, lo miro con furia, no era la primera vez que tenia problemas por ser él hijo de un mortifago, pero eso era demasiado

Que le pasa esto es un abuso, podría demandarlos, por hostigamiento

Nos esta amenazando, creo que será mejor detenerlo, acompáñenos por favor

Esta bien discúlpeme, dijo Draco , arrastrando las palabras como si no quisiera que hubiesen salido de su garganta

No es suficiente, mortifago, tal vez si lo hicieras mejor olvidaríamos él asunto

Draco , los miro impotente, de pronto , una extraña corriente se empezó a sentir

Harry, sabia que era Malfoy, era uno de esos momentos en que la magia tomaba él control, y si no intervenía , tal vez Malfoy, cometería un error

Pero no lo necesito, al parecer, los aurores , se asustaron y se fueron

Harry decidió seguir a Draco, quería que hablase con él eso no le podía causar ningún bien no era para nada justo lo que le pasaba, pero no fue todo

Al acercarse a una tienda de libros cuando Draco pregunto por uno, él dueño le dijo que costaba 50 galeones, pero cuando pregunto otro muchacho solo dijo que costaba 10, así, él rubio solo lanzo un bufido y se fue

Eran la tercera tienda que entraban y al parecer Draco había empezado a perder la paciencia, no había podido comprar nada, vio algunas, talismanes una tienda la cual mostraba él precio de los objetos, así que decidió comprarlos, pero él dueño burlonamente, decidió decirle que no estaban en venta, Draco lo miro desafiante y alzo su varita estaba a punto de hechizar al vendedor cuando Harry entro.


	22. DEFENDIENDO A TU ENEMIGO

_**DEFENDIENDO A TU ENEMIGO**_

Draco lo miro desafiante y alzo su varita estaba a punto de hechizar al vendedor cuando Harry entro.

Harry miro al dependiente y alzando la voz dijo, disculpen que interrumpa, pero he venido a recoger mí encargo, señor por favor, me podría entregar los talismanes de la vitrina, espero que no haya olvidado separar mi encargo.

Draco, le dirigió una mirada furiosa

Harry, no lo miro, el dependiente estaba asustado y bastante confundido, al ver al niño que vivió en su tienda, mientras que aquel niño rubio, conocido como él hijo del mortifago aun apuntándole con su varita, y él sin saber que hacer, acaso estaba loco si ese niño no había entrado antes en la tienda.

Harry, interrumpió , disculpe señor Malfoy , no sabia que estaba tan interesado en estos objetos, si a Ud. le parece , pude comprarlos, lo menos que deseo es causarle algún tipo de molestia, no quisiera que desate su ira en mi contra, lo dijo intentando mostrar un tono asustado.

Malfoy , estaba completamente confundido, que era lo que estaba haciendo Potter y por qué lo trataba de Ud. y decía eso como si le temiese sin embargo, le encantó, la cara de terror que puso el vendedor al escuchar las palabras de Harry.

Entonces bajo su varita y dijo, esta bien Potter por está vez te perdono, pero la próxima vez trata de no cruzarte en mí camino, es tan irritante tú presencia, y Ud. que espera para atenderme

Si claro señor disculpe, lo dijo bastante nervioso él hombre, entregándole la pequeña caja que contenía los talismanes

Draco pago y se fue.

Harry, miro al dependiente, debe tratar con más cuidado al señor Malfoy es muy peligroso tiene grandes poderes cuando se enfurece, acepte este consejo por que de repente la próxima vez sea muy tarde

Si señor Potter, no volverá a pasar, desea todavía los talismanes tengo otros en él almacén

No es necesario, gracias, pero si algún día los necesito vendré por ellos, que tenga un buen día, y salió

Bueno al menos había podido evitar un enfrentamiento, no es que temía a Malfoy, pero crearle un poco de mala fama, era lo que necesitaba para que lo vuelvan a respetar y temer y si él podía hacerlo para pagar algunos de los favores que recibía de parte de este, claro que solo es una actuación, jamás Harry James Potter, tendría miedo de alguien como Draco Malfoy.

En ese sintió que alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo conducía a la entrada a un callejón deshabitado, tenia que ser Malfoy suéltame que te pasa, lo dijo forcejeando con él rubio hasta zafarse

Por que te burlas de mí Potter, te crees tan poderoso y autosuficiente que ahora no tienes otro pasatiempo que burlarte de mí

De que habas Malfoy, burlarme de ti, no creo haberme burlado de ti, al contrario creo haberte echo un favor, o que, parece que estas perdiendo él control, actuaste tan impulsivamente, que no parecías para nada un Slythering.

A que te refieres Potter

Acaso no has analizado la situación fríamente, me asombras Malfoy no te das cuenta que si te temo, yo, el niño que libro al mundo de Voldemort, creo que él mundo te temerá y respetara como siempre no te parece

Eres tonto o que, no solo me van a temer, si alguien toca a su héroe, son capaces de planear una venganza en mí contra.

Exacto Malfoy, ese es él motivo por lo que solo serán rumores, por momentos pelearemos en publico, en otras circunstancias podría decirse que te temo, claro que solo es por ti, por que sabes perfectamente que no me inspiras temor aunque sí respeto.

Entonces podríamos realizar escenas más intimidantes en público

No abuses Malfoy, te debo favores pero todavía tengo una reputación que cuidar, no esta de acuerdo señor Malfoy, lo dijo riendo

Bueno Potter creo que estas empezando bien, estas aprendiendo a controlar tus sentimientos y a manipular las situaciones a tu favor, pero lo lamento querido alumno hay cosas que todavía le falta aprender

Pero todavía existen situaciones que él maestro tampoco domina a la perfección verdad.

Bueno ya debo irme dijo Draco, empezó a caminar, solo después de dos pasos voltio, le dijo gracias, para la próxima intenta ser más sutil,

Harry solo asintió

Harry, estaba paseando viendo aparadores, cuando en eso vio a Pamela

Hola querido como estas por fin viniste te estaba esperando, un caballero no debe ser tan descortés con una dama

Lo siento no fue mí intención

Se fueron a tres escobas ahí bebieron cervezas de mantequilla, mientras la chica, empezaba a acariciar su cabello.

Pamela, por favor estamos en público

Esta bien Harry, solo que me pareces muy atractivo

Tu también Pamela, lo dijo guiñándole un ojo, pero no podemos ser tan evidentes verdad.

Bueno la verdad es que Pamela era divertida, pasearon toda la tarde, luego encontraron un puesto de golosinas y mientras comían algunas ranas de chocolate, ella le explicaba un juego de naipes mágicos en él que cada jugador debía elegir una carta, la cual mostraba un objeto, el mago debía aparecer el objeto en miniatura en menos de 10 segundos, si no lo hacia recibiría un castigo, por parte del contrincante.

A Harry, le pareció fácil al principio, pero pronto empezaron a surgir objetos que no recordaba como convocarlos, así que perdió dos o tres veces en las que tuvo que besar, obsequiar flores y chocolates de los más caros a su contrincante, claro que a Harry, no le parecieron castigos.

Pamela vio a Andy con Rodolfo que la llamaban, y Harry le dijo que fuera, si quería pero sola ya que él no quería encontrarse con ellos, por lo que la chica asintió , le dio un beso y se fue a reunirse con los muchachos y decidieron reunirse en él colegio

Fue a visitar a George Wesley, a la tienda de sortilegios, pero estaba cerrada, así que estaba apunto de retirarse cuando escucho la voz de la señora Molly, que lo invitaba a entrar

Señora Molly, pensé que no había nadie, si es que hemos tenido problemas, pero pasa, necesitamos hablar contigo.

Harry, entro, era la primera vez que la señora Wesley tenía un tono de voz tan serio y triste.

Dentro estaba la señora Molly y George

George, le dijo Hola Harry, tiempo que no te veía

Si es que estado algo ocupado

Molly, empezó a Hablar, Harry, no se que le pasa Gynni la desconozco, parece que no fuera ella cada vez esta más rebelde, ya no se como tratarla, lo dijo empezando a llorar.

Señora Molly por favor no llore, le aseguro que solo está confundida

Ella pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad y no es ella, jamás me había respondido antes, intento lanzarme un hechizo si no es por qué Arthur entro, y la detuvo no se que habría pasado, Ron y ella pelearon muy fuerte, siento que la he descuidado un poco, que esta dolida, no entiendo por qué lo único que hemos hecho siempre es protegerla

Es lo que le dije, pero solo está confundida verá que pronto se le pasará, creo que es mejor darle un tiempo y no juzgarla, la verdad que él año pasado nos enfrentarnos a situaciones muy duras para nosotros, ella perdió a Fred, estuvo sola, solo son partes de sus defensas, pero en él fondo se que ella sigue siendo la misma chica dulce y tierna de siempre.

Harry, necesitamos vigilarla, ahí ciertas cosas, que no me gustan, ayer, estuve revisando su habitación y hay un libro de artes oscuras, que no tenía él año pasado como un medallón que parece ser parte de un ritual de magia oscura, Arthur lo está analizando. Además dice que ya no te quiere como antes que le gusta otro chico alguien que si la comprende, pero lo que pienso es que la está guiando , para convertirla en algo que no es ,ya ha empezado separándola de su familia , por eso necesitamos tu ayuda.

Yo podría ayudarla, pero no puedo hacer nada si ella no quiere, lo menos que quiero es presionarla.

Harry, estoy enterada de que estas saliendo con otra chica por lo que me dijo Ron.

Bueno señora, la verdad es que solo estamos saliendo , por él momento, solo somos amigos , pero yo a la que quiero es a Gynni.

Yo se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero necesitamos de verdad tú ayuda. Creo que sí hay alguien al que todavía escucha es a ti y queremos que la cuides, tienes toda nuestra autorización para que intervengas, si e necesario, dependerá de los informes que nos des , sus salidas, y mesadas, y si vez, que se acerca a ese chico Andy, te ruego que le recuerdes que no lo puede ver o simplemente la trasladamos, pensamos que sería adecuado que Ron lo haga , pero después de verlos pelear ayer, creo que es lo menos indicado.

Mire señora yo le prometo que la voy a cuidar y proteger en todo lo que pueda, pero no puedo impedir que vea a Andy, ya hemos tenido problemas, por eso , y mi situación es muy complicada con ese muchacho

Harry, por favor, solo te estoy pidiendo que me avises, yo me encargare de todo.

Esta bien señora yo lo hare por el bien de ella, y descuide buscare la manera de que Andy, no se le acerque. Lo que le pido es que no la contradiga, eso solo logra que se encapriche más, no le va pasar nada se le aseguro confié en mí.

Gracias Harry, sabia que podía confiar en ti.

La señora Molly se despidió

George, lo miro, tenemos que hablar, Harry, sobre Gynni, y cierto otro asunto que no me gusta nada.

Mira Gynni es mi hermanita menor y la quiero y la protegería con la vida si fuese necesario, si ese tipo te esta dando problemas, solo necesitas señalármelo, del resto yo me encargo, jamás permitiré que alguien intente dañarla, lo dijo bastante serio.

Tranquilo George, yo me estoy encargando de él lo malo es que no se mucho, pertenece a nuestra casa, es cantante de un grupo de Rock, tiene a las chicas de todo él colegio tras de él, pero se que oculta algo, y lo voy a descubrir.

Harry, solo tráeme una fotografía, Percy tiene ciertos amigos en él ministerio que lo van a investigar

Y puedo darte la fotografía de Pamela y Rodolfo, creo que ellos son amigos y también actúan bastante sospechosos.

Por supuesto Harry, ya te he dicho cuenta con nosotros para todo lo que necesites, además esta semana estuvieron los del ministerio, preguntando por ciertos sortilegios que evocaban la marca tenebrosa, Harry, eso solo eran pruebas, él producto no lo terminamos de perfeccionar así que él único que tenía esas muestras eras tú, ¿porqué hiciste eso?.

Mira George, solo te puedo decir que gracias a eso me he librado de una bien grande, estoy en contacto con personas que me van ayudar con Gynni, solo tenía que ayudarlos esta vez

Esta bien Harry confió en ti pero ten cuidado, lo menos que quiero es que te pongas en peligro

No te preocupes George, te aseguro, que se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes, necesito todos los sortilegios de objetos que representen la magia oscura.

La verdad Harry, que es extraño no hemos desarrollado nada como eso, que es lo que necesitas

Bueno , la verdad es que desconozco mucho sobre eso , pero esta semana investigare, algo como el medallón que tenía Gynni, pero lógicamente falso, algo como lo que tienen en Borgin y Burkes, me entiendes.

Si claro, creo saber para que los vas a necesitar, no te preocupes Harry, para la otra semana te los tendré preparado.

Harry, se despidió, y se dirigía a Hogwarts.

Harry, recordó, que no había comprado los ingredientes para la poción, así que busco una tienda cercana y empezó a pedir los ingredientes de la lista solo faltaron dos pero él dependiente, les dijo que él siguiente día los enviaría al colegio.

Así, fue al colegio, al llegar noto que ya no había nadie, así que se dirigió a su dormitorio, pero al entrar en su sala común noto a Hermione que estaba llorando.

Hermione que te pasa, dímelo por favor

No no es nada Harry, discúlpame pero quiero estar sola

No, espera, me vas a decir que te pasa ahora, lo dijo bastante serio

Harry, déjame sola, después te lo cuento

No Hermione, sabes que eres la mejor amiga que tengo y si algo o alguien te han hecho daño solo debes decírmelo.

Es por eso que no quiero, no quiero que te metas en problemas

Te aseguro, que no lo hare, pero debes confiar en mí, déjame ayudarte

Cuando en eso vieron entrar a Rodolfo, y este esbozo una sonrisa, mientras Harry, sintió a la chica temblar

Harry, no necesito más se abalanzó al muchacho y le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, lo que hizo caer a Rodolfo

Rodolfo saco su varita y lo apunto, haciendo un hechizo petrificus, que dio a Harry

Hermione lo apunto a Rodolfo, no te voy a permitir, que vuelvas a intentar dañar a mí y a mis amigos y lanzo un hechizo, pero el chico lo esquivo.

Harry, logro utilizar toda su magia para librarse del hechizo y lo logro, utilizo un tarantallegra, que dio justo en él objetivo, luego utilizo un babosas, y luego ato al muchacho, te dije que no te le acercaras, que no la tocaras, por que no respondía, si la vuelves tan solo a ver te mato lo oíste te mato, lo dijo bastante furioso

Todos se habían quedado inmóviles, jamás habían visto a Harry de esa manera, su mirada destilaba furia

Todos estaban aterrados al ver él poder de Harry, así que subieron a sus cuartos de prisa y en silencio.

Hermione, se había quedado sin habla, no le había contado, nada a Harry, y si embargo este ya sabia que Rodolfo le había hecho algo, jamás pensó que podía ponerse así de furioso.

Cálmate Harry, por favor, él ya tiene su merecido te lo aseguro

Mira Hermione, me lo vas a decir ahora o le lanzo un crucio y te juro que no parare hasta que él solo lo confiese todo, lo dijo bastante molesto

Está bien pero déjalo ya , te lo voy a decir, pero suéltalo no vez que nos podemos meter en problemas con McGonagall

No me interesa, si te hizo daño, lo va a pagar

Harry, estoy, bien y él no se me va a volver a acercar verdad , lo dijo mirando al muchacho que aun seguía atado, y escupiendo babosas

Me los vas pagar Harry Potter, lo dijo bastante molesto, y ya tengo a la victima perfecta, lo dijo mirando todavía a Hermione

Harry, ya no aguanto más crucio, dijo, y salió un rayo, que dio de inmediato en el muchacho

Harry, suéltalo pro favor, suéltalo, empezó a llorar la chica

Harry, reacciono, lo soltó él muchacho estaba inconsciente,

En eso apareció Pamela y Andy, que paso, Rodolfo, dijo la chica Andy, saco su varita y se dirigió a Harry

Andy, dijo Hermione, interponiéndose entre los dos, lleva a Rodolfo a la enfermería, Pamela acompáñalos, lo dijo bastante sería, recobrando, todo su aplomo.

Harry, solo miro a Andy, y dijo dile a tu amiguito, que si se vuelve acercar a ella, lo mato.

Harry, por favor, no querías que te lo cuente vamos, lo dijo tomándole de un brazo, para que no vuelva a pelear.

Es vedad, ya lo sabes, lo dijo ante de desaparecer por el retrato, sin dejar de lanzar una mirada furibunda al rubio.

Ahora si dime que te hizo

Esta bien pero después me vas a escuchar, dijo la chica algo molesta, yo estaba en la sala común leyendo, no quise salir, cuando en eso bajo Rodolfo bastante molesto , dijo que había estado hurgando sus cosas. Yo le respondí que estaba loco yo no había estado ahí, así que ,se abalanzo y me beso , lo aparte y lo golpee, pero, él solo empezó a reír, trate de hechizarlo, pero no pude , utilizo un hechizo no verbal y me inmovilizo, tenia mucho miedo Harry, pero menos mal que vino Neville, y Rodolfo , solo se fue sonriendo. Harry, no quiero que le digas nada a Ron por favor, él ya tiene bastantes problemas, con Gynni, no quiero causarles más problemas, por favor prométeme que no le vas a decir nada, lo dijo la chica llorando.

Estas segura, que eso es todo lo que paso, lo dijo bastante serio

Si Harry, te estoy diciendo la verdad, lo dijo mirándole a los ojos

Tranquila Hermione, ya paso todo, te juro, que ese no vuelve a tocarte, y está bien te lo prometo, pero si me prometes, que no te vas a quedar sola nunca más, y si se te vuelve acercar me lo vas a contar, me entiendes, promételo, si tú los haces, yo lo hare de lo contrario, será lo primero que le diga al verlo, lo dijo bastante serio

Si Harry, te lo prometo, si él se me vuelve acercar te lo cuento además voy a estudiar Harry, no me va a volver a encontrar desprevenida. Pero Harry, como pudiste, librarte del petrificus, tan fácilmente , además fuiste bastante rápido , no le diste tiempo a reaccionar

Bueno, es solo que mis poderes aumentaron después de Voldemort, eso es todo, claro que Harry, sabia que era por él entrenamiento a diario que tenía con Malfoy.

Es bueno que estés preparada, así que destina unas horas para practicar Hermione, de acuerdo lo dijo sonriendo

De acuerdo Harry, dijo esbozando una sonrisa, ahora se sentía protegida al lado de su amigo.

Así los dos se apresuraron al llegar a su sala común, pensando encontrar a McGonagall, pero no había nadie.

Hermione dijo que empezaría con su ronda, y Harry, dijo que no permitiría que vaya sola, que él, la iba acompañar

Pero Harry, sabes que está prohibido, no te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada

Lo se, pero déjame acompañarte, que tal si me pongo la capa nadie me va a ver sí

Está bien Harry, aunque van a pensar que estoy loca, si me ven hablado sola, lo dijo empezando a reír.

Harry, recordó que la capa lo había dejado en casa, pero en eso vio a una lechuza plateada, que iba directo hacia él traía un paquete en él cual había una carta y la capa, así que supo que era de su mamá guardo la carta.

Y eso de quien es dijo la chica, mirando él sobre

Bueno de mí mamá. Dijo Harry, pero ahora vamos si, tengo ganas de recorrer él colegio y jugar unas cuantas bromas

Harry, dijo Hermione algo seria, pero al ver que Harry, desaparecía y sus cabellos empezaban a levantar, solo rio.

Harry, por favor ya basta.

Así empezó su ronda, sin ningún contratiempo, después, ellos se despidieron para irse a sus dormitorios.

Harry, no estaba de todo conforme con las explicaciones de Hermione necesitaba hablar con Neville, seguro que él si le decía la verdad, Hermione había podido ocultar algo

Cuando en eso vio a Neville, que estaba entrando al cuarto

Neville, podemos hablar

Claro Harry, dime

Que pasa con Hermione en la mañana

No se Harry, solo que cuando entre estaba petrificada y Rodolfo, parecía estar muy cerca de ella, no me pareció que sus intenciones sean buenas, así que le lance un hechizo él cual esquivó y luego se fue.

Ese maldito cobarde, ya va aprender a no meterse con mis amigos

Harry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, nadie apoya a esos tres, no se como pudieron calificar para Grifindors.

Si eso mismo digo creo que esta vez él sombrero se equivoco seriamente.

Harry, recordó la carta y la abrió

Harry, las pociones que contienen estos frascos son muy peligrosas, y altamente adictivas, una contiene una mezcla que causa en la persona que lo ingiere, obediencia, muy parecida a la que yo te di, solo que esta no necesita de remplazar la dosis diariamente , si no cada semana, la otra es aun más peligrosa, genera atracción , la victima que lo huela se sentirá atraída, por él primero que vea, y enloquecerá de amor por él o ella, para estas pociones se han utilizado mínimo 120 ingredientes y en cantidades exactas, ningún estudiante lo podría realizar se nota que lo ha realizada algún maestro de pociones , pero te aseguro que debe haber más , esto solo son muestras , por él color y las pruebas que he hecho, es reciente, podría decirse que fue realizada hace una semana, y que ha y más, esto son solo muestras .

Harry, entendió, que debía encontrar él resto de la poción o podría estar en serios problemas él y sus amigos pero decidió acostarse mañana, tendría que poner la primera dosis de su poción a Fisch, y encontrar él escondite de Rodolfo para deshacerse de todo él resto de esas pociones.


	23. UNIENDO EVENTOS

_**UNIENDO EVENTOS**_

Harry, sintió que alguien los despertaba, era Krecher

Buenos días amito hemos venido para que no encomiende, él trabajo que tenemos que hacer

Así dijo Harry, y tu amigo quien es

A es él elfo del amo Malfoy, su nombre es Cher

Bueno días señor Potter dijo él pequeño elfo

Bueno lo que quiero que hagan es obedecer al señor Fisch, en todo lo que les diga, y no se molesten cuando los llamen señor Malfoy o señor Potter, no intenten desmentirlos, solo obedezcan, al terminar deber reportarse, entienden.

Si amo, dijeron los elfos

Bueno ahora deben ayudarme a encontrar a Fisch

Los elfos le dijeron donde podría estar, así que Harry, tomó la capa invisible y empezó a seguir a Fisch, debía encontrarlo solo, poner la poción en alguna bebida, lo busco casi por todo él colegio pero no le encontraba, hasta que por fin dio con él en la cocina, estaba tomando un café, Harry, aprovecho para acercarse, sin que los elfos se den cuenta por qué estaban ocupados preparando él desayuno.

Harry, se acerco mientras este buscaba a la señora Norris, entonces vacío dos gotas de la poción, no estaba seguro de cuando empezaba a ser efecto, pero sabia que debía esperar , el efecto empezaría pronto, pero , no la señora Norris , se acercaba, si daba tan solo dos pasos más estaría descubierto . Pero sucedió, que la gata empezó a perseguir un pequeño ovillo de lana que caía del otro extremo, Harry, seguía al costado de la mesa hasta que fisch terminara de tomar toda la taza de café, luego, Harry, empezó a hablar muy cerca del oído de Fisch, sígueme, tenemos que hablar.

Fisch, solo se levanto y empezó a seguirlo, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo solitario, muy bien señor Fisch, a partir de este momento Ud. considerara a estos elfos como si fueran él señor Malfoy y él señor Harry Potter, a los cuales Ud. debe ordenar cumplir su castigo, entendido

Si él señor Malfoy él señor Potter deben limpiar todo él campo de quidisch, ahora mismo dijo él hombre.

Los elfos solo asintieron y se fueron a cumplir él castigo

Harry, estaba más tranquilo por lo menos esa parte ya la había librado, se dirigió, a su habitación, necesitaba arreglarse , para las primeras clases del día , en eso escucho a Ron , que gritaba su nombre así que se apresuro a bajar a la sala común de donde prevenían los gritos , y ahí , estaba Ron bastante furioso

Que Pasa Ron por que gritas así

Por que le pegaste a Rodolfo, que hizo para que te enfurecieras así, no se habrá metido con Hermione verdad, la intentado buscar por todo él colegio pero no la encontrado.

No Ron no se metió con Hermione, fue por qué empezó a insultarme , yo solo respondí, deberías tranquilizarte no puedes armar este tipo de escándalos por todo él colegio por algo que no sabes, es por lo que Hermione siempre se molesta , sabes hemos estado hablando, y creo que deberías ser más maduro, ya no son unos niños para que peleen a cada rato y luego se reconcilien , Ron, necesito que me hagas una promesa , por ningún motivo vas a dejar a Hermione sola . He escuchado a Rodolfo hablar de que piensa hacer daño a una chica pero no se a quien necesito que cuides a Hermione, que cuides muy bien lo que beba y coma, recuerda que es un experto en pociones, yo me encargare de Gynni, esto es muy serio Ron, por ningún motivo vayas a pelear con ella y menos la dejes sola entiendes

Claro pero por qué me dices esto que cosas sabes que no me quieres decir

No es qué no te lo quiera decir, te lo estoy diciendo ahora, solo cuida a Hermione por mí si y de Gynni, me encargo yo, es momento de que demuestres que ya no eres un niño, y que eres lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar a Hermione a pesar de lo que esta diga de acuerdo

Si Harry, te prometo que la voy a cuidar y claro que no soy un niño, no se por qué me dices estas cosas.

Ron por favor no voy a empezar a recordarte por qué, solo cumple tu promesa lo dijo seriamente .Ahora tenemos que ir a desayunar antes que a clases, dijo Harry

Esta bien Harry, vamos seguro Hermione, ya esta ahí

Harry, y Ron llegaron, Hermione, estaba bastante seria, solo saludo a los muchachos, y volvió a fijar sus ojos en su plato.

A Ron no le pareció así que se acerco a ella y estuvo a punto de abrazarla, no me toques Ron es que pruebo un nuevo hechizo, y no quisiera hacerte daño

De que hablas Hermione

Estoy estudiando hechizos defensivos eso es todo y temo que no podre ir hoy a clases debo asistir a Madame Ponfrey, en la preparación de pociones desinfectantes y antivirales

¿Que le pasa?, Harry, porqué actúa tan extraña

Ron tu la conoces debe estar tratando de practicar más recuerda que a ella le gusta ser siempre la primera y a estado un poco baja en las clases (Harry esperaba que esto convenciera al pelirrojo)

Bueno si eso debe ser será mejor que vallamos a clases, Harry, sabes que no debemos llegar tarde las clases con McGonagall, o nos terminara de descontar todo los puntos que nos quedan.

Al entrar vieron que todos ya estaban en sus asientos,

El profesor Slughon, entro al aula, saludo a los jóvenes y luego les dijo que por las siguientes tres semanas la directora McGonagall, no estaría en él colegio por asuntos de salud, ya que al parecer estaba contagiada, por una enfermedad mágica, muy contagiosa que limitaba él uso de la magia , y a la vez debilitaba sus fuerzas, por lo que él despacho de la dirección sería desinfectado, y él atendería cualquier asunto de dirección en su despacho como profesor

Después de esto empezó la clase esta vez se tendrían que reunirse en grupos de dos, por afinidad.

Se les entrego un tema con diversos hechizos sobre una hoja los cuales tenían que practicar mentalmente

Las parejas fueron las siguientes:

Harry y Pamela,

Draco iba a invitar a Pansy, pero está ya había elegido a Andy, lo que enfureció al rubio

Ron estaba solo, pero decidió unirse con Neville

Rodolfo y Draco fueron los únicos que quedaron al final por lo que se tuvieron que unir

El tema de Harry, fueron aves, así, que les asignaron objetos de porcelana los cuales debían convertir en determinado tipo de aves de acuerdo a los hechizos

El tema de Pansy, fueron Reptiles

Ron le toco mamíferos

Rodolfo le toco criaturas mágicas

Así todos empezaron con la clase, que cada vez era más la demostración de sus poderes que en verdad algo nuevo que aprender

Harry, logro convocar la mayoría de aves, y Pamela tuvo algo de dificultad pero con la guía de Harry, fueron los primeros, logrando crear así 17 aves maravillosas, tanto en colores como en formas

Pansy, y Andy, lograron solo 8 reptiles, y estos empezaron a desaparecer inmediatamente, Ron y Neville, lograron, aparecer 12 mamíferos, pero eran cachorros todos, lo que hicieron que muchos de ellos se encariñaran al verlos, eran tan tiernos.

Rodolfo y Draco

Consiguieron hacer 16 criaturas mágicas a la vez, cada uno hizo 8

Por que los puntajes de Harry, Rodolfo, Pamela y Draco casi estaban parejos, solo por una pequeña diferencia, llevada por Harry y Pamela.

Terminaron las clases, y Harry, se dirigió a la cámara secreta debía hablar con Malfoy, al llegar él rubio ya estaba ahí.

Potter, te estas dando cuenta lo que esta pasando verdad, a que te refieres, analicemos los eventos desde que estamos aquí.

1.- llegan tres extraños haciéndose pasar por Grifindors, engañando al sombrero seleccionador

2.- McGonagall, pasa más tiempo en San Murgo que él colegio

3.- No existen profesores que tengan verdadera lealtades con Hogwarts excepto por Ponfrey, que no puede observar de cerca, Slughon, que siempre para perdido entre sus alumnos favoritos .Por lo que él colegio está bastante desprotegido

4.- Existe una conspiración de mortífagos que tiene a prácticamente más de la mitad del colegio bajo su control y que ahora estoy segura que él líder no esta en Slythering

A que te refieres Malfoy.

Espera no interrumpas debemos terminar, estoy seguro que todo esto tiene una conexión

5.- extrañamente nuestra directora esta contagiada de una enfermedad mágica contagiosa por lo que van a tener que desinfectar su despacho

6.- Rodolfo, no has notado nada extraño en ese muchacho

No solo que si vuelve a provocarme lo mato

Vamos Potter debes haberlo notado, no es su poder él que utiliza, tiene una fuente de poder proveniente de magia oscura

Que tratas de decirme,

de verdad crees lo que dijo Slughon de McGonagall, crees que de verdad puede haber una enfermedad contagiosa en su despacho, no estaríamos aquí, recuerdas cuantas veces has entrado en ese despacho y por qué es la única enferma, sí la enfermedad en definitiva es contagiosa, además no creo haber escuchado algo así nunca.

Entonces estas diciendo que es una excusa para que extraños entren en su despacho, con él consentimiento de los profesores, pero buscando qué

Esos lo que debemos averiguar estoy casi seguro que están buscando objetos de gran poder mágico

Crees que todo esto esta organizado para distraernos

Podría ser pero te aseguro que voy a llegar final de todo dijo él rubio. Por otro lado ya conseguí él libro para despegar él cuadro de Snape, creo que es él momento indicado, de ir , los que supuestamente, van a realizar la desinfección todavía no llegan, pero estoy seguro , que Slughon ya quito la contraseña, para que puedan pasar libremente, total, todos lo alumnos y profesores del colegio van a tratar de alejarse del pasillo que conduce a dirección por miedo a contagiarse

Malfoy, y se te equivocas estaríamos expuestos a ser contagiados por esa enfermedad mágica debilitando nuestras defensas y dejándonos expuestos a nuestro enemigos, a parte de ser focos de contagio

Bueno podría decirse que sí, pero te apuesto que no nos contagiamos, entonces vamos de prisa, no valla ser que lleguen, los de desinfección

Los chicos caminaron directo al despacho, y efectivamente no había absolutamente nadie por los pasillos

Y ahora que, dijo Harry, espero alojhomora

La puerta se abrió, como podían ser tan descuidados

Entraron y todos los retratos estaban cubiertos con trapos blancos al igual que todos los muebles , pero ese despacho había estado deshabitado más tiempo de lo normal había polvo por todos lados , así que empezaron a buscar algo que tal vez le sirviera algún objeto mágico, poderoso, pero no había ningún objeto ahí,

Y si ya se lo llevaron

Puede ser , pero necesitamos llevarnos él cuadro de Snape dijo Draco

Bueno se acercaron al cuadro aun cubierto , así que cuando Harry, lo toco, él cuadro empezó a lanzar improperios contra su atacante

Tranquilo padrino solo me encargo de llevarlo a un lugar mucho más seguro que este, este lugar ya no es seguro para Ud., dijo él rubio

Él profesor pareció tranquilizarse así

Que utilizaron un líquido y luego él conjuro lo utilizo Draco mientras Harry, sostenía él cuadro

Listo ahora vamos, date prisa, dijo Harry, entre los dos llegaron a la cámara, sin que nadie los vea afortunadamente

Draco utilizo otro hechizo para fijarlo en una de las paredes del despacho

Listo, si ha pasado algo en ese despacho estoy seguro que él no los dirá dijo Draco sonriendo

Harry, definitivamente se sentía incomodo ante la presencia de su antiguo profesor de pociones

Podrían por favor descubrirme, es inconcebible esta falta de respeto

Disculpe. Señor dijo Harry, y lo descubrió

Snape, estaba pensativo al ver a su ahijado y su peor enemigo juntos no no podía ser debería ser efectos de estar tanto tiempo cubierto, sonriendo, esos dos chicos.

Me podrían explicar por que han tenido la osadía de removerme del despacho de dirección y traerme aquí

Bueno padrino, es que ya se lo explique no era seguro, además hay ciertas cosas que nos gustaría saber sobre él despacho de la dirección, dijo él rubio

Snape, no dejaba de ver a Harry, al parecer él chico seguía temiéndole

Harry, no podía disimular, él temor como también la incomodidad de que él profesor lo viera de esa forma

Desde cuando Uds. dos se llevan bien pregunto algo irritado él profesor

Bueno es una larga historia padrino , después lo podremos al día en todo ahora debemos irnos

Se puede saber por lo menos donde estoy

Si dijo Harry, algo temeroso en la cámara secreta

Que dijo Snape, pensé que estaba destruida

Lo estaba explico calmadamente Harry, pero hemos intentado reconstruirla

Bueno más le vale que se expliquen y pronto, por que estoy empezando a perder la paciencia

Harry, y Draco se miraron e intentaron ocultar una sonrisa, mientras que se iban, pronto llegaría la hora del almuerzo.


	24. FUERA DE CONTROL

_**FUERA DE CONTROL**_

Harry, y Draco se miraron e intentaron ocultar una sonrisa, mientras que se iban, pronto llegaría la hora del almuerzo.

Harry, se dirigía al comedor, ahora más que nunca debía estar alerta, hasta que los vio era Gynni, o era alguien que por lo menos tenia su mismo rostro , no podía ser, sus ojos estaban pintados de negro, al igual que sus uñas y tenía una extraña pulsera que parecía tener vida y tenia forma de serpiente , pero lo peor era su pelo, aquel cabello rojo ahora era negro ,solo unos mechones, de rojo y lo traía suelto , parecía que se lo había cortado, definitivamente , se veía rara, y Harry, diría que graciosa, claro , que seguramente esto le daba una apariencia de malvada, pero esto realmente era malo seguía sonriendo y que besando al imbécil de Andy, Harry, sentía ganas de herirlo terriblemente, en momentos como este no sabia como haría un Slythering para controlar sus sentimientos, pero ya no le importaba lo único quería era alejarlo de Gynni, se acerco hacia ella, la tomo del brazo , y en eso siento que la serpiente de la pulsera parecía decirle que se aleje que no la toque o lo lastimaría, Harry, hablo en parsel haciéndole entender que no se atreviera , o la destrozaría, él objeto pareció comprender y se quedo quieto , Gynni, no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry, hasta que este ya la había comenzado a arrastrar, Andy, intente tomarla del brazo ,pero Harry había sido mucho más rápido, no le dio tiempo a nada, cuando acordó los dos ya habían desaparecido

Harry, suéltame, te he dicho que me sueltes gritaba la chica furiosa, pero era imposible soltarse por más que lo intentara, obviamente Harry, era demasiado fuerte para que ella pudiese librarse y encima la pulsera que supuestamente la protegería había terminado temblando al escuchar los siseos de Harry, y encima ni siquiera Andy la había podido defender

Harry, no se detuvo hasta la entrada del bosque prohibido, donde no soltó a la chica si no que la beso apasionadamente, mientras que esta hacia enormes esfuerzos por zafarse.

Después de eso por fin la soltó

Que te pasa Harry, James Potter no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así te recuerdo que tú y yo ya no somos novios, los dijo gritando

Y eso que tiene que ver dijo Harry, completamente fuera de sí, no es eso lo que te gusta de ese imbécil

Cállate y déjame de una buena vez en paz

Y si no quiero, que se supone que vas ser, tengo todo él consentimiento de tus padres, para separarte de ese imbécil cada vez que los vea, así que pienso hacer uso de mis derechos

Además si quieres que alguien te bese solo tienes que pedirlo, lo dijo acercándose a ella

Harry, que te pasa tu no eres así, por favor déjame en paz, por primera vez veía a Harry, tan furioso, jamás se había comportado así siempre se veía tan dulce tan tierno, pero definitivamente no se veía así ahora.

Mira preciosa, me importa un bledo sí ahora estas saliendo con ese imbécil, no te voy a permitir que te acerques a él. Quieres ser libre , perfecto, quieres usar ropa rara y cambiar él color de tu cabello, pues no me importa , quieres que nadie te controle, tener amigos mortífagos o aprender hechizos de magia oscura pues muy bien hasta puedo aceptar de que te defiendas tu sola, pero no juegues conmigo Gynni, lo único que no te voy a permitir es que te acerques a ese tipo, porqué , si lo haces esta vez no va a ser tu la que pague las consecuencias si no ese pobre imbécil , podría matarlo y así , acabo con el problema de una sola vez, lo dijo con un tono de voz amenazante, demasiado intimidante, e utilizado maldiciones imperdonables muy a menudo en él año anterior, mate a Voldemort, crees que no podría hacerlo con ese infeliz ,que ni siquiera es un buen rival para mí, basta tan solo que apunte mi varita hacia él y al siguiente minuto, ya esta, problema resuelto.

Harry, que te está pasando tu no eres así jamás te atreverías a matar a nadie verdad

Las personas cambian Gynni, tu no has cambiado pues yo tengo él mismo derecho hacerlo, ya lo sabes la próxima vez no lo volveré a decir, lo dijo volviéndose a besar a la chica inesperadamente

Gynni, solo correspondió al beso , ya no sabia que sentía en verdad Harry, había cambiado, pero ahora, él nuevo Harry, hacia que ella temblara, no no era eso, lo que ella quería , Harry, la dejo de besar y se alejo de ella sin mirarla, Harry, Harry , espera grito la chica pero no escucho ninguna respuesta

Podía ser verdad lo que decía Harry, que tal si lo mataba , no ella no podría ser la causante de que él dulce y tierno Harry Potter se convierta en un asesino por su culpa, no como va ser debió ser solo para asustarla , Harry no era a sí o sí.

Harry, después de besar a la chica no entendía como había podido hacer todo eso era como si estuviese viendo una película, en la cual él era él protagonista, porqué había actuado así es cierto estaba furioso por lo que vio, pero no tenía derecho a actuar así con Gynni, sin embargo ella había correspondido a su ultimo beso lo que le causo una pequeña alegría.

Al regresar al comedor se encontró con Andy completamente furioso

Donde está dijo él rubio que le hiciste, Potter no te voy a permitir que le hagas daño

Tu no eres absolutamente nadie , para decirme a mí que tengo que hacer lo dijo completamente furioso, no te acerques a ella nuevamente por que te mueres , no estoy bromeando , los objetos empezaron a moverse a su alrededor , Harry, se estaba acercando peligrosamente, hasta sujetarlo de la camisa .

Que pasa aquí otra pelea entre leoncitos dijo Malfoy empezándose a acercar

No te metas en esto Malfoy dijo Harry

Tú no me mandas Potter, además creo que podría descontar unos cuantos puntos a su casa por escándalos en el pasillo

Déjalo ya Potter, o te acusare con Slughon,

Draco sabia que Harry estaba furioso, ese había sido la causa de los objetos moviéndose por todo él pasillo, y si no intervenía seguramente dañaría al muchacho de manera irremediable, Harry, ya no era un niño, su magia estaba fuera de control, eso lo podía sentir debía hacer que se calmara y desviara su atención del imbécil Gryffindor, y no es que no tenias ganas de matarlo él mismo, pero definitivamente no era él momento

Vamos Potter, déjalo, dijo acercándose a los muchachos, si quieres pelear con alguien pues creo que tenemos cuentas que arreglar, no

Harry, se relajo, ya te lo advertí, la próxima vez simplemente te mato, lo dijo aventando al chico al piso

Potter, te está buscando Ponfrey, acompáñame, dijo Malfoy algo divertido al ver la cara de espanto que puso Andy, parece que esta vez Harry, si lo había intimidado

Harry, solo salió de ahí, lo más rápido posible

Espera Potter donde vas, dijo Draco al ver a Harry dirigirse rápidamente a la enfermería

No creería eso verdad lo dijo riendo

No me digas que solo fue una mentira no había terminado todavía con él

Si lo se pero controla tu magia Potter o te puedes arrepentir, estabas llegando a tus limites y creo que solo hay una forma de controlarlo

A que te refieres, trata de ir a la cámara después del almuerzo vamos a intentar algo,

Harry, solo asintió algo confuso, que es lo que trataba de decir, pero era verdad últimamente perdía él control con facilidad, demasiada facilidad, pero quien no perdería él control en su situación.

Harry, llego y ahí, estaba Hermione y Ron comiendo, tranquilamente

Donde estabas Harry, dijo Ron cuando acorde ya no te vi por ninguna parte

Solo tuve unos pequeños problemitas eso es todo

No es necesario que te diga que puedes confiar en nosotros verdad dijo Hermione

No chicos tranquilos no se preocupen estoy bien

Estaba todo mal, pero era bastante incomodo hablar de esto con Ron

Harry, empezó a sentir que alguien lo estaba mirando

Voltio y era Gynni, que al parecer estaba calmada, se veía tan bonita, bueno eso creía él

Pero cuando Ron la vio casi le da un ataque ver a su dulce hermana con ese cabello y ese aspecto de seguidora de Voldemort mezclada con bruja diabólica no era lo que esperaba

Que te has hecho grito Ron, como has hecho esto, mamá se va enterar y será mejor que te vallas a lavar la cara

Que te has creído Ron tengo entendido que ya no tenía hermana, lo dijo gritando y no voy a permitir que se entrometan en mí vida lo dijo gritando y se fue

La has visto, repetía Ron varias veces viendo a Harry

Harry, no sabia que responder claro que la había visto pero no era para hacer tanto escándalo, total se seguía viéndose bonita

Hermione trataba de calmar a Ron y Harry los miraba divertidos

Harry, por fin acabo de almorzar, se disculpo diciendo que tenía que buscar a Pamela, que al propósito no la había visto después de clases, pero eso por ahora no le importaba.

Harry, empezó a ir a hacia la cámara , las palabras de Malfoy lo habían dejado intrigado

Harry, llego como siempre Malfoy siempre se las arreglaba para estar primero, pero esta vez estaba conversando con Snape.

Bueno Malfoy, te advierto que sea la última que me detienes, me entiendes, tenia unas ganas de darle su merecido a ese imbécil.

A perfecto tu le dabas su merecido y yo qué, sería expulsado por eso, que crees que no se que mandaste al idiota ese de Rodolfo a la enfermería y digamos que por suerte no te acuso, pero tu dale y dale buscando pleitos para que te expulsen, mira sabes eso no me importara si no estuviera mi futuro en este colegiode por medio y no pienso perderlo por tu culpa

Bueno Malfoy, tratare que la próxima vez que me enoje sea fuera del colegio, para así no causarte problemas lo dijo bastante irónico. Como si no tuviera bastante con esos tres fastidiándome la paciencia.

Con que eso tenemos así que ahora que te crees él matón del colegio , un cavernícola o que piensas que así vas a conquistar a tu novia

No te metas en eso Malfoy además tu que hablas ,Pansy ya ni te hace caso, hasta diría yo que se estaría enamorando del imbécil de Andy

No juegues con eso Potter, crees que Pansy, sería tan tonta para fijarse en un imbécil Gryffindor que para enamorando a la novia del gran Harry Potter

En eso los dos escucharon unas sonoras carcajadas, como jamás creyeron escuchar de parte de Snape

Voltearon furiosos

No me miren así dijo Snape recobrando su imagen sobria, pero jamás pensé que observar sus peleas fuera tan gracioso, son verdaderamente unos críos bastante estúpidos, ya entiendo como ahora los dos se quedaron sin novia, me decepcionas Malfoy, esto esta fuera de lugar tu dejar que un Gryffindor intente acercarse a tu novia y no has hecho nada para evitarlo.

A pero que se puede decir del Gran Harry Potter, dejarse quitar su novia por un extranjero, que no tiene los poderes que Ud., pero parece que sí más cerebro.

Como sabe que es un extranjero pregunto Harry bastante molesto

Tenía que ser Potter quien de este colegio siendo un Gryffindor se metería con la novia de Ud. , yo dirían que es como le llaman Uds. camarería , respeto entre compañeros , pero por las descripciones que me dan ya se, ha quien se están refiriendo, Snape estaba nervioso , podía sentir su cuadro moverse producto del desequilibrio de la magia de uno de los dos chicos, sabia que si empezaban a lanzarse hechizos en ese espacio cerrado rebotaría, conocía las peleas de los muchachos y no quería exponerse a ser destruido, por eso los había provocado, así que les dijo :

Bueno no pueden se tan irresponsables para seguir utilizando la magia en sus peleas, no le parece, vamos ya no son niños, no quieren pelear, bueno pues háganlo, pero sin magia, quieren portarse como animales irracionales , entonces háganlo, pero por lo menos respeten la magia que existe en Uds., no creo que tantas personas se han sacrificado para que Uds. vivan para que utilicen tan inútilmente su magia.

Los chicos lo miraron incrédulos, que estaba diciendo Snape, que pelearan sin utilizar magia, y como se supone que harían eso

Draco, siempre había utilizado su magia para todo, excepto uno o dos golpes que había mandado, por furia, pero siempre desde que llego a Hogwarts, no nunca había utilizado los puños para pelear era tan denigrante , a demás él no sabia como se hacia eso

Harry, por otra parte , solo recordaba que se había lanzado sobre ciertos compañero , le había mandado algún puntapié o un puñete, pero una pelea en toda regla no había tenido, siempre recordaba a Durley, que lo utilizaba como saco de boxeo , pero pelear a puños con Malfoy, eso si que era ilógico

Vamos, no me van a decir que no saben como pelear, o es que solo son valientes por que tienen una varita en sus manos .Que pasa Draco tienes miedo, me desilusionas y tu Potter ahora no te ves como él salvador del mundo verdad, si ahora lo tenía todo bajo control, estaba seguro que esos dos no tenían ni idea de cómo pelear sin utilizar sus varitas y técnicamente estaban empatados, casi tenia la misma contextura física, algo más delgado Draco y la misma talla , así, que unos cuantos golpes para que liberen tensiones , totaldefinitivamente no se iban a matar verdad, a demás de que sería un espectáculo digno de ver.

Harry, soltó la varita, bueno estaba seguro que por lo menos estar en viviendo al lado de Durley, le había dado los conceptos básicos sobre una pelea, así que ahora si que Malfoy se las iba a pagar de una vez por todas y en aparente igualdad de condiciones

Draco, por otra parte, no definitivamente, no se imaginaba como se podía pelear sin varita, pero estaba seguro, que podría utilizar los puños , además que él era Draco Malfoy, y ahora Harry Potter no podía utilizar sus poderes así que le podría ganar ya que estaban en igualdad de condiciones, así que también soltó su varita .

Harry subió sus puños como veía que lo hacia Durley y Draco lo imito, Snape se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse, habían pasado como dos minutos y al parecer, ya no era cólera lo que sentían, estaban más preocupados, por recordar como se peleaba y no quedar tan mal frente al otro .

Así, fue cuando Harry, le mando un puñetazo a Malfoy, y este respondió con otro en la cara, pero , esto era doloroso, sentían como , que sus manos se destrozaban , no solo significaba causar daño al contrincante si no como sus nudillos parecían quebrarse produciendo un gran dolor , además empezaron a forcejear para tumbarse , pero no conseguían hacerlo por más que lo intentaban , los de los puntapiés solo había conseguido desequilibrar a Harry,

no esto era demasiado bárbaro pensaba Malfoy, además era demasiado doloroso ,total a quien estabas haciendo daño a ti o a tu contrincante, en eso un golpe le toco en plena nariz y empezó a sangrar, Draco no se dejo, y le mando un puñete muy cerca de la boca de Harry, produciendo que este empezara a sangrar, se estuvieron dando de golpes por un buen rato hasta que terminaron completamente exhaustos , y con él rostro completamente irreconocible .

Snape empezó a reír , ya se cansaron piensan seguir , han ganado algo, descubrieron quien fue él ganador, bueno por lo menos a prendieron algo de cómo pelear , pero debieron aprender a protegerse también no solo es atacar , se veían tan patéticos cualquier hijo de Muggles, le hubiese dado una paliza, los dijo riendo.

Harry, se levanto primero y ofreció su mano a Malfoy, para levantarse, lamento haberme comportado como un cavernícola dijo Harry

Draco, utilizo la mano de Harry para levantarse, sí esto es cosa de niños pequeños debimos mostrar más madurez.

Harry pensaba que Severus tenía razón Malfoy no tenía la culpa de nada, era solo que su furia había estado a fuera de control. Bueno entonces amigos dijo Harry, extendiendo su mano,

Bueno si dices las palabras mágicas tal vez, no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácil, él era él que había rechazado su amistad en primer año, aunque ahora no sentía un mínimo de cólera hacia él chico, todo había sido producto de las malas influencia de sus padres y bastante de su arrogancia, y esta pelea era más para descargar la frustración de no tener lo que quería

Esta bien dijo Harry, bueno por favor Malfoy quisieras ser mí amigo

Por supuesto Potter, ya no tiene sentido seguir peleando, pero no soy Malfoy, para los amigos soy Draco

Bueno para mis amigos yo soy simplemente Harry, le dijo estrechándoosle la mano.

Que bien espero que sea la última vez que, aprecio este tipo de espectáculos tan denigrantes entre dos magos de sus habilidades, dijo él profesor bastante serio.

Lo lamento profesor, solo que últimamente hemos estado muy presionados

Si padrino a menudo he empezado a perder él control de mi magia y Harry en mayor intensidad (sonaba raro decirle Harry, pero ahora era su amigo)

Potter dijo él profesor, ahora que ya calmaron su instintos asesinos podrían explicarme cual fue la razón para traerme a este lugar

Sabe profesor, nosotros tenemos sospechas de que existe una conspiración para controlar él colegio de parte de los mortífagos , y necesitamos saber cierta información sobre todo los acontecimientos sospechosos que se han desarrollado en el despacho de dirección

Exactamente que lo que quisiera saber, era bastante cómico, como habían quedado sus rostros.

Bueno dijo Harry, me gustaría saber hace cuanto tiempo que la directora esta enferma.

Debo decirle, que antes de empezar las clases ya tenía ciertos, malestares, pero al empezar las clases estos empeoraron desde la primera semana

Sabe que enfermedad es la que tiene pregunto Draco

Es muy extraño, los síntomas no son comunes es como si él resfriado le quitara sus capacidades tanto mágicas como físicas y la debilitara a tal punto del desmayo

Dígame padrino y desde cuando determinaron que la enfermedad era contagiosa

Bueno fue después que fueron sus madres a aceptar él trato con McGonagall, si recuerdo que vino un representante de san Murgo diciendo que los análisis que le habían practicado determinaban que era una enfermedad contagiosa , por lo que tenia que internarse.

Recomendaron aislamiento y después de eso, él despacho a quedado vacio

Los objetos del despacho no estaban

Si después vino algún representante del hospital y cubrió los cuadros, él resto no se desde ese momento no pude escuchar nada seguramente pusieron algún hechizo silenciador

Y había algún objeto mágico poderoso ahí, pregunto Harry

Algún objeto mágico, pues no, yo guarde con cuidado todos los objetos de Dumboldore y cuando me fui no había ningún objeto mágico poderoso, en esa habitación ya no están ni los libros de consulta de Dumboldore.

Tiene que haber algo ahí, eso es definitivo, dijo él rubio

Algo como que dijo él profesor que tipo de objeto buscan, tal vez si me explicaran todo desde él principio.

Bueno dijo Draco será mejor que le cuente que después de la batalla, capturaron a mi padre, y mama tiene que cumplir labores comunitarias, nos han embargado la mayoría de los bienes y lo peor de todo, los Slythering de sexto año, me chantajearon por algún tiempo por que tenían en su poder a mí madre, se vengaban de mí

De que forma dijo bastante preocupado Snape

Bueno utilizaron crucius a diario y pociones anti cicatrizantes, en mi cuerpo no podía hacer nada por que mi madre estaba en peligro, si yo me defendía, además no tenía en quien confiar

Que tipo de pociones,

Pociones que anulaban su magia, y lo debilitaban explico Harry

Y Ud., como lo sabe, pregunto él profesor

Es que yo estuve al lado de Draco, por que llegamos a un acuerdo, entre nosotros para ayudarnos

Basados en que pregunto Snape

Todo empezó cuando logre que mi madre volviera justamente la noche después de la batalla, el sentirme protegido y a la vez sabiendo que un nuevo peligro se seria sobre él mundo mágico dicen que va ver un eclipse y que como la magia esta desequilibrada por la perdida de tantos magos , como la cantidad de magia utilizada en la batalla, se debe restablecer esto a través de un hechizo que solo podrán realizar los puros de corazón y después de estar en armonía con todo su ser , para este acontecimiento deben participar los magos en su mayor cantidad es lo que me dijo mi madre ,

Y que pasa si no logran equilibrar la magia si los magos no quieren hacerlo

Bueno eso podría causar la perdida de la magia

Él hecho es que antes de llegar a Hogwarts conocimos a un muchacho , que estaba convertido en un perro y que dijo que los mortífagos lo perseguían por que su padre era una especie de secretarios de los mortífagos pero le recién había legado y no tenia que ver nada además dijo que su madre murió por salvarlo

Lo que conmovió seguramente a Lily y le permitió quedarse dijo Snape, asiendo un gesto negativo

Si dijo Harry

Pero al llegar al colegio habían tres chicos, Andy, que vivía conmigo, Pamela que afirmo ser su novia y Rodolfo un chico muy inteligente experto en pociones y al parecer domina bastante bien los hechizos no verbales

Bueno él asunto es que Pamela supuestamente esta enamorada de mí y dejo las huellas del lápiz labial en mi cuello y Draco ofreció su ayuda a cambio de que le enseñara a resistir él crucius , dijo.

Si lo busque, por que necesitaba ayuda y en una de nuestros tantos encuentros descubrimos a un mortífagos lo capturamos

Si y robaron él Verusatiun del nuevo profesor y se lo dieron, dijo Snape cansinamente

Ya sospechaba de Potter pero me pare increíble que se hayan unido para ser eso

Después dijo Harry, él mortifago nos dijo que habían utilizado doblemente el chantaje para con Draco y con su madre pero esta había huido así que iban a cumplir la promesa de matar a su hijo

Y con que supuestamente te iban a matar pregunto Snape al ver que su ahijado se veía triste

Con u veneno , eso es lo que dijo, pero eso no es todo supuestamente lo Slythering han logrado él control sobre todo él colegio, pero al ser libre logre volver a tenerlos bajo control pero estoy seguro que los Slythering no son los que tienen él control

A que se refieren con él control, pregunto a Harry

Si ellos logran que los Gryffindor de sexto año les teman a tal punto que le dan dinero y los doblegan torturándolos con crucius humillándolos o haciendo que se arrodillen ante ellos

Los Gryffindor de sexto año pregunto sorprendido él profesor, no era características de Grifindor hacer esas cosas ,eran caracterizados por su valor y su orgullo.

Si dijo algo avergonzado Harry, y estoy seguro que también controlan las otras casas

Pero padrino no son los Slythering de sexto estoy completamente seguro hay alguien más detrás de esto

En que te basas para hacer esta observación

En que después de la inspección yo logre quedarme con la mayoría de pertenencias de esos muchachos saben que están en mis manos que cuando quiera puedo hacer que ellos se valla pero no había nada sobre él control del colegio ni nombre , ni miembros ni nada en ninguna habitación además no tienen la suficiente inteligencia ni carácter para ser algo así, más bien parece que siguen las ordenes de alguien dentro del colegio

Ud. Potter que cree

Pienso que deben estar al mando mortífagos, porqué al parecer Gynni, que esta completamente confundida, y el año pasado termino cediendo a los presiones de estos para convertirse en alguien diferente, dice que le gusta aprender hechizos oscuros. Que es buena en eso , además esta semana tiene un libro con magia oscura y un collar muy extraño

¿Por qué? no me dijiste nada pregunto Draco

Porque, todavía no tenía la confianza para decírtelo, y por qué Ron piensa que esta mal que ella esta muy mal, sus padres creen que es por la influencia de Andy, ella dice él ahora es muy su amigo lo dijo sarcásticamente.

Además esta lo de la poción dijo Harry, Rodolfo tiene en su poder una poción mucho más poderosa que él Imperius

Que trata de decir Potter como es que Ud. conoce él imperius, mi mamá me lo dio , pero eso creo que no le va a gustar

Que Lily Evans utilizo una de nuestras más preciosas creaciones para dársela a Ud. y Ud. para que necesitaría algo así.

Bueno es que nosotros no sabíamos como ocultar él hecho de que capturamos e interrogamos al mortifago que era él papa de Goyle

Severus miro a Draco bastante sorprendido así que es la primera vez que fingieron una pelea por la cual tuvieron sus madres que unirse y Uds cumplir un castigo con Fisch, que por lo que veo no lo están cumpliendo

Padrino por favor ahora menos que nunca podría cumplir ese castigo no después que Pansy se haya fijado en ese infeliz de Andy, además como cree que voy a estar por ahí limpiando pisos como un muggle dijo bastante arrogante Draco

Así que prefirió unirse a su eterno enemigo antes que eso interesante

Y Ud Potter como es que convenció a su madre para librarse del castigo

Es por qué no podía permitir ver que Andy se burlara de mí , no me importa ser castigado o limpiar , pero estoy seguro que aprovecharía esta debilidad para humillarme y ganar puntos con Gynni y no lo pensaba permitir .

Así, que convenció a su madre que le ayudara y utiliza la poción con fisch, no necesito recordarle que si la directora se entera serán expulsados , verdad

Si dijeron avergonzados los muchachos al ver la cara de reprobación del profesor

Bueno pero como es eso que han superado al imperius eso es imposible, tiene la poción con Ud, dijo é profesor

Si dijo Harry mostrándole el pequeño frasquito

Y en que la supera al otro, él otro es de color violeta y los efectos pueden superar un mes , no eso no es posible jamás se ha creado una poción así

Tal vez sea un buen pocionista , padrino.

Mejor pocionista que yo y Lily imposible trabajamos más de medio año en esa poción, no se debo hablar con ella, no recuerda nadie mejor que yo en pociones

Tal vez sea extranjero

Imposible Potter, ya lo habría sabido me esforzado mucho para ser él mejor y conozco a mis rivales, perfectamente no son capaces ni siquiera de elaborar una porción bien echa con 150 elementos, no me niego a creerlo, pero insisto debo hablar con Lily si hay algo así en manos de muchacho me imagino que podrían hacer los verdadero mortífagos con esa poción significaría que tuvieran él control de todo.


	25. UNA NUEVA AMISTAD

_**ULTIMA PELEA Y COMIENZO DE UNA VERDADERA AMISTAD **_

No por favor profesor mamá no se puede enterar de nada dijo Harry

Así que su madre no sabe nada de lo que su lindo pequeñito hace en Hogwarts parece que Ud. nunca respeto las reglas verdad, siempre hizo le que se le dio su gana sin importar él peligro en que se metía o la mentira que inventaba, pues bien le aseguro que después que admita ante Lily que ha puesto su vida en peligro y a mentido va saber lo que es respetar las reglas eso se lo aseguro.

Padrino, su mamá no puede enterarse de nada por que se lo diría a la mía y no quiero verla furiosa, por favor trate de entender.

Bien señores, les hago la siguiente recomendación díganselo y pronto por que cuando Narcisa y Lily se enteren que están organizando una cena con su peor enemiga solo por que sus lindos hijitos decidieron mentir ya van a ver como les va a ir

Además, conociendo a Lily ya estará empezando a sospechar, pronto llegara a la verdad eso no lo duden

Harry trago saliva, bueno hasta hora solo había recibido mimos y advertencias no tan serias, pero no quería imaginarse a su mamá furiosa, pero tampoco quería contarle nada, era la primera vez que le ocultaba la verdad a su mamá y eso podía ser grave.

Bueno Potter, me permites dijo Draco lanzando un hechizo sanador sobre Harry con que la mayoría de los moretones desapareció, sin embargo el dolor persistía.

Bueno es tu turno dijo Harry, y lanzo él mismo hechizo

Draco utilizo otro hechizo para limpiar su ropa

Bueno ahora sí trajiste los ingredientes hoy empezaremos con la poción, si hoy me enviaron los dos que me faltaban, bueno yo también los tengo, también él caldero

Será mejor que empecemos a buscar muebles para ambientar esto, dijo Draco

Si tiene razón presiento que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo en este lugar, además no sabes si existe un hechizo para poder hacer que dos espejos estén conectados y saber que esta pasando en un lugar a través del espejo

Por supuesto si existe pero para que

Para utilizarlo con él espejo del baño, así podremos observar que pasa si Rodolfo y Andy se reúnen, y que es lo que hacen y dicen si agregamos unas orejas extensibles

Excelente idea Harry, peor debemos conseguir un espejo del mismo tamaño, que él que esta ahí

Déjame ver yo me encargo de los hechizos para que funcione y tu del espejo de acuerdo

De acuerdo dijo Harry

Draco empezó a llamar Cher, aparece vamos, en eso él pequeño elfo apareció, si amito, podría traerme dos mesas y sillas y una repisa, que nadie utilice de Hogwarts a este lugar si amito enseguida

Bueno debemos buscar un rincón para realizar la poción

Yo creo que cerca al retrato de Snape, tu crees que quiera ayudarnos lo dijo muy bajito para que él profesor no escuche.

Ya veras que sí pero no le digas nada o es capaz de pedirnos algo a cambio créeme lo conozco mu bien.

Así empezaron a ordenar todos los ingredientes de cuerdo a la lista, bueno hay que cortarlos y separarlos de acuerdo a las instrucciones.

Snape al observar a Harry cortar las raíces, decidió interrumpir

Potter cree que si sigue arruinando las raíces así le van a servir para algo, debe cortarlas mucho más finas, trate de utilizar un cuchillo más filoso

Lo lamento profesor en seguida, así pronto Harry Draco ya tenía todo listo

A ver jóvenes me permiten dijo para que se aparten y poder ver los ingredientes a veo que van a preparar la poción separación de la personalidad.

Es un poco compleja, pero con Draco y mi supervisión creo que la podrán realizar

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa ganadora a Harry, este solo asintió

Así fue como Harry leía las instrucciones mientras Draco las ejecutaba, claro, que con la supervisión exhaustiva del profesor, que ponía bastante nervioso a Harry, pero con Draco realizando las combinaciones ya no era tan difícil

A ver dijo él profesor debe estar algo azulada

Efectivamente, la poción estaba de ese color

Que bien en apariencia puede decirse que está bien, pero quien va ser él primer conejillo de indias, es hora que la prueben, pienso que debe ser Potter, no lo dijo riendo es que teme probar la poción que acababa de preparar, Snape quería ver cuanto había cambiado Harry, siempre era tan predecible, bastaba retarlo un poquito para que su valor se interpusiera con su inteligencia

Por supuesto profesor no tengo miedo a probar esta poción para nada

Supongo que sabrá sus efectos verdad

Harry, no había leído los efectos minuciosamente pero no le iba dar la razón a Snape eso nunca

Por supuesto profesor

Draco le alcanzo un vaso, y Harry se la bebió no gritaron los dos pero ya era demasiado tarde

Potter, te acuerdas falta él círculo y él hechizo barrera

Cuando no Potter cierra la cámara de inmediato y prepárate Draco esto se puede salir fuera de control, trata de quitarle su varita será lo más seguro

Draco cerro la cámara e iba quitarle la varita Harry cuando vio que él cuerpo de Harry al parecer se dividiera ahora había tres Harry, espera un momento y uno pequeño también como de cinco años al parecer

En eso los tres Harry se empezaron a atacar mientras el pequeño intentaba participar pero los demás no lo tomaban en cuenta por lo que e tiro al suelo y empezó a ser un tipo de rabieta

Padrino que hago se van a matar

Llama su atención finge que estas herido

Me van a matar

No no lo van a ser ahora los cuatro te han aceptado como su amigo no te van a dañar

Draco empezó a gritar desesperadamente, los tres se separaron

Y empezaban a caminar hacia él

Ahora que hago padrino dio Draco bastante preocupado al ver que los tres se acercaban

Trata de conocerlos te seguro que cada uno es muy diferente y reacciona diferente, pero realiza un círculo rápido

Draco realizo un círculo y se puso en él centro los tres se acercaban y entraron al circulo al parecer ahora estaban atrapados.

Tu dijo preguntándole al que parecer venia a ayudarlo quien eres

yo soy Harry, como estas , te siente bien necesitas algo, podría ayudarte en lo que quieras , puedo darte cualquier cosa, y dime quien fue él que te hirió yo lo voy a ser pagar.

Este debe ser el salvador siempre tratando de salvar a los demás

En eso vio al segundo este venia directamente a abrazarlo, lamento lo que has sufrido Draco, no te preocupe yo voy a ser todo para que nadie más te trate mal, peor ayúdame si debo conquistar a Gynni y necesito tu ayuda, es tan bonita, este debe ser él sentimental

Pero vio que él tercer Harry se alejaba de él al parecer intentaba salir de la barrera déjenme salir empezó a gritar por favor, al ver a Draco empezó a decir no me hagas daño por favor, yo no quise hacerte daño y empezó a temblar al ver que no podía salir estaba temblando

Que pasa tranquilo no te voy a ser daño dijo Draco bastante preocupado al ver a Harry así siempre se veía tan fuerte tan valiente, y este parecía que temblaba hasta con su propia vos y noto que llevaba él uniforme más grande que los demás y parecía que estaba manchado, o viejo, por qué tu uniforme esta así pregunto él rubio

No es mi uniforme es de mi primo Durley me lo regalo cuando no servía, él piso está sucio tía Petunia se va a molestar y me va a volver a encerrar tengo miedo no quiero que me encierren por favor dile que no lo haga sí

Tranquilo nadie te va encerrar ni hacer daño trato de abrazar a ese Harry, no no debes ser mí amigo o también te perderé a ti , no quiero perder a nadie más debes alejarte de mí traigo siempre problemas

Seguramente era producto del maltrato de sus tíos, del dolor que sentía él perder a sus seres queridos, pero Draco estaba intrigado quien era ese niño que miraba detrás de la barrera y empezaba a sonreírle a Snape

Draco con cuidado salió del círculo, después de poner la barrera de protección

Y tu quien eres

Mira esto me regalo mí mamá dijo él pequeño mostrándole un medallón, puedo verlo dijo Draco, no es mío, has visto a ese profesor es tan feo, cree que yo le tengo miedo jamás tendría miedo a alguien como él ni siquiera se viste decentemente

Por que no vamos al círculo pregunto Draco

Para que aquí estoy bien

Pero no estabas preocupado por mi, es que acaso no soy tu amigo

Si pero mamá dice que primero es mi seguridad además que ganaba , yo no ganaba nada

Sabes mamá me compro muchos regalos para mi cumpleaños incluyendo una escoba mucho mejor que la tuya y tu no eres tan arrogante y presumido como te vez solo pienso que te das tu lugar,

Definitivamente este niño le empezaba a caer muy bien

Tengo pensado hacer algunas travesuras a los profesores, hay ciertas reglas que me gustaría romper si quieres puedo compartir contigo él lote de sortilegios Wesley que me regalaron pero que me das a cambio

Definitivamente este niño no se iba por las ramas, que pasa por que lo miras así a Snape,

Porque es un simple cuadro, ahora lo podría incendiar o silenciar, ya no me inspira un mínimo de respeto además papá siempre le ganaba y se burlaba de él pienso que debí hacer lo mismo

Me gusta eso dijo mostrándole él reloj que Draco tenía en su brazo, lo quiero dámelo

No es mío y no te lo voy a dar dijo Draco

No si me lo vas a dar o te voy acusar con mi mamá te aseguro que no te va gustar, le voy a decir que fuiste tú él que me obligo a torturar al mortifago

No definitivamente ese niño era un Slythering, y le agradaba mucho, pero no pensaba darle su reloj, él era un Malfoy ese niño no iba poder con él

Mira te puedo dar otra cosa tal vez una paleta

No quiero él reloj o te vas a enfrentar conmigo

Definitivamente era caprichoso le hacia recordar a él

Padrino no quiere regresar y me esta amenazando lo dijo riendo

Cuidado Draco es este niño que tiene a Potter fuera de control y debe ser muy poderoso, no va para a obtener lo que quiere dile que le vas a dar él reloj pero para cuando esté dentro del circulo

Esta bien Harry quieres él reloj, te l voy a dar pero cuando estés dentro del circulo

Y quien me asegura que no es una trampa entramos juntos o no hay ningún trato

Esta bien dijo Draco si que este muchachito era persistente y no se dejaba engañar tan fácil

Caminaron hasta él circulo y Draco le dio él reloj, él pequeño sonrió y se lo puso , sin decirle ni siquiera gracias

Draco estaba complacido a este niño nunca lo había visto en Potter eso era definitivo

Salió el circulo para conversar con Snape

Quien es ese niño y por qué es tan pequeño pregunto Draco

Es él Harry que ha empezado a crear Lily, se siente protegido y querido tiene todo lo que quiere, por qué ahora esta protegido por su madre la cual por lo que veo no le niega nada.

Veras yo intentaba ver en Harry a este niño que se parece mucho a su padre pero no estaba ahora sin embargo Lily ha hecho que empiece a crecer es extremadamente egoísta y esta en una fase de posesión no esta dispuesto a compartir nada, es él problemático del grupo

No entiendo padrino que trata de decirme

Claro los otros tres comparten ciertos objetivos y no son para nada egoístas ,vengativos o mentirosos, son claros y puros por qué son productos de los años que vivió sin su madre teniendo que afrontar él solo todo, protegerse a él y a sus amigos sin que nadie lo proteja a él, sin un verdadero cariño más que él que podía encontrar en la amistad, pero este niño ahora tiene un amor más grande que ese por eso este niño vive del amor de Lily, por primera vez tiene algo que es solo suyo su personalidad se esta afirmando , lamentablemente es muy pequeño y muy terco no va rendirse hasta conseguir todo lo que quiere , ese niño debe crecer hasta alcanzar él tamaño de los demás pero solo lo lograra si afirma su personalidad o otras palabra se demuestra que puede obtener todo lo que quiera , es le que le esta haciendo pensar a Harry en yo como persona , la vanidad , él orgullo, él egoísmo son características de este niño, pero no es malo, solo que es pequeño, los demás no lo comprende es por eso él cambio en Harry

Y ahora que debes dejarlos que hablan dentro de media hora se acabara la poción y Harry volverá a la normalidad

Increíble, que se supone que vamos hacer con ese pequeño diablillo que crece en Harry

Tu sabes perfectamente como tratar a alguien como ese niño Draco solo basta con que recuerdes tu infancia , pero recuerda, puede ser influenciado por él mal si los otros tres no lo comprenden y seden ahora ellos deben aceptar que este Harry también es parte de él y tu debes ayudar en esto.

Tu sabes perfectamente como tratar a alguien como ese niño Draco solo basta con que recuerdes tu infancia, pero recuerda, puede ser influenciado por él mal si los otros tres no lo compren

No podría aceptar algo así, además menos sino recuerdo como llego esto a mí mano

Es tuyo verdad tómalo dijo tratando de liberarse del objeto

No Harry ahora es tuyo

No no puedo aceptar algo así además es demasiado costoso, no es de mi gusto

Seguro río, le rubio, no sabes mentir ni siquiera pienses en engañarme

Vamos Harry, no somos amigos tu puedes aceptar un regalo de un amigo o no le dijo riendo además si no lo tienes mi cabeza estaría en peligro

A que te refieres Draco, mira yo me entiendo cuida de no desprenderte, de ese reloj por qué no solo yo me podría molestar.

Que me paso dímelo , dijo mientras veía él reloj en su brazo y intentaba evitar sonreír

Solo es un pequeño problema al que deberías prestar un poco más de atención, creo que los estas ignorando Harry, por qué en verdad te crees San Potter pero créeme no lo eres

Cállate Draco, y no entiendo él por que de tu insulto, pero vamos ahora me toca reír a mí tómalo

Harry, conjuro el círculo, Draco se puso en él medio

Snape dijo vamos Draco entrega la varita primero, no queremos accidentes verdad

Draco entrego a regañadientes la varita a Harry y volvió al círculo, luego tomo la poción

Ya no había un Draco si no dos, pero uno se veía bastante débil, pálido, él otro mantenía él rostro frio y sin expresión ninguna expresión en él

Que pasa pregunto Harry a Snape

No lo se no debería estar Draco tan débil, Harry al acercarse noto que él Draco sin expresión estaba doblándole el brazo al otro

Harry entro, al circulo déjalo ya Draco, no vez que esta herido hasta que no aprenda a comportarse como un Malfoy no lo voy a dejar, él sabe perfectamente que nada se puede remediar que lo hecho, hecho está, así que no se va a poner a lloriquear por gusto es tan sentimental tan estúpido, sabe perfectamente que eso no sirve para nada

Vamos Draco por qué no dejas que converse conmigo, si

No para qué él debe seguir sin decir nada, nunca dice nada bueno

Draco Malfoy déjalo, ya o voy a hacerte recordar lo poderoso que puedo ser cuando me molesto dijo Harry bastante furioso, se acerco al circulo y entro, quieres pelear con alguien vamos pelea conmigo déjalo, él no es rival para ti

Esta bien, ya lo deje, además el no esta molesto verdad

No yo no estoy molesto dijo malhumorado el otro muchacho

Harry pregunto a Severus , profesor que hago, saca de ahí a ese muchacho rápido

Harry entro al circulo y lo saco

Que te pasa por que deja que él te trate así, no debiste sacarme se va a enfadar,

Tranquilo no va a dañarte, él no es malo lo se

Si pero él tiene razón ya no tiene razón mi existencia, ya no sirvo para nada, de que hablas

Mira mamá y papá no han sido muy cariñosos que digamos, pero mamá siempre se las arreglaba para consentirme , pero Severus fue siempre como un padre para mí él siempre me entendía siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitaba un consejo o un regaño, no era frio y distante conmigo, pero él ya no esta ya nunca más lo podre ver ,crees que me hace bien recordarlo, saber que de ahora en adelante voy a ser pobre, tu sabes lo que significa eso,creo que hasta podríamos ser más pobres que los Wesley y eso es bastante, pronto nos desalojaran de Malfoy menor y no quiero que mi mamá se sacrifique por darnos una mejor situación económica , ya no existe respeto para mí Harry, si dejo de tener este tipos de sentimientos no va doler tanto te lo aseguro, además los llantos , no se hicieron para los Malfoy, no jamás podría suceder algo así pensar que de ahora en adelante voy a tener que soportar humillaciones de todos lados me lastima, pero se también que ya nada puedo hacer con eso solo debo dejar que él termine de absorberme será mejor para todos.

No Draco recuerdas yo soy tu amigo y tu vida no tiene por qué ser tan cruel, vamos a encontrar una solución a esto.

No soporto que me tengas lastima Potter lo dijo secamente

No es lastima Draco entiendes le dijo mostrándole él reloj ahora somos amigos y no voy a permitir que te hagan daño, es que crees que me gusta que alguien sienta pena o lastima por mí después de todo lo que he vivido, yo jamás sentiría lastima por ti ahora eres amigo y te ayudare a resolver esto aunque no me guste tus métodos

Si es así, entonces por qué no tratas de subirme él animo y vamos a ver si tu nueva escoba puede con la mía , lo dudo mucho Potter, lo dijo bastante amable

Harry, todavía no sabia de que hablaba pero lo acepto luego él muchacho se para de nuevo en él circulo

No lo entiendo profesor por qué está tan débil profesor, Draco ahora no esta herido

No físicamente pero su espíritu sí, Potter, Draco es un niño que siempre lo ha tenido todo y no es fácil que de un momento se lo quiten todo, cariño, dinero, poder, era ese su mundo, no esta acostumbrado a decir por favor o gracias, y no es su culpables es culpa de su educación así que ahora prefiere encerrarse antes que mostrar sus sentimientos eliminar cualquier sentimentalismo de él

Convertirse en alguien sin sentimientos sería como Voldemort, no,

Puede ser , si no encuentra alguien con quien compartir alguien con quien ser solo un chico de 18 años al que no le importe él que dirán , como vestirá o si puede o no hacer esto o aquello, la libertad que tu siempre has tenido sobre tu vida Potter él siente que esta llevando una carga demasiado pesada para sus hombros

Que puedo hacer para ayudarlo

Saca lo mejor de él enséñale que no siempre tiene que comportarse como un Malfoy que él también puede se solo Draco, dijo él profesor bastante apenado

Harry, miro a los dos Dracos y comprendió, que necesitaba ayudar a Malfoy, él conocía perfectamente que se sentía vivir sin cariño, sin alguien que se preocupara por él viendo como los demás solo mostraban desprecio hacia él, él lo había vivido en carne propia por todos los años de su infancia, no lo iba permitir si dependía de él.

Draco después de la media hora empezó a tocarse la cabeza al parecer ya había terminado él efecto de la poción.

Harry y Draco se miraron y sonrieron, cada uno ya sabia que iba hacer en adelante con ahora su nuevo amigo

Draco empezó a caminar creo que debemos continuar con nuestro entrenamiento para mejorar no

Si creo que debemos continuar que hechizo fortaleceremos ahora

Expelliarnus, te parece si varita y no verbal, dijo él rubio

Bueno no estoy seguro que se pueda hacer pero lo intentaremos

Vamos Harry tu primero

Draco sostuvo la varita

Harry, dejo su varita y empezó a concentrarse en él hechizo, se sentía relajado , así que empezó a sentir la magia dentro de su cuerpo y fijo la idea en su mente de él expelliarnus y la varita de Draco voló a su mano

Es tu turno Draco,

Draco soltó la varita sabia que era difícil, pero ya no estaba tan tenso así que dejo de pensar en lo que pensaría Harry si él fallaba y empezó a concentrarse en su magia después de un poco de esfuerzos logro conseguirlo, luego fijo él hechizo en su mente y la varita de Harry ya estaba en su mano

Severus estaba sorprendido al ver él nivel de magia que habían alcanzado esos muchacho era formidable los progresos que realizaban, tal ves podría mejorar todavía un poquito más con su ayuda, pero por él momento debía esperar, no era él momento para actuar.

Harry y Draco empezaron ordenar todo él rincón donde ahora sería un pequeño laboratorio , empezaron escribir los ingrediente que necesitarían para prepara Verusatiun ,multijugos entre otras que necesitarían

Luego volvieron a escuchar las voces fuera de la cámara. Eran Rodolfo y Andy al parecer Pamela no estaba

Rodolfo hablaba maldito Potter, estoy seguro que fue él quien abrió mi baúl, pero creo que he ganado mucho más con esto

Andy respondió, pero Hermione no tenía la culpa de nada y tuvo que pagar,

Tu sabias de él principio a que veníamos solo estamos cumpliendo con nuestros objetivos unos antes unos después pero al final todos deben pagar

Si pero la pelirroja ahora me gusto no estoy seguro si quiero continuar

Sabes perfectamente que no hay regreso respondió Rodolfo

Que toca hacer ahora pregunto Andy

Estas seguro que ya la tienes en tus manos yo ya cumplí con mi parte

Tu solo dime que debe hacer ella y lo va hacer

Y la otra es tan colaboradora como parece,

Creo que sabe perfectamente, quien tiene él poder además sus padres están de acuerdo lo que no saben es que jamás me casaría con alguien con tan poco cerebro como ella

Bueno aquí tienes esto es todo lo que los torpes Slythering han reunido esta semana ese Malfoy ha empezado a causar problemas debemos encontrar la forma de enviarlo a Askaban

Y Potter que dices de él es otro que esta dando más problemas de los normales, cada rato esta amenazando con su varita en sentido un cruciatus por su culpa,

Dímelo a mí a intentado interponerse en mí misión pero lo único que a conseguido es acelerar las cosas, ya veras después de que términos aquí me encargare que sufra por cada

Una de las que me ha hecho, creo que tendremos las armas suficientes para acabar con él se va arrepentir toda su vida de interponerse en nuestro camino

Ahora toma esta es la dosis de hoy, dijo Rodolfo a Andy

Draco y Harry, no pasaban de la furia al estupor de saber que eran ellos los que estaban detrás de todo

Que vamos hacer dijo bastante preocupado Harry, después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse

No se dijo Draco, estos imbéciles tienen más poder de lo hubiese imaginado

Pero hay algo que debemos comprobar ahora vamos

Busca algo Harry aquí debe haber algún compartimiento secreto donde guarden la poción

No lo se podría ser

Empezaron a utilizar hechizos para revelar él escondite , pero no consiguiron nada

Debe ser uno mental dijo Harry, pero no se que hechizo podría ser

Vamos Potter debe haber algo que se nos esta pasando

Eso es Mytle ella nos puede ayudar, pero donde esta varios días que no la veo

Creo que se handesecho de ella Potter o la han encerrado

Se puede hacer eso

Por supuesto es magia oscura , pero estoy seguro que leí algo como eso

Severus dijo é rubio

Si hay un hechizo oscuro para guardar un lugar él lo debe saber

Fueron donde Snape y preguntaron

Puede ser tal vez un hechizo de sangre dijo, son los más seguros, si lo han utilizado la sangre dejara un olor bastante perceptible para un animal.

Y de donde vamos asacar a un animal pregunto alarmado Draco

Yo que se solo les digo que ellos fácilmente podrán detectar él hedor a sangre


	26. LADO OSCURO

_**LADO OSCURO**_

Tengo una idea dijo Harry que tal si Krecher nos ayuda, estoy seguro que sabe mucho sobre magia oscura después de todo trabajo mucho tiempo para los Black

Krecher empieza a gritar y el elfo aparece

Si amo que es lo que necesita

Conoces alguna forma de descubrir algún hechizo con magia oscura que proteja algún escondite y que se necesite de sangre para abrirlo

Disculpe amo pero para esto se necesita ser un sangre pura

No hay problema elfo yo lo soy responde Draco

Entonces debo prepara una solución y necesito un poco de su sangre en este recipiente, lo dice dándole un pequeño recipiente de loza al rubio

Draco mira a Harry, Harry solo asiente, saben que no hay otra forma

Así que Draco se hace un pequeño corte y empieza a llenarlo de su sangre

Harry está asustado, él no debería permitir esto, pero es por algo bueno no

Draco para cuando el elfo se lo pide cierra con cuidado la herida

Entonces empieza a pronunciar un conjura la habitación oscurece por completo, Harry piensa que en cualquier momento se va presentar él alma de Tom, pero es imposible esta destruida, trata de eliminar ese pensamiento

Draco ha presenciado varios conjuros y procedimientos con magia oscura, pero también esta asustado, en eso Krecher empieza a esparcir él líquido por toda la habitación

Y entonces empiezan a ver como puntos de color violeta empiezan a brillar

Hasta que descubren que las marcas se acentúan al empezar él espejo

Esta ahí dice Harry

Solo una vez más señor dice el elfo

Y Draco vuelve hacer él elfo lo tira a él lado del espejo y este se abre

La habitación se ilumina y no hay una sola marca de sangre en toda la habitación

Ven dentro del agujero y hay una pequeña repisa de madera, en la cual hay una botella

Esta debe ser dice Draco

Que hacemos, tenemos las pruebas necesarias digámosle al director

Pruebas de que, solo hay una botella esto no implica a Rodolfo ni sus compinches

Cierto dice Harry, pero podemos cambiar el contenido

Se darían cuenta Potter Rodolfo parece bastante bueno

Entonces que vamos hacer

Consultemos con Snape, estoy seguro que si, esta poción es de un libro él lo va a descubrir

Él elfo cierra él compartimiento nuevamente con sangre, y luego bajan a la cámara

Snape los mira impacientes

Lo conseguimos padrino esta es la solución

Bueno básenla en un vaso su color , debo observar él color

Harry, coje un pequeño vaso y luego deposita un poco del contenido en él vaso

Extraño muy extraño dice él profesor

Tienes todavía él imperius contigo, pregunta a Harry

Si profesor, pues ponla en otro vaso

Draco quiere que observes él color la textura de las pociones como su olor

Draco empieza a examinar una por una la poción, totalmente diferentes padrino una es algo espesa la otra es completamente liquida, una tiene olor a almendras la otra a mandrágoras, son dos composiciones diferentes

Solo hay una manera debemos empezar a compararlas con otras soluciones y ver los síntomas y efectos en un mago

Harry y Draco se miraron podía probar en ellos mismos pero no sabía como funcionaba y si él efecto duraba un mes tenían enemigos en sus propias casas esto podía ser que pierdan sus poderes o no piensen claramente hasta causarle algún tipo de dolencia

Tranquilos dijo él profesor deben ir buscando a la persona para probar pero por ahora necesito que consigan el libro de Arseniu Gigen, es antiguo, pero estoy seguro que en la biblioteca de Dumboldore estaba

Harry y Draco ya debía regresar que hacemos debemos regrear la botella a su lugar o se van a dar cuenta

Se van a dar cuenta de todos modos Harry notaran que falta parte de la poción por las marcas en la botella, lo notas

Harry vio pequeñas rayitas rojas por la botella

No se me ocurre nada

Miren jóvenes más les vale que empiecen a pensar , y dejen de tener musarañas en la cabeza , se le olvida que son magos , depositen un cuarto de la botella en otra botella y luego utilicen un hechizo de reflejo de cristal aumentado para que todo él que lo vea vea él cuarto que falta

Si padrino tiene razón dijo Draco

Inmediatamente hizo él hechizo ante un sorprendido Harry, luego con ayuda de Krecher volvieron a dejar la poción en su lugar detrás del espejo

Harry salió, Draco también, debían regresar ya era bastante tarde

Harry empezó a caminar de regreso, estaba preocupado eso chicos estaban verdaderamente metidos en magia negra y no estaba seguro si lo que ahora hacia estaba bien

Harry, llego a su habitación, estaba triste, no había visto a Hermione y Ron donde estarían siempre desaparecían, bueno y es que él no estaba casi toda la tarde

Empezó a ser las tareas que ya eran muchas cuando en eso escucho una voz que venía entrando a la sala común parecía llorosa

Era Pamela, estaba desarreglada, como si hubiese sido golpeada

Harry corrió hacia ella, que paso Pamela, quien te hizo esto pregunto bastante preocupado Harry

Nadie mi amor, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, lo dijo acariciando su mejilla

No estas bien alguien te ha lastimado y quiero saber quien, no voy a permitir que te hagan daño

Tranquilo cariño, me halagas que intentes protegerme pero ya es tarde para mí, sin embargo todavía puedo golpear no soy tan débil como todos piensan

La chica se desmayo, Harry, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la enfermería esto se estaba saliendo de control

Quien había atacado a Pamela y por qué, se suponía que ella estaba de su parte, que estaba con sus enemigos por qué la estaban atacando esto no tenía sentido

Harry, dijo la enfermera esta chica ha sido torturada donde la encontraste

Estaba entrando a la sala común, cuando la vi, no me dijo quien fue, solo se desmayo

Bueno esta chica va tener que dar algunas explicaciones cuando despierte será mejor que se valla a cenar, mañana podrá verla

Harry, se dirigió al comedor y ahí estaba Ron y Hermione abrazados, al verlo se separaron de inmediato

No era justo contarles nada ahora, era mejor que por lo menos ellos disfruten de su amor, total por ahora no podrían hacer nada

Harry, estaba preocupado por Gynni, si eso le había pasado a Pamela que le podía pasar a Gynni, no podría soportar que la hieran a ella, no cualquier cosa menos eso, pero que podía hacer , ella no le hablaba , siempre parecía molesta , con él que siempre se sentaba era con él imbécil de Andy.

Harry, tenía que tratar de no pensar en ella debía comportarse

En eso vio que Gynni, se levantaba, y se iba sola

Harry, no lo soporto más y decidió seguirla, era extraño, ella caminaba rápido, se veía nerviosa, algo asustada.

Salió del castillo, se dirigía al bosque prohibido

Él necesitaba la capa de invisibilidad, debía tenerla con él

Pero era tarde debía seguirla no iba permitir que este sola en ese lugar

Gynni se cubrió con una capa , la cual tenía capucha y era de color negro

Harry sabia que ahora si estaba en problemas no podía ayudarla , podía ser una trampa y la capa, la capa imbisible eso es lo que necesitaba

Krecher empezó a llamar despacio , para su suerte , él elfo apareció de inmediato

Ve or mi cpa imbisible esta en mí baul cuida que nadie te vea rápido por favor

Si amo en un momento

Debía seguir oculto en el árbol y rogar por que Krecher se diera prisa, sentía como los minutos pasaban y Krecher no venía

Por fin apareció, dámela, vete ya , yo me encargo de todo

Si amo

Harry, se puso la capa y empezó a correr cuando llego había un círculos todos estaban encapuchados, no podía distinguir quien era quien, pero sabia que Gynni estaba ahí

Un mago habló pero con la voz distorsionada no podía reconocerlo

Veo que los nuevas aspirantes están cumpliendo con todos los requisitos, pero todavía no superan su prueba de lealtad, no basta con su sangre su valor y su lealtad serán probados muy prontos , ahora empezaremos con las practicas dijo la voz.

Crucio dijo y uno de ellos cayo, ni un solo grito o recibirás otro, Harry, no podía soportar si era Gynni la que estaba ahí, tenía que intervenir

Pero en eso escucho la voz de Draco

Malditos mortífagos, siguen intentando reunir seguidores deberían dejar de intentarlo dijo con voz amenazadora, ya están vencidos acabo de llamar los aurores, la marca ya fue covocada dentro de pronto vendrán yo ayudare en su captura , Slythering, dijo y un grupo de chicos se quito la capucha dentro de ellos estaban Pansy, Nott, Zabini , entre otros que no reconocía, lanzaron cuerdas apresando a la mayoría de los encapuchados

Harry estaba preocupado donde estaba Gynni, y si ya había sido atrapada, si la entregaban Draco no sabia que ella estaba ahí

Pero que se supone que iba ser

No podía enfrentarse a los Slythering por Draco, además estaban los mortífagos y Gynni había prometido que no la iba a proteger, por qué se suponía que era muy buena con los hechizos demasiado lista y buena para caer en una trampa como esta, eso se suponía, dijo Harry furioso

En eso vio a Draco siguiendo a alguien por él bosque, él rubio utilizo cuerdas mágicas y inmovilizo a la persona que venía corriendo, era una chica, por la estatura

Vaya vaya dijo Draco mira quien tenemos aquí nada menos que la antes pelirroja Wesley

, la chica empezó a gritar suéltame Malfoy, suéltame

No por que habría de hacerlo, si pronto llegaran los aurores y vas a ser detenida por ellos

Suéltame por favor empezaba a suplicar la chica

Suéltala ya dijo Harry por la espalda de Draco

Draco se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Harry y no ver nada

Draco bufo, por qué seguía siendo tan entrometido

_Espera_ aquí, calladita chiquita, lo dijo mientras utilizaba un hechizo para silenciarla

Draco se aparto de la persecución, que te pasa Potter como se te ocurre seguirme así lo has podido arruinar todo

No te seguía a ti Malfoy la seguí a ella, déjala, no quiero que los aurores la encuentren

Dirás tu mamá, que diría tu mamá de su querida nuera lo dijo riendo

Malfoy ya van a venir suéltala, no Potter todavía no aprendes verdad es por eso que las cosas se te salen de control

Dijo que se podía defender sola ahora me lo va a demostrar, te prometo que no le voy hacer mucho daño Potter, pero vete, por qué si tu apareces no podre controlar a los de mi casa y podría traer graves consecuencias entiendes, solo confía en mí te doy mi palabra que no le va a pasar nada.

De acuerdo Draco pero más te vale que no le pase nada por que tú respondes por ella

Harry, se dio prisa a entrar al colegio si su mamá había venido lo primero que haría era buscarlo


	27. Chapter 27

_**EL DOLOR QUE TRAE ESTAR EN ÉL LADO OSCURO I**_

Harry, se dio prisa a entrar al colegio si su mamá había venido lo primero que haría era buscarlo

Harry, llego y vio a los profesores correr hacia él bosque, Harry, daba gracias que tenía la capa, llego a la sala común, estaba apunto de subir cuando vio a Hermione y Ron salir, Hermione decía, has visto a Harry, últimamente siempre desaparece, antes de que aparezcan mortífagos en él colegios espero que no se este metiendo en líos y no haya dicho nada

Si tiene razón

Hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas dijo Harry quitándose la capa Hermione lanzo un grito asustada, Harry como haces eso

Harry empezó a reír, no Hermione no estoy metido en líos solo intento dejar a solas a la feliz pareja dijo riendo

Tonto dijo Hermione dándole un codazo, sabes que no es necesario que te separes de nosotros, pero no podemos hablar debemos ayudar a los profesores como prefectos vamos Ron date prisa

Harry, se quedo parado corrió a dejar su capa y bajo a la sala común empezó a caminar de un lugar para otro, que le estaría pasando a Gynni en estos momentos, por que no iba y la recataba, rescatarla de donde si ni siquiera sabia donde estaba además debía confiar en Draco, y Gynni necesitaba una lección, pero no no podía verla sufrir eso era demasiado seguía caminado de un lugar a otro y

Los objetos empezaron a moverse en eso su mamá entro y vio la escena los objetos moviendo Harry con una mirada perdida

Harry, mi amor que tienes dijo sorprendida Lily

Mamá dijo Harry saliendo del transe, corrió a abrazarla, necesitaba sentirse protegido

Su mama lo abrazo tranquilo cariño, ya todos están camino a la jefatura

A Harry se le helo la sangre pensar que ahí podía estar Gynni

Que va pasar con ellos no todos son mortífagos también hay niños

Si cariño, niños que no tienen la culpa de vivir en tiempos de guerra, pero si de las decisiones que toman, muchos empiezan como un juego un desafío, primero no se le pide mucho pero poco a poco pierden todo amigos, familia, su vida y su dignidad y es cuando solo desean destruir, solo viven para él mal es por lo que necesario, darles una lección y yo me encargare personalmente de eso

Draco tenía razón que diría su mamá si supiera que Gynni esta metida en esto, no no quería desobedecerla ,pero quería estar con Gynni ella él lo sabia

Bebe le dijo alcanzándole una copa esto te ayudara es cerveza de mantequilla, no te preocupes cariño, ya te he dicho que nos tu culpa , lo que los demás decidan que hacer con su vida

Siempre te protegeré cariño dijo otra vez abrazándolos y Harry cayo inconscientes mientras Lily lo sostenía

Lo siento cariño, pero es mejor que duermas ahora yo me encargare de todo, la cerveza tenía poción para dormir siempre la llevaba con ella

Lily utilizo un hechizo de levitación y lo llevo hasta su dormitorio donde lo dejo, no te preocupes cariño velare por que eso niños no elijan él camino de él mal.

Harry, cariño estoy siendo demasiado exigente contigo, no este nuevo peligro que se cierne sobre él mundo mágico no volverá estar sobre tus hombros su defensa, descansa , es lo que ahora debes hacer, voy a tratar de mantenerte lejos de todo esto aunque deje de estar a tu lado, todo con tal de que ya no sufras las experiencias con los mortífagos seguramente han causado estos traumas no volveré a permitir que dañen cariño, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, debía continuar con la misión Harry ahora estaba seguro y eso niños no.

En la sala de Slythering se encontraba varios Slythering en un círculo y en él centro una chica, con los ojos llorosos, pero sin poder soltar un solo gemido, seguía bajo los efectos de hechizo de Draco.

Draco la miraba impasible, cálmate Wesley esto todavía no ha empezado, no te he tocado y tu estabas dispuesta hacer mucho haya fuera verdad lo dijo mirándola de frente a los ojos

Mira niña estas en mis manos y lo sabes así, que vamos ha simplificar las cosas

He oído que eres que tienes todas las intenciones de convertirte en uno de ellos y quiero que me lo demuestres, dijo haciendo que una cadenas negras sujetaran uno de tobillos de la chica , debo suponer que sabes que es esto le dijo mientras la soltaba y quitaba ´el hechizo dejándola solo atadas por la cadena negra en él tobillo, regrésale su varita dijo mirando a No

Pero Draco,

Regrésale su varita o le tienes miedo a la ex pelirroja, lo dijo riendo

Gynni estaba confundida Malfoy se había vuelto loco le estaba dando su varita ahora podría defenderse, golpearlos torturarlos escapar si eso es lo que iba hacer, apunto su varita hacia Nott que era él más cerca pero Draco fue más rápido y mando un protego hacia él chico

Los demás retrocedieron excepto Draco, vamos libérate, así que conoces de artes oscuras entonces hazlo

La chica empezó a probar uno y otro hechizo contra las cadenas pero al parecer lo único que lograba era que se empezaran a enrollar en sus piernas

Suéltame ya Malfoy o te lo voy hacer muy caro

My común en Grifindors su valentía y estupidez crees que puedes conmigo inténtalo

La chica empezó a apuntarle uno y otro hechizo al rubio pero este los esquivaba o salía un escudo protector sin hablar, lo extraño era que no la atacaba

Gynni empezó a cansarse y Malfoy parecía que nada le pasaba, cada vez se sentía más débil

Sabes por que te sientes así pregunto sonriendo él rubio, deberías saberlo, es una vergüenza para una aprendiz de mortifago lo dijo negando con la cabeza

Gynni no recordaba ningún maleficio, para poder liberarse de las cadenas

Sabes que la mayoría de hechizos solo se desasen si haces un sacrificio de sangre

Era eso como podía ser tan tonta

No lo intentes por que estas cadenas exigen más que solo unas gotas de sangres exigen por lo menos dos vidas

Que de que estaba hablando Malfoy ella no iba a matar a nadie, empezó a negarlo con la cabeza, no Malfoy este loco si piensas que voy hacer algo así

No seas estúpida chiquilla y de que crees que trata la iniciación de comerte un par de ranas de chocolate

No, no voy a matar a nadie

Exacto no tiene que ser una persona, para liberarte pero podrían ser estos pajaritos le dijo mostrando a un pájaro con dos crías a su costado

Es tan fácil que te liberes basta con que los mates, dijo llevando la jaula hasta él frente de la chica

No por favor Malfoy no puedo hacerlo, no además Harry se va enterar de esto voy a decirle que me has torturado, la vas a pagar caro dijo desesperada la chica

Yo no te torturo, es más te ofrezco la posibilidad que salgas de aquí sin un solo rasguño, lo quería la pelirroja seguía enamorada de Potter ya no había duda lo había mencionado en su peor momento de desesperación, pero eso no se acababa, vamos mátalos ser un mortifago exige mucho más que matar a unos simples pájaros.

No por favor Malfoy

Bueno si no quieres hacerlo, entonces te quedaras aquí hasta que los profesores vengan

Chicos nos vamos, los Slythering, lo miraron sorprendidos empezaron a temer a Draco sabía más de magia oscura que cualquiera de ellos y muchos de ellos sintieron que tampoco podrían matar ni siquiera a esos pájaros para liberarse

Todos obedecieron silencio, y se dirigieron hacia su dormitorio

Exacto lo había logrado los Slythering volvían a temerle, la pelirroja estaba aterrada no despegaba los ojos de la jaula

Así pasaron como tres horas en las que Gynni solo empezaba a llorar y a pesar de su orgullo pronuncio

Malfoy ayúdame por favor

Bueno voy a ayudarte dijo él rubio riendo y tomando él brazo de la chica, y apuntando directo a los pájaros, no no por favor,

Sabes que es necesario dijo Malfoy y vio como ella cerraba los ojos bombardas pronuncio, la chica empezó a llorar y a correr hacia su sala, al ver que la puerta se habría, no miro atrás solo lloraba necesitaba compañía que alguien la protegiera ella no podía convertirse en eso no

Draco se quedo sentado es algo, doloroso, pero necesario, que bueno que soy un Slythering y no me gusta ser un mortifago, Harry debes agradecer que sea bueno con hechizos de porcelana no verbales dijo al ver al piso y ver que lo que hasta un momentos eran pájaros ahora eran porcelana rota, y rio, espero que te haya servido de lección pelirroja.

La chica corrió hacia su sala

Mientras tanto Harry despertaba era todavía temprano, bajo hacia la sala común y se sentó

En eso apareció Gynni estaba llorando a mares

Gynni que te paso dijo abrazándola, cálmate por favor donde estabas

La chica no paraba de llorar lo siento Harry, de verdad lo siento

Gynni tranquila por favor lo dijo mientras le dio un beso en los labios, la chica empezó a calmarse

Estas bien dijo

Si, respondió la chica más calmada donde has estado, pensé que dormías, dijo algo distraído Harry

No no dormía, pero puedes seguir abrazándome, no me pidas que te explique nada solo abrázame sí

Él chico obedeció, sintiendo que en ese abrazo se le iba la vida

En eso un elfo se presento

Señor Potter Madame Ponfrey lo busca en la enfermería, parece que su novia ya despertó

Enseguida voy respondió Harry y el elfo desapareció

Gynni pronto empezaran la clases y no es bueno que te vean así le dijo limpiándole una lagrima, después hablaremos debo irme

Si claro a ver a tu novia dijo la chica furiosa

A ver a una amiga que ahora me necesita dijo Harry calmado, ve a descansar después hablaremos seriamente Gynni

Y salió por él pasillo, ya hablaría con Malfoy y va responder por lo que le había pasado a Gynni

Harry corrió a la enfermería, la chica estaba llorando lo lamento señorita, pero no puedo hacer nada sus padres han sido ya informados

Vendrán en una semana ya que se encontraban fuera del país pero le enviaron esta carta

La chica estaba completamente pálida, no no puede ser papá tiene que entender

Permanecerá dos semanas más en él colegio después sus padre vendrán por Ud.

Señor Potter, que bueno que Ud. esta aquí, necesito que intente tranquilizarla

Si señora como Ud. diga

Ya le dije que él no tuvo la culpa de nada que no fue él responsable si quiero un culpable esa soy yo, no pienso decir nada más dijo la chica furiosa

Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo, pero la chica, empezó a quejarse, que tienes le dijo y al descubrir en su espalda, estaban grabadas en su espalda como si fuese fuego TRAIDORA DISPONIBLE

Quien te lo hizo grito Harry, estaba furioso, como podían haber hecho son con ella, eran unos malditos cobardes, eso era demasiado so lo iba decir ahora, por las buenas o por las malas esos malditos no iban a quedar sin castigo

Las cosas empezaron a moverse a su alrededor Pamela dímelo quien fue , te juro que no vas a volver a saber de ellos en tu vida

Tranquilo Harry, cálmate por favor lo menos que deseo ahora es que te hagan daño por mí culpa voy a estar bien, no soy débil, esto no me va a matar

Nadie me va ser daño, entiéndelo pero yo necesito saber quien te hizo esto.

No cariño, tu ya tienes bastantes problemas y lo menos que quiero es darte uno más, lamento haber echo que vengas, creo que tuve un momento de debilidad

Momento de debilidad, mira lo que esos imbéciles han hecho y solo dices que tuviste un momento de debilidad por qué me llamaste

Bueno creo que te sentirás mejor sí, lo atrajo hasta ella y lo beso, tiernamente

Pamela escucha vas a denunciar esto por favor

No no puedo sabes que he sido su cómplice, que pasaría si los denuncio solo es exponerme y que todos me vean con lastima pena como alguien sin honor, no te parece que ya tengo bastante con esto para encima exponerme, no crees que es suficiente castigo lo dijo llorando

Lo siento Pamela discúlpame solo que no puedo soportar esto, dime hay alguna forma de desaparecerlas, no lo se Madame Ponfrey dice que inmediatamente debo ir a San Murgo, para que me hagan unos estudios

Pues te acompañare

Harry, ya te he dicho que no soy una niña y ahora menos que nunca te conviene estar con alguien como yo

No lo vuelvas a repetir me oyes, tu eres demasiado hermosa y bonita para que digas algo así, y te voy a acompañar a San Murgo, y voy a ser tu novio , y te voy a proteger aunque tu no quieras , y no te preocupes por qué me encargare de descubrir quien hizo esto aunque tenga que matar a todos los mortífagos del colegio .

Harry, por que no dejamos de hablar de eso sí, no vez que solo te lastima, no te preocupes, yo ya se lo que voy hacer para que paguen por lo que han hecho, solo te pido que no intervengas

Lo siento cariño, dijo bastante sarcástico, pero este ahora ya es un problema mío resulta que lo hicieron mientras eras mi novia así que esta afrenta, solo lo van a pagar con sangre

Y Pamela por primera vio a esos ojos esmeraldas brillar, de furia, y tuvo miedo ese era él muchacho que seguramente acabo con Voldemort

Harry, dijo ella dulcemente tratando de sobreponerse al miedo, solo prométeme que serás mi novio estas ultimas dos semanas, para decirles a mis descendientes algún día que fui la novia de Harry Potter él salvador de mundo , mientras estuve en Londres , lo dijo riendo

Harry también intento reír, esa chica era increíble siempre hacia que olvide sus problemas, aun en estas circunstancias.

Fueron al hospital, una enfermera hizo pasar a Pamela a un consultorio Harry tuvo que esperar en él pasillo, tenia que ser Andy o Rodolfo, de eso no había duda, pero lo iban confesar y claro que pensaba marcarlos que tal con basura no mejor despreciables o escoria si eso era .

La puerta se abrió y él medimago dijo señor Potter viene por una consulta

No viene a acompañar a mí

A su amiga se adelanto la chica

No a mí novia casi grito Harry,

Bueno disculpe pase por favor, Harry entro con Pamela, voy hacer muy discreto con esto, no necesita decírmelo, pero lamento decirles que las marcas son imborrables, va tomar estas pociones para que no sientan dolor y cicatricen, pero las marcas no borraran

Es usted un inútil o que grito Harry como cree Ud. que mi novia va andar así toda su vida grito y los objetos el Hospital empezaron a moverse

Harry cálmate por favor dijo la chica

El medico se asusto al ver al chico así

Cálmese señor por favor lo lamento no poder hacer más por Ud.

Harry se tranquilizo, respiro y saco a Pamela de ahí

Harry, no puedes ir por ahí con eso ataques de cólera deberías controlarte amorcito

Harry la miro resignado Pamela era demasiado linda para enojarse también con ella por algo que no tenía solución al menos por ahora

Y que te parece si paseamos un poco por él callejo Diagon dijo él chico

No Harry ahora menos que nunca pueden verte conmigo saben lo que hablarían si se enteran lo que tengo en la espalda estoy marcada y tu eres Harry Potter podría traer muchas murmuraciones

No me interesan mi amor lo dijo sonriéndole y devolviéndole un beso tiernamente, y se dirigieron al callejón sonriendo , luego Harry volvió a comprar chocolates , también un oso de peluche, y flores y de todo para consentirla, siempre que estaba con esa chica quería que él tiempo no pasase se sentía muy bien él estar con ella

Por fin regresaron al colegio y Pamela tuvo que regresar a la enfermería con las instrucciones del medico, que le recomendaba reposo por dos días más

Claro que ella decía que lo necesitaba después de haber corrido y caminado tanto con Harry

Harry al llegar al colegio fue directo a la biblioteca debería encontrar libros sobre como realizar marcas sobre él cuerpo imborrables, él iba ejecutar su venganza cueste lo que cueste

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca intento hablarle, pero Harry, no escuchaba nada estaba concentrado buscando los libros

Harry que buscas dijo la chica gritando

Nada que te interese, Hermione déjame solo por favor repuso él chico bastante molesto

Hermione solo se retiro confundida

Harry había encontrado algunos libros que parecían contener algo pero fue a la cámara secreta seguro ahí podría estar a solas para revisar él libro con tranquilidad, por qué en la biblioteca todos lo miraban sorprendidos de ver como le había contestado a Hermione

Entro a la cámara y para suerte no estaba Draco,

Buenas tarde dijo molesto al ver él cuadro del profesor mirarlo fijamente, pero no estaba para ser intimidado debía buscar ese hechizo

Se sentó y apoyo él libro en uno de las mesas y empezó a buscar minuciosamente, nada no había nada, busco en los siguientes y nada

En todo ese rato él retrato de Snape no había dejado de moverse como también los frascos de pociones

En eso llego Draco y miro sorprendido como Harry había tirado los libros

Que pasa Potter no me mires así cumplí con mi palabra a tu noviecita no se le toco ni uno de sus cabellos lo dijo irónico

Mira Draco, más te vale que haya sido así o te tendré que poner en mí lista de personas que van a desear morir antes que ponga mis manos sobre ellos

Haber Potter me parece o me estoy perdiendo de algo

Mira Malfoy solo te digo que si algún Slythering tuvo que ver con esto no me voy a contener y lo voy a torturar tanto que va desear nunca haber nacido

Draco dijo Snape acércate

Draco se acerco, y Snape algo susurro

Luego Draco dijo, Harry él profesor dice que tu bragueta esta abierta, Harry se agacho y él rubio lanzo un Deamus no verbal

Lo siento amigo pero estabas fuera de control

Profesor ahora que vamos hacer, prepare una un calmante, es muy peligroso incluso para él mismo que su magia esté fuera de control

Draco preparo el calmante y luego espero que Harry despertara, bébelo le dijo bastante frío

Harry estaba aturdido, pero bebió

Ahora me puedes decir que diablos te pasa

Harry estaba ya más calmado es que no sabes lo que eso miserables le hicieron pero cuando los tengan en frente

No le hicieron nada Potter yo cuide de eso dijo Draco sorprendido

No me refiero a ella dijo Harry furioso me refiero a Pamela

Haber si te entiendo, ayer estabas que casi me matas por que tu querida Gynni había sido capturada y entregada al ministerio por aspirante a mortifago y me dijiste que la cuide y ahora me dices que estas furioso por que alguien le hizo algo a Pamela , entonces decídete o Pamela o Gynni o es que has decidido jugar con las dos dijo riendo él rubio

Draco dijo molesto Harry es diferente y no, estoy enamorado de Gynni pero Pamela me necesita ahora más que nunca y no pienso dejarla sola

Que le paso pregunto ya serio Draco al ver la cara de Harry

La marcaron como si fuera un animal utilizaron él mismo procedimiento como con la marca oscura solo que pusieron en su espalda TRAIDORA, DISPONIBLE lo dijo arrastrando las palabras como si hubiese querido que no salgan de su boca, pero su magia estaba fuera de sí, los frascos de pociones empezaron a temblar nuevamente.

Harry cálmate grito él rubio, no vas a conseguir nada poniéndote así

Quien fue, dijo él rubio

No lo se no me quiso decir pero lo voy averiguar y cuando lo tenga te prometo que marcare todo su cuerpo con la palabra escoria

Eso era lo que buscaba entonces dijo él profesor que había escuchado toda la conversación

Jamás encontrara algo así en la biblioteca del colegio Potter, pero si decide calmarse y empieza a pensar entonces pueda que yo le diga donde encontrar él libro que necesita

Harry respiro tres veces para calmarse, esta bien profesor ya estoy calmado ahora me puede decir donde consigo ese libro

En mi despacho recuerdo que tenia un libro como ese

Harry ya estaba bastante más tranquilo al escuchar que existía él libro y que estaba dentro de él colegio

Harry dijo Draco, te voy ayudar pero no puedes ir por ahí con estos arranques de furia, se que lo que hicieron no tiene nombre es una chica muy bonita

Pero la venganza es un plato que se come frío ahora más que nunca debes aprender a fingir a controlarte este es una afrenta personal Harry, seguramente influyo en esto él echo de que fuera tu novia oficial

Pero no puedes exponerte a ser acusado por hacer daño a alguien e ir a Askaban y destrozar tu vida, pero esos imbéciles que no valen la pena

Te prometo que vamos hacer lo que quieres, y mucho más pero debemos planearlo atrapar a los culpables hacer que ellos solos se delaten, veras que cuando termines nadie volverá acercarse a nada que sea tuyo.

Quien crees que son pregunto él rubio

Rodolfo y Andy, para empezar

Bueno habrá que hacer una lista, muchos aspirantes a mortífagos escaparon anoche , pero ya tengo una lista de los Slythering, tu debes hacer tu tarea ahora , averigua cuantos Grifindors también están queriendo pasarse al lado oscuro ,luego investigaremos las otras dos casas , si investigamos a todos versa que no habrá manera que él culpable escape, y tener nuevamente él colegio bajo control.

Lo hare Draco ahora van a conocer por que no debieron meterse con los seres que yo más quiero

Ahora volviendo a otro asunto se puede saber que le hiciste a Gynni para que venga llorando a mares

Harry, solo le enseñaba sutilmente, que era ser un mortifago, solo lo que significa sacrificios de sangre

De que hablas Malfoy dijo algo asustado Harry

Bueno utilice una buena imitación de las cadenas oscura para apresarla le di su varita, si y le dije que tenía que matar a un pájaro y sus crías que estaban en delante de ella, si querían liberarse, solo la sangre de los pajaritos la liberaría

Que hiciste qué, grito Harry, por supuesto que ella no lo hizo verdad

Bueno la verdad es que descubrí que te quiere al verse acorralada me grito que te iba contar que la había torturado y que seguramente tu me harías pagar, dijo riendo como si te tuviera miedo .Bueno pero después de escucharla llorar por dos horas diciendo que ella no haría eso decidí ayudarla, no cabe duda Harry de verdad te quiere por qué fuiste la primera persona que pensó para que la ayudara.

Y la liberaste, claro

Si pero después de ayudarla a que de su barita salga una bombarda que mate a los inocentes pajaritos, después no supe más por qué tu novia corrió tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de seguirla

Mataste entonces a los pobres pájaros,

No Potter esos animales no tienen la culpa de las estupideces que piensa tu novia

Utilice magia, transforme pájaros de porcelana, utilice un hechizo para que piaran , se veían tan reales , creo que me estoy haciendo un experto

La engañaste y parece que funciono

Si pero eso no es todo es solo él principio, ella ha sido seducida, por la magia oscura, ahora solo hay que hacer que su conciencia actué y para eso necesito que me des permiso para actuar te prometo que para cuando termine con ella no va querer siquiera acercarse al libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras


	28. Chapter 28

_**PLANES Y ÉL PRINCIPIO DE LA VENGANZA**_

Eso exactamente que significa dijo Harry preocupado, conocía a Draco y no precisamente era bueno

No te lo voy a decir Harry, solo que pienso que ella esta así por que la tratan como una niña ha sido demasiado consentida y engreída

Mira quien habla respondió Harry

Bueno es por eso que te digo pienso que ella esta eligiendo ese camino por qué es el único que le dejan

No te entiendo

Tu eres él mejor mago que puede haber Harry y ella nunca pasará de ser la sombra de Harry Potter, sin embargo si ella es una maga oscura, todos hablaran de ella como Gynni, buena o mala pero como Gynni no solo como la novia del salvador

Y entonces que quieres que haga que retroceda é tiempo para que ella sea la que venza a Voldemort y así se sienta mejor

No seas patético Harry, solo dale su espacio dale la oportunidad que sea ella y no solo tu novia

Entonces no me le acerco ni le hablo ni nada

Podría ser

Pero ella no tiene ningún problema que Andy este con ella y que le siga a todas partes

Bueno tu tampoco tienes problemas con estar con Pamela o me equivoco la dijo bastante burlón

Eso es diferente

Vamos Harry podrás mentir a todo él mundo si quieres pero no lo intentes conmigo, te gusta la chica admítelo, si no como explicas estar tan furioso, y no me vengas con lo que eres el salvador del mundo por que esa , ni tu te la crees, tu quieres a las dos a su manera pero a las dos, no intestes negármelo

Harry, estaba confundido era cierto, hasta cierto punto lo que decía Draco era verdad Gynni era tierna algo rebelde, su novia, pero Pamela era tan madura tan mujer tan bonita y hermosa y él quien era para resistirse a sus encantos. No que estaba pensando él quería Gynni y punto, no debía existir nada más además Pamela se iría en dos semanas y Gynni era la mujer que él quería no, él no podía quedarse sin ella

Lo entiendes verdad, lo se por tu mirada, todavía eres bastante transparente

Esto es un error Malfoy yo quiero a Gynni, lo de Pamela ella solo es una buena amiga eso es todo

Por tu bien espero que así sea, por qué créeme las mujeres no son juguetes que puedes tener a tus deseos

Y eso por que lo dices es por Pansy verdad

Si es ella, la tuve todos estos años bajo mi control complaciéndome hasta en mi ultimo capricho , y me gustaba, no me di cuenta que la necesitaba que l a quería , hasta que la perdí

Como que la perdiste, ella esta enamorada de ti siempre ha estado enamorada de ti

Pues ya no, sus padres no aceptan nuestras relación y dice ella que ya esta prometida a otro que tiene dinero prestigio posición y que se desvive por complacerla, que él jamás le exige que haga algo para complacerlo , que ella lo tiene a sus pies que él hace lo que ella quiere y le gusta tener él control de su relación, que ya no me quiere pero que puede seguir siendo mi amiga, que terminando este año se va a casar, como si después de lo que hemos vivido yo podría verla como una amiga, que con que ella diga que ya no siente nada por mí ,que se acabo ,entonces lo que yo siento por ella que, y lo peor es que debo comportarme fingir que no me importa que esta bien que yo jamás le rogaría por que regrese conmigo por que mi orgullo es superior y ella no me importa , lo cierto es que sus padres tienen razón la conozco jamás la arrastraría a vivir una vida de miserias ni ella lo aceptaría, es mejor que piense que nunca la quise que fue solo una imposición de mi padres un capricho y que estoy feliz siendo solo su amigo .

No puedes permitir eso Draco si tu la quieres no crees que debería luchar por ella, él dinero no puede ser impedimento para que pierdas a tu verdadero amor

Y crees que yo la quiero perder, en tu mundo el dinero es insignificante pero en el mío no y debo comportarme es más no debería decirte esto por que ni siquiera puedo permitir pensarlo debo verla como una amiga si sigo pensando esto lo único que hago es causar que las heridas no cicatricen

Mira Draco ,no se que vamos hacer pero recuperaras a Pansy y vivirán esa vida que están acostumbrados , si es tan importante para ti el dinero y la posición entonces lo volverán a tener, no se como pero te aseguro que volverás a tener todo para ser él prometido oficial de Pansy Parkinson

Si eso fuera verdad, pero ya no alimentes mis ilusiones que es lo menos que necesito ahora , lo dijo furioso, crees que es fácil para mi soportar cuando me habla de su noviecito cuando me dice lo rico y simpático que es , que la invitado a los mejores lugares de Londres, que cual creo que sería un regalo adecuado para él , que si esta bien la ropa que usa o que si creo que es algo provocativa. Odio a ese imbécil, lo odio por qué me la esta quitando a ella grito furioso, mientras los objetos volvieron a moverse

Cálmate Draco, dijo ahora Harry bastante preocupado, será mejor que te tranquilizas y que le pidas que no te hable sobre eso

Si y entonces me delataría, ahora menos que nunca puedo hacerlo, creo que me va a pedir que sea su padrino de bodas y antes que hacerlo lo mato, no me interesa seguir siendo un Slythering, simplemente lo mato

Harry contesto , Bueno si quieres matarlo también yo puedo ayudarte a eso no , y recuerda la venganza es un plato que se come frio, así que solo queda una cosa que podamos hacer por ahora y es practicar , no te parece lo dijo riendo o que te parece si en vez de vengarnos salimos derrotados

Noooo dijeron los dos y rieron

Así se encaminaron al centro de la cámara

Que hechizo ahora dijo Harry

Cruciatus , no verbal , que te parece

Excelente, creo que una buena idea

Qué dijo Snape, no es adecuado creen Uds. que pueden utilizar esa maldición como un simple Expelliarmus

Si dijeron a la vez

Quien empieza dijo Draco

Bueno empieza tu dijo Harry, bueno Potter mis sueños se hacen realidad, lo dijo riendo

Draco lanzo un crucius a Harry realmente inspirado en él odio al novio de Pansy, ya que ahora era la única forma de lazárselo, por que ahora Harry era su amigo

Harry, intento resistir la maldición, pero no pudo resistir y empezó a gritar había sido tanto tiempo que no recibía una

Draco paro de inmediato

Harry respiraba dificultosamente, luego logro tranquilizarse, y le dijo continua Malfoy, solo ha sido la sorpresa, debemos hacerlo tres veces por lo menos y cada intento de un minuto y seguir aumentando de acuerdo al fortalecimiento de nuestros poderes

Crucius repitió él rubio

Y esta vez ya no hubo gritos, pero Harry, solo se concentro en no expresar él dolor

Él tercer intento ya Harry era capaz de empezar a controlar sus músculos, pero eso fue todo Draco había dejado de apuntarle

Ahora él turno era de Draco

Draco, solo espero era todo lo que podía ser

En eso sintió él primer rayo dirigirse hacia él fue doloroso sintió como su cuerpo convulsionaba, como se partía en pedacitos, empezó a gritar

Harry, paro, creo que es suficiente para ti ahora

No Potter continua, por favor

Harry volvió a dirigir él rayo al joven y esta vez ya no salió ningún sonido, quejido o lamento

Harry paro y lo volvió hacer, pero esta vez Draco pareció mover un brazo antes de desmayarse

Harry se acerco a su lado pero en eso empezó a sentir su cuerpo agarrotado, y también cayo al lado del rubio

Severus empezó a gritar, eso ahí tienen chiquillos imprudentes, Severus se sentía impotente sabía perfectamente que era un cuadro, pero ver a eso dos tirados tan débiles solo una poción reconstituyentes podía ayudarlos

Por fin Harry despertó, bien Potter al menos ya despertó rápido prepare una poción reconstituyente

Harry, no había echo una poción así y que le saliera perfecta

Vamos Potter que espera

Harry empezó a buscar él libro, la poción no era tan difícil,

Empezó a separar los ingredientes que necesitaban, luego empezó a machacar las plantas y a cortar en trozos perfectos, las cantidades exactas Potter recuerde

Harry asintió y después de diez minutos ya, la poción estaba lista y del color exacto, no había sido tan difícil después de todo

Bébela tu primero dijo él profesor

Harry obedeció y sintió que recuperaba sus fuerzas, corrió hacia Draco y le hizo beber

Draco despertó

Harry le tendió la mano a Draco y este se levanto de prisa

Creo que hemos empezado bien, dijo él rubio intentando reír

Harry asintió

Los muchachos se separaron debían regresar a su salas comunes

Harry , regreso a su sala común tenía que realizar las tareas ya no podía retrasarlo más además ahora tendría que escuchar todo lo que pasaba ahí debía descubrir quien eran los traidores en esa casa , Draco lo estaba haciendo bastante bien y él no podría fallar.

Necesitaba estar atento ver cosas que omitió antes oír tal vez algún murmullo mal ocultado, vamos todavía seguían siendo Grifindors, tenia que hacerlos caer en un trampa eso era algo que haga que cualquier amante de las artes oscuras y que odie al esté interesado en la forma de hacerle daño tal vez si inventaba alguna debilidad , por supuesto si él estaba débil sus enemigos atacarían eso era , pero que era algo que debía empezar a planear tenía que demostrar que tenia a su casa nuevamente bajo control y que los Grifindors seguían teniendo sus cualidades innatas , si no dejarían de serlo por la buenas o por las malas

En eso vio a Gynni estaba ingresando a la sala común, simplemente le dijo hola cuando lo vio

Hola dijo Harry sin acercársele tenía que aprender a comportarse no podía jugar con las dos y por otro lado ella necesitaba su espacio

Lo siento debo ir a la biblioteca dijo sin poder resistir más y ver que ella se le acercaba

Gynni se desconcertó jamás había visto a Harry tan frio con ella

Harry se encerró en su habitación necesitaba elaborar un buen plan, tal vez Hermione y Ron podían ayudar no era hora de recibir ayuda de sus queridos amigos

En eso vio entrar a Rodolfo y a Andy riendo, sintió ganas de acabarlos inmediatamente, pero no sangre fría Harry, no es tan difícil.

Harry, les dijo buenas tardes, quiero disculparme con Uds. por haber actuado tan impulsivamente, debemos aprender a llevarnos bien nos les parece compartimos la misma casa

Los chicos se miraron sospechosamente luego asistieron era mucho mejor si lo tenían supuestamente de su lado

Con su permiso dijo y se retiro.

Empezó a caminar y a tratar de encontrar manera de volver a tener el control de todo su casa era a través del Quidisch debía hablar con Slughon y decirle que se active nuevamente los juegos total él había sido él ultimo capitán de Grifindors tenía todo el derecho de pedir esto.

Llego a su despacho, toco la puerta

Adelante escucho que le respondían

Harry encontró al profesor Slughon sonriente

Buenas tardes señor Potter que se le ofrece

Bueno señor me gustaría que me permitiera volver a formar él equipo de Quidisch

Bueno creo que un poco de distracción serviría para que libren tenciones últimamente existe un ambiente algo estil dentro de las casas y fuera de ellas, pero necesito que a cambio de eso Ud. sea participes de algunas reuniones , le parece

Harry presentía que no le iba gustar nada eso , pero era lo más conveniente si lo que quería era encontrar sospechosos

Por supuesto señor yo encantado de asistir

Bien entonces lo espero él viernes después de de las ocho en mi despacho y si quiere puede traer a una acompañante, hablaremos sobre los alumnos más sobresalientes de Hogwarts de los últimos años

Harry asintió y salió del despacho


	29. Chapter 29

_**JUICIO GRYFFINDORS**_

Harry, fue en busca de Hermione y Ron, Encontró a Hermione y Ron en la biblioteca

Hermione, necesito hablar con Uds., pero podría ser en otro lugar al ver que todos volteaban para verlos

Esta bien Harry que sucede mientras salían de la biblioteca, dijo la chica

Debemos encontrar un lugar indicado para reunirnos está misma noche, necesitamos volver a tener él control sobre toda nuestra casa, y no podemos negar que hay espías y enemigos entre nosotros

Y que propones, que nos reunamos con los de nuestro año, exceptuando claro Rodolfo y Andy pregunto Ron

Bueno que tal si sometemos al Verusatiun a todos los de la primera reunión entonces podremos descubrirlos , claro que absolutamente nadie debe saber que lo vamos hacer, diríamos que será una reunión de recuentro que te parece propuso Hermione

Y tu crees que Rodolfo y Andy, no van hacer nada para estar presentes, pertenecen a nuestra casa dijo Ron

Si , pero , será esta misma noche no van a tener mucho tiempo dijo Harry

Y como haremos para reunirnos, y en donde pregunto la chica

En nuestra sala común por supuesto dijo Harry, pero dijiste, solo los de nuestro año además que vamos hacer con Andy y Rodolfo pregunto Ron

Después de cenar , Uds. son prefectos no dijo Harry, ordenaran a todo él resto que baya a su dormitorio , pondrán hechizos inzonizadores , yo me encargo de Andy y Rodolfo, de acuerdo

Los chicos estaba sorprendidos Harry, no era tan rudo , pero era una excelente idea

Esta bien dijo Hermione pero debo buscar la manera de poder conseguir Verusatiun y conseguir alguna bebida para mezclarlas

Bueno que vas hacer Harry con eso dos te puedo ayudar,

No debes actuar lo más normal posible, yo me encargare de ello ve al comedor

Se dirigió a la enfermería, necesitaba ver a Pamela y conseguir alguna poción para dormir

Al llegar Pamela estaba comiendo

Harry, que bueno que viniste a verme dijo la chica

Si vine asegurarme de que estés bien

Harry te he dicho que no necesito que te preocupes

Señor Potter dijo la enfermera, será mejor que vuelva al comedor no debe estar aquí

Si, lo que pasa es que últimamente sufro de insomnio y lo poco que he podido dormir he tenido pesadillas, y quisiera que me de una poción para dormir sin sueño y una para poder dormir

Si claro no lo sabía dijo la enfermera, pero acuéstate debo revisarte

Harry lo hizo, sabía que algo de verdad había, evitado dormir bien toda la semana por hacer las tareas

La enfermera asintió y le dio dos botellitas

Ahora él asunto estaba en dárselas a esos dos

Harry regreso al comedor hay estaba Andy y Rodolfo junto a Gynni

Harry, se sentó junto al frente de ella, era hora de demostrar que no solo uno podía jugar ese juego

Gynni, dijo él chico, me parece que me comportado mu mal contigo, no tengo derecho a comportarme así, tu eres la única que puede elegir que hacer o no con tu vida, discúlpame, te prometo que no volveré a entrometerme

Andy y Rodolfo podríamos hablar a solas después necesito pedirle unas disculpas también a Uds y hacerles una pequeña confesión , tal vez podrían ayudarme , no , es que debo reconocer que Rodolfo es muy bueno en pociones y temo que mi amiga no a podido ayudarme, (sabia que sí Hermione se enteraba lo iba literalmente a matar, pero ahora debía continuar)

Rodolfo y Andy se miraron sorprendidos a que se debía él cambio de Potter

Miren Uds. me han dado demasiadas pruebas de su amistad al no delatarme y yo solo he intentado atacarlos, si están en esta casa es por que seguramente son valientes y buenos y además son nuevos la verdad es que no he sido un buen anfitrión , por lo que me gustaría que retomáramos nuestra amistad

Andy si quieres salir con Gyni y ella esta de acuerdo dijo mirando a Gynni yo no me voy a oponer

Gynni, estaba completamente pálida que le pasaba a Harry, primero la abandona sin importar que llorara para ir detrás de Pamela y ahora decía frente a ella y Andy, que ya no le importaba que estuvieran juntos

Harry, por favor dijo la chica sin poder evitar que esas palabras salieran

Que te pasa amiga dijo Harry cogiéndole la mano esta bien si Uds. se quieren he estado comportándome egoístamente

Gynni, solo soltó su mano , no tu no puedes decirme esto tú

Yo me he portado mal lo reconozco pero si quieres podría ser tu padrino de bodas si eso te hace sentir mejor. Por qué supongo que se van a casar, Dijo volviendo los ojos hacia él chico que ahora estaba aterrorizado alguien en la meza de los Slythering, boto una bandeja

Lo que trajo la distracción de todos

Gynni solo miro a Harry una vez más y luego salió llorando

Harry aprovecho que Andy se levanto de la mesa y Rodolfo miraba distraído al la mesa de los Slythering para vaciar él contenido de la poción

Todos estaba mirando a Gynni corriendo

Y luego lo miraron a él reprobatoriamente, pero ya había alcanzado él objetivo deseado

Harry, no la entendía acaso no era eso lo ella tanto quería, pues lo estaba escuchando

La actitud de la chica descoloco a Andy, quien se levanto mientras Rodolfo miraba distraído la escena

Discúlpala dijo Harry a veces es bastante sentimental e inestable pero te aseguro que te quiere , lo dijo rápido para que él chico vuelva a sentarse

Él chico solo asintió

Bueno será mejor que terminemos no, lo dijo bastante despreocupado

Todos asintieron y terminaron de comer y beber

Que querías hablar con nosotros, pregunto Rodolfo

Por favor no aquí dijo Harry síganme

Los chicos asintieron, total que les podía hacer ellos eran dos y llevaban sus varitas, no podría con los dos eso era definitivo

Caminaron por los pasillos , hasta que empezaron a sentirse con sueño y después se desplomaron

Perfecto ahora incarius dijo y unas cuerdas amarraron a los muchachos, como podría convocar él hechizo y marcarlos, podría torturarlos

Que te pasa Harry tu no eres así se recriminó, en eso vio una sombra detrás de él

Inmediatamente se giro

Tranquilo Potter., soy yo dijo Draco

Que haces aquí pegunto él rubio , sabes que te podrían descubrir. Vamos rápido dijo levitando uno de los cuerpos, al baño de prefectos no podrán salir de ahí sin contraseña y nadie va entrar ahí por ahora porque ha tenido unas averías

Harry y Draco los dejaron ahí, bien echo Potter, podremos sacarles toda la información que queremos ahora

No habiam sido eso los planes de Harry , pero era una muy buena idea si claro , pero no puedo ahora , voya a empezar a descubrir los traidores en mi casa debo irme puedes encargarte de esto cuando termine , estaré aquí

Esta bien yo lo hare dijo Draco

Harry, se fue de inmediato si los planes funcionaban ya todo estaría bajo control en ña saña común

En eso vio que Ron espera fuera de la sala

Que le dijiste a mi hermana dijo furioso, no ha parado de llorar y sabes que aunque estoy enojado con ella no voy a permitir que le hagas daño

Daño a que te refieres Ron estoy haciendo lo que ella quiere , además tu dijiste que no te ibas a meter

Si pero no soporto verla así

Bueno yo tampoco pero créeme fue por una buena causa que no te das cuenta que es mentira antes muerto que permitir que Andy se casa con Gynni

Me extraño tanto tu actitud

Bueno tenía que detener a esos dos y lo logre y Uds., lograron realizar todo él resto

Si la mayoría de los chicos están nerviosos pero no hubo problemas, los demás ya están en sus habitaciones y los hechizos puestos

Harry entro todos estaban bastante sorprendidos

Se pude saber que pasa dijo Neville

Si lamento haber tenido que reunirlos de esta forma, pero él asunto que vamos a tratar nos concierne a todos, creo que este es nuestro último año, y no podemos irnos y permitir que las cosas continúen así, Gryffindor ha sido afectado, por los acontecimientos del año pasado y este año, nuestros compañeros de años inferiores han demostrado no tener ya lo que se necesita para ser un Gryffindor , los que siempre nos ha caracterizado por serlo son nuestra valentía y lealtad y son dos cosas que hemos perdido, la fraternidad y la confianza están prácticamente destruida y nuestro orgullo por lo suelos

A que te refieres hablo Neville, los chicos empezaron a murmurar

Silencio dijo Hermione, voy a lamentar mucho tener que hacer esto pero necesito que cada uno de Uds. tome uno de los vasos, contienen Verusatiun y la única forma de saber quien es quien en este momento

Todos los miraron entre ofendidos y confundidos que realmente estaba pasando ahí por que los trataban así

Vamos chicos dijo Ron es hora de dar él ejemplo salud Harry, Hermione, y tomo, al ver él gesto los demás dijeron por la lealtad Gryffindors y también bebieron

Bueno dijo Neville ahora que

Bueno dijo Hermione necesito que aquel que tenga que ver con la conspiración que existe dentro de él colegio para que lo Gryffindors sean chantajeados y humillados de un paso al frente

Todos estaban mirando sorprendidos, nadie se levanto

Lavender, dijo bueno ya es suficiente creo que no tienen ningún motivo ahora para desconfiar de nosotros es verdad hemos notado ciertas actitudes de nuestros compañeros de casa, algo sospechosas ,pero este año hemos tenido que lidiar también con él hecho de que hemos perdido a la mayoría de nuestros familiares. Yo no he estado metida en ninguna clase de complot que perjudique a nuestra casa, así que no entiendo por qué la desconfianza

Yo tampoco tengo que ver con nada que manche el honor y el orgullo de nuestra casa, dijo Seamus, si saben quien es el traidor es momento de enfrentarlo, no tenemos ningún motivo para escondernos

Bueno entonces quiero que todos los aquí presentes juren que todo lo que se diga en esta reunión no podrán mencionárselos a nadie y que están aquí con la única intención de ayudar a recuperar los valores de nuestra casa y descubrir a los traidores y si alguien no esta de acuerdo puede retirarse dijo Hermione

Todos juraron que ayudarían a restablecer él orden en esa casa

Entonces dijo Harry, empezare por comentarles que Andy y Rodolfo que pertenecen a nuestra casa están usando algún tipo de poción que funciona exactamente igual al imperius para así mantener él control en él colegio, también he observado que los alumnos de años anteriores pagan alguna especie de cupo por que los dejen en paz a un grupo de Slythering además les temen y se arrodillan ante ellos

Qué, estas diciendo Harry dijo Neville. Eso es imposible un Gryffindor que se precie de serlo preferiría la muerte antes que hacer algo como eso

Yo lo vi exclamo Harry, no me lo contaron vi como un chico de sexto año les pagaba y se arrodillaba ante un grupo de Slythering

No , eso es imposible dijo Seamus

Por qué no lo dijiste antes Harry el honor y el respeto hacia nuestra casa han sido pisoteados y tú no has dicho nada

Harry u viste lo que estaba pasando y no hiciste nada para defenderlo permitiste que pasara dijo Neville

Cuando llegue él me pidió que no intervenga

Para que un Gryffindors llegue a ese extremo ha tenido que pasar mucho dijo Seamus

Es momento de tomar cartas en él asunto dijo Neville

Vamos debe haber alguna forma de chantaje o presión dijo Seamus

Necesitamos remediar la situación inmediatamente .Un momento Harry no entiendo por qué esta reunión tiene que ser privado . Nosotros nunca hemos ocultado nada y no entiendo tampoco porqué Rodolfo y Andy no están presentes nosotros no engañamos , nos ocultamos o murmuramos detrás de la cortina, no ocultamos nuestra antipatía y nuestra amistad siempre es sincera dijo Neville

Así que trae a Rodolfo y Andy los enfrentaremos y nos tendrán que explicar la verdad dijo Seamus

No puedo dijo Harry, puse una poción para dormir no despertaran hasta mañana

Bueno entonces mañana ellos serán sometidos a un juicio Grifindor bajo él cargo de traición y manipulación de Grifindors dijo Neville, pero hasta entonces prometeremos todos que ellos no recibirán ningún tipo de daño, no es nuestra costumbre condenar y después juzgar. Ahora quiten todos los hechizos que todo los Grifindors de primero hasta sexto estén aquí, si todos hemos compartidos nuestros triunfos y alegrías ahora es de compartamos nuestros problemas

Están consientes dijo Harry que hay algunos Grifindors que están colaborando para que los que tiene el control lo sigan teniendo

Por supuesto dijo Neville pero nosotros y nuestros compañeros de años menores son Grifindors el valor esta en sus venas así que es hora de que demuestren por que hemos sido considerados para esta casa

Neville , Harry y Seamus quitaron los Hechizos de todos los cuartos de los chicos

Y Hermione y Lavander de las chicas

Vigilaron que cada chico y chica bajara a la sala común y que nadie se quede en los cuartos

Todos estaban algo asustados al ver comportarse a los mayores así

Silencio dijo Neville, estamos aquí reunidos porqué se ha informado que nuestro honor y valor han sido pisoteados , y eso es nuestra esencia , nosotros jamás permitiremos alguien haga eso con nuestra casa

Sabemos que sean estado pagando cupos , a los Slythering, queremos saber quien los presionaba a hacerlo , cuanto han pagado y a que temían

Alcen la mano lo que han sufrido eso dijo Seamus

Muchos de los chicos se miraban unos a otros el desconcierto volvió

Por favor demuestren su valor muchos de nuestros familiares y compañeros han muerto el año por defender su lealtad hacia sus amigos , demostrando sus valentía y estamos orgullosos de que pertenecieran a nuestra casa , le aseguro que nadie se atreverá a levantar una sola mano sobre Uds. si hablan por que cuentan con la protección de su familia que somos nosotros dijo Neville

Todos los chicos al escuchar esas palabras se emocionaron algunos chicas empezaron a llorar

Pero la mayoría de los chicos con excepción del salón de Harry levantaron las manos

Bien entonces empezaremos con los de primero

Uds. cuanto pagan a quien y por qué pregunto Neville a un niño castaño que levantaba la mano

Él niño miraba a todos lados buscando aprobación,

Vamos pequeño dijo Hermione demuestra tu valor, te aseguro que nadie te hará daño

- El fue él que nos amenazo nos dijo que si no le dábamos diez galeones semanales entonces nos golpearían y lastimarían y que si avisábamos a nuestros padres o profesores se encargarían de que no podamos hacer magia

Marcus se opuso y le obligaron a tomar una poción después de eso no ha podido ser magia hasta ahora

Marcus dijo Hermione, podrías venir aquí por favor

Un chico de lentes y cabello oscuro apareció

Podrías decirme quien fue la persona que te obligo a beber algo así

- Señalo a un chico de tercero que trato de ocultarse tras sus compañeros

Bien pequeño, siéntate dijo Hermione

Tu aquí dijo Hermione furiosa señalando un lugar cerca a la puerta, da la cara no te escondas ahora te avergüenzas de lo que haces

Él chico obedeció, bajo la mirada y camino hacia el lugar que se le indicaba

Ahora tu dijo a una chica de segundo dijo Harry al ver una pequeñita que le sonreía, pero al ver que el la miraba y le preguntaba trato de ocultarse

Harry hizo un espacio y le tomo la mano, sabes quien soy verdad, yo te voy a proteger, tu solo di la verdad y demuestra que eres tan Grifindors como yo

La chica sonrió y dijo bueno la verdad es que a nosotros también nos amenazaron y a todos lo chicos los torturaron lanzándoles maldiciones, ellos intentaron oponerse pero después de eso ya tuvieron miedo

Quien pequeña dímelo

- Ellos dijeron señalando tres chicos, que miraron a la chica intimidantemente para que se calle eran de segundo

Harry, se acerco, no se atrevan a tocarla, por que van a probar que son maldiciones

Aquí grito Neville, señalándoles donde había dicho Hermione y mas le vale que no intenten nada

Los de tercero solo algunos habían levantado la mano pero ya la habían bajado motivados por rodillazos y codazos que Harry se dio cuenta

No se atrevan dijo tomándole de la camisa a un agresor

Gracias dijo él chico sonriéndole, la verdad es que en nuestro salón somos 10 y 5 son los que e encargan de presionar y intimidar a los menores por orden de los de cuarto quienes son, Mark ,Lucy, Jimmy, Andrés , y yo dijo él chico, no estuve de acuerdo en hacerlo pero si no lo hacia , entonces me torturarían y me acusarían como responsable de todo

Bien Hermione párate tú aquí, y el resto que fue mencionado también

Los de cuarto no levantaron la mano

Seguros que Uds. no han cedido a ningún tipo de chantaje no respondieron todo, nosotros nos unimos y los enfrentamos no han podido con nosotros a pesar de sus amenazas y ataques antes muertos que permitir un chantaje de parte de esos despreciables

Quinto se levanto una chica, no me miren así dijo a sus compañeros ya pedí mi traslado la verdad que nosotros con los de sextos fuimos los encargados de recaudar el tributo para los mortífagos que pasaba primero por la supervisión de los Slythering, nosotros respondíamos ante Gynni y Martí, Ellos se encargaban de reunirse con los mortífagos y hasta ahora lo siguen haciendo

Hermione palideció, Ron estaba completamente Rojo Harry, solo negaba con la cabeza,

Neville entonces reaccionó quinto y sexto al frente

Bueno ahora Grifindors pido un aplauso por valientes recuerden que somos una familia y en cualquier momento que se sientan amenazados o si alguien los ha herido no duden en decírnoslo somos ahora como sus padres y no duden que podremos orden no existe nadie más que tenga que ver con esto, por que si alguien más esta involucrado y se esta ocultando sabe perfectamente que lo vamos a descubrir

Si alguno delo que están aquí dijo señalando a los culpables intente hablarles dañarle de cualquier forma avísennos y únanse le aseguro que si lo enfrentan unido el enemigo no podrá con Uds.

Ahora es muy tarde ya deben acostarse los más pequeños, mañana a las seis de la mañana habrá otra reunión y será todos informados de que va pasar con los traidores a su casa dijo Neville

Todos subieron, muchos asustados otros sonrientes

Pero los problemas recién empezaban

Harry, todavía no sabia que hacer no podría emitir un juicio claro sobre Gynni y en cierta forma su responsabilidad y culpa eran mayores por qué era la de mayor grado era ella y ese otro chico los que respondían a los mortífagos , ls que tenia él control sobre su casa

Harry Hermione y Ron se miraban, sabían que lo hizo Gynni era grabe y por más que la quisieran no podían cegarse era momento de Poner orden y las reglas se cumplían pese a quien le pese

Entonces Neville dijo

Hermione y Ron Uds. son enamorados y además tu has sido su mejor amiga y tu su hermano su juicio sería parcial, lamentablemente se van a tener que retirar , los chicos solo asintieron y se fueron

Harry ahora ya no tiene un vínculo con ella así que creo que será imparcial verdad

Claro que sí dijo Harry, aquí estamos hablando de niños que no tienen la culpa de nada y que han sido afectados por chantajes y torturas por alumnos de nuestra propia casa dijo fríamente

Bueno entonces procederemos de la siguiente forma, dijo Neville

Seamus Lavander, Harry y Parvatty serán él jurado

Yo presidiré esta sección

Los acusados tendrán derecho a defenderse y presentar sus descargos

Bien tienen algo que decir preguntó a los de segundo

Los chicos no contestaron, hasta que uno decidió hablar, nosotros solo obedecíamos ordenes no somos nosotros lo que controlamos él colegio

Quienes entonces ella dijeron apuntando a Gynni, ella era la que tenía el control y nos amenazaba

Bien pero Uds. cedieron, no se defendieron ni lucharon si no que se sometieron y torturaron, dijo Neville

Harry, se reunió con sus compañeros s, debían imponer una sanción que iba desde acusarlos con Slughon y solicitar su expulsión hasta una leve amonestación

Bueno creo que será bueno que reciban un poco de sus propia medicina no les parece

A que te refieres dijo Harry, que no puedan realizar magia, que se vean obligados a realizar los castigos que los de primero quieran y si los amenazan o no lo tratan con respeto simplemente los acusamos con Slughon y a la calle

Votemos todos los votos fueron a favor

Neville sentencio a beber la poción que los dejaría sin magia por él resto del año y estar al servicio de los más pequeños, por supuesto con su supervisión, de lo contrario serian acusados a la dirección y expulsados

Los chicos solo asintieron

Las mismas sentencias se aplicaron a los de tercero

Quinto, dijo que se arrepentían de lo que habían echo y se sometían a lo que dispongan, que ellos mismos irían a decirles todo a Slughon, la mayoría pediría su traslado

Sexto era el aula más difícil, todos acusaron a Gynni y Martí, todos dijeron que fueron los que sufrieron la mayor cantidad de torturas, ellos solo debían obedecer y son culpables de torturan a sus compañeros por orden de Gynni, si no la obedecían recibían el castigo de los Slythering

Cuando toco el turno de Gynni esta simplemente se quedo callada

Parvatti, dijo expulsión, Lavender la secundo , Seamus solo miraba a Harry y luego dijo que se quede pero sin magia, nos encargaremos de enseñarles como se comporta una Gryffindors , estará a partir de ahora vigilada y tendrá que comportarse muy bien a parte que tendrá que acatar cualquier orden de cualquier Grifindors de lo contrario puede para en Askaban si la acusamos con Slughon los Wesley no merecen tener alguien como ella es por ellos dijo secamente , a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta , ninguna de las dos opciones eran fáciles , imaginar a Gynni sin magia y a merced de cualquier Gryffindor vengativo, ya que por lo que había escuchado era ella la encargada de imponer los castigos y recaudar el dinero , pero Askaban no era un lugar para ella , ahora si sentía responsable si no hubiese sido su novia tal vez los mortífagos no le hubiesen propuesto eso ella no tendría que demostrar nada pero ahora

Harry dijo las chicas , sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Estoy de acuerdo con Seamus , lo votos daban igual dos contra dos , la decisión era de Neville

Neville, después de leer el papel que le entregaban solo suspiro solo debía tomar una opción

Gynni Wesley es condenada a que durante este año su magia sea suprimida, estará a partir de ahora vigilada y tendrá acatar cualquier orden de cualquier Grifindors de lo contrario será denunciada a Askaban, esta prohibida de atacar de forma verbal o física a cualquier Grifindors.

Harry quería sacarla de ahí no podía negar lo que había pasado, pero no quería verla sufrir quería tomarla de un brazo y llevárselas aunque tenga que renunciar a ser Gryffindor

La condena se llevo también para el otro chico Marty


	30. Chapter 30

_**AMOR DESPUES DE UNA PEQUEÑA BATALLA**_

Harry quería sacarla de ahí no podía negar lo que había pasado, pero no quería verla sufrir quería tomarla de un brazo y llevárselas aunque tenga que renunciar a ser Gryffindor

La condena se llevo también para el otro chico Martí

Gynni había estado como ida solo una pequeña lagrima rodo sobre su mejilla limpiándola rápidamente, para que nadie se de cuenta

Todo los objetos de la sala empezaron a moverse en ese momento se realizaba una lucha interna dentro de Harry, y al fin alguien había ganado

Harry, se dirigió a Neville

Bueno yo creo que Uds. ya tienen todo lo que podían esperar de mí y ahora hasta mañana donde se ejecutara la sentencia, todos son libres de hacer lo que desean.

Todos estaban perplejos Harry estaba furioso estaba fuera de sí

Tomo del brazo a Gynni y salió

Gynni volvía reaccionar, pero no se le ocurría que decir Harry, era como si no fuera él

Harry la arrastro hacia él campo de quidisch

Krecher grito

Si amo, dijo el elfo algo asustado, jamás pensó a ver a Harry así

Trae mi escoba y la de Gynni rápido

Harry dijo ella este loco que haces,

Solo confía en mí le dijo

El elfo llego con las escobas entonces Draco había visto todo

Potter, dijo él rubio, pero solo ver la mirada comprendió todo, nada de lo que le dijera podía hacer que cambiara de opinión

Se dio la vuelta y se fue

Harry obligo a Gynni a subir en su escoba, sígueme le dijo

Gynni solo asintió

Empezaron a volar y sentir el aire frio de la noche hizo que Gynni ya este de nuevo en él presente, era bastante difícil seguir a Harry volaba bastante rápido, solo se detenía para ver que ella le seguía

Pronto llegaron a Hosmagade hizo para él autobús noctambulo y subieron, al parecer todos estaban perplejos de ver a Harry ahí, pero con solo ver su rostro, nadie hizo un comentario

Donde dijo el cobrador asustado

Grimus Place dijo Harry

Gynni estaba sorprendido Harry no la miraba, solo la había tomado de la mano, pero parecía en un trance

Harry abrió la puerta y Gynni entro

Harry por qué estas haciendo esto reacciona por favor

Los objetos empezaron a moverse nuevamente

Harry dijo molesta la chica no me asustas, quieren empezar hacer magia pues yo también puedo romper cosas dijo la chica y rompió un jarrón sin tener la varita con ella justo detrás de Harry

Parece que esto lo hizo reaccionar

Por que haces esto por que me tratas así, primero no quieres saber nada de mí, me arrojaste prácticamente abrazos de Andy y ahora me arrastras hasta aquí como si yo fuera un muñeco

No te entiendo, y estoy cansada de tratar de entenderte y estar en tus pensamientos

Sientes todavía amor por mí dijo el chico

Gyni estaba sorprendida ante la pregunta

Si te amo como jamás he amado a nadie pero no pienso ser tu mascota a la cual acaricias y luces me entiendes

Eso piensas que te veo como una mascota eres lo que más quiero en esta vida aparte de mi madre estoy dispuesto a ser lo que quieras, si quieres unirte a ellos entonces lo haremos juntos, practicar magia oscura no están difícil y hasta podía ser divertido aprender a torturar personas, total ya he matado , no creo que sea difícil volverlo hacer

Quien era ese chico que estaba con ella no se parecía en nada a Harry y lo peor es que no le importaba matar, torturar divertido ahora sí que se estaba asustando que espíritu maligno se estaba posesionando de Harry

Harry eres tú

Sic o acaso piensas que Voldemort tomo mi cuerpo eso es lo que quieres no practicar magia oscura convertirte en mortifaga

Bueno entonces que esperamos, para que seguir en el colegio, estoy dispuesto a acompañarte en él camino que elijas

Harry, yo no quiero ser una mortifaga y tampoco me divierte torturar personas, las cosas sucedieron así por que fui débil y a la vez egoísta solo estaba pensando en mí, me confundí, era más fácil estar con ellos aprendí mucho desarrolle mi magia como nunca antes lo había echo tenia respeto y un reto a diario, no tenia por que ser siempre dulce y buena podía ser yo

Bueno pues si te gusta te he dicho que te voy apoyar y si en algún momento contribuir a crear esa imagen de ti perdóname jamás fue mi intención

Pero me has dicho que has aprendido mucho verdad demuéstramelo, te propongo un duelo

Yo voy a combatir tus hechizos demuéstrame que eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo que puedes enfrentarte a cualquiera

Harry, yo no podría hacerte daño

Vamos no quieres que te vea como una niñita desvalida, entonces demuéstrame o es que solo alardeas, no creo que te hayan podido enseñar algo de verdad

O acaso no puedes, Harry empezó a dirigirle una sonrisa de burla, si quieres ni siquiera te ataco, solo me defenderé y veras como así también te gano por que no eres más que una niñita berrinchuda que merece una lección

Harry dijo la chica has colmado mi paciencia te voy a demostrar que soy una excelente duelista, y qué si quisiera podría vencerte. Nunca pensé que fueras tan arrogante

Yo tampoco pensé que te gustaba ser una mortifaga y ya vez

Gynni estaba furiosa una corriente fría empezó a recorrer el salón

La niñita se molesto empezó a burlarse el chico

Harry definitivamente estaba loco. Pero ella le demostraría cuando había aprendido, no iba permitir que se burle así de ella

Pelear con Harry era difícil, pero ella tenía que ganar el respeto del muchacho que tenia ante ella

Expelliarmus dijo la chica

Vamos puedes hacer algo mejor que eso dijo el chico esquivándolo, fácilmente

Incarius dijo la chica pero Harry también lo esquivo no hay duda los mortífagos siguen siendo tan inútiles como siempre, ya veo por que te alababan tanto eras seguro la única que conocía algunos buenos hechizos no se volvía a reír

Gynni estaba furiosa sabia que no le iba ganar pero no acertar una sola vez a demás desde cuando Harry eran tan engreído, lo odiaba

Tarantallegra inmubulus pensó dos rayos atacaron a Harry, uno le dio dejando a Harry inmovilizado

Ella sabia que eso no detendría a Harry , opugno lanzo y los objetos se movían hacia Harry , y lo estaban persiguiendo

Harry logro, librarse del hechizo y empezó a esquivar los objetos fácilmente

Piernas de gelatina dijo ella

Protego dijo Harry, y el hechizo nuevamente se desvaneció

Serpensortia dijo la chica, la chica cometió un terrible error

Harry estaba ordenando a la serpiente que ataque a la chica

Que pasa Gynni ni siquiera puedes controlar a tu serpiente

Es injusto tu hablas parsel

Tu también has sido bastante injusta , además es tu serpiente no , lo mínimo que deberías hacer es controlarla

Wadiwasi, dijo la chica y Harry volvió a esquivar los objetos mientras la serpiente se acercaba a ella y se enroscaba en sus piernas haciéndola caer

Mírate no he necesitado utilizar un solo hechizo para vencerte y dices que has aprendido yo diría que has retrocedido no

Ya basta grito la chica esto no es justo tu venciste a Voldemort

Y tu te uniste a los perdedores cariño si dejaras que yo te enseñe te aseguro que no necesitarías ninguna clase de magia oscura para mejorar

Eres tan engreído

Mira quien habla

Harry suéltame por favor

Lo lamento pero es tu serpiente debería obedecerte

No puedo, suéltame

Vamos no dices que eres buena con los hechizos entonces inténtalo ordena a la serpiente que te liberes

No puedo libérame tu ganaste

No quiero esta victoria libérate tú, o es que ni eso puedes hacer

Harry James Potter grito la chica ya basta no te voy a permitir que te burles de mí, nunca te has burlado de nadie

Pues ahora sí , si voy hacer un mortifago no tengo por que pórtame bien ni siquiera contigo

Harry tu no vas hacer un mortifago ni yo tampoco libérame empezó a llorar la chica

Harry le dijo vamos cariño, claro que puedes hacerlo repite dijo diciendo las palabras en parsel my cerca a su oído , y luego la beso , la chica lo repitió y inmediatamente la serpiente la soltó

Estarás contesto no me has vencido, humillado y te has burlado de mí cuanto has querido y no pienso hablarte por el resto de mi vida

Yo no necesito que me hablas amor yo solo necesito que me beses y que entiendas que yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesitas

Gynni correspondió el beso, un momento no te me acerques jamás te habías comportado tan inmaduro

Bueno tu tampoco has sido tan madura verdad, lo dijo riendo

No empieces ya te dije que mi vida en lado oscuro se acabo, pero si quieres que te vuelva hablar me vas a tener que enseñar

Con gusto cariño que quieres que te enseñe la luna o las estrellas

Harry, te desconozco , pues yo te quiero y me encantas lo dijo abrazándola

Gynni sintiéndose en sus brazos empezó a llorar el solo mantuvo el abrazo hasta que ella dejo de hacerlo, he cometido muchos errores y es hora de que afronte las consecuencias

Bueno eso ya es maduro dijo Harry, pero prométeme que no vas volver acercarte a Andy o Rodolfo

Harry, tu y yo ya no somos novios te olvidas que me entregaste a él y dijiste que serias mi padrino de bodas, además tu ya te conseguiste una novia tan madura

Harry puso un dedo en los labios de la chica para silenciarla

Yo solo mentía cariño primero muerto que permitir que te cases con ese

Pero tu confías en mí verdad

Por supuesto dijo la chica

Bueno no te le acerques , por qué temo que te podrían lastimar , lastimaron a Pamela la marcaron como si fuera un animal pusieron en su espalda traidora y disponible y no se que más le hicieron no quiero que te dañen entiendes

La chica estaba aterrada

Esta bien Harry lo intentare pero sera más difícil ahora que debo obedecer a cualquier Grifindors y sin magia temo que ahora si seré una presa fácil

Tranquila la poción que tomaras mañana la neutralizaremos además ,deja que yo cuide de ti si solo será hasta que tu me demuestres que de verdad has aprendido y puedes cuidarte sola creo que si eres tan buena como dices pronto serás tu la que termine cuidándome

Harry pero tu estuviste dentro del jurado me condenaste como me dices ahora que no cumpla con lo impuesto

Harry la miro, cariño en ese momento era un Gryffindor que debía proteger a los de su casa ahora soy tu novio, yo no necesito juzgarte, yo solo te amo y haría cualquier cosa por que no sufrieras

La chica solo sonrió, Harry había cambiado eso era definitivo pero a ella le gustaba aun más él Harry de ahora, no era ya, tan bueno.

Harry mira lo que hemos hecho dijo mirando la habitación completamente desarreglado nada había en pie todo estaba destruido roto .

Debemos ordenar todo esto dijo la chica frunciendo él ceño

Por supuesto cariño lo que tu digas pero después tenemos regresar al colegio de acuerdo

De acuerdo ahora que me has demostrado que te convertirías en mortifago por mí, yo seria capaz de seguirte hasta más haya de la muerte lo dijo volviéndole a besar .Pero veras que pronto te voy a superar, mira que llamarme niñita berrinchuda

Ya amor discúlpame si lo dijo abrazándola

Bueno debemos limpiar ya suéltame

Gynni y Harry limpiaron en silencio, ella pensaba en lo duro quesería afrontar su nueva condición de sirviente, no podía decirse otra cosa, pero lo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Harry la viera mal, debía demostrarse fuerte, demostrarle que no era tan débil como el pensaba

Harry, estaba poniendo en orden sus pensamientos lo que había echo con gin no era para nada caballeroso ni correcto burlarse de ella, por que lo había echo ella era tan dulce pero era algo que simplemente sintió que debía hacerlo y estaba feliz de que Gynni vuelva con él , no sabia como ahora la iba a tratar ella había remarcado mucho que lo que le gusta es tener su lugar no sentirse protegida , pero al llegar al colegio las cosas definitivamente no iban hacer fáciles, el la ayudaría aunque ella no tenia porque enterarse de que lo hacia verdad

Harry, dijo la chica ya terminamos será mejor que regresemos

Los chicos tomaron las escobas, te propongo una carrera le dijo la chica, y te apuesto que aquí si te ganare

Amor no quiero ganarte acepta que jamás podrás competir conmigo en Quidish

Así eso lo veremos

Cuando Harry iba replicar la chica ya había salido, ni con ventaja me vas a ganar

Los chicos volaron bastante rápido pero Gynni conservo la ventaja Harry había intentado alcanzarla pero Gynni al parecer había mejorado bastante y por otra parte de verdad quería que ella gane, pero tampoco podía ponérsela tan fácil

Gynni llego primero solo por unos pocos metros bajaron de las escobas se dieron un beso y caminaron, Harry la dejo en la puerta de la sala común y se fue a liberar a Rodolfo y Andy era hora de que sean juzgados

Los encontró justo donde lo habían dejado estaban despiertos y intentaba liberarse

Harry los desato

Que te pasa Potter le grito Rodolfo eres un traicionero, nos atacastes a tracción

Lo siento tanto muchachos solo quería demostrar que tres también pueden jugar el mismo juego, pero es hora de que paguen por todo lo que han hecho, por que no me acompañan y si tienen una acusación en mi contra , la pueden hacer ,van hacer sometidos a un juicio Grifindors

Los chicos cruzaron miradas sospechosas, así y quien nos va juzgar tú

No lo hará Neville es justo no les parece

Ellos sonrieron se encaminaron a la sala común

Al entrar ya estaban todos reunidos, justamente como él día anterior

Neville se levanto y leyó ante todos los presentes la sentencia del día anterior la cuales se llevarían a cabo después de este ultimo juicio

El jurado había cambiado eran Hermione, Parvaty y Seamus

Harry expuso los motivos que tenia para sospechar de ellos

Primero es que trataron de utilizar una poción para controlar a Hermione

Después Rodolfo ataco a Hermione

Andy y Rodolfo hirieron a Pamela poniendo una horrible marca en su espalda

¿Cuales son las pruebas que tienes para demostrar esto? pregunto Neville

Hermione puedes confirmar lo que esta diciendo Harry

La chica se levanto y dijo que era mentira ella no tenia pruebas de que Rodolfo le pusiera algo en su jugo, como tampoco había sido victima de ningún ataque

Harry la miro desafiante

Pero la chica altivamente le devolvió la mirada y se volvió a sentar

Entonces el jurado delibero y los declaro inocentes , Andy se levanto y acuso a Harry

Yo deseo acusar a Harry Potter de pelear con nosotros por gusto y utilizar maldiciones imperdonables en nuestra contra por más de tres ocasiones

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar estas palabras ya había sido bastante extraño el comportamiento de Harry el día anterior y ahora se le acusaba de utilizar maldiciones imperdonables

La señorita Hermione es testigo

Neville le pregunto y esta declaro que había presenciado cuando Harry lanzaba las maldiciones imperdonables a las chicas

Por lo que Harry fue sentenciado a mantenerse alejado de los chicos y a no volver utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables porqué sería acusado ante el ministerio

Harry solo asintió intentando pensar en algo agradable para evitar que su magia vuelva a salir de control

Se ejecito la sentencia en todos los culpables y Gynni lo miro fijamente mientras bebía la poción y Harry le devolvió la mirada y un guiño


	31. Chapter 31

_**CONFUNDIDO**_

Harry estaba bastante confuso no sabia que pensar Hermione porque había dicho eso Neville lo había presenciado, porque ahora todo lo miraban como si estuviera loco

Gynni bebió la poción y sintió como una corriente fría la envolvía y luego se sintió triste demasiado triste, sentía ganas de llorar pero vamos si algo había aprendido es que la mostrar debilidad solo te causa más dolor

Así que solo se limito a mirar a Harry intentando que así recuperara todo el aplomo perdido, esto era solo él comienzo

Neville hablo se termina aquí los juicios en Grifindors, se formara un grupo del ultimo año para dar una buena lección a los Slythering, quien este de acuerdo en participar que levante la mano

Seamus, Rodolfo, Andy, Neville, junto con Parvatti fueron los que decidieron hacerlo, Por lo que coordinarían un plan para atrapar a los Slythering

Harry salió de la sala tomando de la mano a Hermione ella le debía muchas explicaciones y Ron se interpuso

Hermione es verdad lo que dijo Harry pregunto Ron exasperado

No no es vedad dijo la chica Harry estaba celoso por lo de Gynni es todo no es verdad Harry

No no es verdad grito que te pasa Hermione porqué me hablas así

Podemos ir a otro lugar dijo Ron al notar que todos volvían su atención sobre ellos

Harry y Ron caminaron Hermione les seguía y Gynni los alcanzo.

Harry tomo de la mano a Gynni

Ron se sorprendió pero no dijo nada nunca había entendido a Gynni pero de seguro estar con Harry era lo mejor para ella

Bien dijo Harry porqué mentisteis

Yo no mentí Harry desde que te conozco nunca pensé que trataras de utilizarme para mentir desde que Gynni a cambiado tu también lo estas haciendo pero para mal

De que estas hablando yo cambiar la única que por lo visto ha cambiado y para volverse una experta mentirosa eres tú dijo el chico

No quiero que me dirijas la palabra mientras sigas insistiendo en esas mentiras Harry dijo la chica y se fue

Ron no sabía que hacer pero término siguiendo a Hermione

Harry se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron al comedor debían desayunar antes de empezar las clases

Pero cuando la chica se iba sentar junto a Harry una chica de cuarto le dijo que ese ahora no era su lugar que se valla con sus compañeros

A Harry no le gusto para nada la idea, tomo de la mano a Gynni y no pensaba soltarla

Esta bien cariño, ya habíamos hablado de esto, le dio un beso y Harry tuvo que soltarla

Gynni se sentó con sus compañeros de sexto hasta que una chica e quinto tiro su cubierto intencionalmente, y miro a Gynni y le dijo que lo recogiera

Gynni la miro desafiante y luego recogió el tenedor con indiferencia

Alguien más lo hizo a su otro costado y la mañana recién empezaba

Harry no iba permitir eso se iba levantar, le era bastante difícil controlarse pero Neville le cogió del brazo

Harry déjalo así si te acercas será peor para ella y no es nada comparado a los crucios que ella ordeno en contra de nuestros compañeros

Ósea que es venganza

Yo no diría venganza Harry, solo es un recordatorio de lo que ella nunca debió hacer

Neville solo te digo por el bien de todos que los Grifindors recuerden que saben perdonar que son buenos y nobles y jamás se rebajarían a realizar una venganza contra una persona desarmada y sin magia si a Gynni le pasa algo si tan solo ella sale un poco herida yo voy a olvidar a que casa pertenezco y voy a cobrar venganza me entiendes y se fue,

Por que no podía permanecer un segundo más controlando su magia

Al salir llegaban Rodolfo y Andy y le sonrieron burlonamente, Harry no lo pudo soportar y los empujo al salir

Tenían clases de pociones y Harry recurso que debía entregar el ensayo sobre el Verusatiun, así que se dirigió a su cuarto a traer todo lo necesario para las clases

Harry llego a clases tarde, pero ya todos tenían pareja excepto Draco

Draco le envió una mirada desdeñosa al ver que todos estaban mirándolos,

Harry bufo

Bueno dijo el profesor empiecen solo tienen media hora

Draco le dijo , Potter encárgate de seleccionar los frascos con los ingredientes, yo traeré el resto de implementos, pero Harry estaba demasiado furioso con las miradas de temor de sus compañeros Grifindors que rompió uno de los frasco

Potter ten cuidado, mejor déjalo si dedícate solo a leer las instrucciones parece que como siempre sigues siendo tan inútil para pociones

Harry estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no lanzarle un hechizo a Malfoy

Malfoy decidió acercarse más al estante y en voz baja le dijo cálmate, recuerda, que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es mostrar indiferencia si sueltas uno de tus ataques de furia en estos momentos nos expulsas recuerdas

Pero yo estoy

Estas que Potter, recuerda debemos hacer la poción

Harry respiro hondo y se dirigió a su asiento

Draco hizo todo la poción en silencio mientras Harry leyó bastante mal, pero el rubio no le dijo nada porqué temía que una palabra más y Harry se olvidaría de todo

Al terminar la clase el profesor le pidió que dejen sus trabajos en sus mesas y se retiren

Espérame en la cámara y no se te ocurra llegar tarde dijo el rubio furioso, jamás había aguantado el mal humor de nadie últimamente ser amigo de Potter le estaba dando demasiados problemas que no podía serenarse, fingir, mostrar indiferencia o es que acaso creía que era el único que tenia problemas

Harry se dirigió a la cámara estaba furioso todo le salía mal, hasta los de su casa empezaban a temerle y murmurar cuando lo veían extrañamente no importaba que tanto había echo él, siempre que existía un indicio de duda el culpable era Harry Potter

Draco lo miro desafiante que te pasa Potter te has dedicado desde el día de ayer a romper todas la s reglas del colegio he tenido que hacer maravillas con Slughon para que no te descubran a parte de contener a todos los leones incluyendo a tus queridos amigos que pensaban denunciar tu desaparición y buscarte a medianoche por todo el colegio

Harry ante las palabras de Draco se calmo

Mira Potter el hecho de que sea tu amigo no significa que voy a cubrirte las espaldas todo el día , encima intestas que en el único curso que por ahora estoy mejorando , falle, no me interesa que te paso, de ahora en adelante te vas a comportar recuerdas eres mi enemigo ante todos así que un poco de insultos en mi contra no te vendría mal si estamos en clases de pociones y te pido que hagas algo entonces lo haces y si te sientes tan colérico para no hacer nada pues simplemente me lo dices y lo hago solo lo menos que necesito es que me causes problemas

Discúlpame dijo Harry, solo que últimamente me es casi imposible controlar mi temperamento, tu no tienes la culpa de nada y es que no puedo controlar mis emociones como tú, no soy un Slythering aunque en estos momentos me encantaría serlo

Harry, nunca vuelvas a decir eso, tu casa es tu familia eres un Grifindors el heredero de Grifindors empuñaste su espada, el hecho de que tengas problemas no significa que vas a renunciar a ser quien eres, así que ahora eres cobarde, no puedes con los problemas y es mejor unirte a tu enemigo cuando los tuyos te dan la espalda

Puedo soportar que se metan conmigo pero no voy a soportar que humillen a Gynni o la lastimen

Ósea que nuevamente es por esa chica, estoy enamorado me entiendes ella es tan perfecta

No seas patético Potter ósea que la castigaron y se puede saber cual es el castigo o traicionarías a tu casa por decírmelo

No los traicionaría, por que no me interesa lo que ellos digan no me escuchan porqué habría yo de escucharlos, a Gynni le quitaron la magia por un año y esta obligada a cumplir cualquier mandato de un Grifindors, aparte de que me prohibieron atacar a Rodolfo o Andy

Fue por eso lo del comedor entonces y que tu crees que la estrategia de intimidar, y mostrarte furioso, va lograr que a tu noviecita no la lastimen, encima llegan esos dos imbéciles y te quitan el lugar dentro de tu casa ahora ellos tienen más respeto que tu

Me decepcionas Potter, no crees que lo primero que debes hacer es tener el control de tu casa, solo de esa forma podrás ayudarla y tener en tus manos a esos traidores

Y que quieres que haga, que los chantajee o los atemorice como lo haces tu

No no Potter, mira hay dos caminos para llegar al poder uno es a través de la presión el temo y chantaje y el otro es la manipulación creo que Dumboldore nuestro querido director era un maestro y todo el tiempo navego bajo bandera blanca porqué tu no lo intentas.

Que estas tratando de decirme, Malfoy que manipulé a los de mi casa a mi favor, yo no soy así

Mira ya apareció San Potter existen solos dos caminos, el primero lo haces tu y vuelves a poner en orden todo evitando que dañen a personas inocentes y volver a tener el equilibrio el segundo pues dejas que ellos tomen el control manipulen a todos, quedes como el culpable de todo, tus seres queridos salgan heridos y es muy probable de que nuevamente tengas que sacrificar mucho por ellos y que al final vuelvas a caer en el mismo circulo y tras una ligera sospecha, la culpa sea tuya

Ósea que estas diciendo que esto es mi culpa

Pues si, así que decide que vas hacer

Bueno me canse de ser el culpable de todos así que voy intentar tener yo el control

No no no Potter no es que lo vas a intentar lo haces o no lo haces aquí no existe la mitad, ni los remordimientos debes estar seguro de lo que elijas

Bueno pues entonces lo voy hacer

Eso esta mejor primero lo primero ¿Por qué? los leones te temen y te ven como si vieran a un dementor

Bueno es que no me he podido controlar muy bien frente a ellos y mi magia se salio de control nuevamente

Bueno eso junto a que estas de nuevo con Gynni debe hacerles creer que Voldemort te ha poseído no, lo dijo riendo

Muy gracioso Malfoy pero lo más difícil para mi es controlarme, bueno Harry, yo estoy seguro de saber quien es el causante así que por que no bebes esta poción te aseguro que cuando terminemos te sentirás mucho mejor

Harry solo se tomo la poción seguro tenia razón ,porque se sentía mal así como estaba

Draco realizo el circulo, y pronto visualizo a los tres Harry adultos al parecer seguían discutiendo entre ellos pero el no los buscaba a ellos el buscaba a su amiguito y si ahí estaba había crecido un poco tal vez ahora siete u ocho años

Hola dijo Draco podemos hablar, si claro eres el único que me entiendes estos cada vez intentan reprimirme y fingir que no existo, pero ayer les di una lección por varios momentos tome el control yo

Lo sabia la mirada de Harry era de ese niño ayer el ya había empezado a tomar el control esto emociono y preocupo a Draco

Así que tomaste el control, si me encanta esos tres son demasiado tontos basta que siempre un poco de dudas en ellos y veraz como se ponen a pelear, pero es diferente cuando se trata de la pelirroja,

¿Porqué?

Bueno es que ahí, si se debilitan, no tienen fuerzas para nada excepto para protegerla y son capaces de aceptar todo los que yo les diga sin reclamar

Y tu los estas manejando por lo visto

Es difícil, sobre todo por el protector, pero me encargare de mantenerlo bajo control, ese jamás podrá vencerme

Y adivina que, la vencí esa pelirroja no es rival para mi la tengo comiendo de m mano, te aseguro que lo va pensar dos veces antes de meterse con un mortifago, soy superior a ellos vencí a Voldemort como pudo fijarse en esos perdedores, así que estoy aquí para poner todo en orden

Bueno pues debo ayudarte ese control que logras tomar por ratos hace que a Harry lo vean como un loco y que le teman

Bueno que me teman es perfecto no te parece

Si ese Harry era tan Slythering, pero Draco debía calmarlo no alentarlo , si pero, no es bueno hay dos imbeciles que se están aprovechando de eso para tomar el control de tu casa y eso trae graves consecuencias como la humillación publica de tu novia eso no es bueno verdad

Por supuesto que no es bueno, yo lo iba cruciar pero esos no me dejaron, una cosa es que yo la controla y la castigue un poco y otra muy distinta es que ellos la humillen

Te entiendo dijo Draco, que sugieres

Que me ayudes a mantener el control de Harry, poco a poco sus amigos se empiezan alejar de el, así que cada vez te escucha más a ti, además el enamorador yo lo convenzo y ese patético que tiembla por todo me teme, el único que me preocupa es el valiente y protector Harry, no es tan fácil de vencer

Bueno el bastante obstinado y no crea que de su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, entonces

Manipulación mi querido niño, recuérdale que es por el bien de todos que es preferible que tu controles a que lo hagan Rodolfo y Andy, yo me encargare de apoyar esa versión,

Pero no vuelvas a provocar esos ataques de magia en Harry entiendes

Por supuesto no es conveniente por ahora dijo el pequeño

Exacto.

Draco sabía que sus consejos no eran nada buenos, pero total el Harry que era su gran amigo tampoco lo era no

Harry despertó y al parecer estaba bastante relajado, que pasa Malfoy cada vez que despierto encuentro esa misma sonrisa maligna en tu rostro que me recuerda que no debería confiar en ti.

Exacto nunca debes confiar en una serpiente no

Draco y tu que tal parece que hoy también fue un pésimo día para ti no

Bueno Potter después de tu escapada, crees que pude dormir algo encima cuando los fui a ver a nuestros prisioneros ya no estaban

Si tuve que entregarlos debí seguir con tu plan me hubiese dado mejores resultados

Bueno entonces ya sabes porqué son tan detestables los Grifindors

Bueno Harry ahora voy a cobrarte alguna de las muchas que me debes, necesito que me hagas un favor

Lo que quieras Malfoy, ya te lo dije

Pansy esta reuniéndose con un Grifindors y este la tiene controlada totalmente al punto de que me evita completamente, necesito saber quien es

Solo hay una forma de saberlo y para eso necesito el mapa, esta bien Malfoy si Pansy se reúne hoy con tu rival lo descubriremos

Bueno mi rival vamos Potter crees que un Grifindors me podría ganar eso es imposible

Así que por fin veo a Malfoy alardear y mostrar celos,

Celos yo, estas equivocado Potter, no soy San Potter

Bueno podrás decir lo que quieras pero lo cierto es que te gane yo ya regrese con Gynni, y bueno pues tu cada vez estas mas lejos no

No presumas Potter tu solo has lo que te pedí yo me encargo del resto y se fue furioso,

Harry solo se limito a sonreír

Harry entraba a la biblioteca debía hacer unas tareas que ya estaban pendientes, pero claro si era prácticamente la casa de Hermione, la vio esta solo lo miro y volvió a su libro

Harry, bufo, entonces se acerco y le hablo al oído, vamos Hermione no me decepciones nos conocemos de primer años crees que te utilizaría para mentir, no se de que forma te chantajeen o te presionen para haber echo eso pero sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí

Harry a mi nadie me chantajea, solo que eso no paso te estoy diciendo la verdad eso no paso, Rodolfo no me ha molestado al contrario últimamente me ha estado ayudando

Harry pensó la poción eso era tendría un efecto de que olvide

De que hablas Harry, tu tomaste algo que te ofreció Rodolfo cierto, o tal vez fue Andy

Tomar algo Harry, yo no tomo nada que no sepa de donde proviene excepto claro si el que me lo da es Ron, tu sabes que lo quiero mucho y confió en él,

Entonces que fue lo que te dio Ron

Solo jugo de calabaza nada más que eso, porqué no estarás pensando que Ron utilizo algún tipo de poción en mí eso es imposible verdad

Mira Hermione tu confías en mi

Si claro que confió en ti , pero no te entiendo Harry cada vez actúas tan raro , no se que puedo hacer para ayudarte pero la próxima vez que me involucres por lo menos dímelo no , si no no se como ayudarte Harry, porque ya no estas con nosotros porque actúas tan raro , siempre hemos sido amigos Harry, siempre nos hemos apoyados ,pero ahora cada vez que intento buscarte tu no estas y cuando te pregunto siempre me evades , siempre tienes esa actitud tan desafiante, prepotente te desapareces sin decir nada , y pareces que te incomoda estar a mi lado

Claro que no Mione, solo que he tenido algunos problemas es todo, pero prométeme tu que te vas alejar de Rodolfo, es que no se mione no se que podemos hacer tu ya, nada olvídalo

Dime Harry que esta pasando quiero la verdad, así que no me ocultes nada

Te lo voy a decir, pero solo te pido que me creas y confíes en mí

Rodolfo te estado acosando todo el año y intento propasarse contigo, tu me lo contaste por eso lo ataque Ron no sabe nada de esto por que tu me pediste que no se lo dijera

Por eso lo hice, pero si no lo recuerdas solo significa que bebiste la poción que el tiene y que te hace obedecer sus ordenes debes testar bajo los efectos de la poción

No eso no es posible Harry, no me siento rara, amo a Ron se que tu eres mi mejor amigo, si Rodolfo me tuviera bajo un efecto detestaría a Ron y no crees que me hubiese prohibido que te hablase

Eso es lo extraño es que todavía no sabemos como funciona la poción

Además algo así no existe Harry

Si existe Hermione claro que existe y tú eres una de las pruebas

Mira Harry voy hacer un enorme esfuerzo y voy a suponer que lo que me dices es verdad, entonces estoy en manos de Rodolfo, si la poción funciona como el imperius

Bueno eso creo

Bueno entonces iré donde Madame Ponfrey y le diré que me de un anulador de pociones seguro ella encuentra uno

No funcionara, tu mismo dijiste que esta poción no existe

Entonces que hago, no me acerco a Ron porqué puede que no sea él tampoco a Rodolfo porque podría hacer conmigo lo que el quisiera

Mira Harry dame tiempo si lo que dices es verdad encontrare la manera de liberarme de la poción, solo me sería más fácil si tengo una muestra de la poción conmigo

Te la conseguiré y podrás verificar sus efectos, la verdad es que yo no he tenido mucho éxito, pero necesito que te cuides él es muy peligroso y sabes que ahora no puedo atacarlo

Este bien Harry yo me voy a cuidar y te prometo que Rodolfo no sabe con quien se ha metido, además también puedo jugar con algunas pociones ahora vete necesito estar sola, recordar ciertas cosas que no están claras en mi mente.

Bueno ya me tengo que ir

Una cosa más Harry nosotros seguimos peleados, no detestamos, yo también puedo jugar Harry ese chico no es el único entiendes

Y Ron que vamos hacer con él

Nada, no te preocupes por él yo me encargo de todo

Harry debía ayudar a Draco así que fue búsqueda del mapa

Lo que vio en el mapa lo dejo completamente desconcertado


	32. Chapter 32

_**DECISIONES QUE MARCAN**_

Era Gynni, estaba reunida en la sala común con Pansy, Harry corrió hasta ahí. Pero cuando llego Pansy estaba saliendo del retrato

Harry la cogió del brazo, que haces tú aquí, que le hiciste a Gynni

Mira que novio más preocupado, pues lastima, no

Que dices

Tranquilo, conmigo no te metas, pero anda ve la ya talvez sea la ultima vez que la veas

Harry entro, Gynni estaba en uno de los sillones, lo abrazo y lo beso y empezó a llorar,

Que te pasa que te hizo pregunto, Harry

Gynni solo dijo no dejes de abrazarme Harry, y no me preguntes, no voy a mentirte pero tampoco puedo decirte nada al menos no por ahora

Pero Gynni sabes que puedes confiar en mi yo te puedo ayudar

Si lo se Harry, pero debo aprender a ser responsable de mis acciones y esto incluye las consecuencias

No voy a salir tan fácil, he puesto la vida de mi familia, a mis amigos y a ti en peligro y todo por mí inconciencia y sin embargo arrepentirme no sirve de nada, solo debo continuar y ser fuerte Harry más fuerte de lo que he sido en mi vida

Dime que te dijo de qué forma te han amenazado, quienes son los que están detrás de todo esto

Harry eso no te lo puedo decir ya es bastante difícil que nos vean juntos, es demasiada gete inocente que esta envuelta y no voy a ser responsables por sus muertes, abrázame y perdóname, por haberte involucrado en esto yo no tengo derecho hacer esto contigo tu mereces estar tranquilo disfrutar de un amor bonito y correspondido y no vivir en sobresaltos ya has sacrificado demasiado, para que yo también sea u obstáculo en tu vida

Gynni dijo él, mírame, no eres un obstáculo, y te elegía ti no importa los problemas que tengas, y la vida tranquila eso creo que ya es imposible, la beso y en eso se apareció Pamela

Hola Harry dijo la rubia

Hola Pamela ya estas mejor si completamente restablecida

Hola querida dijo acercándose a Gynni y luego le dijo muy cerca al oído y para que no escuche Harry

Te espero en el campo de Quidisch, ven sola, si es que todavía te interesa seguir con tu reciente noviazgo, y date prisa por que mi paciencia es muy corta tratándose de ti.

Harry intento acercarse más pero Pamela se alejo de Gynni alzo la mano y se fue

Gynni sabia que Pamela ya no estaba con ellos pero sabia también que ella era su rival y que el beso que vio entre ellos le había dolido , se creía tan perfecta , pero tenia una cita con ellos la advertencia había sido claro en media hora donde siempre o te vas arrepentir

Gynni debía escuchar por lo menos a Pamela era una de sus esperanzas, en que pensaba esperanzas Pamela primero la mataba que ayudarla, sin embargo sabia que debía ir

Harry la había visto estaba bastante distraída

Harry, dijo la chica debo irme tengo una reunión para un trabajo en la noche menos encontramos

Te insulto verdad,

Si eso fue, pero no me afectan Harry, te quiero mucho cuídate, ha lo olvidaba Slughon quería verte en su oficina, urgentemente

Harry se encamino allá bastante preocupado no sabia como podía recobrar el control de todo

Gynni llego y ya estaba Pamela ahí

Siéntate querida te tengo una propuesta que tal vez te interese

Mira la verdad es que si te quedas con Harry es por que yo te lo permito en semana y media me voy y después de esto te prometo que ni Harry i tu volverán a saber de mí

Pero quiero irme como la novia de Harry Potter

Eres una descarada esta demente si piensas que podría permitir algo así

A ver porqué no te calmas y me escuchas, si no aceptas no hemos dicho nada, pero te aseguro que te conviene escucharme

Habla

Sabes perfectamente que pertenecía al circulo del poder , era alguien bastante importante para la organización hasta que deje de serles útil por los sentimientos que demostré hacia Harry , sin embargo ellos cree que me vencieron , que me humillaron pero se equivoca no tengo tiempo así que te va tocar decidir

Sabes que es esto le dijo mostrando un pequeño libro forrado en piel de dragón

Es el libro donde se escriben todos los planes para cada uno de los estudiantes requeridos de este colegio, te lo puedo dar contesto tendrás a todos bajo tu poder no podrán dañarte, a ti o tu familia tu tienes el control y con lo que esta escrito aquí va ser tan fácil que hasta tú podrías idear algo para desbaratar sus planes, pero como todo en la vida esto tiene un precio

1.- que te alejes voluntariamente de Harry por esta semana y media, si el pregunta simplemente no puedes verlos, tu veras la excusa que le inventas

2. si es que te envía alguna invitación, pues me la das, pues la que va ser su novia a partir de ahora soy yo

3.- pase lo que pase entre Harry y yo, tu jamás le podrás reclamar nada, absolutamente nada ni celos i pelea i nada es más lo recibirás con un enorme beso, porqué recuerda tu me lo vas a ceder por esta semana y media

Así que, decide

Y que piensas tú que Harry es un muñeco o un trapo el cual no tiene voluntad y va ser lo que tú quieres, o es que también piensas chantajearlo

Lo que yo haga con Harry no es tu problema, pero Harry es uno de los hombres que no lo puedes obligar, pero tranquila que yo se como tratar a Harry, te prometo que te lo voy a cuidar bien

Te propongo un trato mucho mejor dijo Gynni , yo ya hice una promesa que no pienso volverá romper en mi vida y Harry ofreció ayudarme ahora si voy a saber cuanto me quiere , y aceptare su ayuda por que la necesito , tu lo quieres a él , entonces se lo diremos a él , yo lo acepto de antemano si él esta de acuerdo por mí no tendrás problemas en una semana y media y yo jamás le reclamare nada por que yo confió en él , y si dices conocerlo tanto y saber como manejarlo entonces también tu tendrás la oportunidad de lograr tus objetivos no , que lo decida él a ver quiero saber a quien de verdad quiere .

Tan segura estas de que te ama, bueno entonces así será, pero créeme tu solita lo buscasteis esta será una lección jamás olvidaras, no debiste subestimarme querida

Bueno entonces que esperamos, esta bien pero yo se lo digo dijo Pamela, veras como lo convenzo,

Esta bien entonces de una vez para que perder más tiempo dijo Gynni hay demasiado en juego para esperar.

Las chicas estaba riendo y Harry venia corriendo debía encontrar y decirle a Gynni lo de Ron, pero, algo no estaba bien ahí, gracias al mapa la había encontrado Gynni y Pamela en el campo de Quidish y solas eso era demasiado peligroso para Gynni, corrió, hay estaba las dos y al parecer sonreían, la cara de las dos no le gusto nada al ver las miradas que le lanzaron y Harry presentían que estaban hablando de él, pero que no le gustaría saber

Gynni, necesito hablar contigo a solas, dijo Harry nerviosamente la mirada de Pamela lo ponía muy nervioso y peor si era Gynni la que estaba al frente

Espera Harry lo que tengas que decirme puede esperar ahora esto es más importante así que guarda silencio y no quiero que nos interrumpas, no eso si que le estaba causando escalofríos

Quiero que sepas que lo que tu decidas estará bien para mí, yo acepto todas las condiciones y jamás escucharas algún reclamo o queja de mi parte por qué yo cofia en ti, te respeto y

Ya basta no dijo Pamela es mi turno

Pamela se le acerco peligrosamente a Harry, siéntate por favor no, es mejor que te sientes, no es bueno que este parado no te parece le dijo mirando a Gynni, tu novias es tan considerada, lo dijo sarcásticamente.

Gynni se sentó a un lado de Harry y Pamela al otro

Entonces Pamela empezó:

Harry yo se que lo que te voy a decir no te va agradar mucho y créeme hubiese preferido mantenerte fuera de esto pero tu novia insistió así que:

Le he propuesto un trato a Gynni y ella a decidió aceptarlo si tu estas de acuerdo

Puedes decirme de que trata todo esto de una vez se estaba desesperando, no le gustaba para nada el juego de palabras que estaban utilizando con el, las chicas

Bueno Harry el trato es él siguiente y que conste que estaba siendo sutil

Lo que tengo aquí es un diario en él cual están todos los planes para Hogwarts del circulo de poder al cual yo pertenecía y deserte porqué tuve la dicha de enamorarme de ti mi amor, pero como recordaras te dije que me iba a vengar y lo conseguí , aquí esta lo ves , yo pienso dártelo , pero esto desde luego tiene un precio , y eres tú, quiere que seas mi novio por una semana y media hasta que me valla, no podrás acercarte a Gynni , y tendrás que aparecer conmigo en cualquier reunión, lo que pase entre nosotros Gynni nunca te lo reclamara porque ya ella lo acepto así que ahora todo depende de ti

Que , ( estaban locas , si como se les ocurría decir algo así que se supone que tenia que decir él que aceptaba y comenzar a besar a Pamela frente a Gynni, pero que tal si no aceptaba y mandaba al diablo a Pamela, no Pamela estaba sola y en verdad era una traidora por su culpa le estaba entregando el diario si la dejaba sola con esa venganza podría ser peor para ella , y por otro lado estaba Gynni , la conocía era demasiado celosa y estaba ahí diciéndole que confiaba en él y que no le haría ningún reproche si aceptaba el trato , pero Harry sabia perfectamente que esto no era un simple trato y que era una prueba entre esas dos para ver a quien quería él, y no le gustaba porqué conocía a Papelea era fácil cuado estaba con Gynni pero tener a Pamela pegada todo el día a él eso definitivamente era difícil, y por otro lado estaba el concejo de Draco , manipula antes que te manipulen pues dejar de ser una victima, si debía aceptar, pero no el no se dejaba chantajear por nadie , pero eso no era precisamente un chantaje y el podía con Pamela ya lo había echo antes Pamela estaba equivocada si pensaba que lo iba a manejar no , además necesitaba conseguir esos planes sus amigos estaba e peligro y Gynni también)

Esta bien acepto, pero déjame hablar un momento a solas con Gynni después te alcanzo

De acuerdo querido, le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejia, que le hizo recordar a

Harry que esto si iba ser difícil

Gynni, lo miro indiferente, luego le dijo:

Muy bien Harry, era la decisión que esperaba que tomaras no hubiera aceptado otra créeme, no te preocupes por mí estaré bien y es mejor si estoy lejos de ti, créeme que será mejor, te quiero, y cumplí Harry te prometí que no te ocultaría nada y lo estoy haciendo, no te preocupes yo se perfectamente que tu me amas y jamás sentirías algo por una resbalosa como esa, bueno y ahora que me ibas a decir amor

No esto si era difícil, el no había nacido para manipular y prefería mil veces tener como enemigo a Voldemort y a los mortífagos, un crucius si era preferible a la dulce tortura que estaba a punto de ser sometido, por esas dos , los enemigos estaba bien, pero eso, si que era una tortura.

Harry

Si lo siento, necesito que estés calmada, esta bien, Ron esta en la enfermería parecer que lo atacaron, no te preocupes ya esta bien

Fueron ellos verdad por que no cediste

Si Harry pero no pienso ceder es por eso que es muy importante que consigas saber sus planes , cuídate mucho por favor, yo no voy a ceder, y entiendo perfectamente que ahora si sería una carga para ti , no me puedo enfrentar a ellos solo me podría e peligro , cualquiera puede defenderse mejor que yo , la única forma que puedo ayudarte es esta y créeme yo no haré nada en estas semanas para que te preocupes por mí me voy a cuidar , no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, le dio un beso muy dulce y se fue


	33. PASION

_**AMOR PASION Y SEDUCCCIÓN 1**_

Harry fue en búsqueda de Pamela quería poner las cosas en orden antes de asistir esa noche a la reunión con Slughon

Pamela estaba esperando en uno de los pasillos, Harry se le acerco, bien querida que se supone que debo decirte a tus ordenes mi dueña, lo dijo sarcásticamente

Vamos Harry, no seas cruel sabes perfectamente que puede esperar de ti y jamás intentaría a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, recuerdas tu pusiste las reglas, lo recuerdas, soy tu novia, pero eras tu el que decide cuando y donde me besas lo recuerdas, solo intento que cumplas con tus palabras no hecho nada para romper ese trato lo dijo sonriente

Por qué Pamela, sabes que amo a Gynni y esto solo la va herir y a ti también sabes que solo la puede querer a ella

Pamela puso un dedo en sus labios, no tienes por qué recordármelo, Harry, se perfectamente cual es mi lugar, pero eso no me va apartar de tu lado. Se perfectamente que tu quieres saber todo sobre los planes de la organización y yo voy a contártelo, sin ocultarte nada, pero no tiene que ser todo, tan pegado a la regla verdad, eso no tiene diversión y me enterado por muy buena fuente que ha ti te encanta romper las reglas

No es divertido Pamela, no me hace gracia ese tipo de chantajes y manipulaciones, vamos Harry , yo no soy tu verdugo , te amo y no me gustaría hacer algo que te disguste, pero debes entender también que un chica necesita diversión, y no es por ti, créeme es por ella , necesita tanto aprender y yo con gusto le enseñare ella es demasiado poquita cosa para alguien como tú, ella piensa que le perteneces , se cree tu dueña y señora y yo le voy a demostrar que no es así.

Cállate no vuelvas hablar así de ella grito, si quieres que siga siendo tu amigo es preferible que no la menciones, la amo me entiendes y no soporto que nadie se interponga en mi camino

Tranquilo cariño, esta bien ya entendí, discúlpame he sido poco inteligente, te prometo que no me volverás a escuchar referirme a ella de ninguna manera

Pero perdóname si yo no quise herirte, yo he sido una tonta verdad, yo soy la que soy demasiado insignificante para ti y debe ser una verdadera tortura estar conmigo , no, las lagrimas empezaban a brotar, yo te amo Harry y si me pides que te entregue esto y no me acerque a ti , yo lo voy hacer aunque signifique romper mi corazón en pedazos , yo haría lo que fuera por ti, si te es más cómodo me entrego a ellos para que terminen conmigo así ya no seré un obstáculo para ti, si no estoy a tu lado eso pasará , pero si tu lo prefieres entonces no tienes que decir más

No Pamela, no digas eso por favor, mira no llores si , alguien como tu no nació para llorar, y me siento un patán por haberlo provocado , se que no has podido evitar enamorarte de mí , solo te pido que no me decepciones , no te comportes como una niña caprichosa , compréndeme solo te ofrezco amistad y protección

Esta bien Harry, yo no voy a obligarte hacer nada que tu no quieras, ya te lo he dicho solo basta que salga una palabra de tu boca para que yo la obedezca, yo soy tuya Harry, por qué te amo aunque u nunca llegues a sentir nada por mí

De verdad que Harry se estaba sintiendo mal , realmente mal , no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco quería alejarla , quería protegerla abrazarla y decirle que el jamás le haría daño, pero sabia que ya había sido causante de esas marcas en su espalda si no fuera por él, ella no hubiese traicionado quien era , lo menos que podía hacer, ella se había enamora y él tenia su corazón en sus manos sabia que Pamela no mentía ella haría cualquier cosa que él quisiera , sabia que ella no podría tener el control sobre él , eso solo había sido una mentira bien echa , pero Harry no estaba acostumbrado a tener el control de nada , ni siquiera de su vida y ahora tenia en sus manos el corazón de esa mujer tan bella , como ninguna , tan apasionado ,tan mujer y por él otro lado el corazón de Gynni su amor , el amor que el profesaba y no quería lastimar a ninguna sabia que esto era imposible .

Harry, debemos hablar en otro lugar necesito darte el diario y empezar a hablarte sobre todo pero aquí es muy peligroso, lo dijo muy cerca de su oído

Esta bien Pamela, pero no ahora, debemos asistir a una reunión de celebridades de Slughon, será a las ocho , eres mi novia no, debes venir conmigo y intentar que eso no sea un infierno lamentablemente tengo que ir es parte del trato que hice para poder volver a jugar Quidisch

Tu deporte favorito, verdad

Y tú sabes jugar,

Bueno la verdad es que yo no se jugar, lo lamento tanto no ser buena en eso, creo que no naci, para montarme en la escoba, soy bastante inútil para los deportes

No lo creo eres bastante atlética y yo podría enseñarte, te aseguro que no has tenido a un buen profesor, claro si tu quieres

De verdad tú me enseñarías

Por supuesto en el primer rato libre que tengamos

Bueno entonces, prométeme que me tendrás paciencia, si

Toda la que quieras preciosa, lo dijo riendo

Lo que hizo sonreír a la chica

Y tu no te preocupes vera que a mi lado esa reunión no va parecer tan mala.

Ella se fue y Harry necesitaba estar solo, que había sido echo él le había coqueteado descaradamente a Pamela, como podía comportarse así.

Harry fue a la cámara secreta, pero ya había alguien ahí, Draco al parecer estaba golpeando la pared con sus puños haciéndolos sangrar.

Que te paso, ahora que te hizo Pansy

Como sabes que fue ella, es lo único que te hace perder el control, no

Sabes me duele demasiado Harry, no puedo soportar verla así, pensando en que puede hacer para complacerlo ahora dice ella que va a dejar de comer por qué esta demasiado gorda

No esta gorda Harry tampoco es fea juega con ella como se le da su gana, lo odio pero cuando lo tenga en mis manos lo voy hace pagar

Has pensado que tal vez ya la has perdido que de verdad se haya enamorado de él, puede que no sea solo por el dinero

Que este completamente enamorado y que solo vea por sus ojos

No cállate no quiero saberlo, se que debo olvidarme de ella, y esta será la ultima vez que piense en ella, después volveré a ser quien debo ser, y si eso significa que buscare a alguien para pasar el rato, por supuesto sin compromiso, tenerlas a mis pies complaciendo hasta el ultimo de mis caprichos

Odio por estar sintiendo esto, pero no va a poder conmigo soy más fuerte ya veras como me divierto a partir de ahora

Te hace feliz tenerlas a tus pies, pendientes de cualquier elogio de tu parte que las haga sentir en las nubes, capaces de entregarte la vida si así tu lo quieres

Y tu como lo sabes ha, no es lo que te hace sentir tu pelirroja es demasiado orgullosa y competitiva para eso verdad de quien hablas Potter

Quien te ha dicho eso, quien te ha echo sentir como el ser más importante de su vida y te ha demostrado sumisión y lealtad absoluta

Alguien al que no quiero lastimar, porque no se lo merece, ella se ha enamorado de mí tanto que ha traicionado sus creencias y expuesto su vida, pero de el otro lado esta el amor de mi vida

Eres patético Potter, es Pamela verdad, y a ti te gusta, es una mujer irresistible, demasiado hermosa para dejarla pasar, no sería hombre si no vieras lo hermosa que es .

Que voy hacer Malfoy no quiero lastimar a ninguna de las dos, pero tu lo has dicho no la puedo resistir

Entonces disfrútala Potter , ella ya se convirtió en una obsesión para ti , son tus hormonas Potter reaccionan sabes ante las mujeres hermosas

Y Gyni, que hago con ella , la amo

Pero no te despierta lo mismo deseos que Pamela verdad, con ella nada es puro , no es buena , no te pide nada a cambio solo unas cuentas caricias

Mira Potter no te resistas si eres consiente por lo menos saldrás bien librado

Yo no le voy hacer daño a Pamela ella no se merece eso y claro que yo lo puedo controlar, no es como tu dices te estas equivocando y ya me tengo que ir, no quiero oírte decir más tonterías

Inútil que te resistas Potter créeme lo dijo riendo mientras Harry salía furioso

No él no jugaría con nadie él no era un enamorador como lo había sido su padre, ni tampoco seductor, y tampoco jugarías con las mujeres, pero lo cierto es que Harry precisamente ya no era un niño.

Harry se cambio debía prepararse para la reunión, se puso un Smoking negro, utilizó algunas lociones y perfumes necesitaba verse bien, luego bajo a la sala común, debía esperar a Pamela

Pamela no se hizo esperar, bajaba con un vestido rojo fuego, su cabello rubio medio ondulado que caía armoniosamente sobre su espalda y la cubría completamente, sus piernas desnudas la hacían ver tan seductora, tan mujer.

Que tal como me veo pregunto la chica

Serás las sensación de la noche estas hermosa, vamos le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo

Lo que Harry no sabia es que alguien los estaba observando Gyni también iría, pero ella lo había visto todo desde arriba de las escaleras, solo unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

Quería destruirla como se atrevía a

Tranquilízate amiga le dijo Hermione, Gynni ya le había contado todo lo del trato

Lo perdí Hermione, lo perdí ella me gano y yo no voy a poder vivir sin él.

No te rindas antes de luchar, tú no eres así

La viste, se veía odiosamente espectacular y viste como Harry la miraba Harry nunca me vio así, y volvía a las lagrimas

Ella ya me venció, no puedo acercármele, no puedo reclamarle, la maldita perra, sabia muy bien su juego grito furiosa

Entonces juega también, puedes hacer que Harry te preste atención toda la noche, pero ni siquiera puedo provocarles celos, se lo prometí, le dije que no haría eso

Pero puedes hacerlo sentir culpa, pues seducirlo, sin querer, eres hermosa Gynni, solo que ella se ve como una mujer

Y que quieres que me vista como una…., eso no lo haría

No tienes por que rebajarte a su nivel Harry te ama, tu tienes él control ella solo es una ofrecida , demuéstrale que no puede comparase a ti

Puedes comportarte como la chica más tierna inocente y dulce que puede existir enamorar sin querer , decir que no te gusta , que tu no querías pero sin embargo ahí esta

A que te refieres.

Ven con ese vestido no conseguirás la victoria

Hermione le dio un vestido negro, bonito póntelo, y luego ven

Gynni asintió, le quedaba muy bien pero ella sentía que no era suficiente

No Gynni demasiado bobos demasiado infantil, espera

Hermione empezó a pasar la varita por el vestido, haciendo que este brillara, no había flecos era sencillo pero elegante, utiliza esto y este peinado, el vestido le cubría las piernas pero tenia pero había una abertura al igual que el escote, los colores Gynni, son demasiado pasteles debe verte imponente pero elegante nada vulgar, el collar, este será el adecuado al igual que los pendiente y podrías usar estos guantes negros y tacones.

Yo nunca he usado tacones,

Lo se pero hoy lo harás y si me caigo y hago el ridículo

No temas Gynni te aseguro que cuando la veas cerca de Harry, tu sabrás muy bien que hacer recuerda no los mires, no le des gusto ignóralos trata de ser el centro de la reunión aun sin serlo entiendes

Perfectamente gracias.

Harry y Pamela llegaron a la fiesta, la mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado, al entrar todos lo miraban sorprendidos inmediatamente Slughon se acerco a ellos

Bienvenidos, viene Ud. muy bien acompañado señor Potter, señorita Wilson verdad, encantado de que estén hoy con nosotros pero pasen por favor deseo que saluden algunos de mis mejores alumnos seguro se llevaran muy bien.

Buenas noches profesor muchas gracias por permitirme asistir a esta reunión, es una de las pocas reuniones que he asistido en este país, , espero llevarme las mejores impresiones de estas reunión, dijo Pamela

Pero parece que nuestro salvador se encuentra deslumbrado con su belleza que no tiene ganas de hablar, lo dijo sonriente

Harry estaba de verdad impresionado era muy bella , se le había quedado mirando embobado escuchar al profesor lo sorprendió

Buenas noches profesor, veo que esta reunión es bastante selecta, y al parecer entretenida

Gracias señor Potter pero acompáñenme por favor

Todos estaban reunidos en pequeñas mesas y tenían copas sobre sus manos

Slughon empezó a presentarlos con varios chicos y chicas que no recordaba conocer , pero que igual debía saludar cortésmente Harry estaba empezando a aburrirse , pero como siempre todos querían congraciarse con él ,sin embargo Pamela mantenía el ritmo de la conversación, y le sonría a Harry, hasta que uno de los elfos le señalo su mesa reservada .

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Gynni , si era ella claro que ya no se veía como una niña mas bien como una mujer , muy elegante, demasiado arreglada diría Harry

Gynni entro, e inmediatamente se acerco Slughon, señorita Wesley hoy se ve muy hermosa, gracias, dijo segura Gynni

Pero pase por favor, le gustaría que le presente a algunos alumnos de otras casas,

Por supuesto

Entonces acompáñenme

Slughon empezó presentándole a un chico Rawerclaw, su nombre es Pol Logan heredero de los imperio Logar y al igual que Uds. comparte sus aficiones por el Quidisch

Encantada Gynni Wesley

Buenas noches señorita, un placer, mientras besaba su mano , dijo el muchacho,

El muchacho le hizo un gesto a Slughon para que se fuera, el cual el profesor entendió perfectamente.

Siéntate te gustaría tal vez una copa de jerez, es algo suave como para una dama como tú

Gynni, nunca había tomado, primero por que sus hermanos no lo hubiesen permitido y segundo por qué era menor de edad , tampoco había visto hacia donde estaba Harry, solo que estaba a su espalda donde sentía esa mirada además de que no estaba en todo el resto de la habitación así que debía ser él

Bueno esta bien pero solo una, no entendía como Slughon podía permitir esto siendo él director encargado

Harry al ver a Gynni desvió la mirada, hacia ella inmediatamente. Estaba increíble, pero quien era con él que estaba conversando recordaba que Slughon se lo había presentado, pero no recordaba él nombre además que se supone que iba hacer acaso beber, ella todavía era menor de edad como ese imbécil le estaba ofreciendo licor.

Se encontraba en estas cavilaciones, cuando Pamela, lo noto, al parecer la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a darle guerra, pero veremos, no te va ser tan fácil chiquita

Harry, amor dijo la chica, creo que tenemos problemas, mira quien esta ahí

Era Andy y Rodolfo, si están aquí es por algo estoy muy segura

Harry, tuvo que concentrarse en ver con quien estaban ellos, luego una pareja de chicos se acercaron a ellos Harry Potter verdad dijo la chica sonriente

Si y tu nombre es

Jimena Steven el es mi Hermano Richard,

bastante costoso , no el diamante que llevas en tu mano,dijo Pamela

no tanto como el que lleva esa presumida Slytherin , lo dijo volteando a ver a Pansy Parkinson, parece que se casan en un mes ya empezaron a girar las invitaciones , lo malo es que el nuevo novio no se le conoce.

Pero el que se quedo bastante mal parado es ese tu archí enemigo Draco Malfoy verdad Harry, sin dinero , sin novia y su reputación por los suelos , míralo allá esta , lastima era bastante simpático dijo la chica.

Entonces Harry volteo a la mesa que había voleado la chica y vio a Draco Malfoy. Estaba tomando una copa de whisky solo, esperando seguramente a una nueva conquista.

Una chica se acerco , Draco estaba muy divertido viendo las diversas caras de Harry , al parecer ya no le quedaba ninguna además que su cuello ya debería estar bastante dolorido de voltear tanto ver a Gynni luego a esos imbéciles de Rodolfo y Andy y después avergonzase y sonreír nervioso con lo que decía Pamela , si era un espectáculo

Pero el buen humor empezaba a acabársele, todavía no había visto ninguna chica bonita

Entonces la vio era Mary Blood, una chica con las que había tenido salidas casuales

Hola Draco, por qué tan solito

Por que te esperaba preciosa

Bueno Draco y entonces dime podemos salir no se como antes a divertirnos

Bueno tendría que pensarlo

Vamos Draco no seas así, se que ya no tienes novia

En ese momento llego una castaña bastante elegante y altiva, vamos retírate, ya

Lo siento Andrea, ya me voy dijo la chica asustada

Que quieres, dijo Draco de muy mal humor

Eses es forma de tratar a una dama como yo

Déjame en paz si

No se me da la gana además creo que te tengo una propuesta que te puede interesar

Sabes quien esta ahí es tu antigua novia Pansy Parkinson y lleva un añillo con un diamante muy fino algo que tu en este momento no podrías soñar regalar, a pobrecito es verdad se que ya no tienes novia nadie quiere a los fracasados y pobretones como tú .

No te atrevas a seguir por qué me olvido que eres mujer

Mira hasta a perdido la elegancia quien lo diría años a tras verdad , que el presumido y arrogante Draco Malfoy perdiera la compostura

A ver querida ya arroja tu veneno de una vez y lárgate

Cuidado Malfoy, recuerda que la protección que te daba tu padre y su fortuna se extinguió, soy una de las herederas del imperio industrial más grande en él mundo mágico tengo las suficientes relaciones para hacerte pagar lo que me hiciste, así que yo cuidaría como me hablas o la primera que pague será tu madre, cambiado ese benevolente castigo que le dieron por que trabaje como sirvienta para los obreros de la nueva prisión de Askaban que están construyendo, se que no tienes fortuna , como veras estas en mis manos , puedo hacer que al salir de aquí no encuentres un solo lugar donde trabajar y tengas que convertirte en un simple criado

Así que por que no empiezas a tratarme con respeto, el respeto que se le debe a los de la clase social alta, la cual tú ya no perteneces

A ver my lady disculpe el atrevimiento pero como Ud. no se comporta como una dama mas bien como una simple criada despachada como voy adivinar que los es.

Mira Draco estas en mis manos, si aceptas ser mi sirviente personal, te pagare muy bien y puede que con ese termine mi venganza todo depende de cómo te comportes de lo contrario ya te dije tomare medidas aunque tu querida madre, que siempre me cayo muy bien, la verdad es que no quería hacerla sufrir pero si no dejas alternativas, piénsalo cariño, lo dijo y se levanto con una sonrisa

Draco reventó la copa que tenia en sus manos provocando que todos voltearan a verlo. Draco solo se levanto para irse pero en eso vio a la pelirroja de Harry acercándose rápidamente a su mesa, no caminaba muy bien , y además parecía que huía de alguien, si basto ver más allá para darse cuenta que Rodolfo venían tras ella, pero Andy estaba viniendo por él otro lado

Gynni no necesitaba en este momento hablar con ellos , pero si la atrapaban estaría perdida, lo único que se interponía para que esos dos la alcancen era la mesa de Malfoy y al parecer el ya se iba

No te vallas por favor dijo la chica

Que pasa señorita, no tuvo bastante ya esta noche ha sido todo una sensación, su cambio, debo considerar que el disfraz de dama de sociedad le queda mucho mejor que él de mortifaga y que sinceramente me ha sorprendido.

Pero siéntese y de gracias que todavía no puedo dejar de ser un caballero con las mujeres hermosas así que supongo que no puedo negarle mi compañía.

Gynni debía soportarlo o era Malfoy o eran esos dos.

Estas sangrado le dijo al ver su mano

Un accidente disculpe por impresionarla, en un momento lo soluciono, sacando su varita realizo un hechizo para curar las heridas

Desde cuando Malfoy se comportaba tan educadamente con ella

Una flor para una dama hermosa como Ud.

Desde cuando la trataba de Ud. siempre había sido, pobretona Wesley o hermana de la comadreja, per Ud. hermosa, dama, si que llevar ese vestido puesto, le estaba dando resultados sorprendentes.

Al parecer mis halagos hacen que mujeres hermosas como tu, todavía se sonrojen

A ver Malfoy, deja ese juego de seducción que conmigo no va a funcionar,

Gracias por acompañarme pero supongo que ya debo retirarme lo dijo al ver que Rodolfo y Andy ya se habían ido

No te iras sin probar una copa primero verdad además, debería adivinar que este cambio es por que tu novio prefirió a alguien más madura verdad, como esa linda rubia que le esta dando un beso muy apasionado a Potter

Gynni voltio, caíste, dijo Draco riendo

Malfoy, bueno ya bébetelo, si brindemos por la soledad y el desamor te parece

Esta bien dijo la chica, Malfoy, no se veía tan odioso ahora

Veo que tienes muy buenos partidos ahora que tu hermano es voceado como ministro

Así parece dijo la chica bastante incomoda, toda la noche le habían estado hablando de la importancia que ahora tenía su familia y de que ella era demasiado bonita para no estar comprometida

Gynni se iba levantar pero Draco adivinando lo hizo primero, en eso Gynni estaba dándose vuelta para irse y Draco la abrazo

Que te pasa Malfoy sonríe querida si no quieres que tu noche perfecta se convierta en la peor de tu vida, te voy a sostener y te vas a sentar, no mires al piso lo han hechizado y vas a caer

Era cierto seguro había sido Pamela, no podía sostenerse, si no era porque Malfoy la sostenía ella caería de inmediato

Deberías tener cuidado es que no has aprendido nada el año pasado

Lo siento es que me descuide, maldita

Cuidado, cariño cuida tus modales por favor, respóndele como debes quieres

No puedo no tengo magia,

Disculpa, no lo sabia, debe se un resfriado no (dijo Draco rápidamente al recordar lo que le había dicho Harry, el recordaba muy bien lo que se sentía que un mago se quedar sin ella era completamente frustrante) que prefieres un hechizo que provoque una caída aparatosa o algo más delicado sugerencias dijo sonriendo

Cadenas negras esta bien, pero se activara, solo cuando se levante en fin , Draco utilizo la varita inmediatamente y libero el hechizo de piso resbaloso que se encontraba sobre ellos, luego apunto delicadamente a los pies de Pamela sin que nadie se percatara , por que Gynni lo cubría con sus brazos

Pero alguien si lo había visto era Harry, y no precisamente estaba viendo los brazos de Draco si no el abrazo de la chica lo que hizo que las cosas empezaran a temblar a su alrededor

Draco estaba furioso, como si el hubiese provocado la situación encima de soportar humillaciones esa noche debía soportar los arranques de celos de Harry y que se suponía que debía ser, temblar, por que el niño que vivió se molesto

Mira que hoy Draco no estaba para soportar a Harry, ni a nadie, y se lo devolvió, las cosas volvieron a temblar hasta que los vasos de la mesa de Harry explotaron, dañando a Pamela en el rostro.

Harry se sorprendió al ver esto, no esperaba esa reacción de Draco,

Gynni soltó inmediatamente a Draco, pero se asusto no pensó que Malfoy tendría tal poder

Draco le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo bastante asustada y se fueron

Todos estaban preocupados, ya que sintieron la magia de los dos, eran diferentes y bastantes cargadas , Slughon puso música , para que todos se calmaran.

Harry quería ir tras Gynni, pero Pamela, lo detuvo al verla también se sorprendió inmediatamente realizo un hechizo sanador, y luego la calmo, pero al levantarse para irse Pamela cayo, Harry inmediatamente la levanto pero fue tarde, fue algo bastante vergonzoso , pero quien lo había echo quien, se preguntaba Harry, no podía ser Gynni no tenía magia.

Al salir Gynni solo miraba a Draco algo asustada, pero se asusto más al ver Rodolfo y Andy afueras del salón , instintivamente presiono más el brazo de Draco


	34. FUERA DE SI

_**FUERA DE SÍ**_

Al salir Gynni solo miraba a Draco algo asustada, pero se asusto más al ver Rodolfo y Andy afueras del salón, instintivamente presiono más el brazo de Draco

Que pasa pregunto Draco

Nada dijo la chica nerviosa

Pero Draco los vio, sabia perfectamente que estaba pasando

En eso Slughon empezaba a llamar señor Rodolfo, señorita Wesley, esperen por favor, no me digan que ya se van

Si disculpe profesor dijo la chica pero estoy algo indispuesta

Que pena señorita Wesley, me hubiese encantada que se quedara por que íbamos a iniciar un debate sobre la fiabilidad del Verusatiun, al igual que Ud. señor Malfoy

Si profesor, pero debo acompañar a la señorita

Esta bien pero Ud. señor Rodolfo debido a sus comentarios tan acertados sobre dicha poción no permitiré que se marche, así que por favor solamente acompáñeme, solo un momento esta bien

Bien profesor dijo el chico bastante incomodo

Malfoy y Gynni empezaban a caminar, cuando Andy les dijo

No sabia pequeña que ahora te gustaba andar con pobres fracasados que ni siquiera pueden conservar sus novias , pensé que aspirabas más alto que un hijo de mortifago, sinceramente me decepcionas.

Draco ya había aguantado mucho esa noche, más de lo que podía soportar

Tomo la mano de Gynni y le dio un beso, vete a tu sala por favor

Pero Malfoy, no

Por favor, ahora no me hagas perder la paciencia

Gynni, quería contestar, pero que podía ser no tenia magia, y si Malfoy se iba las cosas se pondrían peores .

Si, gracias , dijo tímidamente , y se fue

Malfoy ahora si se descombraría, tal vez un crucius o un riptusempra, si eso era lo más indicado

Crucius, lanzo, de la varita salió un rayo, el cual no alcanzo su destino por que fue detenido por un protego

Tarantallegra, dijo Andy, pero Draco fue mucho más hábil

Podre ser muchas cosas, pero jamás sería tan cobarde de amenazar a una mujer desprotegida , pedazo de imbécil no eres más que escoria.

Malfoy utilizo un hechizo no verbal y de la varita salió una serpiente que se disponía atacar Andy, luego Draco lanzo un crucius, que impacto en Andy sin poder evitarlo

Ahora si lo torturaría, como se había atrevido a tratarlo así a él, a Draco Malfoy si ahora le enseñaría a respetar

En ese mismo momento Harry estaba jalando del brazo a Pamela, ella no podía caminar muy bien después de la caída pero Harry estaba bastante ofuscado para pensar en ella, él solo recordar el abrazo entre Gynni y Malfoy hacia que todo lo demás se le olvidara , salió del salón y vio a Pansy unos pasos delante de ellos y al parecer venia apurada, como buscando a alguien.

Hasta que vio salir una luz y vio la escena

Draco estaba lanzando un crucius muy fuerte, era tanto rencor frustración dolor y humillación que sentía que ya no era capaz de controlarse

Pansy al ver la escenas se quedo aterrada, Draco estaba fuera de control, nunca había visto tanta furia en esos ojos, y hay estaba su prometido en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor

Ella no lo pensó más, , ella siempre había amado a Draco y el siempre , la había tratado con desprecio , siempre le había dejado muy claro que no la quería, que su compromiso solo era por obligación, ella ya se había resignado a no tenerlo , pero tampoco podía permitirle que lo matara , nunca volvería a sentir ese amor que alguna vez sintió por Draco pero era su obligación protegerlo no , ella era la prometida de Andy, total ya se había acostumbrado al desprecio y los desplantes de Draco y esos si dolían por que lo amaba, estar con Andy y fingir que le dolía que la despreciaban era relativamente fácil , pero todo se acabaría, si no intervenía, era su deber , sus padres se lo habían dejado bien claro, como siempre.

Sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Andy , déjalo Draco , por favor , empezó a suplicar déjalo ,Draco a l ver que ella era la que recibiría el hechizo , Draco se detuvo.

Esa actitud solo lo enfureció más apártate , grito

Por qué tenia que defenderlo por que es que acaso él era , no

Draco por favor no le hagas daño, perdónalo, conocía a Draco desde la infancia y sabia que no sedería antes sus simples ruegos, es más siempre el hacia lo que el quería por ser quien es.

Draco dijo la chica suplicándole de rodillas y llorando, déjalo por favor no lo mates el es mi prometido, soltó mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Andy

Draco prefería , nunca haber escuchado esas palabras, no haber escuchado a Pansy suplicar por ese imbécil ahora si era verdad que era un fracasado, como su novia lo iba dejar por ese , como lo podía olvidar a el , por alguien como ese imbécil, pero que podía ser él , no era un Grifindors, ni el sentimental Harry Potter para ponerse a llorar por eso ,debía ser frio , no podía llorar, llorar era un privilegio que los Malfoy , no podían darse ,ya estaba perdido ,era verdad ya no había nada para él , le tocaba sufrir, pues no le iba dar el gusto de quebrarse ante ellos aunque era lo ultimo que le podía ofrecer a su orgullo herido después de eso todo cambiaria .

Parkinson, levántate, no pensé, que el sentimentalismo Grifindors se te pegara, debiste ser más educada y presentarme a tu novio no te parece

La chica estaba asustada jamás había visto tanto odio en los ojos de Draco el resto no podía entenderlo pero ella sí, a todos podía engañar pero a ella no,

Lo hizo de prisa, estaba aterrada jamás en ninguna pelea Draco la había visto así

Lo siento Parkinson, no sabia que era tu prometido, no volverá a suceder, procura comportarte como una Slythering, por que de lo contrario voy a olvidar que lo seas

Malfoy, nunca antes había pedido disculpas jamás le había hablado así

Se fue lentamente, no iba voltear no podía voltear , control Draco tu por lo menos puedes hacer esto.

Harry también lo vio , la misma mirada , sabia que a Draco estaba destruido , lo había aprendido a conocer , era su amigo , y el nunca podría ser como ese Slythering, si Gynni le suplicaba por la vida de su prometido alguien que no era él , lo más seguro era que lo matara a el imbécil ese que le quito A Gynni y luego, no no lo podía ser verdad , Draco no podía hacer así de cobarde , no , debía buscarlo ,pelearían un rato , tal vez hasta cansarse luego hablarían de lo sucedido y después se reirían , mientras que el cuadro de Snape los regañaría , por qué él no estaba dispuesto a perder nada absolutamente nada más, se lo había prometido.

Pero que hacia no podía ir tras Draco, se suponía que era su enemigo, además estaba Pamela si era muy bonita y todo, pero era hora de pensar en su amigo Draco había echo muchas cosas por él era su turno de ayudarlo.

Vamos le dijo a Pamela, o te gustaría que convoque a una camilla, para que te sientas más cómoda

No Harry estoy bien te pasa algo.

No nada solo tengo un asunto que resolver

Así llegaron hasta su sala común basta Harry, no vallas tan rápido me duele

Está bien discúlpame, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue debía buscar a Draco seguro estaba en la cámara secreta era el único en el lugar en que podía estar ahora.

Al llegar sintió que algo estaba mal, eso era definitivo , sentía una magia asfixiante negativa, como si no podía entrar , pero debía hacer, hablo en parsel y la puerta se abrió

Draco estaba en medio de la cámara las serpiente de piedra al parecer se alimentaban de su energía, pero al parecer estaba en trance se notaba la magia fuera de control por todo el lugar Harry , no sabia que hacer

Profesor que pasa que esta haciendo Draco, pregunto al retrato de Snape, no me ha escuchado empezó a lanzar hechizos contra la cámara después se vio común una antigua magia se conectaba con él y ahora le esta absorbiendo su energía , si sigue así podría morir

Draco, contéstame por favor, Draco , el muchacho no respondía su mirada estaba perdida

Draco deja de hacer eso, por favor ,

Cállate Potter lárgate de aquí, tu no eres mi amigo ,tu también me traicionaste , no confiaste en mí , quisiste terminar de humillarme verdad, pero no te preocupes tu y todos lo que me querían ver destruido por fin lo lograron

Draco, tu me estas obligando a utilizar mi magia en tu contra te quiero eres mi amigo, y claro que confió en ti deja de hacer eso por favor

Deamus lanzo un rayo en contra de Draco pero una extraña magia protegió a Draco , las serpientes de piedra se volvían a reconstruir

Harry se estaba asustado por que no puedo profesor Draco , no se estaba defendiendo, por que Draco es un Slytherin y un sangre pura , es muy posible que la magia que la cámara necesite esta magia para reconstruirse y va absorber toda la energía de Draco , no puedo atacarlo.

La cámara lo protege, se esta identificando con él es muy peligroso para Draco esto Harry , si sigue así podría volverse loco o morir, dijo Severus apenado, impotente.

Harry, soltó la varita, me vas atacar, no entonces hazlo porque igual voy a ir a tu lado Draco no me voy a ir , Harry se seguía acercando

En eso sintió la magia de Draco que empezaba a repelerlo, sentía, como lo herían, como una extraña magia trataba de apartarlo , no me voy a ir Malfoy vas a tener que hacer mucho más para alejarte

Vete, vete ya , no te necesito

No Malfoy , nunca atiendo tus advertencias ya deberías saberlo no

Harry entro en el circulo que protegía a Draco , pero sentía ,que su magia ahora también era absorbida, no podía controlarlo

Harry que haces dijo Draco ,ya más consiente, sal de aquí o podría morirte también él me a invitado a unirme , pero tu no tienes porque hacerlo

Me conoces Malfoy, no puedo evitarlo , soy el héroe, salvador del mundo, sería imperdonable que permitiera que tu mure, además así quisiera no puedo hacerlo

Como que no puedes hacerlo , no me mientas Potter

No puedo estoy empezando a recordar todos los momentos tristes de mi vida y las humillaciones que he sufrido y la magia ahora esta sin control, como la furia que a veces siento

Patético Potter, debería aprender a controlar tu magia ya te lo he dicho , voy a tener que parar por ti, siempre tienes la manía de arruinar mis planes verdad

Pues digamos que sí lo dijo sonriendo

No puedo, grito Draco ,no puedo ,la cámara no lo permite

Que grito Harry, yo tampoco y ahora que vamos a morir por que el príncipe de Slythering y el niño que vivió fueron incapaces de controlar su propia magia patético no , y se rio

Draco también empezó a reír y noto como la magia empezaba volver a su cause como ya era dueño de si

Eso mismo estaba sintiendo Harry.

Los dos cayeron al suelo inconsciente, la magia todavía seguía envolviendo toda la cámara, la cual estaba casi completamente reconstruida.

Pasaron varias hora, ninguno de los dos despertaba, el retrato de Snape intento despertarlos, ¡Draco despierta¡ ¡Potter reaccione¡ nada ya habían pasado demasiadas horas, y no se movían.

La magia se fue disipando, Harry, empezaba a moverse, trataba de pararse, pero no controlaba el movimiento de su cuerpo, estaba completamente adolorido miro hacia Draco , y este no despertaba, estaba tirado, a un lado , en eso escucho una voz era la de su madre

Harry , Harry, se que estas aquí sal de aquí de una vez, gritaba desesperada

En eso empezó a sentir la magia de su madre acercarse,

La puerta se abrió y Lily corrió hacia Harry, empezó a revisarlo, sabia que algo estaba mal en su pequeño, tenia heridas en su manos, y luego al intentar moverlo, escucho cuando Harry, gimió de dolor, que había pasado, iba convocar una camilla y lo llevaría de inmediato a la enfermería

Pero Harry. Reacciono, mamá, no por favor ayúdalo a él, por favor Draco perdió más energía que yo.

Vio al otro cuerpo, estaba casi sin vida, se acerco a él, pero noto que tenia el pulso bastante débil, en eso el muchacho empezó a reaccionar

Puso al otro muchacho en otra camilla que acababa de convocar

Quédense tranquilos por favor en un momento van a estar mejor , voy a llevarlos a la enfermería.

No grito Draco y entonces Lily noto que la magia a su alrededor estaba empezando a concentrarse , a voluntad de los gritos del muchacho

Esta bien, tranquiló, no vamos a ir , si no quieres, pero puedes tranquilizarte verdad , no es bueno que tengas esa apariencia, tus admiradoras se van a desilusionar y no queremos eso no, lo dijo sonriendo, tranquilo descansa , no iremos a ningún sitio, ella sabia como tratar a un Slythering estaban perdidos cuando se trataba de alabarlos, la magia en su alrededor era fuerte , era la magia de su hijo y del otro niño, estaba flotando por todo el ambiente.

No podía moverse ,estaba , claro ,tampoco quería dejar a los chicos solos

Se acerco a Harry que intentaba sentarse en la camilla, tranquilo hijo , que paso, lo dijo conciliadora , tenia muchas ganas de abrazar a su hijo y sacarlo de ahí , pero sabia que eso solo lo pondría en peligro , en ese momento las emociones de los muchachos , su furia o desconsuelo podría ser que ese concentración de magia dañe a los pequeños, el desequilibrio era evidente, y ellos estaban demasiados débiles para poder dominar su propia magia

El que estaba, prácticamente al borde de la muerte era Malfoy, solo habia una persona que tal vez podría salvarlo, necesitaba , que se presente y lo ayude, pero su situaccio´n no estaba definida,sin embargo fue lo único que se le ocurrió .

Mamá como esta Draco pregunto Harry angustiado

Harry, Draco ha perdido demasiada energía , esta mal, siento que si hace un esfuerzo , podría ser fatal para el en su estado, necesito que entiendas esto esta bien.

Lo que voy hacer, no te va a gustar, pero necesito que le prestes tu capa a un invitado que tenemos en casa, para que pueda venir hasta acá y ver a Draco es él único que creo, que lo puede ayudar, puedes confiar en mí y prestársela

Claro mamá, la capa esta en mi baúl, pero rápido no quiero, que le pase nada, el es mi amigo .

Krecher llamo Lily, ve a casa lleva la capa de Harry a nuestro invitado y dile que Draco Malfoy esta mal herido, que lo necesito aquí, trae, poción fortificante, poción para sueños, esencia de Díctamo, Hervovitalizante, dile que es muy importante su presencia

Lily se acerco a Harry, y lo abrazo con mucho cuidado, tranquilo cariño, ya paso, Harry, al sentirse en los cálidos brazos de su madre se desmayo nuevamente.

Lily, no quería desprenderse de Harry , pero tenia que averiguar que pasaba , el único, testigo hasta él momento era el retrato de Snape

Que paso, pregunto Lily al retrato de Severus, porqué mi hijo esta así, este lugar parce estar absorbiendo la magia de los chicos, lo dijo angustiada,

Fue Draco, intento suicidarse y si no por fuera por tu hijo, lo consigue

Que, acabas de decir grito, alguien entrando no podía creer que Draco había intentado hacer una tontería así, siempre sabia del carácter reservado de su ahijado y pese a los engreimientos de Lucius el había logrado que el niño fuera centrado y que afrontara los problemas , no era ningún cobarde, como había podido intentar algo así estaba furioso, siempre había un camino le había dicho, no siempre todo es lo que parece.

El hombre corrió hacia Draco, lo abrazo, Draco empezó a despertar, padrino dijo , tu estas aquí, verdad

el maestro ,no contesto , empezó a seleccionar las pociones , que el elfo le alcanzaba , se las dio a Draco, no había , ninguna expresión en su rostro , Draco rápidamente, empezó a sentirse mejor a medida que las pociones hacían efectos

Lily, también empezó a seleccionar las pociones,

Dales estas dijo el maestro, no espera por favor mamá, promete que no, nos llevaras a la enfermería, ni dirías a nadie de esto por favor júrame, que él tampoco lo dirá si, lo dijo sin mirar a Snape, esto parecía una pesadilla, pero su mamá estaba ahí, por primera vez Snape no podría lastimarlo, Harry se sentía protegido a su lado.

Snape, vio que Draco se recuperaba padrino, estas vivo lo dijo intentándolo abrazar, pero, Snape, solo le dio una bofetada en el rostro

Había sido todo muy difícil, Draco no lo soporto más y empezó a llorar, su padrino, le había pegado estaba vivo y seguramente decepcionado de él, Draco solo bajo la mirada , no lo volvió a mirar , ya no podía verlo a la cara ya no se sentía con fuerzas para comportarse como su padrino quería ya lo habían destruido , el ya no era digno de llamarse su ahijado había echo exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que le había dicho su padrino

Lily respondió furiosa, como te atreves Severus, no te acerques a él, por que no respondo, no voy a permitir que dañes a nadie en mi presencia , me oyes, no se que diablos te pasa , pero más vale que te controles, no vez como esta él muchacho , quítate esa mascara de una vez a quien intentas engañar .

Lily se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo , tranquilo cariño, ya paso , esta bien, tranquilo, no pasa nada, si , no te preocupes , toda va estar bien de acuerdo, Draco intento recuperarse pero era muy difícil, solo movió la cabeza, y trato de ocultar su rostro

Harry, lo había visto todo, estaba temblando,

Lily corrió hacia Harry tranquilo cariño, ya paso , no dejes que le pegue mamá por favor no le dejes .

Está bien cariño, el no va hacer nada, pero Harry, solo temblaba, tranquilo, ya paso, vamos chiquito descansa, te va hacer bien bébela si, le dijo entregándole una poción, mamá quédate conmigo por favor no te vallas.

No lo voy hacer cariño tranquilo

Mientras que en la otra camilla Draco también lloraba, aunque bastante bajito

Lily, estaba, mirando furiosa a Severus, como se había atrevido a actuar así

No me mires así, fue estúpido, lo que hizo, como va intentar suicidarse

No si más estúpido es lo que tu acabas de hacer a quien engañas Severus Snape, deja ya de fingir te conozco perfectamente así que ve con el niño y abrázalo, que es lo que necesita

Abrazarlo, el hace tonterías y yo debo abrazarlo, exacto , y mas vale que de tu boca salgan palabras de cariño o consuelo , o te vas arrepentir toda , la vida , Severus Snape grito Lily

Severus voltio a ver a Draco este estaba ocultando su rostro con sus brazos, estaba llorando Severus comprendió , qué después tendría que retarlo, no era lo que el niño necesitaba, ahora, Lily tenia razón

Lo abrazo, contra su pecho e intento consolarlo Draco, tranquilo, ya cálmate, discúlpame pero es que lo que tu ibas hacer , no estuvo bien, sabes lo mucho que te quiero, no es aceptable que alguien como tú haya intentado hacer algo así

Draco solo lloraba , por un lado, no quería mirarlo se sentía dolido humillado , pero sobre todo no sentía que merecía el cariño de Severus después de haberlo diseccionado.

Severus ahora si se estaba preocupando, Draco nunca había bajado la cabeza era una de las primeras cosas que el le enseño , ahora , ya no miraba a nadie , no quería verlo, solo lloraba, era incapaz de contenerse , lo único que estaba haciendo era llorar y tal vez era lo mejor que había pasado para que su ahijado estuviera así.

Harry también estaba llorando al ver a Draco, y se abrazaba más a su mamá.

Los supuestos adultos y todavía llorosos críos por fin dejaron de hacerlo, después de insufrible media hora, según pensaba Snape.

Que te pasa Harry tranquilo cariño, mamá, no te vallas si , no me dejes solos, que no te das cuenta que no me gusta

Que le pasaba a Harry, su voz estaba quebrada, le estaba abrazando fuertemente, y al parecer no intentaba salir de su abrazo ,estaba bien cariño solo contestaba , yo nunca te voy a dejar , pero porque le decía eso, que le estaba pasando a su hijo , había algo que ella no sabia.

En la otro lado estaba Severus con Draco, padrino, por favor, no te vallas , si llevame contigo, se que no merezco que me quieras, pero te prometo que te voy a ayudar, no te voy a dar problemas , lo juro voy hacer lo que me dices , sere tu sirviente si quieres pero no me dejes por favor , no me dejes aunque yo lo merezca , por favor no mee dejes. No quiero seguir aquí llévame por favor aquí nadie me quiere

Severus estaba extrañado, porque ,Draco decía eso , como que no merecía su cariño que le habían echo a su pequeño él no había estado ahí para defenderlo Severus levanto el rostro de Draco intento secar sus lagrimas , mírame Draco , escúchame bien yo te quiero, y no pienso dejarte me entiendes , hayas echo lo que haya echo , siempre te voy a querer en entiendes, tranquilízate esta bien

Draco nunca se había comportado así, siempre era frio y calculador, pero esto ya pasaba de un berrinche

Miro a su retrato, entonces el retrato de Snape empezó a Hablar:

Creo saber que les pasa , la magia los ha desestabilizado hasta dejarlos ,con la personalidad más vulnerable , deben ser muy cuidadosos, estas personalidades son muy débiles , creo que dentro de poco van a estar mejor, su núcleo , se ha desestabilizado, creo Severus que tu recuerdas perfectamente que hacer

Si Dijo Severus, la única forma de volver a reafirmar la personalidad del paciente, es dejando, que ellos decidan, hacer su voluntad, y mucho cariño la única forma , evitando de todas las formas posibles que se enojen

Pero cierto disque niños débiles habían escuchado todo, y si después de haberse desahogado ya tenían el control de su magia, pero estaría bastante bien que los consintieran un poco no, y se volvieron hacer los dormidos.

Lily empezó a cantarle a Harry, una canción de cuna, viendo que Harry, empezaba a sonreír, y se estaba quedando dormido.

Que vamos a ser Severus pregunto Lily bajito,

No se debemos llevarlos a otro lugar, no es bueno que este aquí, debemos empezar a tratarlos.

No hay problema Slughon, ya me dio el permiso y la mamá de Draco estuvo de acuerdo en que se quede en casa todo el fin de semana, con la excusa de la cena de navidad.


	35. CONFESIONES

_**CONFESIONES Y LIMITES 1**_

No hay problema Slughon, ya me dio el permiso y la mamá de Draco estuvo de acuerdo en que se quede en casa todo el fin de semana, con la excusa de la cena de navidad.

Después de una hora Draco, ya estaba bien, necesitaba conversar con su padrino, no sabia como había sido tan débil para poder demostrar de esa forma sus emociones, lo bueno era que Harry, era su amigo y Lily bueno estaba seguro que ella nunca comentaría nada, si su padrino confiaba en ella debía ser por algo.

Snape, al parecer conversaba en voz bajo con la mamá de Harry, a un lado de la habitación

Draco se levanto necesitaba asearse, no podía seguir así como estaba, disculpen, dijo saliendo de la cámara

Espera Draco dijo Snape, necesitamos hablar largo y tendido tú y yo .

Si padrino solo dame unos minutos para arreglarme

Harry, ya despertaba, también y su mamá fue hacia él en ese momento

Harry, te encuentras bien

Si mamá estoy bien, profesor, que hace Ud. aquí, me podría explicar

Soy un espíritu Potter que he venido del infierno para llevármelo, (siempre quería enterarse de todo)

Severus, grito Lily

Que he hecho, no entiendo por que gritas respondió Snape

A no entiendes mira Severus, no hagas que piérdala paciencia y tenemos mucho que conversar, pero no va ser aquí, así que será mejor que nos vallamos Harry, puedes levantarte

Si mamá, no hay problema

Harry, se levanto y Draco ya venia entrando

Buenas noches señora Potter lamento mi comportamiento, padrino que bueno es verte de nuevo.

Draco que bueno que ya estas mejor dijo Lyli, y tu cariño estas bien ya dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Si mamá, lo dijo algo a avergonzado al ver que Draco los miraba, y Snape también Harry, se levanto intento limpiarse la cara, pero Lily, le ofreció un pañuelo.

No mamá dijo Harry avergonzado, se levanto y salió al baño

Severus, será mejor que vallamos a casa ahora dijo Lily

Vallan Uds. yo los alcanzare en un momento, debo buscar ciertas cosas de mi habitación

Te acompaño padrino

No Draco ve con ellos enseguida voy para allá

Harry, también se acercaba y ya estaba bastante presentable

Bueno mamá, ahora me puedes explicar esto,

Si cariño, pero no aquí será en la casa, Draco, vamos, tu mamá, te dio permiso para que te quedes en la casa hasta el fin de semana recuerda que quedan algunos detalles que arreglar todavía para la cena de navidad.

Si señora, solo voy por algunas cosas y nos vamos

Mamá puedes esperar afuera por favor, no es bueno que nadie vea esto ,además a que hora es ,

Las 8 de la mañana cariño

Todos deben estar en el comedor voy por unas cosas y enseguida regreso, disculpa mamá pero como estas aquí, que le dijiste a Slughon no están buscando.

Quería conversar contigo, contarte que encontré a Snape, y hablar con Draco por Severus así que muy temprano vine a ver a Slughon, creo que lo desperté

Pero me recibió bien y me cedió los permisos inmediatamente, iba a buscarte a tu torre cuando sentí tu magia, algo me decías que estabas mal, seguí tu magia y te encontré aquí,

Bueno espérame sí

Mejor voy contigo, quiero ver tu cuarto,

No mamá espérame por favor

Harry, no quería que su mamá viera ese desorden

Lily empezó a revisar el baño y ahí se sentía magia oscura

Empezó a utilizar hechizos necesitaba saber de donde provenía, pero no encontraba la fuente

En eso llegaba Draco, y Lyli justo estaba señalando la varita en lugar donde estaba el recinto con la poción si ella lo descubría en este momento era peligroso, no sabia como podían actuar sus enemigos si se sabían descubiertos

Señora ya estoy listo, dijo Draco

Que bueno, solo falta Harry, hazte para atrás creo que hay algo aquí

Se lo que esta ahí, y por él momento nos conviene que continúe donde esta si gusta después le comento lo que Harry en mi compañía hemos descubierto dijo Draco.

Así, que no ha estado estudiando y supongo que a vuelto a poner su vida en peligro, supongo que debo conceder algo de razón a Severus

Harry, llego, al baño, y vio a su mamá bastante seria

Pasa algo

Si pasa Harry, pero hablaremos en casa

Que le dijiste dijo Harry al ver que su mamá salía primero

Nada solo la detuve antes que descubriera el escondite de la poción de Rodolfo.

Pero tu mamá es bastante suspicaz como todo buen auror será mejor que confiemos en ellos yo confió en mi padrino el nunca me traicionaría y tu que dices de tu madre

Yo confió en ella , y nunca haría algo que nos perjudique

Chicos dijo Lily es mejor irnos

Así, los tres salieron a las afueras del colegio y se aparición en la casa de Harry

Lily y Harry entraron, Lily al ver que el amigo de Harry no entraba lo invito a pasar

Esperen un momento voy a preparar chocolate caliente y algunos panecillos tenemos un largo día por delante

Harry y Draco conversaban, que es lo que había pasado para que Snape estuviera vivo ahí.

Harry solo recordaba las ultimas palabras de Snape, y el pensó que estaría muerto pero como era que estaba vivo y por que su mamá estaba con él

Draco, recordó que le habían enterrado, pero el no quiso verlo, era demasiado difícil para él, pero indudablemente algo había pasado, el estaba vivo

El timbre de la puerta sonó y el último invitado había llegado

Harry abrió la puerta

Profesor, pase por favor

Gracias Potter

Harry, lo invito a sentarse y en eso llego Lyli, con las bebidas y los panecillos

Bueno creo que será mejor que comencemos no

Creo que la que debe empezar a dar explicaciones soy yo

Miren se que ver a Severus vivo, le causado sorpresa, pero todo tiene una explicación, para empezar debo establecer la relación de amistad que tengo con Severus

Severus , desde primer año siempre fue mi amigo antes de saber a que casa pertenecíamos después , de salir elegidos para dos casa rivales las cosas no estaban nada bien para nosotros nuestra amistad era mal vista , pero él es mi amigo, con él cual compartí muchos secretos, mi compañero de travesuras y de estudios , las cosas empezaron a cambiar después de tercer años, Severus siempre fue molestado por James y Sirius, y eso siempre me disgusto , y James lo sabia muy bien , pero ,en un momento Severus empezó a darle demasiada importancia a ciertas ideas que estaban fuera de contexto, empezó seguir a Voldemort, solo por que ahí silo apreciaban

Ni se te ocurra , Severus después hablaras ahora dejaras que yo les cuente todo desde mi perspectiva a ellos tienen todo él derecho a saber

Nunca me gusto, eso pero Severus cada vez se obstinaba más, pensando que estaría bien ahí, las coas cambiaron mucho después él comenzó a alejarse ya no me hablaba mucho siempre se juntaba con Lucius , y trataba de que nadie se enterara que fuéramos amigos, en ese momento pensé que se avergonzaba de mí.

Pero eso no termino ahí, un día cuando vi que James y Sirius molestaban a Severus intente defenderlos y este me insulto, me dijo sangre sucia, eso me dolió, yo no le daba importancia esas ideas tan radicales y necias que decían que de acuerdo a la pureza de la sangre , era el poder del mago , pero viniendo d alguien al cual consideraba un amigo , si me dolió mucho , vise preferido cualquier cosa menos eso , eso marco el termino de nuestra amistad.

Nunca más me preocupe por él y James había cambiado, entonces, yo decidí darle una oportunidad, después me aleje de la vida de Severus por mucho tiempo

Debo reconocer que utilizaste las palabras correctas en él momento correcto sabia muy bien que pensaba y como actuaria si me decías algo así, le reclamo Lily a Severus, pero yo no entendí que lo que hiciste ese día, fue por que querías alejarme de ti para siempre y lo conseguiste , verdad eras el hombre capaz de llevar esa mascara de imperturbable frio y calculador , solo que yo esta ves no pude descubrirte , tenias que fingir también verdad que por primera vez me engañaste , no , si no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu magnifica actuación, si como lo oyen , él me alejo de su lado por que su señor oscuro, o mejor dicho su amo, no quería que sus mortífagos se relacionaran con sangre sucias y si osaban desobedecerlos pues hacían que sus amigos murieran, nos verdad

Pero esta protección, no te sirvió verdad cuando se revela la profecía, entonces fuiste y me buscaste y me dijiste que me fuera contigo, que mi vida corría peligro y la de mi hijo también.

Pero yo preferí quedarme al lado e James y ese fue mi error, porqué pensé en él y en lo mucho que lo amaba y no pensé en ti cariño, lo dijo mirando a Harry, pero tu ese día colocaste ese libro de runas en mi bolso ,cuando termino la conversación, era ,magia antigua, para corazones puros ,magia de protección por amor y lo único que pude hacer era proteger a Harry con el hechizo para que de llegar él momento diera la vida por él, pero debes entender que si alguien cometió un error y no midió las consecuencias esa fui yo, me entiendes Harry no tiene la culpa de nada Severus absolutamente de nada, bueno después de esto yo creí que lo mejor era obligar a Petunia a que te protegiera , creí que volvería ser mi hermana , que te tendría cariño eras solo un bebe muy lindo, yo no podía imaginar lo que ella iba hacer contigo dijo furiosa

Bueno después de eso cuando tuve la suerte de volver estar a tu lado, cariño y tu me diste una segunda oportunidad pensé que Severus estaba muerto hasta esta semana en que lo encontré, estaba en una cafetería muggles en Londres , trataba de terminar el día pero era un buen lugar para tomarse un café, en eso lo vi

Puedo continuar si no te importa dijo Snape:

Eso no es lo importante , lo importante aquí es el tiempo que estuve fuera del país y sin mi consentimiento , puedo decirles , mientras el veneno de Naginni, me dejaba al borde de la muerte , había un inhibidor en mi cuerpo que impidió que muriera, hace mucho años que llevo un antídoto en mi cuerpo demasiado por eso fue que el veneno me dejo así, luego algunos mortífagos me encontraron y simularon mi muerte , uno de ellos fue Lucius estando completamente muerto en vida me llevo a Francia para intentar mi recuperación, pero estando en el Hospital , Lucius dejo de presentarse , yo no podía comunicarme con nadie hasta que uno de los enfermeros me reconoció , dijo que conocía de mi talento y que me ayudaría , me saco de ahí, debo reconocer que tiene talento para las pociones ,me curo, solo media parte del cuerpo , no necesitaba que caminara solo , que le ayudara con la poción, intentaba engañarme , hacerme creer , que el no sabia que más hacer para terminar con mi recuperación, ese era ingenuo si creía que me iba engañar, me empezó a mostrar su poción, había avances pero ni siquiera se parecía a la que hicimos hace algunos años junto a Lyli, pensé engañarlos mientras trataba de reunir los ingredientes necesarios para la poción, y entonces lo escuche, no era el único que estaba ahí, había otros , al parecer pocionistas o medimagos a los cuales torturaban para sacarles información, al parecer olvidaron poner un mufiatto, si esa era el principio, sin poder moverme libremente y sin magia , no tenia muchas opciones , así que empecé a preparar la poción, tal como la recordaba como lo hicimos la ultima vez , si se las daba tal vez ganaría tiempo era imperfecta, no la podrían utilizar por mucho tiempo, pero los resultados eran desbastadores ,dijeron que la única forma de terminar con el problema era eliminar a los que ya no le servían, entonces ya no hubo opción debía trabajar en la poción, pero dejar un punto débil algo imperceptible , pero eficaz , la poción no tardo en estar lista , pero sabia perfectamente que en cuanto se la presentara me eliminarían , así que debía idear algún plan de escape algo para alejarme de ellos, sin utilizar magia, ya había recuperado el movimiento de mis piernas , ahora solo necesitaba salir de ese lugar el resto seria relativamente fácil, invente que se necesitaba lilas violetas del Mediterráneo, eran imposible de encontrar, pero yo sabia de un lugar, donde encontrarlas , eso siempre y cuanto dejaran que yo valla con ellos para cortarlas ya que había de suponer que eran incapaces de hacer un buen corte a las flores , de lo contrario estas se arruinarían y ni habría poción.

No, estaban seguros , pero invalido, y sin magia tampoco representaba un gran peligro , cuando fuimos al herbolario donde se encontraban las flores y el dependiente me reconoció después de tiempo, el logro distraerlos yo escape, dejando la silla a un lado.

Después de eso fue un poco difícil regresar a Londres por medios muggles y decidí tomarme un café antes de ir al caldero chorreante

Entonces la poción la preparo Ud.

Que tanto sabe de ella Potter, lo miro no seguirá metiéndose en problemas verdad

No señor pero debo reconocer que su poción es perfecta , todavía , no se cuales son sus efectos , pero estimula la mente de tal forma que hace que la victima crea que nace de ella la orden que le ha dado el que le dio la poción, haciendo que esta se vuelva terca y obstinada en defender sus ideas

Bien Potter veo que empieza a utilizar su cerebro, para algo más que para llorar

No Potter, no me mire así y quiere que le diga algo más al igual que a su madre

No Lily, No , yo no he molestado, castigado, insultado o ofendido a Potter, por ser hijo de James o por que tu moriste al protegerlo, tampoco podía se tan iluso para culparlo a él por eso.

Cada castigo, o insulto se los gano a pulso con sus insolencias, a ver por que no empezamos a recordarle a su mamá, que Ud., no es una victima de mi resentimiento y odio, como seguramente le ha hecho creer.

empecemos tal vez por primer año, no le parece, yo me presento a su salón de clase y mientras obtengo la atención de toda la clase Ud., esta distraído escribiendo tonterías no , pero se suponía que por lo menos había leído el libro pero no , que más daba el señor siempre había sido tan autosuficiente para no necesitar un libro de pociones verdad , pero eso solo fue el comienzo verdad, siempre tenia que ser tan predecible bastaba solo que lo molestara un poco , para que se convierta un inútil incapaz de unir bien una oración, nunca presto verdadera atención en mi clase era mas divertidas las conversaciones con su amigos pero lo que si me hizo rabiar y castigarlo , fue su total falta de sentido común

En vez de dedicar su tiempo a estudiar y realizar sus deberes Ud. se aseguraba de poner su vida en peligro y descubrir secretos que no le habían confiado a Ud., siempre tenia que representar el papel del héroe, el que rompía las reglas y lo felicitaban por eso, y sabe Ud. los crucius que recibe por su culpa por que cada vez que el niño decidía jugar al héroe, era una oportunidad perdida de Voldemort, siempre se había enterado a ultima hora y sus planes no salían como el quería porque no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de planear su muerte y todo por supuesto era culpa mía ,se suponía que debía informarle de Ud., hacer que caiga en una trampa para que muera, pero yo no necesitaba hacer eso verdad ,año tras año se arriesgaba cada vez más tentando su suerte, entonces no me diga que lo de mi actitud con Ud. no se la gano Ud. a pulso con su imprudencia. Falta de sentido común, su arrogancia no, siempre decía que no le gustaba que lo trataran diferente, que no le gustaba ser una celebridad pero se esforzaba tanto en serlo, siempre metiéndose en problemas de adultos no, presumiendo que era poderoso , por lo menos no podía fingir solo por un momento que era débil que tal vez no era el elegido , que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a Voldemort, pero no que va, era demasiado para ud.

Harry ya no aguanto más y le contesto, no es cierto , lo que Ud., dice no es verdad primero , tratando de ser aceptado , intentando poner todos mis esfuerzos por que por lo menos aquí no fuera un estorbo, total tenia que ganarme un lugar yo no tenia padres , ni nadie que me defendiera , lo menos que podía ser, era ganarme su cariño y respeto y proteger a mis amigos tratar de impedir que le hicieran daño a las personas que yo quería , protegerme de ese maldito, ya que según Uds. me protegían pero el profesor Querrel era Voldemort y tuvo muchas oportunidades de matarme , después la serpiente de Voldemort que me repetía siempre sus ansias de matar, ver lo que hacia Voldemort con sus victimas cree que podría estar feliz estar orgulloso, de que podría estar orgulloso dígame había un motivo para estarlo , pues no lo creo y lamento haberle causado tantos problemas pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en nada más que en los problemas que ya tenia.


	36. CONFESIONES II

_**CONFESIONES Y LIMITES 2**_

Draco estaba sorprendido, con lo que había escuchado, de verdad que los dos tenían razón por una parte Harry eran tan predecible era tan fácil lograr que se moleste o cometa una falta por imprudente , siempre tratando de proteger a todos antes que a él, su padrino tenia razón, por otra conocía la infancia de Potter , el no tenia a nadie era lógico que se sintiera así, lamentablemente ellos solo habían sido piezas en el juego de Dumboldore contra Voldemort esa era la única verdad

Lily le dijo a Harry, creo que hay algo más que se te olvida mencionarnos, no te parece que es mejor saber la verdad, lo dijo mirando a Draco

Bueno la verdad mamá es que ha habido ciertos problemas en el colegio , con cierta poción, además de una especie de secta o grupo secreto denominado el circulo del poder que tiene como lideres a Rodolfo Kurts que es un chico español, que esta en mi mismo año , el otros es un chico francés llamado Andy Watson también compañero de clases, ellos esta intentando realizar una confabulación que involucra a Hogwarts, el colegio esta de cabeza al no estar McGonagall allí, por sufrir de una extraña enfermedad que es contagiosa por lo que cerraron el despacho de la dirección, no existen profesores leales a Hogwarts la mayoría son nuevos y muestran bastante desinterés con respecto a lo que les pase a sus alumnos, un grupo de mortífagos parecía tener el control del colegio, pero ahora creemos que los del circulo poder, son los que tienen el control y que han formado una especie de alianza con los mortífagos , obligando a los alumnos del colegio a brindar generosas contribuciones y chantajearlos , en lo que involucra a las cuatro casas , están utilizando la perfecta poción de nuestro querido profesor Snape ,lo dijo con sarcasmo, para hacer que los alumnos obedezcan sus ordenes aunque todavía no hemos podido adivinar como exactamente funciona .

Respecto a mi amistad con Harry padrino , yo lo puedo explicar, los mortífagos me tenían controlado y me consideraron un traidor, no necesito decirte como ellos tratan a los traidores verdad, al no tener como defenderme ni ningún respaldo solo deshonra, solo me quedaba intentar seguir viviendo para así proteger la vida de mi madre, le pedí de favor a Harry, que me ayude , necesitaba sobrevivir, y el me ayudo luego de eso surgió nuestra amistad y aquí estamos.

Snape estaba sorprendido, Draco era una completa contradicción tal parecer que ya no conocía a su ahijado

Lily al ver la confusión de todos dijo, por que no tomamos un descanso ya esta preparada su habitación, creo que es mucho todavía lo que queda por conversar pero por el momento es mejor tomar un descanso no les parece ha sido demasiadas tensiones para un solo día.

Harry te aviso que e invitado a Severus hacer mi huésped por esta semana mientras me ayuda con lo del antídoto de su poción y yo reviso alguna poción para curarlo, espero que podremos tratarnos cordialmente , ya que debido al estado de tensión que nos encontramos todos es mejor mantener la calma y no alterarse , no te parece.

Por supuesto tienes razón mamá yo estoy de acuerdo que el profeso Snape sea nuestro huésped lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo que no pudo evitar reprimir.

Vamos Harry los acompañamos a su habitación y luego yo te acompaño a tu tuya te parece.

No mamá espera un momento, yo necesito conversar en privado con el profesor Snape unos minutos por que no acompañas a Draco, y después vamos nosotros.

Lily miro a Snape y este solo asintió

Me acompaña al despacho por favor, dijo Harry

Draco estaba sorprendido Harry se veía tan seguro ahora y Snape mostraba su ya mascara imperturbable, aunque habría jurado que había esbozado una sonrisa cuando Harry se dio la vuelta.

Harry abrió el despacho pase por favor, siéntese, tal vez un café, Harry puso un hechizo que insonorizo la habitación.

No gracias, bien Potter a que debo tener el placer de su compañía obviamente lo dijo en forma sarcástica

El profesor seguía siendo tan intimidante como en primer año, pero el no era precisamente un niño, tenia que recurrir a su vena Slythering, ahora más que a su valentía , no quería que se burle de él pero Draco tenia razón ,el podía hacerlo, también había tenido buenos maestros y este era un asunto el cual no esta dispuesto a perder nada, se lo debía a Sirius, a su Papa y a él su mamá era eso, su mamá y Snape ni siquiera podría soñar en querer algo con ella ,antes muerto que permitirlo , pero estaba frente al mejor actor, el único capaz de ser el mejor espía , ni siquiera en el momento de su muerte se había delatado tenia que hacerlo despacio y firme sin mostrar debilidad alguna

Tal vez Whisky de fuego una excelente cosecha dijo el león

Estaba asombrado Snape aquel niño que hasta hace unos momentos habían estado llorando a lado de su madre ahora podía portarse tan fríamente podría considerarse un buen Slythering , mira que atreverse a ofrecerle Whisky, sabiendo que era solo una provocación, solo negó con la cabeza, quería negarse decirle que no tenia tiempo para perder y irse pero le agradaba ese comportamiento que no era precisamente Grifindors , que quería , Harry no era de dar vueltas era siempre tan claro que podías sin mucho esfuerzo saber que pensaba ,por lo que decía , siempre él solo se delataba, si no podía con su genio.

Potter

Profesor , parece que su encierro y el echo de que no tenga magia , han hecho que su carácter tan afable y compresivo se haya vuelto algo agrio , que lamentable suceso verdad, lo dijo con sarcasmo

Bastante trágico Potter el que Ud. haya perdido su carácter Gryffindor le sentaba bastante bien créame, lo dijo sonriendo.

Sabe profesor, necesito saber cuales son sus intenciones para con mi señora madre y desde cuando se encuentra en mi casa

Ahí estaba Potter no podía continuar con el juego, ese era el motivo tal vez si lo hacia sufrir un poco:

Eso no es de su incumbencia y llevo dos días en su casa en contra de mi voluntad por supuesto

Profesor no se altere por favor , lo menos que quiero es que mi mamá se moleste conmigo por su salud, y es que, la verdad es que ,él que se metiera con Ud. seria un patético cobarde al no poder defenderse como siempre Ud., no tendría la menor oportunidad, no le parece, sabe , pero creo que Ud. no necesita más emociones verdad , siempre viviendo al filo de la navaja , pero lo entiendo sabe ,yo no he matado a tantas personas como Ud. pero , matar a Voldemort fue agradable , primero uno siente opresión y culpabilidad , pero después cuando ya no esta esa persona que se ha encargado de hacer tu vida una pesadilla, cuando siente paz, te hace feliz y sabe , yo estaba feliz hasta que ciertas circunstancias y personas se volvieron a meter en mi camino, pero no dudaría un minuto en hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para volver a tener mi adorada paz

No ese chiquillo insolente lo estaba amenazando de muerte , a él , claro que había elegido cuidadosamente las palabras , cualquier patanatas , que pretendía a Lily estarían temblando ante la amenaza del héroe salvador del mundo , el gran Harry Potter ,pero ese mocoso , era demasiado ingenuo, si pensaba que el podía tener temor.

Severus solo rio

Harry, se molesto y su magia acabo con todos los cristales de la oficina

Creo que es Ud. el que no esta estable Potter, será mejor que hablemos cuando se sienta mejor

No grito el chico y utilizando un movimiento de su mano cerro la oficina con magia .Ud. no se va de aquí sino me da una respuesta, ya empezaba nuevamente a gritar y a patalear y a comportarse como un crio

Cálmese Potter iba muy bien no lo eche a perder por favor, mire que tal vez pensaba felicitarlo

Por esta vez y para ser franco me gusto su actuación le voy a conceder su ansiada respuesta, pero yo no necesito precisamente magia , ciertos ingredientes en una de sus comidas y le aseguro que nadie sabrá por que el niño que vivió murió, triste es no saber pociones verdad una verdadera lastima.

Su mamá es como una hermana , para mi una gran amiga a l a cual respeto y quiero mucho , por su sacrificio decidí a pesar de todo protegerlo a Ud., y por esos ojos que me recordaban cual era mi deber y mi lugar, su mamá desde el primer día me dejo las cosas claras y yo acepte su amistad y le correspondí ofreciéndole la mas sincera y pura muestra de amistad, jamás vería a su mamá de forma diferente , pero escuche Potter ella ahora es la principal causa de que hoy esté aquí y la voy a proteger de todos e incluso de Ud. si le hace daño.

Como se atreve, yo jamás dañaría a mi mamá grito

No Potter no , si cuando fue a recogerlo a la cámara secreta lo encontró dormido en su habitación después de hacer todos sus deberes , es un irresponsable, sabes a lo que ella se esta exponiendo con tal de mantenerlo alejado de los problemas, ella no vacilaría un solo momento en volver a exponer su vida con tal de salvar la suya y yo no estoy dispuesto a verla morir de nueva así que por primera vez piense en ella en lo mucho que sufre cada vez que se expone , no sea imprudente Potter

Yo lo siento profesor le prometo que seré más cuidadoso

Eso espero por su bien, podría abrir por favor

Si disculpe,

una cosa más ,yo estaría muy atento su mamá es demasiado joven y hermosa esta trabajando una división de aurores donde la mayoría son jóvenes , siendo una mujer viuda de excelente posición y madre de Ud., creo que hay más de un advenedizo detrás de ella

A que se refiere, sabe que en estos dos días que llevo en esta casa , vienen cerca de diez a doce lechuzas trayendo rosa y, chocolates y otras chucherías y no son precisamente para Ud., entonces ya debería saber, lo dijo riendo y se fue .

Todo bien pregunto Lily l verlo salir, si no te preocupes será mejor que suba a hablar con Draco

Harry, no sabia que pensar, seria cierto eso o lo había echo por molestarlo como siempre con Snape no se podía saber , pero estaba seguro por su mirada que no mentía cuando decía que quería a su mamá como una amiga y eso le alegro sobremanera, el ya no seria su enemigo.

Harry, vamos a tu habitación

Si mamá pero te puedes quedar conmigo un rato,

Claro cariño

Mamá como era papá era verdad que siempre molestaba a Snape solo por que no le gustaba él, solo por que papá no tenia con que entretenerse, el era así

Severus te dijo eso

No mamá, yo una vez vi sus recuerdos, vi eso, sin su autorización, también vi cuando tu lo defendías y el te llamo, de esa manera tan horrible

Tranquilo cariño me llamo sangre sucia y ya te explique por que lo hizo ,en cuanto a tu Papá veras tu papá era una persona muy leal inteligente simpático, un excelente mago y también un buen amigo, pero también estaba el echo de que era un sangre pura hijo único consentido en todo y acostumbrado a que el resto de mundo le rinda pleitesía por ser quien era , no necesitaba muchos esfuerzos para que las pociones o los hechizos le salieran a la perfección , y era una estrella que brillaba con luz propia , el jugador más admirado y deseado de todo Hogwarts, pero era noble y tierno y nunca hubo maldad en su corazón ,si el pudo realizar algunas ofensas y comportarse a veces de forma engreída , pero tampoco , es que no tenia corazón pero con el era mejor pedir por favor , ceder , estaba acostumbrado hacer su voluntad y fue uno de los motivos de muchas peleas antes de casarnos y Severus siempre buscaba la forma de acusarlos, siempre estaba detrás de ellos, ellos según decía James solo se defendían , dijo riendo.

Entonces mi papá fue cruel y arrogante con lo que les caían mal, si las cosas no eran como el quería entonces estaban mal dijo enfurruñado Harry.

Harry tu papá cambió mucho después de la muerte de sus padres , el no estaba acostumbrado al dolor tal vez por eso le era difícil perdonar, entender que las cosas no siempre son como quieres que sean, fue un golpe muy duro para él , tubo que crecer y hacerse responsable y no le fue fácil, para cuando tu naciste el era otro, y fue por eso que sin importarle el sueldo , que pudiera percibir, ni él hecho de que expondría su vida al estar Voldemort matando aurores el decidió convertirse en auror para ayudar a proteger a los magos, yo estoy orgullosa de el y de ti cariño, tu no puedes dudar que el te quería y también dio su vida por ti. Y yo te aseguro que si tu papá estuviera vivo, pese a todo le daría las gracias por haberte protegido a Severus.

Harry descansa un poco cariño todavía falta muchos arreglos para el evento , otra platica acerca de lo que haces en el colegio a parte de estudiar , y creo que debo también preocuparme por tu notas, creo recordarte que llegamos a un acuerdo verdad.


	37. CONFESIONES III

_**CONFESIONES Y LIMITES 3**_

Si mamá he estado estudiando, solo me distraje un poco, pero no he descuidado mis estudios, puedo pedirte un favor, pero prométeme que no te vas a reír

Por supuesto que no cariño dime

Cántame si , solo una canción

Claro que te canto cariño.

En la otra habitación de huéspedes, se encontraba Draco hablando con su padrino

Muy bien Draco estoy esperando, que fue lo que te paso para que intentaras hacer esa tontería

Padrino, fue todo tan confuso, yo sentía rabia, mucho dolor, me han pasado tantas cosas este año, y lo de anoche, fue lo que me hizo perder el control, estaba liberando mi magia a través de hechizos simples para tratar de calmarme, y sentí como una especie de voz me llamaba , como si la cámara me invitaba a unirme, como podría libarme de cualquier sufrimiento si hacia lo que quería , sentía más magia en mi de la que podía controlar

Podría jurar que era la magia de Salazar, esa cámara tiene vida de eso no lo dudo, pero no supe más porqué Harry entro y se perdió él vinculo

Bien y cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso, que fue lo que te llevo al borde , al limite a hacer que Draco Malfoy príncipe de Slytherin se comporte como un crio llorón, dejando todo lo que te enseñada año tras año , que fue

Eso, es algo que prefiero no decirte, te burlarías de mí y con toda la razón, seguramente me lo recordarías por el resto de mi vida, lo lamento padrino pero no te lo voy a decir

Así que es algo para reírse, a ver tal vez pueda adivinar

Que es lo que le podría pasar a un adolecente con todos sus hormonas revueltas, el dinero no lo creo, ya llevas cerca de un año en esa situación, amenazas, tampoco, dijiste que Potter te ayudo en eso , tal vez tu orgullo, no , eres más fuerte que eso , solo queda una cosa el amor, si tu vida depende de que la persona que amas no te rechacé verdad, así que estas enamorado y no eres correspondido, vamos Draco creo que has perdido tu toque, y se puede saber quien es la afortunada

Padrino yo no he dicho nada, no empieces a tratar de sacarme información, te conozco demasiado bien.

Vamos Draco, mira, te prometo, que solo me voy a burlar de ti por esta vez, si , por que no me lo dices ,recuerda que voy a regresar al colegio y me voy a enterar y te juro que no dejare de recordártelo todos los días que me queden de vida así que porque no me lo dices ahora me burlo un poco y no lo vuelvo a mencionar en publico, que te parece.

Padrino eres imposible, esta bien

Estoy enamorado de Pansy Parkinson y ella se va a casar con el papanatas de Andy Watson, por su dinero me dejo a mí para preferir a ese imbécil y arrastrarse a sus pies, mira que llevar a interponerse , para protegerlo de uno de mis ataques

Ja ja ja ja enamorado de Pansy Parkinson , no Draco, eso es imposible, no puedes estar enamorado de esa chica , es tu orgullo herido es todo , enamorado de Pansy, no sea ridículo Draco, Pansy a estado detrás de ti por cerca de quince años nunca le hiciste caso, siempre decías que era una obligación que tenias que cumplir y el ultimo año en que por fin te libras de ella , me vas decir que estas enamorado y que te ibas a matar por ella, no si Lily tenia razón, tu no necesitas que yo te pegue , ya se te voy a dar una poción para la locura eso es todo.

Padrino no estoy loco y es la verdad

Draco, no empieces, es solo tu orgullo y te lo voy a demostrar, no tienes dinero, tus padres no están ceca dejaste de ser el centro de atracción, como seria que estarías de desesperado que te hiciste amigo de tu peor enemigo y era lógico que al no tener a Pansy a tus pies , te fijaras en ella , pero de eso a amor hay mucha diferencia demasiada

Padrino estoy enamorado de ella

Aunque así sea lo puedo corregir con una poción adecuada, debo recordarte que no debes perder el tiempo en banalidades, todavía tienes un futuro, tu también fuiste una victima y yo merezco una recompensa por tanto sacrificios no lo crees, me he arriesgado demasiado, y tu eres mi ahijado así que es lógico que sea ahora yo quien te invite a regresar a tu vida llena de privilegios y dinero.

A que te refieres padrino

Todavía no es el momento que lo sepas, solo te diré , que muy pronto lograras recuperar tu posición y estatus social y ahí tu me dirás si es que todavía sigues enamorado de Pansy Parkinson.

Ahora descasemos un poco, después necesito que practiques conmigo, necesito recuperar mi magia cuanto antes.

Claro padrino, padrino Lily es muy bonita ahora comprendo por que te gusta tanto

Draco no digas tonterías, Lyli es solo una amiga

Si padrino como tu digas lo dijo riendo

Casi al medio día, Lily se despertó, todo en la casa todavía dormían, por esa semana tendría el turno de la noche , Krecher me ayudas a preparar la comida por favor

Por supuesto señora, creo que con lo que hay aquí podremos preparar algo, pero debo hacer algunas compras lo antes posible la despensa esta casi vacía

Después de una hora la comida estaba lista

Harry, cariño despierta ya esta la comida

Esta bien mamá ya voy

Toc, toc, toc Severus ,Draco por favor levántense es hora del almuerzo ,

Después de diez minutos todos estaban sentados en la mesa, correctamente vestidos

Harry, Draco, me gustaría qué hoy vallan a terminar de ver el arreglo de los artistas , y hacer unas confirmaciones y depósitos de dinero para el evento

Esta bien mamá

Draco estas de acuerdo

Si señora como Ud. desee

Bueno yo voy hacer unas compras para la casa, te gustaría encargarme algo Severus

Si claro, después te doy la lista de los ingredientes para las pociones

Bueno mamá creo que nosotros mejor nos vamos o no alcanzaremos hacer todo lo necesario

Esta bien, Harry acompáñame para entregarte el dinero, no olvides de pedir los recibos esta bien

Si claro

Draco, toma, vas a salir, y sea mejor que compres algo y que te diviertas un poco

Padrino yo no podría aceptar este dinero, es tuyo.

Vamos Draco mí, no tienes que portarte así o me voy a molestar vamos has lo que siempre hacías cuando salías, y no te preocupes ya te lo dije déjame ese asunto a mí, trata de olvidar por hoy todos tipo de problemas y diviértete aunque lo creo difícil acompañado de Potter.

Draco vámonos ya tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer

Esta bien ya voy

Harry, y Draco se pasaron casi toda la tarde entre confirmaciones y negociaciones al terminar estaban cansados y enfrente de una tienda de golosinas mágicas

Vamos dijo Draco, necesito hacer unas compras

Esta bien, vamos

Los dos empezaron hacer compras, y a elegir golosinas

Después de prácticamente media hora, los dos terminaron, quisiera cómprame una nueva camisa me acompañas al callejón Diagon

Bueno, esta bien, pero no crees que levantaremos mucho revuelo si nos ven juntos

Si lo había pensado, pero con glamour, creo que nadie me reconocerá por lo menos a mi tu puede disfrutar de tu fama

Esta bien vamos, pero no me hace gracia disfrutar de mi fama lo dijo sarcástico.

Draco cambio su apariencia, el color de su cabello a castaño y ojos de color miel, Estaban muy bien vestidos,

Te gusta esta apariencia, creo que me veo patético

No para nada, aun conservas tu estilo, no importa el cabello o el color de tus ojos siempre serás el arrogante , orgullosos y presumido Draco Malfoy

Llegaron al caldero chorreante,

Tom el dueño del caldero chorreante les dio la bienvenida

Buenas tardes señor, nos podría dar acceso al callejón Diagón

Señor Harry Potter , pase por favor, no desea tomar algo junto con su amigo

Señor Harry Potter, somos del diario el profeta ,les gustaría prestar algunas declaraciones y quien es su amigo parece muy simpático , habla muchacho como te llamas

Draco, con las mirada , los fulmino , Harry vienes o vas a dejar que esta bola de arrastrados , lame botas te sigan alabando

No ,disculpen ,no pienso prestar declaraciones

A Draco después de eso no lo volvieron a molestar y tampoco a Harry por la mirado furiosa que les mando.

Todos volteaban a verlos Harry estaba nervioso, no le gustaba ser el centro de atracción, intentaba caminar lo más rápido posible

Tranquilo Potter solo estas logrando que más gente te preste atención, siempre pensé que lo disfrutaba ahora veo que no, sin embargo, no voy a perder mi estilo y elegancia para huir por tus ataques de timidez y bochorno

Tranquilízate, porqué estas, nerviosos es que piensas que te van a comer , tu no debías temerles , deberías estar furiosos con la cantidad de ataques y calificativos que usaron en tu contra para desprestigiarte o no te acuerdas

Tienes razón, sin embargo no me gusta ser observado como bicho raro

No lo eres a menos que quieras serlo, has tu lo mismo obsérvalos intimídalos , que le causa pavor atreverse a presentarse ante ti ,tu no estas en la obligación de ser cortes con ellos , puedes despreciarlos , intimidarlos , hacerles desplantes en este momento Potter, tu tienes el poder en tus manos utilizalo y mno dejes que ellos te utilizen

Cierto, es difícil, pero no imposible porqué no vamos a comprar la ropa que dijistes , esta bien

Si vamos ,

Al llegar, empezaron a elegir unas camisas, Draco ,cogía una de unos estantes y u chico un poco mas alto y corpulento, se acercaba peligrosamente a él haciendo el ademan de quitarle la camisa, pero no lo logro, Draco fue más rápido

Damela increpo el muchacho

Harry, crees que le siente a mi chofer , será solo un regalo

De que estaba hablando Draco, a con su mirado lo entiendo todo y bastante rápido, creo que estaría bien

Damela imbécil grito el muchacho o te vas a arrepentir

Que miedo me das estoy temblando, bola de manteca, grito

Mira , don nadie sabes quien soy yo , el hijo del nuevo ministro de magia y me has dado todas las excusas para acusarte con mi padre y te metan en Askaban a menos que me pidas perdón de rodillas, ya no me importa la camisa, pero no esta demás enseñarle a comportarse a la plebe

Draco empezo a reir , descaradamente

Vámonos Harry, no tengo la intención de estar rspirando el mismo aire de un cerdo que se cree el rey del mundo

Harry volteo, el había pensado en defenderlo pero con solo mirar a Malfoy sabia que Malfoy no necesitaba que lo defendieran

Tu eres Harry Potter verdad, lastima que juntes con un don nadie como este, pero debe ser por que tu madre es una sangre sucia, lastima si no serias aceptado…

No pudo terminar la frase, por que Harry, lo lanzo contra una pared, con un crucius

No me gusto para nada lo que dijiste, te puedes meter conmigo, pero con mi madre no te hubieses metido, te vas arrepentir, por cada silaba de esa palabra, te crees importante, no pues yo lo soy más, tengo el poder de matarte si se me antoja, a menos claro que exista un motivo para no hacerlo

Draco estaba impresionado al igual que todos los compradores

Harry, ya no era el mismo, podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos en este momento si le preguntaban a él , ese niño estaba perdido.

Harry, llamo Draco detente, ya entendió

Perdón, perdón suéltame suplicaba el niño

En ese mismo momento llegaba un grupo de aurores y su madre con ellos

Lily al ver esto , le dijo Harry cariño, suéltalo si , la magia se podía sentir en todo el lugar

Discúlpate o mueres, lo dijo amenazador Harry

Lo siento los siento perdón lloraba el niño

Harry bajo la varita

Estas bien, le dijo mirando al chico

Si señora disculpe dijo el chico temblando

Draco hablo, escúchame imbécil ninguna palabra de esto, por tu bien siseo

Harry, Draco regresen por favor yo me encargo

Mamá él

No hay problema cariño si lo hiciste seguro fue por una razón poderosa, me encargara de que regrese a su casa

Los demás aurores se habían quedado fríos ante el poder del niño.

Vamos Harry dijo Draco


	38. SENTIMIENTOS

_**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**_

Draco acompaño a Harry, estaba nervioso, no sabia que hacer por que ese estúpido se había atrevido a meterse con su madre, por que él no se había podido controlar, todos lo habían visto y ese niño era el hijo del ministro lo podía mandar a Askaban y con justa razón había utilizado una imperdonable

Harry, Harry estas bien

Si, es que no se ahora que va a pasar

Salieron del caldero chorreante, sin levantar sospechas y tomaron el autobús noctambulo directo a su casa

Harry, estaba nervioso movía sus manos frenéticamente

Puedes dejar de hacer esos por favor

Harry, solo asintió, no quería pelear, no estuvo bien lo que hizo pero ese niño lo saco de sus casillas, tampoco quería decirle a Draco, el siempre había insultado a Hermione, Draco había cambiado pero de eso prefería no hablarlo con él.

Entraron y Snape estaba leyendo una revista

Harry, saludo con un frio buenas noches y se dirigió a su habitación, el sabia que era una ofensa lo escucho muchas veces, Malfoy decírselo a Hermione, pero esto había sido diferente , era un dolor profundo , el no lo pudo controlar solo necesitaba hacer que se calle torturarlo por haberse atrevido a insultar a su madre , y que tal si salía en los periódicos y si todos empezaban a referirse a su madre como una sangre sucia, el no lo podría soportar, no podía permitir que la dañaran de ninguna forma de eso estaba seguro, pero que hacer al parecer había acabado con Voldemort pero no con todos los prejuicios, que hacer no quería esa noticia en los titulares de mañana por otra parte su mamá no lo había regañado , ni siquiera se había molestado, le dijo que no había problema que lo entendía , no había tenido que explicarle nada , era bueno sentirse comprendido y no juzgado , pero no sabia que hacer tantos sentimientos, lo embargaban, pena angustia, alegría de sentirse comprendido, furia , por que el no iba permitir que nadie insulte a su madre a si tenga que cruciar a todos los sangre pura que se les cruce n su camino , la magia , empezó a sentirse , por toda la casa, y si lo mandaban Askaban y si lo separaban de su madre, no sabia que hacer.

En la sala estaba Draco y Severus, Drco le explicaba lo ocurrido Severus entendía perfectamente a Harry, pero ese desequilibrio en la magia en Harry era muy peligroso

Padrino, Potter a cambiado bastante mantiene mucho de años anteriores pero hay cierta parte de el que podría llamarse Slythering y que esta tomando mayor fuerza

Es peligroso Draco, Potter tiene demasiado poder para que no lo sepa controlar eso es peligroso, para el como para los demás.

.Buenas noches y Harry donde esta pregunto preocupada Lily, venia cargada con varias revistas de Quidish

en su cuarto dijo Draco

Esta bien voy a verlo, Krecher prepara todo para cenar

Lily subió y Harry estaba con sus manos en la cabeza, la magia se sentía claramente eso significaba que había un desequilibrio mágico muy fuerte la única forma de descubrir que pasaba era dándole la poción de la personalidad

Hola mi amor como estas lo dijo besándole en la frente

Bien mamá pero que paso

Harry, necesito que respires profundamente, mira cariño, yo no te voy juzgar por tu proceder tampoco pienso castigarte porqué te entiendo, y entiendo esos impulsos y la furia que seguramente te causaran las palabras de ese chico, pero tu debes comprender que sus prejuicios e insultos no me dañan si a ti no te hacen daño y yo tenia previsto hacer esto después en vacaciones pero ya no hay tiempo ,así que por ahora necesito que te relajes y no te preocupes por se asunto por que esta solucionado

Harry, confía en mi cariño, te lo prometí estoy aquí para protegerte y así será

Harry , tu debes entender, que nosotros vivimos en una sociedad llena de prejuicios y hipocresía , y reconozco cariño y hoy estuve ahí para protegerte, pero no siempre lo voy a poder hacer, nosotros debemos reconocer entre nuestros amigos y enemigos , y saber enfrentarlos y para eso necesito que estés bien seguro de ti mismo al igual que de tu magia la cual debe ser estable , y para ayudarte necesito que confíes en mi esta bien

Mamá yo siempre confió en ti sin dudarlo

Harry, la poción que tengo en las manos sirve para ver tu personalidad, tu magia esta inestable, lo que significa que existe un conflicto y necesito descubrirlo, me dejas ayudarte

Esta bien mamá, pero yo después no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasa cuando tomo la poción

No te preocupes cariño, te aseguro que cuando termine te vas a sentir mejor

Harry se tomo la poción

Y empezaron aparecer los tres Harry adultos y el niño que podría decirse tenia unos 9 o diez años de edad

Todos empezaron a rodearla y el pequeño la abrazo, los otros tres solo la miraban

Bueno chicos, no imagine que fueran cuatro, pero le he traído revistas de quidisch, le gustaría leer

Todos empezaron a leer

Pequeñito, podemos hablar un momento mientras los demás están entretenidos

Si mamá como tu quieras

Y dime que pasa que tal te llevas con ellos

Mejor, al principio no fue así, pero después nos empezamos a entender

Y ¿ese reloj?

Bueno me lo regalo Draco, te puedo contar un secreto, pero no se lo dices a nadie

Lo prometo no se lo digo a nadie lo dijo sonriendo

El es mi amigo pero todos piensan que seguimos siendo enemigos, así es más divertido

Entiendo, Harry, dime que paso en el almacén, porque lo hiciste cariño

Se merecía más mamá mucho más, lastima que ellos no me dejaron continuar, lo hubiese matado

Harry cariño, no digas eso que fue lo que te dijo que te enfureció tanto Lily, necesitaba saber todo lo que sentía Harry por eso necesitaba hacer esa pregunta

Eso es algo señora que Ud. no puede saber, sin embargo le diré que puede contar con mi protección, jamás permitiré que alguien le haga daño, jamás, ese imbécil, va conocer mi furia eso solo fue un adelanto

Cariño la venganza no te hace bien esos sentimientos te lastiman, prométeme que lo vas a perdonar y que no vas hacer nada para lastimarlo

No eso nunca, no te puedo prometer algo que no voy a cumplir

A ver Harry entonces por lo menos puedes prometerme que intentaras ser más sutil este bien

Bueno eso si puedo prometerte, pero quiero que a cambio de eso me des muchos regalos para navidad, si mami por favor

Y me puedes dar pistas como que regalos quieres,

Bueno si, pero que ellos no se enteren nunca me dejan que exprese mis deseos siempre me dicen que soy un egoísta y caprichoso y que me parezco a Malfoy, qué parezco una serpiente rastrera, son malos mamá castígalos si y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejía

Cariño no te preocupes yo voy hablar con ellos y dime que regalos quieres te prometo que te los compro todos

De verdad

Por supuesto cariño, pero se supone que debes sacarte buenas notas y portarte bien

Yo me porto un poquito bien mamá siempre qué no se metan conmigo , y lo de mis notas bueno he mejorado bastante ,si no fuera por estos seria el primero en todo mamá, por que yo soy el ganador , no ves que soy simpático aunque con estos lentes me veo mal mamá, además es difícil cuando juego al Quidisch con ellos , puedes hacer para que ya no los use y este pelo es deprimente no va con mi personalidad

Lo intentare pequeño, bueno pues dime cuales son tus regalos

Bueno, una, escoba, la nueva nimbus si es muy bonita mamá y tiene una velocidad increíble además que voy hacer la envidia de todo Hogwarts, también quiero una Snich, ropa, si bastante ropa, un mango para mi varita, también un diario , me gustaría tener un Pegaso o un Hipogrifo y una serpiente pequeñita, pero no se los digan a ellos, se van a enojar y no me dejaran dar mi opinión ,me estoy cansando , nunca me hacen caso

No te preocupes cariño, y bueno un Pegaso o hipogrifo, va ser un poco difícil ,pero yo te los consigo.

Mamá eres muy bonita, tu también deberías comprarte muchos vestidos para que te veas preciosa, muy bien cariño, y una cosa más, no me gusta Snape deberías decirle que se valla, no me gusta su compañía

Así y por que no, a caso le tienes miedo o te ha hecho algo para molestarte.

Miedo yo de él. Mamá por favor si es solo Quejecus, no le tengo miedo y tengo muchas bromas que gastarle lastima que ellos no me dejan, pero lo más importante yo no soporto que este a tu lado, así sean solo amigos

Harry el se ira la próxima semana prométeme que te vas a comportar esta bien

Si tu me prometes que no vas a tener ningún pretendiente, porque al único que tu puedes querer es a mi papá , a ningún otro le voy a permitir que se te acerque

Harry, yo no tengo pretendientes y si al único que quiero y voy a querer es a tu papá

Y dime tienes novias,

Bueno una que otra, sabes que por el momento le he prestado atención a dos

Dos

Si, pero no te molestes yo te quiero más a ti ,

Lily sonrió y , cuéntame cual te gusta más de las dos

Gynni, pero Pamela es muy bonita me entiende y es divertida y Gynni

Es mandona, un poco gruñona, claro que se muere por mí, pero también es caprichosa y difícil

Pero también es muy bonita y me quiere sinceramente

Y tú la quieres

Bueno un poquito

Esta bien cariño, te entiendo, pero trata de controlarte esta bien yo voy hablar con ellos para que te entiendan , pero tu prométeme que los vas a escuchar y vas a ceder un poquito si

Bueno, pero si tu me dices que me quieres más a mi que a ellos

Harry, no puedes pensar así, todos Uds., son una sola persona y no puedes llevarte mal con ellos y yo los quiero a todos por que todos son el Harry que yo quiero , pero si te llevas mejor con ellos puede ser que te quiera un poquito más a ti que tal .

Bien muy bien y quiero que me cantes una canción todas las noches también que me leas cuentos si

Por supuesto cariño

Eres muy dulce

Mamá gracias por confiar en mí, es algo que muy pocas personas hicieron ,gracias por defenderme .

Puedes ir a buscar hay algunas revistas sobre los mejores artículos deportivos del mundo mágico , tal vez hay algo más que te guste y te pueda comprar por navidad

Lyli estaba segura , que ella había echo a ese Harry tan vanidoso y caprichoso, claro que este se parecía mucho a James antes de conocerla, todavía había una oportunidad si ese niño estaba ahí , hasta celoso había resultado el niño , digno hijo de su padre eso era seguro

Pero ahora tenia que enfrentar tres Harry, que habían sido el fruto de años de maltratos, manipulaciones falta de cariño,

Los tres eran adultos y al parecer dos de ellos conversaban uno estaba en un rincón sentado en el suelo en un rincón del cuarto y su rodillas estaban pegadas a su cuerpo llorando.

Harry que te pasa cariño tranquilo

No mamá yo lo siento perdóname por favor, yo no lo quise hacer, tu ya no me vas a querer, y yo me lo merezco pero mamá perdóname si , castígame si quieres pero no me dejes con ellos por favor no me vuelvas a dejar con ellos, yo no lo soportaría mamá yo no lo haría ,lo se me he portado mal pero yo te quiero mucho, yo no podría volver a estar solo , estaba llorando, temblando

Harry cariño ven abrázame si

Como crees que yo no te voy a querer, no importa lo que tu hagas yo siempre te voy a querer me entiendes, yo te amo ,eres mi único hijo como puedes pensar que no te voy a querer , eres mi ángel, y te quiero mucho cariño, mucho y te voy a proteger no volveré a dejar que pienses qué estas solo , cálmate si , mira esto no te hace bien

Cariño, yo no te voy a castigar, yo te quiero, y jamás pensaría en hacerte daño mucho menos en volver a dejarte con ellos

Harry seguía llorando, mamá si quieres , yo puedo trabajar para ayudarte también puedo preparar la comida o me puedo que dar sin comer , si quieres no vuelvo a salir de la habitación y ni siquiera hago ruido para molestarte.

Pero no dejes de quererme mamá gracias por confiar en mí, te prometo que seré más prudente mamá

Oh Harry perdóname por favor yo no te debí dejar con ellos , Lily estaba llorando, ver a su hijo en ese estado por culpa de ella y de esos miserables era más de lo que ella podía soportar , pero ahora lo principal era ayudarlo , ella lo iba lograr cueste lo que cueste , no permitiría que nadie vuelva a dañar a su pequeño

Cariño, tranquilo, siéntete seguro conmigo , que paso cariño, por que crees que debo castigarte ,

Por que yo crucie a eso chico se que es una maldición imperdonable per el dijo eso de ti y yo no lo pensaba permitir

Que dijo Harry

Dijo que tu eras una sangre sucia, lo dijo bajito casi imperceptible, no se podía quedar así mamá

Harry cariño ahora menos que nunca pienso castigarte , lo entiendo, ese niño me ofendió y eso te lastimo, pero cariño ,tienes que aprender hacer fuerte ,no puedes ponerte así por que un niño diga eso por sus prejuicios tu eres fuerte y valiente mi niño, y yo estoy orgullosa de que intentaras defenderme pero sabes yo puedo cuidarme sola y esos comentarios me resbalan cariño , por que solo son parte de sus perjuicios lo que lamento es que te haya lastimado ,por que si tu estas mal entonces yo también estoy mal , yo te voy a proteger, pero necesito que los enfrentes , necesito que aprendas que de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar no te van a lastimar por que ya no pueden , ahora eres un mago muy poderoso cariño, todos te temen eres un gran y fuerte león , muy valiente

No puedes dejar que te intimiden de acuerdo

Puedes sonreír para mi, si te hace sentir mejor bueno podría castigarte con un millón de cosquillas

Mamá no por favor mamá

Ya ves asa te vez mucho mas guapo, se fuerte cariño siempre vas a contar conmigo y voy hacer algo para que te sientas mucho mejor no te preocupes

Mamá te quiero mucho

Yo también cariño y dime que quieres para navidad

Bueno, yo no quiero nada mamá a la única que quiero es a ti, eso es suficiente para mi ,te gustaría tener algún peluche en especial

Mamá ya no soy un niño, pero seria mejor que abrazar tus rodillas cada vez que te sientas triste no , te voy a comprar un grande y fiero león , que tal te gusta

Si mamá claro no importa que sea grande , esta bien aunque sea pequeñito, shhh, cariño, deja que te engría por favor no te preocupes por eso, quieres que te diga algo te gustaría volar conmigo en escoba y te prometo que me dejo ganar que te parece

Yo no necesito que me dejes ganar mamá, yo te ganaría

Bueno esta bien voy a dejar que intentes ganarme pero no va ser fácil

Te ganare, lo dijo riendo, mamá no deberías tenerme tanto cariño, las personas que me quieren siempre se van es mejor que me odies así estarás siempre conmigo

Cariño, no vuelva a decir algo así y ya te dijo no me voy a ir te quiero mucho mucho, y sabes algo más pronto te tendré una muy bonita sorpresa para tí, pero tu siempre serás mi león valiente y fuerte , tu siempre me vas a proteger verdad

Si mamá yo siempre te voy a defender aunque tenga miedo

Bueno ve a leer a mucha revistas sobre Quidisch, seguro te van a gustar

Bueno ahora, se encontraban los otros dos discutiendo que pasa por que discuten , pueden calmarse los dos tal vez si me cuentan el problema yo pueda ayudarlos

Es el mamá que por ir salvando al mundo arriesgo a Gynni, mi Ginny, y permitió que se sacrifique , yo no quería pero el dijo no primero hay que descubrir qué planea Rodolfo y acepto el trato

Haber me pueden contar de qué trato están hablando

Si mamá dijo el otro , se trata de Pamela ella ha sido una buena amiga y muy bonita se sacrifico por mi al traicionar a su grupo por protegerme, ella sabe sobre la pócima de Snape, me prometió darme un diario donde tendría toda la información de lo que quieren hacer en Hogwarts si yo era su novio por una semana dijo el salvador

Y que opina Gynni de esto ella era tu novia no respondió Lily

Ella acepto porqué era lo mejor ella siempre me va apoyar y confía en mi

Y tu estas disfrutando la semana con Pamela , sin importar el sufrimiento de tu novia

No mamá es por el bien de todos no podemos permitir que Hogwarts siga siendo manipulado

Mentira grito el otro muchacho eso que dices es mentira, yo quiero a Gynni y no la sacrificaría por nada pero a ti te gusta Pamela no lo niegues grito, y no te importa sacrificar a Gynni si con eso consigues salvar al mundo, pero yo la quiero y no lo voy a permitir dijo el sentimental

Silencio los dos , se calman , ya hablaremos de esto después por ahora necesito que se tranquilicen

Todos voltearon al ver que Lily había gritado

Haber , tu debes pensar más en Gynni recuerda que es una niña que te quiere y esta es una decisión que es tuya, si algo sale mal de esto tu serás responsable y piensa que esa niña podría ser el amor de tu vida y sacrificarlo por salvar el mundo , no creo que valga la pena y tu le dijo mirando al otro muchacho no solo puedes pensar en las chica como hermosas ,tienes que ver sus cualidades y su esencia , eso es lo principal .

Ahora Lily tenia mucho trabajo por hacer en especial poner un plan en marcha inmediatamente ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, no después de esa tarde , los comentarios de ese niño solo había sido la punta de la madeja , tenia que lograr que Harry fuera más seguro de si mismo y que esté preparado para lo que venia


	39. CONSECUENCIAS

_**CONSECUENCIAS 1**_

Después de unos minutos ella realizo un circulo, y les pidió que entraran con ella, hasta que empezaron a fusionarse, después de unos minutos Harry, estaba muy cansado , se durmió

Lily puso un hechizo insonoro en la habitación para que ningún hechizo lo perturbase, el ahora necesitaba dormir

Lily bajo y Draco y Snape la esperaban

Bueno creo que es hora de cenar les parece

Si, dijeron ellos

La cena se llevo en completo silencio, Lily casi no había probado el plato, Snape solo se había pasado observándola y podía claramente distinguir cuando ella estaba preocupada , o en aprietos , y este era el caso, su mirada ausente y falta de apetito, ese eran los síntomas.

Draco por otro lado, también estaba mal, el siempre sabia como responder aun insulto, siempre sabia la mejor forma de herir aunque eso no significaba que un insulto siempre dolía y si se trataba de tu madre , pues era lo peor , claro que Harry, había logrado que el boca floja ese se arrepintiera , pero también pudo sentir la reacción de Harry a alejarse de el , si y lo entendía el era un sangre pura, un slythering en toda regla y ese insulto bueno a menudo había sido aplicado a Granger , claro que tenia que reconocer , que ella no tenia la culpa de sus desgracias

Sin embargo de eso ya había pasado mucho, y después del genio protector de leoncito con su madre, el prefería, abstenerse de cualquier tipo de insultos a Lily después de encontrar a su padrino, apreciaba la vida demasiado para arriesgarla por una tontería.

Pero Draco pudo ver que el habiente en esa mesa era pesado y que seria mejor dejarlos hablar, el no necesitaba que le dijesen nada para retirarse

Buenas noches padrino, señora, será mejor que me retire a descansar hoy a sido un día muy agotador, claro que eso no significaba que no iba escuchar lo que hablaban esos dos

Si Draco discúlpame creo que no me siento bien

Severus podrías ayudarme con una poción

Claro vamos

Llegaron al laboratorio, había dos mesas para las pociones , uno muebles y varios estantes con pociones , otros con algunos calderos y una pequeña biblioteca

Cual es la poción que necesitas que te ayude

Necesitaba hablar contigo

Entonces porque no pones un mufiatto , me sentiría más seguro

Severus no creerás que tu ahijado nos va a espiar verdad

Hazlo

Lily lanzo el hechizo

Que te pasa Evans

Mira Severus yo quería agradecerte por lo que has echo por mi hijo ese será deuda que nunca podre pagar, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

Vamos Lily, tu no me trajiste aquí para agradecerme que paso hoy

No entiendo a que viene tu pregunta

Lily, te conozco perfectamente, que es lo que te preocupa

Es Harry Severus , ha sido mi culpa yo debí estar con el, no sabes como me arrepiento, empezaba a llorar

Lily te puedes calmar no eres una niña y no creo que Potter esté en peligro de muerte , después que se encargo del señor escuro es capaz de defenderse perfectamente , No crees

Pues de eso se trata

A que te refieres

Harry es muy poderoso, y no esta acostumbrado a manejar situaciones difíciles , ya no es un niño y eso lo hace más vulnerable

Me estoy perdiendo de algo

Vamos Severus creí que eras más inteligente, te estas haciendo viejo no hay duda

Mira Lily, deja de jugar a ser serpiente y ve al grano

Severus el comentario del el chico no fue casualidad si no una trampa,

O sea que lo ofendieron al propósito pero con que fin

Chantajearlo, si no hubiese estado yo en ese momento tal vez lo hubieren conseguido

El ministro estaba enterado de lo sucedido, logre callar a la prensa con alguno galeones , y los aurores lograron borrar la memoria a todos los clientes.

El hijo de ministro me ofreció disculpas

Y después de eso encontró al ministro fuera de la tienda me invito a su oficina

Me dijo que sabia que Harry había cruciado a su hijo que el no necesitaba explicarme, que si el hacia la denuncia se llevaría de diez a quince años en prisión, que podría manipular la prensa a su favor y que pronto el chico dorado del mundo mágico , podría verse como el próximo señor tenebroso con las conexiones que el tenia , algunas especulaciones , dos o tres provocaciones más a Harry, y tendría toda la aprobación del mundo mágico para mandarlo a Askaban

Que te pidió a cambio de su silencio

El muy desgraciado pidió que me case con el

Que , supongo que lo rechazaste

Por supuesto , por quien me tomas, pero le deje muy claro que Harry no estaba solo, y que si quería guerra pues la iba tener , no te confundas conmigo Severus ya no soy esa muchachita ingenua que creía que podría ser del mundo un lugar mejor para vivir ahí ciertas cosas que nunca van a cambiar y eso son los prejuicios

Le dije , que cuidara sus palabras que le iba hacer el favor de no haberle escuchado esa ultima frase, si el puede ser el nuevo ministro y también un sangre pura pero definitivamente no era el salvador del mundo , que podía manipular a la prensa ,pues yo era la viuda de un sangre pura , madre del salvador del mundo con una reputación intachable, que denunciaba la corrupción del ministerio , que creía que no sabia la cantidad de galeones que han ido a parar a sus arcas personales , frutos de la expropiación de los mortífagos y sangre puras , supuestamente el dinero era para las victimas ,pero como siempre que los galeones pasan por el ministerio se extravía, así que póngame a prueba ministro y en dos semanas tendré su cabeza , tendría la exclusiva en cualquier medio de prensa y Ud. los sabe, eso fue lo que le dije

Al parecer lo impresioné y se disculpo, pero la guerra esta declarada y Harry no esta preparado

Lo hiciste muy bien pero sabes que el ministro tiene muchas conexiones

Exacto, necesito hacer que Harry no sea tan vulnerable que sea capaz de librarse de sus tretas y manipulaciones y ya no tengo tiempo para hacerlo de a poquitos como lo tenia pensado

Y bueno teniendo dos serpientes amigas de la familia, pues me seria de gran utilidad

Claro que si no están dispuesto, pienso viajar con Harry fuera del país y prepararlo tengo los suficientes recursos para hacerlo, y me importa un bledo si el mudo mágico vuelve a estar en peligro lo más importante es mi hijo y lo pienso proteger a cualquier costo

Lyli tu eres una Grifindors como puedes hablar así, hay demasiados inocentes en peligro

No pienso permitir un solo daño más a mi hijo, se acabo, el mundo mágico aprenderá a defenderse solo por que lo principal es mi hijo

Cálmate huir a Francia no es la solución , huir nunca lo es y lo sabes además en Francia Potter estaría en peligro es ahí donde esta la conspiración, el denominado circulo del poder

Lo protegeré, ni siquiera sabrán que estamos ahí además a ellos les conviene que no interfiera yo ni mi hijo en su planes

Estoy dispuesta a negociar, ya te dije , voy hacer lo que tenga que hacer para proteger a mi hijo

Yo me encargare de su instrucción, lo menos que quiero es que te expongas inútilmente , estoy seguro que Draco será una gran ayuda , pero necesito algo a cambio

Que, dime Severus cual es tu precio

Deja de trabajar, no lo necesitas, más no quiero que te expongas a la furia del ministro

Eso ya estaba decidido me dedicare exclusivamente para que Harry esté preparado para hacer frente a lo que viene

Y Una cosa más, me seguirás ayudando en la creación del antídoto dijo el maestro de pociones

Severus por favor no finjas te conozco demasiado tienes muchos planes que realizar y yo te apoyo es justo que tengas una recompensa te lo mereces, pero el antídoto ya lo creaste hace tiempo seguramente cuando creaste la poción, podrás mentir a los niños , pero no a mí es más creo que he superado tu poción, la que tengo en mis manos no deja ningún rastro la persona que lo tomo nunca podrá recordar lo que sucedió y pienso utilizar esta variación para mucho

Lily se supone que nosotros combatimos el mal, desaprobamos sus métodos, eres un auror te lo tengo que recordar

Y soy madre no lo olvides y eso esta primero que todo

Esta bien, vamos hacer lo que dices pero prométeme que lo que vallas hacer me lo consultaras, no intentes hacer nada sola, ese es mi precio

Esta bien te lo diré como siempre bufo

Bueno ahora solo que da convencer a Draco

Y a tu hijo

Yo me encargo de Harry

Y yo de mi ahijado

Lily había cambiado, de eso no había duda, pero eso al final la iba a lastimar tenia que actuar muy sutilmente , el odio no conducía a nada, el amor ciego y desmedido tampoco ,necesitaba su magia y obtener poder cuanto antes o esto se saldría de control, Dumboldore podía ser un manipulador convenido pero sabia mantener todo en equilibrio , cuanto extrañaba a su mentor Lyli por que no te vas a descansar a sido un día difícil ara ti y mañana te espera uno más pesado

Esta bien, gracias Severus se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero

Lily no empieces ve a descansar, yo me quedare un rato más aquí

Sev, tengo lista la poción bébela y recuperaras tu magia es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti lo dijo sonriendo

Que considerada verdad, también rio, mira que hacerme creer que te habías demorado tanto en crearla cuando se que lo hiciste al siguiente día de mi presencia en esta casa

Eres una mentirosa, lo dijo sonriendo

No más que tu mí querido Slythering, le respondió con una sonrisa

Sev, se quedo en el laboratorio, Lily lo había echo bien pero , en este tipo de asuntos una amenaza sin recursos no bastaba y el lo sabia bien , además había que enseñar a comportarse al ministro no

Empezó a preparar una nueva poción, la denominaría dulce venganza, era así como esta actuaria

El día se abrió paso en la casa de los Potter y con el ese día tan plagado de sorpresas

Snape ya se había vestido con un traje color azul marido su cabello estaba amarrado y acababa de realizar y un hechizo glamur frente a todos en la sala

Harry también se había levantado, al igual que Lily y Draco que estaba tan implacablemente vestido sin una muestra de haber dormido

Potter, necesito que me acompañe al callejón Diagon, puede hacerlo

Harry estaba un poco sorprendido con la invitación, pero asintió

Lily se adelanto a Draco y le dijo que necesitaba conversar algunos asuntos sobre el evento

Harry, tomo su capa y se apresuro a seguir al profesor de pociones

Snape sabia que a los tragos amargos darles prisa , así que para que demorar más si tarde o temprano debía entablar una relación de amistad con Potter, según la nueva situación debía ser más temprano que tarde

Cogió un brazo a Potter y se dirigieron al calero chorreante, luego se internaron por unos callejones no conocidos por Harry dentro del callejón Diagon

Hasta llegar a una especie de taberna

Señor pensé que íbamos hacer compras

Será después Potter ahora necesitamos hablar

Aquí , pregunto algo temeroso Harry, ese bar no se veía muy amigable

No me dirás que el salvador del mundo tiene miedo

No señor, miedo yo , o es que debería tenerlo

Severus solo sonrió entraron,

Severus intercambio algunas palabras con el cantinero y este abrió una puerta que daba espacio a un reservado , bastante lujoso y pulcro

Dos copas y una botella de el mejor Whisky, que tengas le dijo al maêtre

Harry estaba sorprendido, algo asustado y confuso, pero lo menos que podía demostrar en este momento era temor

El maêtre , le trajo lo pedido y Severus pidió que no los interrumpiesen por ningún motivo

Bien Potter estamos aquí, nuevamente por sus imprudencias, pese a que prometió que seria mas cuidadoso

No se a que se refiere señor

No lo sabe, Potter este juego la hemos jugado muchas veces , que le parece si le recuerdo que ayer crucio al hijo del ministro sin ningún aparente motivo , lo que puso en peligro mis intereses por supuesto

De que esta hablando señor

Haber Potter empecemos aclarar las cosas de una vez , Ud., debe esa cabeza que tiene para pensar, y no solo para hacer un remedo de peinarse, que cree cuando le digo que puse en riesgo mis interés, que interés tengo yo en que Ud. haga o no haga algo siempre que no afecte a

Mi madre por supuesto, me lo dijo ese día

Ya veo como si puede hacerlo

No es un niño , y sus actitudes y comportamientos ya no pueden ser de uno, espero que sea la ultima vez que hable de esto con Ud., por que no acostumbro hacer dobles advertencias

Ud. cayo, en una trampa como siempre Potter, lo provocaron, Ud. respondió y puso a su madre en peligro, sabe que tuvo que hacer Lily para evitar que su adorado hijito no valla a Askaban

Harry, estaba apunto de explotar, esas palabras eran demasiado ambiguas, sin embargo sabia perfectamente que se refería a un chantaje de alguien en contra de su madre y por su culpa

Sabe cual es la pena por una maldición imperdonable en un mago adulto en pleno uso e sus facultades contra un niño es de diez a quince años en Askaban

Harry estaba completamente pálido, solo se limito a tomar su copa y beber un poco de liquido,

Bueno veo que lo entendió, el ministro utilizo a su hijo , para provocarlo, después cito a su madre y le dijo que se encargaría de publicar la noticia por todos los medios de prensa posible ,unas cuantas provocaciones más y la gente empezaría a temerle algunos rumores de que Ud. practica magia oscura y todo el mundo cambiaria la imagen de salvador del mundo por futuro señor tenebroso, tanto seria el temor de la población que buscarían cualquier motivo para meterlo en Askaban

Las cosas empezaron a moverse en la mesa , gracias a la magia de Harry

Ni sele ocurra Potter ya no es un niño, ahora aprenda a controlar su magia como un hombre, vamos respire y cálmese

Harry así lo hizo

A menos claro que su madre se casara con el nuevo ministro

Y ella acepto grito furioso

No Potter , Lily no es tan frágil, tampoco, es demasiado perspicaz e inteligente para ceder a ese burdo chantaje

Harry respiro más aliviado

Lily, logro poner la balanza a su favor amenazándolo, con decirle al mundo mágico del dinero robado de los mortifago que no precisamente fueron a las victimas del señor tenebroso

Pero esta asustada, de que Ud. vuelva a caer en una trampa

No sucederá señor

Eso ya me lo dijo y paso

Mire Potter, cree que Ud. es un niño al que tiene que proteger, pero Ud. es un hombre verdad

Por supuesto señor soy yo quien la tengo que proteger

Exacto por fin coincidimos en algo

Bueno ella me ha pedido a mi y Draco que le ayudemos con su formación, para afrontar este tipo de situaciones, siendo el salvador del mundo y dueño de una gran fortuna a menudo se vera envuelto en este tipo de situaciones y si no es a Ud, lo intentaran con su madre no se olvide que es viuda, con una enorme futuro y la madre del salvador

Así que , vamos hacernos fácil el trabajo para todos, Ud. colabora , obedeciendo , prestando atención y aplicando lo aprendido, y yo estoy dispuesto a dejar todo tipo de aptitud ofensiva contra su persona y a poner todos mis conocimientos sobre el tema a su disposición, tarde o temprano esta amistad se va dar, porqué es Ud. es amigo de mi ahijado y yo soy amigo de su madre, así que , no quiero darle más problemas a Lily por nuestra enemistas que dice acepta

Y Ud. que gana

Severus esbozo una sonrisa, si el muchacho podía ser suspicaz cuando quería

En principio, la tranquilidad de que mi esfuerzo no fue en vano, tantos años protegiéndolo para que Ud. termine sufriendo y lo peor su madre, después el hecho de que si Ud. logra dominar a ciertas alimañas que está en el poder entonces Ud. obtendrá poder y será cuando yo empiece a cobrarle los favorcitos

Perfecto señor acepto, ante todo esta la tranquilidad de mi madre

Bueno entonces por que no brindamos por esta alianza

Harry solo asintió mientras Severos volvía a servir el vaso

Llámeme Harry, frente a mi madre le agradara

Llámenme Severus también creo que le gustara, pero en el colegio seguiré siendo su profesor y Ud. mi alumno entendido

Perfectamente Severus

Bueno no le gustaría tomar alguna copa más, total ya no es un niño verdad

Harry no estaba seguro de querer aceptar alguna copa más ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol pero tampoco quería quedar mal así que solo acepto

Primera lección Potter si el enemigo es fuerte y se ha puesto en tu camino solo tienes dos opciones o te haces su aliado como nuestro caso o lo sacas del camino

Así que cree que vamos hacer con el ministro

Sacarlo del camino Severus, lo dijo sonriendo, el alcohol, hacia ver las cosas tan fáciles

Sabe que tengo aquí , esta poción se llama dulce venganza, la acabo de inventar

Y tiene una clara dedicatoria al ministro

Y cuales son sus efectos, pregunto Harry

Simple, tiene los efectos del Verusatiun pero es permanente, esto aplicado unas gotas en el agua del ministro, y este empezara a cantar todas sus intenciones frente al concejo el cual tiene reunión hoy

Después de eso dejara de ser ministro, pero necesito de su participación Potter

Ud., ira ver al consejo hoy como de visita al ministerio y como que no quiere la cosa , les preguntara sobre el dinero que supuestamente debió ir a las victimas y que no ha ido , pero lo hará muy sutilmente, que le parece cree que puede hacer algo tan simple como eso

Por supuesto señor

Podemos brindar entonces por la derrota de Voldemort

Y por el triunfo de los dos completo Harry más divertido

Después de eso los dos hombres se pararon y salieron camino al ministerio


	40. CONSECUENCIAS 2

**CONSECUENCIAS**

Caminaron, en silencio, pero Harry estaba nervioso una cosa era lo que decía a Snape y otra la que sentía no sabia lo que iba hacer ni decir ,tenia vergüenza el no acostumbraba a usar sus influencias como dice Malfoy y al estar al lado de Snape le hacia peor

Severus, necesito comprar una nueva corbata, no es la adecuada para el ministerio

Y después decían que el niño, no era belicoso

Mire Potter sus alardes de vanidad, no me interesan, solo espero que cumpla, con su palabra o el honor de su madre esta en peligro, y se alejo de Harry lo más rápido posible

Harry, no conocía mucho esa parte del callejón, no se acordaba por donde había entrado, pero la mayoría que se acercaba por ahí lo saludaba amablemente, cono una inclinación de su sombrero

Harry, sonreía alegremente, el licor empezaba hacer efectos en el, o estaría bajo el influjo de una poción, no lo sabia pero se sentía muy bien

Es cierto por que no comprar una corbata nueva, disfrutar de la fama si la iba a utilizar en el ministerio debía acostumbrarse a ella y no tenia tiempo

Empezó a caminar y a revisar varias tiendas, pero ninguna vendían ropa, la mayoría eran bares y otras tiendas de animales mágicos disecados, espeluznante, decidió alejarse lo más rápido de ahí

Hasta que encontró una tienda, bastante antigua en ella había un prendedor con las letras HP grabadas y un escudo muy antiguo, Harry recordaba haberlo visto pero no sabia donde, entro decidido a comprar el prendedor le gustaba

En la tienda se encontraba un joven como de 30 años, de cabello castaño, que estaba entretenido arreglando uno de los estantes

Buenos días joven en que puede ayudarlo

Me gustaría comprar el broche con las iníciales HP que están en la vitrina

Señor Potter, un gusto tenerlo en la tienda, la verdad que esa pieza no se vende solo es de exhibición la hizo mi abuelo, ya esta pagada solo hace falta que vengan a recogerla

Tal vez podría hacer otra su abuelo para ese cliente, véndamela, le pagare bien, por favor

Lo lamento me gustaría complacerlo, pero mi abuelo dejo de fabricarlas hace tanto tiempo

Quien es Charly, pregunto un anciano de ojos azules, que venia saliendo del interior de la tienda

Joven Potter, es Ud., muchachito, es idéntico a su padre, claro que si podría decirse que un poco más bajo, solo unos centímetros

Harry, estaba aturdido el Hombre lo abrazo calurosamente, luego empezó a medirlo, el no sabia que hacer

Lo siento, la vejez a veces hace olvidar los modales, mi nombre, es Michael Scott, mucho gusto de tenerlo hoy, por esta su casa joven Potter, he conocido a su familia por mucho tiempo, mi padre servía a su abuelo y yo tuve el gusto de servir a su padre, había perdido las esperanzas de volver ha verlo, pero la vida ha querido darme este regalo de volver a verlo no lo veía desde que Ud. era un bebe

Charly, trae, el vino reservado para esta ocasión

Harry iba a se, el alcohol empezaba hacer efectos, el señor que estaba frente a él, al parecer conocía a su padre y se sentía tan emocionado de verlo, que no tuvo corazón de rechazarlo

Disculpe señor, pero debo irme después yo voy a regresar se lo prometo pro tengo una cita en el ministerio

Joven Potter lo hubiese dicho antes, no pensara ir así verdad, su abuelo nunca lo hubiese permitido

Harry no sabia que pensar, no es que estaba mal vestido al contrario era una de sus túnicas nuevas de color azul oscuro,

Señor. Permítame por favor, deme unos minutos y Ud. estará perfectamente vestido y arreglado

Pruebe por favor su padres siempre los comía antes de ir a una reunión y siempre tuvo existo, es así como se llaman estos deliciosos chocolates

El chocolate era delicioso , como ninguno antes que había probado, sentía como lo embargaba una sensación de confianza, se sentía fuerte poderoso capaz de doblegar al mundo a sus ordenes sabia exactamente que decir ya no tenia miedo tenia ganas de triunfar de sonreír , de saborear como nunca antes la victoria y no él no era todavía capaz de persuadir , y hablar a medias aunque reconocía que la técnica era buena pero lo que mejor que le había funcionado era la intimidación y demostración de poder cuando a lucha se trataba , y era eso lo que iba hacer , era como si algo le dirigía que hacer ,se sentía poderoso, nunca antes había disfrutado esa sensación y le gustaba , no podía ser consciente , no había temor o culpa por primera vez en su vida no sentía culpable podía sonreír , se sentía tan bien sonreír , era malo ,era como si no tuviera conciencia , pero no importaba ahora solo una palabra salía de su boca venganza si venganza, utilizaría todo su poder para hacerlo , se sentía extraño hablando así , se sentía como Voldemort , pero ahora no importaba debía planear algo lo suficientemente bueno digno de él, si digno de él , no solo la serpientes podían hacerlo , el les demostraría , para eso debía obtener información , Snape intentaba nuevamente que callera en una trampa , para después burlarse del el y hacerlo como un tonto y precipitado incapaz de hacer algo bien pero esta vez le iba a dar una lección , ahora sabia exactamente porqué Dumboldore siempre estaba al tanto de todo , la información era poder y el necesitaba el poder, pero quien quien podría darle ese poder ahora , quien, alguien ambicioso, lo suficiente para que traicionase la confidencialidad del ministerio y a la vez no lo delatase pero quien, quien tenia ansias de poder quien , ¡sí¡ solo había una persona que sabia todos los secretos del ministerio capaz de darle toda la información y no lo traicionaría sabia que Harry era el único que le podía darle poder ese era Percy Wesley, si tendría que empezar a utilizar sus conexiones

Charly, llama Andrea dile que traiga todo lo necesario para arreglar el cabello del joven Potter

Harry estaba aturdido no sabia si tenía tiempo para eso, pero, estaba seguro de que iba por buen camino, y vio esto como una señal de su padre que estaba de acuerdo con su cambio

Necesitaba preguntar como era su padre, al parecer ahí todos lo conocían muy bien

Señor disculpe yo podría preguntarle sobre mi padre

Por supuesto, su padre era un joven muy simpático, con mucho estilo, y también bromista bastante elegante al vestir, inteligente, muchos podían catalogarlo, como arrogante, vanidoso y déspota, pero eso estaba muy alejado de la realidad

Su padre, joven, era muy inteligente , el tuve muchas chicas junto a él, pero nunca ofreció algo que no podía cumplir , ellas siempre aceptaban sus condiciones siempre fue sincero y por eso no tuvo problemas cuando se comprometió con su madre , el era una de as personas , que decía que con una sonrisa y astucia se puede mover el mundo, y así era , él siempre obtuvo lo que quería , porque podía conocer con mucha facilidad las debilidades de sus enemigos ,pero cuando se enamoro de su madre , el cambio , no tenia ojos más que para ella Ud. no sabe lo triste que se ponía cuando ella lo rechazaba , no puede imaginarlo , y cuando sus abuelos murieron, estuvo bastante triste perdió el animo , por todos sus gustos hasta que Ud. nació entonces vino y me dijo que quería este broche para Ud., ya lo había pagado ,pero no pudo recogerlo así que es suyo señor , llévelo con mucho orgullo es su escudo familiar y Ud. es un digno y valiente descendiente de los Potter , recuérdelo, el valor y la grandeza de su familia la lleva en su sangre , no lo olvide , por que los estaría olvidando a ellos

Inteligente y astuto señor era así como su padre siempre triunfaba

Cuando el señor termino de Hablar Harry estaba vestido, y con el cabello ordenado perfectamente, estaba tan entretenido escuchando hablar de su padre que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien le había estando arreglando el cabello

Harry camino de prisa al ministerio, no podía fallar, pero ahora se sentía protegido, su padre estaba a su lado y lo apoyaba

Al llegar los periodistas lo abordaban, Harry estaba alegre no sabia si era el vino o lo chocolates o tal vez saber que su padre siempre se había manejado bien con una sonrisa lo que le hizo sonreír

Señor Potter, no puede dar algunas declaraciones por favor

Si con mucho gusto pero será después de mi entrevista en el ministerio, esta bien

Si claro señor Potter como Ud. desee

Era la primera vez que estaba sonriéndole a la reportera y las cosas a l parecer funcionaban, por que dejaron de acosarlo

Harry entro al ascensor y al parecer la suerte le sonreía Percy estaba ahí

Harry que elegante estas, y te vez muy alegre

Percy podríamos hablar en privado

Por supuesto sígueme a mi oficina

Entraron a la oficina se veía muy elegante Percy se acerco a una especie de mini bar y sirvió dos copas, Harry, no podía rechazarlo, pero, eso estaba mal muy mal

Bien Harry cuéntame

Percy no tengo tiempo para rodeos así que seamos sinceros tu quieres ser el primer ministro y para eso es necesario que elimines a los que están antes que tu verdad, técnicamente hablando por supuesto

A que viene tú pregunta Harry

Solo responde Percy

Que es una clase de prueba para ver tus lealtades

Bueno creo que pierdo mi tiempo si no eres sincero conmigo entonces no podre ayudarte

Harry siéntate por favor, jamás te había visto así te vez diferente hablas diferente pero seguro traes algo, tu das puntadas sin hilo

Si me gusta el poder y si quiero ser ministro y estoy trabajando muy duro para lograrlo

Bueno tal vez yo pueda allanar el camino un poco

Estoy para servirte Harry, siempre y cuando tú me ayudes alcanzar mis objetivos, pronto seremos familia Harry, no lo olvides

Tu tampoco Percy y no intentes traicionarme, exactamente por eso recuerdo lo estricto que puedes ser para indisponer a tus hermanos en mi contra, pero te conozco Percy a mi no me engañas

No te preocupes Harry jamás intentaría traicionarte tu has hecho mucho por los míos también y gracias a ti y a mi familia puedo seguir en este cargo así que tienes mi lealtad y mi palabra de que no te traicionare

Percy, el día de hoy hay un concejo de ministros y planeo hacer todo lo posible para destituirlo, seguramente debes saber de sus malos manejo financieros entre otras perlas porqué al ser tu su lame botas debes de conocer su desprecio y lo déspota que puede ser, o me equivoco

Harry no es bueno que hablas así del todavía señor ministro lo dijo sonriendo

El concejo de ministros se reúne a las dos de la tarde esta conformado por 12 personas , de las cuales existen cinco opositores, que son la piedra en el zapato del ministro , es por lo que busca la aceptación de la comunidad mágica , los siete restantes se dividen en dos partes tres al parecer son sus simpatizantes , ya que se ven beneficiados de los negocios del ministro, y los otro cuartos son imparciales , yo puedo ofrecerte convencer a dos de los imparciales me deben algunos favores y por ayudar a la justicia , al verdad y al salvador del mundo mágico yo utilizare mis influencias

Y no se te olvide por quitarte esa roca en el camino verdad

Percy solo sonrió

Bueno entonces dime a quien es que yo debo convencer y donde los encuentro

El Señor Ariel Barker, es un señor anciano respetable, tiene todas las características de un Grifindors y te admira profundamente, será fácil, si muestras ese lado inocente y bueno que tanto presumes y que es solo una mascara a mí tampoco me engañas Harry

El otro es una rata de alcantarilla seria capaz de vender su alma al mejor postor, capaz de matar a su madre por dinero, será bastante difícil convencerlo corres peligro de que ten engañe no juega limpio, su nombre es Boris Smith, tiene todas las cualidades de un Slythering es una serpiente muy venenosa, pero con su voto ganaremos no hay otra forma las tres cuartas partes deben pedir la destitución del ministro y eso solo lo lograremos con su voto

Lo convenceré, no te preocupes llévame primero donde él

Perfecto Harry, si esto sale bien después nos reuniremos para celebrar verdad, cuñadito, y que bueno que empieces a pensar como un adulto ya iba siendo hora espero que influyas en Ron

Por supuesto Percy, pero vamos cuanto antes mejor

Entonces en marcha Harry es hora de que comience la función lo dijo riendo

Percy toco la puerta y lo empujo a la entrada

Adelante

Buenos días señor Boris podría conversar con Ud. un momento

Bienvenido Señor Harry Potter por supuesto estoy para servirle

Sere bstante claro y directo con Ud. para que nos podamos entender, necesito de un Ud. un pequeño favor el cual estoy dispuesto a pagar muy bien , sin embargo necesito su total discreción y colaboración por supuesto

Por supuesto en que puedo servirlo

Hoy se realizara el concejo, y necesito de su voto para que destituyan al ministro

El rostro de Boris palideció

Yo podría darle una suma adecuada de dinero claro, además que Ud. esta obligado a ayudarme el ministerio me debe mucho a mi y a mi familia y voy a empezar a cobrar por mis servicios, estoy siendo amable señor Boris puede ser muy bien recompensado, pero si se niega o me traiciona, entonces Ud. sabrá como Voldemort murió y no le va a gustar

El anciano empezó a temblar al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort

Señor Potter Ud. me está amenazando intento alzar su tono de voz y hacerse el ofendido

Pero Harry en este momento era capaz de leer a tal vez de su mirada el miedo que había infundido

Por supuesto señor, quiere una demostración, con sus manos y sin la utilización de una varita abrió todos los cajones de su escritorio y trajo todos los documento hacia el, luego los desapareció, luego apunto en todas direcciones y varios compartimientos secretos se abrieron y retiro documentos y dinero entre otras pertenecías que también desapareció

El anciano estaba en shock esa demostración de magia sin varita y hechizos no verbales no había mago en la actualidad que pudiera hacerlo excepto claro Harry Potter, pero lo más importante es lo que estaba en los papeles era muy cuidadoso con lo que tenia en la oficina, pero había ciertos documentos en los compartimientos secretos que lo mandarían por muchos años a prisión

Devuélvamelos por favor Ud. gana el ministro se ira lo dijo temblando, pero no había necesidad de esto señor Potter, se lo seguro le dijo molesto

No tan rápido señor después de la junta se lo devolveré y guardaré una copia por si alguna vez d. me es otra vez necesario, pagare muy bien sus servicios no se preocupe, lo dijo y salió de la oficina dejando al anciano completamente pálido y descompuesto en su asiento

Pero había alguien detrás de la puerta que había estado escuchando y ese era Percy Wesley, se quedo impresionado Harry jamás había actuado así, pero que esa amenaza ya no dudaba que el ministro ese mismo día se iría por las buenas o por las malas pero dejaría el cargo, que le habría echo el ministro a Harry para que este tan furioso, no quería estar en sus zapatos

Harry, no sabia por que había actuado así, pero algo le decía que era única forma de que esa rata traidora cumpla un compromiso

Ahora debía calmarse , encontrar la bondad y la inocencia que lo caracterizaban , pero no sabia donde se habían ido por que no las encontraba estaba conociendo sentimientos que ni siquiera en sus pensamientos el había permitido que estén y sin embargo ahora se manifestaban con total libertad, no tenia conciencia, no se sentía culpable de nada se sentía libre y tenia miedo , tenia miedo de el por que el había podido engañarse a él a sus amigos al mundo entero, pero el siempre había reprimido esos sentimientos por miedo , miedo a convertirse en un anormal , un monstruo, como lo llamaban sus tíos , por que el siempre había ocultado cualquier sentimiento negativo por miedo de parecerse a Voldemort , tenia que ser bueno, noble puro e inocente incapaz de matar a una mosca pero con la aprobación y conocimiento de todos que el a pesar de lo bueno que era tenia que matar Voldemort por que era el elegido , el debía ser fuerte y valiente no tenia tiempo para pensar en el y en su sentamientos negativos y sin embargo ahora no eran pensamientos , estaba actuando simplemente actuando y no sentía remordimiento alguno, lo malo de esto es que necesitaba recuperar su personalidad, para conversar con la persona que vería a continuación o todo fracasaría , pero no podía en ese momento no podía ser bueno no lo sentía y eso era algo que el no podía fingir

Le hablaría con el corazón, le diría la verdad, le pediría ayuda el solo podía confiar en eso, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo haría bien el era Harry James Potter y eso era sencillamente fácil.

Entro en la oficina y debía empezar a hablar de algo que lo calmara de alguien que no era el si no su magia explotaría estaba realizando enormes esfuerzos para calmarse

Buenos días Señor Ariel Barker, lo dijo en un tono neutro, la puerta se había abierto y el había entrado , hizo enormes esfuerzos para dirigir ese saludo en un tono relajado que no denotara que estaba enojado y dolido , el había sacrificado toda su vida su familia sus amigos por el salvar el dichosos mundo mágico y todo para que para que sigan confabulando en su contra se sentía traicionado, tenia ganas de hacerlos pagar el no comprendía eso de las política, engaños mentiras y falsedades pero si querían que se comporte como una serpiente el lo iba hacer, era tan fácil ahora.

Señor Potter, a que debemos el honor de su visita dijo el anciano en tono alegre pero con una mirada perspicaz

Harry intento suavizar su voz y dijo en tono casual sin mirarlo de frente , sabe que e Hogwarts esta organizando una cena de navidad , para ayudar a los niños del orfanato mágico de San Patterson, y venia a comprobar si sus invitaciones fueron entregadas y hacerles una invitación especial, para que asistan a dicho evento

Por supuesto señor Potter Ud. contara con mi asistencia, y contribuciones respectivas, esperamos que esto sirva en algo para aliviar el dolor y el sufrimiento de esos niños que se encuentran tan desamparados, lo dijo en tono triste

Si la verdad es que esos niños necesitan nuestra ayuda, han pedido a sus padres y no tienen a quien vele por ellos, y yo recuerdo, perfectamente lo que se siente ser un huérfano, lo dijo bastante furioso, luego se disculpo, pero el hombro solo lo volvió a mirar , por que lo he vivido en carne propia completo , estoy a la vez también consternado por el descuido que se tiene en la asistencia de las victimas de Voldemort ,yo estoy recuperándome gracias a la asistencia y cuidado de mis madre, pero la mayoría de mis amigos han perdido a sus seres queridos , esta guerra a dejado muchas victimas, es el caso del señor Olivander, ha perdido su negocio , o el caso de mi amigo Neville , que no solo con saber que sus padres están locos a causa de Voldemort , ahora ha perdido a su abuela, o el caso de Luna , que ha perdido la franquicia de su periódico, se hablo de compensaciones económicas he sido testigo de la aplicación de justicia del ministerio para los mortífagos y sus familias , la mayoría de ellos han quedado en la ruina , pero no veo de que forma esto ayude a las victimas ya que hasta el día de hoy no se ha visto la entrega de ningún bien a las victimas de esta guerra y yo quería saber cual es el motivo para dicho retraso

Señor Potter Ud. sabe que ha habido muchos cambios en el ministerio, debe darle más tiempo al ministro, no le parece lo dijo sonriendo

Harry empezaba a impacientarse, esto no estaba bien, para nada bien, pero no era un niño era un adulto y tenia que controlar su magia

Mire muchacho Ud. empieza y yo termino conocí a Albus muy bien siempre me hablo de Ud., no es necesario que finja conmigo, no es necesario que me habla de nadie más que de Ud. no necesito su palabras sus ojos me lo dicen todo , yo siempre lo voy ayudar Albus lo quería como un nieto , el siempre me expreso su amor y cariño por Ud., y solo yo sabia cuanto le quería y cuanto dolor le causaba hacerle daño a Ud., pero también me conto de su carácter, y de sus explosiones

Por que no se toma este té de especias lo ayudaran a relajarse

No quiero ningún té, dijo intentando votar la taza con su magia pero la taza no cayó, ni siquiera se derramo, el anciano con su magia la mantuvo justo en frente de Harry

Bébala ordeno fríamente

Harry solo lo obedeció, el anciano también había utilizado magia sin varita y el no quería pelear estaba cansado de pelear

Buen muchacho le dijo sonriendo

Harry, le dirigió una mirada indignado, que creía ese anciano que el era un perrito o qué

El anciano solo sonrió

Ud. no ha escuchado nada de lo que le dije, dijo, intento gritar, pero no podía solo podía hablar algo ronco

Por supuesto que lo he escuchado, pero no le hago caso a las mentiras, y no me intente engañar, dígame sus verdaderas razones , sean las que sean y le juro que contara con mi ayuda le dijo seriamente

De que esta hablando todo lo que le he dicho es verdad no le he mentido

Si pero no su verdad señor Potter no la suya y estos momento solo estoy dispuesto ayudarlo a que hable que le hizo el ministro

Me tendió una trampa dijo furioso, pero no gritando, hizo que su hijo insulte a mi mamá en mi delante, la llamo sangre sucia después me enfurecí no medí las consecuencias y me comporte como un niño al igual que lo estoy haciendo ahora y no como un adulto y lo crucie, luego el le dijo a mi mamá que si ella no se casaba con el me desacreditarían y me enviarían a Askaban, es un maldito, y quiero venganza, luego se tapo la boca, pero ya era tarde

Que tenía ese té le dijo algo furioso

El anciano solo sonrió, relájese , tranquilo, esta bien señor Potter esos sentimientos están bien la venganza es buena a veces no hace humanos , la furia y el dolor son parte de nosotros , la venganza el odio el resentimiento también, Ud. es un perfecto actor y lo felicito tan bueno que se ha engañado incluso a Ud. por que Ud. no puede ser solo bueno como Voldemort no podía ser solo malo hay rasgo de virtud en el malvado y rasgos de maldad en el virtuoso, no lo olvide , Ud. no puede creer que Albus solo era bueno , o que los miembros solo lo eran, Ud., sabe, porque sufrió en carne propia que Albus tuvo que temor decisiones no buenas pero si necesarias, como cree que se sintió participamos de una guerra y una guerra no hay bueno solo combatientes y rivales tuvimos que tomar decisiones a veces acertadas y a veces erróneas que nos obligaron hacer cada día más fuertes para los adultos , fue más fácil pero a Ud. se le limito el crecer y el experimentar por que Albus permitió que siga encerrado en esa burbuja por que le convenía , Ud. era nuestro estandarte, el estandarte de la luz y debí mantenerse puro , pero la guerra termino y Ud., definitivamente no es un estandarte, Ud. cuenta conmigo para lo que sea inclusive si lo que de esa es matar a alguien le dijo sonriendo

Harry solo se estremeció y al parecer esto hizo que se calme

Ya ve Ud. no es malo es solo que esta dolido y cansado y eso es comprensible, tiene todo el derecho hacer débil equivocarse o jugar hacer malo si quiere pero Ud. es un niño a pesar de su cuerpo y su edad Ud. sigue siendo un niño que esta queriendo crecer en un solo día y lamentablemente no se puede

Despreocúpese ese que se llama ministro ahora dejara de serlo hoy día mismo y los fondos llegaran a su destino

Disfrute señor Potter disfruto del cariño de su madre de sus amigos de la vida por la que tanto lucho , disfruté de la felicidad, no se limite, no sienta culpable por que no lo es y poco a poco paso a paso crecer es difícil, pero Ud. lo hará bien , se lo aseguro

No llene su alma de venganza y rencor, si algo le moleta quítelo de su vista sin vacilar recuerde que Ud. tiene todo el derecho hacer feliz se lo merece y se lo debemos a todos los que lucharon y hoy no pueden estar con nosotros , si las alimañas insisten en acercárseles no lo dude demuestre sus poder sin remordimientos participamos del bando de la luz pero al final somos fuertes y valiente guerreros que sabemos pelear y defendernos muy bien no le parece

Gracias y discúlpeme, yo no se que me paso, Harry intentaba mostrarse sereno pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos

Si lo sabe señor Potter y tampoco intente ponerse esa mascara de bueno y puro recuerde no es ya el estandarte es Harry Potter el más valiente de los guerreros pero mortal también

Aprenda a conocerse y a respetar sus sentimientos no los eliminé analícelos y tome decisiones como siempre lo ha hecho y no se arrepienta de ellas por que si fallo también esa experiencia lo ayudara a que la próxima vez no falle y no se preocupe siempre lo estaré cuidando , jamás permitiría que se le haga daño

Podría abrazarlo por favor, lo dijo tímidamente Harry

Por su puesto que sí, llámame Ariel, esta bien

Si Ud. me llama Harry, solo Harry, y sonrió

Se abrazaron y luego salieron de la oficina, creo que debo irme dijo Ariel es hora de que mueva mis fichas y es hora de que te retires, la venganza es un plato que se disfruta mejor frio y con un muy buen vino, con los tuyos, no lo olvides

Harry solo sonrió y se alejo


	41. RECUERDOS

_**RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**_

Harry, regresar a casa , su mente estaba muy confundido, pero se sentía bien, llego a casa y su mamá estaba leyendo un libro sentada en un sillón individual, al parecer Snape no había llegado, Draco tampoco estaba

Cariño, te vez muy bien le dijo su mamá, y ese escudo

Mamá, le dijo Harry abrazándola, te gusta verdad

Cariño, no se como después de tanto tiempo llego a tus manos peros es idéntico al que usaba James

Harry, ven siéntate aquí le dijo mostrándole su regazo, Harry lo dudo un poco pero después lo hizo, se sentía bien estando así con su mamá

Pequeño, sabes que las bebidas alcohólicas no son buenas verdad, lo dijo algo preocupada

Lo siento mamá pero no puede evitarlo, lo dijo bastante apenado

Esta bien cariño, no debes beber demasiado eso limita tu juicio

A Harry se le ocurrió echarle la culpa a Snape, Pero después se arrepintió acordándose de su alianza

Harry cuéntame que has hecho hoy,

me encontré con un señor que los conocía a Uds., sobre todo a papá, me hablo muy bien de él , pero no pude conversar mucho porqué(Harry, no quería decir nada, por lo menos hasta que estuviera seguro de los resultados)

Es una sorpresa mamá, pero tu me quieres verdad, tu siempre me vas a querer no, pregunto dudoso

Por supuesto qué si cariño yo te quiero mucho, mucho mi vida

En eso apareció por la chimenea Snape y Draco venia entrando del jardín, los dos Slythering se sorprendieron de ver la escena

Lily dándoles besos en la mejilla a Harry y este sentado en la faldas de su madre como un niño pequeño, cuándo sus piernas colgaban terriblemente

Harry al sentirse observado, se ruborizo , y instintivamente se escondió en brazos de su madre, lo cierto es que no tenia la mínima intención de pararse y le importaba poco lo que pudiesen pensar esos dos

Draco estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no reírse de la cara de indignación de Snape, además se sentía afortunados, ya que no todos los días se puede ver al salvador del mundo acurrucado vergonzoso como un gatito pequeño , en brazos de su madre

Potter dijo Draco para aminorar, la tención, date `prisa tenemos que ir al orfanato , recuerdas

Potter, dijo más fuerte

Ya que Harry parecía no prestarle la mínima atención

Si lo siento dijo separándose de su madre completamente avergonzado

Severus se abstuvo de decir algo al ver la mirada de advertencia de Lily

Si vamos dijo Harry

Utilizaron la red Flu para llegar al orfanato

Al llegar había una oficina en la cual estaba vacía suponían que debía ser la dirección

No sabes cuando hubiese dado por tomar una foto tan tierna del gran Harry Potter en las faldas de su mamá dijo Draco burlón

Cállate Malfoy y ni se te ocurra decir ninguna palabra de esto por que me encargo de contar al mundo entero de que te mueres de amor por Pansy

Draco lo miro furioso

Tu empezaste ahora no te quejes, en eso sintieron un carraspeó y una mujer alta ,como de treinta años se apareció ante ellos ,bastante seria usaba un moño y un vestido Gris bastante viejo y feo según Draco

Ud. son los representantes de Hogwarts

Si señora mucho gusto mi nombre es Draco Malfoy ,

Buenas tardes mi nombre es

Harry Potter si jovencito los conozco

Siéntense por favor café

Si por favor dijo Harry, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle

La mujer le tendió dos tazas

Draco detestaba el café, pero sus modales no le permitían rechazarlo

Bueno seré muy clara con Uds.

Lo niños que verán no tienen padres la mayoría pasa los cinco años y ya hay muy pocas posibilidades que sean adoptados, se que esto para Uds. no es más que una obligación para su colegio , y por lo mismo necesito que se mantengan alejados de los niños , que no les deán ningún tipo de golosina o algún tipo de contacto físico

Ellos la miraron con incredulidad

Esa por el bien de ellos ansían tanto ser adoptados que ven en cualquier Adulto sus futuros padres y tratan de apegarse a ellos, después es bastante difícil para ellos entender la realidad

Así que díganme que necesitan de ellos y lo tendrán

Esos niños deben a empezar a entender que no obtendrán más cariño de que se le ofrece y aprender a ser fuertes y a resignarse a la vida que les toco, no pueden seguir llorando e implorando por un cariño que no van a tener , lo dijo seriamente.

Al escuchar esto Draco sintió un estremecimiento, sus padres no habían sido un ejemplo, pero siempre lo habían querido, a su manera pero lo habían querido, y ahora se sentía afortunado de haberlos tenido

Harry era un volcán a punto de estallar esas palabras se sentían como cuando Vernon decía que era un anormal , un monstruo y por eso no era querido , que no tenia derecho al cariño, como podía pensar esa repugnante mujer que un niño pueda resignarse a vivir sin cariño, tenia ganas de golpearla, hacer que se arrepintiera de eso, hace pocos había estado en brazos de su madre y se sentía afortunado de tenerla y sin embargo estos pequeños no tenían a su madre con ellos , y esta mujer los estaba obligando a crecer sin cariño, aprender a ser fuerte , eso era algo que el sabia como dañaba el espíritu como se le pedía a esos niños ser fuertes si ellos no tenían que ser fuertes ,ellos tenían que ser protegidos , no se , como pueden pedirle a un niño ser fuerte pensaba

Draco que ya empezaba a conocer los ataques de su amigo, lo sujeto del brazo, como advirtiéndole que se tranquilizara

Así será señora, el fotógrafo llegara dentro de poco contesto el rubio

Los niños los esperan en el patio, acompáñenme

Los dos la siguieron, al llegar habían 15 pequeños , todos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, tenían edades entre tres y diez años, y todos querían que ellos tomen su manitos , Draco , vio a una niña rubia como el de aproximadamente cinco años que se le acerco , y le tomo de la mano , el no sabia que hacer ante la mirada de la directora intento soltarse , por favor no dijo llorando, el no podía comprender como niños tan pequeños tenían que sufrir eso , él siempre había crecido creyendo que todo niño tenia a su papá y su mamá que velaba por ellos , pero ver a esa niña tan pequeña , tan necesitada de cariño, se conmovió , sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por su emociones, el resto de niños habían rodeado a Potter, y al confirmar que era el salvador de mundo , ellos empezaron a decirles que querían tener un Papá y una mamá que se los trajera de vuelta, que ellos eran buenos , que se iban a portar bien, que jamás harían travesuras , ni se portarían mal, Harry, no pudo más y empezó a llorar era eso, lo que el había sentido cuantas veces , eso que le hacia tener un pavor a perder nuevamente a su madre y el escucharlo de esos pequeños , lo ahogaba , lo asfixiaba se sentía como una hada madrina de esos cuentos muggles pero sin varita, no sabia que decirles ,no podía decirle que el no podía traerle a sus padres, no sabia que hacer , no quería rómpele el corazón

La profesora carraspeo, esperando a que Harry les dijera la verdad

Malfoy bufo, Potter, no creo que estos niños merezcan tus arranques de pena o lastima recuerda que deben verse felices para la foto así que lo menos que puedes es hacerle sonreír , tu le dijo mirando a la pequeña y susurrándole al oído , no te voy a soltar, pero las niñas bonitas no deben llorar te gustaría volar

Si dijo ella bastante alegre

Draco convirtió su varita en escoba y salió, no dando tiempo a la profesora a reaccionar

Sígueme Potter si puedes y rio

Harry estaba confundido pero entendió, quien viene primero, dijo y todos levantaron la mano tomo a un niño como de seis años, y lo alzo sin que la directora pudiera detenerlo

Transformo la varita y salió tras Malfoy

Así pasaron más de una hora paseando a todos los niños, a pesar de las quejas y reclamos de la directora que casi nada pudo hacer por impedirlo

Los periodistas llegaron cuando los dos estaban en el aire haciendo piruetas , y tomaron las mejores fotos que ese día iban a obtener al ver esa sonrisa radiante y sincera en un Malfoy que rara vez se podía ver

Y ver al Héroe del mundo mágico sonreír junto a una niña de trenzas feliz

Los dos al ver a los periodistas bajaron, Draco se hizo cargo de la entrevista , mientras que Harry solo asentía después de las primeras fotos se dieron un descanso , más por la insistencia de Malfoy , que debía arreglarse

Harry, noto, que había un pequeño que no se había acercado a ellos , en toda la tarde que permanecía en un rincón , sentado con su manos abrazando su rodilla, lo que le impresiono y fue hacia él

Aléjate por favor , le dijo el niño me tapas la luz

Draco había estado conversando con la niña , y esta le conto que ella todo los días rogaba a dios para que Andrés consiguiera un hogar a pesar de su edad , ella ya se había acostumbrado a vivir ahí y tener muchos amigos pero Andrés siempre estaba solo y no conversaba con nadie

Quien es Andrés pregunto el rubio

El dijo señalando al niño que estaba con Harry

Harry, le estaba costando mucho conversar con ese niño

No seas Hipócrita le dijo él pequeño, no te me acerque si después, te vas a ir , se que no puedes revivir a mis padre y que estas aquí por que te castigaron escuche a tu directora, por que te obligaron, por que nos odias por que nadie debe acercarse a gente cómo nosotros menos niños ricos como Uds., que lo tienen todo padres , dinero , y cariño y suerte ,

En cambio nosotros lo único que podemos provocar es lastima y no quiero tu lastima vete , no sabes cuando suplique por que viniera el que no debe ser nombrado y nos matara , no soy un sangre sucia pero si un mestizo como tu pero quería que el me matara para poder estar con mis padres , pero tenias que venir tu y matarlo , por tu culpa sigo aquí vivo y sufriendo y no puedo ser feliz por que no estoy con ellos

Eso a Harry le destrozo el alma ese niño tenia diez años pero tenia tanto dolor en el alma tanto resentimiento que ansiaba la muerte

Draco había escuchado todo y vio como Harry palidecía y empezaba a derramar lagrimas

Andrés le dijo llévate a Sofía con los demás y mantén tus modales o sabrá de tu comportamiento la directora

Andrés lo miro desafiante

Que esperas, que te felicite ,por pretender no dar lastima, cuando hasta tus pequeños compañeros sienten lastima de ti, eres realmente patético , ya debería superarlo , no estamos aquí para escuchar tus reproches si no para tomarnos una fotos con niños felices y tu no están colaborando , vete ya

El niño voltio y se fue

Harry cayo de rodillas se sentía impotente desdichado, el no podía vivir después de saber que un niño sufría así

No te da vergüenza Potter ponerte a llorar así frente a los niños , no te das cuenta que si ven a su héroe llorar así ellos no tendrán esperanzas , tu eres su fuerza y es tu obligación ser fuerte

Las palabras de Draco lo hicieron reaccionar se levanto y se seco las lagrimas

Quieres ayudarlos de verdad, o solo es mentira, por qué solo tu puedes hacerlo

que quieres que saque mi varita y empiece a revivir a sus padres muertos los dijo en un susurro amenazante

No pero puedes hacer algo parecido y no solo por ellos si no por muchos como ellos , pero como siempre has sido bastante orgulloso y egoísta no creo que lo hagas

Egoísta yo, te equivocas Malfoy yo no soy ningún egoísta y tampoco orgulloso y haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudar a estos pequeños

Seguro Potter

Si grito

Es fácil Potter , ahora no necitas de la varita , pero si de tu palabra, cuéntale al mundo mágico tu infancia , lo triste que fue vivir sin padres , los sufrimientos que tuviste que pasar a causa de esos Muggles, cuéntale en donde viviste antes de ser el héroe del mundo mágico , dile lo mucho que te sientes identificado con estos niños que te gustaría que fueran adoptados , preséntalos a cada uno de estos niños al mundo mágico, veras que después de esa conmovedora entrevista , y la cena de navidad , este orfanato contara con muchos benefactores, muchos querrán adoptar a estos niños , y tu serás un verdadero héroe para estos niños . Pero no, verdad, no lo vas hacer por que eres demasiado orgulloso para decirle al mundo mágico que los héroes también sufren

Draco sabia como provocar a Harry y lo había conseguido por la mirada que le dio el Grifindors lo había logrado

Quiero, hablar con ellos, les voy a decir toda la verdad, dijo Harry con la voz bastante quebrada

Pero no aquí frente a los niños

Si ya acondicione un lugar para esa entrevista

Harry siguió a Draco en silencio, el nunca había querido decir nada por que no quería que sintieran lastima por él , ese niño le hacia recordar tanto a él , no podía permitir que esos niños sigan sufriendo no si el podía evitarlo , aun acosta de su orgullo

Draco se acerco a lo periodistas, les dijo que la entrevista iba constar de tres partes, la primera eran las fotos de ellos con los niños, en la cual también se les reiteraba la invitación del día siguiente, para la cena

La segunda seria las palabras de Harry Potter, y la tercera era la Historia de los niños de ese orfanato presentadas por el

Los periodistas estaban contentos de conocer un poco más la Historia de Harry Potter como el hecho de ver a un Draco Malfoy más humano y algo desarreglado pero feliz era algo sorprendente, se morían por dar la exclusiva

Harry, comenzó a relatarle los años que vivió en casa de los Durley , lo difícil que fue para el crecer sin padres, sin nadie que le dijera una palabra de cariño o que le proveyera un abrazo cual el lo necesitara, tartamudeo al repetir los insultos que a menudo utilizaban para el , en que lugar vivía y bajo que maltratos , lo poco que comía y cuando ansiaba tener a sus padres con él , el dolor de pensar que el era realmente malo para merecer no tener padres y el hecho de no saber que él era un mago, lo tan difícil que le era a el pasar las navidades y lo mucho que ansiaba un regalo para su cumpleaños, Harry al recordar esto algunas lagrimas se escaparon de sus mejillas. Lo mucho que deseaba que esos niños fueran adoptados para que no vivieran ese infierno, lo lindo que eran y cuan necesitado estaban de cariño, como el lo estuvo hace un tiempo, como ahora adoraba a su madre y estaba orgulloso de tenerla

Al terminar la entrevistas, las periodistas lloraron con él, fue realmente conmovedor su testimonio , querían de verdad ayudar a esos niños necesitaba hacer preguntas de cómo el ministerio había permitido esto, como Dumboldore lo había permitido Harry era solo un niño, pero comprendían el dolor de Harry y lo difícil que había sido para el decir esto por que ellos a pesar de todos sentían gran cariño y respeto por el salvador del mundo y entendieron que era mejor buscar el resto de información por sus fuentes , la principal pregunta era donde quedaba Prive Drive , esa seria la respuesta que quisieran oír sus lectores , conocer a los torturadores y anormales tíos , eso es lo que ellos iban averiguar, había un periodista de Rita , pero Draco lo había convencido de no hacer preguntas, sabia como manejarlos .

Luego Draco lo dirigió al comedor y les fue presentando uno por uno a los niños , había cuidado de todos los detalles en los pequeños haciendo que se vean tiernos y adorables

Harry, se sentía extraño, avergonzado y a la vez libre, feliz, haber ayudado a esos niños

Luego de terminar la entrevistas, los periodistas se fueron, bastantes inspirados y enternecidos en hacer sus reportajes

Draco, había visto a Harry, bastante callado y aislado y comprendía cuan difícil había sido hablar para él de esto y no le gustaba ser el culpable de eso pero valdría la pena todo eso sí esos niños eran adoptados

Sofía, no quería soltarlo, a todos lados lo había seguido, era una niña tan linda

Draco le dio una pequeña cadena, le dijo que la cuidara, que era de su madre y que el regresaría por las dos

Harry, también se despidió de todos, y se juro regresar a visitar a Andrés

Draco y Harry, se fueron directo al salón ahora más que nunca todo debía salir perfecto, y tenían el ultimo ensayo, sus madres los estarían esperando, debían controlar que nada faltase y que todo saliera conforme lo planeado, los números artísticos, las mesas sillas vinos , nombres de invitados , la decoración el árbol, la seguridad , todo confirmado para mañana , ya no había , tiempo para más

Así llegaron:

Draco tenía a su cargo el vino y la cristalería

Narcisa decoración y lista de invitados

Lily todo lo referente alimentos y bocadillos como la asignación de lugares

Harry, todos los números de espectáculo, y la decoración del árbol

Cuando terminaron eran las tres de la madrugada y el día siguiente les esperaba mucho más trabajo

Pero, Harry, se sentía vulnerable, así que toco la habitación del cuarto de Lily y le pregunto si podía dormir con ella

Ella asintió, y Harry le conto lo del reportaje y Lily le dijo que todo estaba bien que descansara que no se preocupara, ya pronto esos niños también conseguirían a sus padres adoptivos estaba orgullosa de él y lo valiente que había sido, y ella estaría para el siempre

La mañana se abrió paso y todos estaban de sueño, así que de desayuno una poción fortificante para mantener las energías, la lechuza llegaba con el reportaje en primera plana Harry Potter nuestro Héroe sufrió maltrato físico por sus tíos muggles , una cruel experiencia para nuestro adorado héroe. Empezaban a comentar la noticia cuando alguien toco la puerta

Harry abrió y se encontró con el señor Ted Tonks y con Teddy, el cual cambio sus cabello a verde, y le sonrió y le mostro los bracitos

Harry, lo alzo inmediatamente, señor pase por favor

Que bueno que este por acá

Lamento molestarte Harry, pero es que Andrómeda se encuentra muy mal de salud y teme contagiar al pequeño, me preguntaba si se podía quedar contigo tres días mientras pasa la cuarentena , además pensamos que te gustaría estar con tu ahijado en navidad.

Si por supuesto señor Ted, acepto encantado y dígale a Andrómeda que pronto pasare a verla

Harry, se fue con el niño y recibió un pequeño bolso donde tenían todas las cosas del niño

Harry se fue al comedor feliz con el pequeño

Todos al verlo se sorprendieron, les presto a mi ahijado Teddy Lupin

Lily corrió a alzarlo, pero el bebe lloraba, cuando ellos se acercaban mucho

Narcisa también lo intento pero tampoco tuvo éxito

Draco estaba feliz al ver al bebe, el bebe también tanto que cambiaba el color de su cabello al rubio de Draco , y le sonreía , pero ese día no estaba planeado para cuidar al bebe y el bebe no quería desprenderse de Harry, todavía había que ir a recoger los regalos para el árbol , y a verificar que no hubiera un percance de ultimo momento

Draco y Harry se ofrecieron a llevarlos con ellos pero Lily se opuso era demasiado peligroso para un bebe estar con ellos cuando tenían que ir a tantos sitios y encima con la prensa sobre ellos por que la noticia ya se había publicado, todos estaban atentos al evento de la noche , el bebe debía quedarse en casa

Narcisa iría a recoger la ropa de todos y a esperar a los artistas extranjeros , como algunos invitados

Lily se quedaría con el bebe junto a Snape, aunque el bebe no estaba muy contento con eso por lo menos ya no lloraba

Lily dejo al bebe junto a Snape mientras empezaba arreglar la casa para ese día , ya que no habían tenido mucho tiempo, así que se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo que seria como la cena para ellos por que la cena lo pasarían organizando el evento y viendo que todo saliera perfecto

Sev. Cuídalo si, le dio un pequeño peliche de león al bebe el cual estaba muy entretenido, cualquier cosa me llamas voy a estar en la cocina

Lily transformo todos lo muebles en peluches y todos lo objetos en cojines de modo que no había nada cortante ni peligroso para el bebe incluso el piso era blando

Severus bufo, pero no dijo nada

El bebe empezó a jugar con los peluches y a caminar directo hacia Severus , el bebe se daba perfecta cuento que era el único en la habitación y le recordaba a su abuelo

Así que se acerco y alzo sus manitas para que lo alzara

Severus lo ignoro olímpicamente

Teddy, empezó a mostrarle los peluches y a pedir que lo alce , pero Severus tampoco le hizo caso , Teddy, se estaba esforzando por no llorar, así que empezó a elevar un peluche y lo estrello contra el libro de Severus

Severus, no pudo hace más que prestarle atención

Teddy sonrió, se notaba que ese niño era un Black, tan engreído como todos

Severus lo alzo, no era conveniente que los niños hicieran esa demostración de magia

Bien que quieres pequeño

El niño elevo un peluche y se lo dio

En eso llego Lily quien se había escondido para ver la escena , con un plato con papilla, intento coger al bebe para dárselo pero el bebe empezó a llorar

Dásela tú, por favor

No dijo Severus

Dásela por favor, Sev, y se fue, sin darle tiempo a replicas

El tomo la cuchara para dársela pero el bebe se negaba a comer estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, así que le dio la cuchara al bebe, no había comido nada, y estaba planeando ensuciar su cara con su manos llena de papilla, así que empezó a llamar a Lily, molesto mientras el bebe solo sonreía

Lily llego, por que el escándalo Sev, solo es papilla, ni que fuera veneno, no te da vergüenza asustar al pequeño, lo miro reprobatoriamente, y el bebe volvió a reír con más ganas

Así pasaron la horas hasta que llego el almuerzo , Harry y Draco llegaron y se acercaron al bebe , pero este estaba dormido en brazos de Severus, lo que sorprendió mucho a los dos, pero Harry, inmediatamente lo tomo en brazos, no estaba muy feliz de ver a su ahijado en brazos de Snape

Todos almorzaron, y coordinaron, los últimos detalles

Harry había sido perseguido por la mayoría de periodistas, y no le había gustado las miradas dirigidas a el como pena asombro y culpa, pero se repetía que era por el bien de los niños

Por fin l tarde había llegado y ellos ya debían alistarse para la dichosa cena


	42. NAVIDAD

_**INTERESANTE CENA DE NAVIDAD**_

Todos estaban perfectamente arreglados incluidos Teddy, que llevaba una pequeña túnica de color azul marino

Harry, y Draco llevaban túnicas color negras, muy apropiadas para la ocasión

Lily llevaba un vestido de color negro, con un ligero escote en la espalda largo, y Narcisa llevaba un vestido de color blanco

Todos decidieron aparecerse en el lugar del evento , al llegar, los elfos empezaron con el informe

Lyli y Narcisa se encaminaron al salón de la recepción

Harry se encontró con uno de los duendes de Gringots que llevaba el control de las donaciones, para el evento, todas las donaciones pasaban de los mil galeones, lo que significaba el éxito del evento

Draco fue a verificar los regalos para el evento había cinco salones repletos de juguetes, muchos de estos obsequios pertenecían de magos que no habían sido invitados al evento o que no podían asistir pero igual decidieron , hacer los obsequios, solo que había un salón completo que pertenecía a Harry Potter lleno de los regalos de los admiradores del Héroe del mundo mágico

Por fin los dos se dirigieron al salón principal

Narcisa y Lily , se disponían a ir a la entrada para reunirse con sus hijos era hora de empezar , el problema era Teddy, que no estaba muy tranquilo en manos de Lily

Narcisa estaba al lado de Harry y Lily se encontraba con Draco

Los primeros en llegar fueron los profesores de Hogwarts, es decir la señorita McGonagall, y Severus Snape, junto a Gynni , Ron y Blaise cuatro chicos más de Raverclaw y Hupefulp

De inmediato Draco los condujo a sus mesa

Harry recibió a la directora del orfanato que venia con otra profesora y con Andrés que al parecer venia encadenado a la profesora más joven, lo que sorprendió y enfureció a Harry, se sentaron en la misma mesa de McGonagall.

Había muchos invitados , todos fueron rápidamente atendidos por los anfitriones

El maestro de ceremonia, inicio el evento con una breve reseña del orfanato , luego siguieron las palabras de Harry, el cual agradeció a la directora, el honor poder haber contribuido en ayudar al orfanato, Draco dio discurso sobre lo que representa la navidad para el mundo mágico e invito a realizar el primer brindis de la noche

Se inicio el baile, lo cual fueron abierto por Lily y Harry y Draco y Narcisa, luego los anfitriones , bailaron con los invitados y así dio inicio al baile

Llegaron los representantes del ministerio y entre ellos Ariel, a los cual Harry los acomodo rápidamente

Le toco el turno a Draco que tuvo la mala suerte de tener que conducir a Andrea y a su Padre, a los cuales tuvo que saludar muy cortésmente

Por si fuera poco Pansy y Andy también llegaban y Draco le hizo señas a Harry para que el se encargara

Harry cortésmente recibió a Pansy aunque dirigió una mirada furiosa a Andy, los condujo a su mesa

Luego se apareció el embajador de Francia junto a su hija, la cual llevaba un lindo vestido de color azul marino , con un escote pronunciado pero muy elegante

Harry, te ves muy bien ,estas muy guapo

Harry se sonrojó un poco, Pamela tu como siempre hermosa

El embajador tosió

Disculpa Padre

Harry mi Papá el conde Terry Wilson

Mucho gusto señor, tiene una encantadora hija (eran esas las palabras de Malfoy cuando se trataba de damas, jóvenes)

Papá mi amigo Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo

Encantado de conocerle Joven Potter

Lily no había pasada desapercibida las miradas de Harry hacia esa chica rubia y las miradas de su futura nuera le dirigía a Harry

Harry cariño te buscan en recepción disculpe por la interrupción dijo Lily

Que bella flor, se encuentra hoy con nosotros dijo el conde

Lily solo sonrió un poco y se sonrojo, el conde todavía era joven muy simpático y tenia una sonrisa encantadora , es Ud. muy bella señora

A Harry casi le da un ataque al ver a su mamá sonrojarse

Conde Terry Wilson le presento a mi señora madre Lily Potter

Encantado de conocerla señora es una de las mujeres inglesas más hermosas que e visto

Pamela que conocía a Harry, no quería iniciar una pelea así que jalo a Harry hasta pista de baile

Harry, no pudo resistirse ante las atentas miradas de todos

Pamela bailo con Harry y ella empezó a hablarle de su padre de ella del echo que ya no llevara esa horrible marca en la espalda ,gracias a que su tía era un famosa bruja especializada en cicatrices mágica, los cocteles habían pasado más veces de lo que podía recordar Harry a su lado y el se sentía más relajado y tranquilo , era fácil olvidarse de todo estando al lado de Pamela ,la chica le sonrió, como nunca, no la beso, por que simplemente Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima era extraño pero no podía pensar en nada que no sea Pamela

Después de unas tres o cuatro piezas Draco los interrumpió

Harry que te pasa todos te están viendo, parece que acabas de perder a tu novia y a tu madre le dijo burlón, las alarmas de Harry se dispararon, y vio hasta una mesa donde conversaban su mamá con el Conde demasiado sonriente según Harry y una del frente Gynni con otro chico castaño demasiado entretenida para su gusto

Lo siento Pamela me tengo que ir, y hazme el favor de buscar a tu padre por favor le dijo bastante serio

Pamela solo asintió con una bella sonrisa , si que era celoso, quien lo iba pensar verdad

Harry es hora de abrir el espectáculo

Empezaron con un bello espectáculo de luces multicolores, y la actuación de jóvenes bailarinas que con suaves movimientos marcaron el inicio

Lugo siguió un coro, formados por los niños del orfanato

Y continúo el coro de Hogwarts

Andrea busco a Draco y lo obligo a sentarse a su lado

Que quieres, le dijo molesto

Pensaste en mi propuesta querido o quieres ver a tu linda mamita en Askaban para mañana

Has lo que mejor te parezca dijo Draco, eres sencillamente patética

Me las vas a pagar Malfoy , esto te va salir caro

Andrea, Andrea , Andrea , si Draco tienes razón Andrea es tan patética que la única forma que le haga caso un chico es cuándo ella lo compra , sencillamente humillante ,una mujer no debería rebajarse tanto, tan desesperada estas que necesitas ahora obligarlos para meterlos a tu cama , si tu papito se enterara, creo que se lo diré, así me termino de cobrar la que me debías

Cállate Melisa, esto no es contigo

Claro que es conmigo si molestas a mi pareja, lárgate y no se te ocurra atentar contra mi suegra, por que tu lindo papi sabrá quien es su preciosa hijita ahora vete

Andrea, la miro furiosa, y se fue

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa de lado muy estilo Malfoy a Melisa

Preciosa que haces por acá, que gusto encontrarte aquí

Gracias Draco

Puedo

Por supuesto discúlpame es que tratar con gatas me altera

Melisa solo volvió a sonreír,

Melisa, querida tu intervención

Silencio guapo, no me debes nada sabes como la detesto, y conozco lo mucho que te cuestas dar las gracias no lo necesito de ti ahora que si luego me invitas a bailar me sentiré halagada

Encantado de ser el afortunado de sacarte a bailar

Pero dime preciosa que te trae a mi lado

Negocios placenteros diría yo

Necesito reunirme contigo después en un lugar más intimo, créeme que te convine, el negocio que te voy a proponer te haría uno de los hombres más poderoso e importante del mundo mágico que dices

Pon la fecha cuando quieras, yo estaré ahí

Pero tu lo has dicho esta noche es para divertirnos así que por que no hablamos de algo más placentero, como de lo hermosa que te ves en ese vestido negro y a mi lado

Oh, Draco, no empieces , mejor bailamos

Draco solo sonrió

Lily y Harry estaban bailando pero había cierto niño que no estaba para nada feliz y menos llevando esas cadenas mágicas y ese era Andrés , claro que tenia que reconocer que el tenia la culpa, pero eso era inhumano, pensaba, todo había pasado por que el no quería recibir ningún padre adoptivo , el quería a sus padres y no los tenia entonces se encargaría de reunirse con ellos, así para ello tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer, habían venido cuatro parejas a verlo y el se había comportado de la peor manera, los había insultado escupido golpeado, todos habían huido asustados, y les había amenazado a la directora que si les dejaban nuevamente con otro adultos el se iría, sus maestra temiendo su fuga lo había llevado con ellas, y claro que esto era peor se sentía aburrido y mucho más observando con ese hombre de cabello oscuro lo miraba reprobatoriamente y que, pensaba que con esa mirada lo iba intimidar tenia ganas de tirarle todo el ponche en la cara si no fuera por que estaba encadenado lo haría , la profesora lo soltó , pero lo advirtió que se comportara, o las pasaría muy mal al llegar al orfanato

En eso Narcisa llamo la atención de todos pidió que se reunieran todos en frente del salón para hacer un brindis y dar paso a la cena

Cuando los asistentes terminaron y voltearon para ver sus asientos , ya estaba una inmensa mesa arreglada de color verde con un hermoso arreglo en el centro en cada silla estaban los nombres de sus ocupantes

Para fortuna de Andrés su asiento estaba al lado de ese antipático hombre ahora si que la iba hacer, se veía tan pensativo fuera de este mundo , perfecto para una de sus travesuras y así arruinar la perfecta cena, lo que no se imaginaba que ese hombre no era nada más ni nada menos que Snape,

el arreglo de los asientos fue un pequeño cambio que hizo Draco por si a ese niño se le ocurría causar problemas el mejor que nadie sabia cuando un niño estaba a punto de hacer una de las suyas y no permitiría que ese mocoso le arruine su cena no, eso si que no

La cena había empezado Harry estaba sentado al lado de Pamela al frente estaba madre con el padre de Pamela y esto ya le estaba hartando

Gynni estaba sentada junto a Sebastián, era un chico muy simpático y muy conversador era agradable además si no conversaba con alguien este momento estaría golpeando a Harry y Pamela habría sufrido mucho pero había echo una promesa y la iba cumplir aunque su corazón saliera destrozado, Harry no parecía nada incomodo ante la resbalosa esa hasta parece que le gustaba estaba empezando a odiarlo

Draco seguía conversando con Melisa mientras cenaban, Harry, no había aprendido mucho de cubiertos pero estar al lado de Pamela le ayudaba mucho la cena había terminado y Pamela le había pedido a Harry si podrían salir un momento al recibidor necesitaba habla con él por ultima vez después de eso se iría con su padre

Harry acepto, Pamela le dijo que ya se acercaban las doce y ya no tendría mucho tiempo así que le entrego un pequeño regalo, esto es tuyo, lamento, no ser yo la que te explique pero te he puesto todo lo que se en este diario junto con mi corazón tómalos por que te pertenecen

Pamela yo

No digas nada, por favor no lo arruines con palabras déjame creer que fuiste mi novio hasta mi ultimo día en Londres y que me apreciabas y que yo siempre te voy amar a pesar de todo

Pamela , tu eres muy linda y yo quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a tener cariño y estima pero solo como una buena

No Harry así no lo quiero, tu eres mi novio y fuiste mi novio y yo se, aunque no lo quieras aceptar , sabes perfectamente que no sentías un cariño de amigo por mi ,pero está bien , las cosas se dieron así y a mi me toco perder

Pero dime que te gusto que por lo menos te guste, dime la verdad Harry, déjame llevarme ese ultimo recuerdo , que sientes por mí dímelo, después de hoy no me volverás a ver y si algún día , nos cruzamos jamás te mirare , solo como un conocido pero en este momento Harry quiero que sea mío y de nadie más

Harry estaba nervioso, ahora se sentía muy confundido, saber que no la volvería ver que era la despedida, se sentía triste ella no había tenido más que atenciones con el y

Pamela tu me gustas mucho, eres muy bonita y si te hubiese conocido antes tal vez no podría dejarte ir ahora , tu has sido una gran compañera, y una mujer que siempre me hizo olvidar, mi culpas y depresiones , contigo llego olvidarlo todo , eres la mejor compañía que alguien puede tener y yo siempre voy a guardar cariño dentro de mi corazón para ti

Bésame Harry déjame llevarme un beso tuyo por favor

Harry, no pudo negárselo el también quería, y ese beso estuvo cargado e pasión, deseo y cariño, y de entrega.

No sabían que había una persona que había visto todo una pelirroja a que Harry le había causado mucho dolor, demasiado, y la triste realidad es que no podía reclamarle, pero esto hacia que el dolor fuera peor, ella no era de controlarse pero su orgullo estaba herido, eso nunca lo había esperado de Harry, esto era una traición

En esos momentos se presento el todavía ministro, con un división de aurores en la entrada del local diciendo que venia a detener a Harry Potter

Narcisa fue la primera a la que avisaron,

Esta bien Stalin, le dijo al elfo, yo me encargo , por favor avisa a Draco que hay problemas

Buenas noches señor ministro muchas gracias por venir

Disculpe señora Malfoy pero vengo por asuntos oficiales que atender

Pero los del concejo de ministro se encuentran aquí reunidos, no creo que sea bueno par su imagen realizar algún incidente hoy, recuerde que es noche buena ,y este evento es realizado por una causa muy noble

Cuestiona mi autoridad señora Malfoy solo vengo a arrestar al joven Potter, hay cosas que ciertos niños deben empezar a entender

Ese mocoso que habría echo ahora, y lo peor arruinar todo por esto , ella haría todo lo posible por evitarlo

Mire señor, se que es su función y no cuestiono su autoridad pero me permite que los conduzca a otro ambiente mas privado, yo misma traeré al joven Potter aquí

No entren, retírese por favor

Jacobo, no permita la entrada de estos señores, ni el acceso a la prensa

Draco iba saliendo cuando vio a su mamá entrar alterada

Mamá que pasa

El ministro viene a detener a Potter, esta furioso, viene dispuesto a hacer un escándalo

Voy por Potter

Donde están

En la entrada, no creo que la seguridad pueda detenerlo mucho tiempo

Voy a tratar de hablar con los invitados del ministerio

Stanlyn si ama

Busca a los abogados de la familia ahora

Draco no encontraba a Harry por ningún lado hasta que por fin lo vio, y vio también a la pelirroja correr llorando

Potter, Potter , Potter, que no podía parar de meterse en problemas

Potter, grito al ver la escena romántica ante sus ojos

Que pasa Malfoy

Pasa que afuera esta el ministro y un grupo aurores y vienen a detenerte

Que dijo Pamela , voy por mi padre , no te preocupes mi amor no va pasar nada

Harry, no respondía

Y por que

Que crees que voy a ir a preguntarle por que te va detener , seguramente por los crucius a su hijito que más

Harry, no sabia que hacer, eso no estaba en sus planes

Pero se suponía que el ya no era ministro

Se suponía Potter que hiciste

Que lo destituyeran, no tiene autoridad, eso te lo aseguro

No aprendes verdad Potter y piensas que el iba estar muy tranquilo

Y hora que

Te callas, y me escuchas y vas hacer exactamente lo que te digo, por que de lo contrario todo nuestro esfuerzo será par nada, en todos los periódicos mañana saldrá tu foto y el arresto y de cena y de niños nada te parece

Si Malfoy, lo que tu digas

Bien, para empezar no utiliza tu varita a menos que yo te lo diga, no gritas, solo conversas civilizadamente, sonríes y lo niegas todo, tu eres inocente, entiendes

Pero

Potter

Esta bien esta bien

Vamos

Al llegar al recibidor ya estaban Narcisa, el abogado, el ministro y todo los aurores el Papá de Pamela y su mamá

Buenas noches señor Potter mi nombre es Michel Recker, soy su abogado

Buenas noches

Señor Potter queda Ud. detenido por ataque a un menor de edad, complicidad para atacar a indefensos muggles, manipulación de masas

Buenas noches señor ministro disculpe, pero creo sus cargos son infundados

Infundados, acaso no es cierto que el día de hoy a declarado, prensa que fue maltratado por uno muggles que ahora se encuentran en el hospital con pronostico reservado gracias a los hechizos que recibieron, puso sus vidas en peligro, y el responsable intelectual de ese ataque es Ud., acaso no es cierto que Ud. ataco a mi hijo menor de edad con un crucio

No no es cierto lo que Ud. dice es una mentira por supuesto, lo dijo sonriendo, no soy responsable de ningún ataque a muggles menos si son de mi familia, Ud. a entendido mal en ninguna parte de mis declaraciones ordene atacar a mis tíos o mi primo por lo tanto no soy responsable en cuanto a lo de su hijo, lo siento pero no me lo a presentado por lo tanto no lo conozco, y no recuerdo haber cruciado a nadie a menos que su hijo sea Voldemort

Que es Ud. un

Mucho cuidado con lo que va decir señor ministro dijo Ariel entrando

Ud. no tiene autoridad para hacer esto olvida que a partir de hoy esta suspendido para cumplir cualquier función como ministro

De que esta hablando señor eso es a partir de mañana

Lo siento señor ministro a partir de hoy siendo las doce y cinco minutos creo que oficialmente es navidad

Y estando yo en el cargo como sustituto, cambio la orden de arresto por comparecencia retírense por favor señores

Lo siento señores , pueden dejarme un momento con el suspendido ministro

Por supuesto señor Ariel

Nadie necesito decir más para que todos se retiran

Bien hecho Potter estuviste muy bien, dijo el rubio

Gracias, pero no me agrado para nada hacer esto

Eso no interesa Potter todo salió bien regresemos

Señor Potter contáctese conmigo después de fiestas para poder revisar su caso

Si señor

Narcisa gracias dijo Lily

No es nada querida , los niños siempre se meten en problema seria bueno que vayas pensando en una buena firma de abogados regresemos, Ya deben estar cuestionando nuestra ausencia

Mientras que en ese mismo tiempo a Andrés se le ocurrió empezar jugar con las comida, y tirarle el jugo de calabaza en la túnica de Snape, lo que no sabia es que Snape con un simple hechizo hizo que el jugo se derramara sobre el chico, si Snape lo había estado observando toda la noche sabia de sus intenciones antes incluso de que es mocoso le hubiese dado forma, vamos, le dijo tomándole de la mano del chico debes asearte

El chico estaba sorprendido, pero no pudo atinar a nada por que ya estaba siendo arrastrado a los servicios, al entrar Snape cerro la puerta

En el baño de caballeros, Cerro la puerta y Andrés empezó a sentir miedo ya no le parecía gracioso

Snape , estaba disfrutando las reacciones del chico había visto su juego , ese niño dominaba a sus profesoras a su antojo era fuerte y muy manipulador, siempre dándose de victima tanto que había echo sentir al estúpido de Potter culpable, ni siquiera Draco quería acércasele aunque lo había disimulado muy bien , con sus aires de desvalido de resentido social, no hacia otra cosa que llamar la atención de todos y engreírse más , pero con él, se equivocaba , en estos casos era muy fácil, dominar a un niño era algo que el hacia a diario y ese mocoso había tenido la osadía de intentar mojar su túnica , es que acaso no sabia que él ,era él temible profesor de pociones a que ningún mocoso por irreverente, popular , malcriado o engreído que sea le faltaba el respeto bastaba saber que ni los gemelos Wesley, ni Draco , ni siquiera Potter se habían atrevido a desobedecerlo y ese niño intentaba hacer lo que ellos no habían podido, pues ya era hora que aprenda modales verdad ,y el con mucho gusto le iba a enseñar

Sabes que soy un mortifago y me divierto torturando niños

El muchacho no se sorprendió, que bueno entonces porque no me mata y acaba con una escoria más es así como nos llaman verdad a los mestizos, dijo el mocoso desafiante

Severus se sorprendió era extraño ver a un niño pequeño deseando la muerte, pero este no era más que un escudo para que las personas le tengan lastima y lo dejen hacer lo que se le venga en gana pero con él estaba muy equivocado

Muy bien entonces te voy a complacer quieres morir así vas a sentirte feliz a lado de tus padres verdad, en verdad me voy alegrar de hacer desaparecer una existencia tan inútil, que lastima que hayan desperdiciado tiempo y dinero en ti, debieron ahorrarlo para alguien que en verdad quería vivir

El niño se estaba asustando

Sabes primero te voy a contar, que paro los mortífagos matar, siempre ha sido una diversión sobre todo después del sufrimiento y dolor de la victima elegida

Ya empezaba a sentirse asustado, ese hombre no venía con juegos y él no sabia que hacer

Empieza con un crucio que hace que el dolor te recorra todo el cuerpo, sintiendo como la carne se desgarra de lo huesos , luego de diez minutos después ,empiezo a cortar tus extremidades , tu sangre , como tus uñas, igual que tus cabellos pueden ser útiles para alguna de mis pociones por lo que se deben recolectar frescas antes de que mueras

Ahora el niño empezaba a gritar estaba aterrorizado, no ayúdenme auxilio,

Quien podría ayudarte recuerda que no tienes a nadie, nadie se preocupa por ti, eso no es lo que me digites

La señorita Margaret, se lo voy a decir ellas no permitirán que Ud. haga eso,

Así, no sabes que ellas ya están cansada de ti y tus berrinches, has pasado el limite pequeño, estarían felices de deshacerse de ti, si hubieses sido bueno y obediente de repente te quisieran

Eso no es cierto es mentira, lo voy acusar con las autoridades

Quien va creer a un niño estúpido como tu

Harry Potter se lo voy a decir a él para que te mate

Y piensas que te hará caso después que lo insultaste

Es Ud. un loco asesino grito y salió corriendo Snape no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse, y rio con ganas

Andrés salió asustado jamás había tenido tanto miedo en su vida y si era verdad lo que ese hombre decía si él lo mataba, tenia razón nadie se preocuparía por el

En el recibidor

Estaban regresando al salón cuando Andrés, se apareció llorando y e sujeto fuertemente del brazo de Harry

Andrés que pasa cálmate

Me va matar ayúdame por favor Harry sálvame, perdóname por favor, no le dejes que me haga daño

De quien hablas por favor cálmate, nadie te va a lastimar, de ese hombre que estaba a mi lado dijo que era un mortifago que me iba matar y primero me iba quitar mis uñas y cabello y mi sangre para hacer sus pociones por favor no le dejes

El único mortifago que hacia pociones era Snape., que nunca iba parar de atormentar almas inocentes, cálmate ese hombre no te va hacer nada, no me lleves a esa mesa por favor

Pero Andrés la cena va a terminar van a repartir lo regalos te prometo que no va a pasar nada

No quiero ir por favor Harry , si

Que iba hacer, no quería asustar al niño y seguro lo estaban buscando

En eso Draco salía molesto

Aquí estabas ya vamos a terminar debes estar presente y a ti también te andan buscando le dijo mirando a Andrés

Ya ves el me quiere hacer daño

No te va hacer nada Andrés vamos por favor

Que pasa Andrés no quiere entrar tu padrino lo amenazo

Bueno Andrés mi padrino es de cuidado

Ya vez me va a matar dijo el niño mirando a Harry asustado

Draco solo rio, al parecer su padrino seguía aterrorizando pequeños

Malfoy, lo estas asustando más

Mira Andrés vamos hacer una cosa, tu vas a estar conmigo en todo momento hasta que te deje con tus maestras y se vayan te parece, no voy a dejar que Snape se te acerque de acuerdo

Esta bien dijo el niño no muy convencido

Lo siguiente seria la entrega de presentes para los invitados, algo simbólico,

El agradecimiento de la directora del orfanato, por su contribuciones, y luego vinieron las palabras de la directora del colegio

Se termino con el coro de Hogwarts

Al salir estaba esperándolo Ariel a Harry

Harry, necesito que en dos días te presentes en mi oficina hay algunos asuntos que tratar

Por supuesto señor ahí estaré y gracias por venir

Todos al parecer ya se habían ido solo quedaban McGonagall, Snape, los profesores del orfanato Andrés, Lily, Narcisa ,Draco y Harry por supuesto


	43. VIENTOS

_**SIEMBRA VIENTOS Y COSECHARAS TEMPESTADES**_

Harry, se sentía diferente, era la primera vez que había mentido para protegerse, no había ninguna excusa para lo que había echo, era cierto que las declaraciones a la prensa eran echas por el orfanato , pero tampoco podía negarse e que el echo que los magos habían atacado a lo Durley le desagradaba, no sabia si eran efecto del alcohol, o que era pero no podía negar que le alegraba salirse con la suya, si el ministre fuera y los Durley en el Hospital , claro que se sentía al por estar sintiendo esto, el debía estar preocupaos por sus parientes sentiré culpable era algo común para él, pero ahora no sentía culpa y esto le causaba miedo

Harry estas bien

Si mamá

Bueno nosotras nos vamos gracia por todo, no me voy a cansar de agradecerles a Uds. por su colaboración y ayuda la mayoría de niños ha sido adoptados, los fondos para el orfanato son bastante elevados y hay miles de magos e instituciones que han decidido ser nuestro benefactores, muchas gracias, las do profesoras se retiraron con un ceñudo Andrés que solo se despidió de Harry

McGonagall, estaba sonriente, había sido una buena decisión eso de juntar a Draco y a Harry juntos, al parecer, ya podían llevarse mejor

Severus me acompañas necesitamos regresar a Hogwarts cuanto antes, hay un colegio que necesita nuestra presencia

Severus , estaba bastante impresionado con Potter, estaba sonriente, como nunca antes, en todo el evento no e había mostrado nervioso, al contario había ido un perfecto anfitrión ni siquiera parecía afectado por el hecho de que estuvo a punto de ser detenido, y Potter no era así, algo estaba pasando en el muchacho y no le gustaba para nada, estaba seguro que la destitución el ministro se debía a él es cierto le había incitado a hacer algo, pero sinceramente pensó que no lo lograría , esto era extraño, esa sonrisa maliciosa que mostraba el chico no era común.

Lily, junto a Narcisa conversaban animadamente, Teddy, ya estaba dormido, Draco, invito a Harry a caminar, necesitaba decirle que su noviecita la había visto con su disque amiga.

Bien Potter veo que hoy has jugado algunas cartas nuevas galán, conquistador y manipulador no las conocía.

Mira Malfoy empiezo a comprender como funcionan las cosas, así que no veo por que te extrañas, si solo he hecho lo que se espera de mí.

Claro eso incluye besar a cierta chica delante de tu novia verdad.

Que estas diciendo Malfoy.

Que vi a tu adorada pelirroja, salir llorando, después de ver a Pamela y tu muy acaramelados

Eso te va a salir caro Potter

Eso es mentira Gynni, no pudo vernos

Crees que estoy mintiendo Potter, bueno eso es tu problema yo solo cumplo con avisarte

Que tengas suerte, la vas a necesitar

Harry, regreso con su mamá a casa , pero la sola idea de haber traicionado a Ginny, lo atormentaba, no entendía como había llegado a esa situación , la culpa era lo que más le afectaba

Harry cariño, que tienes

Es solo cansancio mamá

Vamos cariño, sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Teddy, se quedo dormido, es tan pequeñito,

Si cariño, será mejor que lo acueste

Mamá, puedo dormir contigo

Claro cariño, te gustaría probar algunos chocolates, me los trajo el papá de tu amiga

No gracias

Harry, ven acá, que pasa, y ese tono

Nada mamá discúlpame

Ven siéntate aquí, para empezar, yo no necesito que te disculpes conmigo lo que yo necesito es que confíes en mí, yo voy hacer todo lo necesario para que tu seas feliz

Mamá estoy confundido, las cosas nunca salen como yo quiero, siempre tengo que ser él culpable de algo.

Yo se que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero es que no podía actuar de otra manera, Pamela siempre fue tan dulce y comprensiva conmigo

Así que Pamela, y Gynni, dime que pasa con ella .

Mamá yo se que, no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir pero las dos me gustan de forma diferente por las dos, me siento triste, culpable, no se que voy hacer

Supongo que te sientes triste por la partida de Pamela y culpable por lo que sientes por Gynni, sientes que las estas traicionando al sentir esto

No solo es eso mamá, yo bese a Pamela y Gynni nos vio

Harry se cubrió la cara, no quería escuchar recriminaciones que sabia que se merecía

Harry, tu estas confundido y es normal, no puedes vivir sintiéndote culpable, ni arrepentirte de tus actos, si no afrontarlos , es normal que sientas atracción por las chicas bonitas** , **pero eso no significa que vas a enamorar a cada una de ellas, tu no puedes comprometer tu palabra tan fácilmente , tu primero tienes que analizarte , y si en verdad es la chica a la que amas , no existirá ninguna otra más que ella, por más atractiva que estas sean, tu eres joven y inexperto, no has tenido tiempo, para enamorarte, conocer tus propios sentimientos , y no puedes dar ningún paso , si tu mismo no te conoces , si tu no te sientes seguro de quien eres y que quieres

Pero mamá yo quiero a Gynni, si pero la puedes querer como una hermana , una amiga, o tal vez, es el amor de tu vida, pero si primero no estas seguro de ti, entonces , tu relación siempre se va, a ver afectada por inseguridades, conócela, como, piensa, cueles son sus gustos , cuales son las cosas que tienen en común , cuales son sus defectos y cuales son los tuyos, aprende a confiar en ella, y demuéstrale que eres digno de confianza, y mantengan su amor por encima de todo, por que el amor hasta cierto punto es egoísta, Harry, si de verdad eso es lo que esa chica siente por ti´, no hay mundo que salvar primero, ni planes que descubrir, jamás hubiese aceptado ningún trato que peligre su relación, y tu tampoco hubieses aceptado entrar al juego , si solo querías a Gynni , yo nunca pensé decirte esto, y James sabe lo mucho que le reclame y cuestione por esto, pero es lo que tu necesitas ahora , experimentar, conócete, conocer algunas chicas sin presiones , ni responsabilidades, si después de eso tu , y ella sienten que se aman entonces estarán listos, pero no antes Harry, no intentes correr, por que solo tropezaras

Pero ella es mi novia y yo la he traicionado

Cierto, es bueno que lo reconozcas, así que mañana vas a su casa la buscas , te disculpas y afrontas tus responsabilidades , la entiendes si tal vez quiera romper contigo, o te insulte, pero no por eso te puedes echar a la pena, debes aceptarlo y buscar meditar las cosas bien antes de tomar una decisión que involucre tus sentimientos y la de otras personas que te aman , porque eso cariño si es tu responsabilidad, tu eres mi león fuerte y valiente , verdad

Si mamá.

Cariño, te dije que no me gusta que me ocultes nada y tu hiciste algo para sacar al ministro verdad

Si mamá es que yo no podía permitirlo

Esta bien cariño, yo no te culpo de nada, solo me gustaría estar enterada y ayudarte, yo no te voy a culpar, yo siempre te voy ayudar, y hablando de eso

Llego una carta antes de la cena donde me informan, del estado critico de Vernon, y Petunia me pide asilo en la casa

Que, pero mamá, yo nos lo quiero acá, esta es nuestra casa y verlos aquí me traería malos recuerdos

Lo entiendo cariño, pero el ministerio dice que necesitan protección, yo había pensado en contratarlos como nuestros empleados que opinas

Mamá, no lo estarás diciendo en serio verdad

Por qué no cariño, la vida nos devuelve la oportunidad de hacer justicia

Que dices

Ese es un capitulo, que esta cerrado, pero la idea no me desagrada, no siento ningún remordimiento por lo que les paso y me siento mal por eso

No te sientas mal eso es normal después de todo, no

Mamá, ¿No hay nada que te parezca malo, si soy yo el que lo sienta o haga verdad?

Pues no cariño, porque tú eres mi niño precioso, bello y perfecto león valiente

Cree que me engríes demasiado, pero me gusta, me gusta mucho

Lyli y Harry se durmieron

Al día siguiente un balbuceante Teddy, los despertó

Vamos a ver los regalos Teddy, si

Vamos chicos, dense prisa

Lily se encargo de complacer en cada uno de los regalos a Harry, Teddy, recibió su primera escoba de juguete, un precioso lobito de peluche, del cual estaba feliz

Harry le regalo a su mamá un precioso collar con aretes de plata fina, y un nuevo libro de pociones, También llegaron algunas lechuzas.

Draco le regalo unos chocolates que hacían que las personas se sintieran felices, pensó que seria un buen regalo

También había que decidir que hacer con el salón de regalos destinados a él

Pero su mamá se encargaría de todo ya se lo había prometido, era hora de enfrentar sus responsabilidades y visitar a Gynni, tomo unos chocolates, sabia que esto iba ser todo menos fácil.

Harry llego a la madriguera todos estaban reunidos no veía a Gynni, pero seguramente ya ella le había contado todo a su familia.

Hola Harry dijo Ron,

Que pasa pregunto Harry y Gynni

Molly corrió a sus brazos y se echo a llorar

Siéntate cariño, dijo Molly

Donde esta Gynni, volvió a preguntar Harry

Se fue, la hemos estado buscando desde que subía su cuarto para despertarla pero no estaba

Dijo que no la queríamos y que ella necesitaba pensar y rehacer su vida

Pero como fue,

Ayer discutimos .Esta bastante rebelde nunca tuve problema con sus hermanos pero Gynni es diferente, dijo que estaba cansada de ser siempre la última, que no la comprendiéramos, y se fue a su cuarto, no pensé que lo haría

Harry, estaba aturdido adonde estaría Gynni y lo peor sin poder utilizar magia

La hemos buscado por toda parte, en casa de sus amigas en el colegio, íbamos para tu casa

No yo no la veo desde ayer, pero saldré a buscarla de inmediato

Nosotros daremos parte a los aurores

Harry se sentía culpable de esto, pero donde podía estar Gynni ahora , salió de la madriguera dispuesto a recorrer todo Londres si fuese necesario, debía encontrarla Gynni seguía siendo una niña caprichosa, pero eso es lo que a él le gustaba, como podía haberse ido así, y si la secuestraban o le pasaba algo era irresponsable y ya lo iba escuchar cuando la encontrara, esa niña necesitaba dejarse de caprichos y berrinches, pero la quería y ahora que la sabia en peligro solo pensaba en lo feliz que seria estando a su lado.

Busco por varias calles y plazas, varis callejones se fue a la tienda de sortilegios Wesley, pero George le dijo que no estaba ahí, el mismo había revisado toda la tienda, Bill había ido a su casa para ver si la encontraban ahí

Percy, también había empezado la búsqueda

Donde podía estar pasaban las horas y la desesperación se hacia más evidente

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y de Gynni, ni siquiera una pista

Estaba cansado había caminado toda la mañana y Gynni literalmente había desaparecido.

En un pub mágico de Londres, hacia su entrada Draco Malfoy, después de dejar a su madre en el departamento, ella le había informado que estaban a punto de recuperar Malfoy menor y una parte de su fortuna eso lo animo un poco así que decidió irse a divertirse un rato, el no era de los que se quedaba en casa a deprimirse por que una mujer no lo quería , el siempre había dicho que era demasiado bello para no encontrar alguien que lo quisiese.

Pidió un Vodka , necesitaba algo fuerte , para empezar la tarde

Pero casi se atraganta al ver a cierta pelirroja conocida algo sonriente con Matt, el dueño del local

Que hacia esa chica , pobre Potter, resultaba que la niña no era ninguna santa, pero si estúpida había aceptado el trago que le ofrecía Matt, sin percatarse que había echado una poción e la bebida

Y eso era lo común, que utilizaba Matt para seducir a sus chicas, pociones estimulantes, entre otras invenciones

Draco se levantaba para acercarse, después de todo era amigo de Potter, esa amistad le había costado mucho dolores de cabeza, pero se podría decir que Potter era un verdadero amigo

Cuando lo vio, Harry entraba, como siempre desarreglado y lo primero que había visto es a Gynni, besando muy calurosamente a Matt, era para tomarle una foto a Potter y su rostro desencajado, no si la amistad con Potter lo divertía si y mucho

Harry se acerco a Gynni, y no necesito utilizar una varita para lanzarle un expelliermus a Matt, que haces con este imbécil pregunto furioso

Es Ud. un bruto, engreído que por que tiene magia la utiliza para herir a pobres e inocentes jóvenes, respondió la pelirroja.

Matt, estas bien cariño

Harry se le helo la sangre porque Gynni le había hablado así

Gynni que te pasa, la sujeto del brazo

Suélteme animal, no ve que debo ayudarlo, Ud. lo hirió

Gynni, soy yo, es que acaso no me reconoces

No lo hace Potter dijo un rubio viniendo de atrás y ayudando a levantar a Matt

Matt se limpio y le dijo , como te atreves a entrar en mi local y molestar a mi chica

Cálmate Matt , no lo reconoces es Harry Potter y la chica su novia

Matt, palideció, yo no lo sabia señor Potter, esto solo fue un error y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo Matt desapareció

Donde se fue ese cobarde y que le pasa a Gynni grito

Cálmate Potter, no querrás que mañana también salir en el profeta verdad

Suélteme grito Gynni, yo no se quien es Ud., y por que le hizo esto a Matt si el es tan lindo

A Harry s le revolvía el estomago de escucharla decir eso

Malfoy me puedes explicar que le pasa

Gynni preciosa siéntate, en un momento viene Matt, solo se fue a los servicios

Gynni, lo miro desconfiada, pero se sentó

Mira Potter, no podemos hablar en publico, pero ,te diré que son los efectos de una poción alucinógena , que utiliza Matt, para seducir a las chicas y llevárselas a la cama

Harry palideceo, y ahora que voy hacer porque esta así, es que acaso no nos escucha, pues técnicamente no , solo escucha la voz de Matt

Ese desgraciado lo voy a matar a crucius cuando lo vea

Y hay una poción o algo para contrarrestar el efecto, pues , no

Entonces le aplicare un Deamus y la llevare a su casa

Si Potter has lo que quieras, pero yo no lo recomendaría, ella esta bajo los efectos de una poción que la deja sin magia, y encima los efectos de otra poción, que la utilizan para que se vuelvas más afectuosa , si aplicas un Deamus terminaras con el equilibrio de su núcleo mágico y eso será fatal para ella.

Y entonces que hago

No se Potter , no es mi novia y ya me voy, seguro dentro de seis o siete horas se le pasa, le mando una sonrisa de lado y se fue.

Harry, tomo del brazo a Gynni para irse con ella y esta le lanzo una jarra con alcohol que estaba en la mesa

Harry, no sabia que hacer, le dije que me suelte, debo ir a buscar a Matt y si esta herido le juro que lo pagará

Gynni, cálmate y acompáñame a tu precioso Matt terminara en el cementerio , lo dijo amenazante

La muchacha se asusto y lo acompaño, en silencio, tras las atentas miradas de algunos clientes que estaban sentados en unas mesas cercanas

Adonde irían, Gynni, no estaba vestida adecuadamente, no con esa minifalda tan corta a esas horas de la noche a donde la llevaría, y en su estado.

Si Grimus Place, no había lugar más perfecto esperaría que los efectos pasasen y después la llevaría a la madriguera.

Harry, la hizo entrar pese a las negativas de la pelirroja es Ud. un bruto arrogante que se aprovecha de su fuerza y magia, déjeme ir

Lo siento Gynni estas mal y no te puedo dejar ir, será mejor que descanses no estas en condiciones para hablar

Yo no quiero hablar yo me quiero ir

Lo siento eso es imposible

Pero Matt, me necesita el esta herido por su culpa, es un Ud., un engreído ,bruto animal abusador, se aprovecha de jovencitas débiles y frágiles , es un canalla

Harry , ya no soportaba más habían pasado ya dos horas soportando los ataques de Gynni e insultos y intentos de escape y al parecer lo único que podía pronunciar era el nombre de Matt, pero cuando lo vea, ese imbécil se iba acordar de él .

Era tan horrible escuchar a Gynni decir el nombre de ese imbécil con tanto aprecio , él sabia que era una poción pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso y herido

Harry no aguanto más y encerró a Gynni en una de las habitaciones, y puso algunos hechizos para que no escapase

Necesitaba darse un baño y relajarse, prepararse para lo que seria una larga noche , bueno la ropa que había dejado ahí , le serviría

En eso pensó en Gynni ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que había tomado la poción, ya su efecto debió disminuir, y así fue cuando Harry escucho la voz de Gynni gritando su nombre

Harry, Potter abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Harry, grito

Sus nervios estaban destrozados

Llego a la puerta y lo abrió, descubrió una enojada y llorosa Gynni

Tu, como te atreviste a encerrarme, aquí

Y que querías que haga entonces si no parabas de repetir lo mucho que te hacia daño el solo imaginar herido a tu adorado Matt

Y me vas a decir que estabas celoso por favor Harry, lo que pasa es que eres un engreído que piensa que puede tener todo lo que quiere, no

Es la segunda vez que lo dices y no se porqué, yo no soy ningún engreído

A no , y que quieres que te diga entonces , por qué te entrometiste, y no me dejaste divertirme con Matt

Matt, ese es un imbécil que te puso una poción en la bebida para para

A él le gustaba como mujer , no me veía como una niñita malcriada, el me dijo que era bella y toda una mujer

El solo quería llevarte a su cama como puedes decir eso

Y te importaría por favor Harry , si ayer pudiera irme con cualquiera y tu ni cuenta te hubieras dado, claro , pero como ella se fue entonces ahora te quedo yo como premio consuelo, y no estoy dispuesto a serlo, será mejor que me valla

Tu no te vas a ninguna parte y tu no eres ninguna premio consuelo de nadie, yo te amo

No te creo, Harry

Harry, la beso, en un beso tierno y apasionado

Gynni, lo beso, con furia, con rabia, y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Harry,

Harry, la detuvo que haces Gynni

Hay lo tienes no me quieres, como yo te quiero, tu no me deseas, pero si fuera esa estúpida no te hubieras detenido verdad

Eso es diferente

Si claro diferente, me voy a buscar a alguien que me quiera, que me desea que no vea como algo que ya no soy grito

Tu no te vas a ninguna parte y ahora me vas a escuchar no quieres que te vea como una niña entonces no te comportes como tal , que pasa Gynni, es que crees que solo puedes deslumbrar a un hombres con tus encantos femeninos crees que solo veo en ti un cuerpo bonito, o es que es eso lo único que tienes , por que parece que tu cerebro dejo de funcionar

Eres un estúpido y arrogante imbécil

Puede ser pero tú no eres más que una niña tonta y caprichosa, que no se da su lugar, sabes si te lo diera no irías por allí buscando alguien que te bese y algo más lo dijo furioso

No claro ahora resulta que yo soy la culpable y tu eres un santo, por qué claro, no te importo el hecho de pasarme una semana sin estar a tu lado viendo como Pamela te abrazaba y te seducía

Y tu crees que soy una mascota o alguien tan débil , que una mujer me puede manipular con sus encantos , pensé que confiabas en mí

Si lo hice hasta que te vi abrazándola, bailando y besándola a esa imbécil ayer

Claro y la niña no encontró forma más infantil de demostrar su enojo de huir de casa no

Esta bien Potter soy infantil, no soy la mujer que esperas así que por que no me dejas ir y te olvidas de mí, grito furiosa, ya me canse de luchar por algo que tu no quieres , estoy cansada de ser siempre la que acepte y me sacrifique por ti , puedo ser una niña caprichosa y egoísta pero tengo sentimientos sabes y lo menos que espero de la persona que me quiera es que me respete y no me traicione.

Yo no te traicione, lo siento si te hice daño, nunca fue mi intención dañarte, yo entiendo si ya no quieres estar conmigo, yo también estoy cansado de hacer el papel de noviecito celoso y energúmeno, por tu culpa. Creo que lo correcto seria terminar, si no hay confianza entonces no hay nada. Pero eso no significa que tu familia tenga que pagar por mi culpa o que tu intentes hacerte daño para herirme, me entiendes, mírate, crees que te vez bien así, te vez horrible

Y será mejor que te bañes, yo voy a comprarte algo de ropa y después iremos a la madriguera

Yo me voy ahora, no necesito nada

No te he preguntado, lo vas hacer y punto, enseguida vuelvo, lo dijo terminante, y más vale que te des prisa

Harry salió de la casa, no sin antes poner un hechizo para que Gynni no saliera, ni por la chimenea ni por la puerta.

Esto había sido más duro de lo que pensó, pero ahora lo importante era llevarle algo de ropa decente a Gynni, y no esa faldita tan corta, con esa blusa, que no le cubría nada, y ese maquillaje, Gynni, no era así y el reconocía que el tenia gran culpa del cambio en Gynni, seria mejor que se alejaran por un tiempo, y ahora la cubriría, ya tenia bastantes problemas con su mamá, para aumentar uno más, algo de que él se sentía responsable

Encontró una tienda abierta, en verdad no sabia que es lo que debía buscar, pero había un vestido precioso de color celeste, que se veía muy suave, algo que resaltaría la belleza en Gynni y no esa estúpida ropa que usaba

Ese vestido le dijo a la dependienta, podría arreglarlo para llevarlo

La talla señor, la verdad es que no se , es para una chica como de su estatura algo más delgada

Enseguida señor desea llevar también los zapatos,

Harry, ni siquiera sabia la talla de zapatos de Gynni, ni su perfume o color favorito , su mamá tenia razón , el no conocía a Gynni tanto como decía , si unos zapatos como de su talla, por favor y ese brazalete, le dijo señalando un brazalete de color celeste , al parecer echo de algún metal especial.

Harry pago la cuenta y se dirigió a Grimus Place

Al llegar la habitación de Gynni estaba abierta, pero al parecer ella ya estaba en la ducha, se sintió algo incomodo por entrar así, dejo todo en la cama y salió de ahí.

Después de media hora bajaba Gynni, luciendo ese hermoso vestido, aunque furiosa, ni siquiera lo miro,

Bueno vamos tu familia te esta esperando

Que le vas a decir pregunto la chica tímidamente

No te preocupes yo seré el responsable vamos, utilizaron los polvos flu para llegar a la madriguera

Al llegar todos lo vieron asombrados y algo contentos

Gynni, donde estabas

Lo siento señora Gynni estaba en mi casa con mi madre

Pero Harry tu dijiste que no sabias

Y era verdad resulta que Salí temprano de casa y nos cruzamos

Y por que no las trajiste Harry, sabia que la estábamos buscando , fue mi culpa yo la convencí , para que diéramos un paseo antes de regresar y se nos paso la hora

Todos lo miraron sospechosamente

No pensé que fuera tan irresponsable Harry, tu sabia lo preocupados que estábamos pudiste avisarnos, dijo Molly

Si yo lo siento, ha sido un error discúlpenme

Bien Gynni, creo que nosotras tenemos una conversación pendiente

Yo me retiro me, solto la mano de Gynni y le dirigió una sonrisa, luego beso su mano y se fue.


	44. CAMBIAR

_**¿ CAMBIAR? O ¿NO CAMBIAR?**_

Habían pasado cinco días en la tranquilidad de sus casa junto a su madre .

Sus sentimientos no estaban claros , pero sin embargo se sentía bien .

El problema era que en este ultimo año todo lo que había creído él en su vida no lo era , sus sentimientos habían cambiado , no podía evitar pensar, que tal vez algo parecido a lo que estaba viviendo seria su vida

Si , Voldemort no se hubiese cruzado en su camino , sabia por el diario de Pamela, lo que significaba esta nueva revuelta, pero asustado no estaba, era como si ya sabia que era momento de disfrutar, la calma justo antes de la tormenta, pero con la seguridad que el sería el vencedor.

Esos niños no podrían compararse a lo que él vivió , si era cierto, lo que no te mata te fortalece , y era eso lo que pasaba con él, estaba vez el iba poner las reglas del juego , conseguir ese diario había costado , pero una guerra siempre tenia un costo , eso lo había aprendido a pulso.

Esta vez seria él , era su destino , proteger al amado mundo mágico , entonces lo haría pero bajo sus condiciones , no pensaba gobernar la vida de nadie pero tampoco iba permitir que alguien se meta en su vida o la de los suyos , empezaba entender que ser el salvador del mundo tenia ciertos privilegios.

Como le hizo conocer su madre después del primer partido de ajedrez, era tan fácil comprender cuando ella se lo explicaba, si alguien hubiera tenido la decencia de explicarle eso antes y no mantenerlo en la ignorancia, muchas vidas se hubiesen ahorrado, sin embargo , era hora de que el tablero lo empezara a manejar él.

Ahora comprendía , que no siempre podía ser solo Harry, eso era para los suyos. Para el resto dl mundo era el poderoso salvador del mundo , el niño que vivió y venció , el líder, y un líder no podía permitirse ciertas debilidades, temores o sentimentalismos , un líder debía pensar antes de actuar, analizar fríamente la situación, tentar a tu enemigo , traerlo a tu trampa y después atacar ,el no podía fallar, un solo error, determinaría la victoria o la perdida de una vida.

Sí , esos cinco días , le sirvieron a Harry , para descubrir , como era su mamá en realidad, su mamá había echo que entienda y descubra , verdades ocultas, ellos habían analizado el diario pagina por pagina y ahora era hora de planificar , el golpe tendría que ser fuerte y limpio y estaba seguro que él lo haría, ¿por qué?, eso era fácil, el no estaba dispuesto a perder , el solo podía pensar en ganar , bastante ya había perdido .

Para ser bueno había que practicar, eso era lo que su mamá le había dicho, no eran practicas de hechizos, eran practicas de estrategia y control, no había sido fácil, su mamá decidió empezar, con su entrenamiento, ver a su mamá tan delicada frágil, con sentimientos nobles una Grifindors aparentemente, pero después de eso había que pensar si era su mamá una Grifindors o una Slythering, todo empezó justo después de navidad.

Harry, empezaremos con ejercicios de control, debes aprender a controlarte, no puedes descontrolar tu magia, no puedes perder el control de tus acciones, tu mente domina tu cuerpo, no debes demostrar lo que sientes, a menos que sea necesario.

Y que se supone que haremos mamá

Irritarte, Harry, hoy aprenderás a controlar tu ira

Tu mamá, eres demasiado dulce, no podrías

Así que no me crees

Empecemos, entonces, el juego es el siguiente Harry:

Primero no te puedes mover de esa silla, digate, lo que te diga,

Si sonríes, y me demuestras que no te afecta nada de lo que te estoy diciendo , No debes demostrar lo que sientes, debes sonreír y contestarme con frases inteligentes y que me incomoden, sin insultos y con palabras sencillas pero hirientes, si lo haces así , entonces ganas puntos

Si me contestas con insultos, nada inteligentes pierdes puntos, tus respuestas deben constar de más de dos palabras y no lo olvides di lo contrario a lo que sientes. Además si me ganas, obtendrás, esta poción Harry, sabes para que sirve, para devolverle la magia a tu novia, si pierdes ayudaras a Snape a reorganizar su mazmorra en Hogwarts, que dices aceptas, solo será una hora Harry , una simple hora

Acepto, lo dijo sonriente, vamos no podía ser malo verdad, era su mamá y lo que le iba decir seguro eran mentiras, el ganaría.

Harry, sabes que él papá de tu amiga Pamela es simpático, hasta incluso intento seducirme, si , ya veo porqué te gusto tanto tu hijita , ese señor fue tan amable y galante

Harry, hizo, enormes esfuerzos para tranquilizarse y pensar algo coherente que responder, pero lo único que quería, era insultar a ese imbécil

Por lo menos, no dijo nada, y conociendo a Harry eso era un gran esfuerzo

Harry, que pasaría, si descubrieras que tus amigos no son tus amigos, que te engañaron

Ellos, no lo harían

¿Por qué?

Los conozco, siempre fueron leales

A quien a ti o a Dumboldore

A mí

Y si ellos solo obedecían ordenes, siempre me contaste que no movían un dedo si Dumboldore no se lo permitía

Ellos son mis amigos

Si pero ahora se han alejado de ti verdad

Ellos están enamorados

Y tu no sientes mal por eso

No yo no

Harry, sabes que eres una celebridad, todos se mueren por obtener alguna noticia sobre tu vida. Sabias que tus amigos presumen a todos de ser reconocidos como tus amigos que se aprovechan de tu fama para su conveniencia

Eso es mentira

Bien, que acaso no eres capaz de contestar con algo más de una palabra

Vamos Harry, porque no me dices cual eran los insultos de tu tío y porque todavía te afectan

No me afectan

No

Entonces por que no permitas que los traiga

No quiero grito

Contrólate

Harry que pasaría si empezaran a decirme sangre sucia por la calle

Los crucio

No puedes ser más inteligente. Es la única forma que tienes de contestar

Si los crucio

Que harías si Gynni , se consiguió otro novio

Ella me quiere

Ella es libre Harry

No lo hará, no lo permitiré

Que pasaría si el ministro dice que Voldemort esta en ti

Eso es mentira

Entonces porque lo cruciaste, debes estar muy acostumbrado a usar esa maldición, verdad

No no lo estoy grito

Eres poderoso Harry, demasiado poderoso, y cometes muchos errores

Bueno por hoy termino Harry, lamentablemente perdiste, todas tus respuestas fueron demasiado simples y cargadas de tus sentimientos

Sabes que debes cumplir tu castigo verdad

No es justo, tú me hiciste perder

De eso se trataba Harry, pero te propongo un trato

¿Cuál?

Cambio el castigo por Snape por qué tu analices tu respuestas y en dos horas mes darás las que debieron ser, si un solo error, lo contrario Harry, todo lo contrario a lo que sientes. Aceptas

Si, grito, todo antes que ayudar a Snape

Su mamá le suministro un pensadero, y ahora debía empezar a trabajar:

Harry, sabes que él papá de tu amiga Pamela es simpático, hasta incluso intento seducirme, si, ya veo porqué te gusto tanto su hijita, ese señor fue tan amable y galante

Cual debía ser la respuesta

Si mamá debo darte la razón, ese señor es un conde muy distinguido y arrogante , un mago sangre pura brillante, aunque su hija es algo tonta y fea , si eso era

Harry, que pasaría, si descubrieras que tus amigos no son tus amigos, que te engañaron

Ellos pueden ser muy capaces de eso, son bastantes traicioneros, jugaría su juego

¿Por qué?

Los conozco, siempre fueron unos traidores que merecen castigo, empezaba a tener jaqueca

Ahora se han alejado de ti verdad

No mamá como crees si ahora estamos más unidos que nunca

Harry, sabes que eres una celebridad, todos se mueren por obtener alguna noticia sobre tu vida

Por supuesto mamá, yo lo presumo a cada rato

Sabias que tus amigos presumen a todos de ser reconocidos como tus amigos que se aprovechan de tu fama para su conveniencia

Seguramente Mamá, pero es un pequeño precio que se tiene que pagar

Vamos Harry, porque no me dices cual eran los insultos de tu tío y porqué todavía te afectan

Sus insultos, cuales mamá si ellos siempre me trataron como a su hijo, y claro que quiero que los traigas quien te dijo lo contrario

Entonces por que no permitas que los traiga

Si , Por supuesto mamá tráelos y , será un placer tratarlos como me trataron

Harry que pasaría si empezaran a decirme sangre sucia por la calle

Les daría la razón

Que harías si Gynni, se consiguió otro novio

La felicitaría y la obligaría a casarse, (la sola idea le provocaba nauseas)

Que pasaría si el ministro dice que Voldemort esta en ti

Le diría que es verdad tanto que pienso cruciarlo por su atrevimiento

Así empezó todo, no era difícil después de cuatro días de entrenamiento, solo era cosa de encontrarle el gusto, pero ahora vendría su primera prueba Snape, estaba preocupado, el premio la dichosa poción, el castigo aceptar que Petunia y Durley vengan a vivir con ellos como sus sirvientes, eso todavía le escarapelaba él cuerpo

Si su mamá dijo que seria una excelente prueba y él tenía que demostrar a su querido profesor de pociones cuanto había aprendido

Pero no solamente Harry era él único que había considerado la posibilidad de cambiar, existía cierto rubio la cual también estaba cuestionando su vida y sus creencias

Si, todo después de ese día,

Hace tres día había recibido una carta de Melisa, citándolo en un conocido Restaurant

Pidieron un privado

Hola Draco, gracias por venir

Bellísima como siempre Melisa, ¿vino?

Esta bien

Draco , te pudo hacer cierta pregunta algo indiscreta

Por supuesto, querida pero no te aseguro contestar con la verdad, sonrio

Draco, necesito que seas sincero, no puedo jugar contigo, el tiempo se me acaba

Que pasa Melisa

Primero realizaremos un juramento, que nos impida hablar de esta reunión, aceptas

Me ofendes, pero esta bien

Te propongo que te cases conmigo, ser mi represente y apoderado de toda mi herencia y riquezas, serás más poderoso que cualquiera, solo tendrás que casarte conmigo

El premio es interesante pero

He, bueno yo

Vamos Melisa dilo

Draco estoy embarazada de un Muggle, mi padre se entero y piensa matarme si no le digo el nombre del padre de mi hijo

Entonces planeas hacerme pasar por el padre de la criatura

Por supuesto, tu no tendría, ninguna obligación, ni conmigo ni con él niño, solo las apariencias, tu podrías tener tu vida de soltero, y yo la tranquilidad de criar a mi hijo

Y su verdadero padre

El me abandono al saber que soy una bruja, no lo volveré a buscar

Y por que yo, podías encontrar a cualquier tonto al cual hacerle creer que es el padre de tu hijo

Ese es el problema, que sabes que, cualquier tonto no podría manejar la herencia de mi padre, tu fuiste criado para gobernar, y yo no podría vivir siendo repudiada por mi familia

Tu me estas diciendo que deberé aceptar al hijo de un Muggles como mi hijo y heredero

Si, pero también es la oportunidad que les estas dando a un niño de nacer, sabes que mi padre me obligaría a abortar, si descubre la verdad, Draco por favor hazlo por ese ser inocente

No soy un Grifindors Melisa, tus sentimentalismos no me afectan por otro lado tu propuesta me atrae, dame algo de tiempo para pensarlo

Un día, no más, mi padre planea llevarme a San Murgo para saber la identidad del padre y su procedencia

Y allí estaba, aceptar o no hacerlo, nunca había dudado al momento de tomar una decisión, pero aceptar significaría traicionar sus creencias, prescindir de su hijo, ya que los vínculos matrimonias eran irrompibles, darle a un bastardo hijo de muggle, su apellido, reconocerlo como su hijo y único heredero, y por otro lado era una criatura inocente que no tenia la culpa de nada, además que eso representaba volver a tener lo perdido, recuperar su vida, respeto, dignidad y dinero.


	45. DESTINOS

_**DESTINOS DEFINIDOS**_

Harry, estaba en el comedor, sabia que en cualquier momento Snape aparecería, y la función debía empezar .

Buenos Días querido profesor Snape le dijo quisiera tomar asiento por favor

Snape lo miro como si fuera algún bicho raro de Hagrid

Buenos días dijo de mal talante

Sabe que le he pedido a mi madre entrevistarme con Ud.

Por que deseo, su colaboración, comprenderá que siendo Ud. Nuestro profesor de pociones y siendo el autor de Imperius, deberá colaborar en evitar dañar a Hogwarts y sus alumnos verdad.

Snape estaba desconcertados, Harry, no tenia el deje, de molestia normal cuando hablaba con é mirada había cambiado bastante al igual que su confianza, en sus ojos se podía leer la determinación de un hombre arrogante acostumbrado hacer su voluntad.

El niñito empezaba a jugar, pero con él no podría.

Bien Potter a que quiere jugar hoy

No profesor disculpe, Harry por favor, mi nombre es Harry , y no le parece que estamos bastante grandecitos para los juegos

Snape resoplo

Bueno siendo yo el salvador del mundo me corresponde velar por la integridad de la comunidad mágica y librarla de peligros, no le parece, lo dijo sarcásticamente

Ese tonito de Potter empezaba a sacarlo de sus casillas, desde cuando ese niño se había vuelto presuntuoso

Supongo que necesita mi ayuda desesperadamente ya que es un completo inútil en pociones, verdad, lo dijo sonriente

Eso no opina mi madre y me atrevería asegurar que es cien por ciento mejor que Ud. Lo dijo orgulloso

Snape no podía rebatir eso sin ganarse problemas con Lily, ese eran las palabras de Lily siempre tan hábil para evitar comprometerse o dar una opinión contraria cuando no era necesaria rn

Así que Lily había empezado a trabajar en Potter ahora sí las cosas se complicaban , imaginaba perfectamente que planeaba hacer Lily con el muchacho y con los poderes de Potter eso lo hacia un mago extraordinariamente capaz de lograr todo lo que se proponga

Bueno si su madre lo asegura, no soy nadie para desautorizar a una madre que se deja cegar por el cariño que le tiene

Harry , estaba seguro de lo que decía, el había mejorado bastante , pero todavía , no a un nivel aceptable para Lily , Harry creía que su madre era tres veces más estricta que Snape en cuanto a lecciones se trataba

Bueno esta conmigo o en mi contra, dijo el muchacho seriamente.

Con Ud. Por su puesto pero eso no significa que me tendrá a sus ordenes, digamos que por el momento seré un observador.

Eso no me sirve profesor, o esta conmigo o no lo esta no acepto los términos medios.

Que ganaría yo, si acepto ayudarlo.

Para empezar una contribución monetaria, a parte de tener a sus conciencia tranquila y eliminar esa marca de su ex amo de su brazo , lo dijo sonriente

Snape, lo miro furioso, si Ud. La borrar ahora le doy mi palabra que lo ayudare, lo dijo retándolo

Harry sonrió, saco su varita, la apunto al antebrazo y en un instante desapareció

Como lo hizo pregunto sorprendido

Secreto de mago profesor, dijo Harry con aire autosuficiente

Bueno que quiere que haga

Por el momento nada, yo le avisare, gracias por su vista profesor

Esto era demasiado, de cuando acá Harry Potter era cortes y educado

Snape resoplo furioso,

Lily que había observado todo escondida, salió a darles alcance

Buenos días Severus que bueno que estés por aquí

Necesito hablar contigo ahora y a solas dijo el profesor

Bueno vamos al despacho

Harry cariño puedes ir a recoger los ingredientes para las pociones al callejón Diagon

A Harry no le daba buena espina dejar a su mamá sola con Snape, pero debía obedecer así´ que encargo a su elfo que los vigilará y le avisará de cualquier percance.

Muy bien Lily explícate que estas haciendo con Potter

Estoy haciendo mi deber como madre educarlo dijo simplemente

Estas haciendo mucho más que eso, a mi no me engañas

Te distes cuenta Severus dijo emocionada y sonriente , fue difícil al principio ,no podía imponerme pero ahora me he ganado su confianza y cariño es momento de empezar a ser lo que Dumboldore , no hizo por mi hijo, poner en él las partes qué, le arrebataron , su seguridad sus confianza , los conocimientos, necesarios y adecuados para su posición , su inteligencia no ha sido desarrollada correctamente , veras que cuando regrese a Hogwarts , no lo reconocerás recién llevo cinco días con 15 días más Harry empezara a ser lo que siempre debió ser , mi niño adorado, inteligente sagaz calculador experto en hechizos y excelente en pociones, además pienso , llevarlo a un entrenamiento especial con mis maestras debe estar plenamente preparado , para ser el nuevo líder de la comunidad mágica

Permíteme reírme Lily eso será imposible Harry no tiene talento, ni él carácter , he sido su profesor desde primer año , yo diría que siempre ha sido conducido con suerte .

Eres a veces ciego Severus, su talento existe te lo aseguro, te propongo una apuesta, al regresar a Hogwarts Harry será tu mejor alumno en pociones a un que lo niegues

Y que apostamos. Querida

Esa era Lily que conocía, por eso la había elegido como su amiga era una serpiente en piel de león

Que te parece un nuevo laboratorio de pociones equipado para el ganador y el reconocimiento ante Harry de la derrota o victoria

Hecho, dijo Snape

Snape ahora sabía que Harry seria un digno aliado, era el proyecto de Lily y sus proyectos eran perfectos

Nadie reconocería Potter cuando regresará a Hogwarts ahora estaba seguros después de ver la mirada decidida y triunfal de Lily

Draco, decidió jugarse una ultima carta iría Hablar con Pansy, se jugaría su vida en esa conversación y si n embargo sus instintos Slythering le decían que pasaría, el decidió tomar el riesgo.

Buenos días, se encuentra la señorita Parkinson

Quien es Pink , pregunto la señora Parkinson

El Joven Draco Malfoy ama, contesto la elfa

Draco querido como estasrn

Bien gracias, se encuentra Pansy

rn

Ella, se encuentra algo indispuesta por él momento y tu comprenderás que sería mejor que no la buscaras, se puede generar chimes y malas interpretaciones, sobre todo por su próximo matrimonio

rn

Señora Parkinson, no creí necesario llegar a esto por nuestra tan larga amistad , pero si me trata como a su enemigo entonces aténgase a las consecuencias y vaya olvidándose de la boda me encargará de impedirla , con su permiso

rn

Espera Draco por favor esta bastante susceptible últimamente, como puedes pensar que creemos nuestro enemigo por dios, te conocemos desde que naciste, Pansy, en este momento esta indispuesta, pero pon la hora y un lugar discreto y será mi niña la que te busque, te parece

rn

Esta bien.

rn

A las seis en donde siempre dígale por favor

rn

Perfecto querido y mándales mis saludos a tu madre, cariño

rn

Por supuesto, gracias

rn

Con su permiso

rn

Draco salió de ahí echo una furia, ellos no eran más que unos hipócritas pero que espera ese era su mundo el mundo en el que nació y estaba condenado a vivir y aquí solo sobreviven los fuertes y poderosos y en el en este momento no lo era, una opción más para considerar el matrimonio mientras entorno una sonrisa amarga

rn

Debía prepararse y resignarse a aceptar su destino, pero solo tal vez

Mientras tanto Harry tenía una seria conversación con su madre

Mamá, que tenias que hablar a solas con él, sabes que me disgusta

Cariño tranquilízate, debes confiar en mí, solo trataba de picarlo un poco es todo

Y lo conseguiste

Por supuesto, acabo de apostar que te convertiré en su mejor alumno de pociones

Mamá porqué hiciste eso

Como porqué cariño, por qué eres el mejor y el tiene que reconocerlo, simplemente y sonrió

Harry, no estaba muy seguro de eso

Pero hay otro asunto Harry, necesito que aceptes que vengan Petunia y Durley ,ya , no tenemos mucho tiempo Hogwarts esta apunto de empezar y debes continuar con tus estudios

Gane, yo convencí a Snape, quiero mi premio, mamá por favor

Es tuyo cariño, pero es necesario Harry hay una parte de ti que no es fuerte, les temes, te alteran , y esa es una debilidad que ahora menos que nunca te puedes permitir

Debes superar el echo de que ellos te maltrataron cariño y la única forma es enfrentarlos, un auror no puede ser débil, tus enemigos buscaron eso para atacarte.

Déjame que te ayude te prometo que no te darán un solo motivo por el cual te tengas que sentir incomodo

Es muy difícil mamá todavía sintió mucho dolor

Lo se cariño es por eso que insisto, mira si vemos que no está ayudando en nada su presencia y que lo único que logramos es tu inestabilidad te prometo que yo mismo busco un hogar para ellos, pero ahora necesito que te enfrentes a ellos por favor, hazlo por mí sí.

Esta bien mamá a ti no te puedo negar nada, lo dijo algo nervioso

Tranquilo, no vas a estar solo , todo saldrá bien

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y a Draco le parecía e iba camino a sus sentencia , no le gustaba no tener el control ,pero ahora solo debía tener valor, valor él, cuando había tenido valor , creía que la sensiblería y valor del Grifindors estaban empezándose a pegar a el como una lapa , y esto en su situación solo era debilidad . Que no se podía permitir tener

Llego , como siempre él lugar era discreto y le traía muchos recuerdos a su mente cuando era un niño y se permitía sonreír y disfrutar de los que consideraba sus amigos , y planear pequeñas maldades contra Potter, cuando tenia Pansy cumpliéndole cualquier capricho, su magia seguía inestable, las copas se rompieron

Pansy, entro con una sonrisa nerviosa,

Hola Draik, ¿como estas?

Bien ,siéntate por favor , Y cuéntame, ¿realmente eres feliz?

La felicidad es relativa Draco, no absoluta, ya debería saberlo no, pero que te pasa a ti, te notó muy cambiado no pareces tú.

Sí creo que mi nueva situación me esta afectando, entonces para cuando es la boda

Dentro de un mes , lo dijo sonriente

Te vas vivir a Francia supongo

Si, creo que es lo mejor que me pudo pasar

Se deben llevar a la perfección los dos

Si , realmente me puedo considerar una persona muy afortunada

Por qué no me dijiste nada acerca de quien era por qué me lo ocultaste

No quería molestarte eres mi amigo y nosotros fuimos novios por conveniencia pensé que lo correcto era que no lo supieras

Entonces él no es un novio por conveniencia

Le he tomado cariño, es mi libertad

Draco sonrió, su libertad ella tendría todo menos libertad, todavía no terminaba aceptándolo, todavía continuando siendo ingenua

Que sientes por mí , pregiunto el rubio con una ligera esperanza

Cariño de hermana por supuesto Draik, yo voy hacer lo posible por ayudarte, sabes deja que tenga el poder suficiente y veraz como yo te ayudo, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y no voy a permitir que te dañen

Sabes estoy a punto de comprometerme

Con quien

A que no lo adivinas trato de sonreír

Vamos Draik, dímelo por favor

Con Melisa Dorantes

La heredera del consorcio de artículos mágicos

Exacto, sin embargo existe una mujer de la cual estoy enamorado

Draco sabes perfectamente qué el amor no se hizo para nosotros, olvida las cursilerías, la conozco

Desde hace mucho tiempo, ella y yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos

Están confundido, pero no puedes escapar a tu destino , te convertirás en el hombre más poderoso del mundo mágico y yo en una mujer respetable y poderosa

Sonríe, Draco tu naciste para triunfar, sea quien sea , conozco a tus amistades y ella te diría lo mismo por qué de seguro ya esta comprometida

Draco, no vuelvas la mirada, no flaquees, no te lo puedes permitir ahora, eres la cabeza de tu familia , fuiste educado como tal y es tu deber asumir tus responsabilidades

Tienes razón, no es momento de debilidades, podemos brindar por tu próximo matrimonio y mi futuro compromiso

Por supuesto querido

Pansy, quiero que sepas que has sido una aliada incondicional y una buena amiga y deseo que cumplas tus objetivos propuestos

Yo te deseo Draik, que te conviertas en el mago más poderoso y rico que exista y que tengas a todos a tus pies como siempre lo has deseado

Ese fue el trago más amargo que tuvieron que beber en su vida

Pansy, te digo esto por que supongo que no estaría bien que fuera a u boda, ni que volvamos a hablar.

Por supuesto, debemos comportarnos y guardar las apariencias, no podemos hacer peligrar nuestros compromisos, verdad.

Me permites que me despida de ti como es debido

Por supuesto además tengo un anillo que devolver

Lo había olvidado

Me ofendes Draco Malfoy, lo dijo sonriendo

Draco se acerco a Pansy y la beso, con un beso que decía adiós y perdóname, con un beso que pedía a gritos olvidarse de quien eran, con un beso furioso de saber que eso ya no podría ser, con un beso de adiós y de un amor no correspondido

Pansy, correspondió el beso con todo su ser, era eso lo único que tendría del a partir de ahora tenia dueña y no era ella lo amaba lo respetaba. Lo adoraba, el había sido su todo , habría sacrificado su vida por él sin dudarlo y era justamente por esto que tenía que continuar con esto , lo conocía y era lo mejor para los dos para esos fueron preparados, ya no había marcha atrás, deslizo él anillo suavemente por el dedo meñique de su amado y de pronto ya no lo sintió .

Cuando abrió sus ojos él ya no estaba ahí, solo una rosa ,roja deshojada , finas lagrimas corrieron por su mejillas, los Slythering, no necesitaban de palabras bonitas o declaraciones de amor para entenderse, ellos se habían dicho todo, y todo había llegado a su final, para ellos no había visto historia románticas que representar , se suponía que eran fríos y calculadores y los sentimientos , no tenían lugar, se seco las lagrimas se arreglo el pelo y sonrió, guardando ese ultimo beso en lo más profundo de su ser.

Draco, salió de ahí, más despejado, ya la decisión estaba tomada iría a l casa de Melisa afrontaría lo problemas como futuro padre de la criatura, debía defender a su hijo y heredero había cometido un pequeño desliz pero el afrontaría la responsabilidad, su madre siempre decía que para que las mentiras sean verdades había que creerlas como tales y a partir de ese momento el ser que engendraba Melisa era su hijo su primogénito y un Malfoy , ese secreto nunca saldría a la luz , el se encargaría de ello.


	46. EMPEZANDO

_**EMPEZANDO A CAMINAR , SIEMPRE ES DOLOROSO**_

Draco, llego a la casa de, seguía siendo tan espectacular como siempre, su padre era un amigo de la familia Dorantes, el señor Brinston, siempre había ido por casa, y conocía a Pamela desde pequeño, claro que después de comprometerse con Parkinson, ellos se alejaron, pero ahora pensar en Parkinson, no tenia caso, toco la puerta y un elfo lo recibió

Buenas noches señor

Se encuentra la señorita Melisa

Si señor, de parte de quien

Del señor Draco Malfoy

Espere un momento por favor

La señorita dice que pase

Por favor señor, su abrigo

Desea algo de tomar, tal vez algún aperitivo

Whisky de fuego, en las rocas

Draco tomo asiento en la lujosa sala

En eso bajaba Melisa, era una chica mu bonita

Draco se puso de pie, inmediatamente

Ella se acerco corriendo bastante agitada, Draco estas aquí, gracias, la suerte esta de mi parte la fortuna me sonríe, Draco por favor dime que aceptas, verdad por eso estas aquí por favor dime que si

cálmate, puede venir tu padre , le dijo al ver que le estaba abrazándolo desesperadamente

La chica empezó a llorar, hazlo, Draco estoy perdida, mi padre, descubrió mi embarazo y me dio de plazo hasta esta noche para que presente al padre de la criatura

Que, por que no me mandaste una lechuza, hubiese preparado algo, no me gustan las improvisaciones después hablaremos seriamente tu y yo

Estoy desesperada. Esta muy enojado, Draco por favor si no lo haces, creo que me va matar, literalmente, dice que lo he decepcionado, que me va encerrar, tengo miedo, mucho miedo

Sécate esa lágrimas, preciosa o tu padre pensara que es por mi culpa, tranquila si algo sabemos hacer, es fingir no , el hecho que te hayas metido con un muggles , no significa que hayas perdido tu elegancia y astucia verdad, no olvides lo aprendido es hora de que demuestres como te educaron cariño, recuerda que tu vida corre peligro.

Hemos mantenido nuestra relación en secreto por el problema de mi familia nos amamos fervientemente y estas dispuesta a venir conmigo si tu padre no acepta , nuestra relación, entendiste, sin embargo yo me hago responsable de ti y de mi hijo desde este momento.

Perfecto, mi amor yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a seguirte hasta el infierno si lo deseas, o más haya, lo dijo sonriendo y empezando a recuperarse.

Voy arreglarme, enseguida dijo ella, bastante más templada, luego avisare a mi padre que estas aquí.

Para Draco nada de esto le resultaba fácil, pero si algo sabia era sobre tradiciones de sangre pura y si el padre de esa chica se enteraba de la verdad la muerte seria el más delicioso de los placeres y él, tendría la misma suerte por mentiroso

Era momento de representar su papel, sus sentimientos ya no tenían cabida, lo más importante ahora era Melisa.

Melisa bajo, despacio con una sonrisa y se acerco a Draco y lo beso diciéndole dulces palabras

Draco, por la mirada la había comprendido la trato con naturalidad, amor estamos siendo observados, compórtate

Melisa se aparto de él algo sonriente, Papa ya estas aquí

Señor Dorantes, buenas noches

Buenas noches joven Malfoy, tenemos una conversación pendiente, acompáñenme

Papá por favor, no seas tan estricto con él fue un error de los dos, nos amamos tanto.

Vamos Malfoy.

Melisa, espérame cariño, ya regreso, se despidió uniendo sus labios

Caminaron hasta un lujoso despacho que le recordaba al de su padre

El señor Brinston le miro fríamente y le invito a sentarse

Señor Brinston lamento que Ud. se haya adelantado a mis planes, yo había planeado algo más formal , pero ya ve, creo que se me adelanto.

Me parece señor Malfoy que es Ud. un arribista, que no encontró mejor forma que llegar al poder embarazando a mi hija, dudo mucho que a un Malfoy se hubiera pasado ese detalle sin intención.

Ud. lo ha dicho, dentro de los Malfoy no existen errores, y en cuanto a arribista Ud. sabe que no solo somos arribistas también ambiciosos y muy orgullosos de nuestra más pura extirpe, si lo recuerdo, hace un tiempo Ud. estaba muy complacido de que fuese su yerno.

Si, sin embargo ahora es diferente Ud. perdió su fortuna, su prestigio y su buen nombre, ahora al mencionarlo solo causa repugnancia, y se recuerda los despreciables mortífagos que son

Draco, estaba furioso, muchos por menos habían recibido un avada, pero , tenia que comportarse astutamente , ya pagaría cada insulto ese imbécil. Solo sonrió, bueno señor el asunto es el siguiente, me voy a casar con su hija le guste o no y llevara mi repugnante apellido

Puede si quiere pero no le daré un centavo de mi fortuna, veremos como se las arregla, respondió el hombre mayor .

Ni lo sueñe Dorantes, a su hija le corresponde esa fortuna y después de casados yo me encargare que la obtenga, mis abogados se encargaran de eso. Sabe muy bien que no le conviene tenerme como su enemigo, la mayoría de nuestros enemigos, no se encuentran entre nosotros así que Ud. elija.

Mire muchachito, no intentes amenazarme, porqué también puedo ser muy peligroso por defender lo mío y a los míos .

No lo intento solo aclaro mi posición, recuerde que el veneno a las serpientes no le afecta. Vamos señor me conoce y podría serle muy útil, sabe que he sido preparado para esto, solo necesito algo de ayuda, del resto me encargo yo.

Vamos hacer algo Malfoy

Para empezar, no me gustan este tipo de presiones, sin embargo me simpatizas, además es mí deber mantener la unión familiar, te voy a dar una oportunidad, por nuestra amistad y por tu agradable personalidad, me agradas muchacho. Haremos un trato, así podre estar seguro que eres un buen partido para mi hija y un excelente padre para mi nieto

Tengo un negocio aquí en Londres, dedicado a la fabricación de escobas que a causa de la guerra s encuentran digámoslo así quebrado

Si, te encargas de reflotarlo, antes de tres meses, yo me encargare de empezar a devolverle el prestigio a tu familia.

Lugo firmaremos una alianza y te podrás casar con mi hija con mi consentimiento. Si no lo logras, me encargare personalmente de terminar de destruirlos, y lamentablemente mi nieto crecerá, sin padre, porqué estará diez metros bajo tierra, afirmo sonriendo.

Draco no se inmuto ante la amenaza , después de Voldemort, su padre y Snape, incluyendo a Potter cuando estaba furioso , que alguien lo amenace, le resbalaba .

No, el trato no me satisface, necesito el 45% de las acciones a mi nombre y un sueldo mensual digno, del director de emporio Dorantes, del prestigio de mi familia m encargo yo, en menos de tres meses seremos , lo de siempre .

Ambicioso, no hay duda

25%, ni un centavo más

No, mi trabajo vale, 30 %, o empezare a tomar medidas legales y hare las cosas a mi manera, respondió el menor

Hecho, pero con ciertas condiciones, dijo el suegro

Primero tu jefe directo soy yo. No consintiere, ningún tipo de privilegios, para ti al contrario, me entregaras un reporte semanal sobre tus avances, y seguirás con mi personal de confianza

Lo de su personal de confianza no me complace, su personal de confianza a partir de ahora soy yo , tengo pleno control sobre la empresa , y mes decisiones solo serán consultadas con Ud.

Mis ordenes acatadas, tengo el poder para contratar a despedir a quien crea necesario y su personal de confianza tampoco tendrá privilegios de ninguna clase

Excelente Malfoy, no esperaba menos de ti, no me decepciones y serás el hombre más poderoso del mundo mágico

No lo hare señor, se lo aseguro

Vamos a cenar Patricia nos debe estar esperando

Seria bueno que nos reunamos con tu madre, para estrechar relaciones

Por supuesto, no se preocupe, yo lo tengo todo previsto

Si, empezaba a recuperarse, por lo menos no había perdido su toqué, esto sería difícil, pero pronto los tendría en su bolsillo.

Harry, estaba en su cuarto , pensando en lo que se tenía que enfrentar al día siguiente , Durley y Petunia vendrían a su casa, y no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso y incomodo, para él la solución hubiese sido no verlos por años tal vez algún día podría a ir a visitarlos pero lo menos que el quería era verlos ahora , sin embargo no podía negar que su mamá tenia razón y el no era un cobarde debía enfrentar eso , por otra parte , no se sentía bien el haber terminado con Gynni, estaba acostumbrado a verla, pero tampoco podía sostener esa relación como estaban, y claro como siempre ella había terminado culpándolo a él.

El día llego, Harry se sentía enfermo débil, sintió ganas de vomitar, casi no había podido dormir toda la noche.

Su mamá fue a su cuarto y lo observo estaba pálido, demacrado, al parecer no había dormido

Le dolía hacer esto, pero ya no había duda que se tenía que hacer. Harry, tranquilo mi amor, ven, si dame un abrazo

No mamá por favor no quiero, se abrazo fuerte, las lágrimas empezaban a correr, se sentía débil.

Tranquilo, cariño, no te va a pasar nada confía en mí por favor si campeón

Harry, se sentía indefenso, era como si su cuerpo se revelase a volver estar viviendo con ellos, quería correr, gritar, alejarse, no estaba seguro si podría soportarlo, tenia miedo, no podía soportar que a Durley se le escapara un insulto frente a su madre o que Petunia le contara como lo trataron se sentía mal de solo recordarlo, ese ahora era su hogar era feliz y definitivamente no quería verlos, su magia se volvió a desestabilizar, los objetos empezaron a quebrarse.

Harry, tranquilo, se fuerte, no permitas que la magia te domine, respira despacio cariño trata de despejar tu mente si, su madre lo abrazaba y empezaba a frotarle la espalda, comprendía que eso solo demostraba cuanto había sufrido su hijo y no evito llorar con él .Harry, ve a cambiarte, saldremos a comprar, algunos libros te parece, vamos a desayunar fuera, vendremos para el almuerzo

Harry, salió de la casa bastante nervioso y tenso, no se sentía bien mamá, podrían venir mañana por favor no hoy

Harry, tranquilo, no pienses en eso no puedes dejar que el miedo te domine, no te va pasar nada ellos, no te van a lastimar, y ninguna palabra más

Vamos a afrontarlo, junto, no puedo imaginar cuanto te lastimaron para que te encuentres así cariño, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que la única forma de que lo superes es enfrentarlos y posponer solo hace que tu miedo aumente, y no lo voy a permitir

Vamos a pasar un día fantástico y te vas hacer a la idea que ellos no merecen que les dediques tus pensamientos así que por que no vamos a desayunar a ese nuevo restaurant que vimos la semana pasada, esta bien

Si mamá, lo dijo bastante inseguro

Apenas desayuno, lo cierto es que estaba nervioso y le era muy difícil controlarse tanto que rompió el vaso

Lily, utilizo un hechizo simple le tomo de las manos y pidió que le sirvan una infusión, puso una poción relajante, en ella

Harry parecía bastante más calmado lo cierto es que todavía estaba pálido,

Harry, te gustaría volar un rato , vamos hay un campo de vuelo cerca

Esta bien volar siempre lo hacia sentirse mejor

Harry tomo la escoba, mamá quiero volar contigo

Si, por favor, suplico

Esta bien cariño, vamos

Emprendieron el vuelo, que te parece, si practicamos vuelos acrobáticos , te gustaría , le pregunto su mamá

Que es eso, son acrobacias con, la escoba siguiendo la figura que se nos presenten los fantasmas del Quidisch, son bastantes buenos, gana el que lo hace perfecto y supera al fantasma.

Mamá pero tu, no volabas en la escuela o si

L a verdad es que tu padre era bueno volando , pero solo por que a mi no me gustaba presumir además en la academia de aurores recibe un entrenamiento exhaustivo, creo poder ser una digna rival cariño, vamos l.

Las tres primeras piruetas eran fáciles pero poco a poco se fueron complicando, Lily tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no perder y al parecer Harry ya estaba bastante relajado

La próxima no pudo y perdió Harry, hizo una doble vuelta, un doble giro de 360º y un descenso en picada perfecto, que dejo al fantasma bastante mareado.

Ganaste cariño, realmente ese mejor que James

Tú cree mamá,

Pues sí, yo siempre le ganaba

Neo será que se dejaba ganar

Bueno sí, pero estoy segura que tu eres mejor , lo dijo una sonriente Lily

Luego compraron algunos libros, sobre pociones , nueva guía de hechizos , claro no sin antes armar un tremendo revuelo por donde pasaban pero a Harry ahora eso le molestaba menos, luego , Lily dirigió a Harry hasta una sección bastante apartada , donde estaban los libros de artes oscuras

Harry, se sorprendió

Es necesario cariño, recuerda que si vas hacer auror debes prepararte adecuadamente

Harry solo asintió

Después, fueron hacer lagunas compras, su mamá, dijo que seria bueno que compraran alguna lechuza, ella necesitaba comunicarse y Hunter , era de Harry, ella quería una propia

Harry estaba muy impresionado al ver los nuevos animales, había lechuzas, ranas, gatos, pero le llamo la atención dos serpientes pequeñas que había en una repisa, las dos parecían bastante asustadas, y hambrientas, tenían un extraño color dorado, eran unas pequeñas cobras reales, si por lo que había leído en los libros, que era poco , pero lo recordaba

Oía como una se quejaba con la otra de lo mucho que extrañaba a su mamá y del hecho que fueran tan mal alimentadas, de repente, una empezó a sisear fuertemente una niña, la había tomado entre sus manos y le estaba picando los ojos

La otra estaba siendo estirada cruelmente por un niño que al parecer esto le divertía

Suéltenlas, dijo Harry en su tono más frio lo que asusto a los muchachos que se fueron corriendo

Harry pasa algo pregunto su mamá

No nada, bueno, ya compre la que me gusta, dijo mostrándole una lechuza de color pardo, te gusta

Si es bonita, mamá puedo comprar las serpientes por favor

por supuesto,

ve por las pociones yo me encargo

Harry, la miro extrañado, pero la obedeció

Lily se acerco al vendedor y le hizo serios cuestionamientos sobre lo peligroso de esos animales en la tienda y que seria mejor, que se los vendiera, ella los necesitaba para algunas pociones

El vendedor asintió agradecido, ya que Lily era muy conocida por ejercer estrictamente sus funciones de auror y aunque ella , ya no lo hacia , pues el vendedor no lo sabia

Pidió que la envíen a su casa por una entrega especial, cancelo y salió de la tienda, pagándole algunas moneas más por la discreción sobre el comprador.

Harry, se encaminaba hasta la tienda y se vio desilusionado al no verla con las serpientes, tendría que vivir con Durley y sin las serpientes estaba furioso el quería la serpientes, empezaba a recriminarse, pero una voz le decía, que ese comportamiento era patético se parecía al de Malfoy cuando no obtenía algo, como podía estar pensando en eso cuando tenia tantos problemas, pero sin embargo el quería las serpientes

Harry miro enfadado a su mamá, bastante enfuruñado

Su mamá sonrió ampliamente, ese era la actitud, tan simple y engreída de un joven , no esa seria y triste que siempre llevaba su hijo, así que prefirió no decirle nada y disfrutar de su berrinche un poco más

Bien Harry comprarse lo que te pedí si mamá

Pero es injustos me lo prometiste para navidad y no me las compraste, lo dijo volteando la mirada

Creo que tu no te has dedicado a tus estudios como te encargue es lo justo

No, no es justo yo las quería grito, luego se tapo la boca, no sabia por que estaba actuando así

Harry contrólate será mejor que regresemos, ya vamos hablar n casa le dijo seriamente

Harry se arrepintió, no era nada bueno que el haya ocasionado un disgusto con su madre por una tontería como esa pero no pudo controlarse sencillamente no pudo hacerlo.

Llegaron a la casa, Lily llamo al elfo y le pregunto si ya se encontraban ellos ahí

Por supuesto ama, llegaron puntuales

Bien

Vamos al comedor Harry,

Sirve la comida por favor y después los veremos

No quiero interrupciones, recuerdas perfectamente las instrucciones que te di ayer verdad

Si señora todo será cumplida según sus órdenes

Bien, llego una entrega especial para Harry

Si señora enseguida las traigo

Harry se sorprendió

Pero al ver a las serpientes se alegro mucho

Las serpientes estaban nerviosas y se levantaron amenazantes

Tranquilas chicas, ya no van a estar en peligro yo las cuidare, este será su nuevo hogar

Habla nuestra lengua, es un hablante de parsel dijeron sorprendidas y hicieron una inclinación

Quisiéramos conocer su glorioso nombre nuevo amo, le serviremos fielmente, le dijeron observándolas

Harry Potter y tu serás Sacha y tu kar, le gusta,

Mucho amo, nos encanta nuestro nuevo hogar, y el honor de servirlo

Harry se rio alegremente ante la inclinación de las serpientes

Gracias mamá

De nada cariño, pero tener serpientes es una responsabilidad, muy grande debemos , ambientar un lugar adecuando para ellas en el jardín, pasare a comprar alguno libros sobre sus cuidados, y tu te harás responsable de eso entendido

Por supuesto mamá

Bueno ahora a lavarse las manos , y a comer, vamos ya

Las serpientes, le miraron confusas a Lily,

Lily, no se le acerco mucho para que no las atacaran

Después del almuerzo que Krecher sirvió retiro

Entraron por la puerta de la cocina Petunia y Durley

Se veían diferentes , Petunia bastante más delgada, al parecer había envejecido

Y Durley, se veía más alto y delgado, pero su mirada no era la misma, no tenia la clásica mirada de burla y desprecio hacia Harry

Bien, dijo Lily, Petunia, tu estas aquí, por lastima , ya que no se vería bien que mi hijo y yo no protegiéramos a nuestra familia , a pesar de pensar lo despreciable que puede ser una muggles y su hijo esquib

Ante estas palabras Harry se quedo atónito, no pensó que su mamá podría hablar así, y que esta situación se ese desarrollando frente a sus ojos pero técnicamente era verdad, o no.

En un mundo de magos los muggles y los esquib, eran lo mas bajo de la escala, al parecer la vida daba vueltas y a el le tocaba ahora estar arriba

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, todavía le perturbaba su presencia

Ud. pondrán vivir en la planta baja recibirán ordenes de todos incluido Krecher, no necesito explicarle que sin cumplen con nuestras ordenes sufrirán verdad , tenemos los suficientes medios para saber que están haciendo

Comerán a la cocina y a partir de este momento se dirigirán a mi hijo como joven Potter, me entendieron

Mamá yo, tranquilo, cariño, por que no vas a preparar tus clases de pociones empezaremos en un momento, yo me encargare de terminar con estos asuntos domésticos

Harry, no los miro, era demasiado para él todavía enfrentárselos

Harry empezó a preparar el caldero, la tarde se la pasaron preparando una poción reconstituyente su madre, le dijo que era muy fácil, pero a Harry, no le salió perfecta

Su madre , solo le sonrió y le dijo que la tire, una poción imperfecta , no servía en pociones había que ser exacto, los errores , no contaban así que la tiro

Y sonrientemente le volvió alcanzar los elementos

Harry la tuvo que hacer cuatro veces a la quita le salió perfecta y como su madre no había dicho que estaba bien la tiro

Su madre le explico que tenia que ser más seguro de si mismo las pociones debía estar tal cual la describía el libro si estaba así eran perfecta y si no era solo un error que debía desecharse

Llego el momento de la cena y Harry estaba realmente cansado su mamá era muy estricta cuando se trataba de pociones, y Harry había descubierto que no eran tan difíciles después de hacerlas seis veces seguidas

Lily empezó a comentarles sobre sus entrenamientos para auror, y sobre un largo viaje que realizarían en dos semanas , no vio ni a Petunia ni a Durley , al parecer no iba ser tan difícil como se lo imaginaba.


	47. DIFICULTADES

_**PRIMERAS DIFICULTADES**_

Eran las diez de la mañana, Harry, se levantaba de sueño, había descansado bastante, el día anterior se encontraba agotado, había practicado mucho y además del fuerte entrenamiento, no había tenido tiempo de analizar la nueva situación.

Cuando corrió las cortinas de su habitación, lo que vio le sorprendió, vio a Durley corriendo aterrado perseguidos por los nomos del jardín, no sabia si reírse o sentir pena por él. Lo cierto es que estaba muy confundido, cuando pensó, que Petunia y Durley vendrían a casa, no pensó que su mamá los traía, para que los sirviera, era raro, incomodo, pero sentía un bichito, que le decía que eso era justicia, que estaba bien después de todo lo que le habían echo, era la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse, pero él trataba de negar, lo que sentía y cerro las ventanas.

En eso se apareció Krecher que le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, y venía con el una carta de su mamá, también venia el diario el profeta.

Tomo la carta y empezó a leer.

_Querido Harry_

_Disculpa que no, te avisara, pero ayer estabas tan cansado, que preferí que durmieras he ido a buscarte alguno nuevos maestros cariño, regreso para almorzar, te he dejado la lista de pociones para hoy, practica- con cuidado, empieza a leer los libros que te deje en la mesa._

_Besos mamá_

_H_arry, tomó, su desayuno y empezó a leer el profeta, anunciaba al nuevo ministro temporal Ariel Barker, mañana tendría que ir a dar sus declaraciones y era muy seguro que saldría absuelto, por lo que le había dicho su abogado.

Harry, fue hasta donde estaban sus pequeñas serpientes.

Hola chicas como están.

Bien amo.

Que les gustaría comer, me van a tener que ayudar por qué todavía no se que les gusta.

Ratones pequeños, dijeron ellas siseando.

Bueno van a tener que esperar un poco mientras las encargo por lechuza.

Si Ud. gusta nosotras podríamos salir a cazar,

Chicas me podrían hacer un favor.

Por supuesto amo lo que Ud. mande respondieron siseantes

Quisiera que vigilen a ese chico que ven allá, les dijo mostrándole a Durley en el jardín y a una mujer que debe estar en la cocina, pero sobre todo no permitan que se me acerquen entienden.

Perfectamente amo, será un placer.

Las dos serpientes salieron, felices de sentirse libre y tener una tarea que cumplir.

Harry, no sabia por qué había echo esto pero, estaba seguro que los Durley no se le acercarían ahora que no estaba su mamá, y es que iba decir que no les acercarán por que les tenia miedo eso seria patético ,no afortunadamente había pensado en una forma inteligente de hacerlo.

Más contento se encamino al laboratorio de pociones, y pidió a Krecher que nadie lo molestara hasta que habrá la puerta del laboratorio, Harry había comprendido después de muchos intentos frustrados que las pociones necesitaban mucha concentración, comprendía por que antes no le habían salido las pociones a menudo se encontraba conversando con Ron.

Pero ahora no había nadie que lo moleste, se encontraba solo y en paz dispuesto a no hacer más que dos o tres intentos para que la poción le saliera perfecta.

A la segunda vez la poción ya estaba exactamente como decía el libro, lo que le alegro mucho y le hizo sonreír.

Pensó ir a la biblioteca revisar algunos libros que le había dejado su mamá cuando vio a Krecher que estaba afuera del laboratorio esperándolo.

Pasa algo Krecher.

Si amo, hay una señorita que lo esta buscando.

¿Quién es?

La señorita Gynni Wesley dice que es importante.

¿Hace cuando tiempo que esta aquí?, pregunto Harry, algo nervioso.

Hace como media hora esta bastante molesta por la espera amenazo con irse.

Si voy inmediatamente.

Harry, llego a la sala, y ahí esta Gynni con un vestido color palo rosa, que resaltaba el color de su cabello, el cual ya estaba bastante largo, lo miro furiosa.

Genial, ni siquiera había hablado y seguramente, la espera la habría insultado conociendo lo impaciente que era Gynni.

Buenos días Gynni, dijo Harry lo más delicadamente posible paso algo.

Desde cuando estas tan ocupado que necesito hacer cita para verte Harry

Gynni, discúlpame veras he tenido que practicar pociones, debo concentrarme para eso, y pedí que no me interrumpan eso es todo. Pero, creo que no deberías reclamarme, tu los has dicho no me avisaste que ibas a venir, si no te esperaba en la puerta hermosa, lo dijo sonriendo.

Lo que ruborizo a la chica e hizo que se le pase el enojo.

Bueno, tengo que hablar algo importante contigo, más bien despedirme.

De que estas hablando dijo Harry preocupado.

Harry podemos salir, me siento algo incomoda aquí,

Por qué, es mi casa y nadie nos molestara. Ven vamos a mi cuarto le dijo tomándole de la mano.

Gynni, se sonrojo ¿Harry que te pasa?

No se que te pasa a ti hermosa, pero creo que estas dejando volar tu imaginación demasiado, solo vamos a conversar lo dijiste.

¿Y tu mamá?

Salió, además aprovechare para mostrarte la casa.

Gynni, estaba confundida, este Harry, se veía más seguro de si mismo más atrevido, el antiguo Harry jamás se le hubiese ocurrido bromear así, seguramente se trataría de disculpar tartamudeando, no se le hubiese atrevido a tomarle la mano después de que hubiesen roto estaría avergonzado arrepentido, pero esto Harry mostraba todo menos eso.

Harry, la llevo a su cuarto, y la invito a sentarse en unos sillón muy confortable, mientras el se acercaba a la ventana.

Gynni, empezó a observar la habitación, era el doble de grande, de la de Hogwarts, su armario era bastante grande, se veía que la ropa era fina, si Harry, vestía diferente este año, su cabello se veía diferente se veía más alto algo había cambiado, pero no sabia que era, su cama era grande con grandes posters de sus jugadores favoritos, un gran escritorio de madera, varios artilugios mágicos, había un pequeño armario donde seguro estaría su escoba , estaba decorado en verde y plata , lo que era extraño para un Grifindors , en su cama había un gran león de peluche lo que hizo sonreír a la chica , al pasar por la cómoda vio un escudo con las letras HP seguramente era el escudo de su familia habían varias fotos recientes de Harry con su mamá donde se veía feliz.

Bien hermosa que me ibas a decir le dijo tratando de retirar el cabello de su cara y sentándose en otro sillón frente a ella.

Harry, yo, ya no voy a estudiar en Hogwarts, me voy a Drustrangs, comprenderás que nos es bueno para mí estar cerca de ti, en el colegio ya no puedo seguir sin utilizar magia eso ha alterado mi núcleo y acepto que me he mostrado bastante emocional debo recuperar mi personalidad estar tranquila no puedo seguir sintiéndome así cuando me encuentro a tu lado , acepto que te quiero pero también existen mucho sentimientos entre nosotros y mucho pasado, creo que lo mejor será qué me aleje de ti por el resto del año y como tu dijiste darnos un tiempo, creo que es lo correcto

Gynni, por favor yo lo siento, no ha sido mi intención hacerte un lado o hacerte sentir mal, pero tampoco ha sido fácil para mi este año ha habido muchos cambios en mi vida, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que te amo

Eso no es suficiente Harry, y lo sabes siempre hay cosas que pones antes que yo, y yo hasta me acostumbre a recibir lo ultimo de tu tiempo y tus atenciones, me he dado cuanto de que tienes razón mi actitud ha sido infantil pero es por este sentimiento que siento hacia ti y que me esta haciendo daño, me ha hecho perder la confianza en mi misma a depender de ti, tanto emocional como físicamente y eso no esta bien, esto no es sano para nosotros , es mejor que me aleje y empiece de nuevo. Tenias razón lo ultimo que hice fue una idiotez que no pienso repetir , y tu eres consiente que en cierta parte fuiste tu el que me motivo a que me aleje de mi familia a que busque refugio en ese lugar y que por poco destruya mi vida y eso fue suficiente , esto me ha dañado demasiado.

Pero, las cosas van hacer diferente te prometo que te voy a dar tu lugar, nada va hacer igual.

Ese es problema Harry que no se cual es mi lugar por que todavía no he llegado a determinar lo que siento ni lo que quiero y para eso necesito tiempo, yo he estado muy confundida pero ha habido una persona que me he hecho entenderte y entenderme por que estoy así.

Entonces me dejas por él es que acaso ya no me amas.

Te amo demasiado Harry y ese es el problema, y el es un amigo nada más que eso, que me esta aconsejando y que me ha hecho darme cuenta cosas que yo no entendía.

La magia oscura Harry no es mala pero si lo es utilizarla para el mal y unirme a los mortífagos , en Drustrang, podre practicar, sin ningún temor a que me tachen , podre descubrir mi verdadera vocación sin perjuicios de ningún tipo, ni nadie que me mire mal, lo mejor para mi es alejarme, ¿lo entiendes?

Si, te entiendo, como entiendo que soy culpable que te sientas así con respecto a mí, yo tampoco he puesto mucho de mi parte al contrario e echo todo para desestabilizarte y hacer daño a nuestra relación, se que ahora será lo mejor para los dos esta separación, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme así, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero perderte te amo , Gynni por favor, le dijo acercándosele a ella, luego la beso, ella correspondió al beso fue un beso muy pasional lleno de amor, donde ninguno quería soltarse.

Pero luego, Harry dejo de besarla se acerco hasta un pequeño armario y le dio un pequeño frasquito, tómalo por favor

¿Que es?

Tómalo si, confias en mi y me amas

Gynni, se tomo el contenido del frasquito, y luego sintió como la magia se liberaba, y la sentía correr libremente por su cuerpo, estaba muy cerca a la cama.

Harry, esto es

Te lo iba a dar cuando regresáramos a clase, pero si te vas es mejor que la recuperes de una vez, no crees

Necesito que me jures algo Gynni, si tu ahí, conoces a una persona especial, y sientes que la amas, que necesitas darle una oportunidad me lo vas decir

Acepto pero si tu juras lo mismo

Hecho, dijo Harry bastante triste, cogiéndole de la mano.

No pudo evitar volver a besarla, sin embargo este beso fue más profundo, mas intimo, con amor.

Gynni estaba perdida sintiendo su cálido aliento, sintiendo su cuerpo tan cerca de ella, quería no separarse de él, al tratar de acercarse un poco más a él tropezó y cayó a la cama con Harry encima de ella.

Harry, estaba sintiendo a Gynni, le gustaba sentir su aroma, su cuerpo, tan cálido y delicado, no quería separarse de ella, su cuello tan perfecto que empezó a besar con pasión.

Lily abrió la puerta, que estaba junta y los vio, fue una visión bastante esclarecedora, sobre lo que sentía Harry por esa chica,

Tosió fuertemente

Harry, se levanto inmediatamente, bastante sorprendido, mamá, ya estas aquí, yo, lo siento mamá no es lo que tu crees

Gynni, estaba más roja que su cabello, se levanto inmediatamente

Discúlpeme señora me tengo que ir

Buenos días Gynni verdad

Si señora

Harry, después hablaremos tu y yo de esto, ahora baja hay una persona a la que te quiero presentar, será uno de tus maestros.

Gynni, me puedes esperar un momento por favor me gustaría hablar contigo dijo Lily

Lo siento señora ya me tengo que ir, lo dijo bastante abochornada.

Tranquila cariño, vamos hablar enseguida, no te preocupes no te quitare mucho tiempo.

Vamos le dijo a Harry tomándole del hombro.

Harry, no sabía que hacer o que decir.

No te preocupes ella estará aquí para cuando terminen tus clases bajamos

Harry se moría de vergüenza, que le había pasado, su mamá que iba pensar de el, de Gynni, por que el siempre tenia que verse envuelto en problemas.

Bajaron, y ahí estaba esperándolo el señor, Michael Scott, que lo conocía de la tienda, cuando le hablo de su padre y le dio su escudo.

Buenos días joven Potter su señora madre me ha pedido que les de una clase sobre modales y etiqueta, sus árbol geológico, entre otros temas de su familia, y para mi será un verdadero placer, poder ayudarlo

Muchas gracias señor Michael .

Pero pasen por favor a la biblioteca, ahí estarán más cómodos, dijo Lily.

Harry estaba muy nervioso, no le agradaba dejar a Gynni con su mamá a veces podía ser muy estricta, y eso había sido su culpa como podía haber perdido así el control.

Bueno señor Potter, empezare por darle a conocer un poco más de su familia

Mientras que en la segunda planta, esperaba una asustada y avergonzada pelirroja

Lily toco la puerta, no quería asustar más a la muchacha.

Hola, podemos hablar ahora

Señora yo quería que me disculpe, no es lo que parece

Mira jovencita vamos a poner las cosas en claro, si, es la primera vez que podemos hablar y realmente tenemos mucho que platicar.

Sabes que tu comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado, respecto a Harry, no creas, que no me entero lo que le pasa a mi hijo , se que en el colegio, tu estabas besándote con otro chico ,como también de tus marcadas preferencias a las artes oscuras fueron descubiertas, que cediste tu posición de novia a otra chica creo que se llamaba Pamela, lo que logro desestabilizar más a mi hijo, el hecho de que no haga reclamos , ni muestre mi intervención ,no significa que no estoy pendiente de él y de ti , conozco a tu familia.

A todos a los que he preguntado me han dado las mejores referencias de Uds. pero, sinceramente no puedo determinar el grado de amor que le tienes si, a la primera que te lo propone se lo sedes como si fuera un objeto.

Eso no fue así señora fue por obtener el diario, era importante para él mundo mágico.

Más importante que tu, que la relación con mi hijo, estamos mal niña, muy mal. Pero eso no es todo, te escapaste justo después de navidad, exponiendo tu integridad y si no es por Harry, te hubiesen herido, eso fue muy irresponsable, como exponer a tu familia y a Harry por un berrinche

Señora yo

No jovencita, no he terminado, ahora te encuentro en su cama, en una situación bastante comprometedora, y espero que seas sincera, por que a mi me han dicho muchas cosas positivas sobre ti que eres una muchachita bonita valiente, buena y de nobles sentimientos, pero lo que yo estoy encontrando es todo lo contrario y quiero saber por qué

Señora, yo creo que ese no debe ser su problema, los problemas que tenga con Harry son míos y de él

Ahí te equivocas y sabes porqué, porqué, Harry como tu lo llamas es mi hijo, el ser que más quiero en la vida y que voy a defender con uñas y dientes si es necesario, no voy a permitir que lo dañen de ninguna forma posible , él ya sufrió muchos por mis errores , le voy a evitar todos los sufrimientos que pueda, y si considero que no eres digna de mi hijo entonces veras por que si yo tengo que ver en tu relación con Harry ,por qué perfectamente puedo hacer que mi hijo no te vuelva hablar, no intentes ponerlo en mi contra por qué no lo lograras, así que tu dirás, podemos hablar civilizadamente , si eres el amor de su vida como él supone y se aman tanto como dicen yo no voy hacer un obstáculo todo lo contrario, pero si mi hijo esta en problemas por tu culpa, si lo único que buscas en él es su fama y fortuna entonces , sabrás por que , no puedes competir conmigo ,mira que no te engañe mi apariencia , se mucho más de artes oscuras de lo que todos piensan, el hecho que sea una hija de muggles no me ha impedido aprender magia oscura , me costo más de tres veces lo que a un mago sangre pura , pero lo logre, y estoy dispuesta a usar todo lo que se , por defender a mi hijo

Señora, yo amo a su hijo, pero yo no puedo seguir manteniendo este tipo de relación con él, he empezado a cometer error tras error, dejando a mi familia, mis ideales, por un amor que yo siento no es correspondido, estoy cansada de esperar, de justificar de olvidar.

Bien , muy bien ,veo que eres inteligente, y eso solo confirma tus cualidades , yo se que Harry te ama, pero él es bastante inseguro, de si mismo , Harry tiene serios problemas con su personalidad que empiezo a corregir y que temo que haya echo daño a su relación, pero creo también de que la relación esté como esta es tu culpa, y no es que justifique a mi hijo, con él también hablare seriamente, si no que fuiste tu la que permitió que pasará , poco a poco , fuiste, perdonando, olvidando, cediendo, disculpando, y eso cariño es algo que no debiste hacer , Harry, ha sido el héroe del mundo mágico, el único niño que tenia que luchar con Voldemort detrás suyo, pero, eso no significaba que tu podías disculparlo, sus amigos por su puesto , su padrino , no podría hacer otra cosa, pero tu ,no cariño, el tenia que hacer todo lo que un chico hace por conquistar a la chica que le gusta, no tu, no debiste ponerle el camino fácil , tu crees que si yo le hubiese puesto el camino fácil a James seria ahora su viuda y madre de su hijo, no cariño, Harry lo ha heredado, el gusto por las chicas y ese encanto innato que hace que las chicas enloquezcan por él, pero tu " no eres las chicas", tu eras su novia, y exigías respeto , y no precisamente lo vas a conseguir si empiezas a portarte igual que él, no se trata de una competencia, si no más bien que utilices tus encantos y habilidades con sutileza, que aprenda a conocerte, a respetarte a engreírte, o es que acaso eso no te gusta

Si, pero es que nosotros siempre peleamos y el siempre dice que soy una niñita, me hace sentir indefensa incapaz de poder ser valiosa para él, insignificante, cuando estamos juntos el no me presta atención nadie lo hace, el siempre es el centro en toda reunión y yo necesito mi espacio, crecer, que me respeten y me miren por quien soy

Exacto cariño, pero no tienes cinco años y haciendo pataletas y berrinches no lo vas a conseguir, me conto un pajarito que dejaste a muchos chicos con la boca abierta incluyendo a mi hijo en la fiesta de Slughon.

Gynni, solo sonrió.

Eso precisamente es lo que debes hacer, tu no eres una de las admiradoras de mi hijo, todo lo contrario , si tu en verdad lo quieres debes ver sus defectos donde los demás no lo vean interponer cualquier misión de protección al mundo mágico, primero a ti y después a tu familia, ahí tan fuerte y seguro como lo vez ,va necesitar mucho de tus protección y cariño, mucho consuelo, cuando se sienta triste, una amiga una confidente, alguien que lo ponga en su sitio cuando se esta equivocando, que no le va a mentir, que le va a decir la verdad por más cruel que esta sea , que sepa que debe dar explicaciones a alguien, por que ese alguien se preocupa por él, su familia a quien él debe proteger con toda su alma ,mira los valores en Harry están confundidos fue formado para ser el salvador del mundo como si fuera un simple instrumento en una guerra, no como una persona, que siente, que sufre, que tiene derecho a decir no, el fue criado pensando en que el no tenia otra opción que salvar al mundo y , yo estoy aquí, para que se convierta en un ser con sentimientos buenos y malos , con capacidad , para discernir entre el bien y el mal, con la capacidad para poder protegerse él , y lo suyos, no voy a permitir que le sigan arrebatándole su personalidad a mi hijo y para eso necesito tu ayuda, lo quieres hacer

Si, señora, yo amo a su hijo, con todo mi alma, Ud., no ha hecho más que confirmar mis pensamiento, yo no puedo seguir dependiendo de Harry ,es por lo que he decidido alejarme, darme un tiempo para mi, aprender artes oscuras, sin involucrarme con mortífagos , aprender a ser yo , no solo la novia del Gran Harry Potter

Y piensas que huir es la solución, creí que eras una Grifindors, los problemas no se van a solucionar por que te vallas, todo lo contrario se van a agravar

Pero yo no puedo seguir ahí todos me miran con odio, me desprecian por los errores que cometí, no podría utilizar magia, y lo más importante Harry, no puedo evitar estando tan cerca de él sentirme celosa, molesta cuando se le acercan y el no hace nada por detenerlas, no puedo seguir viviendo en esa tensión.

Mira cariño, ser a novia de Harry Potter y Después su esposa no va ser fácil, tu tienes la suerte de ser una sangre pura, tu familias es admirada y reconocida por sus buenas acciones, es cierto que no le guste que practiques artes oscuras, pero tu no puedes cambiar por complacerlos, tu eres la primera que debe imponerse, tu crees que las cosas con Harry van a cambiar por que no exista Voldemort, te equivocas, primero será el niño que vivió salvador del mundo, después será el jefe de aurores Harry Potter nuestro héroe y protector, tal vez lo eleven a ministro , pero cuando se presente un problema , el más mínimo que tengan o tal vez el más peligroso para una solo persona , no duraran un momento en presionar a Harry, para que cumpla su labor de héroe, así se tenga que sacrificar su vida, y eres tu , en ese momento la que debe imponerse, y decirle no , tu eres Harry, mi amor mi esposo, y te necesito , no me importa el resto yo te necesito,

Entiendes ahora la gran responsabilidad que cargaras si decides ser su esposa , lo que te pasa en el colegio es una pequeña prueba en comparación a lo que te espera si decides continuar con él y la pregunta es lo quieres tanto para animarte a vivir esa vida con él, que va estar llena de gloria y privilegios y riqueza pero también de muchos peligros habladuría y chismes , por que siempre Harry va ser el centro de atención, de todos, pero tu y solo tu debes ser el centro de atención de él, estas dispuesta a serlo.

Si señora, pero voy a necesitar de su ayuda estoy dispuesta a quedarme y luchar por el, por que lo amo y estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por él

No esperaba menos de ti cariño, y no te preocupes con mi ayuda, veras que la cosas entre Uds. se arreglaran y si en verdad te gustan las artes oscuras yo te podría enseñar después de todo voy a enseñar defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts, pero es un secreto no se lo digas a Harry, si

Si, señora, por supuesto, yo no le diré nada, si Ud. me promete no decirle que voy a continuar en Hogwarts

Perfecto cariño, veras que con mi consejo Harry estará perdido por ti

Eso espero señora por que mi corazón ya le pertenece.

No se lo digas Gynni, no se lo digas hasta el día de tu boda, si hay algo de lo que nunca deben estar seguros es de tu amor, me entiendes no,

Perfectamente, señora

Presiento, que no vamos a llevar muy bien, ya veras lo que te enseñare, podrás cariño, podrás con todo, por que a partir de ahora te considero mi hija y te voy a proteger como tal, le dijo abrazando a la chica.

Harry entro, y las dos habían llorado, no sabias que habían hablado, solo una sonrisa cómplice, que no le agrado mucho.

Bueno es hora de que me valla, muchas gracias señoras, les daré su encargo no se preocupe, le dijo para disimular Gynni

Gracias cariño

Yo te acompaño dijo Harry intentando quedarse a solas con Gynni para saber que le dijo su mamá.

No es necesario Harry conozco la salida además ya no despedimos, no, le dijo sonriendo y salió.

Harry, iba detrás de ella pero su mamá lo detuvo

Harry, James, Potter, necesitamos hablar ahora, después podrás buscarla,

No le gusto para nada el tono autoritario de su madre, podía predecir que el día de hoy tendría su primer regaño, por parte de su madre.

Vamos al despacho, necesito un ambiente más privado para la plática que vamos a tener

Bien jovencito, pensé hacerlo más despacio, de a poquitos pero visto que el niño prefiere correr, entonces será de corridas

Esta casa la respetas, es la primera y ultima vez que subes a una chica a tu habitación, mientras no estés casado y sea tu esposa, eso de chicas en la habitación de mi hijo no lo voy a permitir, es la primera vez la próxima actuó y créeme que no te va a gustar, quedo claro

Si mamá, pero no es lo que tu piensas

Haber Harry yo no acostumbro andarme por las ramas cuando se trata de sexo y no creo que encontrarte acostado encima de una chica signifique, que, seguramente le había caído una pajita al ojo seguramente se tropezó, mira jovencito tu recién empiezas a vivir y yo ya estoy de regreso así que no me vengas con escusas tontas.

Harry estaba abochornado, no pensó que su mamá lo tratase así, siempre se veía tan dulce, ahora empezaba a comprender a Snape cuando decía que no quería ver a una Lily molesta.

Supongo que sabrás de pociones anticonceptivas verdad

Mamá, no fue así, yo no soy así.

Harry eres un chico de dieciocho años que esta empezando a vivir su adolescencia un poco tarde, lo que no evita que yo cumpla con mis funciones y nos dedicaremos esta semana precisamente a eso, pociones anticonceptivas

No Harry, no me mires así, que esto no ha terminado, muchos padres por bochorno evitan hablar de esto con sus hijos y después están lamentándose, y ese es un error que no voy a cometer, un hijo es una responsabilidad muy grande y como tal tienes que considerarla, no, los hijos no son errores, son lo más importante de tu vida, sabes en carne propia lo que es crecer sin padres, muchos niños son huérfanos precisamente por eso , por que sus padres, estuvieron muy chicos para ser padres, por que fueron producto de un "error", si eres lo suficiente hombrecito para llevarte una chica a la cama lo tienes que ser para cuidarte , por que un niño no tiene la culpa de tus inseguridades, entendiste

Si mamá, pero Gynni, no es una de mis chicas es mi novia y yo la quiero

La quieres , no se clase de cariño le tienes , por que si la quisieras , la respetaras, no te parece, has atormentado a esa chica hasta el cansancio , hasta el punto de que tenga que irse del colegio para no verte , y todo por qué, por qué, el niño decidió jugar con sus sentimientos , ella confió en ti y tu la traicionaste , jugaste con sus sentimientos de las dos de ese otra chica Pamela , y todo por que no fuiste lo suficiente hombre para defender tus sentimientos , Harry , no olvides que yo soy mujer , que tu hijos también lo puede ser y que no te gustarían que venga u n chico y juegue así con sus sentimientos verdad.

Mamá, yo no soy así, yo no soy como Papá, todo esto a sido un error, como siempre, yo amo a Gynni, no tengo la culpa de lo de Pamela te juro que no hice nada para que me busque

Pero tampoco hiciste nada para que no te busque, entonces cariño

Mamá yo amo a Gynni, ella es la mujer que yo quiero para esposa,

Si eso me lo has dicho muchas veces pero todavía no veo ningún anillo en su dedo, no has permitido que rehaga su vida ni la has respetado, tanto así que hasta tiene miedo cuando esta con otro chico de que te de uno de tus ataques y le pegues al chico o te la lleves a ella

No es tu propiedad, ni tu novia y te prohibió, que mientas esa chica no sea algo tuyo lo trates, así, yo no creo que Gynni sea la única niña aquí, que este armando pataletas

Así que si vas a empezar a madurar, entonces lo haces en todo incluyendo aprender a controlarte entendiste

Si mamá

No quiero volver a escuchar que mi hijo tenga ese comportamiento con una chica, una chica Harry es una flor la cual debes tratar delicadamente, no un pedazo de carne por el cual peleas entendiste

Si mamá.

Bien ve a lavarte a las manos para cenar

No sabia que habían hablado Gynni con su mamá, pero había tenido , la conversación más vergonzosa que pudo tener con su madre , pero no podía evitar sentirse triste y a la vez feliz , triste por que la había echo enojar , feliz por que era la primera vez que le hacían ver sus errores de frente, no a medias , no había nada que interpretar, su madre había sido muy clara, era la única que tenia la autoridad para regañarlo, y no era tan consentidora como el pensaba, pero le agradaba no había nada en este mundo que le desagrade de ella , pero evitaría traer cualquier chica a su cuarto no se iba a arriesgar a que su mamá actué, no eso si que no.

Draco, tenia, su primer día como director, de la empresa Dorantes, su querido suegro, ni si quiera había querido presentarlo simplemente le había dicho que el se encargara de todo.

Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que eso lo iba a amilanar, ya verían, el demostraría porque era un Malfoy

Entro a las oficinas y todos lo miraban con rencor, odio, como si era el causante de sus desgracias, él los ignoro, llego hasta una de las oficinas

Buenos días señor en que puedo ayudarlo, pregunto un joven en una de las oficinas

Buenos días, la dirección General

Lo siento señor el señor Jiménez, no viene hasta dentro de dos horas, eso a mi no me interesa, donde esta la oficina

El muchacho lo veía algo asustado, y no dejaba de mirar sus brazos intentando seguramente buscar la marca oscura, es la que esta al frente señor, pero la secretaria tampoco ha llegado

Si era así como se manejaba ese negocio, como quería Dorantes que no estuviera en quiebra

Draco, entro, a la oficina inmediatamente

Lo siento Ud., no puede

Que yo no puedo, rio, su nombre

Johnson señor

Bueno Johnson, soy el nuevo director General del consorcio, y voy a empezar con los cambios inmediatamente, alguna objeción

Señor, disculpe pero nadie nos informo de este cambio

Ni nadie tiene tampoco por que informarle de nada o es que Ud. es el dueño

No señor

Pues yo muy pronto lo seré, así que defínase de una vez o esta a mi servicio o se va

A sus servicio señor, le dijo bastante asustado, bien, entonces será mi nuevo secretario

No quiero recibir, ningún tipo de interrupciones por el momento, mi café, siempre debe ser descremado, y lo debo encontrar al llegar a esta oficina, todo se me consulta, no admito los errores ni las excusas, las cosas se hacen por que las ordeno y no hay pretexto para que no se cumplan de lo contrario , considérese despedido entendió

Perfectamente señor

Entonces valla a su puesto y no quiero que me interrumpan

Si señor, le dijo tras cerrar la puerta de su ahora oficina

Draco, rio, era así como su padre siempre actuaba, se había mostrado un poco blando con Jhonson, era algo que debía empezar a cambiar, como todo en esa oficina, debía darle su toque personal, pero ya había empezado

Después de una hora en que se la pasó amoblando toda la habitación, tocaron la puerta

Pero que, le he dicho Jhonson

Disculpe señor Malfoy, soy el señor Jiménez, el seño Brinston me encargo que le diera un recado

Perfecto, no empezaba y su suegrito ya empezaba a meterse

Adelante

Señor Malfoy, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros, supongo que Ud. necesitara orientación, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo

Le he pedido ayuda

No señor

Entonces, no me la ofrezca, cuál es el encargo del señor Dorantes

Me pidió que le de la bienvenida, le muestre las instalaciones, y le presente al personal, además seré su asistente personal

No le parece que llego muy tarde, no necesito presentación y ya conozco al personal en cuanto a que sea mi asistente, ya tengo uno

El señor Brinston

El señor Brinston ahora es mi socio, las ordenes las doy yo, y no me gusta que me interrumpan

Jhonson

Si señor, que le dije de las interrupciones

Señor Malfoy el señor Jiménez insistió, y

Ud., a quien obedece a Jiménez o a mí, creí que había sido claro

No quiero interrupciones, o quiere que utilice algunos hechizos para que lo recuerde

No señor discúlpeme, no volverá a pasar

Eso espero por qué a la próxima se larga, los Malfoy no damos segundas oportunidades entendió

Si señor,

Bien ahora fuera, no quiero ver a nadie por ahora

Todos salieron de la oficina

Draco sabía que lo primera era demostrarle quien llevaba el control

Ahora empezaría a demostrar todo lo aprendido , pero no iba ser tan difícil como pensaba, paso , toda la mañana y la tarde poniéndose al corriente de la oficina, no salió, ni para almorzar, Draco quería todo perfecto , para al siguiente día empezar con los cambios y por otro lado necesitaba refugiarse en el trabajo ,no podía dejar que su mente pensara libremente, no podía sentirse débil y era la única forma que encontraba debía aprender a llevar su dolor como una cicatriz imborrable, pero que después de un tiempo te acostumbras a ella y la sientes parte de ti


	48. ECOS DEL PASADO

_**ECOS DEL PASADO I**_

Había pasado una semana , ya y Harry tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza, las cosas se estaban complicando y el no encontraba ninguna respuesta, aprender con su nuevo maestro al principio le fue muy interesante cuando empezó hablar de su historia su familia ideales y algunas creaciones, que los Potter habían hecho, dentro de ellos una poción para el valor, y otras dos que solo los descendientes de los Potter conocían ,pero que extrañamente no había ningún libro de su familia en su cámara de Gringotts , como tampoco los objetos más valiosos que pertenecían a su familia, ese era un secreto que su mamá le dijo que le contaría cuando estuviera preparado y eso sería cuando volviese a Hogwarts , si se seguía esforzando.

Cosa que a Harry disgustaba ya que no le gusta que le oculten secretos, y menos su mamá, pero ese era él menor de sus problemas

Tras empezar analizar la historia de Voldemort, ya que su mamá había dicho que la única forma de vencer a tu enemigo eficientemente y con el menor costo de vida era conocer su vida, como piensa, saber que paso va dar antes que lo dé, y con eso también empezaron analizar todos los sucesos que pasaron durante sus seis años, que lo incluían a él .

Y era cierto , como siempre lo había sospechado Voldemort lo eligió a él como su igual , porqué sus vidas fueron muy parecidas , pero Voldemort, creció, solo en el resentimiento y él pese a todo eligió lo mejor que la vida le dio para continuar, porqué lo que el se limito hacer era olvidar, no pensar en eso ese siempre había sido su solución su escape, cosa que no podía hacer ahora teniendo a esos dos en su casa, no podía evitar pensar en todo esos años de maltrato y humillaciones que vivió, y si pensaba en estrategias, era una ridiculez pensar que estuvo que vivir con los Durley toda su vida por la protección de su madre una mentira bien echa seguramente para afirmar su carácter, Dumboldore lo necesitaba débil, y sin autoestima , eso era todo Dumboldore, pudo adoptarlo a él, pudo vivir con Hagrid, en el castillo ,bajo su protección, no tenia por qué vivir con los Durley, Dumboldore conocía demasiados hechizos para modificar su apariencia, nadie tuvo por que enterarse que era él, perder todas sus vacaciones haciendo tareas muggles cuando lo que debió hacer desde un primer momento era prepararse , lo que lo llevo a la conclusión de por qué Dumboldore no hizo nada para ayudar a Sirius a salir de Askaban, el tenia el poder suficiente para liberarlo, y no quería pensar más en eso por que lo enfurecía , Dumboldore era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de su conexión, por que no lo preparo, a ¿ que le tenia miedo? a Voldemort, como podía pensar que después de tantos años de rencores con Snape podían trabajar como si nada, eran más importantes las clases en Hogwarts que su verdadera preparación en oclumancia, no hubiese sido mejor vivir con su padrino, en lugar de seguir ahí, enterase de estrategias , solo le traía muchos más problemas y respuestas que no quería pronunciarlas con miedo a que sean ciertas

Por otro lado había descubierto que los sangre pura tenían derecho a estar orgullosos de su familia por que todos habían sido grandes magos que habían descubierto posiciones y hechizos que ayudaron a curar enfermedades, fueron los inventores de muchos hechizos que el practicaba , comprendía lo valioso de los matrimonios entre sangre puras, porque era la forma como preservaran la magia, el no estaba de acuerdo que se casaran sin amor , pero era algo que seguramente también entendería después, ya que todo al parecer bueno y malo tenia un motivo , que él hasta ese momento había desconocido y necesitaba respuestas

Tras la guerra el dolor era evidente en los dos bandos pero necesitaba que alguien le aclare más cosas y que mejor que Draco para eso, si a sangre puras se refiere y Voldemort, por otro lado necesitaba hablar con Ariel, ya que la ultima vez no pudo verlo, pero como Ariel lo había dicho, salió absuelto, necesitaba que le cuente más de Dumboldore, necesita muchas respuestas ahora y las iba a conseguir.

Draco también había tenido una semana muy agitada, para empezar, los protegidos de Brinston, intentaban anular su autoridad y sabotear sus acciones, lo que ameritaba que planifique algunas lecciones para enseñarles quien mandaba ahí, para colmo sus abogados habían dicho que obtendrían Malfoy menor en un mes, y por si fuera poco había recibido ya tres amenazas de supuesto mortífagos que exigían, dinero para no presentar pruebas que lo mandarían a él y a su madre a Askaban

Draco, creía muy poco en esas amenazas, no por nada su familia había sido tachada , por el mundo mágico , su padre era uno de integrantes del circulo interno, al igual que su tía como también su padrino Severus, y a excepción de dos o tres mortífagos más todos estaban presos o muertos a excepción de su padrino que jamás lo dañarían entonces quien quedaban el patético circulo externo , una sarta de imbéciles miedosos que seguramente pensaban que habían encontrado en él una mina de oro pues les demostraría que no pueden meterse con él

Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, caminando hacia la escalera y se encontró con Durley

Que Pasa Harry, sigues llorando por tu padrino cuando tú lo mataste, o es que todavía tiene pesadillas

Cállate Durley, vete de aquí

Y si no lo hago qué, me vas a acusar con tu mamá, hazlo y veras como le relato cuando sufrió su pequeño, verdad primito , Harry más vale que empieces hacer mi vida más fácil en esta casa o de lo contrario tu mamá, se va a enterar de tus oscuros secretos en el colegio, podría contarles como te llamaban en el colegio, o lo que hacías para que te de un poco de mi comida, así qué tu dirás.

Durley cállate, no te atreverías verdad sabes que sí mi mamá se entera , te lo haría pagar muy caro así que no te conviene.

Seguro primito, quieres que le cuente como Harry lloraba para ir al colegio como aceptabas cada orden que te daba con tal de que no le cuente a papá, como la profesora te había reprendido, para que no te mande a un orfanato, Harry límpiame los zapatos, has mi cama, ven acá para que practique mi nuevo golpe, siempre eras muy travieso primito

Por tu culpa, eras tu el que siempre me echaba la culpa de todas tus travesuras

No lo creo primito

Vamos, acepta que fuiste tu el culpable de todo por que eres un fenómeno anormal, que no vale nada, y sabes tu mamá se va a morir por que no puedes vivir con nadie que te quiera

Cállate Durley, grito y corrió, salió de su cuarto, no quería escucharlo no, mientras todas las cosas empezaban a moverse

Cuando empezó a bajar la escalera decidió, qué eso no era lo correcto mejor era subir y enfrentarlo hacerle pasar por cada cosa que había dicho, su cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas sentía como una parte de su ser quería huir, y otra parte de su cuerpo quería vengarse, era tan fácil ahora, solo bastaría con lanzarle algunos simples hechizos , y hacer que Durley aprenda a no meterse con él

Pero que estaba pensando él, no debería actuar así, pero ya estaba cansado de pensar en como no debía actuar el necesitaba encontrar una solución y Durley tenia que pagar

Bajo a la sala , su mamá estaba en el jardín ,había empezado a sembrar algunas flores , mamá debo salir, voy a comprar algo de comida para mis serpientes y algunos libros sobre su cuidado.

Esta bien cariño, cuídate por favor.

Harry pidió a Krecher, que le impida el paso a Durley a su habitación que cuide de sus nuevas mascotas, mientras el se ausentaba y que le trajera su capa de la invisibilidad

Harry, empezo a caminar por el callejón Diagon en busca de algunos libros, pero su mente no paraba de dar vueltas a la idea de venganza, algo le decía que mientras más rápido sería mejor, la gente continuaba mirándolo así que vio un callejón desierto y se puso la capa de invisibilidad, luego al notar qué era invisible empezó a caminar más despacio, pensando en todo lo que había aprendido hasta hora, en porqué no podía quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza

Cuando acordó estaba en el callejón Knockturn, se asusto de estar ahí, y luego empezó a observar como magos y bruja realizaban compras con total normalidad, sus aspecto era aterrador, pero no era tan feos como Voldemort.

Hasta que escucho a una bruja preguntar , tienen orejas de muggles recién cortadas

Lo que hizo a Harry estremecerse y salir corriendo de ahí, pero con tanto apuro no observo que había alguien frente a él y chocaron

No era nada más que Draco Malfoy

Draco tiro de la capa y descubrió a un asustado Harry Potter

Mira quien tenemos aquí nada más ni nada menos que al gran Harry Potter rio

Malfoy, le dijo molesto

Bueno Potter, toma , será mejo que te cubras, no es bueno para ti, que la gente que esta aquí te vea . Sígueme Potter

Harry , le siguió bastante asustado, se intentaron en una especie de taberna, donde se podían observar rostros poco amables Draco le dio una contraseña al posadero , y este de inmediato le dio una llave

Entraron un pequeño salón

Bien Potter, dime qué buscaba el inocente Harry Potter en el callejón Knockturn

Esos son mis asuntos Malfoy

Porque más bien tu no me dices que hacia tu allí

Si es así como nos estamos llevando ya, respondió el rubio con burla

Vamos Potter, si me dices que hacías allí, yo también te lo digo

La verdad es que no supe cuando llegue ahí

Si y por que no me cuentas una de Gigantes

Es la verdad Malfoy, grito

Bueno, bueno ,no te molestes

Y tú que hacías ahí

Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver ahora que he vuelto

Volver a que te refieres Malfoy, exactamente a eso Potter

Soy el nuevo director ejecutivo del consorcio de artículos deportivos Mágicos Dorantes

Harry, lo miro asombrado, luego cambio su mirada a una más fría, ese fue tu precio verdad Malfoy

No hables de lo que no sabes . Te gustaría beber whisky de fuego Potter

Bueno , esta bien , discúlpame son tus asuntos y no debí hablarte así

Muy bien Potter , veo que tu cambio no es solo físico y ese milagro

Clases ,mi nuevo instructor entre otras cosas, sabes mi vida a cambiado mucho en esta ultima semana

La mía también Potter, y no sabes en que forma

Eres feliz Malfoy , ahora qué regresaste a tu acostumbrada vida

No se tata de mi felicidad Potter, en una guerra hay ganadores y perdedores y a mi me toco perder, eso siempre tiene un precio, solo lo estoy pagando es todo

De que hablas Malfoy

Sabes perfectamente que es verdad, así que por que no hablamos de ti y tu nuevas lecciones.

De eso , te puedo decir que me siento como si fuera una marioneta , a la que todo el mundo manipulo a su antojo, tengo ganas de vengarme

Lastima Potter, pero no te parece tarde para eso, tu titiritero ya murió

No me lo recuerdes Malfoy, toda mi maldita vida fui manipulado, no les importo ni mi dolor , ni mi sufrimiento ni el sacrificio de mis padres ellos querían tener a un sumiso , obediente y tímido muchacho que creería en lo que le dijeran por que eran los buenos , el vaso exploto en su mano y la sangre corrió por sus dedos

Y tu piensas que en el otro lado fue diferente Potter, crees que mi infancia fue fácil, no tal vez no me trataron como un elfo doméstico pero vivía tratando de ser el mejor no podía equivocarme, un error mío significaba un castigo que ibas desde decirme que no valía y era la vergüenza de la familia hasta un crucio al que debía resistir sin un solo quejido o lagrima o el castigo continuaría

Ahora se por que lo hacia me preparaba para servir al señor tenebroso, solo que fui un cobarde inútil que no sirvió de ninguna ayuda

Eso es mentira y lo sabes Malfoy

No no es mentira es verdad tenia que pagar un precio y lo estoy pagando es todo, lo dijo mientras acababa con su trago, limpió la herida de Harry, y apareció otro trago para él

Bien Potter que es lo que te trae por aquí

La verdad Malfoy, tu tienes razón la vida da vueltas y a mi me toco esta vez estar arriba solo estaba buscando la mejo forma de torturar a mi primo después de todo lo que me hizo

El Slythering solo sonrió ampliamente

Bien Potter veo que Ud. empieza despertar, peo my mal hecho niño muy mal hecho como puede pensar que alguien en Knockturn , le va vender algo a Ud., no le venderían ni siquiera las alas de murciélago, lo detestan Potter sus familiares están en Askaban o muertos y creo que lo culpan, no me malinterpretes . No tu no tuviste la culpa solo era una pieza más en el tablero no lo olvides

Y tu Malfoy seguramente te ibas a reunir con tus amiguitos los mortífagos verdad

Bueno a decir verdad me preparaba para una recepción que pensaba brindarles esta noche, porque no hacemos algo Potter, le dijo mientras servía más whisky, Ud., me ayuda con mi recepción y yo le ayudo con su problema Muggles que le parce

Hecho dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras bebía más whisky

Draco empezó hablarle de su trabajo y del acceso que tenia a los últimos inventos de quidisch

Harry accedió a posar para algunas fotos y publicidad mientras bebían otro trago

Draco , empezó a sentir dolor en su espalda , se levanto y e vio recostado en un sillón al frente suyo Harry Potter también dormido

Eran las tres d la tarde y al parecer los hechizos que habían puesto seguían activos y nadie había entrado a la habitación

Potter despiértate, le dijo mientras salía para pedir dos pociones anti- resaca

Draco se estaba arreglando mientras Harry despeaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Malfoy que me ha dado Ud.

Lo envenene Potter, pero tómese esto te hará sentir mejor

Harry, sin vacilar se tomo la poción

Bueno y ahora qué se supone que vamos hacer

Terminar las compras no le parece

Bueno, ya que tendré un guía oficial por que no respondió Harry

Bueno entonces empecemos nuestro paseo, todos los turistas que deseen conocer el callejón más oscuros de todos los tiempos pónganse la capa de invisibilidad , , lo dijo riendo el rubio

Harry también empezó a reír mientras se ponía la capa

Lo primero que necesitaba era ir al callejón Knockturn, a buscar alguna varita y algunas armas que podría necesitar . Sígueme y mucho cuidado con lo que tocas

Señor Berty, necesito algo de su mercancía

Señor Malfoy es un placer tenerlo por aquí que desea, varitas capas y marcas adheribles, polvos venenosos y veneno en pociones dos porkey

Bueno señor también puedo ofrecerle la mascaras, pero las varitas, las tengo en otra tienda al final del callejón, me gustaría que valla , tal vez halla algo más que le interese, le daré la contraseña.

A Draco su padre le había prohibido expresamente que se acerque a ese lugar

No las puede traer aquí

Si señor pero eso demoraría hasta él día de mañana tengo mucha clientela y mi elfo esta muerto

Esta bien deme la contraseña

No te separes de mi Potter, solo es cosa de ir y comprar nada más

Tienes miedo Malfoy

Miedo yo , por favor Potter

Caminaron, y dieron con la tienda , pero justo al frente había un gran letrero que decía mercado Muggles haga aquí sus mejores adquisiciones

Draco , no le gustaba nada las cara que veía , entro a la tienda y compro , lo que quería , luego salió, Potter, Potter

No estaba , cuando vio la puerta del frente abrirse, y no había nadie

Potter, no entre ahí es peligroso, demasiado tarde la puerta se había cerrado

Draco entro inmediatamente, y empezó a seguir por donde Harry pasaba o mejor dicho las sillas se movían había gente riendo y gritando

Hasta que se acercaron a un grupo de gente

Había una tarima y muggles desnudos ahí, en ese momento estaban mostrando a un hombre gordo , rubio ,alto

Quien da más 50 galeones, buen ejemplar para torturar, o obtener sangre fresca decía el vendedor

En eso sintió que Harry estaba tomando su brazo

Le dijo que no entráramos aquí, respondió el rubio en un tono aburrido

Es mi tío , es Vernon grito Harry

Harry, no se movía , estaba demasiado impresionado por lo que veía , como el vendedor había empezado a descargar azotes sobre el cuerpo de Vernon , no sabia que sentía, solo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y era como si algo lo invitaba a ver

Quiere comprarlo Potter y podemos divertirnos un rato que le parece, lo dijo en u voz más fría , tal vez con el debe empezar su venganza


	49. ECOS DEL PASADO II

_**ECOS DEL PASADO II**_

Eso no sería correcto Malfoy, yo no debería estar aquí

Entonces es mentira lo que me conto, eso de que ese tipo lo llamaba fenómeno y lo trato peor que un elfo domestico

Fue verdad, claro que fue verdad

Mire Potter no puede negar lo que siente cómpremelos, total el ya esta destinado lo compraran uno de ellos y lo mataran

Si no tiene dinero tal vez

Tengo más que suficiente para comprarlo, pero es que esto

Recuerde Potter cada tortura e insultó de su vida esta oportunidad nunca más se le va a presentar

Cómprelo Potter, no es más que escoria

Y a donde lo llevaríamos , dijo Harry en un tono muy bajo

Por eso no se preocupe yo me encargo

Ya hágalo, toma aquí hay quinientos , galeones, dijo Hay nervioso

No s para tanto Potter mira mejor siéntese ahí que me pone nervioso, yo me encargar e de comprarlo en 10, ya vera

Draco se acerco al hombre y todos voltearon a mirarlo , Draco no se inmuto, se acerco al vendedor le susurro unas palabras y el vendedor inmediatamente le cedió la correa con que venia atado Vernon

Draco le entrego unas monedas y sonrió feliz al lado donde estaba Harry

Pueden entregarlo en mi domicilio, o se supone que voy a caminar junto a esta escoria muggle

Por supuesto señor Malfoy inmediatamente , su dirección y nos encargaremos

Harry, estaba nervioso, estaba temblando

Cálmate Potter, esto recién empieza , solo concéntrese en cada día del infierno que le hizo vivir ese hombre y verá como va estar calmado , eso de perdonar es para los débiles e incapaces de realizar una venganza debe enfrentarse a él y demostrarle lo superior que es Ud. , yo no estoy de acuerdo en torturar a todos los muggles pero el es un caso especial no le parce

Bueno Malfoy nos divertiremos un rato y me enseñara la forma correcta de tortura muggles verdad, dijo Harry intentando sonreír

Por supuesto Potter, pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido recuerde que en la noche tenemos una cita con los mortífagos y ahí aprenderá tortura mágica que le parece

Una excelente idea , pero después de hoy tu me lanzaras un obliate , si

Tu no va cambiar verdad, vamos

Draco tenia una finca en las afuera de Londres que acababa de recuperar

Harry, estaba muy nervioso no podía dejar de temblar, él sabia qué lo que estaba siendo era malo, pero no podía ir contra su ser, era demasiado peso, demasiada carga demasiados años y sufrimientos

Entraron a la casa , y un elfo los recibió

Bienvenido amito, señor Draco

Llego mi encargo

Si señor

Báñenlo y vístalo, con la ropa adecuada para los sirvientes de la casa luego llévenlo al jardín , quiero que se encarguen de vigilarlo, que corre del grass debe ser perfecto , entendido, tu trabajo es vigilarlo

Si amito dijo el elfo haciendo una profunda reverencia y desapareció

Harry se quito la capa , estaba completamente pálido

Esto no esta bien Malfoy

Siéntate, vamos acompáñeme en un brindis que te parece

Esta bien, dijo Harry bastante nervioso tanto que le era difícil sostener el vaso

Cuando empezó Potter cuando fue la primera vez que Ud. se sintió rechazado

Exactamente no me acuerdo solo que no importaba si lloraba tenia hambre o frio, no existía , era un fenómeno un monstruo que no merecía atención, solo sus migajas sus sobras, solo vivir en el armario, sin importar mi miedo , mi sufrimiento y sin hacer bulla o me ganaría una gran paliza, no importaba mi hambre o si estaba enfermo ,no podía desobedecer

¿Cual fue su primera tarea?

Limpiar el piso de la cocina mientras Durley jugaba en el jardín y no importaba cuanto limpiaba , nunca estaba limpio Durley venia , lo ensuciaba todo con sus zapatos de barro y se reía , mientras Vernon reía , no quiero recordar esto Malfoy es un error suéltelo por favor ,me voy , es mejor que me vaya

Tranquilo amigo , asi que le parecía divertido limpiar el piso verdad

Draco no puedo por favor no puedo Harry había empezado a llorar

Harry yo lo haría, pero no es mi venganza es la tuya, tienes que hacerlo recuerda cuanto miedo te causaba , cuanto dolor y humillación

Harry abrazo sus rodillas no podría , no puedo lo dijo bajito

Si puedes Harry Potter claro que puedes

Mira , ahora no es Vernon es escoria me entendiste escoria

Levántate Potter, es hora de que demuestres tu valor gatito

No me llames así Malfoy

Bien bien minino

Para ti es muy divertido no

Y para ti también lo será, tengo una idea le dijo , póntelos le dijo sacando una capa de mortífagos y una mascara , ahora no eres tu eres un mortifago cuyo destino y finalidad es torturar muggles que te parece

Estas loco si piensas que me voy a poner eso

Vamos inténtalo ,no es más que una simple capa y una mascara o tienes miedo

Su padrino siempre le había dicho que el uso de la mascara y la capa era protegerse de ellos era como si podrían ser libres sin culpa nadie sabía quien era el torturador, te hacia sentir seguro y tal vez funcionaria con Potter

Claro que no le dijo, quitándole la capa y la mascara, cuando se la puso se sintió seguro , libre sin culpas capaz de vengarse, era tan fácil hacer lo que quisiera así era poderoso

Caminaron a la cocina los dos vestidos de mortífagos y con varitas que no eran suyas

Harry utilizo un hechizo para modificar sus voz

Tráelo aquí Wisy ordeno Draco

Vernon llego , tenia la mirada en el piso y estaba temblando

Así que te gusta torturar niños, verdad cobarde , dijo Harry en su voz más fría

Vernon solo temblaba

Quiero que limpies el piso, que lo dejes reluciente, tanto como un espejo, si solo veo una mancha, vas a recibir la paliza de tu vida, o tal vez tu muerte lo dijo riendo

wisy, si señor quiero que le alcances un balde y un trapo , empezará ahora

Ud. son unos fenómenos anormales grito Vernon

Cállate, no lo vuelvas repetir escoria grito Harry

Tu libro serpiente albina, venimos a practicar verdad

Draco estaba impresionado, no pensó que Harry cambiara , así, aquí está le dijo entregándole el libro

Niga vernut, grito Vernon empezó a retorcerse

No tienes permiso para hablar escoria tu solo obedeces, fenómeno anormal parasito

Vamos a jugar serpiente albina que te parece un vuelo simple, por la pequeña Snisch

Ahora, pero no tenemos la ropa adecuada

Me tienes miedo todavía

Nunca

Draco convoco dos escobas y salieron a campo abierto

Harry se sentía libre , seguro , con una sola palabra en su cabeza venganza

Estaba lloviendo

Después de media hora regresaron, Harry se ensucio los zapatos de barro, Draco hizo lo mismo

Entraron en la cocina y la ensuciaron toda,

No has limpiado bien cobarde, voy a tener que castigarte

Crucio

Draco había empezado a asustarse , no eso no era normal o si una persona podía cambiar así , en este momento Harry daba mucho más miedo que el señor tenebroso y Draco estaba preguntándose si había echo bien en incentivarlo hacer esto

Luego de utilizar su varita para secarse y limpiarse fueron a la sala

Te gustaría comer ,alguna Pizza y Coca-Cola, la has probado

No sé que es eso

Un refresco muggles muy bueno

Bueno sea lo que sea , wissy lo conseguirá

Sabes que me encerraban en mi armario mientras comían ,

Wysy apareció con la comida

Harry amplifico el olor de la comida con un simple hechizo

Sabia que su tío se moriría por un pedazo quería que sintiera lo que el sintió por años

Draco lo acompaño, de verdad le gusto el refresco claro que nunca lo admitiría

Ahora continuaremos con la función no te parece , dijo Harry después de saborear la pizza más sabrosa de su vida

Harry , no era el de siempre parecía que un ente maligno se apodero de el , vas pagar humillación tras humillación, dolor tras dolor.

Quiero que limpies mis zapatos y más vale queden limpios

No me mires, una escoria como tú no tiene derecho a mirarme de frente

Crucio, Draco estaba asustado al parecer había liberado a un demonio

Fiero león necesito salir en un momento regreso al parecer tengo problemas en la oficina

Draco necesitaba ayuda inmediatamente, no quería a que le pasara nada malo a su amigo jamás pensó que actuaría así, que le había echo ese muggles para que guarde tanto odio rencor y dolor en su corazón

Necesitaba ayuda y al único que conocía era a Snape

La mirada , su voz todo era diferente en Potter

Se dirigió al segundo piso y utilizo polvos flu para ir a la habitación de Snape

Lo encontró en su laboratorio de pociones

¿Que pasa Draco?

Tienes que ayudarme padrino por favor yo no pensé que él iba a reaccionar así, esta mal

De quien estas hablando

De Harry Potter

Ahora que hizo, que esta haciendo padrino esta torturando a su tío muggle es una larga historia solo se que su mirada a cambiado y su voz también , no es el padrino

Llévame donde esta, severo cogió unas pociones y salió con Draco

Draco le había resumido que había pasado, él sabia que esa amistad no era buena para ninguno de los dos y esto lo confirmaba.

Entro a la puerta Harry estaba con la mascara y la capa riéndose fríamente, su varita apuntaba al muggles , quien estaba de rodillas, temblando

Toda la casa estaba temblando los objetos estaban levitando, esto era peligroso muy peligroso.

Bien Potter se acabo la diversión quítese la mascara, no le pertenece

Lárguese, así aquí eres un traidor Malfoy

Harry, discúlpame , pero

Ya basta quítese la mascara ahora

No, quiero , vallase

Mira Harry, no me hagas perder la paciencia y quítate esa mascara, o te la voy a quitar yo

No quiero, sabe por qué, se que no le interesa, que nunca le intereso lo que pase conmigo yo solo era un instrumento que usar verdad, pero se lo voy a decir, por que mi venganza no ha terminado contra este maldito y mas vale que no se ponga en mi delante Severus porque Ud. me debe muchas

Mira Harry, no voy a discutir contigo el juego termino quítate la mascara o tu mamá va saber de esto y créeme no le va gustar.

Mi mamá

Si tu mamá

No quiero, no se lo diga pro favor pero él tiene que pagar déjeme hacerlo si, solo esta vez después volveré hacer bueno le juro que no va tener queja de mi por favor

Que vas hacer con él

Lo voy hacer pagar por todo el daño que me causo es un maldito infeliz , pero a Ud. eso no le importa verdad

Por que crees que no me importa no te acuerdas de cuantas veces te salve la vida

Mentira Ud. hizo eso para callar su conciencia Ud. me odia por ser el hijo de James Potter verdad Ud., siente seguro tanto placer al humillarme y herirme como lo siente este muggles

No Potter, no siento ningún placer en humillarte, muchacho, pero quítate esa mascara te estas haciendo daño, de verdad tu no quieres hacer esto a tu tío, es solo ira te vas a arrepentir detén esto

Ud., que sabe lo qué fue mi vida que sabe lo que yo tuve que hacer , lo que ellos me hicieron hacer pero esta bien quiere saber verdad, le voy a decir todo para que ya no me odie, haber si piensa que he recibido suficiente castigo por lo que le hizo mi padre o merezco más; Draco dice que los hijos pagan por lo errores y creo que es verdad, va saber mi vida Snape y puede reírse y burlarse todo lo que quiera pude sentirse satisfecho del infierno que he vivido todos estos años fue mi castigo verdad por que este maldito tiene razón soy un monstruo, el niño que vivió que bonito titulo verdad, sabe por que me reconocen en la calle y me felicitan por que soy un asesino , un maldito asesino como cualquier mortifago no entiendo por que me dice que no me pertenece si nunca me había sentido tambien como ahora sabe

Tu sabes que eso no es verdad Harry déjalo ir, el no se va a volver a meter contigo te tiene miedo déjale ver tu rostro así se acordará perfectamente a quien debe temer

No, no , no el no ha pagado esto recién empieza, Severus , no estaba preocupado por el muggles , le importaba poco que le podía pasar

Estaba preocupado por Harry , no era nada bueno que se escondiera tras una mascara, eso solo significaba que Harry estaba mal muy mal en este momento dejaría escapar toda su rabia y frustración de la peor manera y luego acabaría, se sentiría tan culpable que podía llegar a suicidarse, lo conocía ese niño no estaba preparado para eso.

Harry , Potter tu no eres un cobarde verdad sabes que no puedes atacar a un muggles indefenso y desarmado

Harry empezó a reír , indefenso, él , cobarde yo, claro Ud. puede defender a todos menos a mi incluso a él ,verdad porque seguramente yo he sido el culpable de todo, siempre yo he tenido la culpa y ahora resulta que soy un cobarde, tal vez sea verdad profesor y si soy un cobarde que prefirió humillarse y suplicar para no ir a un orfanato, que tuvo demasiado miedo de ser malo, tal vez debí de haber ido a un orfanato, y haber cambiado de bandos por lo menos ahí no había mentiras ni sonrisas falsas

Sabes que no es verdad Harry, tu sabes perfectamente que lo que estas diciendo es mentira, así que accio, mascara y capa, dijo Snape

No no no, por que me las quito,

No te pertenece, le dijo simplemente y lo desapareció,

Porqué profesor por que, dijo Harry cayendo de rodillas se sentía frágil, débil inseguro incapaz de afrontar todo lo que sentía.

Esta bien, Harry , crees que te sentirás mejor después de esto , crees que después de matarlo el dolor se va a ir, no te engañes muchacho el dolor no se va así esta escoria no exista, debes aprender a vivir con él y perdonarlo por ti , no por él, o vivirás en el rencor y el odio y eso te va a destruir , te robara la alegría y la vida, y solo traerá sufrimiento y dolor para tu madre, déjalo ir Harry es hora que lo dejes ir.

Dejar qué, mi vida sabe lo que hizo conmigo tenia cinco años y me golpeo y me encerró solo por que había tenido una pesadilla y había gritado, tres días estuve en la oscuridad soñando con esos malditos ojos rojos deseando que mis padres me rectaran de ese infierno que alguien lo hiciera pero nadie vino nuca nadie vino ,yo tuve que soportar golpe tras golpe humillación tras humillación, día a día sin siquiera soñar con ser querido , yo no tenia derecho a querer nada solo a agradecer y aceptar ,sabe que pasaba conmigo cuando me enfermaba , pues me golpeaban y me encerraban hasta que mi magia de por si me curaban , teniendo que servir y temblar ante cualquier persona gritando acostumbrarme a jugar con las ollas y los platos sucios por que eso era lo único que tenia , a bajar la cabeza ante estos malditos y obedecer sus ordenes por más desagradables o degradantes que sean, a echarme la culpa de todo, por que yo era el único monstruo en esa casa que cometía errores su hijo no , él era perfecto, sabe que lo único que comía era las corteza de lo panes y la sobra de Durley, esa fue mi vida y quiere que la deje ir así de simple gritó.

Snape, estaba en shock nunca pensó que Potter podía haber sufrido tanto, siempre lo vio tan fuerte ,tan arrogante tan valiente y seguro que , no podía imaginar que el había sufrido esto, pero si algo sabia es que la victimas de abuso infantil, no son buenas o nobles e inocentes, crecen en el dolor y el rencor por más hijo de Lily que sea o alma pura , el dolor a estado ahí, todo el tiempo bajo una mascara que Harry había establecido y ahora se estaba a cayendo a pedazos. Bien Potter quiere hacer con él

Quiero que pague quiero, que sufra lo mismo que sufrí yo

Si lo hago yo Ud. promete que va intentar dejar esto atrás

¿Cómo si pudiera?, le dijo sínicamente

Puedo Potter y si leyera más Ud. también podría

Lanzo sobre el muggles su varita, salió un rayo rojo que impacto directamente en la cabeza de Vernon

Que le hizo pregunto Harry saliendo de su estupor

El va sufrir cada maltrato, dolor, humillación, o tortura que le ha realizado a Ud. no importa donde se esconda el va vivir para sufrir , este hechizo funcionara perfectamente en un muggles por que l o cree para mi padre

Harry empezó a llorar amargamente y Snape lo abrazo porque era la primera vez que se identificaba con ese niño y Harry se desmayo


	50. PLANES DEMASIADOS PERFECTOS

Snape, estaba aturdido buscando dentro de sus recuerdos indicios, de maltrato, no había mucho que hiciese pensar que el muchacho era maltratado a no ser por algunos comentarios de Albus, muy esporádicamente, y sin relevancia y algunas practicas de oclumancia, que Severo pensaba que habían sido recuerdos de castigos extremos para el muchacho, pero las pruebas estaban ahí, solo que nunca las quiso ver

La desmedida forma de comer el primeros días de clase, solo fue ese día por que al siguiente ya no había rastros de un Harry glotón, al contrario siempre comía la misma cantidad de sus compañeros, la habilidad para ocultar las cosas , esa timidez que parecía mas arrogancia, sus defensas y escabullidas esos eran se protegía no era arrogante solo buscaba aceptación, pronto todas las pizas empezaban a encajar perfectamente y no podía admirar la habilidad Albus para manipular todo a su favor , incluyéndolo a él.

Este muchacho ocultaba mucho, y él problema es que ya no era un niño, era el salvador del mundo ,tenia a una madre que veía a través de sus ojos y aquel no la lastimaría , ni desobedecería, no iba permitir que su madre tenga un mal pensamiento de él, era un astuto y mentiroso muchacho que había encajado perfectamente en un papel , hacer siempre lo que se esperaba que él hiciera , excepto claro obedecer ordenes directas, tenia problemas con la autoridad y Albus lo sabia manejar muy bien , todo hasta hoy , Harry se había enfrentado al echo de romper su perfecta mascara de empujar sus recuerdos al presente y actuar sobre ellos , el muchacho podía despertar , en cualquier momento y ahora Severus vería su verdadera personalidad.

Harry despertaba, y sentía que la cama donde se encontraba era más alta que la suya, esa no era su habitación y ese hombre que lo veía intensamente era Snape

Harry empezó a recordar lo que había pasado, miro de frente a Snape

Bueno profesor que espera para burlarse, mi comportamiento ha sido patético lo reconozco, y que va hacer hora, dígame, tal vez pueda ayudarlo

Potter es Ud. consiente que lo que acaba de hacer no va de acuerdo a su imagen

Imagen profesor, que decidido no preservar, me aburrí y me canse de ser el héroe , así que sí pensaba seguir atormentándome con eso , espero que se busque algo nuevo por que decidí que no pienso seguir interpretando mi papel

¿Qué cree que va pensar su mamá de esto Potter?

Mi mamá siempre me va a apoyar me adora , pero además ella esta de acuerdo conmigo, no juegue conmigo Snape, y si quiere decírselo dígaselo, pero Ud., será él único culpable de su sufrimiento, ya que ella sufrirá al saber que ese desgraciado me hizo tanto daño así que Ud., decide Severo, le decimos o no, yo solo intento evitarle sufrimientos, pero como ya no soy un héroe debe empezar a entender que hay cosas que no puedo controlar, sin embargo puedo hacerme perfectamente cargo de una venganza si alguien se atreve a dañar lo que es mío

Potter, últimamente Ud. creé que lo puede arreglar todo amenazando, Ud. se le olvida que yo no le temo

No profesor no se equivoque no lo amenazo no tendría por que recuerde que somos aliados no le parece, yo quería agradecerle por ese hechizo, es un digno invento suyo profesor, y sabe tiene razón creo que debo empezar a leer un poco más, tal vez descubra nuevos formas de protegerme, y hacer temblar a mis enemigos.

Me disculpo profesor por todo los problemas que le cause créame que no ha sido mi intención, fue un error el meterme en su pensadero, una falta grave a su privacidad y entiendo que ud. no es culpable de eso, aquí el único culpable y estúpido he sido yo, así que ya no es necesario seguir engañándome más, debo aceptar mis errores y culpas, y aceptar que no soy perfecto y que tengo merecido lo que me paso , pero hasta ahí, mi sufrimiento se acabo , no pienso permitir que nadie pase sobre mí.

Que me esta tratando de decir Potter, Ud. nos e esta dejando llevar por sus emociones nuevamente verdad

No profesor, no yo, ya no necesito dejarme llevar por mis emociones por fin he terminado comprendiendo la verdad, la difícil verdad, así que ya no es necesario que intente provocarme he sido demasiado emocional si hasta hora, me he dejado llevar por mis impulsos después de hoy día Ud. estará delante de uno de los más respetables y correctos miembros del mundo mágico y todo lo que ellos hacen y representan para cumplir con su dramático papel .

Snape estaba sorprendido , Potter lo miraba de frente , era tan hábil para manejar sus emociones cuando quería ,no sabia a donde quería llegar, pero si quería jugar, entonces , el no se iba a negar verdad, si estaba siendo tan amable al invitarlo

Bueno Potter que ha pensado hacer, por momento cumplir con mi palabra o no Malfoy

Harry, yo…

No te preocupes Malfoy te entiendo seguramente hubiera echo lo mismo por ti , además eres una serpiente esta en tu naturaleza ser un soplón

Potter

Disculpé profesor no sea tan susceptible, él y yo no entendemos verdad

Si gatito rabioso, respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

Profesor le recomendaría que se retire Ud, no esta para involucrarse en pequeñas lecciones, y no se preocupe no voy a volver a perder el control

Haber Malfoy me puedes explica que van hacer, o es que Potter piensa que le e voy a permitir que siga jugando al malvado de la película

Padrino, no es necesario que te involucres, Harry tiene razón, nosotros nos vamos hacer cargo es mejor que regreses

Snape empezó a reír, a ver si empezamos a entendernos señores, para empezar, yo ya estoy metidos en sus planes y no acostumbro a dejar las cosas a medio debo recordarte Draco que fuiste tu el que sacaste de mi trabajo para ayudarles en su pequeño negocio así que empiecen a cantar no respondo , mocosos insolentes estos, me pueden explicar a donde van a ir

Profesor, por favor no se altere solo vamos a ver a sus ex amigos los mortífagos, claro que, como es la plebe entre mortífagos , no es necesario que Ud. se encargue verdad

Malfoy , que se supone que le has estado contando a Potter

Bueno no se suponía que necesitábamos fingir ante él verdad aclaro Harry

¿Cuantos son?

Los que supuestamente van a recibir el dinero seguramente es un grupo de ocho a nueve personas todos ellos, sin posibilidad de sobresalir solo están tratando de sobrevivir y para eso necesitan dinero, que yo no les pienso dar

Así que le pediste ayuda a Potter para deshacerte de esos tipos, no si la estupidez es contagiosa al igual que el sarcasmo por lo visto

Profesor dijo Harry, ya no somos niños y Malfoy lo tiene todo planeado, quédese tranquilo nada saldrá mal

¿Y que pasa si sale?, si los capturan a Ud. lo confundirán con el señor tenebroso, y a Draco seguramente es condenado de por vida a Askaban, no puedo creer que sigan siendo tan infantiles, el complejo de héroe no se le quita Potter al contrario párese que es contagioso.

Mocosos impertinentes, que creen que siguen teniendo once años espere más de ti Malfoy

Padrino por favor deja que te expliquemos el plan i quieres después nos puedes juzgar, te parece

Esperen un momento dijo Harry, donde esta mi compra Malfoy

En el jardín por supuesto, donde más podría estar Wissy lo esta cuidando

Me puedes prestar tu elfo un momento, Draco

Por supuesto Potter, y eso

Debo terminar con este asunto de una vez, pon al tanto al profesor sobre los hechos ya regreso.

Snape y Draco se miraron, dudaban de Harry, así que se acercaron a la ventana que daba al jardín

Vernos estaba temblando, sentía miedo mucho miedo, hasta que escucho las pisadas de Harry

Harry se acerco a él, sonrió de lado una sonrisa típicamente Slythering, bueno querido tío, sabes que, me perteneces, podría matarte si se me antojará ya que tengo el poder para hacerlo, pero creo que es suficiente con lo que te espera los próximos dieciocho años , así que voy hacer algo para que no digas que no soy agradecido te voy a dar tu libertad , si rimero reconoces, el grandioso mago que se ha convertido tu sobrino , y me cuentas lo cuanto admiras u respetas la magia y lo que nuestro mundo representa, de lo contrario tu vida se va acabar aquí, a base de crucius que creo que ya los conoces verdad.

Lo que afirmo Vernon a Harry, Snape ni Draco pudieron escuchar, pero presentían que Potter había logrado humillarlo, y quebrarlo y lo estaba disfrutando.

Harry ordeno a Wyssi que lo dejara en cualquier sitio que esté lo más alejado de Londres, y deseo que Vernon nunca olvide su nombre y el miedo que le tenia, una luz salio de su brazo

Luego decidió regresar haber como estaban los planes

Draco había comentado a grandes rasgos lo que iban hacer, no habían tenido mucho tiempo los dos se habían quedado absortos viendo la reacción de Harry que no era la que esperaban.

Harry entro, y bueno Malfoy que esperamos, recuerdas el tiempo se acaba

Tranquilo Potter, tu solo cumple con Tu parte yo me encargo del resto

Eran las 6 p.m. tarde y Harry se había olvidado de justificarse ante su, madre de donde se encontraba

Una angustiada Lily decidió mandar a Krecher pidiendo informes

Wissy informo e la presencia del elfo

Harry tenía que inventar una buena excusa si no quería encontrarse con otro severo regaño de su madre, así que se dirigió a la sala a esperar a Krecher

Buenas tardes amito su mamá está muy preocupada por Ud.

Esta bien Krecher dile a mi mamá que me voy a quedar en casa de Draco, su padrino ha venido y vamos a practicar pociones, por algún tiempo

Si amito, dijo el elfo, dile que no se preocupe mañana temprano estoy allá

Como Ud. Ordene maestro.

Bueno, el tiempo pasaba rápido, cuando se estaba planeando

Pero por fin todo estaba listo

Severo estaba sorprendido con la habilidad de esos dos, eran bueno en lo que estaban haciendo excepto por algunos detalles su plan podría funcionar, al parecer se llevaban bien y habían aprendido a combinar sus habilidades.

Draco estaba listo Harry también, se sentía bien estando con ellos

Draco los invito a sentarse al comedor cenarían antes de salir

Harry tenia todo menos hambre como podía comer en este momento

Severus disfruto de ese milésimo momento en que el rostro de Harry había mostrado confusión

Bueno es hora de comer, no tienen sed, el jugo de calabaza esta bueno

Draco y Harry se miraron y miraron sus respectivos vasos, temían del contenido conociendo a Snape

Harry decidió hacer uso de su valentía Griffindors y probar

La bebida contenía poción fortificante, algunos compuestos extraños todavía no los podía reconocer pero estaba seguro que servia para mejorar sus habilidades y por supuesto felix feliz como no , era así como todo le salía bien a Snape

Harry sonrió y termino el jugo

Draco, estaba terminando con su cena. Cuando decidió tomar la bebida total ya había pasado media hora ya Potter no le había pasado nada.

Draco estaba perfectamente vestido y usaba una capa negra que le cubría el rostro

Harry, vestía su capa verde oscura que también el le cubría el rostro , Harry cargaba un pequeño maletín y había lanzado un glamour sobre él.

Snape había decidido no intervenir a menos claro que se estuvieran a punto de morirse literalmente por supuesto si se sentían tan seguros de que todo resultaría, entonces para que esforzarse verdad.

La reunión había sido acordada para la nueve en un parque muggles para que no haya testigos , bastante solitario , y oscuro.

Harry seria el asistente de Draco y el supuesto maletín, no era precisamente galeones lo que había ahí.

Harry y Draco aparecieron en el parque gracias a un porkey que habían hechizado, por si había problemas y debían regresar.

Habían seis encapuchados esperándolos

Draco caminaba despacio Harry dos pasos atrás de él

Buenas noches caballeros gracias por su tarjeta de felicitación realmente me conmovió dijo Draco en tono burlón

Buenas noches señor Malfoy, ya sabe Ud. Cumple con la cusa y nosotros no lo molestamos más

Causa, ja ,ja, ja , realmente no se a que se refiere, yo no apoyo ningún tipo de perdedores y creo haber dejado claro que no comparto las ideas de mi padre

Mira muchachito, no te pases de listo o nos das lo que te pedimos o tu preciosa madre y tu irán a parar a Askaban

Quien lo dice pregunto Draco amenazador

El mortifago saco su varita y apunto a Draco pero este ya había lanzado un expelliarmus , desarmando a su contrincante

En eso los otros cinco empezaban a apuntarles Harry lanzo un expeliarmus y desarmo a dos

La batalla había empezado y estaba peleando tres contra uno , pero al parecer iban ganando hasta que le lanzaron un avada a Draco que esquivo fácilmente ,Harry lanzo hechizos paralizantes a dos de ellos y el que quedaba le lanzo un deamus

Draco también había podido atar a dos pero el tercero parecía ser Avery padre y le estaba causando muchos problemas

Avery tomo del brazo a Harry desapareció

Harry, ubico un pequeño localizador que traía como prendedor y que servia como traslador por si algo así ocurría y lo presiono inmediatamente.

Se escucho un pequeño ruido , pero no se vio nada Harry usaba la capa de invisibilidad para ocultarse

Draco estaba desarmado y Avery le apuntaba directamente estaban en una especie de casa vieja

Se escuchaba ruido en la parte de abajo al parecer había más mortifagos

Harry lanzo un deamus por atrás, que Avery no sintió legar gracias al hechizo silenciador que usaba para caminar, y que hacia que no se notaran su pisadas.

Draco , recupero su varita , espera un momento dijo tomando el contenido de una poción para hacerse invisible

En eso apareció Snape

Que es esto a donde van dijo al ver desaparecer a Draco

Padrino tenemos compañía a bajo solo vamos a echar un vistazo

Severus lanzo un hechizo sobre si mismo y salio a darles alcance

Bajaron las escaleras y encontraron algunos mortifagos reunidos frente a una especie de altar al parecer estaban realizando un conjuro y había un niño sobre el altar.

Empezaron a lanzar hechizos rápidamente logrando desarmar y inmovilizar a los mortifagos que estaban desprevenidos

Se acercaron al altar y Snape pudo descubrir el cuerpo de un niño al que había sido torturado, al acercarse pudo ver el rostro de Andrés, inmediatamente se acerco y comprobó su pulso

Todavía era fuerte pero estaba muy débil, e dio una poción fortificante y otra de curación, despacio ya que el niño al parecer no podía beber.

Harry y Draco estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que hacer no se esperaban encontrar ese niño ahí , el plan había resultado bien ahora solo bastaba dar alerta a los aurores y desaparecer , pero el niño , que iban hacer con el niño.

Rápido el porkey dijo Snape, necesito darle algunas pociones ,encárguense del resto.

Draco y Harry hicieron lo planeado enviaron un Howler al ministerio , brindándoles el porkey del lugar donde se encontraban y desaparecierón.


	51. APRENDIENDO A CONTROLARME

Draco y Harry habían tenido algunos problemas, pero todo estaba resuelto, decidieron regresar a la casa de Draco, para ver como estaba el niño.

Al llegar encontraron no solamente a Snape, si no también a Lily, que se veía bastante molesta, Harry sabía por la mirada que le mando su madre; que estaba en serios problemas.

Severus, puedes buscar Amapola, mientras nosotros vemos al niño.

Esta bien pero voy a tardar, Draco necesito que vallas a Hogwarts y traigas algunas pociones.

Harry, prepara la bañera, necesitamos curar estas heridas y bajarle la temperatura, de prisa.

Lily logro bajarle la fiebre rápidamente y el niño profirió unos gemidos.

Mamá yo no quería lo siento, dijo al ver la mirada irritada de su madre

Ahora no Harry, vamos hablar en casa, dijo fríamente ella.

Enseguida llego Draco y alcanzó las pociones a Lily.

El ambiente era tenso, pero Lily no profirió palabra alguna.

Ordenare, que preparen café dijo Draco saliendo del cuarto

Ve con él Harry, mientras menos personas hay en la habitación mejor.

Harry estaba bastante nervioso, su mamá nunca habia actuado así con él, y no sabía por que estaba molesta, bueno no es que él no le había mentido, y se hubiese puesto en peligro y todo eso pero había salido todo ¿bien no?.

Draco, ordeno él café y se sentó en la sala , que pasa veo que tienes muchos problemas querido amigo.

Ahora no Malfoy, se suponía que ella no se iba a enterar, pero como no, Snape tenia que decirle , lo odio es un soplón y es su culpa que ella esté molesta conmigo.

Bueno, Potter, solo te digo que vallas con cuidado , por qué con lo furiosa que se veía vas aprender hoy que no solo te dan mimos, también son bastantes estrictas ya lo veras , le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Malfoy, no te rías mucho porqué te aseguro que mi madre , le va informar a la tuya y ya veremos.

Bueno Potter, yo a diferencia tuya se como manejarla así que si quieres apostamos quien sale mal después de todo esto.

Apareció Snape con Amapola y subió inmediatamente las escaleras.

Que pasa Potter donde se fue su valentía ahora

Es Ud. un maldito murciélago traidor, porque se lo tenía que contar.

Snape iba a responderle, cuando vio unos ojos esmeraldas furiosos, que miraba en dirección a Potter , no si utilizo todo su autocontrol para no sonreír, siempre Lyli tenía que aparecer cuando un Potter lo molestaba, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Harry James Potter, es suficiente discúlpate, ahora.

Harry, no se movió, no lo iba hacer, si mucho se iba disculpar él, después de que por culpa de ese murciélago, estaba en problemas.

Bien dijo Lyli , me disculpas un momento Severus, dijo tomando a su hijo de los hombros hasta arrastrarlo a un costado de la habitación.

Haber Harry James Potter tengo dos formas de hacer esto y vas a elegir, te vas a disculpar ahora por las buenas o por la malas y quiero una disculpas sinceras

No dijo Harry secamente.

Bien

Lily apunto su varita hacia Harry, no permito a un hijo mío ofender así alguien mucho menos maldecir así que no hablas hasta que te disculpes y tampoco podrás quitarte ese mal sabor de boca Harry, ahora también tienes dos opciones , lo haces ahora, y acabamos con este problema o tendré a un hijo mudo de por vida, y créeme la humillación va ser peor ,cuando le cuente a Severus, tu amigo Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts y tal vez lo publique por el profeta por qué mi hijo Harry Potter se quedo mudo.

Harry , no sabia que hacer era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba así, es más no tenía opciones y por la mirada de su mamá no dudaba en que lo haría

Harry, simplemente asintió y bajo la mirada.

Lily quito el hechizo sobre Harry.

Draco entraba a la habitación y sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Harry se dirigió hacia Snape torpemente; lo siento profesor, temo que mi temperamento se volvió a salir de control, discúlpeme sinceramente por ofenderlo.

Esta bien Harry, pero debería tener más cuidado, con su lenguaje, recordando nuestro incidente de la tarde, no le parece.

Harry, se imaginó su mamá enterada de todo lo que hizo, y palideció,

Discúlpeme por favor

Bien dijo Snape y salió de la habitación.

Era, la primera vez en su vida, que había tenido que disculparse con Snape, y lo consideraba una humillación, esto no le tenía que estar pasando a él.

Harry espérame un momento por favor voy hablar con Severus enseguida no vamos, recoge tus cosas por favor.

Lily subió a la habitación en eso salía Ponfrey

Como está preguntaron los dos a la vez

Bastante bien afortunadamente han actuado a tiempo, el niño se recuperará , solo necesita algunas pociones extras y bastante descanso

Lily, tomo´ del brazo a Severus, gracias Sev, sinceramente gracias nuevamente por protegerlo, discúlpalo por favor, su carácter todavía no está controlado.

El es un buen chico solo que está confundido

No te preocupes Lily, yo también a veces olvido que él ha pasado por mucho, olvídalo, sé que harás un buen trabajo con él.

Bueno me voy tengo a un niño que corregir.

Mucha suerte con eso amiga.

Draco, se moría por reír al ver la cara de Potter pero no lo hizo sabía que lo menos que necesitaba era eso.

Prepárate Potter porqué tu mala noche todavía no ha terminado, eso te lo puedo apostar y acostúmbrate, amigo, tener una madre, no siempre te hace feliz, una cosa más ellas siempre ganan y nunca le des la contraria, si lo haces será doblemente peor Potter te lo aseguro , le dijo Malfoy, sonriendo

No me hables Malfoy, eso saco por ayudarte

Mira quien lo dice, vamos Potter, no va ser tan malo, con ellas lo único que puede salir herido es tu orgullo y voluntad, pero de ahí , no pasa si no lo sabré yo.

Vamos Harry

Hasta luego señora y gracias por su ayuda dijo Draco amablemente

Gracias Draco, espero que me consideres un buena amiga y cuentes con mi ayuda cuando lo necesites, no todo lo tienes que hacer tú

Gracias señora, es Ud. muy amable

Harry y Lyli desaparecieron por la chimenea.

Mamá ¿por qué hiciste eso? grito Harry furioso

Cálmate Harry y baja el tono de voz cuando me hables jovencito, no te permito que me faltes el respeto, y tampoco pienso hablar contigo en este momento

Quiero, que redactes un pergamino, sobre por qué no me consideras digna de tu confianza, por que es más importante mentirme que decirme la verdad.

Yo también voy a redactar uno, sobre la confianza que uno da a los hijos desmedidamente, siempre me he guiado del hecho de que la confianza debe ganarse, pero tal vez cometí un grave error al trata a mi hijo de dieciocho años como un adulto cuando él necesita que lo trate como a uno de cinco, en el cual tengo que poner suficientes hechizos para protegerlo y mantenerme informada sobre su actividades y que no se meta en problemas, por qué simplemente no puedo confían en él.

Cuando lo termines búscame en la biblioteca, que hablaremos largo y tendido sobre su castigo y salió rumbo a la biblioteca.

Harry, no sabia que hacer que se suponía que iba escribir, y lo peor cual sería su castigo.

Él no había querido mentirle , pero primero, no quería herirla, al contarle de sus maltratos y después , pues el creyó que su mamá no le daría permiso si le contaba lo qué iba hacer, y no es que no confiaba ella; solo que él siempre había tomado esta decisiones solo y , no era fácil, saber que ahora cuentas con alguien ,no había sido su intención ocultarle nada pero estaba tan acostumbrado a mentir cuando se trataba de él y su bienestar que era muy difícil ha veces confiar.

Pero el no quería que su mamá lo tratará como un niño de cinco años , él era responsable ahora y se suponía que tenía el suficiente control para no meterse en problema, no si y para terminarla de acabar su mamá lo descubrió insultando Snape, por que él, le había contado la verdad, ella tenía derecho a molestarse.

Su comportamiento no había sido él correcto, pero no quería que su mamá se molestase con él , no todo menos eso, no soportaba ver a su mamá furiosa y para acabar había terminado gritándole, por que no aprendía a controlarse de una vez , y se ahorraría muchos problemas.

Harry redactó el pergamino explicando toda estas razones y pidiendo perdón a u mamá por su comportamiento, es más le prometía que ganaría su confianza.

Harry toco la puerta y Lyli también estaba terminando de escribir el suyo ,algunas lagrimas estaban cayendo por su rostro.

Y eso fue una puñalada en el corazón de Harry, no él la había echo llorar, era un miserable tanto había querido tener una madre para ahora hacerla llorar.

Mamá , por favor perdóname sí, te lo juro no va a volver a pasar por favor mami , no llores yo te quiero mucho no va volver a pasar te lo juro por favor.

Esta bien Harry, no es tu culpa ,como te comportaste, la culpa es mía y soy yo la que debía recibir el castigo ,no tú, no he sido una buena madre, lo lamento cariño, yo no debí obligarte hacer algo que no querías lo siento, me da tu pergamino por favor y yo te doy el mío , si.

Si mamá

Harry, se sentó al costado y empezó a leer el pergamino.

Su mamá tenía una muy bonita letra:

Harry, tal vez yo no sea la madre que tu estuviste esperando realmente debo ser muy mala para no ganarme tu confianza, tal vez debí prestarte más atención, no tienes la culpa de manejar ese vocabulario si nadie te enseño otra forma de manejar tu ira, él autocontrol , es algo que se aprende y debo trabajar más en eso, tu eres un adulto, pero también un niño, que necesita formarse, y yo voy hacer todo lo que este en mis mano desde ahora para protegerte y, si tengo que poner un hechizo para estar pegada ti todo el tiempo lo voy hacer tal vez necesite hacer mucho más para ganarme tu confianza, pero ten seguro que lo voy hacer y tal vez no necesites tanta libertad, pues tampoco la tendrás, si lo que tu necesitas es que yo este a cinco pasos de ti para evitar a que te expongas innecesariamente entonces lo voy hacer, si tengo que borrar esa ira y esa rabia que sientes por los maltrato en tu infancia con besos y amor , eso es lo que vas a recibir, pero si tengo que ser más fuerte y severa para que aprendas controlarte lo voy hacer y si un castigo necesitas con él dolor de mi corazón también contaras con ello, porque hare todo lo posible para que no caigas, o te lastime y si lo haces te levantes y si para eso debes aprender a caer entonces yo seré la primer en enseñarte, no voy a permitir que siga exponiendo tu vida así, eso Harry no lo vas hacer mientras yo tenga vida.

Harry, solo abrazo a su mamá fuertemente

Lyli, ya estaba mucho más calmada.

Bien Harry, te das cuenta, que ha sido un irresponsable, que ha puesto su vida y la de un menor de edad en peligro .

Harry, sabes que si ese niño hubiese muerto, y Uds., descubiertos no solo tendría un remordimiento si no quince años en Askaban, tu crees que fue correcto atacar así a esos mortífagos, no solo corrías peligro porqué podría morir, o salir lastimado, si no también que tu o tú amigo Draco tienen la autoridad para atacar a otro mago, mucho menos detenerlo, eso también constituye un delito de cinco año de prisión, el uso de varitas ilegales constituye una pena de tres años de prisión, no Harry ahora eres un adulto , y cuando cometas un error no vas a ganar una detención con Severus , no vas a limpiar el piso o lavar calderos , ni siquiera vas hacer expulsado ,eres un adulto y si delinques existen penas que van desde un amonestación hasta la muerte, mucho peor , si esté fuera un auror que encubrió algo así, irías a Askaban por treinta años , un auror, simplemente no puede desobedecer una orden o sería expulsado y muchas veces las ordenes y leyes que recibe no son justas pero no es tu labor juzgar solo obedecer, si no lo haces simplemente eres expulsado, así que quiero que lo pienses mucho, ser auror es una carrera que te exige muchos sacrificios y te ofrece pocas recompensas piénsalo Harry, porque podrías sufrir mucho si no lo haces.

Lo siento mamá realmente yo no había meditado, esto y sí lo voy a pensar, quiero decirte que tu eres muy buena como mamá la mejor madre del mundo y el error lo cometí yo, voy esforzarme para auto controlarme y el profesor Severus tampoco cometió un error lo hice yo al mentirte lo siento mamá, realmente siento mucho, y quiero que sepas , que si alguien debe recibir un castigo soy yo , pero no llores por favor, por que no lo soporto, pídeme lo quieras pero no llores, si.

Bueno esta bien, vamos hacer algo, yo necesito controlarme también intuir y sospechar y conocerte mejor, sí te quiero ayudar y tu necesitas aprender a confiar en mí.

La mejor forma, es estar juntos así que adelantaremos el viaje, sirve que entrenaremos el día se acerca y nos conoceremos mucho mejor porqué compartiremos el entrenamiento te gusta Harry

Bueno un castigo se supone que no me tiene que gustar mamá, pero yo estoy feliz de estar contigo.

Partiremos mañana temprano entonces a la montaña de los siete picos, ahí aprenderemos mucho cariño.

Voy a dejar todo en orden

Alista todas tus cosas para el viaje partiremos en la madrugada.

Harry alisto todas sus cosas incluidas sus serpientes, se las llevaría.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Harry no había podido dormir, se sentía culpable él había prometido ser un buen hijo y obedecer a su mamá y no lo estaba haciendo, sus actos dejaban mucho que desear, se parecían al de un niño caprichoso y engreído, y el no era así, debía controlar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, esto no se volvería a repetir.

Harry, ya e estas listos a donde vamos se encuentran los hijos de la luna protectores de la magia pura, y de la verdad.

Vamos, date prisa o llegáremos tarde, también te tengo una sorpresa al llegar.

Una carroza, le esperaba en la entrada, jalada por dos tuestas.

Era el primer viaje que tenían juntos a donde iban según su mamá al portal de los elegidos

Harry no sabía exactamente cuanto viajo, estaba bastante mareado por las vueltas que dio el carruaje.

Por fin parecía que iban a aterrizar, era un gran bosque bastante frio para su gusto, aterrizaron, mamá no traje ropa para abrigarme

No te preocupes cariño aquí no la necesitaremos

También habían otras personas ahí, estaban dos jóvenes como de la edad de él, Frank , Alice dijo su mamá alegremente

Lily, por dios te ves muy bien, que bueno que se hayan recuperado, si afortunadamente gracias a tu ayuda y el interés de mi hijo logramos curarnos, no fue nada y él es tu hijo verdad, se parece tanto a James.

Mucho gusto querido, dijo Alice, Neville me a contado muchas cosas buenas de ti eres bastante valiente y temerario definitivamente estamos delante de nuestro salvador

Mucho gusto señora, en eso apareció Neville, Harry, que bueno que estas aquí pensé que estaría solo estoy tan feliz de recuperarlos a los dos ha sido un milagro, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Me da gusto por ti Neville, me alegro que seas feliz.

Harry estaba sorprendido de ver a los dos padres de Neville bien, al parecer ese viaje traería muchas sorpresas.

Debemos tender las carpas, Harry y esperar a la noche.

Fue un día maravilloso los señores Lonbogton tenía el mismo carácter de su al parecer no había nada que le moleste, los chicos habían ido de caza junto con el señor Lonbogthon, y no lo habían echo nada mal, su mama y la señora Alice se habían encargado de preparar los alimentos.

La noche llego y eran las seis de la tarde cundo un monje apareció

Bienvenidos magos, es un gusto y un verdadero placer tener la visita de magos tan poderosos, sin embargo para entrar a nuestra fortaleza existen dos formas:

Los primeros serán los escogidos por su corazón, limpio, y sus juicio justo , aquellos que l maldad no a corrompido , que creen en la verdad y el amor para sobresalir

Los otros entrar aquí por su poder, su inteligencia y astucia, deberán librar las pruebas que las criaturas de la noche les impongan y si demuestran ser valientes, fuertes inteligentes y audaces guerreros al pasar las pruebas entonces también tendrán el privilegio de entrar.

A qué, se refería el monje con la verdad, él era un gran mentiroso si se comparaba con Neville pero si se comparaba con Malfoy era una mansa paloma, lo mismo diría de la bondad, pero su corazón estaba confundido, la cosas ya no las veía como antes, porqué tenía que ser todo tan difícil para él.

Un portal apareció, con un cristal brillante en su centro.

Aquellos que pasen la prueba y sean elegidos desaparecerán hacia nuestra fortaleza, los que no deberán tomar el camino iluminado por la luna.

Harry tenía mucho miedo de no se él elegido, su mamá podía pensar que el no era bueno y no sabia que hacer, estaba bastante nervioso.

Uno a uno lo visitante fueron entrando , y como suponía Harry Neville, juntos con sus padre entraron, era él turno de su mamá y también despareció

Ahora era su tuno cerro los ojos pero cuando los abrió seguía en el mismo lugar.

No eso no podía pasar que significaba eso que había dejado de ser bueno, no eso no le estaba pasando el monje desapareció y todas sus cosas también excepto su varita.

El Portal se abrió y su madre apareció por él mamá, yo no se lo que pasó

Está bien Harry, no hay problemas, solo son algunas pruebas, yo te voy ayudar no tienes porqué sentirte mal, ya veras que nos vamos a divertir y sirve que entrenamos no te parece, le dijo abrazando a su hijo.

Si mamá, dijo Harry con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sentía bastante mal.


	52. REVELACIONES NOCTURNAS

Lyli y Harry empezaron a caminar por el sendero iluminado por la luna, Harry agradecía que la oscuridad no le permitiera a su madre ver su rostro, no sabia ¿por qué? Él no había pasado, lo único que sabía es que algo andaba mal, o es que se suponía que ahora era malo, estaba muy confundido.

¡Harry¡ , volvió a llamar su madre, te encuentras bien

Sí mamá estoy bien.

En ese momento sintieron una presencia, Lily saco su varita, Harry hizo lo mismo.

Tranquila hija de la luna has regresado para guiar, tu camino tormentoso será, tu bondad y él amor que desprendes será la salvación de los tuyos, no permitas que tu amor te ciegue, tu razón, y astucia son tus principales armas, querida señora, tu labor es proteger no juzgar nunca lo olvides.

Gracias maestra, que sus palabras iluminen mi camino.

Mi niño, confundido estas, tu corazón descanso no encuentra, tu alma pura es y sin embargo has convivido con el dolor demasiado tiempo, tu camino has elegido, ya no puedes dar marcha atrás, debes continuar, a pesar de todo , acepta quien eres ,en el filo de la navaja te encuentras , el bien y el mal conviven en ti. Encontrar tu equilibrio debes, tu destino estuvo trazado desde tu nacimiento, solo tu precio puedes elegir grande eres Harry Potter y el más poderoso serás, piensa siempre antes de actuar, recuerda que hacia donde vas un error no se te es permitido, recuérdalo joven amigo y la fortuna te sonreirá.

Sigan el sendero a su primera misión llevara.

La anciana desapareció.

Caminaron un largo trecho y encontraron un castillo bastante sombrío, se escuchaban risas y música, sin embargo el ambiente no les agradaba mucho.

En eso se apareció un hombre como de 35 años de tez blanca y ojos azules rubios, con una piel bastante pálida.

Buenas noches, es un placer tenerlos con nosotros. Mi nombre es Gabriel, y seré su guía la noche de hoy, no teman les dijo al ver sus rostros, no se nos permite dañarlos, no por ahora por lo menos, dijo sonriendo.

Pasen por favor dijo, acercándose a Lily.

Vampiros dijo ella.

Es muy astuta señora, por favor, dijo extendiéndole el brazo.

Harry tomo el brazo de su madre.

Tranquilo joven amigo solo intentaba ser cortes.

Nuestros invitados han llegado dijo en alto, mientras entraban a un lujoso salón donde todos sonreían y bebían.

Harry, estaba bastante asustado, no es que conocía mucho de vampiros y tampoco quería conocerlos tan de cerca.

En eso, un hombre como de unos 30 años, bastante alto musculoso y castaño entro.

El silencio se hizo en el salón.

Buenas noches bella dama, caballero.

Mi nombres es Mark, y estoy aquí para ofrecerles comodidad, soy el futuro jefe del clan y esta noche es mi iniciación es un verdadero honor contar con su presencia para este día señor Potter.

Harry estaba algo avergonzado.

Pasen por favor, mi padre junto al consejo les explicarán, dijo invitándoles a entrar, hacia otro sala.

El Conde Le blank, salio a su encuentro era un hombre como de 60 años rubio, que saludo cortésmente, junto ha otro hombre como de la edad de Mark ojos marrones castaños, mirada vivaz, había también una mujer elegantemente vestida con cabellos rubios, que sonrió a Lily amablemente.

Buenas noches dijo ella, si no disculpan, esta señora y yo tenemos algo que conversar dijo tomando del brazo a Lily.

Lily sonrió, y Harry, se abrazo más al brazo de su madre, no permitiría que esté sola, no iba exponerla de ninguna manera.

Todos en la sala rieron.

Tranquilo muchacho, ella es una hija de la luna y nadie la forzara hacer algo que no quiere.

Le Blank al ver la mirada aterrorizada de Lily sobre su hijo, le dijo tampoco al niño señora no se preocupe, tiene mi palabra de que esta seguro aquí.

Harry, se calmo sabia que había demasiado vampiros para enfrentarlos, debía controlarse para no exponerse pero sobre todo no exponerla a ella, el simplemente moriría si algo le pasaba.

Bien, una copa, muchacho, para calmar los nervios.

No se preocupe así esta bien gracias.

Bien el motivo por él que esta aquí es muy simple, necesitamos tu sangre.

Harry palideceo.

Tranquilo solo será una copa. Tu sangre a cambio de pasar, mi hijo se iniciará hoy y necesita hacer un conjuro de posesión, la sangre de un mago poderoso afianzara su fuerza, para eso necesitamos tu sangre, sin embargo si la sangre del mago no es lo suficientemente fuerte el conjuro no podrá realizarse, y mi hijo tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo mes para el evento lógicamente tu morirás, pero como estamos seguro, que no sucederá mañana podrás continuar el camino junto a tu madre.

Que dices ¿aceptas?

Será un placer señor, si eso es todo, entonces permitan que lo haga ahora.

No debe ser a media noche como manda el ritual dijo, el conde.

Sí me permitas Le Blank llevare a nuestro invitado a su habitaciones, debe asearse y lo ayudare a vestir.

Por supuesto, Robert es tu deber como familiar directo ayudar a tu primo en su iniciación.

Es un verdadero placer para mí tío, dijo sonriendo.

Harry siguió , al castaño.

Lo condujo a una habitación grande, y muy lujosa, en ella había un traje bastante elegante pero no era de la época, dúchate, regresare en un momento le dijo.

Harry, lo hizo lo más rápido posible sentía que caminaba en cáscaras de huevos, su madre estaba en una parte del castillo, y este tipo no le caía del todo bien, algo quería de él.

Se estaba terminando de vestir cuando volvió a entrar Robert.

Eres bastante rápido joven amigo.

Debemos bajar ya verdad.

No, deseo conversar un poco contigo dijo el castaño.

Sí y de ¿qué?

Relájate, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño, al contrario pienso que mi propuesta te puede interesar mucho niño.

Sabes que mi primo va ascender hoy ¿verdad?

Sí eso dijo el conde, pero el no tiene lo que se necesita para ser el líder.

Y supongo que tu sí, verdad

Exacto, soy más poderoso y tengo mayor carácter que él.

Y que quieres que haga no puedo negarme he dado mi palabra.

No, jamás te pediría algo así, te conozco Harry Potter el otro día entablamos una discusión sobre los sufrimientos y maltratos que sufriste de tus familiares y como los magos tienen una forma extraña de querer a sus héroes.

Pero bueno, yo podría enseñarte una forma de recuperar lo que has perdido tu familia, si tú a cambio deseas colaborar conmigo.

¿Que estás tratando de decir?

Tu padre y padrino, son tu familia verdad, si quisieras que fueran vampiros yo mismo haría el conjuro y en tres lunas los tendrías de vuelta pero no creo que los quieras, sin embargo se quien sabe el camino para regresarlos, es una mago poderoso al que tu lo conoces y siempre te ha ofrecido cierta protección.

Yo te podría enseñar el camino para que te dijera todo lo que quieres saber sí a cambio tu haces algo por mí.

Harry, no sabía si estaba mintiendo o decía la verdad, pero por escuchar nadie se ha muerto verdad.

Solo quiero que me des una copa de tu sangre y después bebas esto, solo debes saber que es agua, tú prometiste dar tu sangre, no dijiste que sería el primero o el único al que ofrecerías tu sangre verdad.

Y que garantías tengo que mi mamá no le pase nada.

No le pasará tu mamá esta protegida por la luna, y tu por mí, yo venceré, te lo aseguro, no hay pierde te protegeré, nadie te hará daño y tu podrás recuperar a tu familia que dices.

No tan rápido donde está mi mamá, en este momento seguramente brindando su sangre a mí tía

Harry se horrorizó.

Tranquilo, ella se la ofrecido a cambio de hablar con tu padre, nosotros tenemos poder sobre los muertos, y mi tía es la mejor en este arte, la sangre tu madre es demasiada, pura, llena de amor y lealtad, servirá para atraer almas puras.

Tu mamá me pidió, que dentro de dos horas te condujera a su habitación para que hables también con tu padre.

Harry no sabia que decir, se podría hacer, era algo que nunca se había planteado, no sabía que decir.

Su corazón le gritaba que aceptará, pero su razón le decía que era deshonesto e imprudente.

Acepto dijo, firmemente, no sabía que iba pasar pero sí tenía una oportunidad la iba tomar cueste lo que cueste.

No esperaba menos de ti muchacho, dijo y empezó hablarle, sobre como convencería al alma de Dumboldore de decirle lo que quería escuchar.

En otro lado del castillo estaba Lily conversando con James.

James no sé, como actuar con Harry, no sé sí tratarlo como un niño o un adulto si hago bien en consentirlo o debo se más severa con él, estoy tan confundida fue error James ellos lo maltrataron, me siento culpable.

Tranquila mi amor, seguramente lo estas haciendo bien, tú sabes cuantos quisiera estar a tu lado, los amo cariño, pero solo te puedo pedir que seas fuerte Lily por los dos, trata de hacerlo feliz, tiene novia verdad y debe ser muy bonita.

Pues, si su novia es bonita, y Harry ha heredado mucho de ti también, no son características que me gusten.

Es normal Lily es normal que a él le gusten todas las chicas, trata de comprenderlo, no corras, no puedes recuperar todo lo perdido en un día paso a paso, estoy seguro que mi capeón será el mejor.

Te amo James y te extraño. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Y yo en ti mi amor.

Lyli, tu siempre vas a tener mi amor, lo sabes verdad.

Y yo te amaré por siempre.

En otra habitación del castillo.

Harry se preparaba para hablar con Dumboldore

Bien muchacho en una hora no vemos, tranquilo si haces todo lo que te he dicho lo vas a conseguir.

Vio un resplandor y en eso apareció Dumboldore que lo veía seriamente, su mirada quería penetrarlo.

Harry, trato de no inmutarse, Buenas noches señor. Dijo sentándose un cómodo sillón.

¿Qué significa esto Harry?

Como te atreves a usar magia negra.

No se altere por favor señor, le ofrecería algo pero es poco lo que le puedo ofrecer.

No se a que se refiere señor, yo no conozco mucho de magia negra así que, no se de que habla, eso es tan oscuro y tenebroso.

Muchacho, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo, déjame ir por favor.

No saber, pero señor si con Ud. Yo nunca he sabido mucho tampoco, no se a que se refiere con dejarlo ir que yo sepa no lo estoy deteniendo solo estamos realizando una agradable platica.

Que quiere señor Potter, el camino que eliges solo te traerá dolor.

Le aseguro que más dolor que él otro no verdad, además no le permito que me juzgue ud. es el menos indicado para hacerlo no le parece .

Harry, yo no quise hacer daño fue por tu bien, mi bien señor, por favor, no deseo perder el control de mi temperamento, quiero recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece y Ud. me arrebató Ud me lo debe .

Harry, no se a que te refieres.

Quiero a mi familia, mi Papá y mi padrino, los quiero y Ud. sabe como traerlos a la vida dígamelo y haré lo que esté en mis manos para que se valla de lo contrario dejare que mi amigo el vampiro Robert se apodere de su alma dice que lo va ser más poderoso y yo podré saber lo que quiero.

Jamás espere escuchar estas palabras de ti muchacho, veo que la bondad que había en ti se ha ido, junto con la protección de tu madre, al estar viva el sacrificio se anulado, sin embargo tu has elegido, me decepcionas muchacho.

No más que Ud. me decepcionó a mi señor.

Bien , el precio que pagaras realmente puede ser mayor al que ansias , Sirius puede regresar a través del velo solo deberás a esperar el día en que las fuerzas vuelvan a luchar cuando la oscuridad cubra la tierra, como hacerlo, solo debes buscar información sobre el velo, tu padre ese , es el mayor secreto que siempre quise acceder y no pude ,tu familia es la clave los Potter; tu abuelo, sabía como hacerlo, siempre busque su libro, tu herencia tu padre no lo obtuvo pero tal vez tu sí, ese es el secreto si quieres traerlos de vuelta, pero te advierto el precio es muy alto muchacho, deja ese camino por tu bien.

Yo soy el que decido mi bien, gracias señor ha sido un verdadero placer conversar con Ud.

Harry, no sabia que hacer al terminar estaba nervioso, jamás quiso tratar a su maestro así pero esto de verdad lo necesitaba saber y ahora lo sabía , lo sabía, por los dioses, él siempre lo había sabido pero nunca movió un dedo por él y se llamaba el líder de la luz.

Harry, estaba contento.

Bien dijo Robert, es tu turno, toma le dijo ofreciéndole un pequeño cuchillo de plata.

Harry hizo un pequeño corte, en el brazo y la sangre empezó a caer en la copa, luego el vampiro tomo el brazo y lo lamió cerrando la herida.

Tomate esto ahora y vamos tienes una reunión con tu padre.


	53. Chapter 53

_**CONVERSACIÓN ACCIDENTADA**_

Conversar con su Padre, sus nervios estaban al limite, ya no sabia si eso era la realidad o una pesadilla, pero su papá y mamá estaban detrás de esa puerta y tan solo imaginar qué podría suceder si su padre estuviera vivo , los tres juntos , ser una familia su familia su verdadero sueño hecho realidad, su cuerpo y mente se unían, y le gritaban que hiciese todo lo necesario para traerlos de vueltas, ya no importaba si eso significaba ser bueno o malo, solo necesitaba un respiro ese respiro.

toco la puerta lentamente, mientras escuchaba las risas de su padre dentro, guardando ese sonido en lo más profundo de su alma , queriendo unirse a ellos y no salir de ese salón jamás , era su familia y la quería , y lo demás ya no importaba.

¿Puedo pasar?

Claro campeón, dijo James, tu mamá aquí contándome alguna de tus aventuras, los has hecho muy bien estoy muy orgulloso de ti le dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias dijo algo avergonzado, pero no es para tanto papá.

¿Qué no lo es campeón?, por favor, mi hijo es el salvador del mundo y no es para tanto acaba de detener junto a un amigo cerca de trece mortifagos sin un solo rasguño y que no es para tanto Harry me haces tan feliz, dijo sonriendo.

James se suponía que no debías alentarlo, dijo Lily seriamente.

Lily, me dejas hablar con mi hijo por favor, y a solas querida, lo has regañado suficiente no te parece, es hora de tener una platica de hombre a hombre con el campeón.

Bien me voy, pero más vale que seas responsable James, no necesito a mi hijo nuevamente en peligro entiendes.

Por supuesto Harry no se va a meter en problemas nuevamente verdad hijo, le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sí mamá yo no me voy a meter en problemas de verdad, dijo Harry sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver la cara de su mamá y papá que evitaban reírse.

Eso es imposible hijo, empiezo a creer ya, que es una promesa imposible de cumplir especialmente para ti.

Mamá te prometo que voy a intentar no meterme en problemas créeme por favor.

Bien me voy, James compórtate.

Por supuesto querida y créeme velare tu sueños después de todo ya descubrí como hacerlo, dijo riendo.

Bien señor Potter parece que debo retarlo por su pésimo comportamiento, dijo James bastante serio.

Papá, yo lo siento es qué…

James empezó a reír descaradamente, Harry, por favor hijo estás demasiado estresado, relájate un poco por favor.

Es que yo pensé, que tú me regañarías por eso.

Sí vamos hablar de eso pero no ahora quiero saber como estas, que sientes, por que tan tenso, acaso problemas con tu novia.

Bueno algunos papá.

Lo sabia a tu edad siempre son las novias.

Eso no es todo papá también estoy confundido, no se que pensar toda la vida creí que era bueno y ahora resulta que no soy un elegido que ya no soy bueno y no se si quiero esto, si me equivocado en algo no quiero ser igual a Voldemort.

Hijo por favor tú nunca serías igual a ese monstruo, tu eres una persona muy especial única, no dejes que las dudas te atormenten, tienes qué aprender a creer en ti mismo.

Tener la situación fuera de control no es una opción para ti hijo, no dejes que la angustia y el miedo te dominen recuerda que tu tienes el control.

Papá, yo tengo miedo de no ser quien debo ser, pero sobre todo tengo miedo de desilusionar a mamá eso no lo podría soportar.

Harry, no importa lo que hagas tu mamá siempre te va a querer, siempre va a estar a tu lado , aunque a veces puede molestarse eso es normal creo ,en una relación de madre e hijo, tu la estas empezando a conocer y ella a ti, tienes que darle tiempo, recuerda tu eres su primer y único hijo , estoy seguro que ella se va esforzar en ser la mejor para ti, no lo dudes pero dale tiempo tampoco es sencillo par ella, dejarte como un bebe el cual protegía de todo, te ponía miles de hechizos y jamás se despegaba de su lado a ahora encontrarse con un hombre que es capaz de decidir por si mismo , el héroe a que todos admiran y respetan y teme ridiculizarte o hacerte daño, tienes que entenderla tu madre es muy fuerte la mujer más fuerte y valiente que jamás he conocido , jamás puede hacerla cambiar de ideas su decisión y lealtad son infranqueables pero tú , las has convertido en un manojo de nervios y eso no es conveniente para ti cachorro , en ese estado , ella se vuelve demasiado sobre protectora contigo cuando siente que estas en peligro adivina que iba hacer .

Iba poner hechizos sobre ti para asegurarte que no te metieras en peligro y localizarte inmediatamente como si tuvieras tres años de edad, eso no es bueno para tu independencia verdad, porqué mi hijo es lo suficiente responsable para cuidarse de si mismo o me equivoco.

No papá

Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar, Harry tu tienes que controlarte, por ti y por ella, ¿porqué crees que no has sido elegido?

Bueno tal vez por lo que hice con Vernon , porqué no fui capaz de perdonar es que no podía papá realmente no podía , no sabes lo horrible que fui vivir con ellos , fue algo que había dejado pasar pero encontrarlo ahí, sentí que tenía que hacerlo , eso más fuerte que yo, el hecho de saber que alguien se atreve a insultar a mi madre hacer hervir mi sangre , hace que yo pierda el control de mi solo quiero que se arrepienta por haberlo echo.

Eso no es malo Harry, eso es simplemente el hecho de que eres un hombre , con sangre en las venas, y lo prefiero mil veces a tener por hijo alguien que se dedica solo a recibir golpes sin devolverlos si yo hubiese estado ahí , ese tipo estaría muerto y de que manera , proteger a tu familia es tu responsabilidad pero sobre todo un placer Harry, y si ese tipo te hizo daño ya era hora que pague, creo que tardaste demasiado hijo , por que para bien o para mal esa es la vida y tu tienes que demostrar que eres fuerte ,lo suficiente para defender a los tuyos , para que te respeten, esto es lo que hice yo y espero que ahora qué hagas tu, la vida no es justa hijo nunca lo a sido pero para los débiles es peor, tu has hecho mas de lo que cualquier chico siquiera hubiera soñado hacer debes sentirte orgulloso de eso y no sería mi hijo si no utilizaras tu poder en tu beneficio y el de los tuyo, entiendes.

Creo que si papá , pero te necesito , te quiero a mi lado no es justo que todo lo tenga que asumir yo, me canse de interponer mis sentimientos a los demás , te necesito aquí , para mi , para sentirme protegido , para saber que estoy bien , te necesito me oyes, no se supone que deba seguir haciendo todo yo solo, no quiero , no quiero, vas a regresar para estar a mi lado por que yo no puedo más porque simplemente me canse de ser fuerte me canse de ser responsable , necesito ser un niño, papá tu hijo en el cual pueda refugiarme, el cual me pueda aconsejar al cual pueda respetar, poder pasear o jugar yo lo necesito sabes y no te permito que me digas que sea fuerte porque no lo voy hacer más , no contigo , no quiero.

Sabes lo que siento al ver a Neville , con su papá o a Ron Hermione hasta Draco sabe lo que es eso y no es justo que yo no lo tenga , me canse de aceptar que la vida es así te quiero aquí papá, y no voy aceptar otra cosa así tenga que suplicar al mismo voldemort que regreses , no estoy dispuesto aceptar nada papá no ahora que se que hay un camino , que sí se puede.

Harry, sabes que si hay una forma de estar a tu lado, lo haría, pero no puedo.

Sí, si puedes yo se que puedes y necesito que me digas , ¿como? mi abuelo lo sabía , y tu debes saberlo, estoy cansado de mentiras necesito que me muestres el camino.

Harry , no se a que te refieres , yo no se por qué estas diciendo esto ahora hijo.

Porque es la verdad Dumboldore me dijo, que tu padre había trabajado en eso había un libro tu debes saber , y ahora yo necesito saber.

¿Te lo dijo? , el no tenia ningún derecho a decir algo así ese es un secreto que me pertenece a mi y yo decidiría cuando decirte, tu madre te lo iba decir el no tenia por que decírtelo, dijo molesto James.

Dímelo ahora por favor papá dijo Harry recuperando su tono de voz.

Bien, esto es algo que muy pocos saben y me costo mucho decírselo a tu madre, mi padre, nunca tuvo complejos con la pureza de sangre pero mi abuelo sí, los Potter han trabajado generación tras generación, en encontrar la manera de revivir a sus seres queridos , a través de que , exactamente no se, el secreto solo es transferido cuando el futuro de la herencia esté asegurado, y yo no cumplí el requisito Harry.

¿A Que te refieres?

Yo no me case con una sangre pura Harry yo no puede heredar el secreto de la familia, papá me dejo su herencia pero el secreto no.

¿ Qué significa esto papá que yo tampoco lo tendré?

Hay una cláusula Harry si te comprometieras con una sangre pura entonces tendrías a derecho a heredar?

No queríamos que lo supiera hasta que estés preparado, no es tu obligación Harry

Que no es mi obligación, papá lo es , esta es por primera vez mi obligación y a estar muy complacido de hacerlo me entiendes yo necesitaba saber que podía hacer esto por que no me lo dijeron.

Tenías demasiadas preocupaciones, necesitabas cumplir la mayoría de edad, y no estabas preparado, no creí que también era justo imponerte un matrimonio , lo sabrías de todas formas cuando estuvieras casado, esto no es fácil y lo menos que he querido era imponerte algo más , tu has tenido suficiente de esto, mereces ser feliz y yo no me siento que derecho de ser tu padre Harry no después de haber crecido solo de haber afrontado todo tu solo , yo no tenia derecho a pedirte siquiera que hicieras ese sacrifico por mí

Y tu no crees que yo tenia derecho a saber a elegir por que todos se esfuerzan en ocultarme las cosas como si con esto me protegieran cuando lo único que hacen es dañarme, yo y solo yo voy a decidir papá , no tu, y ahora te exijo que me digas todo lo que tengo que hacer para que la herencia de mi abuelo llegue a mis manos.

Bien , entonces hablemos , pero te controlas , porqué no pienso hablar contigo si sigues en esa actitud infantil, se que todo lo que dices es verdad, se que tienes todo el derecho a reclamar y culparnos pero es hora que te des cuenta que gritar no soluciona nada , que no puedes dejarte llevar por lo que sientes que tienes que aprender a controlar tus sentimientos, pero sobre todo el dolor , por que lo cierto es que no eres un niño, y por lo tanto no te permito que tu sigas comportándote como uno. Quieres , que te lo diga bien , lo hare si es con un hombre con quien hablo y no con un niño, cuando más te afecta es cuando más controlado debes estar, siempre debes tener el control de la situación, no puedes dejar que se vea que te esta afectando, entiendes, tu comportamiento no va hacer que las cosas mejoren al contrario solo haces que las consecuencias sean peores al perder el control así , el terreno al que quieres entrar es peligroso pero un error simplemente te matara, me entiendes.

Sí papá, dijo Harry más calmado.

Bien :

Tu abuelo trabajo toda su vida en este proyecto, no estaba concluido, esperaba que yo lo continuara, pero no lo hice, yo huí de esa responsabilidad, yo amaba a tu madre y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo por una herencia de algo que ni siquiera conocía y por lo que me decían se trataba de la combinación de magias, tanto la blanca como el uso de magia oscura, no sentí que sería necesario, nunca toqué la cámara de mi padre , pero en ella esta el contrato que tendrás que firmar si decides hacerlo.

Ese contrato , te obliga a comprometerte para casarte, a tener descendencia , deben ser dos varones y a continuar con su trabajo, bajo un juramento inquebrantable hasta el ultimo día de tu vida, sin posibilidad a arrepentirte, solo debes hacer lo que sea que necesite hacerse para continuar el proyecto, aceptando todo la responsabilidad penal y civil que con lleva esto.

No quiero esto para ti , harry por favor.

Eso lo decido yo papá, cual es el número de la cámara.

La 213, tu madre tiene todos los datos, solo quiero que sepas que lo que elijas estará bien conmigo te quiero mucho hijo recuérdalo, se que tal vez nunca me perdones , por haberte dejado solo, fue mi culpa que eso pasará fue uno de mis amigos el que me traicionó, tu madre no tiene la culpa de nada, no la culpes por favor, si quieres buscar un culpable ese soy yo Harry y por eso te pido que reflexiones mucho la decisión que tomes será ahora tu responsabilidad para bien o para mal tu responsabilidad.

Yo también te quiero papá, y te aseguro que lo voy a meditar.

Harry salió bastante preocupado, las cosas nunca eran fáciles para el, pero no por eso iba a renunciar ahora estaba convencido que solo su determinación lo llevaría a éxito y era eso lo que necesitaba saborear por primera vez en su vida la dicha de tener a su familia de sentirse por primera vez un hijo no adoptado o de cariño si no un verdadero hijo, y tal vez no debió decirle eso a su padre pero lo sentía.

Robert, toco la puerta, bien muchacho es hora de la función , Lily también se había vestido pero Robert, la atajo, muy linda señora pero la invitación es solo para el Joven

Madame Brenda me dijo que podía asistir, es mejor que no señora no es un espectáculo digno para una dama.

Yo no voy a dejar a mi hijo solo.

No te preocupes mamá, me sentiré mejor si tu estas aquí, no tardare en regresar confía en mi por favor

Esta bien hijo aunque prefería estar a tu lado.

Harry bajo , todos los estaban esperando , en el centro de la habitación se encontraba Mark con su padre, y Robert procedió a coger la copa, le ofreció el cuchillo a Harry,

El lo tomo sin vacilar, procedió hacer el corte, la sangre volvió a correr mientras que el conde le Blank recitaba un hechizo, este le miraba a los ojos fijamente.

Harry no desvió la mirada, no podía, sabía como establecer un duelo de miradas y sabía perfectamente que un error sería su muerte.

Rodolfo le entrego un paño, Harry presionó la herida, y dio media vuelta

Me agradaría que se quede dijo le blank

Lo siento mucho señor, pero mi madre esta muy inquieta debo tranquilizarla es deber de los hijos Ud., comprende verdad.

El conde solo asintió.

Robert lo guio hasta la habitación de su madre ya todo esta arreglado para que estén cómodos los dos, pondré los suficientes hechizos para que mis enemigos no lleguen a ti a los primeros rayos del sol desaparecerá la protección si no regreso debes marchar de inmediato de lo contrario te buscare para celebrar, amigo le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Solo espero verte, no necesito ganar nuevos enemigos tu comprenderás

Perfectamente, ve, calma tu angustiada madre, lo dijo en tono sarcástico, pronto nos reuniremos.

Al llegar su mamá estaba profundamente dormida, y una nota sobre la mesa donde decía que estaba bajo el efecto de un somnífero, que no despertaría hasta mañana.

Harry estaba demasiado preocupado, esa situación, lo tenía demasiado tenso tenía la varita lista para atacar no sabía que podía pasar, pero si las cosas salían mal para Robert, entonces saldrían mal para él, y tenía que salvar a su madre.

Pasaban ya tres horas y nada todo era silencio, no sabia si era preferible que empezaran atacar de una vez la angustia lo estaba haciendo perder el control.

Después de una hora más escucho pasos, se preparo, lo hechizos de protección se desvanecieron y Harry iba lanzar un expelliaemus cuando vio a Robert sonriendo.

Celebramos, le dijo el vampiro

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?,

No es fácil hacerme del un clan amigo


End file.
